The meaning of a family
by lunaryu
Summary: Saat bertemu saudara tirinya, si Marimo, Sanji berusaha menampik rasa tertariknya. Sedangkan Ace berusaha membunuh cintanya pada sang adik, Luffy. Namun, apa keduanya berhasil? Atau malah berakhir jauh dari dugaan mereka? ZoSan & AceLuff. Cap.16!UP!
1. Bagian 1

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Author: **Lunaryu

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Brothership/Romance

**Pairing/Characters: **ZoSan + Zeff, Jessica Luffy, Nami, Ace, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Brook, dll

**Language: Indonesia**

**Summary:** Sanji adalah anak tunggal Zeff, pemilik restoran Baratie yang sangat terkenal, yang sudah menduda. Kehidupanya yang nyaman dan sembrono itu tiba-tiba berubah total ketika ayahnya menikah lagi dan dia mendapat seorang adik lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Selain harus berbagi, dia mendapat tanggung jawab mengurusi adik barunya meskipun si kepala marimo itu sangat sulit dimengerti dan sulit berkomunikasi.

**Warning: _AU, bahasa kasar, kekerasan, hubungan yang mencurigakan (?) antara dua tokoh utama XD...dll_**

**Disclaimer: One Piece dan karakternya semua milik Eichiro Oda-sensei. Luna hanya pinjam untuk dimainkan...  
**

**A/N: **Err... baru pertama bikin One Piece yang bahasa Indo. Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, just ignore it...^_^;; Enjoy~

**Edit:** sudah diedit sama shiNomori naOmi-chan, jadi lebih enak dibaca ^__^. Makasih banyak, ya XD.

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 1  
**

Sanji memandang ayahnya yang duduk di sofa merah hati di hadapanya, masih dengan seragam _cheff_-nya yang lengkap itu, dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang, yang sebagian rambutnya menutup mata kirinya itu, setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Zeff, lelaki paruh baya berumur empat puluhan yang juga berambut pirang dan agak berantakan, menghela nafas dan mengelus kumis kepangnya. "Aku ingin menikah lagi," katanya.

Sanji masih diam saja memperhatikan. "Terus?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Calonya sudah ada, dan aku mau kau bertemu dengan calon ibu barumu," lanjutnya.

"Pak tua, kau serius, ya?" tanya Sanji kaget. "Kukira kau cuma bercanda karena mau menggodaku," lanjutnya dengan wajah agak shok.

"Bocah bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bercanda untuk persoalan macam ini," kata Zeff sembari memukul kepala anaknya yang bodoh itu dengan topi cheff-nya yang luar biasa tinggi itu.

"Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang? Ingat umur dong, Pak tua!" lanjut Sanji sambil menangkap topi tinggi ayahnya dengan ekspresi tak paham.

"Nggak sopan! Begini-begini ayah masih kuat, Bocah dungu!" Zeff membela diri dan sekali lagi mencoba menyerang kepala Sanji dengan chop kaki, tapi tentu dielakan oleh anaknya dengan gesit.

"Maksudku bukan begitu! Masa kau mau menikah dengan gadis muda!?" protes Sanji.

"Bukan gadis, kok! Wanita itu janda beranak satu," kata Zeff menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Sanji mulai menunjukan minat. "Anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sanji dengan pandangan tertarik sekarang.

"Laki-laki," kata Zeff.

"Eeh, membosankan...," lanjut Sanji cemberut.

"Malah bagus, kan? Jadi kau tak bakal jadi anak tunggal yang bodoh dan egois. Sekarang kau bakal jadi kakak, jadi harus bisa berbagi dengan adikmu," lanjut Zeff dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa-an sih!? Kok kedengaranya kau menikah lagi karena mau mengusiliku!?" protes Sanji tak terima dengan wajah memerah, merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Itu memang salah satu alasannya sih. Habis, aku terlalu memanjakanmu sampai kau jadi anak tak tahu diri begini. Sekarang kau bisa sedikit belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dan bukan hanya main-main saja tiap hari," lanjut Zeff sambil meringis senang seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sanji.

"Hei! Tunggu! Pak tua bodoh! Ayah macam apa kau ini!? Masa mau membuat anaknya susah!? Menyebalkan!" protes Sanji masih dengan tampang merah karena malu dan sebal.

**OooZxSooO**

"Terus, sudah ketemu sama calon ibumu yang baru, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami, gadis berambut orens yang sangat suka jeruk dan uang itu, dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari kursinya yang berada di depan Sanji.

"Masih belum, Nami-swan~! Tapi kalau dia wanita yang disukai pak tua itu sih, bukan masalah karena pasti dia bakal cantik! XD" kata Sanji sambil menari berputar-putar dengan mata berbentuk hati di depan Nami yang bagai bidadari di matanya itu.

"Oya, katanya calon ibumu sudah janda, ya? Sudah punya anak?" tanya Vivi, gadis cantik berambut biru panjang berombak yang duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah Sanji berdiri.

"Vivi-chan~! Kau manis seperti biasanya!" Baru saja hati di mata Sanji bertambah empat atau lima buah sembari melihat gadis cantik di sebelahnya itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. "Katanya sih memang ada anak lelaki (_dan sepertinya bakal membosankan...kenapa bukan adik perempuan saja, sih!? DX_) tapi belum tahu seperti apa orangnya~." Kemudian atmosfer merah jambu berbentuk hati pun beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

"Heeh, entar kalau sudah dikenalkan, kenalkan ke kita juga, Sanji! Sepertinya bakal menarik!" Luffy tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan ikut nimbrung ke pembicaraan.

"Luffy! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu! Mau membuatku jantungan, ya!?" amuk Sanji garang seraya mencoba menendang kepala Luffy, tapi tentu saja si bocah lincah berambut hitam berantakan itu bisa mengelak dari serangan itu dengan sempurna.

Luffy nyengir dengan tampang cerianya yang secerah matahari itu dengan semangat. "Tambah cepat juga seranganmu, Sanji! Kapan-kapan kita harus berkelahi!" tantang Luffy penuh tekad membara.

Nami dan Vivi tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Sanji menjawab tantangan itu dengan tendangan tepat ke muka Luffy sembari berteriak "Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau berkelahi untuk hal tak penting begitu!" padanya.

"Seseorang, tolong bawa mereka keluar dari sini...!" Guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas sudah menangis karena sama sekali tak diperhatikan gerombolan perusuh kelas itu.

Usopp yang mengerti perasaan si guru pun menepuk pundak gurunya dengan wajah iba. "Jangan pedulikan mereka, Pak. Kalau terlalu diambil hati, nyawa sampai seratus pun tak akan cukup meladeni kegilaan mereka," kata Usopp mencoba menenangkan gurunya.

"Usopp...!" Sang guru pun menatap Usopp dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Usopp, kedengaran, tahu! Dasar hidung panjang! Kalau Kau ngomong macam-macam, kutendang sampai ke luar angkasa, lho!" ancam Sanji dengan tatapan berkobar seperti api.

"Aaah, ampuni aku, Tuan Sanji! Tolong jangan tendang hambamu yang hina ini!" sahut Usopp secepat kilat sambil menyembah di depan Sanji dengan senang hati.

_Usopp__~!_ Lalu pak guru hanya bisa menangis pasrah karena murid yang baru saja membelanya telah berkhianat dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik. Oya, dia lupa kalau Usopp juga salah seorang dari gerembolan siswa bermasalah itu.

Murid-murid lain pun hanya bisa pura-pura tidak melihat kegilaan yang sudah biasa terjadi di SMA mereka akibat ulah gerombolan Topi Jerami itu. Entah kenapa disebut demikian—mungkin karena topi yang sudah jadi _trade-mark_ Luffy itu—, tapi gerombolan perusuh itu sangat terkenal di kalangan SMA Grand Line dan sekitarnya, di Negara Jipanggu. Gerombolan yang dalam sekolah itu beranggotakan enam orang itu sepertinya masih memiliki anggota lain di luar sekolah. Entah berapa jumlah total mereka, tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya. Kalau memang menghargai nyawa dan kehidupan normal SMA, lebih baik jangan mendekati mereka.

Enam orang yang sangat terkenal membuat onar itu adalah: pertama, sang pemimpin geng, Monkey D. Luffy, 17 tahun, kelas II SMA Grand Line. Sangat hiperaktif, suka loncat sana dan sini, suka berteriak, suka berkelahi, suka pesta, suka makan—terutama daging, tapi apapun bisa masuk ke perut karetnya itu, lagipula sepertinya dia tak pernah kenyang makan—, tapi secara ajaib bisa tetap langsing. Pokonya dia adalah jenis orang yang teramat heboh dan suka cari perkara, plus pikirannya tak pernah bisa ditebak. Keahlian khusus: badan yang sangat lentur hingga bisa meliuk seperti ular dan berkelahi.

Yang kedua, Berume Nami, 17 tahun, kelas II SMA Grand Line, gadis cantik tak kenal malu yang sangat pelit, rentenir berdarah hijau yang suka memalak orang dengan berbagai kelemahan mereka. Keahlian khusus: membuat barang seperti apapun—sampai yang sama sekali tak berharga—menjadi uang. Tiga hal yang paling dibenci: barang gratis—kalau dia yang memberi—, bayar sendiri-sendiri—maunya ditraktir terus—, dan lupakan hutang—kalau dia yang meminjamkan uang. Dia benar-benar tipe wanita yang tak ingin dibuat marah oleh siapapun karena pembalasanya bakal berkali-kali lipat dari aslinya.

Yang ketiga, Blackleg Sanji, 17 tahun, kelas II SMA Grand Line, pria ganteng yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai lelaki para wanita, sang pemburu cinta, dll. Sangat suka wanita. Keahlian khusus: memasak, merayu perempuan, dan juga menendang orang yang tak disukai. Paling benci lelaki yang tak sopan, lelaki jelek, dan ini rahasia...dia sangat benci serangga, semua spesiesnya, terutama makhluk menjijikan berwarna hitam—terkadang bergaris kuning—berkaki delapan yang dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Sanji merinding dan ingin menginjaknya. Sebenarnya Sanji bukan orang jahat, tapi sudah tak terhitung jumlah wanita yang dibuatnya menangis karena sifat suka-wanitanya yang keterlaluan. Perlakuanya pada para lelaki yang tanpa ampun itu membuatnya dijuluki koki-monster, apalagi mulut dan bahasanya yang terkenal kasar kalau dipakai untuk memaki, bisa membuat telinga orang yang mendengar jadi sakit.

Yang keempat, Nefertari Vivi, 17 tahun, kelas II SMA Grand Line, gadis cantik bak mutiara di lautan sampah. Sangat baik hati dan penyabar. Entah kenapa gadis kaya nan baik-baik seperti dia bisa masuk ke kelompok Topi Jerami yang perusuh itu. Selalu bisa membereskan kerusuhan yang diperbuat Luffy dan antek-anteknya dengan statusnya yang bagai putri di sana. Anak pemilik perusahaan besar yang sangat kaya dan disegani. Keahlian khusus: bermain pendulum dan pidato. Biar kelihatan seperti putri, ternyata dia bisa berkelahi juga, apalagi kalau untuk membela orang yang disanyanginya, termasuk teman-temanya. Paling benci pada ketidakadilan dan kejahatan. Meskipun sepertinya dia buta akan perbuatan teman-temanya sendiri yang suka melanggar peraturan dan membuat kerusuhan, dia sensitif pada orang-orang yang menjahili orang lain di luar batas.

Yang kelima, Usopp, 17 tahun, kelas II SMA Grand Line, cowok berhidung panjang berambut hitam keriting dengan wajah standar yang suka menyebut dirinya sebagai Kapten Usopp. Sangat suka mengarang cerita dan orang yang sangat pengecut. Keahlian khusus: berbohong, melarikan diri, dan bersembunyi. Keahlian berbohongnya sudah kelas kakap sampai bisa menghasut orang lain dengan meyakinkan. Tanganya terampil hingga sering dimintai tolong klub kesenian dan klub kerajinan tangan. Diam-diam dia menggambar komik, tapi belum ketahuan komik macam apa yang digambarnya. Entah kenapa bisa masuk kelompok Topi Jerami, padahal dia takut berkelahi dan pengecut. Selain itu dia lemah, tapi pandai menembak ketapel dan bermain pacinko. Lagipula, biarpun suka berbohong, dia bukan orang jahat. Begitu-begitu dia punya pacar cantik yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri di sebelah sekolahnya.

Yang keenam memang belum muncul di sini, tapi dia adalah Tony. Tony. Chopper, 16 tahun, kelas I SMA Grand Line, bocah polos blasteran Canada-Jipanggu yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Karena wajah yang teramat imut dengan rambut dan mata cokelat yang sangat lembut, dia sering disangka perempuan dan diremehkan. Pernah juga dijahili dan karena bahasa Jipanggu-nya masih belum lancar, ia jadi tak punya teman. Luffy mengajaknya bergabung ke kelompok Topi Jerami setelah menolongnya dari gencetan para kakak kelas. Entah karena Luffy tertarik atau karena kasihan, tapi sejak masuk kelompok Luffy, Chopper jadi lebih _pe-de_ dan bisa berkomunikasi dengan lebih baik dengan orang lain. Chopper juga belajar berkelahi dari Luffy supaya tak diremehkan lagi meskipun tubuhnya kecil dengan wajah seperti perempuan. Chopper anak yang baik, hanya sedikit berbeda dari lainya dan dia jenius asli karena di luar negeri sudah lulus kuliah dengan loncat kelas dan meraih gelar dokter di umur semuda itu. Mengulang masa SMA karena ingin mencari lebih banyak teman setelah kembali ke Jipanggu.

Kabarnya kelompok Topi Jerami masih memiliki beberapa anggota lagi di luar SMA mereka, tapi belum ada yang tahu siapa mereka....

**OooZxSooO**

"Mau makan malam di luar? Formal amat... Kau sendiri kan koki, Pak tua," kata Sanji sedikit protes saat ayahnya pulang dan tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan di luar.

"Berisik, aku mau ketemu sama calon ibumu, bodoh! Tentu saja harus dilakukan di luar! Cepat ganti baju dan kita segera berangkat. Tak sopan kalau membuat sorang _lady_ menunggu," kata Zeff sambil melemparkan satu stel pakaian resmi: jas hitam, kemeja putih, dan celana panjang hitam ke arah Sanji.

Sanji dengan sigap menangkap pakaian-pakaian itu. "Hei, kalau mau kencan, lakukan sendiri, dong! Masa' kau mau aku jadi nyamuk di sana?" balas Sanji masih terus memprotes.

"Ah? Jangan bodoh! Dia juga membawa anak lelakinya! Ini perkenalan resmi, tahu! Kau harus bisa akrab dengan adik barumu, oke? Cepat ganti baju! Waktunya mepet, nih!" teriak Zeff garang sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Iya, iya! Dasar bawel!" kata Sanji sambil beranjak ke kamarnya dengan stelan jas di tangan. Meskipun sambil menggerutu dan mengeluh, dia ganti baju dengan cepat dan segera menyusul ayahnya yang sudah siap berangkat di mobil.

"Lelet! Lelaki kok dandan lama banget kayak perempuan," komentar Zeff dengan wajah merengut.

"Berisik, ah! Sesukaku dong, mau dandan kayak apa," balas Sanji sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah ayahnya.

"Bocah tak tahu adat!" Zeff pun memberi _chop_ kaki ke kepala Sanji. Masih misterius kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di dalam mobil yang sempit begitu.

**OooZxSooO**

Setelah beberapa saat mengendarai mobil di jalan raya Jipanggu yang selalu ramai, Zeff menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan masuk ke wilayah parkir sebuah restoran. Sanji melihat papan nama restoran itu dan ekspresinya langsung jatuh.

"Navalone...?" tanya Sanji tak percaya. "Oi, Pak tua... kenapa makan di restoran saingan restoran sendiri, sih!?" teriak Sanji tak paham.

"Mau saingan atau musuh, asal makananya enak sudah bagus, kan? Lagipula Jessica senang dengan restoran ini," kata Zeff tak menggubris protes anaknya.

"Jessica?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Nama calon ibu barumu," jawab Zeff ringan sambil meringis senang.

_Wajahnya seperti__ anak kecil dapat mainan baru...—_pikir Sanji dengan bulir keringat di pipinya. _Yah...asal dia senang saja sih...._

Sanji dan Zeff keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke restoran. Zeff segera ke bagian resepsionis dan menanyakan meja yang sudah dia reservasi untuk acara hari ini. Sanji menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Zeff kembali beberapa menit kemudian dan menunjuk lantai atas restoran dengan jempolnya. "Lantai dua meja 16," katanya.

Sanji mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya ke tangga. Sesampainya di lantai dua, ternyata meja 16 sudah berpenghuni. Zeff memukul dahinya sendiri dengan telapak tanganya. "Tuh kan... keduluan," katanya merasa malu.

"Eeh, memang janjianya jam berapa?" tanya Sanji heran. Agak kasihan juga sih....

"Jam delapan malam," kata Zeff sambil menghela nafas.

Sanji melihat jam tanganya. "Masih kurang seperempat jam, tuh," katanya heran. Hebat juga wanita ini, bisa datang lebih awal... apa memang sudah tak sabar ya? Sanji meringis memikirkanya.

"Jessica orang yang sangat disiplin. Dia memang begitu," kata Zeff dengan wajah lembut.

"Haduh, yang lagi kasmaran...," goda Sanji sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sialan! Awas kau, Bocah tengik!" umpat Zeff kesal dengan wajah memerah malu karena sukses digoda anaknya sendiri.

Wanita yang ada di meja itu sepertinya sadar akan kedatangan Zeff dan Sanji. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka dan tersenyum manis.

"Ooh! Meloriiin! XD Cantik sekali seperti bidadari! XDD" Kontan penyakit Sanji kambuh melihatnya. Mendahului sang ayah, si pirang bermata biru langit itu segera berdiri di hadapan wanita berambut pirang panjang yang digelung elegan membentuk bunga-bunga keemasan di kepalanya. Sanji membungkuk sambil memejamkan mata dengan wajah memerah terpesona dan memegang tangan lembut wanita itu. "Aah, pertama kali melihat saja sudah membuat _Cupid_ tergoda untuk memanah jantung hatiku. Wahai bidadari cantik yang turun dari khayangan, sudikah dikau memberikan namamu pada budak cinta yang hina ini?" kata Sanji dengan puisi-puisi gombalnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Wanita berambut pirang bermata kemerahan dengan tahi lalat di dagu kirinya itu hanya bisa terpana dengan perlakukan Sanji yang tiba-tiba, sebulir keringat muncul di pipi kananya.

Tentu saja kehebohan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Zeff segera melayangkan tendangan bajanya ke anaknya, yang membuat Sanji terbanting ke tanah. Sepertinya dia menendang dengan sungguh-sungguh karena Sanji terlempar cukup keras dan jauh. "Hentikan, dasar Bocah dungu!" teriak Zeff berang. "Kau memperlakukan calon ibumu dengan tak sopan, Anak bodoh!" lanjutnya masih dengan urat-urat yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

Wanita yang tadi digoda Sanji, alias Jessica, berdiri dengan cemas. "Aduh Zeff, kenapa sekasar itu sama anak sendiri, sih?" katanya dengan wajah khawatir. Lalu dia segera mendekati Sanji untuk melihat apa anak muda itu baik-baik saja atau sudah gegar otak dan perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Jessica tahu tendangan Zeff bukan main-main, apalagi kalau dilakukan dengan serius.

"Biarkan saja bocah tak tahu adat itu! Dia yang salah karena merayumu duluan," kata Zeff masih bersungut-sungut.

"Ih, kamu ini nggak dewasa, ah. Jangan begitu dong. Dia mirip sekali sama kamu, sih," kata Jessica sambil mencoba menopang kepala Sanji.

"Ooh, bisa berada di pangkuan bidadari secantik dikau, Melorin~ matipun aku rela~~~ XD," kata Sanji dengan atmosfer pink dan hati yang beterbangan mengelilingi kepalanya, masih tak memahami situasi macam apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Karena selain pusing, dia juga dikendalikan sifat suka-wanitanya yang lumayan parah.

"Kalau begitu mati saja sekarang!" kata Zeff berang dengan tampang sangat marah.

"Zeff!" Jessica berteriak, mengimbangi kemarahan Zeff. Zeff langsung terdiam dengan kaget. "Dasar, aku tahu kamu cemas dan deg-degan, tapi jangan dilampiaskan ke anak sendiri, dong!" kata Jessica cemberut. Zeff jadi kelihatan menciut di depanya. "Kau tak apa-apa, Sanji?" tanya Jessica sambil tersenyum ramah pada calon anaknya itu.

Sanji membelalakan mata saat melihat tatapan lembut seorang ibu di hadapanya. Kontan Sanji mengerti kenapa Zeff menyukai wanita ini. "I-... Ibu...?" panggil Sanji dengan wajah terkejut.

"Eh?" Jessica memandang Sanji dengan heran. Sesaat kemudian Sanji sadar, serta merta menutup mulutnya, dan bangun dari pangkuan Jessica.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak bermaksud..., maksudku aku tak sengaja...!" Sanji jadi panik sendiri.

Jessica tertawa ringan. "Fufufu, sampai sifatmu yang ini pun mirip sekali dengan Zeff. Salam kenal ya, Sanji. Aku Jessica. Mulai sekarang aku akan coba jadi ibu yang baik untukmu, ya," kata Jessica memperkenalkan diri.

Wajah Sanji langsung merah padam. "Me-memang mirip... Jessica dan ibu," kata Sanji tak sadar.

"Sanji! Tak sopan, tahu!" bentak Zeff tiba-tiba.

"Eh, anu, bukannya aku mau membandingkan dengan ibu kandungku kok..., tapi Jessica-san memang mirip...!" kata Sanji mencoba jujur tapi dengan halus.

"Wah, aku jadi senang. Dengan begitu bukanya kita bisa cepat akrab?" kata Jessica sambil tersenyum hangat.

"I—, IBUUUU!" panggil Sanji senang seraya membentangkan tanganya hendak memeluk Jessica, tapi Zeff langsung bereaksi dengan cepat dan meculik Jessica dari jangkauan Sanji, plus dia menambah satu tendangan cangkul ke kepala anaknya yang tak beres itu.

"Jangan main peluk sembarangan!" teriak Zeff dengan ekspresi posesif.

"Khh, dasar Pak tua pelit! Masa' ibu mau dimonopoli diri sendiri, sih!?" protes Sanji keras.

"Tentu saja! Kalian kan tak sedarah! Nanti kau macam-macam, lagi!"

"Apaaa!?"

"Kalian berdua, kalau tak berhenti juga, kita bakal diusir dari sini, lho!" kata Jessica berusaha melerai. "Kalian menakuti pengunjung lainya," lanjutnya salah tingkah.

Zeff dan Sanji terdiam seaat kemudian melihat sekeliling. Benar kata Jessica, beberapa pengunjung sudah menyingkirkan meja mereka jauh-jauh dari meja 16 tempat Zeff dan Sanji bertengkar, malahan yang lainnya sudah pada melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"HEEEI!" Tiba-tiba suara marah seseorang terdengar dari arah tangga. Zeff dan Sanji menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan wajah mereka langsung memucat. "Zeff-chan, San-chan! Beraninya memberantakin restoran eike! Apa maksud semua ini, hah? Mau membuat restoran eike bangkrut ya!?" teriak seorang pria (?) atau tepatnya waria dengan dandanan—baju ketat berwarna putih dipadu rok mini biru dengan angsa putih di kedua bahu dan bando di rambut hitam pendeknya—yang teramat aneh dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal.

"B-Bon Kurei...," sapa Zeff dengan keringat dingin di wajah. Sanji sudah menjauh tiga meter ke belakang, bahkan tak mau dekat-dekat dengan makhluk aneh yang tak jelas spesiesnya itu (_dan beraninya dia memanggilku San-chan! DX_).

"Aduuuh! Lantai keramiknya jadi rusak, nih! Zeff-chan bodoh! Kau harus ganti rugi karena merusak toko eike!" rengek Bon Kurei dengan rewel sembari menggigit sapu tangan putih dengan mata hampir menangis.

_Toko? Kayak host club saja...?_—pikir Sanji dan Zeff berbarengan dengan keringat mengucur di wajah mereka.

"Aah, aku tahu. Maaf ya," kata Zeff sambil memejamkan mata dengan perasaan enggan dan tak enak. "Akan kuganti kerusakannya. Maafkan putraku yang bodoh itu," lanjutnya mencoba mengalahkan rasa jijiknya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tak menggubris penampilan Bon Kurei yang—dalam banyak arti—sangat 'luar biasa' itu.

"Heh, kok jadi aku!? Kan, kau yang seenaknya menendangku!" teriak Sanji dari kejauhan.

"Cerewet! Kau yang salah karena berlaku tak sopan pada Jessica!" teriak Zeff balik.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Malu sama Tuan Bon Kurei, lho!" Jessica memukul kepala Zeff dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Hei, Nona pirang yang di sana!" tiba-tiba Bon Kurei menunjuk Jessica dengan telunjuknya sembari memincingkan mata. Jessica terkejut dan terdiam, melihat ke arah Bon Kurei dengan tatapan heran. "Eike lebih senang dipanggil Ses-Kurei, ingat ya," kata Bon Kurei sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

Sanji kontan menjauh beberapa meter lagi dari makhluk aneh itu dengan wajah makin pucat. Zeff menjatuhkan dagu dan Jessica hanya tertawa kecil, salah tingkah.

"Ngomong-ngomong...," Bon melihat ke arah Jessica, lalu ke Zeff. Terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, mencoba menganalisis situasi di depannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyimpulkan sambil memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Begitu.... Zeff-chan, ternyata masih berminat dengan percintaan?" goda Bon Kurei sambil mengelus dagu Zeff, yang sudah tambah pucat itu, dengan telunjuk jarinya yang panjang.

Zeff kontan merinding, gatal-gatal di sekujur badanya, tapi karena masih tahu diri, dia tak terlalu menunjukan reaksi. Hanya, rona wajahnya sudah seperti mayat saja. "T-tolong jangan berbuat hal yang menyeramkan seperti itu, Bon Kurei. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan," kata Zeff pelan dengan gigi gemeletuk.

Bon Kurei tertawa. "Yah, selamat deh, kalau gitu," katanya sambil terkikik. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Jessica lagi dan mempelajari penampilan wanita itu dengan seksama. "Tangkapan besar untukmu ya, Nona?" katanya dengan sedikit sinis.

"Eh?" Jessica agak bingung dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Oi!" Tiba-tiba Sanji menyela dan melayangkan tendangan yang kontan ditangkis oleh kaki panjang Bon Kurei yang mantan pebalet professional itu, dengan wajah marah.

"_Oui_ San-chan, kenapa marah sih? Kangen sama eike?" tanya Bon Kurei genit.

Sanji langsung merinding dan memucat, tapi dia menguatkan dirinya. "Jangan bicara tak sopan sama calon ibuku, ya!" katanya setengah gemetaran. Dia benci sekali dengan makhluk aneh ini sampai tak punya tenaga ekstra untuk marah. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Ooh, sudah sampai ke sana? Wah Zeff-chan, cepat juga geraknya. Padahal eike punya rencana menyatukan restoran kita berdua di pelaminan," kata Bon Kurei dengan wajah sangat kecewa.

Petir kontan menyambar Zeff dan Sanji (dan Jessica sedikit) bersamaan. Zeff sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, Jessica menutup mulutnya dengan wajah kaget, dan Sanji....

"MESKI TUHAN MENGIJINKAN, KAU HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU BARU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN AYAHKU, BANCI SIALAN!!" teriak Sanji tak kalah meledaknya dengan petir yang barusan.

"Yah, San-chan... ternyata kau cemburu? Gimana nih, hati eike masih ada di Zeff-chan," kata Bon Kurei berlagak bingung dan polos.

Tentu saja Sanji menanggapinya dengan amukan naga berapi. "Dengarkan kalau orang bicara!" teriaknya berang.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan emosi begitu. Eike cuma bercanda kok," kata Bon Kurei sambil terkikik lagi dengan senang karena bisa menggoda Sanji dan Zeff sekaligus. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti itu soalnya. Zeff kan, juga punya restoran sendiri, jadi dia sibuk dan jarang bermain ke Navalone.

_Kuhajar, nih!_—pikir Sanji tak sabar. Rasanya ingin sekali menginjak-injak dan membanting alien itu, terus melemparnya ke luar angkasa supaya dia kembali ke planetnya sendiri, dengan babak belur... atau setengah mati kalau perlu.

"Yah, karena ini hari istimewa Zeff-chan... biar eike yang traktir makananya, deh," kata Bon Kurei sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, tak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Zeff yang baru saja sadar dari koma singkat akibat pernyataan 'perang' Bon Kurei tentang akan menyatukan Baratie dan Navalone lewat pernikahan.

"Nggak pa-pa, nggak pa-pa; eike juga ikut senang kok. Anggap saja bentuk rasa bahagia eike juga. Zeff-chan sudah lama menduda sih. Bagus kalau sekarang bisa bahagia dengan wanita pilihan kan?" kata Bon Kurei jujur.

"Bon...," Zeff melihat Bon Kurei dengan respek sekarang. Sanji masih tak percaya dengan perubahan monster aneh barusan ke waria yang cukup lapang dada.

"Yak, silakan kembali ke tempat duduk dan... sepertinya belum pesan apa-apa ya?" Bon Kurei melihat meja yang masih putih bersih. Ia menoleh ke arah pelayan dan memanggilnya. "Oi, _waiter_." Lelaki berseragam merah di pojok ruangan mendekat. "Buatkan masakan spesial Navalone untuk meja 16. Jangan lelet!" katanya. Si pelayan mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. "Nah," Bon Kurei menoleh lagi ke arah Zeff. "Silakan menikmati malam spesial ini dengan hidangan spesial Navalone eike ya, Zeff-chan," katanya sambil tersenyum manis alias menyeramkan di mata Zeff dan Sanji.

"Sebelumnya hentikan cara panggil yang seperti itu," kata Zeff dengan wajah aneh. Bon Kurei hanya tertawa dan segera meninggalkan tempat. Zeff dan Sanji mengehela nafas lega.

"Oya," tiba-tiba Bon Kurei menoleh lagi, membuat Zeff dan Sanji tersentak kaget. "Jangan lupa bayar ganti rugi keramiknya ya, Zeff-chan," katanya sembari mengedipkan mata kananya, bergaya genit.

_Rasanya mau muntah__!_—pikir Sanji dan Zeff bersamaan dengan wajah pucat. Jessica hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah melihat kehebohan itu.

**OooZxSooO**

Beberapa menit setelah semuanya kembali tenang, Zeff dan Sanji duduk bersebelahan dan Jessica duduk di depan Zeff. Makanan dengan cepat dihidangkan dan dengan doa singkat yang diucapkan Jessica, mereka mulai makan.

"Ng?" Sanji tiba-tiba tersadar. "Jessica-san, katanya punya anak lelaki? Apa dia tidak datang?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Ah, Zoro ya?" Jessica tersenyum cerah. "Dia bilang ada kerja sambilan di dojo, jadi akan terlambat datang," lanjutnya tampak senang.

"Dojo?" tanya Sanji sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, dia guru kendo, lho! Hebat, kan?" kata Jessica bangga.

"Dia juga mandiri dan sering membantu ibunya dalam apa saja. Sangat lain dengan seseorang di sini," tambah Zeff sambil meringis ke arah Sanji dengan sinis.

"Oi! Aku kan juga sering membantumu di restoran!" protes Sanji merasa tersindir.

"Apaan, cuma waktu makan malam," cemooh Zeff.

"Apa boleh buat, dong! Aku kan harus sekolah dan belajar!" protes Sanji lagi.

"Bukannya main dan kencan, ya?" lanjut Zeff lagi.

"Apaaa!?" urat-urat pun bermunculan di kepala Sanji.

Jessica hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Kalian berdua mirip, ya. Akrabnya.... Sepertinya setelah ini pun hidup kita bakalan asyik," komentarnya senang.

Zeff dan Sanji menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran. _Di mananya...?_—pikir mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dari arah tangga ke meja mereka. Sanji, Zeff, dan Jessica menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Sori, aku terlambat tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah yang menarik.

"Tak apa, Zoro; baru mulai kok," kata Jessica sambil tersenyum.

Sanji melihat orang yang diapnggil Jessica Zoro itu. Jujur saja, dia seorang lelaki ganteng berambut hijau dengan mata hijau tua yang tajam dan serius. Tiga anting-anting emas serupa berbentuk air mata berbatu emerald bergoyang dan berdenting di telinga kirinya. Dia memakai kaus ketat berkerah hitam dengan celana jeans biru gelap yang menggantung rendah di pinggulnya. Apalagi tubuhnya berbentuk, dia terlihat sangat keren dan mencolok. Bahkan di mata Sanji yang terkenal sebagai pembenci laki-laki, dia terlihat berbeda.

Oh, tidak... Sanji tak akan mengakui kalau dia baru saja mengecek seorang lelaki yang ganteng. _Nay_, dia tak akan mengakui kalau lelaki ini menarik sampai membuat semua pandangan wanita yang punya mata tertuju padanya. Memang dia seperti _Adonis_, tapi sampai mati pun Sanji tak akan mengakui hal itu.

Hanya saja, dari seluruh penampilanya, yang paling menarik perhatian Sanji adalah sarung berwarna hijau tua yang dipikul di pundak, memanjang ke arah punggung dan panggul, membungkus sesuatu yang panjang seperti tongkat.

_Jadi__ ini Zoro...?_—pikir Sanji sembari melihat ke atas dari kursinya supaya mendapat keseluruhan _image_ Zoro.

Sekejap Sanji bertatapan dengan mata tajam lelaki itu dan entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Ng? Apa lihat-lihat? Alis aneh," komentar Zoro dengan dingin.

"A—!" Kontan beberapa jalan perempatan yang terbentuk dari pembuluh vena di kepala Sanji muncul di permukaan kulitnya. Sedangkan Zeff menyemburkan minumnya karena kaget, sekaligus tertawa.

_T-tak sopan sekali orang iniiii!—_teriak batin Sanji yang langsung terbakar amarahnya.

"Zoro!" omel Jessica sebal. "Ma-maaf ya, Sanji. Anak ini memang terlalu ceplas-ceplos," kata Jessica dengan tak enak.

Melihat wajah Jessica yang kesusahan, Sanji pun melunak. "Ah... t-tak apa-apa kok...," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum, bukan... tapi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dengan wajah aneh. Dia menahan diri supaya tidak mencekik marimo berkaki dua sialan di hadapannya itu sambil memelototi ayahnya yang masih kesusahan menahan tawanya dan mencoba mengelap jus yang baru saja disemburkanya ke meja.

_Awas saja nanti, Pak t__ua!_—pikir Sanji dengan garang.

"Hn." Zoro menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Zoro, minta maaf pada Sanji!" perintah ibunya dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Hn, kenapa? Aku kan cuma mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," kata Zoro membantah dengan wajah tak tertarik, membuat volcano di kepala Sanji hampir meledak, dan mendapat respon tawa luar biasa dari Zeff yang tak kuat lagi menahanya.

_Kurang ajaaaaar!_—lagi-lagi batin Sanji berteriak marah, makin lama makin memuncak saja.

"Zoro! Itu tak sopan!" omel ibunya makin sebal dan marah.

Zoro melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah siap melempar sepatu ke kepalanya jika dia tidak menurut dan menghela nafas. "Iya, deh," katanya menyerah. Ia menoleh ke arah Sanji dan sekilas tatapannya menyelidik. "Maaf, ya," katanya tanpa ekspresi.

_Tak kelihatan menyesal tuh__!—_pikir Sanji agak tak terima.

Jessica menghela nafas. "Mungkin kita mulai saja ya, perkenalanya. Zoro, ini Zeff," Jessica menunjuk Zeff yang ada di depanya, "Calon ayahmu yang baru, dan yang di sebelahnya," Jessica menunjuk Sanji, "Sanji, anak tunggal Zeff," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Sanji, Zeff, ini anakku, Zoro," Jessica menoleh ke arah Zeff dan Sanji sambil tersenyum agak cemas.

"Halo, Zoro, semoga kita bisa membangun keluarga yang baik, ya?" kata Zeff sedikit cemas juga. Dia sudah dengar dari Jessica kalau Zoro orang yang sedikit 'sulit' untuk diajak berhubungan, tapi dia tak tahu sampai seberapa parah penyakit antisosial Zoro, jadi dia tak bisa menyiapkan strategi agar bisa disukai olehnya.

Zeff lalu menyikut rusuk Sanji saat dia tak mendapat respon apapun dari Zoro yang memandanginya dengan penuh selidik dengan mata tajamnya yang liar bagai binatang buas itu. "Aduh! Apa sih?" bisik Sanji kaget karena tiba-tiba disikut.

"Kau juga kasih salam ke adikmu. Dia lebih muda setahun darimu," kata Zeff pelan, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Eeh?" Sanji merasa tak ingin melakukanya, tapi melihat ayahnya melotot dia tak punya pilihan. "H-hai, Zoro," sapanya sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Hn...." Zoro bergumam ringan, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Zoro, dibalas dong, sapaanya," kata Ibunya dengan wajah tak enak.

"Aah, oke. Inspeksi selesai," kata Zoro tiba-tiba, lalu berdiri.

"Lho, Zoro?" tanya Ibunya makin heran saja.

"Aku sudah melihat dan mendengar. Aku tak menentang pernikahan Ibu, kok," kata Zoro sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbalik. "Tapi aku juga tak berminat dengan peran seperti di permainan rumah-rumahan. Lakukan saja sesuka kalian," lanjutnya seraya beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, Zoro!" teriak ibunya sambil berdiri dan bermaksud menyusul.

"Biar aku yang kejar, Jessica-san," kata Sanji mendahului dan segera mengejar si marimo keluar restoran.

"Hei, Zoro! Tunggu dulu! Yang tadi itu benar-benar keterlaluan, lho! Masa' kau berlaku seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri?" kata Sanji sambil memegang bahu Zoro dengan cukup keras. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Cara Zoro memperlakukan _lady_ tidak benar, dan dia tak suka itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Alis papan dart!" Zoro dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Sanji dari bahunya.

"A-alis papan...! Dari tadi dibiarkan malah ngelunjak...! Siapa yang kau panggil alis papan dart, Marimo sialan!?" teriak Sanji sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya sambil menunjuk Zoro dengan telunjuknya. "Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi ya!?" katanya mengancam.

"Memangnya kau bisa, kurus kering begitu," Zoro menyeringai sinis.

"Awas, kau!" Sanji hendak menendang marimo sombong itu, tapi Zoro mengalihkan pandangan darinya, seperti mendengar sesuatu. Meskipun Sanji mengurangi tenaganya, ajaib juga Zoro bisa menangkap pergelangan kakinya dengan tepat tanpa melihat serangan itu.

_He-h, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menangkap kakiku begitu...!_—pikir Sanji heran.

"Aku sibuk, tak ada waktu meladenimu, Alis keriting," kata Zoro sambil melepaskan kaki Sanji. Lalu dengan secepat kilat, dia menghilang ke tikungan jalan, melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa sih, dasar orang nggak beres...!" Sanji melihat sosoknya sampai dia menghilang, lalu tersadar. "Tunggu, dia panggil aku apa tadi!? _Alis keriting!?_ Bocah KURANG AJAR! AWAS KALAU KETEMU LAGI, MARIMO-BRENGSEEEK!"

_Apa sih!? Apa-apaan sih!? Biarpun dia __itu adik...SAMA SEKALI NGGAK LUCUUUUU!!!_

Begitulah batin Sanji berteriak menggelegar dengan dihiasi petir-petir Zeus yang tengah murka. Kesan pertama pertemuan kedua tokoh utama memang sangat jelek. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah ini yang mengharuskan mereka berdua tinggal seatap?

**Bersambung...

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ahaha, beres juga fandom One Piece yang bahasa Indo.... Sepertinya yang ini bakal menarik buat ditulis, nih. Oke, semoga nggak ada yang oOC di sini... tapi Jessica kaya'nya agak oOC ya? Sudahlah.... Masih bersambung sih, tapi Luna pikir enak juga kalau Zoro agak melunak di bagian dua nanti. Gimana menurut kalian? Sudah oke kah? Bakalan dilanjutin loh. Soalnya ini tipe cerita favorit luna, fufufu...review, ya? Biar luna dapat lebih banyak ilham.

_Damn_, luna harus minta maaf sama para pembaca fanfic luna di FF net. Ceritanya belom ada yang diupdate...T_T Semoga mereka nggak marah-marah amat ya.... Yah, itu entar aja deh. Ujian masih berlangsung...ganbatte, luna...! (maaf jadi curhat, OOT nih...) *sweats*


	2. Bagian 2

**A/N: **Seperti yang dijanjikan, dalam waktu yang relatif singkat luna bisa apdet cerita yang ini. Entah bakal sampai berapa chapter untuk fandom (yang niatnya mau dibikin pendek) ini. Semoga bisa selesai sebelum luna apdet cerita lainya XD (kalo nggak, bisa stress nih, menyelesaikan semuanya T_T)

**Dsiclaimer: Oda-chi adalah bapak kandung One Piece dan para karakternya, luna cuma pinjem karakternya buat main. **

**Warning: **_mungkin sama saja dengan chapter sebelumnya. Yang jelas AU, bahasa kasar, dan kekerasan, lalu ada hints pairing baik het maupun shounen ai… yang lainya mungkin sambil jalan saja dicermati…_

Oya, tak lupa makasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada beta Luna: ShinomoriNaomi-chan ^__^_

* * *

  
_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 2**

Begitulah…

Apanya yang begitulah? Yah, bisa dibilang kehidupan Sanji dan keluarganya setelah insiden terakhir di perkenalan antara dia-ayahnya dengan calon ibunya dan calon adiknya.

Meskipun dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, akhirnya Zeff dan Jessica tetap melangsungkan pernikahan. Walaupun pernikahanya tidak terlalu mewah, hanya mengundang kerabat dekat—yang bagi Sanji dan Zeff mungkin hampir tidak ada—, para staf Baratie yang bekerja di bawah Zeff dan sedikit rekan-rekanya, rekan-rekan Jessica, dan teman-teman akrab Sanji—artinya ya, geng Topi Jerami plus beberapa wanita yang dikencani Sanji. Zeff dan Jessica tampak bahagia di pernikahan itu.

Melihat tamu-tamu yang datang, Sanji sempat heran karena teman-teman Zoro 'yang seusia' tak ada yang hadir. Di dekatnya hanya ada seorang paman berambut hitam lurus panjang dan berkacamata. Wajah paman itu terlihat lembut dan baik hati, tapi Sanji tak menggubrisnya karena sebetulnya ada yang lebih membuat Sanji terpukau daripada hal itu.

_Si marimo sialan itu…__ sangat cocok memakai pakaian resmi!_

Sanji benar-benar tak habis pikir. Memangnya ada keajaiban macam itu? Orang yang punya sifat sejelek itu kenapa bisa sekeren itu dengan hem putih berdasi hijau tua yang ditimpa jas hitam dan celana panjang kain hitam? Bentuk badannya itu lho, yang membuat iri para lelaki dan membuat semua mata wanita tertuju ke arahnya! Lagipula anting dan dandanan rambutnya menimbulkan kesan liar yang kerap disukai para wanita—dan mungkin dikagumi para pria.

Sudah begitu, ketika mengantar Jessica ke pelaminan untuk diserahkan kepada Zeff, Zoro menunjukan wajah yang begitu kalem dan _cool_, ditambah lagi dia memandang Jessica dengan sangat lembut, membuat semua tamu pernikahan itu (termasuk Sanji) menyadari betapa Zoro sayang pada ibunya. Semua wanita seakan meleleh sambil berkomentar "Aww~," saat melihat adegan Zoro memeluk ibunya sebelum menyerahkan tangan sang ibu ke sang (calon) ayah.

Sanji bisa melihat Zoro menatap Zeff dengan yakin, sekaligus seolah memperingatkan kalau sampai dia melukai ibunya, mungkin Zeff bakal diburunya sampai ke ujung neraka sekalipun. Zeff dengan yakin menerima amanat dan peringatan itu dengan sepenuh hati dan mengikrar sumpah di hadapan Tuhan dan Zoro kalau dia akan membahagiakan Jessica dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Lalu upacara pun dilanjutkan ke resepsi pernikahan. Sanji berkumpul dengan teman-teman gengnya, sementara Zeff dan Jessica berbincang dengan tamu-tamu mereka. Lagi-lagi Sanji menyalakan rokoknya dan mulai menghisap nikotin untuk bersantai.

"Bisa-bisanya merokok di saat seperti ini," kata Nami yang memakai gaun panjang kuning dengan tampang sebal. Ia memakai hiasan bunga matahari keemasan di rambutnya yang sedikit digelung.

"Wah, maaf Nami-san, tapi kalau tidak begini, aku tak bisa tenang," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum manis pada Nami.

"Yah, sudahlah… toh kau sendiri yang rugi," kata Nami menghela nafas, tak mau peduli lagi.

"Tapi," tiba-tiba Vivi yang ada di samping Nami—dengan gaun biru tua dan hiasan bunga mawar merah di rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai di punggungnya—ikut berkata, "-putra Jessica-san itu, lho! Keren sekali, ya~!" Vivi terpesona dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sanji kontan merasa sebal saat mendengar _remark_ yang paling tak ingin diakuinya soal adik tirinya itu. "Namanya Zoro, ya? Orangnya seperti apa ya, Sanji-san?" tanya Vivi dengan pandangan penuh harap pada Sanji.

"Uh~, aku belum terlalu kenal dia sih…," kata Sanji mencoba menghindar.

_Aku tak bisa mengecewakan harapan Vivi-chan dengan mengatakan kalau marimo kurang ajar itu antisosial dan tak ramah__, juga orang super tak sopan dengan perangai kasar! Maaf, Vivi-chan~!_—pikir Sanji merasa sangat menyesal, menoleh ke arah lain supaya wajah menangisnya tak terlihat oleh Vivi dan Nami.

Namun, bukan Nami namanya kalau tak bisa membaca gelagat aneh Sanji meskipun kadang-kadang caranya membaca itu _sangat salah_. Nami menyeringai kecil. "Haha…," katanya seperti baru saja mendapat ilham melihat tingkah Sanji yang agak tak wajar itu.

"Ada apa, Nami?" tanya Vivi heran, melihat wajah Nami yang super licik itu.

"Sepertinya Tuan Sanji merasa tersaingi, ya?" jawab Nami sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Sanji kelihatan kaget.

"Eh?" tanya Sanji sembari melihat ke arah Nami dengan wajah tak paham.

"Fufu, tentu saja. Lelaki yang bakal jadi adikmu itu nanti kan, akan tinggal seatap juga denganmu. Kalau beruntung, mungkin dia akan pindah sekolah ke sekolah kita juga. Terus… para gadis yang melihatnya bakal berkerumun seperti semut mengerumuni gula, ya? Wah, wah… Sanji-kun, terancam rupanya?" kata Nami seolah sudah membaca semuanya.

Sanji sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa saking herannya dia dengan kebiasaan Nami yang membaca terlalu jauh. Dia merasa terancam oleh si Marimo? Yang benar saja! Dengan sifat sejelek itu, jangankan wanita, teman lelaki pun akan menjauh dari lumut usang itu! Sanji tak usah melakukan apa-apa pun, si Marimo pasti bakal jatuh dengan sendirinya.

Hanya saja… sepertinya Sanji tak bisa membiarkan hal itu…sayang sekali ya? Soalnya dia harus membuktikan pada pak tua sial itu kalau dia juga bisa menjadi seorang kakak! Bagaimana pun caranya, Sanji tak akan mau mengalah! Memang dia suka main dan suka wanita, tapi dia paling tak suka diremehkan. Nilai-nilai pelajaran dan olah raganya sudah oke, lalu dia juga supel serta populer, tapi si pak tua sial itu masih saja suka mengritiknya dan meminta lebih darinya.

_Khh! Memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku naik darah! Awas saja! Mau macan, mau serigala, __silakan datang ke sini! Pasti bisa kubuat bertekuk lutut di bawah kakiku! Si marimo itu bakal kubuat jadi _brother complex_ kalau perlu!_—tekad Sanji bulat-bulat dalam hati secara tiba-tiba, mulai bersemangat dan berapi-api, membuat Nami dan Vivi yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dan gelagat Sanji menjauh beberapa langkah.

"Kenapa sih, dia?" bisik Nami bertanya dengan wajah aneh dan waspada.

"Mungkin sakit perut?" tebak Vivi dengan wajah agak cemas.

Zoro yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan paman berwajah baik itu melirik ke arah Sanji dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang. Sanji melihatnya dengan tatapan yakin dan Zoro langsung menyeringai kecil bagai tengah menantang duel.

_Sialan! Aku tak akan kalah dari si Marimo itu!_—tekad Sanji makin bulat.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Kemudian…dimulailah kehidupan keluarga baru Sanji. Dimulai dari hal yang paling dasar, kebiasaan kedua belah pihak—ayah dan ibu—berubah secara cepat dalam semalam.

Kehebohan di pagi hari yang biasa dilakukan Sanji dan Zeff saat memasak makan pagi, entah kenapa tidak terdengar pada pagi hari pertama setelah pernikahan Zeff dan Jessica.

Sanji secara jujur… merasa kaget.

"Selamat pagi, Sanji. Sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Duduk saja dulu di kursi," sapa Jessica sambil tersenyum. Wanita yang menjadi ibu baru Sanji itu memakai apron biru dengan tulisan 'Kiss the Cook' di bagian dada, yang biasa dipakai Sanji untuk memasak, untuk melindungi blous abu-abunya. Sementara penggorengan ada di tangan kirinya.

Selama beberapa detik, Sanji cuma bisa berdiri terpaku di depan pintu dapur. Rasanya… ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi dia tak bisa memikirkan apa yang aneh itu.

"Minggir. Menghalangi jalan, tahu." Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakang Sanji yang membuat si pirang bermata biru itu terperanjat.

"A—!" Sanji hampir saja berteriak ke arah suara tak sopan yang dikenalnya sebagai suara si marimo kurang ajar berdarah hijau itu, tapi dia ingat tekadnya saat di resepsi pernikahan, jadi ia menahan diri meskipun pembuluh darah bermunculan di kepala dan wajahnya. "Oh, Zoro… sori," katanya berat hati, agak menggerutu, tapi menyingkir juga dari jalan masuk.

Zoro, dengan ekspresi tak peduli, langsung masuk ke dapur tanpa mengucapkan salam pada Sanji. Rasanya pembuluh-pembuluh di kepala, wajah, dan leher Sanji bakal meledak sepersekian detik lagi dengan ketidaksopanan adiknya itu. Sanji mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri.

"Tunggu, Zoro. Seharusnya kau tak boleh begitu. Ucapkan salam selamat pagimu dengan benar pada Sanji," perintah ibunya sambil bertolak pinggang dan cemberut pada anaknya yang baru saja duduk dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu.

"Eeh, aku kan sudah menyuruhnya minggir dari pintu," kata Zoro dengan wajah keberatan.

"Makanya, itu bukan salam yang benar! Kau tak boleh begitu pada kakakmu!" omel ibunya, sebal.

Zoro mengerutkan alis matanya dan menghela nafas. "Merepotkan saja," desahnya agak sebal. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Sanji lagi dan membuka mulutnya. "Selamat pagi," katanya datar.

_M__alah makin menyebalkaaan!_—pikir Sanji ingin segera menendang kepala Marimo brengsek itu.

"Pa-pagi, Zoro," sapa Sanji balik sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan amarahnya. Lalu Sanji pun masuk ke dapur untuk bergabung sarapan pagi. "Lho, si pak tua ke mana?" tanya Sanji agak heran karena ayahnya belum muncul juga meski jam makan pagi baru saja lewat. Biasanya ia tak pernah terlambat untuk hal semacam ini.

"Fufufu, masih tidur tuh. Entah kenapa Zeff bilang ingin sarapan di tempat tidur saja," kata Jessica sambil terkikik pelan, menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangan halusnya.

Wajah Sanji langsung merah padam mendengarnya. Zoro hanya berdehem pelan seperti sedang menahan tawa dan melanjutkan makan paginya dengan tenang dan _cool_.

_Iya, ya…__ kan pengantin baru...—_ Sanji berpikir, masih memerah, tapi dia sudah melanjutkan makan paginya.

Lalu dia juga teringat akan hal lain. "Oya, Zoro, katanya akan pindah ke SMA Grand Line?" tanya Sanji mencoba mengajak bicara adiknya dengan normal.

"Hn," respon Zoro tanpa menoleh ke arah Sanji.

'_Hn' itu maksudnya apa, sih? Iya atau tidak?_—pikir Sanji dengan tampang aneh.

"Jadi… maksudnya 'iya', kan?" tanya Sanji memastikan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan tanya," balas Zoro masih tak menggubrisnya.

_Bocah iniii! Benar-benar tak ada lucu-lucunya!_—pikir Sanji mulai emosi lagi. _Ya sudah! Begitu saja seumur hidup, Marimo dungu! Lumut tak berguna! Karang laut bodoh!_—maki-maki Sanji dalam batinnya sambil melotot berapi-api ke arah Zoro.

"Jangan menatapku dengan 'panas' begitu. Kau homo ya?" kata Zoro dengan pandangan jijik, membuat Jessica meneyemburkan minumannya karena kaget dan Sanji….

_Sudah…_

"Tunggu, Zoro! Bicara apa kamu!? Ayo minta maaf pada Sanji!" teriak Jessica marah dengan komentar Zoro barusan dan Sanji….

_Batasnya…_

Sanji tak sanggup lagi mengontrol emosinya dan melayanglah tendangan khas Sanji yang dengan mudah dielakkan oleh Zoro. Dia kan atlet kendo, tentu bisa mengelak sabetan pedang… _eeh_… maksudnya sabetan kaki Sanji dengan cepat.

"Kalau itu tak benar, Kau tak usah marah dong, Kak?" Zoro lagi-lagi menyeringai menantang.

"Awas, kau!" amuk Sanji murka. Lalu akhirnya, meledaklah pertengkaran kakak-adik pertama Sanji dan Zoro di rumah mereka… di dapur pula.

Atau lebih tepatnya, pertarungan mempertaruhkan harga diri.

Sanji benar-benar tak tahan dengan marimo satu ini dan dia sendiri tak paham kenapa. Segalanya yang ada pada diri Zoro meneriakkan kalimat 'Kau menyebalkaaan!' ke arah Sanji dan dia benar-benar tak suka itu. Sanji sudah mencoba bersabar, tapi kesabaran juga ada batasnya. Apalagi fitnah barusan…!

"Punya mulut itu dijaga! Dasar Marimo sial!" teriak Sanji sangat kesal sembari menyerang Zoro dengan semua ilmu tendangan yang dia miliki, tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya karena Zoro bisa mengelak atau menangkis semua itu.

Zoro diam saja, tapi matanya sudah menajam, memperhatikan, dan membaca segala gerak otot Sanji. Sepertinya dia menanggapi serangan Sanji dengan serius.

"Tunggu! Hentikan, kalian berdua!" teriak Jessica cemas, tapi karena baik Sanji dan Zoro tak ada yang memperhatikan—sibuk berkelahi sendiri—, tiba-tiba Jessica merasa kesal. "Kubilang… HENTIKAN! Dengar tidak, sih!?"

Lalu tiba-tiba garpu-garpu dan pisau-pisau beterbangan ke arah Zoro dan Sanji yang tepat mengenai lengan baju Zoro dan kerah seragam Sanji, lalu menarik mereka menancap di tembok.

Zoro dan Sanji sangat terkejut dengan hal itu. Wajah mereka memucat melihat garpu dan pisau-pisau itu menancap sangat dekat dengan kulit mereka. Saat mereka melihat ke arah Jessica, wanita anggun dan lembut bagai Venus itu sekarang memasang wajah seperti preman. Air muka Sanji dan Zoro tambah pucat kalau memang bisa.

"Kalian… kalian pikir sedang melakukan apa dan dimana, hah!? Bocah-bocah dungu!?" teriak Jessica dengan bahasa yang kasar dan keras, yang kontan menancapkan pasak kayu ke jantung Sanji.

_Jess__ica-san… bahasanya__…__!__—_Sanji hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Aah, keluar deh, sifat aslinya," kata Zoro sambil menghela nafas panjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Hah?"Jessica melotot ke arah Zoro dengan mata lasernya yang kontan membuat si anak mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping wajahnya, tanda dia tak akan melawan.

"Jessica-san…." Sanji sudah menangis sekarang, benar-benar takut. Mengetahui sisi tersembunyi yang menakutkan dari ibu tirinya bukan rencana Sanji sih.

Melihat wajah Sanji, tiba-tiba Jessica tersadar. "Hah, aduh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" katanya kaget. "Sanji, kau tak apa-apa?" kata Jessica cemas sambil melepaskan garpu dan pisau dari pakaian Sanji.

Saat melihat adegan Jessica mencemaskan dan mencoba menenangkan Sanji, tiba-tiba Zoro memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia melepas garpu dan pisau dari lengan bajunya, membebaskan dirinya sendiri dari tembok. Lalu ia meletakanya peralatan makan tersebut di meja.

"Sanji, kau tidak terluka, kan? Maaf ya, aku memang jadi lepas kontrol kalau marah. Aduh… jadi mengagetkan Sanji begini. Maaf ya, Sanji," kata Jessica benar-benar menyesal pada Sanji yang terduduk lemas di lantai sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Ha, hahaha," tawa Sanji dengan wajah cemas sambil berkeringat dingin. "A-aku tak apa-apa kok… cuma kaget…."

_Se-seram sekali! Akan kuingat baik-baik kalau tak boleh membuat Jessica-san marah…!_—Sanji mengukir catatan itu baik-baik di kepalanya dan bersumpah tak akan lupa selamanya.

Lalu dia melihat Zoro mengambil tas sekolahnya dari kursi dengan ekspresi yang agak aneh. Dia seperti… kesal?

"Oi, Marimo, mau kemana?" panggil Sanji.

Zoro agak tersentak dan Jessica juga menoleh ke arahnya. "Tunggu, Zoro! Kau belum minta maaf pada Sanji!" kata Jessica sambil berdiri, mencoba menasihati anaknya yang benar-benar sudah keterlaluan tadi.

Zoro tak menoleh ke arah mereka, dan dengan kata-kata singkat, "Ke sekolah," ia meninggalkan dapur dengan tenang.

"Zoro!!" Jessica masih mencoba memanggilnya, tapi Zoro sudah keluar dari dapur dan tak kembali lagi. "Dasar…!" Jessica berdecak sambil merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena aktivitas berlebihan barusan.

_Lho…?_—Sanji merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh lagi melihat pemandangan itu. _Apa ya…? Kenapa… baru saja rasanya… dadaku jadi sesak…?_—pikir Sanji benar-benar heran sekarang sambil menyentuh dan mencengkeram seragam di dadanya.

"Maaf ya, Sanji," kata Jessica sambil menghela nafas lemas dan membantu Sanji berdiri. Kemudian mereka duduk di kursi. Sanji ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi keburu dipotong. "Tolong maafkan sikap Zoro barusan," kata Jessica sambil tersenyum sedih. "Sikapnya padamu memang agak keterlaluan, tapi dia tak punya maksud jahat, kok. Zoro itu… cuma sedikit merajuk," katanya sambil bersemu merah.

"Eh?" Sanji sama sekali tak mengira kata-kata itu yang akan dia dengar. "Me-merajuk?" tanyanya dengan tampang aneh tak percaya.

_Marimo itu?_—pikir Sanji benar-benar merasa aneh mendengar kata Zoro dan merajuk ada dalam satu kalimat, benar-benar tidak cocok soalnya.

"Benar… karena lama terbiasa sendirian, dia jadi tak suka berbagi dengan orang lain," kata Jessica masih dengan wajah memerah malu. "Mungkin memang terdengar aneh, tapi dia cukup sensitif untuk hal-hal yang personal. Mungkin… dia merasa Sanji merebut perhatianku darinya," kata Jessica sambil tersenyum sedih.

_Ah…!_—tiba-tiba Sanji tersadar. _Jadi begitu…. benar juga… dia dan aku kan, berada dalam situasi yang sama, ya?_—pikir Sanji tiba-tiba merasa lucu sendiri. _Lain denganku yang bisa berkata dengan tegas kalau aku tak suka berbagi, Zoro yang tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanya mencoba protes dengan berlaku seperti anak kecil. _

Sanji tertawa pelan, membuat Jessica melihatnya dengan heran. "Sanji?" panggilnya cemas. Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur.

"Ah, maaf… baru saja aku berpikir kalau ternyata, dia lucu juga," kata Sanji masih sambil terkekeh pelan. "Yah… memang dia itu orang yang sulit, ya?" kata Sanji merasa agak percaya diri sekarang, lalu dia berdiri.

"Sanji?" tanya Jessica sambil menatap Sanji dengan wajah tak paham.

"Aku juga harus ke sekolah, kan? Lagian, mungkin si marimo akan tersesat karena tak tahu jalan ke sekolah baru," kata Sanji sambil meringis senang.

Jessicatersenyum mendengarnya. "Bekal makan siangnya sudah kusiapkan, lho. Tolong bawakan bagian Zoro juga," kata Jessica dengan wajah senang. Sanji mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jempol ke ibunya dengan wajah ceria.

"Oya, Jessica-san," kata Sanji sebelum berangkat di depan pintu rumah sambil memanggul tasnya. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk membelikan apron baru untukmu," kata Sanji.

"Eh, kenapa? Apa yang ini aneh kupakai?" tanya Jessica agak cemas kalau penampilannya jadi memalukan dengan apron itu.

"Bukan, apron itu… apron yang biasa kupakai…," kata Sanji agak canggung. Jessica menatapnya dengan tak paham. "Umm… sebelum Jessica-san masuk ke rumah, akulah yang bertugas memasak pagi hari, dan apron itu yang sering kupakai, jadi… aku merasa sedikit cemas saat melihatmu memasak dengan apron itu pagi ini…."

_Aku merasa…__ peranku di rumah ini jadi hilang karena direbut olehmu…._

Sanji menutup mata dan mulutnya dengan wajah memerah setelah mengakui bahwa dirinya juga tak suka berbagi tentang sesuatu yang personal. Jessica hanya menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut, lalu segera minta maaf. Namun, kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Sanji.

"Aku senang kau mau jujur padaku, Sanji. Memang seharusnya begitu. Seorang anak tidak boleh menahan perasaannya terhadap orang tuanya," Jessica melihat Sanji dengan tatapan lembut seorang ibu. "Mungkin… kalau ada di dekatmu, anak itu juga bisa jadi lebih jujur ya?" katanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Aku sedang mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik, kok, Jessica-san," kata Sanji senang.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menahan diri juga pada Zoro, ya? Hubungan kakak-adik yang sebenarnya itu lebih keras lho! Kalau memang marah, lakukan saja seperti tadi! Berkelahi dan tumpahkan unek-unekmu padanya, lalu baikan lagi, oke?" kata Jessica menjadi bersemangat.

"Hahaha, asalkan Jessica-san tidak marah lagi seperti tadi, sih," kata Sanji sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Oke, tapi jangan berkelahi di dalam rumah ya, soalnya merusak barang. Itu yang aku tak mau kalian lakukan tadi," kata Jessica sambil tersenyum lebar.

_I—, ibu yang hebat…!_—pikir Sanji kagum.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, Jessica-san," kata Sanji sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jessica.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" balas Jessica balas melambai dengan senang. Lalu dia menghela nafas panjang setelah Sanji menghilang di tikungan. "Kakak yang baik, ya…. Mungkin memang bisa, ya?" Jessica tersenyum dan masuk lagi ke rumah sambil bersenandung senang.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Choppiii!" seorang wanita berambut abu-abu kebiruan panjang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Chopper yang tengah membaca buku kedokteran dan memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Gyaaa! Porche-san! Tolong jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" teriak Chopper kaget, sampai menjatuhkan buku teks Fisiologi Manusia karangan Guyton itu dari tangannya.

"Aww~, Choppi, jangan belajar terus~. Ayo main sebentar~," kata Porche sok imut, mencoba menggoda Chopper dengan keseksianya.

"Eh~, ini kan sedang jam pelajaran?" kata Chopper saat melihat ke papan tulis. Sepertinya gurunya sudah memiliki imun tersendiri sehingga tidak berteriak ataupun menangis lagi dengan pemandangan itu. "Lagipula… Porche-san kan kelas II! Kenapa ada di kelasku, sih!?" protes Chopper mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Porche yang mulai mencekiknya itu. Mana dia pakai parfum aneh lagi, membuat Chopper pusing. Begitu-begitu, hidung Chopper sangat sensitif karena dia harus bisa mengenali jenis tanaman yang dapat dijadikan obat atau tanaman beracun dari baunya saja.

"Eh~, habis pelajarannya membosankan sih~. Porche lebih senang main sama Choppi daripada belajar~," kata Porche sok polos.

"Jangan begitu! Sekolah tempat buat belajar, kan? Lepas dong! Sesak nih!" berontak Chopper sedikit lebih keras. "Dan bawa kembali teman-teman kelas II di belakangmu itu ke kelas mereka sendiri!" tambah Chopper sambil menunjuk beberapa anak perempuan kelas II yang sekelompok dengan Porche, atau lebih tepatnya diperbudak olehnya.

"Kyaaa, Choppi marah, lucunyaaa!" pelukan Porche malah makin erat, membuat Chopper tercekik.

"Se-seseorang~, tolong aku~~!" hampir saja Chopper kehabisan nafas sampai tiba-tiba beberapa anak perempuan merebut Chopper dari dekapan Porche.

"Tunggu, Porche-_senpai_! Dia sudah bilang kalau nggak mau, kan!?" protes salah seorang anak perempuan.

"Hah?" Porche melihat ke arah anak perempuan berambut cokelat itu dengan wajah sebal.

"Apis benar! Chopper bilang dia tidak suka dipeluk-peluk begitu, Porche-_senpai_! Jangan ngelunjak dong, mentang-mentang kelas II…! Kembali ke kelasmu sendiri sana!" Anak-anak perempuan lain ikut berteriak kesal dan mencoba mengusir Porche dari kelas mereka.

"Apa katamu, bocah-bocah bau kencur!?" Kelompok Porche juga mulai merasa sangat sebal, dan sudah siap meladeni mereka semua kalau mereka mau berkelahi. Pak guru mulai panik dan anak-anak lelaki mulai memberi semangat pada para gadis yang akan mulai berkelahi. Chopper sudah berusaha menghentikan mereka, tapi situasi tambah memanas saja dan hampir saja pertempuran antara anak perempuan kelas Chopper dengan kelompok Porche pecah, tapi suara pintu geser dibuka tiba-tiba membuat semua orang terkejut dan terdiam.

Semua mata tertuju ke pintu dan seseorang melangkah masuk. "Umm…ini kelas 1-D…kan?" tanya lelaki berambut hijau dan berseragam putih hitam itu dengan heran dan tidak yakin sembari melihat kejadian di hadapanya itu.

_Memangnya di jam pelajaran semua siswa berdiri, ya? Gurunya pun kelihatan mau menangis…._—pikir Zoro mencoba tanpa ekspresi, tapi sepertinya dia memang cukup kaget.

"S-siapa ya?" Pak guru yang tadi terlihat akan menangis membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot dan melihat ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan heran.

"Aah, saya Roronoa Zoro yang mulai masuk hari ini," kata Zoro dengan wajah tampak kalem.

_Ooh, Roronoa __Zoro yang kemarin!_—Chopper langsung ingat saat mendengar nama Zoro.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, dan Vivi terus membicarakan adik baru Sanji yang katanya sangat keren sehabis pesta kemarin. Sayang sekali, Chopper tidak bisa datang karena dia harus membantu di klinik dokter Rin, nenek yang sudah Chopper anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dia terus penasaran dengan seperti apa Zoro itu, dan sekarang dia melihatnya! Memang benar, Zoro terlihat sangat keren!

"Ah, Roronoa-kun, ya? Aku ingat Pak Kepala bilang ada murid baru di kelasku… Ng, kenapa terlambat datang? Ini sudah jam kelima, lho," tanya gurunya mulai bersikap seperti guru pada umumnya.

"Aah, ada banyak hal yang harus dibereskan di rumah tadi…," kata Zoro berbohong. Sebenarnya tadi dia tersesat dan baru ketemu sekolah ini beberapa menit lalu. Dia bahkan belum ke ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung mengikuti jadwal yang kemarin sudah diterimanya dari Sanji yang –entah apa maksudnya—sudah berbaik hati mengambilkannya.

"Yah, karena ini hari pertama, tidak apa-apa, deh…," kata gurunya sambil membetulkan kaca matanya lagi. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya lagi dan memasang tampang aneh saat melihat wajah dan mata para gadis di kelas itu yang sudah berwarna merah jambu dengan background hati dan bunga-bunga beterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Para lelaki pun kelihatan kagum melihat wajah dan tubuh Zoro.

Pak guru berdehem pelan. "Umm… mulai hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Roronoa Zoro, silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata pak guru sedikit berwibawa.

"Halo," katanya singkat. Lalu dia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi hingga suasanannya menjadi aneh.

"Eeh… itu saja?" tanya gurunya dengan wajah salah tingkah.

Zoro menoleh ke arah gurunya dengan wajah heran. "Kau ingin aku bicara apa memangnya? Mereka sudah tahu namaku, kan?" tanyanya aneh.

"Yah… misalnya hobimu, yang kau suka atau tak suka?" kata gurunya pelan dengan wajah heran juga.

"Hobi… tidur dan kendo, yang kusuka… kendo, pedang, yang tak aku suka… banyak," kata Zoro sambil mencoba berpikir.

_A…__ A__NEH!_—pikir semua orang di kelas itu kecuali Chopper yang memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Itu saja?" tanya Zoro lagi.

"Yah, sudah cukup, kau boleh duduk," kata gurunya dengan air mata berlinang. "Ng… tempat yang kosong…?"

"Ya! Pak guru!" Chopper langsung mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. "Sebelahku kosong! Bisa dipakai!" katanya agak terpatah-patah saking semangatnya.

"Ah, baiklah… di sebelah Chopper saja kalau begitu," kata si guru sambil menunjuk meja kosong di samping Chopper. Zoro melihat tempat itu juga dan mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah kursinya.

Saat itu ada yang coba mengusilinya dengan menjulurkan kakinya keluar meja supaya Zoro terjegal, tapi Chopper melihat hal itu dan berdiri. "Hei—!" belum sempat Chopper mengomel, Zoro sudah menginjak kaki anak itu dengan 'keras.' Anak lelaki itu langsung meraung kesakitan, sampai jatuh dari kursinya sendiri. Sedangkan Zoro, tanpa merubah roman mukanya, dia duduk di kursi meja samping Chopper dengan tenang.

"Huh, bocah," gumam Zoro pelan dengan ekspresi yang sangat _cool_ di mata Chopper.

_Ke…__ KEREEEN! Ini dia lelaki sejati! Adik Sanji memang hebat!_—pikir Chopper dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia mendapat idola baru selain Luffy dan Sanji.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, tentu Zoro mengetahuinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chopper. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"T-tak apa-apa, kok! Sa-salam kenal ya, Zoro! Aku Tony. Tony. Chopper, panggil saja Chopper!" kata Chopper memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah memerah malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Zoro.

"Hn," Zoro menatapnya sebentar dan menangguk, tapi cuma itu. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah jendela dan sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran maupun Chopper.

_Lho?_—Chopper melihat Zoro dengan heran. Meskipun keren, ternyata sikap Zoro seperti itu. Dia tampak… kesepian? Chopper mungkin berlebihan, tapi… sepertinya sosok Zoro mengingatkanya pada dirinya yang dulu sebelum bertemu Luffy dan kawan-kawannya yang sekarang.

Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, Zoro tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada teman-teman barunya (Porche dan kelompoknya sudah diusir dengan paksa oleh Pak guru dan pulang ke kelasnya sendiri dengan cemberut karena tak bisa ngobrol dengan Chopper dan Zoro, si murid baru dulu). Eeh… dibilang jadi teman juga, mereka baru kenal dia hari ini. Anak-anak perempuan sudah mengantri untuk bicara dengannya sepulang sekolah, tapi….

"Minggir, mengganggu tahu." Zoro mengusir mereka semua dengan tatapan tajamnya yang setajam pedang itu, dan kata-katanya sama sekali tak ramah.

_Wah, sikapnya beda sekali dengan Sanji, ya? Kalau Sanji pasti sudah menari berputar-putar dengan mata bentuk hati kalau dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Lagipula, daripada disebut kesepian…__ dia lebih tepat disebut seram! Kalau dengan tampang dan wajah begitu, yang mau mengganggu juga akan berpikir dua kali ya?_—pikir Chopper dengan wajah cemas dan air mata berlinang.

"Oi," panggil Zoro pada Chopper yang masih sibuk berpikir itu hingga mengagetkanya.

"Eh, apa!?" katanya agak sedikit keras, kaget. "K-Kau memanggilku, Zoro?" tanyanya pelan. Zoro menangguk. "Chopper," katanya.

"Hah?" tanya Zoro tak paham.

"Pa-panggil aku Chopper, ya?" kata Chopper sambil tersenyum ramah.

Zoro terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Chopper," katanya.

Senyum lebar dan cerah langsung mengembang di bibir Chopper yang sangat imut itu. "Apa?" tanya Chopper terlihat sangat senang.

"Klub Kendo… di sekolah ini ada tidak?" tanyanya.

"Ada, tentu saja! Zoro bermain kendo, ya?" tanya Chopper ingin tahu.

"Berlatih," kata Zoro, lalu dia diam.

"Eh?" tanya Chopper heran.

"Berlatih kendo, bukan 'bermain'," jelas Zoro tanpa ekspresi.

"O-oh, ya… tentu, 'berlatih' itu kosa kata yang lebih tepat, ya. Soalnya Kendo kan, salah satu _Martial Arts_," kata Chopper sambil meninju telapak tanganya, paham. "Aku jadi belajar, terima kasih, Zoro," kata Chopper senang.

"Jadi… di mana?" tanya Zoro pelan.

"Ah, bodohnya aku! Ayo aku antar, Zoro," kata Chopper sambil berdiri.

"Ah, arahnya saja," kata Zoro.

"Jangan! Sekolah ini besar, lho! Kau kan belum keliling sekolah ini, jadi belum familiar kan? Aku antar saja, sekalian keliling?" kata Chopper menawarkan.

Sesaat, wajah Zoro terlihat keberatan dan kesusahan, tapi lalu dia menghela nafas. "Mohon bantuannya," katanya pelan.

"Hei, jangan formal-formal begitu. Kita kan, teman!" kata Chopper sambil berjalan memandu Zoro sambil menggandeng tanganya.

Tiba-tiba Zoro tersentak dan menarik tanganya dari Chopper yang kaget juga karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. "Ah…, ma, maaf, ini kebiasaanku yang terbawa dari luar negeri. Aduh, jadi tak enak. Zoro tak suka gandengan tangan ya? Maaf, ya? Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu lho," kata Chopper agak cemas.

_Iya juga…__ ini kan di Jipanggu. Kalau anak lelaki menggandeng lelaki lainnya akan terlihat aneh, ya?_—pikir Chopper merasa bodoh.

Yah, baik Luffy, Sanji, maupun Usopp tak ada yang menarik tangannya dari Chopper waktu dia menggandeng mereka, jadi dia tidak tahu. Dia pikir teman boleh menggandeng teman lainnya, tentu saja ada yang tidak suka dengan itu. Chopper kurang hati-hati. Dia harus bertanya dulu kalau mau menggandeng tangan orang mulai sekarang.

"Umm… Zoro? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chopper makin cemas karena Zoro tak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Dia takut Zoro marah dan tak mau berteman denganya.

Zoro melihat tangannya. Lalu ekspresinya jadi kelihatan aneh, sedih, atau bagaimana begitu. "Sori, lebih baik beri tahu aku arahnya saja," kata Zoro lagi.

"Eh…? Tapi sekolahnya besar…,"

"Kalau kau mengekor terus, aku yang repot!" kata Zoro dengan wajah kesal, membuat Chopper tersentak kaget dan takut.

"OI!" tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan datang dari arah belakang Zoro, dan hampir saja kena kalau Zoro tak cepat-cepat mengeluarkan pedang kayunya untuk menangkis serangan itu.

"Sanji!" Chopper terlihat lebih kaget karena si pirang berwajah kesal itu tiba-tiba menyerang Zoro, adiknya sendiri. Zoro hanya berdecak sebal dan wajahnya berubah jadi dingin, tatapannya menajam beberapa kali lipat.

"Bukan begitu cara memperlakukan orang yang hendak menolong, Marimo tak tahu adat!" umpat Sanji sangat kesal.

"Tunggu, Sanji!" Copper berusaha menghentikannya memulai kekerasan. Apalagi mereka masih di wilayah sekolah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Alis keriting!" kata Zoro dengan alis berkerut marah.

"Zoro juga! Kalian kakak-adik, kok tidak akrab sih!?" kata Chopper mulai panik.

"Dia yang duluan, kan!? Tidak sopan begitu! Kalau tak diajari sopan santun, mau jadi apa nanti!?" protes Sanji sambil menunjuk Zoro dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ah, bukan begitu, Sanji. Tadi aku menggandengnya tanpa izin. Zoro tak suka itu, jadi dia marah. Aku yang salah kok," kata Chopper pelan sambil menahan Sanji.

"Bukan begitu," kata Zoro dengan wajah aneh, terlihat kesusahan… terlihat menyesal.

"Eh?" Chopper dan Sanji melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku bisa repot… kalau kalian dekat-dekat denganku," kata Zoro sambil melirik ke arah lain, lebih tepatnya ke bawah, dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk.

"_Zoro… lagi-lagi bersikap begitu! Kita ini teman, kan?"_

Sosok seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam pendek terbayang di kepala Zoro. "Ck…!" Tiba-tiba kepala Zoro jadi sakit dan dia memegangnya dengan wajah tampak kesakitan.

"Zoro?" Sanji jadi agak khawatir melihatnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Zoro sambil menatap Sanji dengan tatapan elangnya yang sangat tajam, membuat Sanji terpaku di tempat. Pandangan Zoro terlihat begitu dingin dan tanpa ampun, tapi luapan emosi juga terpancar darinya. Sangat aneh dan kontradiktif. Dia seperti kebingungan. "Sudah… jangan mendekat lebih dari ini…," kata Zoro lagi agak melunakkan suaranya yang tadi begitu tegang, seperti akan menyerang saja. "Jangan terlibat denganku lebih dari ini…!"

"_Zoro…, Kuina diculik…!"_

"Ukh…!" Zoro menjatuhkan pedangnya dan memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan.

"_Awas, __Zorooo!"_

Kilatan cahaya di kepala Zoro membuat gerakanya berhenti. Lalu dia menurunkan tanganya dari kepala dan kembali menatap Sanji (dan secara teknis, Chopper) dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi. "Sudah paham? Jangan terlibat denganku lagi. Aku tak suka terlalu akrab dengan orang lain," lanjutnya lagi tanpa emosi. Kemudian dia membungkuk, mengambil dan pedang kayunya. Setelah itu ia membalikan badan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

_A…__ apa-apan yang tadi itu?_—pikir Sanji sangat heran, tak mengerti.

"Hei, Sanji," panggil Chopper yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa cm itu pelan. Sanji menoleh ke arah Chopper yang masih memperhatikan punggung Zoro sebelum dia juga menoleh ke arah Sanji. "Apa dulu terjadi sesuatu padanya? Sepertinya dia mirip aku, tapi… sepertinya juga lebih berat," kata Chopper dengan cemas.

Sanji memandang Chopper dengan kaget, tapi kemudian tatapan matanya melembut dan menghangat melihat bocah yang tampak khawatir itu. Sanji mengelus rambut Chopper yang sangat lembut iu dengan sayang. "Hebat, ya, dokter Chopper bisa menebak yang seperti itu," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Chopper langsung memerah malu. "Me-meskipun dibilang begitu, a-aku tidak senang, lho. Bodoh!" kata Chopper malu-malu dengan wajah menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, jadi terlihat lucu sekali. Sanji tertawa melihatnya.

_Sesuatu, ya… __Mungkin aku harus mencari tahu dulu apa yang dialami __m__arimo sial itu kalau aku mau membuka hatinya yang sudah lengket terkunci itu ya…?_—pikir Sanji sambil memandang ke depan. _Tapi… siapa yang tahu sampai sejauh itu? Kalau bertanya pada Jessica-san, sama saja mengorek luka lama, dong? __Oya, k__alau tidak salah…_

Di pikiran Sanji tiba-tiba terlintas wajah seorang paman yang baik hati. "Ah!" sentak Sanji tiba-tiba teringat.

"A-ada apa, Sanji?" tanya Chopper kaget.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok…," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum.

_Benar juga, paman itu bicara akrab dengan __Zoro. Pasti kenalan yang cukup dekat. Kalau aku lihat di buku tamu dan bertanya pada Jessica-san, aku bisa dapat nama dan alamatnya. Lalu mungkin aku bisa tahu sesuatu darinya…._

Sanji pun membulatkan tekad. Perilaku si Marimo tadi memang sedikit aneh dan membuat Sanji agak khawatir. Dia jadi ingin tahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang Zoro.

Bagaimana Sanji akan mengorek masa lalu Zoro? Kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya….

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ini dia chapter dua! Whoa, kok hubungan Sanji dan Zoro makin parah, ya? Tapi akhirnya Chopper muncul! Luna bakal memunculkan karakter lainya di chapter berikutnya! XD Masa lalu macam apa yang membayangi kehidupan Zoro? Begitu banyak misteri! XD Semoga ini tidak jadi cerita yang terlalu angst! Harusnya luna bikin drama saja…. Eniwei, review? Sampai jumpa di chapter lanjut!


	3. Bagian 3

**A/N: **Oke, kemarin sudah diapdet chapter 2-nya. Sekarang kita masuk ke chapter 3 deh. Um…kaya'nya luna nggak usah buang-buang waktu dan tenaga buat berkicau di sini. Segera saja masuk ke dalam cerita, ya!

**Dislaimer: One Piece dan karakternya punya da-chi, Luna cuma pinjam cowok dan ceweknya buat main ^_^**

**Warning: **_kaya' yang di depan saja lah—AU, bahasa kasar, kekerasan, hints shounen ai~dll_

Seperti biasa, thanks pada ShinomoriNaomi yang sudah mem-beta cerita ini ^__^

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 3**

Saat bersantai di rumah, Sanji banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku-buku resep masakan dan majalah bela diri, terutama beladiri yang hanya menggunakan kaki; _savate_, misalnya, satu-satunya ilmu bela diri dengan jurus kaki dari Perancis, _taekwondo,_ ilmu bela diri dari Korea, _kick boxing_ dari Thailand, dan sebagaiya. Kalau tidak, Sanji menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba resep-resep masakan tersebut di dapur dan kadang memodifikasi rasanya agar menjadi masakan khas ala Sanji. Selebihnya, Sanji pergi bermain keluar, kencan atau apalah.

Makanya, Zeff terbengong-bengong saat melihat anak semata wayangnya—eeh…sekarang bukan lagi anak semata wayang, ya?—maksudnya, anak sulungnya ada di rumah, duduk tenang di ruang tengah dengan wajah serius mempelajari suatu buku yang dalam milyaran tahun pun _normalnya_ tak akan dibaca oleh Sanji.

_Buku tamu? Sakit apa Sanji hari ini?_—pikir Zeff merasa agak cemas.

"Sanji," panggil Zeff pada pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru itu dari balik sofa.

Sanji mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya yang tengah kelihatan cemas. "Oh, Pak tua, ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihat ekspresi wajah lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"Kau sedang membaca apa itu? Buku tamu?" tanya Zeff tak menggubris pertanyaan Sanji dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ah, iya, lagi cari orang," kata Sanji.

"Siapa?" tanya Zeff lagi, mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran.

"Ah, itu tuh… paman yang punya rambut hitam panjang, pakai kacamata bulat, dan wajahnya kelihatan baik itu," jawab Sanji sembari menggambarkan ciri-ciri orang yang dicarinya dengan gerakan tangan.

"Hah? Namanya saja kau tak tahu? Lantas bagaimana mencarinya di buku tamu?" Zeff memasang tampang aneh yang seolah berkata 'Kau bodoh, ya?'

"Wajahmu itu kaya' mengejek orang, deh. Tinggal aku _list_ saja nama orang yang tak kukenal di buku ini, lalu aku bisa cari info lewat nama dan alamat mereka di internet untuk mencocokan orangnya," kata Sanji dengan bulir keringat jatuh di belakang kepalanya, tapi dia kelihatan sebal juga.

"Hmm… memangnya dia tamu siapa?" tanya Zeff lagi seraya duduk di sebelah anaknya, ikut melihat isi buku tamu.

"Umm… dilihat dari umurnya sih, mungkin tamu Jessica-san, tapi dia ngobrol dengan Zoro sih," kata Sanji sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat keadaan waktu resepsi.

"Kalau begitu tanya saja langsung pada Jessica atau Zoro, kan lebih cepat," usul Zeff sambil melirik ke arah Sanji dengan tatapan heran.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi orangnya dicari tak ada," kata Sanji sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencari orang itu?" tanya Zeff ingin tahu sekarang.

"Apa sih, kok tanya-tanya begitu?" Sanji balik bertanya, mencoba menghindar dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ayahnya karena tak mau ayahnya tahu dia tengah mengorek-ngorek masa lalu Zoro.

"Memangnya salah kalau ayah ingin tahu kegiatan anaknya?" Zeff balik melontar pertanyaan retorik.

Sanji memandang Zeff dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku cuma lagi mencari sedikit info," katanya pelan sambil melirik ke arah lain. Zeff menaikan alis matanya lagi, seolah memerintah Sanji untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Uuh, kan kau yang menyuruhku akrab dengan Zoro, aku cuma ingin tahu lebih banyak soal dia," lanjut Sanji cepat-cepat.

"Haha, ternyata kau penasaran juga soal adikmu, ya?" Zeff terkekeh.

"Berisik! Ini bukan berarti aku berminat pada marimo itu! Aku cuma tak mau kalah dari tantanganmu, bodoh!" kata Sanji sebal dengan wajah memerah, entah karena malu atau marah.

"Oke, oke, aku tak akan mengganggu, deh," kata Zeff masih sambil terkekeh. Zeff berdiri sambil geleng-geleng kepala, masih tertawa juga, dan meninggalkan Sanji.

_Dasar, setidaknya bantu aku cari petunjuk, kek!_—protes Sanji dengan wajah sangat kesal saat melihat punggung ayahnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Lalu dia tersadar.

"Lho, memangnya si pak tua tidak pergi ke Baratie?" tanya Sanji heran.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Luffy tengah memandangi sepasang sepatu basket merk _Sunny_ di kaca display di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya tampak serius memandangi sepatu itu seolah tatapan matanya saja bisa melubangi kaca display itu dan dia bisa mengambilnya dengan leluasa.

"Oi, Luffy!" panggil Ussop, tak sengaja melihat sobatnya itu dari ujung jalan.

Luffy menoleh ke arah Ussop dan ia melambai. "Ussop!" panggilnya membalas.

Ussop mempercepat jalanya mendekati Luffy. "Sedang apa? Wajahmu serius amat?" tanya Ussop ikut melihat sepatu yang dilihat Luffy. "Sepatu?" tanyanya heran, sangat. Tumben-tumbenya Luffy tertarik dengan sepatu basket. Bukannya meremehkan, tapi Luffy tipe yang _sangat_ tidak peduli dengan mode, makanya dia heran seperti melihat sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Aah, Ace mau datang ke rumah. Kau tahu kan, dia atlet basket di universitas. Sepatu Ace sudah babak belur, jadi aku ingin menghadiahkan sepatu baru," kata Luffy menjelaskan.

"Whoa! Tumben kau baik sekali, Luffy! Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Ussop kaget sambil mengecek temperatur dahi Luffy dengan tangannya.

"Nggak sopan! Biarpun begini aku masih punya hati, tahu!" sambar Luffy dengan wajah sebal seraya menyingkirkan tangan Ussop dari dahinya. Ussop sih hanya meringis. "Lagian… Ace kan jarang pulang ke rumah, jadi aku mau memberikan suatu yang berkesan untuknya," lanjut Luffy dengan wajah agak memerah.

"_Brother complex_," sahut Ussop dengan wajah menggoda.

"Bawel!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Terus, kenapa kau cuma memelototi sepatu itu dari luar? Bisa-bisa orang-orang menganggapmu aneh, lho!" kata Ussop ingin tahu.

"Ah, itu… sepatu yang ini bagus, tapi ukurannya kurang pas untuk Ace. Aku sudah tanya yang jual, sih, tapi ukuran 40-nya habis," katanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Trus apa gunanya cuma memelototi dari luar? Sepatunya tetap tak akan berubah ukuran jadi 40, kan? Cari saja ke toko lain," kata Ussop makin heran saja dengan tingkah Luffy yang unik itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara tadi, Ussop. Main potong saja," gerutu Luffy sebal dengan sebulir keringat besar jatuh dari belakang kepalanya. "Pemilik toko bilang dia punya sepatu jenis yang ini dengan warna lain, jadi sedang diambilkan," lanjutnya.

"Oo, terus kenapa kau tidak masuk saja ke dalam? Kalau cuma mau melihatnya, kau kan boleh memegangnya," kata Ussop sambil menarik tangan Luffy untuk masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ah, aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam," kata Luffy sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Hah?" Ussop melihatnya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Reputasiku di kota cukup jelek sih. Ada saja yang menyebar rumor tak benar soal aku maling cilik lah, tukang perusak baranglah, atau apa lagi~ begitu, jadi aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam," kata Luffy sambil mengangkat bahunya dan memutar bola matanya dengan wajah santai.

"Apaaa!? Siapa yang menyebar rumor begitu!? Tukang fitnah! Padahal kau kan tidak begitu!" tegas Ussop tak terima.

"Yah, memang aku suka membuat onar sih. Jadi apa boleh buat," kata Luffy sambil tertawa cerah.

"Jangan tertawa, Luffy! Itu tidak lucu! Lain hal kalau kau memang preman tak benar, tapi kau kan berkelahi bukan untuk diri sendiri! Mana bisa aku terima orang menjelek-jelekanmu!?" kata Ussop sebal dan heran kenapa pemimpin gengnya itu begitu santai.

"Tak apa-apa, Ussop. Aku tak peduli apa kata orang. Asal aku bisa melindungi sahabat-sahabat dan orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku sudah cukup puas, kok!" Luffy tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang betul-betul gembira, membuat si hidung panjang itu tertular dan tersenyum juga.

Memang susah memahami isi kepala Luffy, tapi untuk sifatnya yang satu ini, sifat 'melindunginya' ini, siapa pun pasti paham. Melindungi sesuatu yang penting kan sudah insting alami manusia, dan bagi Luffy, sesuatu yang penting itu adalah sahabat-sahabatnya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Ace pun salah satunya, ya?" Ussop terkekeh.

"Ah, kalau dia sih… kalau aku sampai bilang mau melindungi Ace, bisa-bisa aku dihajarnya," Luffy tertawa aneh dan salah tingkah.

"Tapi kau kan sayang dia Luffy. Jadi pasti kau juga ingin melindunginya, kan?" tanya Ussop cukup yakin dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Luffy.

"Kalau secara diam-diam, iya deh," Luffy meringis lebar.

"Luffy," suara seorang wanita menyapa Luffy dari belakangnya.

Luffy dan Ussop menoleh ke asal suara itu dan tiba-tiba senyum lebar nan cerah langsung berkembang di wajahnya. "Robin!" serunya senang dan agak terkejut.

Wanita yang dipanggil Robin oleh Luffy itu berambut hitam lurus sampai ke bahu dan bermata hitam keabu-abuan. Dia wanita yang anggun dan tampak sangat dewasa serta tenang. Dia memakai kaos ketat berwarna ungu tua dengan rok span hitam 10 cm di atas lutut dan ditimpa jas bulu panjang berwarna putih-abu-abu. Dia juga memakai topi hitam ala cow-boy dan tampak begitu modis.

"Lama tak jumpa, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Robin tenang sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Seperti biasa, masih hidup pokoknya," Luffy tertawa keras dan Robin tertawa kecil. "Iya, ya~ sudah berapa bulan ya?" kata Luffy lagi sambil memandangi Robin dengan wajah senang.

"Mungkin sekitar delapan bulan, ya?" kata Robin sambil mengingat.

"Robin," panggil Ussop masuk juga ke obrolan.

"Wah, si hidung panjang juga di sini, ya?" kata Robin sambil tersenyum ke arah Ussop.

"Hei~, setidaknya panggil aku dengan nama, dong!" protes Ussop setengah sebal, tapi dia juga tertawa saat Luffy dan Robin mulai tertawa lagi.

"Anu…," bapak pemilik toko yang baru saja keluar dari toko membawa sepatu yang diinginkan Luffy mencoba memanggil Luffy, merasa agak tak enak juga karena harus mengganggu atmosfer nostalgia yang ada di sana. Luffy, Robin, dan Ussop menoleh ke arahnya. Si bapak terlihat salah tingkah. "Sepatunya… yang warna merah ada nomor 40," katanya sembari menyodorkan kotak berisi sepasang sepatu _Sunny_ dengan warna merah seperti api.

"Whoa, kereeen!" kata Luffy tampak senang. "Ace pasti suka warna ini. Lebih bagus dari yang hitam!" kata Luffy sambil mengangkat sepatu-sepatu itu dengan antusias.

"Belanja sepatu untuk Ace?" tanya Robin.

"Iya. Aku akan menghadiahkanya untuk Ace saat dia pulang ke rumah nanti," kata Luffy sambil tertawa senang seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, Luffy tetap lucu, ya," kata Robin gemas sambil memeluk leher Luffy dengan sayang. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang membayar sepatu itu untukmu, Luffy?" tawar Robin.

"Ah, jangan! Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang sakuku untuk membelinya. Perjuanganku hanya makan seporsi nasi saat istirahat siang selama sebulan di sekolah bisa sia-sia kalau kau membelikan sepatu ini, Robin!" tolak Luffy tegas sambil mendengus.

"Whoa, pantas saja sebulan ini kau cuma jajan sedikit, Luffy! Nami, Vivi, dan Sanji mengira kau sakit, dan kukira kau sedang stress," kata Ussop kaget. "Ternyata untuk ini, ya?" katanya sambil memperhatikan sepatu di pelukan Luffy itu.

_Itu menunjukan betapa Luffy sayang pada Ace. Dia merelakan jatah makan siangnya yang biasanya sampai lima porsi jadi seporsi saja… Padahal Luffy paling pendendam soal makanan… bocah rakus ini bisa juga, ya?_—pikir Ussop sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini aku traktir makan siang, gimana?" tawar Robin lagi.

"Sungguh!? Mauuu!" teriak Luffy langsung setuju.

"Hidung panjang juga boleh ikut," kata Robin sambil tersenyum ke arah Ussop lagi.

"Eh, boleh nih?" tanya Ussop kaget. Robin mengangguk yakin. "Baiklah. Aku tak akan menolak kebaikan orang kok," kata Ussop sambil meringis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke restoran," kata Robin.

"Ke Baratieeee!" kata Luffy antusias setelah membayar pemilik toko dan membungkus sepatunya.

"Hei, kan Robin yang traktir, dia yang tentukan tempatnya, dong, bodoh!" kata Ussop.

"Tak apa-apa, aku memang mau ke sana," kata Robin sambil tertawa kecil lagi.

"Horeee! Aku suka Robin!" teriak Luffy lagi antusias. Robin dan Ussop hanya tertawa melihat keantikan Luffy itu.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji berdiri di depan sebuah dojo. Ia melihat papan nama dari kayu yang terpasang di gerbang depan dojo tersebut. Dari gerbang, Sanji bisa melihat ke area dalam. Di sekeliling dojo ada taman yang luas. Pohon-pohon hijau yang rindang, rumput-rumput halus, bahkan kolam ikan dengan tebing dan air terjun buatan dengan bambu yang bergerak seperti papan jungkat-jungkit di tengah kolam juga ada. Suasananya sangat tenang seperti kuil di tengah gunung.

Yah… memang dojo itu dibangun di pinggir kota dan dekat hutan, tapi siapa sangka suasananya akan sesejuk itu? Sanji melirik papan nama dojo itu sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

_Jessica-san bilang si marimo itu bekerja sambilan di dojo menjadi instruktur kendo kelas dasar di tempat dia biasa berlatih. Sepertinya memang di sini—_pikir Sanji sembari melangkah di batu-batu bulat di atas rumput yang membentuk alur jalan setapak sampai ke depan pintu masuk dojo.

Sesampainya di depan dojo, Sanji melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yakin tak ada orang di dekatnya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu dojo yang terbuat murni dari kayu dan lumayan luas itu sembari memberi salam, "Permisiii! Ada orang di dalam?"

Sanji menunggu kira-kira sepuluh detik sampai dia mendengar ada suara dari dalam. "Iya, tunggu sebentar!" kata seorang laki-laki dengan suara yang terdengar sejuk di telinga Sanji. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok paman dengan wajah baik hati berkacamata bulat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

_Wah, ternyata memang paman itu!_—pikir Sanji senang karena tebakannya benar.

"Aah, apa benar anda ini Yuu-san?" tanya Sanji perlahan.

"Iya, saya Shitagiri Yuu," jawab paman itu tenang.

"Ah, saya Sanji," kata Sanji sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menawarkan jabat tangan. "Saya putra Zeff—yang tempo hari menikah dengan Jessica-san," lanjutnya.

"Ooh, putra Jessica ya?" kata Yuu dengan wajah agak terkejut, tapi masih dengan nada yang ramah, malah terdengar senang. "Wah, saya jadi kaget. Berarti saudara Zoro, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum lagi dan menjabat tangan Sanji.

"Iya, saya setahun lebih tua dari Zoro, jadi bisa dbilang kakaknya," kata Sanji sambil meringis senang.

"Kalau begitu silakan masuk. Saya punya teh dan kue yang enak. Kita bisa ngobrol di dalam," tawar Yuu dengan ramah sambil mempersilakan Sanji masuk ke dojo.

Sanji mengangguk dengan wajah senang dan cerah. _Memang paman yang baik hati!_—pikir Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Sanji melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak yang sudah disediakan di sisi luar dojo. Biarpun dia tidak berlatih di dojo manapun, dia tahu tata krama berlaku dalam ruang dojo. Toh dia juga belajar beladiri dan buku-buku yang dibacanya banyak memuat tentang itu.

Sanji dipersilakan duduk di tengah ruangan kayu yang segar dan harum itu. Sanji baru pertama kali mencium aroma kayu sesegar itu. Mungkin sejenis pinus, tapi dia belum yakin. Nanti dia akan bertanya. Sanji segera duduk bersimpuh dengan benar. Yuu memperhatikannya sejenak dan mengakui tata krama Sanji.

"Apa Sanji juga belajar di dojo?" tanya Yuu sambil menyeduh teh untuk dua orang.

"Tidak. Saya memang belajar beladiri, tapi hanya di gym," kata Sanji menerima tehnya setelah diseduh dengan anggun oleh Yuu.

"Oh, tapi tata krama dojomu bagus," kata Yuu sambil memotong kue castela dan meletakannya di piring.

"Haha, saya belajar dari buku," kata Sanji lagi, kali ini menerima kuenya dengan senang.

"Lalu… apa berminat masuk dojo ini?" tanya Yuu lagi.

"Ah, bukan. Saya tidak belajar ilmu pedang, tapi savate dan taekwondo," kata Sanji percaya diri.

"Ooh, savate dan taekwondo, ya…. Seperti Zeff, dong. Apa Sanji juga ingin jadi koki?" tanya Yuu.

"Ah, bisa dibilang begitu… tapi saya masih belajar kok," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Begitu…," Yuu memperhatikan wajah Sanji dengan seksama, membuat Sanji agak dag-dig-dug. "Kau punya mata dan ekspresi yang bagus," kata Yuu lagi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" terkejut, wajah Sanji juga jadi agak memerah karena pujian tiba-tiba itu. "Ng… terima kasih," katanya sedikit malu-malu.

Yuu tertawa ringan melihatnya. "Lalu… apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yuu lagi, menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Sanji datang menemuinya.

"Ah, iya. Sebetulnya saya datang ke sini karena Zoro," kata Sanji terang-terangan. "Ta-tapi saya harap Yuu-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Zoro kalau saya datang ke sini," kata Sanji dengan wajah agak memerah lagi.

"Ada sesuatu dengan Zoro?" tanya Yuu kemudian.

"Sebetulnya… saya cuma ingin lebih tahu tentang Zoro. Saya kesulitan menjalin hubungan keluarga dengannya. Habis… dia itu mulutnya kasar, tak tahu sopan santun, dan sulit sekali diajak bicara. Saya jadi tak bisa akrab dengannya. Lalu saya pikir, mungkin itu karena saya tak tahu apapun tentang Zoro sebelum kami jadi keluarga, jadi… kalau saja ada sedikit informasi tentang dia, mungkin saya bisa melakukan sesuatu supaya kami bisa jadi seperti keluarga sesungguhnya," kata Sanji dengan wajah serius, tapi juga perhatian.

"Hmm… sepertinya kau memang kesusahan, ya? Zoro memang sulit akrab dengan orang lain dan antisosial sih," kata Yuu paham.

"Tapi… Zoro akrab dengan Yuu-san," kata Sanji sambil memandang Yuu dengan wajah memohon. "Apa saja… kalau Yuu-san mengetahui sesuatu tentang Zoro yang tidak saya ketahui, tolong beri tahu saya," lanjut Sanji.

"Yang aku tahu tentang Zoro, ya…. Yah, memang aku sudah mengenal anak itu dari kecil, sih," kata Yuu sambil membayangkan Zoro waktu pertama kali dia datang ke dojo. "Anak yang lucu dan percaya dirinya bukan main," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah heran. "Apa mungkin… dulu Zoro tidak seperti sekarang?" tanya Sanji lagi dengan wajah aneh.

"Memang benar. Dulu Zoro anak yang cukup supel meskipun agak pendiam. Dia juga anak baik yang giat berlatih. Dia kuat dan banyak anak lain mengagumi kemampuannya," kata Yuu dengan wajah seperti seorang ayah sedang membanggakan anaknya. "Dia selalu bersaing soal ilmu pedang dengan anak perempuanku, Kuina, dalam memperebutkan posisi terkuat di dojo ini," lanjutnya masih dengan wajah senang.

_Ooh! Kejutan! Ternyata Zoro punya teman wanita!—_pikir Sanji siap-siap mencari tahu lebih jauh soal ini. Siapa tahu dia bisa menggunakannya untuk menggoda si marimo itu.

"Oya? Ternyata dia punya juga teman wanita. Kuina-chan, ya…? Lalu, di mana gadis itu sekarang?" tanya Sanji agak antusias.

"Aah… anakku, Kuina… dia sudah meninggal," kata Yuu masih tersenyum, tapi terlihat agak sedih.

_Eh—!?_ Sanji agak kaget mendengarnya. Jujur, dia sampai membelalakkan mata saking kagetnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf…," kata Sanji merasa tak enak sudah menanyakan hal yang mengingatkan Yuu akan kematian puterinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah agak lama kok. Sudah dua tahun sejak Kuina dipanggil," kata Yuu dengan senyum lembut lagi.

Sanji jadi benar-benar merasa tak enak sekarang. Seharusnya dia lebih hati-hati lagi dalam bicara. Baru dua tahun… itu belum lama bagi Sanji. Waktu ibu kandung Sanji meninggal ketika dia berumur delapan tahun, Sanji butuh waktu sampai empat tahun baru bisa pulih lagi. Selama hampir empat tahun itu dia selalu terbangun malam-malam karena memimpikan ibunya, dan setelah terbangun, dia selalu mencari sosok ibunya di dalam rumah seolah dia akan muncul kalau Sanji terus mencari. Sanji baru bisa benar-benar merelakan kepergian ibunya ketika dia berumur 12 tahun dan mulai melihat ayahnya yang selalu berusaha menggantikan peran sang ibu. Sanji mulai belajar memasak sejak itu. Dia merasa kalau ada di dapur dan memasak, dia bisa makin dekat dengan sang ibu dan juga ayah yang senantiasa ada di sisinya. Ayahnya juga kesepian karena ibunya sudah tak ada, kalau dia pergi juga apa jadinya? Karena ada ayahnyalah, Sanji bisa terus melanjutkan hidupnya.

_Lho?_—tiba-tiba Sanji sadar. _Jangan-jangan… Zoro jadi begini karena…!?—_Sanji memikirkan kemungkinan itu. _Uuh, memang tak enak pada Yuu-san, tapi kalau memang ingin tahu pasti, harus ditanyakan…!_—pikir Sanji menyakinkan dirinya.

"Umm… apa Zoro jadi berubah karena… kematian Kuina-chan?" tanya Sanji perlahan.

"Yah… bisa dibilang begitu, sih," kata Yuu dengan wajah agak sedih lagi.

_Sudah kuduga…!_ –pikir Sanji.

"Tapi… Zoro sudah mulai berubah sejak ayah kandungnya meninggal," kata Yuu. "Kuina bukan satu-satunya yang membuat Zoro jadi seperti sekarang," lanjutnya.

_Ayah kandung…._ –Sanji mencoba membayangkan seperti apa ayah kandung Zoro. Apa dia juga berambut hijau seperti Zoro? Atau Zoro hanya mengecat rambutnya?

"Aku tak terlalu kenal ayah kandung Zoro sih. Waktu datang ke sini, Zoro selalu bersama Jessica," kata Yuu lagi. "Tapi, Zoro selalu bangga pada ayahnya. Waktu ayahnya meninggal, Zoro cukup terpukul dan sempat mogok makan beberapa hari. Jessica sampai sangat khawatir dibuatnya. Lalu, sepertinya Kuinalah yang membuat Zoro mau makan lagi. Entah apa yang dikatakan anak itu, tapi sejak itu Zoro berhenti menangis, bahkan jadi lebih dewasa dan menyokong semangat ibunya. Memang dia jadi lebih pendiam dan waktunya bermain jadi hilang karena mulai kerja sambilan juga. Setelah kembali berlatih pun, dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk latihan membabi buta sampai anak-anak lain menganggap dia aneh dan takut padanya," kata Yuu sambil tertawa lagi. "Anak itu memang begitu. Dia mengubur kesedihannya jauh-jauh dengan mengerjakan sesuatu yang disukainya dengan gencar," kata Yuu lagi sambil mendesah ringan.

…_sama denganku…. _--pikir Sanji sambil membayangkan dirinya sendiri yang menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak untuk mengobati rasa sedih dan rindunya pada sang ibu.

"Tapi mungkin… memang kematian Kuina yang menjadikan Zoro tertutup sepenuhnya, ya?" Yuu mendesah dengan wajah yang sangat sedih sekarang.

"Eh?" Sanji melihat ke arah Yuu dengan wajah heran.

"Sepertinya… Zoro menayalahkan dirinya akan kematian putriku," kata Yuu lagi.

"…kenapa?" tanya Sanji tanpa sadar.

"Kuina terlibat perkelahian geng yang mengincar Zoro," kata Yuu.

"A…!?" Sanji sampai hampir berdiri mendengarnya. Saking kagetnya ia sampai merasa tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tega melibatkan seorang gadis dalam perkelahian geng?

"Wajahmu terlihat marah, Sanji. Apa kau juga menyalahkan Zoro?" tanya Yuu masih dengan wajah ramah, tapi senyumnya menipis dan hampir menghilang.

Sanji tidak berkata apa-apa. Kalau dia bilang 'tidak,' itu bohong besar. Namun, Sanji masih belum mendengar alasannya. Tidak, apa pun alasannya, melibatkan seorang gadis dalam perkelahian tetap tidak benar. Sanji hanya memasang wajah serius dan meminta Yuu melanjutkan ceritanya sebelum Sanji berpikir macam-macam.

"Zoro itu… menarik kan?" tanya Yuu tiba-tiba, membuat Sanji tak mengerti.

"Memang… penampilannya mencolok sih," aku Sanji menanggapi, masih dengan wajah serius, tapi dia menolak menyebut Zoro tampan meskipun itu memang benar.

"Waktu baru masuk SMP, dia sangat populer karena penampilannya itu," kataYuu. "Tapi, meskipun dia banyak penggemar, dia tak punya teman karena sibuk dengan latihan, belajar, dan kerja sambilan. Cuma Kuina yang sering mengajaknya pergi bermain, yah, meskipun 'bermain' mereka lebih seperti berlatih sih. Mereka akrab dan banyak yang salah mengira mereka sepasang kekasih," kata Yuu lagi menjelaskan.

"Bu…, memangnya bukan kekasih ya?" tanya Sanji penasaran.

_Oi, bukan itu masalahnya, kan!?_—Sanji menendang kepalanya sendiri dalam batinnya dan kembali memperhatikan Yuu yang berwajah heran karena Sanji bertanya hal yang lucu. Wajah Sanji jadi memerah. "Ma-maaf…," katanya merasa malu karena menayakan suatu hal yang bodoh.

Yuu tertawa ringan mendengarnya. "Kau anak yang unik, ya?" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sanji tak bisa mendebat kata-kata itu. "Yah… intinya, karena Zoro sangat populer dan Kuina yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dan kapten klub kendo di sekolah mereka itu juga tak kalah populer, banyak yang merasa cemburu, baik pada Kuina maupun Zoro," kata Yuu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Penampilan Zoro yang mencolok, keahlian kendonya, dan sifat dinginnya juga menarik orang-orang bermasalah," lanjut Yuu.

_Jadi dulu Zoro sepopuler itu, ya?_—pikir Sanji masih heran. _Apa bagusnya sih, si marimo itu?_

"Karena itu banyak yang menantang Zoro berkelahi, baik dengan sportif atau dengan cara licik," Yuu tiba-tiba menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu, terlihat seperti… marah? Mungkin dia memang agak marah. "Dan dua tahun lalu… muncul preman yang mengincar Zoro untuk jadi anak buahnya, tapi karena ditolak, preman itu marah," lanjutnya dengan wajah serius. "Lalu untuk membalas penolakan itu, mereka menculik Kuina."

"Eh…? Kok begitu!?" kata Sanji tak terima.

"Makanya, banyak yang salah sangka dan cemburu pada Kuina dan Zoro. Beberapa orang yang iri pada Zoro dan Kuina memberi informasi pada preman-preman itu. Meskipun Kuina kuat dalam ilmu pedang, dia tetap seorang gadis. Kalau diserang saat dia sedang bermain dengan 'teman sekolah,' tentu Kuina merasa bertanggung jawab melindungi temannya itu. Lagipula, kalau dikeroyok begitu, Kuina sekalipun pasti akan kalah. Karena merasa terdesak, anak itu mau ikut dengan gerombolan itu dengan syarat temannya dilepaskan," kata Yuu lagi.

"Lalu… temanya itu…?" Sanji merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan cerita itu.

"Dia datang kepada Zoro dan mengatakan kalau Kuina diculik," kata Yuu.

"Kenapa dia tidak langsung ke polisi saja?" tanya Sanji makin aneh saja.

Yuu terdiam beberapa saat. "Kadang… manusia itu bisa dibutakan rasa iri dan dengki," katanya pelan.

"Maksud Yuu-san… 'teman' Kuina-chan itu sejak awal… sudah di kelompok preman-preman itu?" kata Sanji dengan nada rendah dan mengancam. Yuu hanya bisa menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Licik—!" Sanji menggertakan giginya dengan marah. "Jadi mereka cuma dijebak saja!?" tanya Sanji dengan emosi meluap.

"Zoro sudah mencoba menolong Kuina dan jujur saja, dia berhasil membawa Kuina keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat meskipun mereka luka-luka, tapi… si bos geng yang sudah dihancurkan Zoro itu rupanya bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Dia mengincar Zoro dan Kuina dengan mobil," kata Yuu lagi.

"Eh…?" Sanji membelalakkan matanya saat dia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Saat mereka ditabrak, Kuina sempat mendorong Zoro jauh-jauh dari jalan. Sayangnya… Kuina sendiri tak sempat menghindar," kata Yuu lagi dengan wajah sedih.

"Mungkinkah… waktu itu Kuina-chan… mengorbankan dirinya untuk…!?" Sanji tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri karena shok.

_Di depan matanya… sahabat yang sangat disayangi dan berharga meninggal… karena melindungi dirinya…! Di depan matanya sendiri…!—_Sanji tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika itu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana hancurnya dia saat tak bisa melindungi orang yang disayangi. Terlebih lagi, sahabat itu meninggal karena mencoba melindunginya....

"Zoro… menyalahkan dirinya akibat peristiwa itu. Aku tak tahu sesedih apa dia saat itu, tapi setiap hari dia datang ke tempat ini, bersimpuh dan menyembah sampai dahinya menyentuh tanah di depan dojo untuk meminta maaf," kata Yuu dengan wajah menerawang jauh.

"_Maafkan…! Maafkan saya…! Maafkan saya karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Kuina…!"_

"_Maaf… karena saya lemah dan tak bisa melindunginya…!"_

"Padahal itu bukan salahnya," kata Yuu sambil menutup matanya. "Melihat Zoro seperti itu setiap hari, setiap hari, menolak untuk berteduh meskipun hujan lebat dan panas terik, meminta maaf sampai hatiku juga serasa hancur…. Penderitaan dan beban seperti apa yang dipikul Zoro… aku tak bisa membayangkanya," lanjut Yuu lagi.

_Zoro…_ --Sanji melunakan wajahnya dengan rasa iba yang dalam, memikirkan perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakan marimo itu saat meminta maaf.

"Dia baru bisa berhenti setelah seminggu," kata Yuu. "Itu pun karena aku memukulnya dan memarahinya habis-habisan," Yuu tertawa mengingatnya.

"Yuu-san…," Sanji memandang Yuu dengan kagum. Pantas Zoro tampak sangat hormat pada paman ini. Dia begitu lapang dada dan bijaksana.

"Sanji… apa kau kasihan padanya setelah mendengar cerita barusan?" tanya Yuu kemudian.

"Eh…?" Sanji menatap Yuu dengan tak paham, tapi Yuu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti menguji. Sanji menelan ludah. Kalau sampai dia salah menjawab, bisa jadi dia akan gagal mendapat pencerahan untuk bisa akrab dengan Zoro. Sanji memikirkan baik-baik cerita barusan dan sifat Zoro. Lalu dia duduk tegak lagi setelah yakin dengan jawabanya. "Tidak," kata Sanji dengan tegas.

"Oh, boleh aku tahu alasannya? Biasanya orang lain akan kasihan mendengar cerita seperti itu," kata Yuu sambil menyunggingkan senyum menantang.

"Zoro punya harga diri yang tinggi dan dia pasti tak mau dikasihani," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum juga. "Memang cerita itu menyedihkan, tapi dia orang yang kuat dan tak akan hancur karena hal seperti itu. Mengasihaninya hanya akan membuatnya marah karena merasa diremehkan. Aku merasa, rasa tanggung jawabnya yang tinggi itu adalah sesuatu yang mengagumkan meskipun dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Lagipula… aku ingin jadi orang yang bisa membuka hatinya, bukan ingin mengasihaninya," lanjutnya dengan yakin.

Yuu memasang wajah senang saat mendengarnya. "Baru pertama kali… ada orang yang berkata begitu tentang Zoro," kata Yuu mengakui ketulusan Sanji. "Boleh saja kalau begitu, mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa membuatmu lebih dekat dengannya," lanjut Yuu lagi.

"Oya?" kata Sanji tampak senang karena mendapat pengakuan sekaligus petunjuk.

"Sanji suka beladiri, kan? Ajak dia bertanding," saran Yuu.

"Hah?" sebulir besar keringat jatuh dari belakang kepala Sanji.

"Zoro hobi bertanding. Kalau kekuatanmu bisa mengimbangi kekuatannya, dia akan mengakuimu sebagai rival," saran Yuu dengan mata berbinar sekarang.

_K—kok jadi rival!? Aku kan ingin jadi kakaaak!_—teriak Sanji dalam hati sambil berlinang air mata mendengar saran barusan.

"Yuu-san… rival dan kakak-adik kan berbeda…," keluh Sanji masih sambil menangis.

Yuu tertawa melihatnya. "Sanji, Sanji… jangan terburu-buru begitu. Pelan-pelan saja, toh dia tak akan kabur ke manapun. Kau dan Zoro punya banyak waktu untuk bisa jadi dekat," ujar Yuu sambil tersenyum sekarang. "Dari bukan apa-apa jadi rival, dari rival jadi teman, lalu sahabat, lalu mungkin bisa jadi seperti kakak-adik yang sebenarnya," lanjutnya.

"Perlahan-lahan…," kata Sanji sambil mengeringkan air mata komikalnya.

"Benar. Kalau terburu-buru, hasilnya bisa berkebalikan dengan yang diharapkan. Mungkin dia akan kaget dan malah menjauh," kata Yuu lagi dengan logika.

"…masuk… akal juga sih…," kata Sanji pelan sambil berpikir.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau Sanji sepertinya pasti bisa kok," kata Yuu memberi semangat. Sanji jadi bersemu merah mendengar pujian itu. Yuu sepertinya sangat percaya padanya. Dia akan berusaha keras.

"Akan saya usahakan," kata Sanji dengan yakin. Yuu tersenyum lagi dengan wajah senang. Lalu dia mempersilakan Sanji menikmati teh dan menghabiskan kuenya sebelum dia pamit pulang.

Di tengah jalan ke rumah, Sanji banyak berpikir. _Oke, aku sudah tahu kenapa sifat Zoro jadi jelek begitu. Meskipun masih belum jelas kenapa dia tak mau teman-temannya (termasuk aku) mendekat, tapi kalau dari rival, dia pasti tak akan menolak! Nanti akan kutantang dia berduel! Lalu akan kubuat dia bertekuk lutut dan minta ampun!_—pikir Sanji sambil cengengesan sendiri seperti orang gila.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Ne, Robin~, apa Franky tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Luffy separuh mengeluh. "Aku mencarinya beberapa bulan ini, tapi tidak ketemu. Brook juga susah dihubungi, nih," lanjutnya sambil melahap puding cokelat andalan Baratie.

"Maaf Luffy, aku belum melihat mereka juga," kata Robin dengan wajah menyesal. "Apa kau sudah tanya Lucci? Dia dan Franky kan di geng motor yang sama," saran Robin.

"Aah, aku lihat Lucci dan Kaku dua hari lalu," kata Ussop menanggapi, "tapi mereka tidak bersama Franky. Sepertinya mereka sedang diskusi sesuatu yang penting, jadi aku tak meyapa mereka," Ussop memberi informasi.

"Hmm…," Luffy sekarang tengah melahap parfait stroberinya. Meskipun terlihat tidak memperhatikan, sebetulnya dia mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Apa ada kaitanya dengan kejadian itu, ya?" katanya sambil berpikir.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Ussop dan Robin hampir bersamaan. Mereka lalu saling pandang dan tertawa.

"Fukuro bergosip kalau akhir-akhir ini ada geng preman yang suka bikin ribut di jalan," kata Luffy. "Tadinya sih, kukira cuma gosip, tapi mulai terjadinya kejadian-kejadian itu bertepatan dengan waktu Robin pergi dari kota ini. Kupikir cuma kebetulan, tapi lalu Franky dan Brook juga jadi tak kelihatan," kata Luffy lagi.

Robin dan Ussop terdiam sebentar memandangi Luffy yang masih menikmati parfainya itu sambil berpikir. "Kau… gitu-gitu ternyata memperhatikan sekitarmu juga, ya?" tanggap Ussop tak percaya. Mereka membicarakan Luffy, begitu loh! Dia kan orang yang sangat cuek dengan sekelilingnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Tentu aku memperhatikan keadaan teman-temanku, Ussop! Kau ini benar-benar tak sopan, deh!" kata Luffy cemberut. Robin tertawa kecil dan Ussop meringis melihatnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang ini Luffy? Mungkin nanti aku juga bisa mengontak Franky dan Brook untukmu," tawar Robin dengan wajah ramah.

"Boleh, nih?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah berbinar lagi seperti anak kecil. Robin tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin. "Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan Robin. Padahal kau baru saja pulang," lanjut Luffy agak menyesal, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih pada wanita anggun berambut hitam itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku juga ada urusan di _belakang_, jadi sekalian saja," kata Robin bahagia bisa membantu anak yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Iya, ya… biarpun luarnya Robin adalah arkeolog, dalamnya kan pemimpin generasi ke-8 Grup Ohara, ya?" Ussop meringis lagi. Hampir saja dia lupa kalau keluarga Robin adalah salah satu keluarga mafia paling kuat yang mengontrol Jipanggu, terutama di Kota Grand Line dan Robin adalah pemimpin keluarga kuat itu. Robin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Robin!" Luffy melempar senyum manisnya ke Robin.

"Sama-sama, Luffy," kata Robin senang.

"Oh, bukannya itu Robin-chan?" tiba-tiba suara Sanji terdengar dari arah pintu masuk restoran.

"Sanji!" Luffy dan Ussop menyapa si pirang yang baru saja masuk ke restoran sambil membawa belanjaan.

Sanji mendekati meja mereka, meletakkan belanjaanya di meja, dan memegang tangan kanan Robin. Lalu mencium punggung tanganya itu dengan lembut. "Lama tak jumpa, Robin-chan. Hatiku merasa kesepian karena harus berpisah denganmu begitu lama," kata Sanji berpuisi lagi.

Robin terkikik ringan. "Kau tak berubah, Sanji," kata Robin senang. "Kudengar ayahmu menikah lagi?" tanya Robin.

"Wah, berita menyebar dengan cepat, ya?" kata Sanji sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Bahkan Robin yang baru saja pulang juga tahu," lanjutnya.

"Yah, beritanya kan dimuat di koran. Akhirnya pemilik Baratie memutuskan menikah lagi. Cukup gempar juga, lho. Ayahmu kan terkenal sebagai _duren_," kata Robin.

"Duren…?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Duda keren," kata Robin menjelaskan.

"Oh…," Sanji jadi salah tingkah lagi. Heran, dari mana Robin mendapat kosa kata seperti itu.

"Oya, kau tahu, Robin, selain ibu baru Sanji juga dapat adik lho!" kata Luffy nyaring.

"Adik?" tanya Robin tertarik.

"Iya, adik laki-laki dari pihak ibu! Namanya Zoro! Dia keren lho!" lanjut Ussop dengan antusias.

"Tak sekeren itu, ah! Rambutnya hijau, lho. Kaya' marimo," kata Sanji tak setuju dengan kata-kata Ussop.

"Zoro…?" Robin tertegun mendengar nama itu. Luffy, Ussop, dan Sanji melihat ke arah Robin dengan wajah heran.

"Kenapa, Robin?" tanya Ussop.

"Kau kenal?" lanjut Luffy.

"Zoro itu… jangan-jangan Roronoa Zoro, ya?" tanya Robin lagi penasaran.

"Iya sih…," kata Sanji menjawab.

Wajah Robin tampak aneh saat diam, seperti berpikir dan berdebat dengan diri sendiri apa baik memberikan informasi tentang ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Namun, melihat wajah khawatir teman-temannya, ia pikir tak ada salahnya ia memberikan informasi, sekedar untuk membuat rasa penasaran mereka lega. "Cuma rumor sih…. Aku mendengarnya dari orang-orang kota tempatku mengadakan penggalian," kata Robin pelan. "Di kota itu ada kelompok Morgan, preman diktator yang mengontrol kota, tapi dalam semalam, kelompok besar Morgan itu dihancurkan satu orang saja," kata Robin. "Nama orang itu… Roronoa Zoro," lanjutnya.

Sanji, Ussop dan Luffy membelalakan mata mendengarnya. "EEEH!?" teriak mereka kaget secara bersamaan.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika pikirannya kembali ke percakapannya tadi siang dengan Robin, Luffy, dan Ussop.

"_Yang benar, Robin?! Zoro menghancurkan sebuah geng preman seorang diri?!" seru Luffy tak percaya dengan berita itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu kebenaranya. Tentang Zoro menghancurkan mereka cuma rumor," jawab Robin sambil berpikir. "Tapi kehancuran kelompok Morgan memang benar," lanjutnya yakin dengan informasi yang itu._

"_Kapan itu terjadi, Robin-chan?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah masih belum percaya. Ussop sudah mulai bicara sendiri kalau dia tak mau orang seberbahaya itu ada di dekatnya, terlalu mengerikan._

"_Kalau tak salah sih… hampir sebulan lalu," jawab Robin lagi, mengingat-ingat._

_Itu kan dekat dengan hari pertemuan kami di perkenalan resmi Jessica-san dan keluarganya…. Oya, hari itu dia seperti buru-buru dan seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu… apa cuma perasaanku?_—Sanji selesai mengingat dan sekarang tengah memasukan daging sapi yang sudah direndam air perasan nanas selama dua jam ke panci dan merebusnya dengan potongan-potongan buah nanas segar.

"Tapi… mana mungkin, sih?" kata Sanji tak sadar menyuarakan pikirannya sambil tertawa dan menghela nafas.

_Pasti cuma kebetulan… lagipula sekuat apa si Zoro itu, bisa menghancurkan geng preman sendirian? Lebih tak mungkin lagi kan?_—pikir Sanji mencoba beralasan. _Lagian… bisa gawat kalau dia memang sekuat itu. Rencana pendekatan-melalui-rival-ku bisa hancur kalau kekuatan kami tak seimbang…—_lanjutnya berpikir sambil membuat saus dengan bumbu khususnya. Tambahkan merica dan garam, sedikit cabai rawit dan tomat. Lalu kaldu dari ekor sapi yang sudah direbus berulang kali, beberapa siung bawang merah dan kunyit. Mungkin serai bisa memperkuat aroma.

Untuk sementara, pikiran tentang Zoro terlupakan saat Sanji asyik bereksperimen dengan saus yang baru saja dikembangkannya. Jessica dan ayahnya belum pulang, jadi dia bebas menggunakan dapur. Ngomong-ngomong tadi dia tak melihat Zeff di Baratie, tapi mungkin dia ada di belakang dan sedang tidak mood untuk menyambut para tamunya. Jessica mungkin pergi bekerja… oh ya, Sanji belum tanya apa pekerjaan Jessica.

Suara pintu depan terbuka membuat Sanji mengangkat kepalanya. Mungkin Jessica atau Zeff pulang. Sial, dia harus laporan dulu kalau dia sedang memakai dapur dan minta izin untuk membuat makan malam hari ini. Jessica mungkin capek juga dan dia tak mau menyusahkan ibunya.

Sanji melihat jam dan menghitung waktu kapan harus mematikan api di kompor. Kira-kira 45 menit lagi. Sanji meletakkan bahan bumbu di tangannya dan mencuci tangan sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Aneh juga dia tak mendengar suara sapaan kalau memang Jessica atau ayahnya pulang.

Sanji keluar dari dapur dan melihat sekelebat warna hijau yang berjalan ke arah tangga perlahan-lahan. _Si marimo—_pikir Sanji dengan pembuluh darah mencuat di kulit kepalanya.

"Oi!" Sanji melemparkan tudingan dengan emosi ke arah Zoro yang membeku di tempat, kaget, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan melakukan hal buruk oleh ibunya. Ekspresi kaget di wajahnya yang melihat ke arah Sanji itu bakalan terlihat sangat lucu, dan mungkin Sanji akan tertawa kalau saja lebam ungu kebiruan di dekat mata kanan, garis yang terlihat seperti bekas darah yang mengering di pinggir mulut dan dahi kirinya, serta keadaan seragam yang _seharusnya putih_ sekarang jadi kotor karena debu dan tanah dan sobek di sana-sini itu tidak ada.

Sanji cuma bisa menjatuhkan dagunya dengan wajah shok melihat keadaan _adiknya_ yang berantakan itu. "A—apa yang terjadi, Zoro!?" teriaknya kaget beberapa detik kemudian setelah puas shok.

Zoro melihat ke arah Sanji dengan sebulir keringat besar di pipinya. "Reaksinya terlambat amat," katanya pelan.

"Aah? Jangan pedulikan itu! Yang penting, apa-apaan luka-luka itu!? Apa yang kau lakukan sih!? Kau berkelahi!?" tanya Sanji memberondong dengan penasaran.

"Berisik, aku tak ada kewajiban melapor setiap hal yang kulakukan di luar padamu," kata Zoro sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas dengan wajah capek. Dia cuma ingin segera mandi air hangat dan tidur.

"Hei! Jangan mengatakan hal yang egois begitu, Marimo sial! Ini aturan rumah, tahu! Kalau terlambat pulang setidaknya beri kabar!" teriak Sanji emosi lagi mendengar kata-kata tak bertanggung jawab dari Zoro. Bukannya dia khawatir, sih… tapi tak seharusnya Zoro bicara begitu padanya.

"Yeah, oke. Aku yang salah. Maaf aku terlambat pulang," kata Zoro menyerah. Dia sedang tidak mood bertengkar dengan Sanji. Hari ini sudah jadi berat karena sisa-sisa anak buah Morgan menyerangnya secara mendadak. Mana pedang kayunya patah. Besok dia harus mencari pedang kayu yang baru. Dia tak mau mengajak ribut Sanji yang bakal memperburuk harinya juga. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mandi soalnya kotoran dan keringat di badannya mulai membuatnya gatal-gatal, lalu tidur dan selesailah hari ini.

Sanji agak kaget saat mendengar nada kekalahan dari marimo arogan itu. Yah… mungkin kalau sedikit… _sedikit saja_ khawatir tak akan sakit. "Um… kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah aneh sekarang.

Zoro mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Sanji yang agak khawatir itu dan dia mulai merasa aneh. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di antara mereka jadi canggung. "Aku butuh shower," tiba-tiba Zoro berkata untuk mengubah suasana aneh itu.

"Oh, sebelumnya ke sini dulu, Zoro," kata Sanji sambil berjalan ke sisi ruangan, ke arah lemari yang menyimpan banyak barang kecil. Zoro diam menatap Sanji yang mengambil sebuah kotak putih di lemari itu. Lalu si pirang berjalan ke sofa sebelum melihat ke arahnya lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan, berdiri seperti patung begitu? Ayo ke sini," kata Sanji dengan nada memerintah.

Zoro paling benci diperintah, lebih lagi oleh si alis papan dart itu. "Kenapa aku harus ke sana?" tanya Zoro heran kenapa dia repot-repot bertanya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menggubrisnya saja seperti biasa.

Sanji menatap Zoro dengan pelototan tajam sebelum tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan menariknya dengan paksa untuk ikut bersamanya ke sofa sambil menggerutu keras-keras, "Bisa tidak sih, kau jadi penurut sekali saja seumur hidupmu? Jangan berisik atau melawan, diam dan ikut saja!"

Zoro tentu saja tak menyangka dia akan diseret dengan paksa, dan lebih tak menyangka lagi kalau dia bakal membiarkan dirinya diseret begitu. Sanji mendorongnya duduk di sofa, dan dengan tidak lembut. Bukannya dia ingin diperlakukan lembut, tapi dia kan sedang luka!

"Ow! Apa-apaan—!?" Zoro sudah hampir protes, tapi suaranya tercekat saat mata biru langit Sanji terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Si rambut emas bermata azure itu tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya dan menyentuh wajahnya.

_Ap—!?_ Tentu saja Zoro shok dan tingkat tinggi pula. Dia sampai terdiam seribu bahasa saat Sanji menyentuh lebam di pojok mulut Zoro dengan wajah… khawatir?

"Aah, parah juga lebamnya. Besok pasti bakal berbekas," kata Sanji sambil meraba lebam di dekat mata kanan Zoro dan melanjutkan inspeksinya ke luka di dahi kirinya. "Diam di sini, aku mau ambil air dan handuk," wantinya seraya berdiri dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Zoro cuma bisa diam saking kagetnya, dagunya menggantung dengan wajah tak percaya. Dia masih terlalu shok dan tak bisa bergerak. Jangankan bergerak, bereaksi pun susah selain shoknya itu.

Sanji kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk bersih. Dia kembali duduk di depan Zoro dan mulai membersihkan mukanya… lukanya, maksudnya. Zoro merasakan perih sedikit ketika handuk basah yang hangat itu menyentuh luka-lukanya, tapi reaksinya tak terlalu kentara meskipun tubuhnya menegang sedikit.

Sanji tentu tahu, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya. Lebamnya harus dibersihkan dulu sebelum dia memberikan pertolongan pertama, kalau tidak nanti infeksi. Sanji dengan cepat menyelesaikan pembersihan itu dan meletakan handuk serta baskomnya di meja kopi di depan sofa. Lalu dia mulai membuka kotak putih di sebelahnya dan mengambil kapas dan peroxida dari sana.

_Oh… P3K_—pikir Zoro kemudian, baru sadar kalau Sanji sedang mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lukanya. Tadinya dia bingung kenapa Sanji tiba-tiba bersikap begitu… dan dia tidak kecewa! Kenapa dia harus kecewa? Dia tak seharusnya dekat-dekat dengan orang ini.

"Mungkin bakal perih. Tutup matamu dan tahan saja," kata Sanji sambil mengarahkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi peroxida itu ke luka Zoro.

"Hei—," Zoro hendak memprotes lagi, tapi Sanji cuma melotot padanya supaya diam. Zoro tak bisa berkata-kata melihat resolusi lelaki di depannya itu. Sangat keras kepala. Dari semua lawan yang pernah dihadapi Roronoa Zoro, orang macam inilah yang paling menyusahkan. Zoro menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas. Dia capek dan ingin segera istirahat. Kalau menurut saja mungkin bakal cepat selesai.

Zoro tak terlalu mempermasalahkan rasa perih yang menyengatnya ketika peroxida bereaksi dengan darah di lukanya. Sakit sih, tapi yang lebih membuatnya tak nyaman itu kedekatanya dengan Sanji. Apa cuma perasaannya, tapi badan Sanji rasanya terlalu dekat denganya. Tiba-tiba saja udara jadi panas… tidak, tentu saja itu bukan karena dia merasa malu! Kenapa dia harus malu dekat-dekat dengan Sanji?

Zoro memutuskan untuk menutup mata dan pikirannya saja. Kalau berpikir lebih jauh, otaknya bisa meleleh saking bingungnya. Dia harus menjauh. Tak boleh terlalu dekat. Punya orang dekat hanya akan menyusahkan saja.

Sanji memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Zoro dengan tertarik. Tadinya wajahnya tampak kaget, lalu bingung, lalu entah karena lampu atau apa, wajahnya terlihat merah, tapi lalu dia merengut dan sekarang kembali dingin lagi tanpa ekspresi. Menarik. Dia baru tahu kalau Zoro bisa mengganti-ganti ekspresinya seperti itu dalam waktu relatif singkat. Tapi sepertinya ekspresi dasar wajah Zoro memang yang dingin tanpa ekspresi itu.

Selesai memlester luka di dahi si marimo sial itu, Sanji meletakkan tangannya di lutut. "Selesai," kata Sanji pelan, tapi masih terus melihat wajah Zoro yang mulai risih dipandangi terus.

"Apa?" tanya Zoro dengan wajah kesal. Sanji mengangkat tinjunya dan memukul kepala si marimo meski tak terlalu keras. "OW! Apa sih!?" protes Zoro keras tak mengerti.

Sanji berdiri dan menggerutu, "Marimo tak tahu adat…!" sambil mengembalikan kotak P3K ke lemari dan membawa baskom berisi air kotor itu ke kamar mandi.

Zoro menyentuh plester di ujung bibirnya, masih merengut sampai Sanji menghilang dari pandangannya ke kamar mandi. Lalu tiba-tiba senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Thanks…," katanya pelan.

Sanji belum benar-benar menghilang ke kamar mandi waktu dia mendengar Zoro menggumamkan kata-kata terima kasihnya di ruangan yang sepi itu. Biarpun pelan… Sanji bisa mendengarnya, mungkin Zoro kira dia tidak mendengarnya, tapi Sanji bersembunyi supaya dia bisa terkekeh pelan.

_Ternyata… dia bisa lucu juga. Dasar tidak jujur~!_

Sanji lalu tersenyum cerah. Memang tidak sesuai rencana, tapi ini juga kemajuan. Setelah ini makan malam dengan bistik sapi saus spesial yang sudah disiapkan Sanji, mungkin mereka bisa ngobrol kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kemana si pak tua dan Jessica-san? Kok belum pulang, sih?" kata Sanji heran saat melihat jam. Ini sudah terlalu telat. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka akan telpon kalau akan terlambat pulang.

"Lho, kau tidak tahu?" tiba-tiba Zoro ada di belakangnya, membuatnya kaget.

"Apa sih, Zoro!? Jangan bikin kaget, dong!" protes Sanji masih dengan jantung deg-degan. Adrenalin membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Dia harus hati-hati supaya tidak kena serangan jantung.

"Kan tadi aku bilang mau mandi…," kata Zoro lagi dengan wajah canggung.

"Terus, apa yang aku tak tahu?" tanya Sanji lagi setelah tenang.

"Ayah dan ibu pergi bulan madu ke luar kota," kata Zoro datar.

… "Eh?" kata Sanji setelah terdiam lima detik.

"Mereka pergi seminggu," lanjut Zoro masih datar.

Kali ini keheningan berlangsung agak lama, secara Sanji masih mencoba mencerna informasi barusan. Kemudian, "!?" meledaklah rasa kaget Sanji yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Agak lama keluarnya capter ini… tapi misteri mulai terkuak dan kemajuan tak terkira dari hubungan Sanji dan Zoro. Tadinya mau dibuat berkelahi sungguhan, tapi kalau Zoro luka-luka begitu entar jadi nggak adil pertarunganya, jadi berkelahinya ditunda dulu~. Pengen bikin deh. Okay, kali ini, ini dulu deh… jangan lupa review, ya? Supaya ide terus mengalir~ XDD


	4. Bagian 4

**A/N: **Apdet lagi untuk cerita ZoSan ini. Agak lama juga, ya? Hahaha. Oke, luna nggak usah lama-lama ngoceh di sini deh. Selamat menikmati~ ^__^

**Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odachi, Luna cuma ****pinjam, ****mau mainin karakternya XP**

**Warning: **_nggak yakin juga, sih…bahasa kasar mungkin, sedikit kekerasan, terus hint shounen ai ZoSan… (emang yang kaya' gini bisa disebut shounen ai? *bingung*)_

Again, thanks buat ShinomoriNaomi yang sudah beta ^__^

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 4**

Sanji…sedang merana.

Oke, mungkin 'merana' bukan kata yang tepat. Tepatnya dia benar-benar tak ada harapan. Dia tidak menyangka orang tuanya, khususnya si pak tua sialan itu, akan begitu kejam dan tega meninggalkannya sendirian dengan si marimo tak tahu adat itu di rumah… apalagi seminggu penuh. Belum lagi kalau mereka memutuskan untuk pergi lebih lama, biasalah, pengantin baru begitu.

Sanji hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya sambil makan malam makanan yang sudah dimasaknya dengan susah payah…dan tentu saja kelebihan jumlah karena orang tuanya tidak makan di rumah, di meja makan bersama orang yang menjadi sumber masalah dan frustasinya selama ini… maksudnya, sesudah mereka mulai hidup berkeluarga.

Zoro tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat makan, tapi sekali-sekali lelaki itu melihat ke arah Sanji, yang masih berlinangan air mata dengan wajah merajuk, dengan hati-hati supaya tak ketahuan dia memperhatikan. Saat melihat Sanji seperti itu, dia jadi merasa sudah menjahati orang lemah. Yah, dia tahu alis papan dart ini tak begitu suka dengannya, tapi dia tak menyangka akan sampai segitunya dia membencinya. Dia tahu Sanji tak senang dengan ide mereka harus berdua saja di rumah selagi orang tua mereka pergi dan demi Tuhan, dia sendiri juga setuju dengan rasa tak senang itu.

Yah… mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan Zoro, memang bukan hal aneh kalau Sanji membencinya, dan mungkin itu yang paling bagus. Zoro tak bisa ambil risiko dekat-dekat dengan siapapun. Dia tak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi… hal yang terjadi pada Kuina.

Zoro menggeleng kepalanya saat teringat sobat karibnya itu dan menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan acaranya melahap masakan Sanji. Dia harus mengakui kalau masakan si alis keriting ini lezat sekali. Dia bisa makan ini sebanyak apapun juga. Zoro merasa agak senang dengan itu dan dia membiarkan topengnya lepas sedikit. Dia tersenyum ringan.

Sanji, meskipun masih menangis, tak sengaja melihat ekspresi Zoro saat tersenyum dan cukup kaget dengan itu.

_Whoaaa, dia tersenyum!_—pikir Sanji dengan mata agak berbinar. Dia tak menyangka Zoro bisa berekspresi seperti itu dan itu membuatnya bersemangat. Apa masakannya yang membuat Zoro tersenyum begitu? Atau dia teringat sesuatu hingga tersenyum?

Saking penasarannya, air mata Sanji sampai berhenti mengalir, dan dia melihat Zoro dengan takjub. Sadar diperhatikan, Zoro melihat ke arah Sanji dengan wajah aneh. "Apa?" tanyanya pelan, merasa agak risih.

"Kau… bisa juga tersenyum, ya?" kata Sanji dengan wajah masih merasa takjub.

Yang membuat Sanji lebih kaget lagi adalah ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Zoro kemudian. Si marimo itu mengerutkan alisnya dan terlihat cemberut, tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah, lucu sekali. "B-bicara apa, sih!?" katanya sedikit terbata dan buru-buru konsentrasi ke mangkuk nasi di depannya, mencoba mengontrol ekspresinya lagi.

_Lucuuu!_—pikir Sanji kaget. Dia tak menyangka si marimo bisa bertingkah semanis itu… _TUNGGU DULU! Dari mana pikiran itu muncul!?_—Sanji tak percaya dia baru saja berpikir kalau Zoro itu manis. Apa dia sudah sinting? Bagian mana dari lelaki berotot itu yang manis? Yang bisa disebut manis itu hanya para gadis yang lembut dan cantik bagai bidadari! Mana mungkin orang seperti marimo ini manis!

Sanji menendang kepalanya sendiri dalam pikiranya dan bahkan sungguh-sungguh menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja dengan wajah memerah. Gawat, dia mulai bertingkah aneh pula. Zoro kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"K-Kau kenapa sih…?" tanya Zoro heran dan sedikit cemas, cuma _sedikit_ sih, kalau-kalau si pirang ini benar-benar sudah sinting.

"Ng… tak apa-apa…," kata Sanji sambi menangis lagi, tapi ini karena rasa sakit di dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Orang aneh," kata Zoro dengan tampang campur aduk, seperti akan tertawa, tapi juga merasa aneh.

"Diam, Marimo!" kata Sanji kembali sehat sambil menunjuk Zoro dengan sumpitnya, wajahnya kembali sebal meski dahinya agak benjol sekarang. Saat ia kembali melihat si rambut hijau yang sudah tak lagi menggubrisnya dan kembali makan, dia jadi penasaran lagi. "Hei," panggilnya tiba-tiba yang hanya membuat Zoro melirik ke arahnya tanpa rasa tertarik sama sekali. "Kenapa kau mengecat rambutmu jadi hijau?" tanya Sanji kemudian, merasa ingin tahu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Zoro kembali dingin, membuat Sanji sebal setengah mati.

"Itu kata-kata favoritmu, ya?" tanya Sanji dengan pembuluh darah bermunculan di kepala. Benar-benar, adik lelaki satu ini tak ada manis-manisnya.

"Aku tidak mengecat rambut. Ini asli," kata Zoro kemudian setelah merasa ragu-ragu sesaat.

"Asli? Bohong! Mana ada rambut asli warna hijau?" kata Sanji tak percaya.

"Tuh kan, kau tak percaya. Makanya aku malas mengatakaknya," kata Zoro sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan tampang kesal juga.

"Jadi memang asli, ya?" tanya Sanji masih tak percaya.

"Ini genetik," kata Zoro lagi pelan. "Ayahku juga… berambut hijau," lanjutnya sambil merendahkan tatapannya, membuat bulu matanya terlihat sedikit memanjang, ekspresinya juga sedikit melunak.

_Uwaaa, jadi bicara tentang ayah kandung Zoro! Padahal itu topik yang tak ingin disinggungnya!—_pikir Sanji jadi merasa tak enak.

"Sori…, aku tak ada maksud membuatmu teringat almarhum ayahmu," kata Sanji pelan sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Zoro mengangkat wajahnya mendengar itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu ayahku sudah almarhum?" tanyanya kemudian dengan heran.

_Sial! Keceplosan!_—Sanji menutup mulut embernya dengan buru-buru dengan panik.

"Eh… uh… aku hanya merasa… begitu," kata Sanji terbata-bata, mencoba beralasan. Zoro memincingkan matanya, mencoba membaca ekspresi panik Sanji, tampak tak percaya. "Itu… tadi wajahmu… jadi begitu, kau tahu kan? Soalnya ibuku juga…," Sanji tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_Kenapa jadi ngomongin ibu, sih—!? Aku ini lagi ngapain sih, sebetulnya!?_—lagi-lagi Sanji menangis, tapi kali ini cuma di kepalanya saja. Ekspresinya tampak bingung sih, tak tahu mesti beralasan seperti apa.

"Oh begitu…," kata Zoro kemudian, tak memaksa Sanji untuk berkata lebih jauh. Dia pikir mungkin topik itu juga berat bagi Sanji.

Sanji kembali melihat Zoro dengan tatapan heran. _Apa dia memikirkan perasaanku juga?_—pikirnya dengan takjub. Ternyata Zoro juga bisa perhatian.

"Hei, Zoro," panggil Sanji dengan nama kemudian. Zoro mengangkat alis matanya dengan heran memandang Sanji. Bisa juga dia memanggil Zoro dengan nama yang benar. "Makan malam hari ini… gimana menurutmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?" tanya Zoro makin heran.

"Makan malamnya, apa sesuai seleramu?" tanya Sanji lagi dengan wajah berharap. Mungkin dia memang tak terlalu suka dengan Zoro, tapi reaksinya terhadap masakanya juga penting. Meskipun mungkin Zoro juga tak suka padanya, tapi kalau dia objektif, dia tetap bisa berkata jujur akan masakan Sanji.

"Ah… tidak buruk kok," kata Zoro tanpa memandang Sanji.

_Tidak buruk… maksudnya enak atau tidak?_—pikir Sanji kurang puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Tidak enak, ya?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah masam, benar-benar terlihat sangat tak puas.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu…," kata Zoro dengan sebulir keringat di pipi.

"Lalu yang benar gimana? Aku tak mengerti!" kata Sanji tegas. "Katakan yang jelas! Enak atau tidak!?" lanjutnya sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Zoro, menuntut jawaban.

Zoro menghela nafas. Benar-benar orang yang sulit, si alis papan dart ini. "Enak kok," kata Zoro kemudian agak jujur sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya.

Ekspresi di wajah Sanji langsung berbinar cerah. "Tentu saja!" katanya sangat senang seperti anak kecil. "Sudah pasti enak, dong! Aku bekerja keras membuatnya!" lanjutnya terlihat sangat gembira.

Zoro kontan menatapnya dengan kaget dan takjub. Dia kira Sanji itu tipe yang cool dan menjaga imej, tapi ternyata dia bisa terlihat bebas dan berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin di luar perkiraan, Sanji adalah tipe orang yang jauh lebih berbahaya baginya. Bisa-bisa dia terbawa ritme si pirang ini dan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi takut memikirkanya.

Zoro harus segera menjauh… kalau tidak, dia tak tahu apa yang akan menimpa keluarga ini.

Si marimo tiba-tiba berdiri, mengejutkan Sanji. "A-ada apa?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Aku mau tidur," katanya pelan, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hei, hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanji kemudian, merasa sedikit cemas melihat perubahan roman wajah Zoro. Dia terlihat… takut? Masa' sih? "Apa ada yang sakit?" Sanji ikut berdiri dan hendak membantu Zoro saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditepis olehnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Jangan sentuh aku," kata Zoro lagi dengan dingin, membuat Sanji kaget. Bukan hanya ekspresinya yang dingin, tapi juga tangan yang menepisnya barusan. Jemari yang tadi menyentuhnya terasa dingin sekali, seperti bersentuhan dengan es.

Sanji memegang tangannya sendiri dengan ekspresi masih terkejut. Mungkin dia sudah berkata sesuatu yang menyinggung Zoro, tapi perubahan tiba-tiba itu tak normal. Rasanya… dadanya jadi berdenyut dengan tak menyenangkan.

Zoro mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sanji. Ekspresinya lagi-lagi sulit dibaca. Dia terlihat sangat kesusahan. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata dia meninggalkan Sanji yang kebingungan di dekat meja makan.

Sanji berpikir keras. Mungkin dia terlalu terburu-buru mendekat, Zoro jadi kaget. Dasar… dia jadi merasa seperti menjinakkan binatang buas. Sepertinya dia memang harus menuruti nasihat Yuu-san soal ini. Mungkin dengan menantangnya berkelahi dulu, baru Zoro akan mengakuinya. Sanji menghela nafas panjang. "Apa boleh buat," kata Sanji pelan. "Kalau begitu, besok pagi saja kutantang dia," lanjutnya membulatkan tekad.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Luffy baru saja sampai ke rumahnya. "Aku pulaaang!" sapa bocah manis bercodet panjang di bawah mata kirinya itu dengan wajah senang sambil membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Meskipun dia tahu tak akan ada siapapun yang membalas sapaannya, dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya sejak kecil, jadi dia tak bisa berhenti.

Si bocah berambut hitam bertopi jerami itu masuk ke rumah dengan berisik, menutup pintu keras-keras, menyampirkan topi jeraminya di gantungan dan melepas sepatunya… tepatnya melempar sepatunya ke segala arah. Toh tak akan ada yang mengomelinya… Oh, tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat. Hari ini kakak tersayangnya akan pulang setelah dua tahun meninggalkan rumah sejak dia masuk universitas. Dia akan marah kalau Luffy tidak merawat barangnya dengan benar.

Luffy buru-buru mengejar sepatunya dan mengambilnya lagi untuk ditata di tempat sepatu. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat sepatu kets putih yang dibelikan kakaknya saat dia masuk SMA setahun lalu sebagai hadiah kerja kerasnya sudah belajar untuk ujian.

"_Kau hebat, Luffy! Adiku memang harus begitu, dong!"_

Luffy tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat gembira saat mengingat ekspresi bahagia kakaknya waktu dia mengabarinya tentang hasil ujian masuk SMA itu.

Memang benar, Ace kabur dari rumah dua tahun lalu ketika dia lulus SMA, tapi bukan berarti dia putus hubungan dengan keluarganya sama sekali. Buktinya, dia masih sering menelpon Luffy dan mengajak adiknya main ke luar rumah… yah, biarpun dia tak lagi memakai nama Monkey D. Ace, tapi Portgas D. Ace yang diambil dari nama belakang ibunya sewaktu wanita itu belum menikah dan masuk ke keluarga Monkey D. Waktu Luffy bertanya kenapa Ace tidak tinggal di rumah saja, Ace selalu kelihatan sedih, jadi Luffy berhenti bertanya tentang itu.

Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan perceraian ayah dan ibunya dulu. Luffy juga tak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka bercerai, itu terjadi belasan tahun lalu waktu Luffy masih sangat kecil, jadi Luffy tak terlalu ingat, tapi waktu itu Ace sudah agak besar dan dia mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sejak itu Ace dan Luffy terpaksa tinggal bersama kakeknya karena ayahnya juga tiba-tiba pergi dan sampai sekarang tak ada kabar darinya.

Karena mereka selalu berdua saja (si kakek orang yang sibuk sih…), Luffy jadi sangat dekat dengan Ace. Dua tahun lalu, saat Ace memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dan bertengkar hebat dengan kakek mereka, Garp, Luffy sangat takut kalau Ace akan membuangnya juga. Padahal Luffy terkenal pantang menangis sesakit apapun luka yang didapatnya setelah berkelahi dan tidak takut dengan apapun, tapi pikiran Ace akan pergi dan dia tak lagi bisa bertemu dengannya membuat Luffy menangis.

Waktu itu Garp dan Ace kebingungan gara-gara Luffy tiba-tiba menangis saat mereka bertengkar. Garp panik karena mengira Luffy sakit atau semacamnya dan Ace menunda kepergiannya untuk menemani Luffy. Baru beberapa hari kemudian Luffy berkata pada Ace kalau dia tak mau Ace pergi. Mengetahui alasan kenapa Luffy menangis, Ace menjelaskan kalau dia akan tetap menelpon dan mengajak Luffy bermain meskipun mereka tak lagi serumah.

Setelah itu, Luffy setuju dan membiarkan Ace pergi. Ace ingin bebas, itu yang dirasakan Luffy saat mengantar kepergian Ace. Garp tetap bersikeras bahwa Ace seharusnya tinggal di rumah dan meneruskan jejaknya menjadi polisi, tapi jelas Luffy ada di pihak kakaknya. Ace ingin jadi pemain basket profesional dan Luffy mendukung impian kakaknya itu sepenuhnya.

"Hm…, kapan Ace akan sampai di rumah, ya~?" kata Luffy senang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil setelah menutup rak sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Ah, mungkin lebih baik aku mandi dulu dan menyiapkan bak mandi untuk Ace. Siapa tahu dia mau mandi pas pulang nanti~," lanjutnya sambil melompat-lompat dengan semangat menuju kamar mandinya.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sementara itu, Ace sedang…

"Naa, _junshou_, sampai kapan kau mau bekerja?" tanya Ace berlagak manja sambil memeluk leher lelaki yang lebih tua darinya—setidaknya lima enam tahun—itu, di kursinya.

Paman berambut perak yang menggigit cerutu berasap di antara kedua bibirnya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Portgas, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam," katanya mencoba tenang. Yah, dia harus berusaha tenang, mengingat bocah satu ini adalah cucu atasannya. Smoker baru saja naik pangkat jadi kapten dan dia tak mau dibebastugaskan hanya gara-gara bersikap kasar pada cucu Mayor Jenderal Monkey D. Garp, meskipun dia ingin sekali menonjok bocah tak sopan itu.

"Eeh, tapi kau bilang akan kencan denganku hari ini~," rengek Ace lagi sambil membenamkan mukanya ke rambut Smoker yang meskipun terlihat liar dan kasar, ternyata sangat halus dan lembut.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, kapan dan dimana!?" tanya Smoker dengan wajah sebal. Pekerjaannya tak akan pernah selesai kalau bocah ini terus menempel padanya seperti lintah dan tak berhenti menggangunya.

"Pelit~!" Ace menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil, lalu jadi cemberut dan merajuk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari si Kapten Smoker.

_Kenapa aku harus terjebak mengawasi bocah macam ini di ruangan sesempit ini, sih!?_—Smoker merasa ingin meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Smoker tak tahu alasannya, tapi bocah berjerawat ini selalu menempel Smoker saat dia datang berkunjung. Yang lebih membingungkan, sepertinya Portgas datang ke kantor bukan untuk bertemu Garp, tapi untuk mengganggunya saja. Garp sendiri juga tak pernah menggubrisnya.

Situasi keluarga Monkey D. sepertinya lebih kacau dari perkiraan Smoker. Meskipun begitu, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau Portgas adalah cucu Garp dan Smoker tak bisa begitu saja menahannya atau menyngkirkannya kalau dia masih sayang nyawa.

_Tapi…_

"Hei, _Smokey-chan_, habis ini pergi nonton, yuk~," kata Ace lagi kembali nempel setelah puas merajuk. Bahkan, kali ini dia memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Smoker, sambil menatap paman bertampang kusut itu dengan pandangan menggoda.

_-kalau begini, sih—!_

Smoker benar-benar mencoba bersabar, demi Tuhan dia berusaha keras! Tapi... meskipun bocah ini cucu Garp, atau anak presiden sekalipun… dia tak berhak mempermainkan orang yang lebih tua seperti itu! Kalau sudah sampai begini, tentu saja orang yang bertemperamen buruk macam Smoker akan meledak.

"Portgas! Kalau kau tidak berhenti menggangguku, akan kutahan kau dengan tuntutan menghalangi pekerjaan polisi!" teriak Smoker berang dan mengancam dengan pembuluh-pembuluh darah bermunculan di kepala dan wajahnya yang merah padam itu, kontras dengan kulitnya yang seharusnya pucat.

Ace, lelaki bertubuh atletis berkulit cokelat hasil latihan intensifnya di bawah terik matahari itu, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Oh, dia senang sekali menggoda pak polisi satu ini. Reaksinya paling lucu. Wajahnya jadi merah dan ekspresinya itu, lho! Benar-benar tak ternilai! Pria ganteng berjerawat berumur 20 tahun yang terlihat liar dengan T-shirt ketat merah dengan lambang api di dadanya itu sampai jatuh dan berguling-guling di lantai saking kerasnya tertawa.

Tentu saja Smoker memandang bocah itu dengan wajah sangat kesal dan marah. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sini sih!? Kau bukan ingin bertemu dengan kakekmu, kan!?" kata Smoker sambil menudingnya.

"Jangan bodoh, _junshou_, buat apa aku bertemu kakek?" tanya Ace malah heran, masih memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa di lantai.

"Lantas, mau apa kau di sini!?" teriak Smoker lagi menuntut jawaban.

"Sudah jelas karena aku mau ketemu Smokey~," jawab Ace yakin sambil tersenyum lebar, tatapannya kembali menggoda.

"Kenapa kau mau ketemu aku?" tanya Smoker bingung. Salah apa dia sampai makhluk merepotkan satu ini memutuskan untuk menggangu hidupnya terus?

"Kan, sudah kubilang kau janji akan kencan denganku malam ini!" klaim Ace dengan semangat, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala.

"Makanya… kapan aku berjanji begitu!? Aku tak pernah berjanji seperti itu padamu!" balas Smoker frustasi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran alien satu ini.

"Apaaa? _Junshou_ jahat! Padahal waktu itu kita sudah _begini_ dan _begitu_! Dan malam itu kau janji mau mengajakku kencan! _Junshou_… kau mengingkari janjiii!" teriak Ace sambil pura-pura menangis dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh yang membuat orang salah paham! Cerita kapan itu!?" teriak Smoker tak terima. Dia tak ingat pernah berlaku macam-macam dengan anak ini dan dia yakin dia tak pernah mabuk di depannya… tunggu, bukan berarti kalau mabuk dia akan macam-macam, tapi… "Aargh!" Smoker jadi bingung sendiri.

"Baru saja," kata Ace sambil tersenyum lebar lagi padanya, menghentikan tangis pura-puranya dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Smoker dengan wajah usil.

Benang kesabaran Smoker yang terakhir… baru saja terputus.

"PORTGAS!!" Smoker berteriak sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya dengan wajah bagai monster dari dasar neraka dan Ace hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melarikan diri dari ruangan Smoker dengan wajah sangat gembira.

Smoker terengah-engah di pintu ruangannya sendiri dengan wajah masih merah padam serta penuh bulir keringat karena marah. Sedangkan partnernya, Tashigi, wanita berambut pendek hitam kebiruan berkaca mata yang dari tadi ada di ruangan itu, hanya meminum tehnya dengan ekspresi santai. "Damai ya, hari ini…," katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang, tampak sedang ada di surga.

Smoker melotot ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kecut. _Kalau kau memang menganggur, bantu dong!_—pikirnya berang juga. Tashigi hanya tersenyum ke arahnya dengan wajah mengetahui, membuat Smoker dua kali lebih kesal dan kalau diizinkan oleh hukum, dia pasti sudah mencekiknya sampai mati.

Ace masih tertawa-tawa kecil saat dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini pun dia sukses menggoda Smoker. Entah kenapa dia sangat senang menggoda paman itu. Mungkin memang karena ekspresinya yang sangat menarik dan menggelitik jiwa usil Ace, tapi ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Yah, sejak ditolong olehnya, Ace merasa dia menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini dicarinya dalam diri Smoker; keadilan, inspirasi, kejantanan, dan segala macam hal yang bisa ditemukan pada diri lelaki sejati. Yang jelas, Smoker itu orang yang baik. Mana dia paman yang ganteng, dan Ace merasa tak keberatan kalaupun dia tak lagi bebas asalkan bisa bersama paman yang satu itu.

Wajah Ace jadi sedikit memerah, masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya melihatnya dengan aneh. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja Ace teringat adiknya. "Oh ya… aku belum memberi tahu Luffy soal ini. Aduh, mana aku telat lagi. Dia pasti khawatir," kata Ace lagi sambil mengambil telpon genggamnya. Lalu dia menelpon ke rumah adiknya.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Luffy baru saja selesai mandi saat telpon rumahnya berdering. Dia segera ke ruang tengah hanya dengan selembar handuk di pinggang dan satu handuk kecil di bahu kanan. "Halo, di sini kediaman Monkey D.," sapa Luffy ringan dan segar sambil mencoba mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk di tangannya yang bebas.

"Luffy, ini Ace," suara di telpon berkata balik.

"Ace!" Wajah Luffy langsung berubah sangat cerah. "Kau di mana sekarang?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ah, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana. Sori, jadi agak telat. Tadi aku ada urusan dengan paman polisi," kata Ace, Luffy hampir bisa melihatnya meringis dari suaranya yang usil itu.

"Paman polisi? Ace, kau ditangkap?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Bukan, bukan, aku cuma mengunjungi paman polisi yang baik hati," kata Ace lagi, tertawa senang sekarang.

"Siapa, sih?" tanya Luffy sedikit penasaran.

"Nanti aku ceritakan di rumah, deh! Oh ya, malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu saja, jadi kau tak usah menyiapkan kamar untukku," kata Ace lagi dengan semangat.

"Oke!" Luffy tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ace berhenti sebentar sebelum bicara lagi. "Kakek ada di rumah?" tanyanya kemudian, suaranya tampak aneh.

Luffy agak kaget mendengarnya. Di telinganya, Luffy merasa kakaknya tengah menanyakan 'Bagaimana kabar kakek?' padanya. Luffy tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Kakek sehat banget kok, malah sedang tugas ke luar kota," kata Luffy dengan ceria.

Ace berhenti lagi sebentar dan berdehem. "Kalau begitu aku cepat-cepat pulang deh," katanya pelan. Luffy merasa wajah kakaknya memerah saat berkata begitu. "Nanti aku masak sesuatu untukmu, Luffy. Tunggu ya," katanya lagi.

"Oke!" kata Luffy lagi dengan wajah sangat senang. Sudah lama dia tak merasakan masakan kakaknya dan dia sangat kangen, sudah tak sabar ingin segera ketemu lagi dan makan makanan favoritnya (semua masakan Ace adalah favorit Luffy).

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti," kata Ace dengan nada suara penuh sayang.

"Sampai nanti, Ace," balas Luffy penuh perhatian juga. Lalu dua bersaudara itu memutus telpon mereka. Luffy tersenyum lebar saat mengembalikan gagang telpon itu ke tempatnya. "Cepat pulang, Ace!" katanya bersemangat.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji memutuskan pergi ke toserba dekat rumahnya yang buka 24 jam. Dia harus segera mencari tahu seni bela diri macam apa kendo itu. Tentu dia tahu kalau kendo menggunakan pedang, tapi dia sama sekali tak paham teknik macam apa yang digunakan dan jurus dasar macam apa yang dipelajari di kendo. Kalau dia mau menantang si marimo sial itu bertanding, menghadapinya secara buta tanpa senjata sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Sanji harus membuat si marimo tak tahu adat itu mengakui kemampuannya dalam bela diri. Tentu saja, Sanji percaya diri dengan gaya bertarungnya, dan dia berani sumpah dia itu kuat, tapi tak ada salahnya mengenali musuh sebelum bertanding kan? Sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau dia lebih kuat… dan melihat tubuh terlatih Zoro, juga riwayat bertarungnya (dan rumor dari Robin kalau dia memang bisa menghabisi satu geng sendirian), Sanji merasa tindakannya mencari informasi tentang lawannya adalah tindakan yang _sangat dibenarkan_, dan bukan tindakan pengecut, sama sekali bukan.

Sanji mencari-cari buku tentang kendo dan segera menemukannya. Dia membeli buku itu dan harus agak merengek membayar majalah yang sangat mengejutkan kemahalanya.

_Dari mana si Marimo itu dapat uang segitu banyak untuk membeli majalah semahal ini tiap minggu, sih…?_—pikir Sanji masih menggerutu sambil memandangi dompetnya yang berkurang ketebalanya beberapa mili. _Brengsek…, dia harus berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mau berkorban sejauh ini untuknya!_—lanjutnya berpikir dengan wajah bersungut-sungut dan alis berkerut.

"_Sebenarnya… kenapa kau harus berbuat begitu, Sanji?"_—tanya hati kecil Sanji dengan nada sok tahu.

_Diam kau, hati kecil! Jangan memulai pembicaraan yang aneh-aneh!_—balas pikiran Sanji dengan tampang tambah sebal.

"_Oho~, kenapa kau marah hanya karena ditanya begitu? Sebetulnya kau tak ada kewajiban melakukan semua tugas merepotkan ini. Kenapa kau harus berusaha sekeras itu, Sanji-kun?"_—lagi-lagi hati kecil Sanji berbisik dengan nada seperti mengetahui sesuatu, tapi mencoba berusaha keras terdengar misterius.

_Stop! Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku akan—_ Sanji sudah siap-siap menendang kepalanya lagi dalam batinnya, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa melihat iblis nakal di hatinya itu menyeringai ke arahnya dengan wajah sangat licik. Sanji jadi pucat pasi memikirkanya.

"_Kau hanya berdalih saat mengatakan kau tak mau kalah dari tantangan si pak tua, kan?"_—si hati kecil alias iblis nakal di hati Sanji, pelan-pelan mencoba menyadarkan Sanji. Alis Sanji sudah mulai berdenyut-denyut saat dia memikirkan hal itu. _"Sebenarnya… kau hanya ingin dekat—!"_

"WAAAH!!" Sanji berjongkok di jalan malam yang gelap dan sepi itu sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tanganya. Di satu tangannya masih menggantung plastik berisi majalah kendo yang baru saja dibelinya, dan tentu saja Samji juga memejamkan mata dengan panik. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Tidak dengar apa-apa!" teriaknya mencoba mengalahkan tawa kemenangan setan kecil di dalam dirinya itu.

Apa sih yang sedang dia pikirkan!? Dia tidak mungkin…! Tidak mungkin punya perasaan begitu pada si marimo sial itu! Oke, dia ingin jadi kakak, tapi bukan dengan niat begitu! Sanji hanya ingin punya keluarga yang normal dan bisa berlaku normal pada keluarganya! Apa salahnya berharap begitu!?

"_Kalau begitu akui saja kalau kau memang 'sayang' pada adikmu itu,"_ lanjut si setan cilik sambil meringis padanya.

_Waaa, waaa, waaa, hentikan! Masa aku sayang orang macam itu!? Rambutnya hijau, lho! Dia itu marimo! Menjijikan! Aku jadi merinding, bodoooh!_—pikir Sanji masih berkeras menolak pikiran itu sepenuh hati.

"_Kalau kau begitu terus, jangankan jadi dekat, mendekat pun kau tak akan bisa! Kalau perasaanmu cuma setengah-setengah begitu, lebih baik berhenti saja sebelum kau melukainya!"_—tiba-tiba si setan cilik bersayap kelelawar dan berekor anak panah lentur hitam dengan dua tanduk merah di kepalanya itu menudingnya dengan tatapan jijik. _"Aku tak percaya diriku semunafik ini… benar-benar tak punya harapan!"_—lanjutnya dengan wajah sebal sambil membuang muka.

Sanji jadi depresi memikirkannya, awan hitam jadi berkumpul di atas kepalanya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri memarahinya habis-habisan. Ia masih berjongkok saat menutup wajahnya yang agak merah itu dengan satu tangan. "Gawat…, ini benar-benar masalah besar…!" Sanji bergumam pelan. Kali ini dia menutup mulutnya, wajahnya sedikit panik saat dia mulai menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

_Aku memang berniat membuat Zoro bertekuk lutut di hadapanku, tapi kalau begini caranya sih… bisa-bisa aku yang bakal jatuh duluan! Sial… apa sih yang membuatku begitu penasaran padanya!?_—Sanji benar-benar panik sekarang. Dia sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

_Mana aku harus berdua saja dengannya di rumah selama seminggu! Apa yang harus kulakukan, Ibuuu!?_—Sanji benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa serepot ini menghadapi seorang marimo saja. Padahal awalnya dia sebal sekali dan benci padanya, tapi semakin lama mengenalnya, Sanji jadi memperhatikan hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan si marimo itu.

Padahal mereka tak bisa dibilang akrab, dan Sanji baru saja serumah dengan si marimo, kurang dari seminggu, bayangkan! –Tapi si lumut sialan itu sudah bisa menyita semua waktu Sanji! Dia bisa membuat Sanji heran dan penasaran terhadapnya sampai begini. Padahal awalnya ini hanya tantangan konyol ayahnya… tapi dia jadi begitu serius, dan sadar-sadar dia jadi ingin benar-benar mengenal Zoro lebih jauh. Sadar-sadar… dia jadi memperhatikannya lebih dari yang dia bayangkan!

_Kenapa bisa begituuu!?_—Sanji benar-benar tak paham dengan hal itu. Dia tak paham alasan kenapa dia begitu serius ingin membuat Zoro terbuka padanya.

"_Mengaku saja, kau memang sudah jauh hati padanya sejak pertama bertemu,"—_kata si setan kecil sambil meringis.

_...HAH!?_—tentu saja Sanji shok dengan ide super bodoh yang sangat tidak mungkin itu.

"_Mau mengelak lagi? Kau cuma tak mengira kalau lelaki seganteng itu perangainya sangat buruk, tak sesuai bayanganmu. Kau jadi marah dan salah mengartikanya sebagai kebencian,"_—lanjut si setan kecil dengan nada sok tahu.

_Tunggu dulu! Kenapa… KENAPA PIKIRAN SEBODOH ITU BISA TERLINTAS DI KEPALAKU!?_—Sanji sudah memasang wajah horor saat memikirnya.

Si setan kecil terkekeh pelan melihat kepanikan pemiliknya. _"Sudah jelas karena memang perasaan itu sudah ada sejak awal, tapi karena kau tak mengakuinya, pikiran itu jadi kemana-mana dan membuatmu salah menafsirkanya,"_—kata si iblis dengan tatapan yakin yang licik.

_Tidaaak! Aku sudah mulai gilaaa! Polisi! Di mana polisi pikiran rasionalku!? Cepat tangkap setan itu dan kurung dia di tempat paling dalam dan gelap dan jangan biarkan dia muncul lagi ke permukaaaan!_—jerit Sanji panik dan histeris dalam hati, menyalakan sirene tanda darurat dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan berpikirnya untuk membekuk dan memenjarakan si setan kecil jauh-jauh ke dasar hatinya yang tak pernah dijamah siapapun.

Sanji sampai terengah-engah dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah serta tubuh yang berkeringat dingin. "Aku… benar-benar sudah sinting…!" katanya sambil menangis komikal.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Esok paginya, mood Sanji jadi sangat jelek. Tadi malam dia membaca majalah kendo itu di kamar dan dia sedikit kurang tidur gara-gara tak bisa tidur memikirkan percakapannya dengan si setan cilik yang sudah sukses dipenjarakannya, tapi karena dia harus membuat sarapan, dia tak boleh bangun kesiangan.

Sanji mencoba konsentrasi memasak dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak, tapi selesai memasak, dia harus membangunkan si marimo sial itu… dan dia tak berpikir bisa tahan melihat wajahnya setelah kejadian semalam di mana Sanji mulai mengetahui perasaanya sendiri.

Sanji menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas. "Aku tak ingin membangunkanya…," gumam Sanji pelan.

Meski dia sudah bicara begitu, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka. Sanji berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, mengintip ke pintu depan. Zoro berdiri di depan pintu sambil menutupnya. Dia sudah berpakaian jersey abu-abu lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya, malahan… jerseynya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Dari mana kau?" Sanji tak bermaksud terdengar mengancam, tapi mood-nya yang jelek memaksa pita suaranya mengeluarkan suara rendah seperti geraman.

Zoro melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit waspada. Dia tak tahu ada apa, tapi si alis keriting jelas sedang ngambek, wajahnya kusut begitu… dan Zoro sudah tentu tak mau jadi sasaran kemarahannya sekarang, selagi dia capek sehabis latihan pagi dan mudah marah juga. Zoro berpikir hati-hati, memilih kata-katanya. "Latihan pagi…," jawabnya pelan.

Sanji mengangkat alisnya saat melihat kewaspadaan Zoro. Dia menghela nafas panjang lagi. "Mandilah, sarapan sudah siap. Aku tunggu di meja makan," kata Sanji sambil membalikkan badan dengan bahu turun dan suara lemas. Marah-marah pada Zoro pun, tak akan mengubah keadaan. Itu hal yang sangat salah dan dia membuat Zoro waspada begitu… kakak macam apa itu?!

Zoro memandang Sanji dengan heran. Dia tak pernah melihat Sanji depresi seperti itu… memang ada apa sih? Lalu kejadian semalam terbesit lagi di kepala Zoro.

"_Jangan sentuh aku,"_

Zoro meremas jaket di bagian dadanya dengan kencang sambil memejamkan mata dengan wajah sakit. Dia… mungkin dia sudah melukai Sanji. Dia sadar betul hal itu, tapi itu masih lebih baik… daripada harus membuatnya kehilangan nyawa nantinya.

Setelah Zoro selesai mandi, berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap, dan bergabung dengan Sanji di meja makan, dua saudara tiri itu memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang…

Yah, daripada disebut tenang, lebih pantas disebut sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang bicara, yang terdengar hanya suara sumpit beradu dengan mangkuk dan suara kunyahan pelan. Atmosfer ruang makan itu jadi sangat berat. Meskipun Zoro maupun Sanji merasa tak nyaman dengan itu, situasi masing-masing saat ini tak memungkinkan mereka memulai obrolan.

Meskipun begitu, Sanji merasa ini bukan hal yang baik untuk situasi keluarga, jadi dia memaksakan dirinya meskipun dia sangat tak ingin melakukannya. Dia memulai obrolan untuk memecah keheningan yang memuakkan itu. "Zoro," panggilnya pelan, memperoleh perhatian Zoro sejenak sebelum si marimo kembali menatap mangkuk nasi di depannya. "Pulang sekolah nanti… kau ada waktu?" tanyanya pelan.

Zoro terdiam sebentar, tak tahu mesti berkata apa atau bereaksi seperti apa. Tentu dia kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu dan tak bisa membaca maksud si alis keriting itu hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tak bisa dibaca. Bahkan si koki pirang itu tak memandang ke arahnya, mana bisa ia tahu? Tapi tak menjawab juga bukan hal yang benar, jadi dia menjawab singkat,"Ada."

"Kalau begitu…kau mau _sparring_ denganku?" tanya Sanji kemudian, tetap melaksanakan rencana awalnya, meskipun saat ini benak dan batinnya masih agak kacau.

"Hah?" Jelas, Zoro tidak menyangka hal itu yang akan keluar dari Sanji.

"_Sparring_… perasaanku sedang tak enak, dan rasanya aku tak akan puas kalau belum menghajar sesuatu," kata Sanji sedikit memasang wajah kesusahan. Dia meremas lengan baju seragamnya dengan erat.

Zoro memandang Sanji dengan tatapan bingung. Yah, dia bisa mengerti kalau Sanji mau menghajarnya, tapi kenapa pakai alasan _sparring_ segala? Mana ekspresinya aneh sekali. Dia kelihatan sangat _tak ingin_ melakukannya kalau Zoro perhatikan baik-baik.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin menghajarku, katakan saja terus terang," kata Zoro kemudian, membuat Sanji tersentak kaget. Sanji memandang Zoro dengan satu matanya yang terlihat dan tatapannya tampak sangat aneh. Dia seperti marah, tapi juga sedih. Zoro tak tahu yang mana atau itu memang campuran keduanya.

Sanji memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Zoro dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau benar… aku memang ingin menghajarmu. Makhluk tak berguna seperti kau ini… kenapa aku harus repot-repot dan berlagak jadi kakakmu, hah?" Sanji berdiri sekarang, terlihat benar-benar marah. Dia menyeringai ke arah Zoro. "Jangankan jadi adik… jadi manusia saja kau tak pantas, dasar Marimo jelek! Pemain pedang payah!!" umpatnya sangat kesal.

Yah, kalau tadi Zoro sedikit khawatir, sudah jelas sekarang kekhawatiranya tak beralasan. Sanji memang membencinya sejak awal dan dia baru saja mengakui kalau Zoro tak pantas jadi adiknya. Bukan hal yang buruk sih, toh Zoro tak berniat jadi adik, tapi lain halnya kalau Sanji menghina kemampuannya menggunakan pedang.

Zoro memincingkan mata ke arah Sanji dengan tatapan berbahaya. "Tak perlu menunggu sampai pulang sekolah. Sekarang pun akan kulayani_ berdansa_, koki genit," kata Zoro sambil menyeringai balik.

"Huh, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jadi babak belur dan terpaksa bolos sekolah setelahnya. Ayo keluar, marimo bodoh! Kita selesaikan semua sekarang!" kata Sanji sambil menunjuk arah halaman depan dengan ibu jarinya dengan tatapan menantang 100 persen.

"Sesuai keinginanmu," balas Zoro dengan pandangan menantang juga. Keduanya pun segera keluar rumah, tampak tenang, tapi dengan hawa yang berat.

Sesampainya di halaman, mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan bertatapan. Zoro memperhatikan Sanji dari atas sampai bawah. Wajah Sanji terlihat sangat serius, tatapannya setajam pisau dan amarahnya terpancar dari aura bertarung yang keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dia terlihat berapi-api dan bola matanya berubah warna dari biru langit yang tenang menjadi biru yang menyala-nyala seperti api. Sekali pandang saja Zoro tahu kalau lelaki ini juga petarung.

Lebih lagi… Sanji terlihat kuat. Meskipun tubuhnya ramping dan perawakannya feminin dengan kaki-kaki yang panjang itu, sepertinya dia cukup ahli menggunakan jurus kaki. Yah, Zoro sudah tahu karena sudah beberapa kali menerima serangan tendangannya. Jujur saja, meski tak kelihatan di wajahnya, tendangan Sanji itu terasa sakit, dan dia yakin serangan itu belum dilakukan sepenuh hati karena itu cuma serangan asal kena. Lalu sekarang… kalau serangan-serangan itu dikeluarkan lagi dengan konsentrasi penuh dan dengan sepenuh hati….

Memikirkanya saja Zoro sudah sedikit gemetar.

"Keluarkan pedangmu, Marimo," kata Sanji dengan geraman rendah yang mengancam.

"Nggak adil kalau pakai senjata melawan tangan kosong. Kau mau mempermainkanku ya?" tanya Zoro dengan tatapan mengancam juga. Kalau si alis papan dart itu meremehkan dia lebih jauh, mungkin Zoro akan serius membunuhya.

"Jangan… remehkan aku!" Sanji menendang pohon di sebelahnya keras-keras dengan wajah sangat marah dan tegang. Dia paling benci diremehkan, dan dia tak segan-segan mematahkan beberapa tulang orang yang berani meremehkanya. Tendanganya membuat retakan besar di batang utama pohon itu; dan dengan sedikit tambahan tekanan saja, pasti pohon itu akan rubuh.

Zoro menelan ludah melihatnya. Kalau kepalanya kena serangan barusan… pasti setidaknya dia akan gegar otak, paling parah, bisa-bisa tulang tengkoraknya retak. "Begitu… kaki itu bisa jadi senjata pembunuh juga rupanya," kata Zoro mengakui. Kalau tangan Sanji juga sama berbahanyanya, bisa-bisa Zoro yang bakal hancur. Dia tak boleh meremehkan lelaki ini.

"Biar kuberi tahu satu hal lagi, aku tak akan menggunakan kedua tanganku," kata Sanji tiba-tiba.

"Apa—!?" Zoro menatapnya dengan sengit. "Mau sampai mana… kau meremehkan kemampuanku, hah!?"

"Ini sudah prinsipku sejak dulu. Seorang koki tidak boleh menggunakan tangannya untuk bertarung. Impian dan hidupku sama saja dengan berakhir kalau tanganku yang berharga ini sampai cedera di tengah pertarungan. Jadi jangan anggap ini belas kasihan atau tindakan meremehkan lawanku," kata Sanji lagi menegaskan, tatapannya serius dan Zoro bisa melihat kesungguhannya. Dia sadar kalau Sanji tidak bohong.

"Baiklah," kata Zoro setuju dan mengambil pedangnya. "Sebagai ganti _handicap_ ini, aku tak akan menyerang tanganmu," lanjut Zoro memberikan kondisi seraya menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, memposisikan pedang kendonya di depan wajahnya.

"Cukup adil," kata Sanji setuju menirukan Zoro, mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas.

Jujur… Zoro agak takjub dengan kelenturan tubuh Sanji. Kakinya benar-benar bisa menekuk dan terangkat lurus sampai ke samping telinganya. Makhluk macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal begitu?

"Ayo serang aku," kata Sanji memancing.

_Bertahan lebih dulu… mau melihat sejauh apa kemampuanku, ya? Sombong sekali. Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu. Akan kuselesaikan sebelum kau sadar apa yang terjadi!_

Tiba-tiba saja Zoro menghilang dari pandangan Sanji, membuat si pirang itu terperanjat. _Dia hilang!?_—pikirnya kaget, tapi sebelum dia sempat panik, Sanji merasakan ada hawa membunuh datang dengan kecepatan tinggi dari depan. _Serangan langsung dari depan!?_

"Meeen!" teriak Zoro.

_Men… mengincar kepala!_—Sanji buru-buru menekuk kakinya (yang tadi diangkatnya ke atas) dengan tekanan penuh ke bawah, menangkis serangan pertama Zoro yang secepat kilat itu. _Se-seranganya tak kelihatan!—_pikir Sanji lagi dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Kalau tadi dia tak merasakan hawa membunuh Zoro… dan kalau Zoro tidak berteriak… _shinai_ itu pasti sudah menghantam kepalanya.

Sanji menggertakan gigi dan meluruskan kakinya, sekaligus memaksa Zoro untuk mundur darinya. _Gawat… kalau gerakanya saja secepat itu… mana bisa aku menyerang balik…!?_—pikir Sanji agak panik sekarang. Sebulir keringat muncul di pipinya.

"Ck, gagal rupanya," kata Zoro sambil berdecak ke arah pedang kayunya, lalu dia kembali menatap Sanji dengan mata menyipit. "Reaksimu bagus, alis keriting," kata Zoro sambil menyeringai. "Tapi itu belum seberapa," lanjutnya sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda kedua. "Kali ini… kau tak akan kuberi kesempatan menangkis!"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Zoro menghilang. Sanji menajamkan indera perasanya, merasakan hawa membunuh Zoro. Lagi-lagi dia datang dari depan. Serangan langsung lagi…

"Dooou!"

_Mengincar pinggang!_—Sanji menekuk lututnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi ke samping kanan, melindungi pinggangnya dan menahan serangan Zoro dengan tumitnya.

"Sial!" Sanji melancarkan serangan balasan dengan kaki kirinya dengan melompat tinggi seperi per, tapi Zoro sudah bersiap-siap dan dengan cepat merubah posisi pedangnya ke posisi bertahan.

"Boleh juga," kata Zoro dengan seringai tajam lagi. Kali ini Zoro melepas satu tangannya dari shinainya dan menangkap kaki Sanji.

_De-dengan tangan…!—_Sanji tak menyangka Zoro akan melepas satu tangannya dan menangkap kakinya begitu, tapi bukan Sanji namanya kalau tak punya trik untik melepaskan diri. Sanji membungkukan badan dengan cepat, menggunakan kedua tanganya sebagai tumpuan dan mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Zoro tak menyangka Sanji akan bergerak seperti itu, jadi dia melepaskan tanganya dari kaki Sanji dan melompat mundur. Sanji tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan menyerang dengan tendangan berputarnya yang sangat cepat dan memiliki daya rusak hebat itu. Zoro dipaksanya menangkis serangan kombo tendangannya itu, dan tendangan terakhir Sanji berhasil mematahkan shinai Zoro jadi dua serta menembus pertahanannya hingga ia kena tendang di perut. Memang kekuatannya sudah berkurang karena tangkisan Shinai, tapi serangan masuk itu tetap menyakitkan untuk Zoro sekalipun.

Zoro melompat mundur jauh-jauh, menjaga jarak, dan melihat shinainya dengan wajah serius. _Dasyat sekali tendanganya… sampai bisa mematahkan shinaiku jadi dua. Padahal shinai ini dibuat khusus atas permintanku dari kayu jati yang terkenal keras dan berat… lima sampai sepuluh kali lebih berat dan keras dari shinai biasa…!_ _Lebih lagi dua serangan pertama tadi berhasil ditangkis… padahal pasti sakit sekali kena pukul kayu berat ini secara langsung, tapi air muka si alis keriting itu tak tampak kesakitan…_

_Memang bukan orang sembarangan…!_—Zoro membuang pedang kayunya yang patah dan melihat ke arah Sanji dengan senyuman tertantang.

"Senjatamu patah tuh. Apa itu artinya aku yang menang?" Sanji menyeringai sambil kembali ke posisi kuda-kuda awalnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Shinai bisa diganti dengan shinai lain," kata Zoro sambil mengambil shinai cadangan. Sama dengan shinai pertama, shinai itu juga terbuat dari jati, tapi dengan kayu yang berumur lebih tua hingga kekerasannya juga jauh lebih keras dari yang pertama. "Kali ini, akan kuperlihatkan kecepatanku yang sebenarnya," lanjut Zoro sambil memasang kuda-kuda lagi sebelum dia tiba-tiba menghilang lagi dari pandangan Sanji.

Seperti biasa, Zoro menyerang dari depan, Sanji sudah bersiap-siap saat Zoro berteriak, "Meeen!" dan bereaksi sedetik lebih cepat hingga jangkauan pedang Zoro jauh berkurang. Saat mengira Sanji bisa menyerang balik, Zoro menyeringai, Sanji membelalakkan matanya saat shinai di kakinya meliuk seperti ular dan, "Dooou!" hantaman keras ke pinggang kanan Sanji datang secara tiba-tiba, Sanji tak sempat menghindar atau menangkisnya.

Sanji terlempar semeter ke belakang dengan pinggang yang terasa sangat nyeri. Serangannya bukan main. Tekanan dan daya rusaknya memang hebat. Kalau yang barusan itu kena rusuk, pasti bakal patah. Sambil mengerang pelan dan menahan sakit, Sanji bangun dan berdiri sambil memincingkan mata ke arah Zoro.

_Yang barusan itu… serangan beruntun Men yang diikuti Dou. Aku membacanya di majalah semalam. Men yang digunakan pertama mengincar kepala dan jika dihindari, dari bawah dengan perubahan arah ke depan akan menjadi Dou, tapi itu kalau Men yang pertama dihindari. Aku tadi sudah menangkisnya, tapi sesaat pedangnya seperti meliuk dan sadar-sadar dia sudah melakukan Dou! Bagaimana dia melakukannya!?_—Sanji jadi kepikiran. Baik teknik dan kecepatan Zoro, semuanya tampak tidak mungkin, tapi si marimo itu tengah bersiap-siap lagi untuk serangan berikutnya. Kalau Sanji tak cepat-cepat menemukan rahasia jurus yang barusan, dia tak akan bisa menangkisnya.

_Tidak… masih ada satu cara lagi!_—Sanji berpikir. _Sebelum dia bisa menggunakan itu lagi… serang duluan!_

Sanji berlari ke arah Zoro dengan tiba-tiba dan menyerang dengan gencar. Zoro harus bertahan menahan serangan Sanji yang datang dengan kecepatan penuh dan dari segala arah. Sesekali dia membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan masuk, ke kaki atau ke bagian tubuh lain, tapi sebagai gantinya dia juga melayangkan serangan yang masuk ke bagian rusuk atau tusukan ke dada. Dalam beberapa menit, kedua belah pihak sudah terengah-engah saking cepatnya mereka bergerak, menyerang dan bertahan dengan seluruh tenaga dan konsentrasi mereka.

Ujung bibir Sanji berdarah, terserempet sabetan pedang kayu, dan pipi Zoro juga terluka terkena tergores sabetan sepatu dari kaki Sanji. Mereka juga yakin kalau bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang nyut-nyutan sekarang ini bakal lebam dan bengkak besok.

_Yang ini… bakal jadi serangan terakhir!_—pikir Zoro dan Sanji bersamaan. Dengan _dash_ secepat mereka bisa untuk memulai serangan terakhir sepersekian detik lebih cepat dari lawannya, Sanji dan Zoro melompat ke arah masing-masing melancarkan serangan mereka.

Kaki Sanji sampai lebih dulu ke arah Zoro yang terpaksa membuatnya bertahan dengan menangkis tendangan tusuk Sanji yang paling kuat. Tentu, setelah beberapa kali serangan melukai pedang kayunya, shinai Zoro jadi lebih rapuh dan akhirnya patah. Tendangan Sanji hampir masuk ke muka Zoro, tapi dengan usaha terakhir menghindar, Zoro memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan hanya menerima serempetan dari serangan Sanji ke pipinya lagi. Sebagai gantinya, Zoro menggunakan berat badannya untuk menubruk Sanji dan menghilangkan keseimbangan pijakannya. Sanji jatuh ke tanah dengan keras dengan berat badan Zoro menindih bahu, tulang dada, dan tulang selangka yang bisa ditahan Zoro dengan tangan kiri saja, sedang tangan kanannya menghujamkan patahan shinainya ke leher Sanji.

"Skak mat!" kata Zoro tajam dengan nafas terengah-engah, bagian tajam kayu di tangannya seinchi dari leher si pirang.

Sanji menyeringai. "Kau yang skak mat," kata Sanji sambil melirik ke bawah dagu Zoro dengan terengah-engah juga. Lututnya hanya seinchi dari dagu si marimo, mengincar tenggorokannya.

Kedua saudara tiri itu saling bertatapan dengan serius dan tegang, tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Keduanya begitu dekat dengan kemenangan. Beberapa menit kemudian… Zoro melepaskan patahan shinainya dan mendongak ke atas. "Anggap saja seri…," katanya sambil berguling ke samping Sanji dan telentang di rumput sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

Sanji juga merilekskan tubuhnya dan meluruskan kakinya sambil menatap langit biru yang tak berawan itu, masih sedikit terengah. "Heh, hasil yang kurang memuaskan, ya? Aku juga sudah tak kuat bertempur," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum kecut. "Sialan… kuat sekali sih, kau itu!" lanjutnya agak kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu tertantang seperti tadi… dan sial, kakimu terbuat dari apa sih? Badanku sakit semua nih—!" protes Zoro tak terima. Memangnya boleh tubuh manusia sekeras itu?

"Ha, hahahaha!" Sanji tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau sudah sinting, ya?" tanya Zoro heran dengan perubahan mood yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Tidak… cuma… ini terasa mengasyikkan," aku Sanji sambil tersenyum sekarang, dia melirik ke arah Zoro. "Berkelahi denganmu membuat pikiranku jernih, Zoro," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi lembut.

Jantung Zoro tiba-tiba berdegup lebih kencang saat melihat ekspresi Sanji yang seperti itu. Entah kenapa…meskipun ada luka dan lebam di sana-sini, Sanji terlihat _indah_ di matanya. Zoro jadi merasa sangat…aneh.

"Kau memang kuat, pantas menjadi guru kendo…," Sanji menatap mata hijau gelap Zoro dengan penuh perasaan. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya dan Zoro tak bisa bergerak karenanya, membeku, seperti terhipnotis tatapan mata biru langit Sanji. "Aku senang… punya adik sepetimu…," kata Sanji pelan, hampir berbisik sambil tersenyum lagi. Bibir Sanji yang berwarna merah muda itu begitu dekat dengan Zoro dan hanya dengan sedikit gerakan saja… jarak mereka pun menghilang dengan bibir yang bersentuhan.

Mata Sanji sedikit menyipit saat dia tersenyum lelah. Sesaat kemudian, karena kurang tidur membuatnya sangat mengantuk, Sanji pun ketiduran; dan Zoro… hanya bisa memandang ekspresi tidur Sanji yang lembut dan amat sangat dekat dengannya itu dengan ekspresi sangat kaget.

_Barusan..!_—Ia sangat terkejut. Ia tak mengerti, shok, dan panik, tapi… _Apa itu yang barusan!?—_Wajah Zoro jadi merah padam sekarang. Samar-samar… dia merasa telah mengalami sesuatu yang seharusnya tak akan pernah terjadi pada dirinya di dunia nyata….

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wahahaha, Sanji yang ngantuk memang imuuut! XD Dan Zoro kena tuuuh! XDD Luna senang dengan capter ini! Progres yang hebat, ZoSan, tapi tak kentara! XDDD Luna sangat menikmatinya saat membuat capter ini! A~, entah kenapa luna jadi makin semangat membuat cerita ZoSan ini! Memang benar, cerita persaudaraan yang berbahaya memang paling asyik dibikin! Gimana menurut para pembaca? Apa ini sudah oke? Luna harap sih iya ^__^. Nah, tolong direview juga setelah dibaca, ya? Luna pengen tahu pendapat semuanya!

**Dengan cinta,**

**Lunaryu~~~**


	5. Bagian 5

**A/N: **Wohooo, apdet lagi, apdet lagi untuk cerita One Piece ini~! XD Chapter 5 di depan mata! Silakan dibaca~ XDD

**Disclaimer: Tangan ter****a****m****pil dan ide luar biasa Odachilah yang melahirkan One Piece beserta karakter-karakternya~. Luna cuma pinjam tanpa ijin dan tidak mendapat uang dari sini koook, untuk senang-senang saja, memuaskan hasrat, heheh…**

**Warning: **_hints shounen ai (ZoSan__ dan AceLu—karena saya suka pairing ini juga… fufufu *evil laugh*__), bahasa kasar dan kekerasan (selalu ada deh…), dan AU_

Thanks berat buat ShinomoriNaomi yang sudah bersusah payah membeta lagi...

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 5**

Kalau sebelum _sparring_ dengan Zoro pagi tadi mood Sanji bisa disebut jelek, sekarang, setelah sadar dari tidurnya, mendapati dirinya sendirian, sudah ketiduran di sofa dan telat bangun pula—saat melihat jam dinding jarum pendek sudah menunjukan angka 11, padahal jam pelajaran pertama mulai jam 9 tadi, artinya dia sudah telat setidaknya dua jam pelajaran—sekarang mood Sanji bisa disebut mau mengamuk.

Oh, dan jangan salah; kalau dikira Sanji akan mengamuk biasa seperti ingin menendang sesuatu, tingkat amukannya saat ini sudah setara dengan godzila yang telurnya dicuri dan sekarang tengah meluluhlantakkan kota New York.

"Si marimo kurang ajar ituuu! Sudah tahu aku ketiduran kenapa tidak dibangunkan, siiih!?" teriak si pirang bermata biru itu dengan tampang mau meledak saking marahnya. Dia buru-buru mengambil tas sekolahnya di kursi ruang makan—dia ingat meninggalkannya di sana sebelum mengajak si lumut busuk itu sparring—dan segera terbang ke sekolahnya scepat kilat; maksudnya secepat kakinya bisa lari membawanya ke sekolah.

_Awas saja nanti kalau ketemu… dagingnya bakal kuiris kecil-kecil, kubumbui, terus kugoreng sampai kering sebelum kuhidangkan di depan Luffy, biar dimakan sampai habis! Tunggu, apa kujadikan kroket marimo saja? Rasanya perkedel marimo juga enak jadi cemilan Luffy! Terus otak dan bola matanya bakal kublender lalu direbus sama kaldu dari tulangnya dan kujadikan sup pembukanya! Si marimo tak tahu terima kasih itu—! Pokoknya tak akan kuampuni!_

Sanji sudah memikirkan plot yang sangat menyeramkan buat mencincang dan memutilasi korbannya, alias adik tirinya itu, dengan wajah amat emosi dan marah saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolahnya. Kalau Zoro tidak segera lari begitu bertemu dia… hmm, Sanji bakal memakannya bulat-bulat.

Sementara itu, di SMA Grand Line, di tengah jam pelajaran kedua kelas 2-D, pelajaran matematika, Luffy tengah memandangi buku teksnya—yang entah kenapa terbalik atas dan bawahnya—sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dia tampak bingung dan kesusahan, tidak seperti Luffy yang biasanya selalu cuek dan ceria.

Yah, bukannya Luffy pusing-pusing memikirkan perkalian, pembagian, penambahan atau penguaran aljabar sih, tapi melihat dia tampak pusing memikirkan sesuatu selain makanan itu memang mengherankan. Bahkan si guru matematika sampai memandang Luffy dengan satu alis mata terangkat, agak bingung dengan kejadian luar biasa itu.

_Ada apa dengan Luffy hari ini?_—anak-anak di kelas, termasuk teman-teman se-_geng_-nya, kecuali Sanji yang entah kenapa tidak masuk, berpikir dengan heran, sebulir keringat muncul di masing-masing pipi mereka.

"Luffy, ada apa sih?" Nami yang duduk di sebelahnya kemudian bertanya mewakili teman-temanya yang lain. Yah, bukannya siswi berambut orens itu mau dimanfaatkan menjadi wakil, nanti dia bakal menarik biaya dari semuanya setelah rasa penasarannya sendiri terpuaskan.

Luffy menoleh ke arah Nami dengan wajah masih separuh bingung. "Soal Ace," katanya pelan, agak tidak yakin apa boleh dia bercerita tentang kakaknya. Soalnya situasinya dengan keluarganya, termasuk Ace, adalah subjek yang sedikit sensitif; dan dia tidak terlalu sering membicarakannya kecuali tentang betapa dia hormat dan sayang pada abang tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Ace?" tiba-tiba Nami memasang wajah cemas. Vivi dan Usopp pun kontan memasang wajah serius saat mereka memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan _bukan_ rahasia Luffy dan Nami baik-baik.

Luffy terdiam sebentar sebelum dia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kemarin… dia aneh sekali," kata Luffy sambil memegang dagunya, mencoba berpikir.

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukannya biasanya dia memang aneh?" tanya Usopp tiba-tiba muncul, entah sejak kapan sudah pindah tempat duduk ke depan Luffy, sedang siswa yang tadinya duduk di sana secara misterius sudah pindah duduk di lantai dengan wajah bingung penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, ini bukan soal kebiasaan anehnya yang tiba-tiba tidur saat bicara atau makan, tapi saat dia pulang kemarin… dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh," kata Luffy kemudian sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Melihat wajah kesusahan teman mereka yang manis itu, tentu saja mereka tak tega. Vivi yang sepertinya paham seberapa berat masalahnya (kalau sampai bisa membuat Luffy yang terkenal cuek itu kesusahan begini) segera mengangkat tangan. "Pak guru, sepertinya Luffy sedang tak enak badan. Jadi saya, Nami, dan Usopp akan membawanya ke UKS," kata gadis cantik berambut biru cemerlang itu sambil berdiri.

Nami dan Usopp juga segera berdiri mengikutinya, sekaligus meraih kedua lengan Luffy yang agak kaget dan bingung dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. "Ayo ke UKS, Luffy," kata Usopp dan Nami berbarengan seraya menyeret bocah yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu ke luar kelas, mengikuti Vivi meskipun pak guru belum mengatakan apa-apa untuk memberi izin.

Saat pintu geser kelas ditutup dari luar lagi entah oleh siapa, mungkin Vivi, sesaat kelas jadi hening selama beberapa detik sebelum pak guru berdehem. "Yah… biarkan saja mereka. Malah kebetulan, kelas jadi tenang," kata pak guru sembari melanjutkan pelajaran matematikanya.

Sesampainya di UKS, guru kesehatan mereka yang terkenal nyentrik dan populer di kalangan para siswa, bahkan Luffy juga sangat menyukainya, Shanks, lelaki berumur di atas kepala tiga dengan rambut merah lurus (asli lho) seleher dengan luka gores seperti cakaran macan di mata kananya, dan memakai jas lab berwarna putih yang menimpa hem cokelat dan celana panjang cokelat tuanya, menyambut mereka berempat. "Loh, bukannya kalian ada pelajaran?" tanya Shanks heran sesaat setelah Vivi membuka pintu UKS dan menyapanya.

"Ah, si Luffy agak tak enak badan sepertinya," kata Usopp masih sambil memapah lengan kanan luffy diikuti Nami di sebelah kiri.

"Dia kelihatan kesusahan sih, kami jadi cemas," kata siswi berambut orens itu sambil memimpin Luffy ke tempat tidur UKS. Lalu dua orang itu melepaskan Luffy dan membiarkannya duduk di tempat tidur. Tentu saja Luffy masih bingung kenapa dia harus dibawa ke UKS oleh teman-temannya.

"Oya?" Shanks berdiri dan memasang wajah heran, sedikit cemas juga. "Kau baik-baik saja, Luffy?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Luffy dan meletakan tangannya di dahi Luffy. "Tidak panas kok," katanya pelan. "Apa kau pusing? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lebih jauh ke anak lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Shanks, aku tidak sakit kok," kata Luffy sambil memegang tangan besar Shanks di dahinya lalu menurunkannya pelan-pelan. "Aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku malah bingung kenapa dibawa ke sini," katanya dengan sebulir keringat di pipi. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

"Justru itu! Kau berpikir sesuatu sampai kesusahan begitu, artinya kau sedang tidak sehat, Luffy," kata Vivi, sedikit memarahi dengan jari telunjuk di depan wajah cantiknya yang agak cemberut itu. "Berpikir terlalu banyak bisa membuatmu sakit!" katanya cemas sekarang. Nami dan Usopp mendukung pendapat teman cantik mereka dengan mengangguk tegas, setuju penuh tanpa bantahan.

_Bercandanya kelewatan…—_pikir Luffy hampir tertawa, tapi sekaligus dengan pembuluh vena muncul di kepalanya. Kadang-kadang perhatian teman-temannya yang berlebihan itu membuatnya sebal juga. _Mereka betulan khawatir atau mengejekku sih?_—pikir Luffy kemudian dengan salah tingkah.

"Jadi… kau sedang banyak pikiran, Luffy?" tanya Shanks kemudian sambil tertawa salah tingkah juga, agak memahami penderitaan murid lelakinya yang satu ini. Kadang-kadang sahabat-sahabatnya bisa juga bertindak jahat meskipun mereka tidak bermaksud begitu. Shanks juga sering mengalaminya kalau sedang bersama Ben dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Ah, sebetulnya dibilang banyak pikiran juga… ini cuma soal Ace," kata Luffy kemudian, memilih untuk mengganti topik mengikuti arahan Shanks.

"Oya, katanya kemarin dia pulang? Comodore memberi tahuku lewat telpon kalau dia dihampiri Portgas sebelum bocah _alien_ itu pulang ke rumah," Shanks lalu tertawa mengingat nada suara Smoker yang sudah hampir meledak dan habis-habisan berkeluh kesah tentang betapa merepotkannya Ace, mengganggunya di kantor sampai pekerjaannya tak ada yang beres.

"Comodore?" tanya Luffy sambil memiringkan kepalanya, agak bingung.

"Comodore Smoker, Luffy. Itu tuh, paman polisi baik hati yang sering datang kalau ada perkelahian di kota," kata Shanks memberikan petunjuk.

"Ah, si Paman Asap!" Luffy ingat dengan paman berbodi gagah berambut silver yang sering makan—maksudnya, sering mengisap banyak cerutu sekaligus sampai di sekelilingnya asap semua, jadi Luffy memberinya julukan paman asap.

Memang benar, Smoker sering datang kalau ada masalah seperti perkelahian geng atau tawuran antar-SMA. Dia sedikit galak dan menakutkan, tapi dia baik pada anak-anak. Luffy beberapa kali berurusan dengannya karena dia sering tertangkap berkelahi, tapi Smoker tidak pernah kasar padanya biarpun dia sering dimarahi dan diceramahi olehnya. Malahan, daripada Garp, Smoker lebih sering menangani Luffy. Karena itulah, Luffy sedikit banyak jadi akrab juga dengannya.

"Oh, ternyata si Paman Asap itu namanya Comodore Smoker, ya?" kata Luffy sambil manggut-manggut.

"Eh, kau baru tahu? Padahal sudah sering berurusan sama dia, kan?" tanya Nami heran di sebelahnya, sebulir besar keringat jatuh dari belakang kepalanya saking kagumnya dia dengan kelambanan dan kenaifan Luffy.

"Habisnya, dia tak keberatan dipanggil Paman Asap, jadi aku tidak tanya nama aslinya," kata Luffy sambil garuk-garuk kepala dan tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Umumnya orang akan tetap tahu namanya, kan? Dia kan polisi, pasti pakai _name-tag_. Belum lagi di mejanya pasti ada papan nama juga, dan aku yakin 100 persen kalau dia sudah memberimu kartu nama berulang-ulang," kata Usopp dengan wajah sama kagumnya dengan Nami. Bocah bernama Luffy yang satu ini memang keajaiban dunia ke-8.

Vivi jadi cekikikan mendengar percakapan mereka. "Fufufu, pasti Smoker-san itu tipe yang sayang anak kecil, ya? Dia tak keberatan dipanggil Paman Asap oleh Luffy begitu karena Luffy sangat manis seperti anak-anak," kata Vivi menebak. Shanks kontan tertawa mendengarnya, sedang Nami dan Usopp melihat Vivi dengan tampang aneh yang seolah berkata 'mana mungkin?'

"Vivi-chan, tebakanmu mengena sekali!" Shanks berkata sambil mencoba mengendalikan tawa histerisnya yang mulai lepas kontrol.

"Eh, betulan!?" tanya Nami dan Usopp sangat kaget, berbarengan dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Shanks.

"Me-memang tak kelihatan dari tampangnya yang keras dan galak, ya? Tapi dia itu tipe yang lemah sama anak-anak, lho," kata Shanks lagi masih tertawa, sekarang malah terpingkal-pingkal sampai air matanya keluar.

Aaah, Shanks sudah tak kuat lagi. Memang agak merasa bersalah pada Smoker, sudah membocorkan rahasianya yang membuat imej-nya sebagai polisi yang garang jadi hancur berantakan, tapi ini terlalu lucu dan menarik untuk dilewatkan. Shanks tidak bisa berhenti tertawa sampai memukul-mukul meja dan sakit perut saking berlebihannya.

"Jadi… Smoker-san itu begitu ya…?" gumam Usopp pelan seperti baru saja mendapat ilham.

"Ini mungkin bisa jadi harta karun tak terduga yang bisa dimanfaatkan…," gumam Nami sambil menyeringai dengan mata berbinar-binar. Entah rencana jahat dan picik macam apa yang sedang berputar di kepala busuk penyihir wanita kita yang satu ini.

Vivi dan Shanks, juga Usopp yang mendengar gumaman itu dan melihat seringai seram di wajah Nami langsung agak memucat, bahkan tawa Shanks sampai berhenti karenanya. Cuma Luffy yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran kenapa teman-temannya seheboh itu mendengar sifat baik Smoker.

_Apa aku belum bilang pada mereka ya, kalau Paman Smoker itu sayang sama anak-anak?_—pikir Luffy coba mengingat-ingat. Yah, soalnya dulu tidak ada yang tanya, jadi dibiarkannya saja. Luffy kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu, cuek.

"Yak oke, sudahi obrolan tentang Smoker. Kok jadi mengomentari dia sih?" kata Shanks beberapa saat kemudian sambil berdehem. "Masalahnya sekarang kan, ada di Luffy. Tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Ace, kan? Ada apa?" lanjut Shanks, kembali ke pokok permasalahan, menanyai Luffy.

Luffy juga teringat akan problemnya, lalu dia jadi ragu-ragu. "Sebetulnya…masalah ini agak pribadi dan kurasa Ace tak akan senang kalau aku membicarakan ini pada kalian tanpa persetujuanya," kata Luffy dengan wajah kesusahan lagi.

Shanks mengangguk ringan saat mendengarnya dan melihat wajah ketiga orang yang tak ada hubunganya dengan Ace dan Luffy serta masalahnya. Nami, Usopp, dan Vivi segera mengerti maksud tatapan Shanks itu dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali ke kelas, ya, Luffy," kata Vivi tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau juga cepat kembali ke kelas," kata Nami yang mengikuti Vivi, berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau memang tak enak badannya serius, panggil kami kalau mau diantar pulang ya," tambah Usopp sambil tersenyum semangat dari pintu.

"Oh, oke. Makasih ya, teman-teman!" seru Luffy dengan wajah polos dari tempat tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang UKS kembali tertutup dan sekarang hanya ada Luffy dan Shanks dalam ruangan itu.

"Teman-temanmu sangat pengertian ya? Kau senang kan, Luffy? Mereka orang-orang yang baik, ya?" komentar Shanks sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Luffy, ikut bahagia juga karena murid bermasalahnya yang satu ini punya sobat-sobat yang sangat bisa diandalkan dan dibanggakan.

"Iya," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lembut juga, membuat wajah tanpa dosanya yang sudah manis dari sananya jadi makin manis saja.

Kalau saja Luffy itu anak perempuan, mungkin sudah sejak dulu Shanks _memakanya_. Kadang-kadang Shanks jadi takut sendiri kalau memikirkannya lebih jauh, bahwa di sudut hatinya yang tidak dia kenal ada sosok dirinya yang lain yang bisa saja menginginkan Luffy lebih dari sekedar seorang murid. Belum punya pacar di umur tiga puluhan memang menyusahkan… kadang dia jadi frustrtasi karenanya, jadi dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau bisa, dia sudah menangis meratapi nasibnya yang masih jomblo karena sifatnya yang kurang populer di kalangan wanita, tapi karena banyak yang harus dia urus, seperti kesehatan fisik dan mental murid-muridnya, dia tak ada waktu untuk memikirkanya.

"Jadi… kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku, Luffy. Segalanya yang keluar dari mulutmu hari ini akan jadi rahasia kita bedua, aku janji," kata Shanks sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian pada Luffy.

Luffy mengangguk ringan dengan senyum cerah. "Sebetulnya kemarin…," dan Luffy pun mulai bercerita…

—_Malam sebelumnya di kediaman Monkey D., pukul 21:00—_

"_Luffy, aku pulaaang!" dengan pe-de-nya Ace membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang sudah Luffy berikan padanya beberapa bulan lalu._

"_AAACE!" mendengar pintu depan terbuka diikuti suara ceria Ace, Luffy kontan berlari dari ruang tengah ke arah pintu depan dan begitu melihat sosok Ace yang membentangkan lenganya lebar-lebar dengan wajah tersenyum, Luffy melompat dan menubruknya keras-keras sambil memelukanya erat-erat. "Selamat dataaang!" katanya antusias seperti anak kecil._

"_Whoa, whoa!" Ace sampai jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dengan Luffy tergantung di lehernya. "Aduduh, Luffy…! Kau sudah terlalu besar untuk bergelantungan begitu…," kata Ace dengan wajah agak kesakitan karena pantatnya terbentur cukup keras._

"_Hyaaa! Ace! Aku kangeeen!" kata Luffy sama sekali tak mendengarkan keluhan kakaknya dan makin erat memeluk Ace dengan sangat senang sampai Ace merasa agak sesak nafas. Ace kemudian hanya menghela nafas melihat senyum dan tawa adiknya yang terlihat sangat gembira itu._

_Ace tersenyum ringan dan mengusap-usap rambut adiknya dengan sayang. "Oke, oke, aku juga kangen padamu, Luffy," kata Ace sambil meringis. "Aku sudah belanja di toserba tadi, jadi aku akan segera masak untukmu," kata Ace lagi._

"_Yang benar!? Asyiiik!" Luffy segera mengendurkan pelukannya dari Ace dan menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ada daging kan? Daging!?" tanya Luffy makin antusias._

"_Yep, banyak daging untukmu Luffy," kata Ace masih meringis, sangat tahu kalau adiknya penggemar berat daging nomor satu di dunia._

"_Horeee!" Luffy mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit dengan wajah begitu gembira dan ceria, Ace jadi tertawa melihat keunikan adiknya itu. Semangatnya yang meluap-luap itu seolah menular padanya dan membuatnya semangat juga._

"_Kalau begitu… cepat berdiri, Luffy. Kalau kau duduk di pahaku begitu, aku jadi tak bisa bergerak dan memasak untukmu," kata Ace sambil tertawa._

"_Eeh, tapi kan, kita baru ketemu sebentar. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Ace," kata Luffy agak cemberut dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Wajahnya yang imut-imut itu menjadi bintang kecil dan menyentil dahi Ace._

"_Tapi Luffy, aku tidak bisa masak kalau kau menggantung padaku begini. Jangankan masak, bergerak pun susah," kata Ace dengan tawa salah tingkah. "Nanti dagingnya tidak matang-matang lho, kau lapar kan?" lanjut Ace sambil mencoba mengangkat Luffy dari badannya._

"_Sebetulnya tadi aku sudah ditraktir Robin, jadi tak terlalu lapar," kata Luffy sambil meraih leher Ace lagi. "Aku tak keberatan menunggu dagingnya lebih lama kok, asal Ace tetap di sini sebentar lagi," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum hangat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ace dan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi ke tubuh Ace yang lapang dan hangat itu._

"_Luffy!" dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ace tersentak, mengangkat badan Luffy dengan paksa sedikit menjauh darinya. Teriakan kerasnya sedikit mengejutkan Luffy dan tatapan mata Ace saat memandangnya terlihat sangat… aneh. Ace membelalakkan matanya dan ekspresinya… menunjukan seolah dia takut akan sesuatu serta sedikit panik._

"_Ace…?" Luffy memanggilnya dengan heran._

"_Ah… sori, aku jadi berteriak. Aku cuma kaget," kata Ace dengan suara sedikit gemetar. "O-oh ya, biarpun sudah makan tadi, tapi itu makan siang kan? Atau makan sore? Kebetulan aku belum makan, jadi aku lapar," kata Ace mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan._

"_Apa boleh buat," kata Luffy menhela nafas pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu biar kutemani masak?" tawar Luffy sambil meringis._

"_Ditolak!" jawab Ace kontan. "Dasar, kau sudah lupa? Kau kan dilarang masuk dapur," kata Ace dengan wajah memperingatkan. "Soalnya kalau dibiarkan di dapur, kau pasti bakal mendatangkan bencana, jadi kau tunggu dan diam saja di ruang tengah. Kalau sudah selesai akan kupanggil," kata Ace sambil menyentil hidung Luffy sesudah dia menurunkanya lagi dan berdiri._

"_Ace pelit," kata Luffy sambil cemberut._

_Ace meringis mendengarnya. "Biar saja pelit, yang penting aku bisa masak makanan enak untukmu," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan rambut Luffy, sekalian membuatnya berantakan._

_Setelah satu jam menunggu, akhirnya makanan siap dan Luffy dipanggil ke meja makan di dapur. Ace membuat nasi goreng daging spesial dengan omelet daging, sup danging dengan banyak sayuran (Ace tetap memaksa adiknya memakan semua sayuran itu meskipun dia tidak terlalu suka), dan penutupnya es krim vanilla yang tadi dibelinya di toserba. Luffy makan dengan senang dan lahapnya, dan Ace melihatnya dengan senyuman lembut sementara dia juga menikmati makan malamnya._

_Saat acara makan sudah selesai dan Ace sudah membereskan meja dan peralatan makan yang kotor, dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan mendapati adiknya tengah asyik menonton Discovery Channel. "Ace, Ace, lihat! Kumbang Atlas di luar negeri ada yang berwarna keemasan lho!" kata Luffy sambil menunjuk kumbang besar di layar TV dengan wajah cengengesannya yang lucu itu._

_Ace cuma tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kepolosan adiknya itu. Memangnya ada anak SMA umur 17 tahun yang begitu antusias melihat serangga? Kalau memang dia kolektor atau punya minat lebih ke serangga, mungkin itu wajar, tapi Luffy bukan maniak serangga sih, jadi tambah aneh, kan? Reaksinya lebih mirip anak kecil yang melihat mainan baru. Apa lagi, anak lelaki seumur Luffy biasanya tertarik pada hal-hal berbau seks, tapi Luffy sama sekali tidak berminat dengan hal itu. Apa itu normal? Yah, biar sampai kapanpun Luffy akan tetap begitu polos tanpa noda._

"_Hei, Ace, aku hampir lupa," kata Luffy tiba-tiba saat melepaskan matanya dari layar TV. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah kamarnya._

"_Ada apa, Luffy?" Ace hendak menyusul, tapi terdengar suara Luffy yang menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tengah, jadi dia menurut saja. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy kembali ke ruang tengah, kedua tangannya ada di balik punggung dan wajahnya senyum-senyum mencurigakan. "Ada apa sih?" entah kenapa Ace mencium bau keusilan di balik senyum Luffy._

"_Ini, ini!" kata Luffy sambil membawa keluar kedua tangannya dan menyodorkan bungkusan kotak berwarna merah yang sedikit berantakan ke perut Ace. Luffy meringis. "Ucapan selamat!" kata Luffy lagi sambil meringis senang._

"_Ucapan selamat?" Ace agak bingung saat menerima bungkusan itu._

"_Bukalah!" kata Luffy dengan wajah semangat, mengantisipasi. _

_Ace memandangi bungkusan itu beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Kalau Luffy memang sedang ingin iseng, dia akan ikut bermain, deh. Toh sudah lama mereka tak bermain sama-sama semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka beberapa bulan lalu. Saat Ace melepas bungkusan kertas merah itu, di dalamnya ada kotak berwarna hitam dengan tulisan miring 'Sunny' berwarna merah di tutup kotak tersebut, lalu ada kertas kecil yang menempel berisi tulisan tangan yang berantakan: 'Selamat! Sudah terpilih jadi pemain reguler! Luffy.'_

_Ace membelalakan matanya dan membuka kotak itu dengan buru-buru. Lalu dia menemukan sepatu basket berwarna merah menyala yang sangat dinginkanya sejak tahun lalu, tapi karena saat itu dia belum dapat uang dari kerja sambilanya dan dia baru saja membelikan sepatu untuk Luffy, dia belum bisa membelinya. Harganya lumayan mahal soalnya._

"_Oh, wow!" seru Ace agak tak percaya. "Ini untukku Luffy?" tanya Ace dengan wajah dan mata berbinar-binar senang seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru._

_Luffy meringis senang karena bisa membuat kakaknya berekspresi begitu. Kadang-kadang sikap Ace terlalu dewasa. Yah… keadaan keluarga mereka memang memaksa Ace untuk jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, sih, jadi Luffy paham, tapi… tetap saja dia ingin melihat Ace kembali jadi bocah biarpun hanya sebentar. "Iya! Selamat ya, Ace!" kata Luffy masih penuh semangat. Perjuangannya tidak jajan sebulan membuahkan hasil yang sangat luar biasa. Ace terlihat senang sekali, jadi Luffy juga gembira._

"_Ini… benar-benar hadiah yang luar biasa, Luffy," kata Ace dengan wajah terharu. "Akan kujaga baik-baik. Terima kasih, Luffy," kata Ace sambil tersenyum lembut. Luffy meringis makin lebar melihatnya. Ace memeluk sepatu dalam kotak hitam itu sambil memejamkan matanya dengan senyum dan ekspresi lembut._

"_Ace," panggil Luffy lagi. Sang kakak membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba Luffy mendekat dan memeluk pinggang lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu lagi dengan erat. "Aku senang kalau Ace juga senang," kata Luffy pelan, masih meringis seperti orang bodoh, tapi sangat manis._

_Ace tiba-tiba membeku. Dia tidak bergerak. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kotak sepatu terkesan sedikit ragu, dan agak gemetar, tapi lalu dia menyentuh bahu Luffy yang agak mungil itu dan sesaat kemudian, tiba-tiba dia mendekap Luffy erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya, kotak dan sepatunya terjatuh di lantai, membuat Luffy agak kaget._

"_Umm… Ace? Sepatunya… jatu—!" Luffy makin kaget saat tiba-tiba Ace mengencangkan pelukannya, membuatnya sedikit sesak. "A-Ace…?" panggil Luffy ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa pelukan kakaknya ini… sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, lebih erat, lebih posesif, lebih… entah kata apa yang cocok mengekspresikan perasaan yang terkandung dalam pelukan itu, Luffy tak begitu paham, tapi dia mengerti satu hal, Ace bersikap aneh._

"_Sebentar saja…," lalu Ace berbisik lirih, wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Luffy, tapi dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar, Luffy tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. "Biarkan aku begini… sebentar lagi…," lanjutnya sambil mempererat pelukannya lagi. Suaranya terdengar putus asa dan begitu sedih, jadi Luffy membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya apa dia sakit atau terluka._

_Luffy mencengkeram kaos di punggung Ace dan memejamkan matanya, tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Ace tetap di pelukannya selama beberapa saat…_

Luffy berhenti bercerita sejenak saat dia melihat wajah Shanks yang serius. "Shanks… apa menurutmu dia sedang sakit? Kemarin dia sangat aneh," tanya Luffy kemudian, mencoba meminta pendapat salah satu dari sedikit guru yang dihormatinya.

Shanks terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius sampai terlihat sedikit menakutkan, bahkan untuk Luffy. "Lalu… apa lagi yang terjadi?" tanya Shanks beberapa saat kemudian, belum menjawab pertanyaan Luffy. Dia harus memastikan satu hal lebih dulu.

"Uh… lalu dia minta maaf," kata Luffy. "Mungkin merasa bersalah karena menjatuhkan sepatunya," kata Luffy lagi, "dan saat mengajaknya tidur, tiba-tiba saja dia bilang mau tidur di sofa saja, soalnya dia mau lihat film dulu," lanjut Luffy mengingat-ingat. Kemudian dia terdiam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba teringat lagi. "Oya, dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mengantarku tidur," kata Luffy pelan.

"_Selamat tidur, Luffy. Aku sayang Luffy," kata Ace sambil tersenyum saat Luffy hampir menutup pintu kamarnya._

_Luffy berhenti sejenak sebelum dia tersenyum balik dan berkata, "Aku juga sayang Ace!" dan menutup pintu._

"Wajah Ace saat mengucapkan selamat tidur... meskipun dia tersenyum, seolah terlihat… seperti akan menangis…," kata Luffy lagi dengan pandangan sedikit menerawang.

Shanks meletakan tangan kanan di dagunya dan berdecak dengan wajah amat sangat serius. "Kalau ini sih… mungkin masalah besar, ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Masalah besar bagaimana? Apa Ace dalam masalah? Apa memang karena sakit? Sakit apa? Sakitnya parah ya?" berondong Luffy cemas sekarang, dia meraih kerah jas putih Shanks dan memandang matanya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir.

"Ah, bukan sakit kok, Luffy. Tenanglah," kata Shanks sambil tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan murid kesayanganya yang satu ini.

"Sungguh? Dia tidak sedang sakit?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah agak lega.

"Tentu, Ace kan suka olah raga dan dia sudah terpilih menjadi pemain reguler di universitasnya kan? Mana mungkin dia sakit," kata Shanks lagi makin meyakinkan Luffy.

"Iya juga, ya…?" Luffy menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Tapi keadaannya kemarin memang aneh…," lanjut Luffy kepikiran lagi. "Ada apa ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi dia butuh banyak dukungan moral," kata Shanks sambil memegang tangan Luffy. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Luffy, kau tetap harus menyayangi Ace, ya?" kata Shanks kemudian, genggaman tangannya erat dan kata-katanya seperti mewanti-wanti, seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan apapun itu dia ingin Luffy tetap teguh menerima Ace sebagai keluarga. "Kau mengerti? Saat ini, kaulah yang paling bisa menolong Ace dari masalahnya, karena itu jangan lepas tanganmu darinya apapun yang terjadi, oke?" pinta Shanks lagi serius.

Luffy tak begitu mengerti, tapi dia mengangguk yakin. "Oke," katanya dengan tatapan tanpa keraguan.

"Anak baik," kata Shanks tersenyum senang sambil mengusap-usap rambut Luffy yang agak acak-acakan itu beberapa saat. Luffy balas tersenyum manis sambil memegang rambutnya dengan senang.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Luffy yang keluar dari UKS begitu mendengar bel istirahat siang dan mengucap 'sayonara' padanya, Shanks menghela nafas panjang lemas. Dia memejamkan mata dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi, tampak pusing.

"Penyakit Ace semenjak masuk SMA belum sembuh rupanya," kata Shanks agak cemas sementara pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, selama Ace bersekolah di SMA tersebut.

"_Pak guru…, hei, Pak guru… apa… mencintai adik itu sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Ace saat dia masih belia, tak lebih dari 16 tahun dan masih naif, senaif-naifnya anak SMA bisa, di hadapanya… dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_Shanks melihat ke arah pemuda berjerawat itu dengan wajah heran. "Mencintai keluarga? Tentu saja tidak salah. Bukannya wajar menyayangi keluarga sendiri?" tanya Shanks balik sambil tersenyum. Ace terdiam sesaat memandang wajah Shanks sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah lantai, tampak ragu dan cemas. "Ada apa? Kau boleh ngobrol sesukanya dengan pak guru kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik," kata Shanks, mencoba menyemangati muridnya yang terlihat depresi itu._

_Ace menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya menggenggam pinggiran kursi dengan kencang, hingga terlihat memutih dan gemetar. Kemudian ia berbisik dengan suara sangat lirih, nyaris tak terdengar kalau Shanks tidak menajamkan pendengaranya. "Bukan begitu…, bukan yang seperti itu, Pak…" Shanks menjadi lebih fokus ke arah anak lelaki yang terlihat sangat gundah dan kalut itu. "Aku… mencintainya… adikku… Aku jatuh cinta padanya…!" suaranya begitu lirih, begitu gemetar, wajahnya terlihat sangat menderita seolah-olah akan segera menangis. Shanks hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, terpaku mendengar pengakuan yang sangat naif nan jujur itu dari salah seorang murid lelakinya._

Waktu itu… Shanks hanya bisa berkata mungkin Ace sedang bingung karena baru masuk masa pubertas atau alasan-alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal karena dari sejarahnya dia menjadi dokter UKS, baru kali ini dia mendapat pengakuan dengan permasalahan seserius itu dari siswanya. Memang sih, curhat masalah pubertas juga masuk bidang ilmunya, tapi kalau sampai seberat itu… 'mencintai keluarga dalam konteks asmara' atau 'jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri' itu masalah yang cukup 'berat' dan 'besar,' dan tidak mungkin keadaan psikologis seperti itu ditangani oleh dokter UKS seperti dia. Apalagi beberapa saat setelahnya Shanks mengetahui kalau 'adik' yang dicintai oleh Ace adalah 'adik laki-laki' dan bukan 'adik perempuan.' Kasusnya jadi semakin rumit. Selain incest… gay pula? Kepala Shanks sudah berputar-putar, mencoba mencari pemecahan permasalahan itu.

Dari situlah Shanks mulai memperhatikan muridnya yang satu ini lebih jauh. Dia jadi tahu keadaan keluarga Ace yang cukup kacau balau. Orang tuanya bercerai meninggalkannya yang masih enam tahun dengan adik berumur dua tahun, ayahnya menghilang sehingga mereka harus diurus kakeknya yang juga sibuk bekerja sehingga lebih sering meninggalkan kakak-beradik itu di rumah dengan pengasuh. Ace praktis tumbuh dengan pikiran hanya ada dia dan adiknya di sana. Hanya untuk menjaga adiknya dia ada di sana. Dia harus jadi dewasa untuk melindungi adiknya.

Kalau keadaanya seperti itu… Shanks tak bisa menyalahkan perasaan Ace saat ini. Kakak-beradik itu selalu bersama dan hanya berdua saja sepanjang hidup mereka. Wajar saja kalau Ace jadi sedikit terobsesi pada adiknya sendiri karena mungkin dia berpikir dia tak memiliki yang lain. Hanya adiknyalah satu-satunya miliknya.

"Padahal begitu lulus SMA dia sudah bertekad untuk keluar dari rumah dan membuang 'penyakitnya' itu jauh-jauh supaya tidak melukai adiknya… tapi 'penyakit' itu… sepertinya bukannya hilang, malah tambah gawat ya? Apa aku harus bicara denganya lagi ya?" Shanks menghela nafas lagi. "Susah ya… keluarga D. itu?" keluhnya seraya bersandar di kursi kerjanya, benar-benar sakit kepala sekarang.

**OoooAxLoooO**

Zoro sekarang… sedang berpusing-pusing di kantin sekolahnya saat istirahat siang.

Iya, lho, kali ini Zoro tidak tersesat, baik saat berangkat sekolah maupun saat pergi ke kantin, soalnya tadi pagi dia ke sekolah nebeng mobil pengantar roti yang menuju sekolahnya dan sekarang, maksudnya baru saja tadi, dia mengikuti anak-anak lain yang hendak makan siang juga di kantin meskipun dari kejauhan.

Si kepala marimo itu duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menusuk-nusuk tak jelas mie udon di depannya yang dipesannya beberapa saat lalu dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Mengapa dia pucat begitu, bahkan jadi tak ada nafsu makan? Tentu saja karena kejadian tadi pagi yang melibatkan sedikit pertengkaran, dua shinai khususnya yang patah, dan sedikit tukar jurus pedang dan tendangan dari seseorang dengan rambut pirang bak permadani emas dan mata biru jernih yang indah bagai langit tanpa awan, serta rasa lembut yang masih tertinggal (bahkan sampai sekarang) setelah 'kecelakaan' tak terduga yang melibatkan bibir dan bibir bertemu itu, masih sangat _fresh_ di ingatan Zoro.

Zoro menusuk mie udonya dengan keras dan menggenggam sumpitnya terlalu kencang sampai sumpit-sumpit malang tak berdosa itu jadi korban dan patah. Wajah Zoro terlihat sangat seram dan membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya menyingkir jauh-jauh dari wilayah yang dicapai aura membunuhnya yang dahsyat itu.

Oh, kalau mereka berpikir Zoro sedang marah, itu _amat _sangat salah _sekali_. Alasan aura pembunuhnya bisa menyebar ke segala arah secara tak terkontrol seperti itu sangat jauh dari amarah. Lebih tepatnya… saat ini Roronoa Zoro sedang sangat bingung dan panik. Atau kalau boleh menambahkan kata-kata yang lebih parah, dia sedang frustrasi.

_Yang tadi pagi itu… apa ya?_—pikir Zoro dengan wajah sangat pucat. _Dilihat dari sudut manapun sepertinya aku yang mulai, tapi!! Aku tidak ada maksud—, maksudku gara-gara dia tiba-tiba ketiduran—, tapi dalam keadaan begitu, orang tidur tak bisa disalahkan, tapi—tiba-tiba sekali! Mana mungkin aku bisa menghindar! Tapi—!?_

Zoro sudah tak bisa berpikir saat teringat dengan bayangan wajah Sanji yang sangat dekat dengannya dan 'kecelakaan' itu. Wajahnya jadi merah padam dan matanya jadi berputar-putar.

_Waaah!_—Zoro langsung menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja dengan sangat keras, membuat siswa-siswi lain jadi sangat kaget dan makin menjauh darinya.

_Aah, ini benar-benar bencana! Kenapa ritmeku jadi kacau balau begini hanya gara-gara satu orang idiot sih!? Salah apa aku sampai harus menderita degan pikiran kalut begini!?_—pikir Zoro lagi, tak terima dengan kekacauan yang tengah menimpa hidupnya saat ini.

_Karena tadi pagi aku begitu panik… setelah membuang si alis aneh yang seenaknya ketiduran itu di sofa, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi ke sekolah…! Kalau nanti bangun, dia pasti bakal mengamuk—! Apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi… bagaimana aku menjelaskanya? Apa kubilang saja itu benar-benar murni kecelakaan? Tapi kalau dia tidak terima… dan bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya lagi dengan biasa setelah kejadian seperti itu—!?_

Meskipun Zoro itu pendiam dan cuek, kadang cukup sulit mendiamkan pikirannya sendiri yang sedang bingung, apalagi kalau _stress_-nya sudah bertumpuk dan tak ada pelampiasan yang memuaskan. Terlebih lagi, kalau masalah itu ada hubungannya dengan orang lain, terutama orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Memang, Zoro masih belum bisa menganggap Sanji cukup dekat untuk bisa membuatnya lepas kontrol terhadap pikirannya sendiri, yah, setidaknya sampai tadi pagi, tapi setelah 'kecelakaan' _post-sparring_ itu, tiba-tiba saja Zoro merasa jadi begitu menyadari keberadaan Sanji dan dia merasakan secara penuh pengaruh yang diberikan Sanji pada dirinya. Buktinya sejak tadi Zoro sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan bayangan Sanji dari dalam kepalanya.

Apapun bentuknya, entah itu rasa bingung atau marah, yang jelas Sanji sudah masuk ke dalam kepala Zoro secara paksa dan mengacaukan ritmenya. Zoro jadi tak bisa konsentrasi dan itu sangat mengganggunya!

_Pokoknya untuk sementara… lebih bak aku tidak ketemu si alis keriting dulu…—_pikir Zoro masih dengan wajah berkeringat dingin dan pucat. Yah, kalau hari ini saja Zoro bisa menghindari Sanji dan menata pikiran dan hatinya dulu, mungkin besok atau lusa dia bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Ooh, di sini kosong?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam pendek muncul entah dari mana dan meletakan paket katsu porsi besar di meja, di depan Zoro. "Hei, kursi ini kosong kan? Aku duduk di sini, ya?" kata bocah (?) yang terlihat over ceria itu dengan percaya diri.

Tadinya Zoro mau segera mengusirnya dengan pelototan tajamnya karena dia sedang tak mau diganggu dan ingin sendirian saja, tapi tanpa menggubris usiran hening Zoro, bahkan dia sama sekali tak menatap matanya, bocah beramput hitam itu langsung duduk saja dan mulai makan dengan lahap seperti babi.

Nafsu makan Zoro jadi makin hilang melihat cara makan bocah yang berantakan itu. Namun, karena pelototan Zoro tak berguna melawan bocah aneh itu, Zoro cuma menghela nafas dan kembali menusuki mie udon yang dari tadi belum disentuhnya, maksudnya belum dicicipi (kalau disentuh sih, sudah, kan dibuat mainan sama Zoro barusan) sama sekali.

Dalam waktu singkat, paket katsu bocah aneh itu habis dan dia kini menatap mie udon yang ditusuki Zoro dengan sumpit itu sambil meneteskan air liurnya, kelihatan kelaparan. Zoro yang melihatnya jadi makin pucat. Dia menghela nafas lagi dan menyodorkan mie udonya ke arah bocah itu.

"Eh?" si bocah tampak kaget dan menunjuk dirinya dengan heran. "Untukku?" katanya berharap. Zoro cuma mengagguk pelan dan, "Horeee! Makasih, Zoro!" bocah itu berteriak girang dan kontan melahap mie udon Zoro juga.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat Zoro kaget. "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Zoro sangat heran. Perasaan dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Weleh, padahal mereka baru saja ketemu dan Zoro baru saja bicara padanya.

"Un? Kau Roronoa Zoro, kan? Adik Sanji? Aku tahu soalnya rambutmu hijau," kata si bocah sambil meringis.

_Ng, 'adik Sanji' katanya? Jangan-jangan orang ini…!_—pikir Zoro tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk.

Si bocah menelan mie udonya dan memberikan tangannya ke arah Zoro. "Aku Monkey D. Luffy, sahabat sekelas Sanji," kata Luffy dengan wajah semangat.

_Sudah kudugaaa! Padahal aku tak mau teringat soal si alis keriting itu—!_ Zoro langsung menangis dalam pikiranya. Memangnya nasib bisa mempermainkanya lebih jauh lagi? Oh, tentu saja bisa, karena nasib memutuskan untuk membenci Zoro hari ini dan tak akan membiarkan hidupnya berjalan dengan damai barang semenit saja.

"Oh… jadi kau sobat si alis keriting itu, ya…," kata Zoro pelan sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan tampang bosan dan masih sedikit pucat.

"Hahaha, alis keriting! Cocok sekali untuk julukan Sanji!" kata Luffy tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku suka caramu bercanda, Zoro! Mana kau memberi aku mie udon lagi! Kau orang baik!" kata Luffy dengan wajah senang.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku sedang tak nafsu makan, daripada dibuang, kan sia-sia," kata Zoro sambil merengut, terlihat kesal.

"Aah, seperti kata Sanji, kau tipe orang yang susah diajak berteman, ya?" kata Luffy masih sambil tertawa keras, hampir saja muka Zoro tersembur mie yang belum sempat ditelan lelaki yang kebocah-bocahan ini. Untung Zoro sigap menghindar.

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara…," kata Zoro dengan wajah aneh.

_Umur berapa orang ini? Masa' makan saja berantakan begitu?—_pikir Zoro heran sekaligus takjub ada anak SMA yang kelakuanya seperti bocah TK.

"Oh, sori, sori," kata Luffy lagi seraya melahap beberapa sumpit udon sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Tapi Zoro benar-benar pendiam ya? Apa bisa dapat teman dengan sikap begitu?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Itu tak ada hubunganya denganmu," jawab Zoro dingin, memalingkan muka dari Luffy.

"Auch, yang barusan itu sakit lho," kata Luffy sambil meringis. Zoro jadi merasa bodoh sendiri meladeni omongan monyet ini. Siapa juga yang mau percaya kalau dia pasang tampang bodoh begitu? "Tapi… meski kakak adik, kau lain sekali dengan Sanji ya? Kalau Sanji sih, suka mengoceh," kata Luffy terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar itu Zoro jadi tambah kesal. "Maaf ya, jangan samakan aku dengan si alis papan dart itu! Mungkin memang kita bersaudara, tapi asalnya kami bukan saudara sedarah. Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi saudaranya?" kata Zoro dengan wajah tampak marah.

"_Aku senang punya adik sepertimu,"_

Tiba-tiba Zoro jadi teringat kata-kata dan senyum Sanji sebelum dia ketiduran tadi pagi dan entah kenapa dadanya jadi terasa sesak. Zoro jadi emosi sendiri karena dia tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sakit oleh kata-katanya sendiri. "Biar bagaimanapun juga kita tetap orang lain," kata Zoro makin jauh dan entah kenapa setiap kata yang ia ucapkan serasa berubah menjadi duri-duri tajam yang menancap di tempat yang tak seharusnya. "Orang seperti dia… tidak ada hubunganya denganku!" Zoro langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin.

Zoro benar-benar… baru saja meledak.

Luffy hanya diam saja, memandang Zoro dengan tatapan sedikit aneh. Bukan tatapan marah atau benci karena dia baru saja menjelek-jelekan sahabatnya di depan Luffy sendiri, tapi… tatapannya lebih mirip… iba?

"Begitu ya?" tanya Luffy lagi sambil tersenyum aneh. "Sayang, padahal Sanji selalu membicarakanmu kalau kita sedang kumpul," lanjutnya sambil meringis lagi.

"Eh?" Zoro agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Yah, biasanya sih cuma ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya tentangmu, Zoro, tapi tiap ada kesempatan, dia pasti mulai bercerita betapa kau membuatnya repot dan penasaran. Padahal sebelum kalian saling kenal, Sanji cuma mengoceh soal perempuan, resep masakan dan ilmu beladirinya, tapi setelah kau masuk ke kehidupan Sanji, cuma kau saja yang jadi bahan pembicaraanya. Kemarin saja saat Robin pulang, waktu ada rumor kalau Roronoa Zoro terlibat perkelahian geng dan menghancurkan Kelompok Morgan sendirian,"

—Zoro langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar ini—

"Sanji kelihatan antusias membicarakannya. Yah, separuh percaya dan tidak, sih, tapi… kupikir sih, karena Sanji benar-benar peduli padamu, dia jadi tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja meskipun dia suka mengeluh," lanjut Luffy lagi dengan ceria, tertawa lagi akhirnya.

_Apa…?_—pikir Zoro benar-benar tak paham. Masih terbatuk-batuk dan sesak nafas karena berita tentang dia menghancurkan kelompok Morgan terbongkar, tapi yang membuatnya kaget dan tak paham bukan itu. Bukannya Sanji membencinya? _Tapi… peduli? Penasaran?_—Zoro benar-benar tak paham dengan hal itu. Kenapa Sanji harus peduli padanya? Oke, mereka memang keluarga, tapi mereka baru kenal sebulan, tak ada alasan Sanji harus peduli padanya.

"Kenapa… dia peduli?" tanya Zoro tanpa sadar. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya setelah itu, kaget kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin tahu hal seperti itu. Apapun pikiran Sanji, itu bukan urusanya, kan? Kalau memang mau peduli, silakan saja sesukanya. Itu bukan berarti Zoro punya tanggung jawab yang sama dengannya.

"Kau ini… agak lamban dalam hal begini ya?" tanya Luffy lugas tanpa maksud buruk. Zoro benar-benar merasa ingin memukul bocah ini. Dia sama sekali tak mau disebut lamban oleh monyet seperti dia. "Jelas saja karena dasarnya sifat Sanji memang begitu. Dia tipe yang tak bisa membiarkan orang lain yang kesusahan," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum. "Dia orang baik karena sering memberiku makan gratis di Baratie," lanjutnya meringis lebar sekarang.

_Akhirnya karena dia diberi makan gratis juga, ya?_—pikir Zoro dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Bicara saja semaumu, aku tidak peduli," kata Zoro sambil duduk lagi dengan wajah dingin. Entah kenapa Zoro merasa diperdaya. Sanji yang dia lihat selama ini… biarpun kadang terlihat semangat dan berekspresi, tak pernah secara terang-terangan menunjukan perhatiannya. Bukannya dia mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Siapa juga yang berminat? Tapi…

_Tadi pagi… apa itu hal yang sebetulnya dipirkanya?_

"_Aku senang punya adik sepertimu,"_

Zoro jadi… sedikit penasaran juga.

"Ah, ketemuuu!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan Sanji dari arah pintu masuk kantin, mengejutkan semua orang termasuk Luffy dan Zoro.

Yah, dalam kasus Zoro sih, dia lebih tersentak shok daripada kaget.

"Marimo—!!" suara Sanji yang tajam, rendah, dan sudah dipenuhi nafsu membunuh membuat Zoro sedikit merinding. Suara kemeretak dari buku-buku jari tangan Sanji yang diremasnya—meskipun dia tidak akan memakai tangan untuk menghajar si Marimo sial itu—, serta racun yang sudah menyembur dari aura hitam kelam dan menyebar ke seluruh ruangan kantin… Tanpa melihat ke arahnya pun Zoro sudah tahu dia bakal segera dicincang kalau tak segera kabur dari sana.

_Mu-muncuuul!_—pikir Zoro panik, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua saat bayangan 'kecelakaan' pagi tadi terbesit ulang di kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menghadapi Sanji sekarang! Hatinya belum siap!

"Beraninya…!" Sanji sudah berjalan mendekati meja Zoro dan Luffy. Lalu saat Luffy menyita perhatian Sanji sejenak dengan menyapa sobat pirangnya itu, Zoro kontan berdiri dan langsung lari secepat kilat dari sana dengan wajah pucat. "Aah!? Hei! Tunggu! Marimo sial tak tahu diuntung! Jangan kabuuur!!" dan jelas saja Sanji tak tinggal diam dan segera mengejar Zoro secepat kilat juga.

_Waaah, jangan kejar akuuu!_—Zoro sangat ingin berteriak panik ke arah Sanji, tapi dia tak bisa dengan kecepatan larinya sekarang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat keras, serasa bakal melompat ke tenggorokkannya, dan dia tersengal-sengal karena tak bisa mengatur nafas.

"Tungguuu! Marimooooo!" dan Sanji juga tak segan-segan mengeluarkan kecepatan maksimalnya untuk mengejar Zoro.

_Gyaaaaa! Godzila mengamuuuk!_—pikir Zoro hampir menangis saat melirik ke belakang dan Sanji sudah berubah jadi monster dengan satu tujuan pasti, membunuh si Marimo yang tak berdosa. Oke, mungkin sedikit bersalah… baiklah, dia yang salah! Dia yang mulai duluan! Tapi itu kan, 'kecelakaan'!? Dia tak bermaksud apa-apa! Zoro berani sumpah!

"Ber-berhenti mengejarku!" seru Zoro sambil tersengal-sengal. Karena nafasnya tak teratur, dia terlalu banyak membuang energi tak perlu.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang mau kau perintah, hah!? Berhenti lari, Marimo sial! Seenaknya saja meninggalkan orang yang ketiduran! Gara-gara kau aku jadi telat dua jam pelajaran lebih, tahu!" Sanji mengomel dan mengaum keras, masih sambil mengejar Zoro tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Oi, itu kan, kau sendiri yang salah! Kenapa mengamuk ke orang lain, sih!?" kata Zoro masih berlari juga.

"Iya, tapi setidaknya bangunkan dong! Kita kan, serumah dan satu sekolah! Kau tak punya hati, ya!?" teriak Sanji makin panas. "Tungguuuu!" Sanji pun makin garang mengejarnya.

_Hiiii!—_Zoro sampai benar-benar pucat dan mempercepat larinya. Mereka masih lari sampai mengelilngi seluruh koridor lantai satu sampai tiga SMA Grand Line dan masih belum berhenti sampai Zoro tiba-tiba sadar.

_Lho…? Alasanya marah… bukan karena 'kecelakaan' tadi pagi? Apa dia tak ingat…?_—pikir Zoro heran dan tanpa sengaja melambatkan larinya sedikit sampai tiba-tiba dia tertangkap tangan Sanji yang meraih punggung seragamnya dari belakang.

"Kenaaa!" kata Sanji penuh kemenangan saat kontan dua orang tersebut jatuh terjungkal ke lantai dengan suara 'GUBRAAAK!' yang sangat keras.

"Adudududuh…!" erang Zoro dengan muka panas akibat bergesekan dengan lantai, nyeri di bagian dada dan telapak tangannya karena terbentur dan menapak cukup keras.

"Fufufu~," tawa dari seringai setan Sanji yang terdengar kemudian serasa meracuni seluruh tubuh Zoro dan membuatnya membeku. "Kau pikir bisa kabur setelah membuatku diomeli para guru, hah? Sudah siap kubuat mati, Marimo?" kata Sanji dengan urat-urat bermunculan seraya mencengkeram kerah baju seragam Zoro dengan dua tangan dan melotot ke arahnya lekat-lekat.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Aku punya alasan!" kata Zoro sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah supaya wajah Sanji tak terlalu dekat atau supaya dia tak perlu melihat wajah Sanji karena dia pasti bakal teringat lagi dengan 'kecelakaan' tadi pagi kalau melihat wajah _close up_ Sanji begitu (meskipun dengan versi setan, Sanji tetap Sanji).

"Oya? Coba katakan alasannya, Marimo sial. Tergantung dari itu mungkin aku hanya akan membuatmu setengah mati," kata Sanji dengan tatapan laser pembunuhnya.

_Jadi yang manapun tetap bakal dihajar, ya!?_—pikir Zoro salah tingkah, tapi dia cepat-cepat menyadarkan dirinya dengan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"A-aku membiarkanmu tidur tadi pagi karena kau kelihatan lelah sekali," tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih. Kalau Sanji sampai ketiduran begitu, dia pasti begadang semalam. Meskipun pendiam, Zoro termasuk orang yang observan. Jadi kalau hanya seperti itu, dia pasti sadar. Yah, biarpun 90 persen alasan utamanya karena Zoro tak yakin bisa menghadapi Sanji setelah 'kecelakaan' itu, karena dia sendiri belum yakin kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. "Karena kupikir… tidak ada salahnya membiarkanmu istirahat sehari saja…," lanjut Zoro, masih membatasi mukanya dan Sanji dengan kedua tanganya.

Sanji… jadi membatu mendengar alasan barusan.

_Apa si Marimo ini… baru saja mengatakan secara tak langsung kalau dia mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku?_—pikir Sanji super tak percaya. Padahal semalam dia masih bilang,

"_Jangan sentuh aku,"_

Lalu setelah _sparring_ tadi pagi… tiba-tiba Zoro jadi perhatian!? Rasanya ada yang mencurigakan, tapi… Sanji tak bisa menahan dirinya. Itu kan, langkah yang sangat besar!

_Apa memang efek sparring itu sedasyat ini ya?_—pikir Sanji tak habis pikir.

Yah… meskipun sangat aneh dan sulit dipercaya, Sanji tak akan protes, deh. Usaha kerasnya membuahkan hasil, kan? Dia selangkah lebih dekat ke Marimo ini, kan?

Pelan-pelan Sanji mengendurkan cengkeraman tanganya dari kerah Zoro dan melepaskanya. Dia juga sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari si marimo. Zoro masih menutupi wajahnya dengan silangan kedua tangannya dan Sanji memegang tangan Zoro itu dan memaksanya minggir supaya dia bisa melihat wajah Zoro. Lalu saat melihatnya, Sanji nyaris tertawa. Wajah Zoro… terlihat sangat lucu. Mukanya merah padam, cemberut, ekspresinya kacau balau, dia kelihatan marah sekaligus malu. Pokonya ekspresinya aneh yang campur aduk.

"Apaan sih… kalau cuma begitu setidaknya tinggalkan pesan, bodoh! Aku kan jadi tak usah marah-marah begitu, tadi," kata Sanji sambil menahan tawa.

"J-jangan tertawa! Tidak lucu, tahu!" teriak Zoro agak emosi. Dia paling benci ditertawakan. Padahal Sanji tak tahu sekacau apa perasaannya saat ini; serumit apa hal yang ia rasakan sekarang gara-gara Sanji. Zoro cuma bisa memejamkan mata dengan wajah masih memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Sanji tak bisa bilang eksperisinya bagus, tapi entah kenapa Zoro terlihat sangat manis saat dia seperti itu. Mungkin Sanji bakal ditonjok kalau dia bilang begitu, tapi dia senang karena bisa membuat Zoro berekspresi sampai begitu.

"Oh? Sanji-kun… ternyata kau ada minat ke arah _situ_ ya?" tiba-tiba suara Nami terdengar di samping Sanji dan Zoro, membuat si pirang dan si marimo kaget.

"Apa?" Sanji kontan melihat ke arah Nami dengan sebulir keringat bergulir di pipi kanan.

"Tapi tak boleh, kan, Sanji-kun? Masa menyerang adik sendiri? Lagian… di siang bolong begini? Mana di gedung sekolah… di depan umum lagi?" lanjut Nami dengan kedua telapak tangan di pipi, ekspresi terkejutnya dibuat-buat.

"Eh?" Sanji dan Zoro kemudian baru sadar… kalau posisi mereka saat ini sangat… berbahaya dan membuat salah paham.

Sanji membungkuk di atas Zoro yang setengah telentang di lantai. Salah satu lutut Sanji ada di antara kaki Zoro dan tangan Sanji yang satu memegang kedua tangan Zoro di depan dadanya dan yang satu lagi menggenggam bahu Zoro. Plus wajah mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat, seperti akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh dua pria SMA yang _normal. _

Menyadari hal itu, kedua saudara tiri itu kontan memucat.

"Kyaaa, Sanji-san, kau terlalu vulgaaar!" kata Vivi dengan wajah memerah, tapi entah kenapa dia tersenyum. Gadis itu tersenyum aneeeh!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Sanji dan Zoro berbarengan dengan wajah penuh horor sekaligus merah padam, cepat-cepat menjauh dari satu sama lain.

"Kyaaaa!" beberapa gadis sudah selesai menjepret adegan barusan dengan kamera dari HP mereka, dan sekarang tengah berlari menjauh dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Waaah! Itu salah pahaaaaam! Cuma kecelakaaaaan!" teriak Sanji panik, berusaha mengejar para gadis tadi sambil menangis… benar-benar menangis.

Sedangkan Zoro…

Zoro…

_Kalau ada lubang di lantai aku mau mengubur diriku sendiri dan tak akan pernah keluar dari sana untuk kedua kalinya—!_ Pikir si marimo depresi dengan linangan air mata meski cuma di dalam kepalanya, memojok di pojokan koridor dengan wajah sangat merah sekaligus pucat sambil menggumam mantra penumbuh jamur supaya dia cepat ditumbuhi jamur saja dan mati saking malunya dengan kejadian barusan.

Memang… nasib tak akan berpihak pada Zoro… yah, setidaknya di capter ini ^__^ Lantas… bagaimana selanjutnya, ya?

**Bersambung~~~

* * *

**

**A/N: **Uuh, tadinya tak ada niat munculin hal yang berat-berat di capter ini kaya cerita Ace dan Luffy, tapi dasar One Piece capter 550! Luna jadi pengen banget nulis cerita tentang merekaaa! DX Maaf ya, ceritanya jadi agak berat, padahal betulan niat pengen dibikin ringan…TT_TT Yah, tapi keributan ZoSan di akhir-akhir sedikit bikin ceria sih… Oya! Akhir-akhir ini rada jarang apdet karena luna lagi sakit…maaf ya…TT Ouuuch, kepalaku sakiiit, mataku sakiiit, tenggorokanku sakiiit, batukku kok nggak berhenti-berhenti siiih! *mati di komputer* *bangun lagi dan nulis surat wasiat dulu* Jangan lupa review ya! *mati lagi*

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	6. Bagian 6

**A/N:** Luna sungguh nggak sadar betapa tergila-gilanya Luna dengan One Piece, sampai-sampai cuma plot One Piece ajah yang terus terbawa sampai ke dalam mimpi T_T. Maaf bagi teman-teman yang menanti The Legend of Nine Tails Phantom Thief, masih belum bisa diapdet lagi…berhenti di tengah-tengah gara-gara kepikiran One Piece ini… Maaf, ya? Harap sabar, …dan maklum? *digiles* TT_TT

**Disclaimer: Odachi adalah dewa pencipta One Piece berse****rta seluruh characternya, Luna ****c****uma pinjam buat main kok**

**Warning: **_AU, hints ZoSan__, bahasa kasar dan kekerasan…lainya dicoba saja sambil jalan…^^;_

Makasih ShinomoriNaomi yang sudah membeta story ini~ XDD

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 6**

Sejak kecil Sanji punya impian besar menjadi petualang yang mengarungi samudra untuk menemukan harta tersembunyi. Yah, biarpun di tengah jalan (sejak kematian ibunya dan dia menemukan kesenangan dalam memasak) mimpi itu berubah menjadi menjelajah dunia ini untuk menemukan bahan makanan tebaik dan resep masakan sensasional untuk menjadi koki terhebat di dunia. Kemudian akhir-akhir ini, semakin dewasa dirinya, semakin berkurang juga semangatnya dalam mengejar mimpi tersebut karena terbentur oleh dinding yang disebut 'kenyataan,' yang tentu saja tak semudah bermimpi.

Di dunia ini, untuk mewujudkan mimpi diperlukan materi yang luar biasa banyaknya; dan Sanji… karena masih berumur 17 tahun, tentu belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Oleh karena itulah sekarang mimpinya sangatlah simpel. Melewati masa SMA dengan bersenang-senang dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan—yang ingin dilakukan—dengan sebebas-bebasnya dan dengan damai dan tenang.

Namun, sepertinya untuk melewati masa SMA dengan tenang, santai dan damai pun… hanya bakal menjadi mimpi tak kesampaian bagi Sanji…

Sanji berjalan di koridor dengan setumpuk kertas tugas teman-teman sekolahnya karena mendapat giliran piket pengurus kelas hari ini. Dia memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, dan tiap kali dia lewat di depan murid-murid lain, mereka mulai melirik ke arahnya dan berbisik-bisik dengan wajah aneh. Meskipun Sanji mencoba untuk tidak menggubris suara-suara dan kasak-kusuk menyebalkan itu, tetap saja dia punya telinga yang sensitif.

"Eh, itu kan…?" "Yang di poster tadi pagi, kan?" "Katanya dia berminat ke lelaki, lho…" "Pantas saja dia tak betah dengan satu perempuan lama-lama…" "Ternyata dia begitu, ya…"

_Ikh_, Sanji tak tahan lagi dan menoleh ke arah siswa-siswi lain yang menggosipkan dirinya, dengan tatapan setajam pisau, membuat semua orang kontan mengalihkan pandangan darinya, pura-pura tak melihat. Sanji mendengus kesal. Meskipun yang menggosipkannya itu para siswi cantik sekalipun, Sanji tetap tak tahan dengan rumor aneh tak benar yang menyebar dengan cepat di sekolahnya.

_Ini semua salah si marimo sial itu…!_—gerutu Sanji dalam hatinya dengan tampang bersungut-sungut.

Makin parah lagi, setelah kejadian yang begitu heboh kemarin, pagi ini ada yang usil menempel poster dengan foto Sanji bersama Zoro, sang tokoh utama, tengah berpose mencurigakan seperti yang kemarin itu, di papan pengumuman sekolah.

"_SCOOP! Sanji si Kekasih Para Wanita ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih hati! Apakah ketidakseriusan Sanji dengan para wanita selama ini diakibatkan oleh si Pria Misterius yang lebih muda itu!? Roronoa Zoro, si Murid Pindahan misterius yang dikejar-kejar Sanji!"_

_Anggota klub koran memang kurang ajar! Dasar tak sopan! Aku selalu serius dengan para gadis, tahu!_—pikir Sanji berang. Wajahnya jadi merah padam saat teringat isi tulisan poster tadi pagi. Berani-beraninya mereka menulis yang aneh-aneh soal hubunganya dan Zoro. Mereka memang cari mati!

Tentu saja, sesaat setelah melihat poster menjijikan itu Sanji langsung menendang papan pengumuman sampai jebol lalu segera merobek-robek poster nista itu dengan wajah marah dan aura berapi-api. Melihat keadaannya sekilas saja, semua orang pasti sadar kalau Sanji akan segera mengamuk. Dia juga sudah melabrak klub surat kabar dan mengancam akan membakar klub itu dan mengirim semua anggotanya ke rumah sakit sampai setengah mati kalau mereka berani menulis macam-macam tentang dia di koran sekolah setelahnya. Gara-gara itu, saking hebohnya, dia sampai dipanggil ke ruang bimbingan dan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh komite kedisiplinan, wali kelas, dan kepala sekolahnya.

Itu semua belum apa-apa. Gara-gara poster sial itu juga, sekarang setiap saat ada saja _serangga aneh_ yang menggodanya. Rupanya Sanji tidak hanya populer di kalangan wanita, tapi pria juga. Dia tak pernah tahu hal itu karena dia selalu keras dan kasar pada para lelaki, tak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan dan selalu bersikap tanpa ampun. Namun, ternyata di antara mereka, ada juga yang _masochist_ dan suka padanya gara-gara kekasarannya itu.

_Ih~! Dasar orang-orang gila! Abnormal! Sinting!_—pikir Sanji lagi makin marah saja.

Ditambah lagi, sekarang ada klub (fansclub) rahasia (tak resmi) yang diam-diam mengidolakan Sanji berpasangan dengan Zoro. Rumornya sih semua anggota klub itu perempuan dan pencetusnya (menurut Nami) adalah makhluk-makhluk berkacamata bulat dari klub penelitian literatur, sastra, dan komik di SMA Grand Line itu. Vivi adalah salah seorang anggotanya (meskipun dia tidak berkacamata, dan entah apa jabatanya di sana) dan gadis cantik—yang diam-diam ternyata seorang _fujoshi_—itu pun mulai mengamati setiap gerakan Sanji (dan mungkin Zoro juga) untuk dilaporkan di klubnya itu. Sampai-sampai dia suka bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh tentang mereka berdua. Apalagi Nami juga mulai ikut-ikutan menggodanya tiap kali ada sesuatu yang _hijau_ di barang-barang Sanji.

"Wah, tempat makan hijau, nih~? Jadi ingat seseorang, ya, Sanji-kun?" tanya Nami sambil meringis penuh godaan.

_Kalau saja Nami-san itu bukan wanita…!_—pikir Sanji tegang sampai-sampai mematahkan sumpit makanya. Baru kali ini dia ingin berteriak dan mengomel pada Nami, dan sedikit saja, barusan dia berpikir dia benci perempuan satu ini.

Tapi kalau hanya godaan sebegitu saja, bukan Sanji namanya kalau tak bisa tahan. Memang imej-nya jadi hancur berantakan, semua wanita jadi melarikan diri darinya, dan tentu saja dia juga langsung diputus oleh cewek yang dikencaninya saat ini—rusak sudah rekornya yang selalu menjadi pemutus hubungan (dan bukan yang diputus) selama ini—, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sanji paling jengkel.

Lagi-lagi… si marimo sial itu menjauh dan menutup diri darinya. Mungkin Zoro cuek saja dengan gosip tentang dia dan Sanji yang bertaburan di sekolah. Sepertinya dia tak terlalu peduli dengan itu karena reaksinya biasa saja (lain halnya dengan Sanji yang begitu mementingkan imej-nya), tapi posisinya dan Sanji sekarang jadi kembali ke nol lagi, tidak, mungkin malah jadi lebih jauh dari sebelumnya!

_Minus empat atau lima…? Jangan-jangan malah minus sepuluh!_—Sanji sampai menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas. Entah kenapa cuma padanya saja si marimo sial bereaksi dengan berlebihan.

Marimo sial itu tak lagi bicara dengan Sanji. Dengan hari ini, berarti sudah dua hari! Tiap kali Sanji mencarinya, Zoro selalu melarikan diri darinya. Di rumah pun, Sanji sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung si lumut busuk itu. Zoro selalu bangun pagi-pagi, tak mau ikut sarapan, dan meninggalkan rumah sebelum Sanji sempat menyapanya. Dia juga selalu pulang malam, jadi selalu melewatkan makan malam. Biarpun baru kemarin dan hari ini… Sanji benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

_Si Marimo brengsek itu… menghindariku dengan terang-terangan… berlaku seolah-olah aku tak ada di sana!_—Sekarang Sanji jadi semakin marah dan menikam bekal makan siangnya dengan sumpitnya yang patah. Aura membunuhnya kembali menyebar ke mana-mana. Dia itu paling benci diabaikan! Sanji terlihat begitu marah, kesal, dan frustasi. Pembuluh-pembuluh vena pun bermunculan di muka dan di kepalanya.

Melihat sobatnya yang tengah gundah itu, Nami jadi tak tega menggodanya lebih jauh. Siswi berambut orens itu menghela nafas dengan wajah prihatin. "Sanji-kun, sepertinya kau kebingungan, ya?" tanya Nami dengan wajah paham.

"Nami-san… kumohon jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu…," rasanya Sanji mau menangis saja.

Nami tertawa melihat wajah Sanji yang menyedihkan itu. "Sepertinya Vivi-chan sudah membuatmu _stress_, ya? Dia bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Zoro lebih jauh?" Dasarnya Nami itu memang sadis, sama sekali tak peduli betapa nama marimo itu sangat tak ingin didengar oleh Sanji saat ini. Yah, sesadis apapun, Nami tetap malaikat bagi Sanji.

"Nami-san… tolong berhenti menambah stressku… Meskipun itu cobaan cinta darimu, tapi kalau begini terus aku bisa gila…," Sanji betul-betul merengek sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Nami tertawa sepenuh hati. "Tapi… kalau mau jujur aku lebih suka Sanji-kun yang sekarang, lho," kata Nami tiba-tiba, membuat Sanji memandang gadis itu dengan heran. "Soalnya, Sanji-kun jadi lebih berekspresi dan kelihatan lebih asyik dibanding yang biasanya!" lanjutnya dengan senyum ceria.

_Lebih asyik… di mananya?!_—pikir Sanji tak paham dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Sanji-kun yang sekarang ini… jauh terlihat lebih hidup daripada yang biasanya. Yah, bukanya Sanji-kun yang biasanya itu membosankan, sih, tapi entah kenapa Sanji-kun yang jujur dengan perasaanya sendiri itu… jauh lebih berwarna," lanjut Nami senang.

_Jujur… dengan perasaan sendiri…?_—pikir Sanji masih heran.

"Eeh… aku selalu jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri kok," kata Sanji sedikit memprotes.

"Maksud Nami bukan begitu, Sanji!" Tiba-tiba Luffy muncul dan memeluk leher Sanji dari belakang dengan erat, mengagetkan Sanji.

"Luffy! Sudah kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu dan mengagetkanku!" protes Sanji sambil berusaha berontak dari pelukan Luffy yang over ceria seperti biasanya, tapi pelukanya kuat sekali sampai Sanji menyerah melepaskan lilitan ular piton alias tangan lentur Luffy itu.

Luffy tertawa senang saat Sanji menyerah. "Hei, adikmu itu orang yang seru dan menyusahkan, ya? Kau jadi kewalahan menghadapinya?" tanya Luffy.

"Iya, dan itu sama sekali tidak asyik!" kata Sanji mengeluh.

"Oya? Tapi kau tertantang, kan?" Pertanyaan Luffy barusan membuat Sanji sedikit membatu. "Kadang-kadang mencoba memahami sifat orang itu menyenangkan, kan, Sanji? Biasanya kau terlalu cuek dan serba tak mau tahu urusan cowok lain sih, tapi kalau bisa mengenal seseorang lebih jauh—meskipun harus sampai sedikit frustasi—, tentu jadi jauh lebih puas dan asyik, kan?" Luffy meringis sekarang sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sanji.

Sekejap saja, Sanji merasa Luffy kelihatan jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Padahal dia selalu bertingkah seperti bocah berumur 12 tahun, tapi kadang-kadang Luffy bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang begitu dalam. Yap, simpel tapi mengena. Benar-benar anak yang ajaib.

Sanji menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Luffy yang menyandarkan dagu di pundak kananya. "Baru kali ini aku merasa bingung bagaimana menghadapi orang…," kata Sanji pelan. "Kenapa dia begitu sulit dipahami, ya…?" lanjutnya sedikit patah semangat. Ia begitu ingin masuk dengan paksa, tapi dia juga takut melukainya lebih jauh.

_Apa membina hubungan keluarga yang sebenarnya itu… sesulit ini, ya?_—pikir Sanji sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang lagi.

Luffy tersenyum saat melihat wajah Sanji yang benar-benar terlihat bingung itu. "Kenapa tidak mengajaknya ngobrol, Sanji?" tanya Luffy. "Kadang ada juga hal yang harus diucapkan untuk membuat orang lain mengerti niat dan perasaan kita. Kurasa masalah antara kalian itu hanya kurangnya komunikasi," kata Luffy lagi. Mungkin Luffy memang cuek pada sekitarnya, tapi dia tak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kesulitan.

Kemarin Luffy sudah membuktikan kata-katanya dengan ngobrol bersama Zoro. Seperti dugaanya, Zoro sama sekali tak memahami maksud perhatian Sanji dan keinginanya untuk membangun persaudaraan. Mungkin Zoro mengalami sesuatu yang traumatis sampai dia hanya bisa menganggap hubungan antarmanusia itu sesuatu yang menakutkan dan tak bisa dicapai dengan cuma-cuma. Mungkin selama ini… Zoro harus membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan hubungan tersebut. Apa Sanji juga berpkir seperti Luffy? Luffy tak begitu yakin kalau dia juga memahaminya.

"Bagaimana mau mengobrol? Dia kabur terus tiap aku mendekat…," gerutu Sanji kembali teringat, dan jadi kesal.

"Bodoh, kau kan tidak sendirian di sini. Kalau memang sulit sendirian, ada orang yang bisa kau minta kerja samanya, kan?" kata Usopp yang entah dari mana muncul dan langsung ikut nimbrung.

Semuanya, terutama Sanji, terdiam beberapa saat. Sanji melirik ke arah Nami yang mengacungkan jempol, ke Luffy yang meringis, lalu ke Usopp yang membuat tanda _peace_ di depan wajahnya. Kemudian, Vivi pun lewat di depanya dan berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke arah si pirang itu sambil melempar senyum penuh arti.

Sanji kontan meringis, tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat. "Mari kita berburu marimo," katanya dengan seringai usil di wajah.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Zoro tengah mencoba memahami kenapa x + y + z bisa sama dengan 30 di perpustakaan. Sepertinya pelajaran matematika sedikit menyusahkan baginya.

Chopper ada di depanya, duduk dengan tenang, mengawasi secara diam-diam sambil membaca novel dengn judul _Petualangan Mengarungi Samudra Biru_. Sesekali dia menurunkan bukunya dan mengintip ke arah Zoro, yang masih berkutat dengan tugas matematikanya, dengan wajah ingin menyapa, tapi dia takut kalau malah akan mengganggu, jadi dia tetap diam meski penasaran. Padahal kalau Zoro mau minta tolong, dengan senang hati Chopper akan membantunya.

Bocah berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang dan megangkat bukunya lagi untuk meneruskan novelnya, tapi saat melihat wajah Zoro yang frustasi itu, akhirnya Chopper menyerah. Dia menutup bukunya dan menjulurkan badanya sedikit ke depan, mencoba mengintip soal seperti apa yang membuat Zoro kesulitan itu.

Dengan cepat Chopper membaca soal itu dan meramu formula yang tepat di kepalanya. Lalu dia mengangguk saat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Um… itu menggunakan rumus Phytagoras," katanya pelan, sedikit mengejutkan Zoro yang baru sadar kalau di depanya ada orang, saking seriusnya dia mengerjakan.

Zoro melihat Chopper dengan satu alis mata terangkat, heran. Chopper kelihatan ragu sebelum memandang Zoro dengan sedikit takut-takut. "Maaf, aku mengganggu, ya? Kau kelihatan kerepotan, jadi… So-soal itu bisa dipecahkan kalau memakai Phytagoras, lho. Segitiganya kan siku-siku… pasangan yang jumlahya tiga puluh kalau dicari dengan Phytagoras…," Chopper menjelaskan secara singkat dan Zoro benar-benar mencoba rumus itu dan ketemulah jawabanya.

"Lima, dua belas, dan tiga belas, ya…," gumam Zoro pelan sambi menulis di buku tugasnya. Sesaat kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Choper. "Thanks, sudah membantu," katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Wajah Chopper langsung merah padam. "Bi-biarpun kau memujiku, bukan berarti aku senang, lho! Bodoh!" katanya dengan wajah canggung hampir tersenyum tapi alisnya juga berkerut, Zoro yang melihatnya jadi harus menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa. Wajah Chopper lucu sekali soalnya.

_Zoro… senyumnya kereeen!_—pikir Chopper takjub. Dia memegang pipinya yang masih memerah. _Duh, gimana nih… aku kepingin ngobrol sama Zoro! Apa dia akan marah kalau aku ajak ngobrol?_—lanjut Chopper dengan bingung.

Saat melihat wajah Chopper yang bingung, sedikit ragu, dan takut itu, Zoro jadi teringat. "Hei," panggil Zoro pada Chopper pelan. Chopper buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Zoro dengan terkejut, tak menyangka kalau Zoro yang akan mulai bicara. "Tempo hari… waktu tiba-tiba aku berkata kasar padamu… aku minta maaf," kata Zoro sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan satu jari. "Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap buruk… hanya saja aku teringat sesuatu dan tiba-tiba jadi marah. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa," lanjut Zoro tanpa melihat Chopper, dia terlihat sedikit menyesal dan malu karena tak bersikap dewasa. "Makanya… kau tidak usah takut kalau ingin mengatakan sesuatu," lanjutnya pelan.

_Asalkan tidak terlalu dekat, kurasa tidak akan apa-apa…—_pikir Zoro dalam-dalam.

Chopper benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar permintaan maaf Zoro. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir kalau Zoro ternyata kepikiran soal kejadian itu. Padahal Chopper sendiri sudah lupa. "Ah, aku juga minta maaf kalau sudah berlebihan saat itu, ya, Zoro," kata Chopper dengan wajah masih bersemu merah, tapi senyum lega berkembang juga di wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali, senaaang sekali sampai merasa melayang dan mau pingsan. Ternyata Zoro memang keren dan baik seperti dugaanya. Dia cuma pemalu saja! XD

"Makanya, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kau tak usah minta maaf," sekarang malah Zoro yang salah tingkah.

Chopper tersenyum manis ke arah Zoro sekarang. "Kalau begitu, aku tak akan sungkan bertanya, ya, Zoro!" kata Chopper lagi. Zoro mengangguk. "Nah… langsung saja deh… Apa benar kau dan Sanji punya hubungan _seperti itu_!?" tanya Chopper tiba-tiba dengan antusias.

Kontan Zoro terjatuh dari kursinya saking kagetnya dia dengan pertanyaan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu. _Benar-benar… sama sekali tak sungkan…_—pikir Zoro dengan linangan air mata dalam kepalanya. Pelan-pelan dia bangkit dan duduk lagi di kursinya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari belakang kepalanya.

"Rumor tentang kau dan Sanji di sekolah luar biasa, lho, Zoro! Apa itu benar?" tanya Chopper lagi dengan wajah benar-benar penasaran.

"Tentu saja itu tak benar. Itu hanya rumor," kata Zoro dengan dahi berkerut, sedikit memprotes. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu meributkan masalah pribadinya dengan Sanji.

_Kalau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan saja si alis keriting! Semua ini gara-gara dia, pakai mengejarku segala sih…_—pikir Zoro lagi teringat kejadian kemarin. Kontan wajahnya jadi memerah lagi dan dia menghela nafas pnjang dengan lemas. _Aku masih belum bisa bertatapan langsung denganya… Kalau diabaikan begitu, apa dia bakal marah ya…?_—pikir Zoro lagi sedikit cemas.

"Oh, cuma rumor rupanya…? Soalnya ramai sekali, sampai ada poster itu segala, sih. Sanji sampai mengamuk di ruang klub surat kabar, lho," kata Chopper sambil berpikir.

Zoro haya bisa diam selama sepuluh detik sampai dia berkata, "Eh?" dengan wajah bingung.

"Lho, Zoro tidak tahu?" tanya Chopper heran. "O iya, kau telat datang sih, ya? Tadi pagi heboh sekali, lho. Fotomu dengan Sanji dalam posisi kemarin… ada yang membuatnya jadi poster dan menempelkannya di papan pengumuman. Sanji sampai menghancurkan papan pengumuman itu dan disidang di ruang bimbingan gara-gara merusak properti sekolah," Chopper tertawa. "Padahal kalau cuma rumor dia tak perlu semarah itu, kan, Zoro?" Mendadak Chopper heran karena Zoro hanya diam saja.

Wajah Zoro sudah pucat pasi saat mendengarnya. _Kalau ini sih… bukan marah lagi…—_pikir Zoro dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Sanji pasti bakal mencincangnya setelah ini!

Di saat Zoro tengah meratapi nasib mematikan yang bakal menjemputnya setelah ini, tiba-tiba saja Nami dan Vivi muncul di perpustakaan. Celingak-celinguk, kanan-kiri, dan segera setelah menemukan tempat Zoro berada, mereka berjalan mendekati si marimo yang sekarang tengah menghela nafas lemas lemas.

Begitu sampai di belakang Zoro, Nami langsung, "Roronoa Zoro-kun?" memanggil nama Zoro dengan suara kelewat manis, Chopper saja sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya.

Zoro merinding sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah pemilik suara memuakkan barusan. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah Nami dan Vivi yang senyam-senyum mencurigakan. "A-ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya Zoro waspada.

"Nami, Vivi!" Chopper pun menyapa kedua gadis itu dengan terkejut dan kaget.

"Chopper," Vivi tersenyum manis ke arah Chopper. "Kebetulan kau juga ada di sini," katanya dengan suara penuh arti.

"Hah?" Chopper kembali memandang Vivi dan Nami bergantian dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

"Sebetulnya kami ada perlu sama Zoro sebentar," kata Nami lagi, masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi teramat mencurigakan sampai Zoro mau kabur rasanya. "Kau tak keberatan pergi dengan kami, kan, Roronoa Zoro-kun?" ajak Nami sok imut.

_Kenapa dia pakai nama panjang sih…?_—pikir Zoro heran. Sepertinya perempuan ini punya maksud tersembunyi dan dia terang-terangan menunjukanya. _Bahkan sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan maksudnya, ya…? Di luar dugaan jujur juga, tampangnya…_

"Apa aku harus menyingkir?" tawar Chopper yang sadar kalau dua temanya ingin bicara dengan Zoro.

"Tidak, kok, Chopper. Kau ikut saja dengan kami," kata Vivi, masih tersenyum dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Iya, Chopper. Lagipula kita akan pergi ke belakang sekolah kok," kata Nami mengikuti.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Zoro," kata Chopper sambil menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan ekspresi yakin.

Zoro tampak ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum berdiri mengikuti Chopper, memutuskan untuk menurut dan ikut saja. _Toh mereka cuma gadis-gadis tak berbahaya…._ Yah, Chopper sepertinya menganggap para gadis ini tak berbahaya, tentunya mereka memang tak ada maksud buruk, kan? Akhirnya Zoro pun mengikuti ketiga orang itu keluar dari perpus menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Begitu menginjak halaman belakang, tiba-tiba Zoro merasakan perasaan tak enak karena melihat Luffy ada di sana. Di sebelahnya, lelaki berhidung panjang yang rasanya pernah dia lihat entah di mana, tapi dia tak bisa ingat. Ia berhenti berjalan saat ingatan terbesit di kepalanya.

_Gadis-gadis itu…!_—Zoro tiba-tiba ingat pesta pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya. _Gadis berambut orens dan gadis berambut biru…_ _Mereka bukanya orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitar si alis keriting?_

Saat Zoro teringat, sosok Sanji pun ikut terlihat di sana. Kontan dia mundur dua langkah melihatnya, menarik perhatian Nami, Vivi, dan Chopper di depanya.

"Ada apa, Zoro?" tanya Chopper heran dengan ekspresi Zoro yang terlihat kaget dan waspada sekarang.

"Kami ingin bicara di sana, lho, Zoro-kun," kata Vivi sambil tersenyum menunjuk ke arah tempat Sanji dan Luffy bediri.

"Soalnya ini penting," lanjut Nami dengan nada suara sedikit memaksa.

"Kalian ini… suruhanya si alis keriting, ya?" kata Zoro dengan pandangan curiga dan menuduh.

"Waduh, tak sopan sekali mengatai kami pesuruh. Sanji-kun harus membayar mahal kalau mau menjadikanku pesuruh," kata Nami sambil menyeringai.

"Wah…, jadi ketahuan," Vivi menyibakkan rambut birunya ke belakang dengan senyum yang sekarang terlihat sedikit menakutkan di mata Zoro.

Zoro jadi mundur satu langkah lagi ke belakang, keringat dingin sudah mulai bermunculan lagi di wajahnya. Chopper melihat Zoro, Nami, dan Vivi dengan wajah sangat heran, tak paham dengan situasinya.

"Ah, itu dia! Nami dan Vivi sudah membawa Zoro!" tiba-tiba Luffy melihat mereka bertiga dan berteriak. "Ada Chopper juga, lho!" tambah Luffy saat melihat bocah berambut cokelat itu.

Zoro kontan tersentak kaget. Usopp dan Sanji pun segera menyusul Luffy dan bertemu pandang dengan Zoro. "Zoro," panggil Sanji tiba-tiba yang membuat bulu kuduk Zoro berdiri semua. Tiba-tiba saja dia jadi panik dan ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Zoro segera mundur beberapa langkah lagi, tapi entah sejak kapan, Nami dan Vivi sudah pindah posisi. Sekarang mereka ada di belakang Zoro dan menutupi jalur kaburnya dengan wajah tersenyum percaya diri. Kontan Zoro paham kalau dia baru saja dijebak.

"Hei," Sanji hampir melangkah mendekatinya saat tiba-tiba,

"Jangan mendekat!" Zoro berteriak dengan keras. Sanji jadi kaget dibuatnya dan berhenti di tempat. "Dasar licik! Kalau memang mau berkelahi, katakan saja dengan jelas! Tak usah pakai acara keroyokan segala!" lanjut Zoro dengan wajah marah.

"Apa maksudmu keroyokan? Aku kan, cuma minta bantuan mereka untuk mencarimu. Kau ini selalu bereaksi berlebihan, deh," kata Sanji dengan tampang aneh, membuat Zoro makin kesal.

"Kenapa sih… kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang tak perlu! Ini benar-benar mengganggu, tahu," kata Zoro mulai emosi. Dia kelihatan sangat marah sekarang.

"Hei, aku cuma mau bicara. Tak perlu bersikap sedingin itu, kan?" tambah Sanji mulai kesal juga.

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan. Buang-buang waktu saja!" Zoro membuang muka dari Sanji dengan wajah sangat tak suka. "Kenapa kau harus selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan begini? Tindakanmu ini egois, tahu! Merepotkan saja!"

Melihat sikap Zoro yang sangat anti-pati padanya seperti itu, Sanji hanya bisa terbelalak dan tediam seribu bahasa. Dia tak mengerti harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang.

"Apa… katamu?" Tiba-tiba saja darah langsung naik ke kepala Sanji dan dia jadi tak mampu lagi menahan diri dan amarahnya saat urat kesabaran terakhirnya baru saja putus. "Ba… bagaimana aku bisa mengatakanya langsung!? Kau sendiri yang kabur begitu aku mendekat, kan!? Kenapa sih, kau selalu begitu!? Apa salahnya seorang kakak ingin ngobrol dengan adiknya!? Apa salahnya kalau aku sedikit khawatir dan ingin bicara!? Kenapa kau selalu menjauhkan diri tiap aku mencoba mendekat!? Aku cuma ingin jadi kakak yang baik!! Apa salahnya, coba!? Apa sampai segitunya kau membeciku!? Apa sampai segitunya kau tak ingin aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu!?"

Sanji benar-benar kehilangan kontrol diri sekarang. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu marah, begitu frutasi, dan begitu terpukul gara-gara seseorang. Bahkan wanita tercantik di sekolah pun tak bisa membuatnya sampai sepusing itu. Sanji sama sekali tak memahami permasalahanya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Zoro begitu menutup diri. Dia kesal karena tak bisa memahami si marimo itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin jadi kakak.

Kenapa begitu sulit? Kenapa… marimo itu tak bisa menerimanya seperti dia menerima si marimo itu!?

Setelah berteriak-teriak di hadapan teman-temanya yang kelihatan sangat terkejut itu, Sanji menutup wajahnya. Dia tak percaya dia bisa kehilangan kontrol sampai seperti itu gara-gara si marimo. Dia sampai terengah-engah begitu.

"Ingin jadi kakak… katamu?" tiba-tiba suara Zoro merendah sampai sedingin es. Ia menatap Sanji dengan tatapan setajam pisau, semua sampai merinding melihatnya. "Kenapa… kau harus melakukan hal yang tak berarti? Kakak? Jangan bercanda…! Meskipun kita hidup bersama sebagai keluarga, kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Apa kau mengerti kata-kata macam apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku tak berniat membangun hubungan _palsu_ seperti main rumah-rumahan begitu, tahu! Aku tidak berminat!"

_Apa dia tak mengerti betapa berbahaya ucapanya barusan!? Apa dia tak sayang nyawa sendiri!?_—pikiran Zoro berteriak marah.

"Jangan menekanku untuk alasan egois seperti itu! Kau itu BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU!!" teriak Zoro akhirnya meledak sengit.

Saat mendengar hal itu, Sanji begitu naik pitam dia bahkan tak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sejenak, pandanganya jadi gelap dan begitu sadar, tinju amarahnya sudah melayang ke pipi Zoro dan membuat si marimo terpental dua meter ke belakang.

"SANJI!" Luffy berteriak kaget dan segera menahan kedua lengan Sanji dari belakang. Chopper juga berteriak panik dan lari ke sana kemari bersama Usopp. Nami dan Vivi menjerit kaget dan ketakutan.

"Jadi begitu…? Itu pikiranmu selama ini, hah?" Sanji masih mendelik penuh amarah ke arah Zoro yang sudah mulai bangkit dan mencoba mengelap ujung bibirnya yang sobek dan berdarah. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja sesukamu, Roronoa Zoro! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" kata Sanji sambil melepaskan diri dari Luffy dan dengan langkah keras dan berat, dia meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

_Aduh…gimana ini? Gimana ini…!? Zoro terluka, dia harus dibawa ke UKS, tapi… tapi Sanji juga…!_—Chopper sangat bingung dan panik dengan situasi ini. Dia khawatir Sanji akan berbuat hal bodoh, tapi yang secara fisik sedang terluka adalah Zoro.

"Chopper," tiba-tiba Luffy memanggilnya. Chopper melihat ke arah Luffy dengan wajah sangat bingung. "Kejar Sanji. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Biar aku, Vivi, dan Nami yang mengurus Zoro," kata Luffy pelan dengan wajah tersenyum menenangkan, tapi nada suaranya sedikit serius.

"Ah, iya!" kata Chopper tak bingung lagi. Dia percaya kalau keputusan Luffy selalu benar dan bisa diandalkan. Buru-buru Chopper berlari ke arah Sanji pergi.

Usopp segera mengikuti Chopper, sekedar jaga-jaga kalau bocah itu tak bisa mengatasi Sanji sendirian. Yah, bukanya dia bisa mengatasi Sanji yang sedang mengamuk, tapi setidaknya dengan kemampuan bersilat lidahnya, dia bisa sedikit membantu menenangkan Sanji.

Sekarang keadaan di halaman belakang jadi sunyi, Zoro masih terduduk di tanah, tak mengatakan apa-apa dan tak melihat siapa-siapa. Luffy berdiri di depanya, memandang Zoro dengan wajah serius. Nami dan Vivi tetap di tempat saling memandang dengan khawatir dan menelan ludah saat merasakan atmosfer berat di hadapan mereka. Mereka tahu betapa Luffy menyayangi sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, terutama sahabat se-geng mereka. Zoro tak akan lolos dengan mudah setelah melukai Sanji seperti tadi. Meskipun tidak secara fisik, luka yang diderita Sanji jauh lebih parah dari luka di wajah Zoro sekarang. Kalau dua wanita itu tak begitu kaget, shok, dan ketakutan sekarang ini, mereka juga pasti bakal menghajar si rambut hijau itu sampai babak belur.

Tiba-tiba Luffy berjongkok di depan Zoro, mengejutkan kedua wanita tadi, tapi tidak untuk Zoro. Zoro masih diam saja, tak melihat ke arahnya. Luffy menghela nafas. "Caramu tak akan berhasil membuat Sanji membencimu," kata Luffy tiba-tiba, membuat Zoro membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh?" Nami dan Vivi menatap Luffy dengan kaget. Mereka tak menyangka reaksi Luffy akan setenang itu dan apa maksud kata-katanya tadi?

Zoro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luffy dengan wajah sangat kaget, sangat… shok. "Kenapa… apa maksudmu…!?" Zoro memicingkan matanya lagi.

Luffy mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Zoro dan menyentuh luka di pinggir bibirnya. "Ini… yang aku maksud," kata Luffy dengan wajah tersenyum, membuat Zoro membeku di tempat. "Kau sudah mengobarkan api… yang tadinya hanya secuplik lilin di hati Sanji," lanjut Luffy dengan suara rendah dan datar, ibu jarinya mengusap-usap luka Zoro dengan lembut. "Kobaranya begitu dasyat… sampai-sampai dia menggunakan tanganya untuk memukulmu," lanjut Luffy lagi.

Nami dan Vivi langsung tersentak kaget. Benar juga, baru kali ini mereka melihat Sanji memukul orang dengan tangan. Padahal dia bilang tangan adalah nyawa seorang koki, dan dia punya prinsip tak akan memakai tangan dalam berkelahi. Apa artinya ini?

"Apa… maksudnya?" tanya Zoro tak paham. Dari tadi bocah aneh ini mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dimengertinya.

"Hmm…," Luffy lalu melepaskan tanganya dari wajah Zoro. "Tangan itu… memeluk seluruh mimpi dan impian Sanji dalam hidupnya, dan dia baru saja menggunakan tangan yang lebih berharga dari nyawanya itu untuk memukulmu. Apa Kau tak paham maksudnya?" tanya Luffy sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja Zoro menjadi sangat takut. Bukan takut teradap Luffy tapi takut pada sesuatu yang menghampirinya dari dalam hati. Samar-samar dia mulai merasakan kekhawatiran itu. Rasa takut tak tertahankan yang selama ini selalu menyertai hidupnya semenjak kematian Kuina.

"Itu artinya… Sanji…!" Tiba-tiba tangan Zoro terangkat dan menutupi mulut Luffy yang hendak bicara. Wajah si marimo terlihat sangat pucat, keringat dingin mengalir ke dagu dari pelipisnya. Ekspresi wajahnya… sangat ketakutan, bahkan tangan yang saat ini menutupi mulut Luffy sedikit gemetar.

"Jangan katakan…!" kata Zoro dengan suara bergetar juga.

Luffy yang tadinya sedikit membelalakan mata, ekspresinya mengendur. Ia mundur sedikit supaya tangan Zoro terlepas darinya. "Kau sadar, kan?" tanya Luffy lagi. "Sanji yang seperti itu… hanya demi kau seorang…,"

"Jangan katakan!" teriak Zoro lebih keras, tapi Luffy tak peduli,

"-akan tanpa ragu membuang nyawanya," lanjut Luffy menjatuhkan bom.

Zoro kontan bergerak dan menyerang Luffy dengan mencengkeram kerah seragam Luffy dengan kasar sambil melotot panik.

"Memukulku pun percuma, lho. Soalnya ini tentang Sanji," lanjut Luffy masih tetap tenang. "Kau sendiri yang paling paham, kan? Sanji… terlanjur menyayangimu, Zoro. Kau tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi…. Rencanamu… sudah gagal," kata Luffy sambil melepaskan cengkeraman Zoro yang tiba-tiba mengendur karena kehilangan tenaga setelah mendengar vonis Luffy barusan.

"Kenapa… kenapa untuk orang sepertiku…!?" Zoro memejamkan matanya dan menggertakkan giginya dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan.

Luffy menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk sekarang. "Apa boleh buat… kau terlalu menarik, sih," kata Luffy.

"Aah? Apa maksudnya itu?" tiba-tiba Nami dan Vivi sudah mendekati mereka lagi dan bertanya pada Luffy dengan tak mengerti. Bahkan Zoro juga memandang Luffy dengan tatapan aneh dan heran, tak paham. Bagian mana dari dirinya yang menarik? Sifatnya kan jelek sekali (ternyata dia sendiri sadar dan mengakuinya).

"Zoro mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi tipe _tsundere_ seperti itu… sangat disukai Sanji," Luffy meringis sekarang.

_Tsundere?_—pikir Zoro tak mengerti, malah tambah bingung.

"Luffy, dari mana kau mendapat kosa kata macam itu?" tanya Vivi kaget.

Luffy hanya tertawa saja. "Shanks banyak mengajariku soal ini, sih," katanya mengaku.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Zoro tetap tak paham, sedang Nami dan Vivi sedang bergumam kalau hobi Shanks itu mesum dan sedikit berbahaya dengan wajah sebal.

"Intinya, Zoro… semakin kau mencoba menjauh karena ada rasa pada seseorang, semakin menariklah dirimu di mata orang itu," kata Luffy.

"Ugh… siapa… YANG ADA HATI DENGAN SI ALIS KERITING ITU!?" teriak Zoro dengan wajah merah padam.

"Lho, tak ada yang menyebut tentang Sanji, lho," kata Luffy sambil meringis penuh arti. Wajah Zoro makin merah saja mendengarnya. Nami dan Vivi langsung tertawa keras melihat wajah Zoro yang sangat lucu itu.

"J-jangan tertawa! Tidak ada yang lucu!" teriak Zoro marah dan sangat malu.

Luffy dan para gadis makin keras tertawa. Kalau saja Zoro membawa shinai barunya, dia pasti sudah menghajar mereka bertiga sampai babak belur.

"Ga-gawat, Zoro… kau benar-benar tipe _tsundere_!" kata Luffy masih terpingkal-pingkal. Zoro sudah tak lagi menggubrisnya saat itu. "-dan Zoro… aku tak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi padamu dulu, tapi ketakutanmu itu tak beralasan," kata Luffy lagi sesudah mulai tenang.

"Aku cuma tak mau… membuat orang lain terluka dan dalam bahaya…," kata Zoro sambil memandangi kedua tanganya. "Aku masih… belum cukup kuat. Kalau harus menambah sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku… aku tak yakin mampu melindunginya…," lanjut Zoro sambil memejamkan mata.

_Kuina…!_—Zoro mengencangkan tinjunya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Justru karena itulah, kau harus memiliki lebih banyak sahabat," Luffy berkata tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Zoro yang lalu menatapnya dengan heran.

"Luffy benar, Zoro," kata Vivi menyertai.

"Hal yang tak bisa Kau lakukan sendiri, jadi bisa kau lakukan kalau kau memiliki tempat untuk bergantung," lanjut Nami dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

"Paradigmamu yang memandang orang yang dilindungi sebagai suatu kelemahan itu salah besar, tahu. Justru karena ada orang yang harus dilindungilah, manusia bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi," kata Vivi lagi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Rasa kehilangan adalah pemicunya. Agar suatu saat tak lagi mengalami perasaan sepedih itu… carilah teman sebanyak-benyaknya! Jadi jauh lebih kuat lagi! Lalu… bersama sahabat-sahabat itulah… kita bisa saling menjaga… dan saling melindungi!" lanjut Nami sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Aku juga… masih lemah, Zoro," kata Luffy perlahan. "Tapi dengan bersama sahabat-sahabatku, aku menjadi… jauh lebih kuat," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum yakin penuh percaya diri. "Karena mereka menjaga punggungku… rasa percaya itulah yang membuatku tak kenal takut!"

Tiba-tiba saja Luffy jadi terlihat begitu besar dan bersinar, terlihat… begitu kuat.

_Teman… sahabat…._

Zoro memandang tanganya lagi dengan wajah tersadar. _Aku ini…orang paling bodoh sedunia…!—_Zoro menutup wajahnya dengan menyesal. _Seandainya saat itu aku memilki lebih banyak sahabat…! Mungkin Kuina juga akan…!_

Luffy, Nami, dan Vivi saling memandang dengan senyum lega sekarang. Setelah ini, mungkin Zoro masih memerlukan beberapa penyesuaian, tapi tak ada salahnya menariknya ke kelompok Topi Jerami. Tinggal menunggu kemajuan hubunganya dengan Sanji setelah ini…

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji berlari keluar sekolah dengan wajah kacau dan terluka. Dia bodoh sekali. Sejak awal, Zoro tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan mereka bisa jadi keluarga. Berusaha keras sendiri, bingung-bingung sendiri… benar-benar… terlihat seperti orang bodoh!

Sanji berhenti di dekat sungai dan menendang rerumputan tinggi sambil mengamuk.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! AKU ORANG PALING BODOH SEDUNIA!!_—pikir Sanji kalut dan marah pada diri sendiri. Berharap terlalu tinggi dan akhirnya jatuh dengan memalukan…_ Benar-benar dungu!_

Sanji terpeleset embun dan jatuh terduduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak karuan. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

"_Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"_

Sanji teringat kata-kata si marimo sial itu dan detak jantungnya makin menggila. Rasanya nyut-nyutan dan sakit sekali sampai dia seperti akan menangis. Selain itu… tangan kanan yang tadi dipakainya untuk memukul si marimo busuk itu juga nyut-nyutan.

"Sakit nih…!" gerutu Sanji sambil memeluk lututnya dengan tangan kiri, membiarkan tangan kananya tergeletak di rerumputan pendek, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya di balik lutut itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chopper dan Usopp berhasil menyusul si pirang dan melihatnya sedang duduk meringkuk di dekat rerumputan tinggi di pinggir sungai. Mereka menghampiri Sanji perlahan-lahan supaya tak mengejutkanya.

"Sanji…," panggil Chopper pelan. Punggung Sanji tersentak sedikit dan menegang, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Hei… kau baik-baik saja?" Bahkan untuk Chopper sendiri, pertanyaan itu terdengar bodoh. Tentu saja Sanji tidak baik-baik saja. Dia pasti terluka cukup dalam setelah dikatai seperti itu oleh Zoro… adiknya sendiri.

"…kit…," Sanji bergumam pelan.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Usopp seraya berjongkok dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"…tanganku sakit…!" gerundel Sanji sedikit lebih keras.

Chopper dan Usopp berpandangan sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. Chopper mendekati Sanji dan melihat tangan kananya yang memang sedikit terluka, sobek dan berdarah. Mungkin kena gigi Zoro saat dia memukul si marimo itu. "Wah, berdarah, lho, Sanji. Biar kuobati, ya?" tawar Chopper ramah.

Sanji tak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk ringan. Chopper dengan cermat melihat tangan Sanji dan menginspeksi lukanya. Dia bertanya apa Sanji masih bisa menggerakan jari-jarinya dengan leluasa atau ada tahanan. Cuma untuk memastikan tulang-tulang tangan Sanji tidak ada yang _fraktur_. Setelah pemeriksaan singkat, Chopper merasa luka itu hanya karena benturan dan berdarah karena gigi. Sedikit keseleo mungkin, tapi tidak ada yang retak. Dengan bebat sederhana dan atibiotik dan istirahat beberapa hari saja pasti bisa sembuh dan kembali normal.

Chopper selalu membawa kotak P3K kemana-mana. Dia kan, dokter. Setelah mengobati luka di tangan Sanji, Chopper meminta Usopp menjauh sedikit untuk memberi kesempatan Sanji bicara empat mata dengan Chopper. Yah, untuk alasan etika dan privasi.

Kedua orang itu terdiam beberapa saat sampai Chopper yakin sanji sudah tenang dan bisa diajak biacara. Biarpun sambil memunggunginya, Chopper tidak keberatan. "Sanji," Chopper memanggil lagi dengan nada suara yang menyejukan dan menenangkan. "Kau boleh bercerita apa saja lho, aku siap mendengarkan," lanjut Chopper dengan penuh perhatian. Suaranya tenang dan bernada lembut, tak memaksa Sanji untuk bicara kalau sobatnya tidak menginginkanya.

Sanji belum mengatakan apa-apa sampai tiga menit dan Chopper masih menunggunya dengan sabar. "Aku ini…," tiba-tiba Sanji bicara, suaranya lirih, tapi tidak lagi bergetar seperti saat dia mengeluh tanganya sakit tadi, "-kakak yang payah, ya… tidak dewasa," lanjutnya pelan.

Chopper menunggu sampai beberapa saat, tapi karena Sanji tak menunjukan gelagat untuk bicara lagi, Chopper memutuskan kalau Sanji menginginkan pendapatnya. "Sanji… 17 tahun itu belum dewasa," kata Chopper lagi. "Masih remaja, lho," lanjutnya tenang.

Sanji terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Maksudku bukan begitu…. Aku ini… tidak sabaran dan marah hanya karena hal sepele begitu, sampai-sampai memukulnya…."

"Sanji, itu bukan hal sepele," bantah Chopper tidak menunggu lagi. "Kemarahanmu itu sesuatu yang wajar. Aku juga… kalau dikatai seperti itu oleh orang yang kusayangi, pasti akan marah," lanjut Chopper paham. "Yah, meskipun tidak sampai memukul, soalnya nanti jadi tambah sakit, sih. Sudah hati terluka, tangan terluka pula. Kalau aku sih, maaf saja," tambahnya setengah bercanda.

Sanji tertawa pelan lagi, masih belum menoleh ke arah Chopper, tapi dia sudah mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau benar. Itu masuk akal," kata Sanji lagi seraya menghela nafas. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kananya dan memandangi perban yang melilitnya. "Meninju orang lain itu… tenyata yang sakitnya bukan hanya sepihak, ya? Yang meninju pun tanganya terasa sakit. Aku tak pernah sadar karena selama ini cuma menendang orang," kata Sanji sambil mendongak memandang langit tak berawan itu. "Luffy… tiap kali berkelahi apa juga merasa sakit begini, ya?" tanya Sanji.

"Kurasa semua orang akan merasa sakit saat memukul orang, tak terkecuali Luffy. Namun, karena alasan Luffy memukul orang bukan karena kemarahan semata, tapi juga karena ada yang harus dia lindungi, Luffy tidak takut terluka," kata Chopper mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Sanji kembali terdiam masih sambil memandangi langit. "Apa _dia_… juga terluka, ya… saat _dia_ berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sanji pelan.

Chopper tersenyum. "Dia terluka…," kata Chopper lembut. "Yang paling terluka karena kata-katanya itu pasti… Zoro sendiri," jawab Chopper yakin.

Sanji menoleh ke arah Chopper sekarang, terlihat telah memutuskan sesuatu. "Kalau aku ketemu dia lagi… yang pertama kulakukan adalah meminta maaf," janji Sanji bukan pada siapa-siapa, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Un!" seru Chopper sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum bersemangat. "Kurasa… Zoro juga menyukai Sanji, lho," kata Chopper lagi. Sanji jadi sedikit memerah mendengarnya. "Entah kenapa aku bisa melihatnya. Saat Zoro memandang Sanji sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu, dia terlihat takut," kata Chopper. "Mungkin Zoro… cuma takut kehilangan saja," lanjutnya. "Makanya dia bereaksi seperti itu. Aku sedikit paham sih, soalnya kehilangan itu… benar-benar sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Kalau pernah merasakanya, orang akan takut menyayangi lagi, takut mencintai lagi… Rasa takut itu… benar-benar menyeramkan. Kalau tidak ada Luffy yang meyakinkanku, dan membuatku jadi kuat, pasti saat ini… aku akan jadi sama seperti Zoro," kata Chopper lagi dengan wajah lembut.

"Begitu ya…," Sanji paham sekarang. Zoro bukanya membencinya, justru… dia takut karena dia sendiri… mulai menyayanginya. Entah kenapa Sanji ingin tersenyum saat menyadari hal itu. "Baiklah…! Lihat saja, kalau perlu akan kupaksa dia menerimaku! Akan kubuktikan kalau dia tidak perlu lagi takut untuk menyayangi! Karena aku… KUAT!" teriak Sanji bersemangat sekarang. Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganya pada Chopper. "Terima kasih, Chopper!" kata Sanji senang.

Chopper menyambut tangan Sanji dan dia langsung ditarik ke pelukan sobat pirangnya itu dengan antusias. "Aku tak akan pernah lupa… percakapan kita hari ini," kata Sanji lagi, memeluk tubuh kecil Chopper dengan sayang.

"Iya," kata Chopper sangat senang.

_Sahabat itu sesuatu yang luar biasa. Di mana pun, kapan pun, mereka bisa menjadi kekuatan hati seseorang. _

Usopp memandang kedua sobatnya itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Yep, sekarang tinggal memberi informasi untuk yang di sana," ia meringis dan meninggalkan Sanji berdua dengan Chopper.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Biarpun pada akhirnya hari itu Sanji dan Zoro tak sempat ketemu lagi karena jam istirahat habis (lagi-lagi Sanji terlambat masuk kelas dan diomeli gurunya, Chopper sih tenang-tenang saja karena dia bisa beralasan menangani pasien darurat dan dia sama sekali tidak bohong karena pasien daruratnya itu Sanji ^__^), dan sepulang sekolah Zoro harus kerja sambilan di dojo, Sanji di Baratie, keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk berbaikan malam ini.

Sanji sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam. Dia berencana membuat makanan favorit Zoro. Hari ini spesial sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Kali ini Sanji memutuskan untuk bergerak perlahan-lahan dan tidak buru-buru seperti kemarin-kemarin itu. Dimulai dengan mengenali kesukaan masing-masing. Kalau perlahan-lahan pasti… kali ini Zoro tak akan menjauh.

Sedangkan Zoro… ketika tengah melatih kendo, Yuu perhatikan, ia lebih hidup dari biasanya meskipun wajahnya sedikit lebam dan ada plester di ujung bibirnya. Paman baik hati itu tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik anak didik yang sudah dia anggap seperti puteranya sendiri.

Selesai latihan, Zoro duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Yuu. Wajahnya tenang dan terlihat lega karena hari ini pun, dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini," kata Yuu sambil meminum tehnya. "Ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Dalam hati Yuu bisa sedikit menebak. Mungkin ini berkaitan dengan saudara tirinya, Sanji.

"Sensei…, aku baru sadar kalau sahabat itu sesuatu yang luar biasa," kata Zoro sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Begitu…, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang penting, Zoro?" tanya Yuu lagi.

"Iya…. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sudah menemukanya…," lanjut Zoro menjawab dengan helaan nafas lega.

Sementara itu, sekarang Sanji dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Dia memeluk belanjaanya dengan wajah senang. Dia bahkan berjalan sambil bersenandung. Namun, dalam beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Sanji merasa kalau dia sedang diikuti.

Sanji melirik ke belakang. Ada dua orang yang mencurigakan di belakangnya. "Siapa…?" Sanji tidak mengenal mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka mengenal Sanji. Dua orang itu berbadan besar. Yang seorang berambut pirang dengan badan tinggi yang seorang lagi paman-paman dengan potongan sangat pendek, hampir botak dengan wajah yang agak garang.

Sanji mempercepat langkahnya dan memancing dua orang itu ke gang yang lebih sepi. Saat Sanji berbelok dengan cepat di tikungan, dua orang itu juga berlari dan cepat-cepat mengejarnya ke tikungan. Saat itulah Sanji mengageti mereka dengan muncul tiba-tiba di depan mereka. "Kemampuan kalian membuntuti orang itu payah, dasar Paman-paman mesum!" ejek Sanji sambil menyeringai.

"Wah, ketahuan," kata si pirang dengan wajah sok bangga.

"Ya sudah, bawa saja dengan paksa," kata si botak dengan wajah malas.

"Paman-paman ada perlu denganku?" tanya Sanji sok _pe-de_.

"Blackleg Sanji, kan?" tanya si pirang dengan wajah merendahkan. Sanji langsung merasa benci dengan orang ini. "Bos kami ingin bicara denganmu, ikutlah dengan kami," katanya dengan nada suara rendah.

"Enak saja, etika yang benar itu ya, yang ada perlu yang menghampiri, bukan sebaliknya. Kalau bosmu ingin bicara denganku, suruh dia yang datang ke tempatku," kata Sanji dengan wajah tak senang.

"Sayangnya, bos kami sibuk, jadi kau yang harus menemuinya," kata si botak dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Kalu begitu aku menolak. Aku juga sibuk tahu. Harus segera membuat makan malam," kata Sanji tak menggubris dan langsung membalikan badan.

"Jangan sombong, dasar anak bau kencur!" tiba-tiba si pirang menyerang, untung saja Sanji cekatan dan segera menghindar, tapi belanjaanya lepas dari tangan dan jauh semua.

"AAH! Belanjaanku!" kata Sanji marah. "Kalian… membuang-buang bahan makanan itu dosa tahuuu!" dia langsung melotot marah ke kedua paman itu. "Bersiaplah… kuabuat kalian mencium tanah!"

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Ng?" Usopp baru saja kembali dari studio tempat dia belajar melukis. Kebetulan dia lewat di dekat gang tempat Sanji berkelahi dan dia melihatnya.

_Dasar Sanji…, bukanya baik-baik di rumah malah berkelahi di sini…—_pikir Usopp sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _Ya, setidaknya aku berjaga, deh. Siapa tahu ada polisi datang, jadi aku bisa memperingatkan Sanji sebelum dia ketangkap—_pikir Usopp lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang. Lawan Sanji cuma dua, tak akan lama deh, perkelahianya.

Begitu pikir Usopp, tapi ternyata Sanji salah perhitungan. Ia tak menyangka kalau dari dalam sisi gang masih ada lebih banyak orang lagi, dan lebih payahnya, mereka itu perempuan.

Sanji… tidak bisa menendang perempuan.

"Sial!" kata Sanji kaget melihat gadis manis berambut pink itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Sanji muncul beberapa wanita lagi dan salah seorangnya memegang sapu tangan yang dengan cepat membekap wajah Sanji.

_Chloroform—_pikir Sanji sangat kaget mencium bau itu dan tiba-tiba pandnganya berkunang-kunang. _Sialan…!_ Sanji pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Usopp yang melihatnya sangat kaget. "Oi, oi…serius nih—!?" gumam Usopp tak percaya. Lalu ada mobil hitam muncul entah dari mana dan Sanji dibawa masuk ke mobil itu. "Sanji—!" Usopp langsung mengingat-ingat nomor polisi mobil mercedes benz itu dan mencatatnya. Lalu dia segera mengambil telpon genggam.

Yang pertama kali ditelpon Usopp adalah Luffy.

Telpon berdering di ruang keluarga Luffy. Bocah berambut hitam itu segera mengangkatnya karena Ace pergi bermain keluar lagi. Katanya dia ada perlu dengan Smoker. "Halo, keluarda Monkey D. di sini," sapa Luffy.

"Luffy!"

"Ada apa, Usopp?" tanya Luffy heran karena suara Usopp terdengar sedikit panik.

"Ah, gawat lho…, Sanji… kayaknya diculik tuh," kata Usopp lagi, memberi informasi.

"Apa!?" Luffy kontan berdiri dengan kaget. "Di mana, kapan, oleh siapa!?" teriak Luffy.

"Ah, aku sudah mencatat nomor polisi mobilnya. Orang-orangnya sih, aku tak familiar, tapi banyak anak perempuanya," kata Usopp. "Aku akan telpon polisi," lanjut Usopp.

"Tunggu dulu, kau di mana Usopp?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Di dekat studio tempat aku belajar melukis," kata Usopp.

"Oke, jangan buru-buru telpon polisi! Bisa runyam urusanya kalau terlibat sama kelompok aneh! Tetap di situ! Aku segera ke sana!" kata Luffy yang langsung menutup telponya. Lalu, Luffy mengambil HP-nya dan dompet, lalu segera keluar rumah, ke tempat Usopp. Di tengah jalan, dia memencet tombol nomor HP Ace di ponselnya.

"Halo, ini dengan Ace," sapa Ace dengan nada suara menggodanya.

"Ace, ini aku!" teriak Luffy sedikit panik sambil berlari.

"Luffy? Ada apa?" tanya Ace dengan suara agak khawatir mendengar suara panik adiknya.

"Ah, apa kau bersama Paman Asap sekarang? Tolong beritahu dia, Sanji diculik! Aku butuh dia datang ke studio tempat Usopp belajar melukis!"

"Apa!?

**OoooZxSoooO**

Beberapa saat kemudian telpon di rumah Sanji berdering.

Zoro baru saja pulang dari dojo dan entah kenapa ia menemukan rumahnya masih kosong. Sanji belum pulang. Aneh juga, biasanya dia sudah di rumah dan membuat makan malam jam segitu. Lalu, mendengar dering telpon di ruang tengah yang terus-terusan, Zoro segera ke sana dan mengangkatnya. "Halo," katanya.

"Ah, Zoro, itu kau?" Ternyata itu suara Luffy di telpon.

"Luffy?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Hei, dengar dan jangan kaget, ya, Zoro… ini tentang Sanji," kata Luffy dengan nafas sedikit memburu.

"Ada apa dengan si alis keriting?"tanya Zoro merasa aneh.

"Ah, sebetulnya—." Luffy menjelaskan situasinya dan Zoro hanya bisa membelalakan mata mendengarnya.

"Apa…!? Sanji…"

_DICULIK!?_

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hahaha…cliffy emang evil ya? Yah, tiba-tiba saja plotnya jadi meledak begini T_T Maaf yang tiba-tiba merasa kaget. Well, emang sudah direncanakan sih… Kira-kira gimana lanjutanya yaaa? Silakan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya! XD

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	7. Bagian 7

**A/N: **Okay, udah cukup lama juga Luna ngebiarin fic ini, jadi sekarang waktunya apdet lagi! XD Bagi yang sudah menunggu, silakan menikmati!

**Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odachi. Luna cuma pinjam karakternya ajah~**

**Warning: **_bahasa kasar, kekerasan, AU, oOC-ness karakter, hints shounen ai ZoSan_

Thank you very much buat ShinomoriNaomi yang sudah mem-beta story ini~ ^__^

* * *

**The Meaning of Family**

**Bagian 7**

Akhir-akhir ini… Sanji merasa nasib benar-benar sudah mempermainkannya.

Padahal selama 17 tahun dia hidup, dia tak pernah membuat orang lain dendam padanya… oke, mungkin ada beberapa… baiklah, mungkin banyak yang dendam padanya, terutama para lelaki yang dicampakkan pacar mereka karena tergoda rayuan Sanji, dan mungkin beberapa wanita yang serius menyukainya, tapi diduakan atau ditigakan (mungkin lebih, Sanji tak yakin) oleh lelaki genit itu; tapi lantas bukan berarti semua perempuan dan lelaki itu bakal membentuk sindikat rahasia yang bertujuan utama balas dendam pada Sanji, kan?

Yah, kadang nasib memang tak berpihak pada manusia, tapi kalau ini sih... Sanji mungkin banyak musuh, tapi Sanji tidak kenal dengan orang-orang yang menangkapnya… atau mungkin dia hanya tak ingat saja. Yang mana pun, sekarang bukan masalah karena toh Sanji tetap dibuat pingsan, tak jelas apa tujuanya. Yang jelas, waktu pertama kali sadar, Sanji ada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya.

"Ngh…," erang Sanji pelan seraya membuka mata perlahan.

Begitu sadar dia tak kenal dengan langit-langit kamar tempat dia bangun dan ingatan sebelumnya terbesit di kepalanya, Sanji kontan terbangun duduk dengan kaget.

"Ah, jangan bangun tiba-tiba!"

Suara seseorang yang tak asing bagi Sanji terdengar dan sebelum Sanji sempat menoleh ke asal suara itu, kepala Sanji langsung berputar dan asam lambung naik ke kerongkonganya. "Uph—!" Sanji langsung merasa mual dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya supaya tidak muntah.

"Aah, makanya sudah kubilang jangan tiba-tiba…," kata suara itu lagi sambil mendesah pelan. "Chloroform-nya belum sepenuhnya keluar dari sistem di tubuhmu, jelas saja bakal mual."

Sanji perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah suara itu dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki besar berambut biru terang yang memakai kaos pantai biru muda dengan pola bunga-bunga merah-kuning serta memakai kaca mata hitam. "Franky?" Sanji benar-benar heran melihat lelaki itu di sana.

Franky menyeringai kecil. "Bukan cuma aku yang ada di sini," kata Franky seraya menunjuk ke belakang punggungnya dengan ibu jari tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Sanji. Di belakang Franky, di sebuah kursi bulu tua merah, duduk lelaki yang sangat tinggi dan kurus dengan rambut afro hitam tebal, memakai kaca mata bulat dengan rantai di sebelah kanan, terlihat sedang bersantai-santai meminum teh dari cangkirnya.

"Brook?" Sanji tambah bingung melihat lelaki yang sudah paruh baya itu ada di sana juga. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini…, bukan; ini di mana, sih? Berapa lama aku pingsan? Jam berapa sekarang?" si pirang bermata biru itu baru sadar juga kalau tempat itu sangat asing baginya setelah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lagipula berondong pertanyaan langsung bermunculan darinya karena ia tak tahu situasi sekarang seperti apa.

Sekarang Sanji duduk di ranjang tua dengan sprai putih yang sudah keabu-abuan. Di samping kepala ranjang ada meja kotak berwarna cokelat kayu yang sudah berdebu. Ada juga lemari di depan kaki ranjang. Lalu di tempat Brook berada ada tiga kursi merah tua yang sudah dekil dan meja kopi kecil bulat tanpa taplak. Dinding ruangan itu sepertinya berwarna krem. Tak terlalu jelas di mata Sanji karena cahaya yang remang-remang.

"Sepertinya Sanji-san tertangkap juga," kata Brook sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja. "Sekedar info, Sanji-san dibawa ke sini kira-kira dua jam lalu dan sekarang," Brook melihat jam saku tua di kantungnya, "-pukul 2 pagi," lanjutnya memberi informasi.

"Jam dua pagi? Uh… lama juga aku pingsan. Oh ya… ada orang-orang aneh dan gadis-gadis manis yang menangkapku tadi sore," kata Sanji sambil mengerang lagi sambil mengusap-usap pelipisnya perlahan. Ia masih merasa sedikit mual dan pusing meskipun tidak seburuk tadi. Setidaknya ia sudah tak merasa berputar-putar lagi.

_Lagipula… kalau sekarang sudah jam segitu dan tadi sore aku diserang sekitar pukul lima tapi baru sampai tempat ini dua jam yang lalu… berarti aku dibawa cukup jauh dari Grand Line. Di mana kira-kira ini?_—pikir Sanji dengan wajah agak cemas juga.

"Teh, Sanji-san?" tawar Brook seraya menuang secangkir teh di cangkir baru.

"Aah, kebetulan kerongkonganku kering, mungkin secangkir teh boleh juga untuk menurunkan rasa mualnya" kata Sanji sambil berdehem ringan, terbawa kembali ke dunia nyata dari alam pikirnya. "Thanks, Brook," lanjut Sanji sambil tersenyum.

Franky berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dan duduk di samping Sanji, mencoba memeriksa kondisi Sanji yang masih berwajah agak pucat. Rona mukanya juga tak begitu bagus, mungkin efek chloroform-nya memang terlalu berat bagi Sanji. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Franky.

"Um, benar-benar tak enak. Wueh…," jawab Sanji dengan tampang aneh.

Franky tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh Sanji, sedangkan Brook tersenyum ringan sambil membawa cangkir berisi teh di tanganya ke tempat Sanji juga. "Yah, berbaringlah sebentar lagi, _Bro_. Tunggu sampai pengaruh chloroform-nya hilang," kata Franky masih sambil terkekeh.

Sanji mengangguk sembari menerima cangkir dari Brook. Lalu ia meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan sambil mencium aroma _earl grey_ yang sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa mualnya. Teh hangat memang paling baik untuk menenangkan pikiran. Setelah menghabiskan tehnya, Sanji menyerahkan cangkir kosongnya ke Brook lagi, lalu kembali berbaring.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Sanji, akhirnya merasa penasaran lagi.

"Yah, kalau dalam kasus kami sih… karena nasib yang lagi sial mungkin?" Franky menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sedikit bingung.

"Hah?" Sanji mengrenyitkan dahinya dengan wajah tak paham.

"Kami tidak sengaja memergoki kegiatan ilegal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Yah… karena ketahuan, terpaksa mereka menangkap kami," kata Brook dengan wajah salah tingkah.

_Kegiatan ilegal ya… bisa ditebak sih, dari cara kerja orang-orang kemarin…_

"Sebetulnya kita ditangkap sama siapa sih? Aku tidak kenal dengan wajah-wajah yang menangkapku. Apa kelompok baru?" tanya Sanji dengan tampang sebal.

Memang Sanji pernah beberapa kali terlibat perkelahian geng, tapi kelompok Topi Jerami tidak pernah memulai duluan. Bisa dibilang kelompok mereka menjaga keteraturan kelompok lain. Tindakan seagresif ini, sampai melakukan penculikan segala, sepertinya didalangi orang yang cukup berbahaya. Yang jelas pasti bukan pelajar… soalnya pria-pria yang menyerangnya kemarin sudah dewasa. Kalau masalah gadis-gadis itu sih, Sanji tak terlalu menggubrisnya. Banyak anak perempuan yang bergabung ke geng-geng karena ingin terlihat keren. Mereka pasti tak tahu apa-apa soal bos kelompok ini.

"Kami juga kurang jelas sih. Yang jelas kalau kita sampai ditangkap, tentu kita sudah mendekati kebenaran," kata Brook sambil menghela nafas.

"Memang masuk akal kalau sepert itu. Kita punya ide siapa yang mendalangi penculikan ini," timpal Franky sambil memegang dagunya, tampak berpikir.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Luffy pernah bilang kalau kalian tak bisa dihubungi beberapa bulan ini," Sanji tiba-tiba ingat percakapanya dengan Robin, Luffy, dan Usopp beberapa hari lalu di Baratie. "Masa' kalian tak bisa dihubungi gara-gara disekap di sini?" tanya Sanji tak percaya.

"Ah… kita baru di sini sekitar seminggu," kata Franky. "Kalau yang selama beberapa bulan sebelumnya, kami sedang menyelidiki sesuatu, makanya tak bisa dikontak," lanjutnya dengan wajah agak menyesal.

"Menyelidiki apa? Kenapa tak bisa dikontak?" lanjut Sanji bertanya, ingin tahu juga detil cerita Brook dan Franky.

"Laporan dari CP-9," jawab Brook singkat. Sanji menekuk alisnya dengan tak mengerti. "CP-9 mencium bau organisasi kejahatan yang besar di balik kelompok-kelompok kecil yang mereka tangkap di wilayah kerja mereka," lanjut Brook saat melihat wajah bingung Sanji.

"Terus?" Sanji ingin lebih tahu lagi.

"Geng motor itu meminta bantuan kita yang ada di jalur belakang untuk menyelidikinya secara rahasia. Soalnya mereka punya aturan khusus tak bisa ikut masuk ke wilayah geng-geng tertentu. Bisa dihajar sama pihak pemerintah soalnya," kata Brook lagi.

"Uh… mereka itu kan samaran pihak pemerintah juga… kenapa mereka tidak boleh menyelidiki wilayah kelompok lain?" tanya Sanji masih belum begitu paham dengan tetek bengek soal CP-9.

Tentu saja CP-9 pernah bertempur juga dengan kelompok Topi Jerami, tapi itu gara-gara mereka seenaknya menahan Robin yang tidak salah apa-apa tapi dituduh melakukan tindakan kriminal, menjual obat-obatan terlarang yang membuat orang yang mengkonsumsinya bisa dikendalikan via hipnotis, hanya karena gadis itu ketua Grup Ohara. Padahal dia hanya dijebak saja oleh kelompok lain.

Kalau ingat pertempuran waktu itu… saking dasyatnya Sanji sampai merinding. Apalagi waktu Luffy bertempur melawan ketua geng motor itu, si Rob Lucci. Sanji saja bergidik dekat-dekat orang itu. Matanya itu lho, seperti leopard saja. Luffy bisa bertarung imbang dengan orang semengerikan itu, padahal Luffy begitu lucu dan imut. Waktu itu mereka benar-benar bertempur sampai berdarah-darah dan pasti bakal mati kalau Smoker dan pihak kepolisian tidak memisahkan mereka.

Yah, tapi setelah masuk di pengadilan, ternyata Robin memang tidak bersalah. Yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan kriminal yang dituduhkan pada Robin ternyata adalah kelompok Thriller Bark. Untung saja ada Franky dan Brook yang menyelidiki hal itu sampai betul-betul detil sehingga bisa memberikan bukti nyata kalau si _vampir_ Moria dan tiga antek _hantu_-nyalah yang bersalah.

Smoker juga percaya kalau Robin bukan orang jahat karena Luffy menjadikan gadis itu sahabatnya. Makanya dia membela Robin juga saat bersaksi di pengadilan. Yah, meskipun secara tidak langsung dengan menyatakan tidak ada bukti tegas yang membuat Robin pantas ditangkap meski semua bukti situasi mengarah pada ketua mafia itu dan Grup Ohara-nya. Repot juga jadi ketua grup mafia. Kalau ada yang tidak beres, pasti ketuanyalah yang disuruh bertanggung jawab.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Smoker itu sayang sekali pada Luffy, ya? Dia percaya sepenuhnya apapun yang dikatakan Luffy, dan kalau Luffy melakukan suatu tindakan yang _sinting_ sekalipun, Smoker percaya kalau dia pasti punya alasan bagus. Memang Smoker pernah beberapa kali… atau mungkin sering sekali menahan Luffy dan memarahinya, tapi itu juga tak pernah lebih dari sehari, lalu pria berambut perak kehijauan itu pasti akan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

_Dia berlaku lebih seperti…ayah (?) daripada seorang polisi…_—Sanji juga kurang yakin, tapi mungkin memang begitu. Luffy memang sangat lucu soalnya, jadi Sanji sedikit paham perasaan kebapakan Smoker padanya.

"Iya, sih. CP-9 memang jebolan kepolisian juga, tapi karena terkenal sadis, mereka tidak bisa masuk ke kantor polisi manapun. Kalau mau dimasukan ke pihak militer sekalipun, mereka tak suka mengikuti aturan militer yang terlalu ketat, dan kalau dibiarkan saja, mereka bisa bikin masalah serius untuk pihak pemerintah. Makanya, pihak pemerintah menyewa mereka seperti prajurit bayaran dan memberikan wilayah kerja untuk mereka bertugas dengan cara apapun asalkan tidak mengobrak-abrik wilayah kelompok lain. Bisa jadi tawuran antargeng soalnya, dan yang bakal repot membereskan hal itu juga pemerintah," jelas Franky panjang lebar.

"Wah… Franky, kau betul-betul menyelidiki mereka sampai begitu detil, ya?" Sanji merasa sedikit kagum dengan sobatnya yang terkenal _mesum_ itu karena cara berpakaianya yang sangat eksentrik.

"Tentu saja. Kalau mau kerja buat mereka, aku harus tahu dulu orang macam apa yang bakal jadi atasanku, kan? Yah, meskipun aku tak pernah menganggap mereka atasan, sih," kata Franky bangga.

"Lho, kalau begitu Franky sendiri kan, juga sudah jadi CP-9, kok boleh melakukan penyelidikan ini?" tanya Sanji heran.

"_Nay, nay, Bro_. Meski mendapat titel sebagai CP-9 juga, itu cuma kamuflase. Lagipula aku kerja di sana sebagai _mekanik_ mereka, bukan sebagai _pengendara_ motornya. Ice Burg yang mengenalkan aku pada mereka sih. Aku cuma CP-9 yang _tidak diakui_ pemerintah. Kau mengerti maksudnya?" kata Franky dengan tampang percaya diri.

"Ah," Sanji memukul telapak tanganya sendiri saat sadar. "Kalau Franky yang bergerak, pihak pemerintah tak akan turut campur karena kau tidak terdaftar di anggota CP-9 yang disewa mereka," Sanji manggut-manggut paham.

"Lagipula…," Franky lalu melembutkan ekspresinya dan menambahkan, "-keloyalan dan hatiku tetap ada di kelompok Topi Jerami, di bawah pimpinan Luffy." Sekarang lelaki berambut biru itu meringis senang.

_Ah… memang benar, Luffy itu betul-betul… spesial…—_Sanji juga tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan jujur itu dan melihat wajah Franky yang tampak sangat puas.

Sanji mengerti betul perasaan Franky. Dia sendiri, sampai kapan pun juga, akan mengikuti Luffy meskipun kadang bocah itu begitu tak masuk akal. Soalnya… dengan berada di dekatnya saja, mereka merasa dibutuhkan, merasa memiliki peran khusus baginya dengan kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki mereka, sekecil apapun itu. Luffy bisa melihat, menerima, dan menyukai mereka apa adanya, sebanyak apapun topeng yang dipasang mereka di depanya.

"Lalu… aku ikut-ikutan kena karena penasaran," kata Brook tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya, bang afro di sini kena masalah karena terlalu suka ikut campur," Franky terkekeh seraya menunjuk Brook lagi.

"Habisnya… kelihatan menarik, sih. Aku kan juga kelompok Topi Jerami," kata Brook sedikit cemberut. "Lagi pula kalau tidak ditolong, kau tak akan bisa mendapat akses ke kelompok Buggy dan tak akan dapat info sama sekali tentang Crocodile," lanjut Brook sambil mendengus.

"C-Croco—umph!?" Sanji sangat shok saat mendengar nama itu. Ia membelalakan mata dan hampir saja berteriak kalau Franky tak membekap mulutnya.

"Sst! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Bang afro juga! Hati-hati kalau ngomongin dia! Bisa dibunuh, lho!" wanti Franky sedikit panik dengan wajah penuh keringat dingin.

Brook buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya yang sangat kurus dan panjang, sedikit kaget dan panik juga karena keceplosan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dalam keheningan menyesakan tanpa bergerak sama sekali meskipun tetap waspada, sepertinya tak ada gerakan aneh di luar ruangan. Perlahan-lahan Franky melepaskan tanganya dari mulut Sanji yang wajahnya mulai biru karena tak bisa bernafas.

"Bodoh! Mau membunuhku, ya!?" protes Sanji marah sambil bangun duduk, megap-megap mencoba bernafas dengan wajah pucat.

"Ah, sori, habisnya Bang koki mau teriak, sih," kata Franky merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aah, aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba keceplosan. Maaf ya, Sanji-san," kata Brook dengan wajah salah tingkah dan menyesal juga.

"Uuh… kukira bakal mati betulan nih…," kata Sanji sambil menormalkan nafasnya lagi. "Terus… apa maksudnya dengan C…-Kau Tahu Siapa- tadi? Dia kan pemimpin perusahaan dagang besar di Grand Jipanggu saat ini. Bisa dibilang perusahaanya nomor tiga terbesar setelah Kaido Corp dan White Beard Corp," kata Sanji dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus tak percaya sekarang.

"Itu cuma wajah depan," kata Brook.

"Wajah depan…?"

"Seperti halnya Nico Robin, Bang koki, -Kau Tahu Siapa- juga punya dua wajah. Kalau Nico Robin punya wajah arkeolog terkenal di depan, di belakang dia bos mafia Grup Ohara. Lalu Cr…maksudku –Kau Tahu Siapa-, menurut info dari Buggy, meski dia bos perusahaan dagang besar di depan, di belakang dia adalah pemimpin salah satu geng terbesar di Jipanggu ini dengan total anggota lebih dari 2000 orang," jelas Franky lebih jauh lagi.

"Dua ri—!?" Sanji makin kaget.

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan ini sangat jauh dari geng-geng keroco yang suka cari masalah di wilayah kota dan yang sering mereka hadapi. Jumlah anggota yang seperti itu saja sudah jauh dari Grup Ohara yang kalau ditotal pun tak sampai 300 orang. Tampaknya kali ini mereka berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar besar.

"Ditambah lagi kelompok ini melakukan segala tindak kejahatan, mulai dari renternir ilegal biasa sampai pembunuhan berencana. Pokoknya kelompok ini sangat busuk dan tak ada korban yang bisa lolos setelah berurusan dengan mereka," lanjut Franky.

"Kalau memang mereka sudah mengacau sampai seperti itu… kenapa pihak pemerintah diam saja?" tanya Sanji tak mengerti.

"Pihak pemerintah tak pernah mengetahuinya," kata Brook ringan. "Soalnya kasus yang melibatkan mereka tak pernah muncul ke permukaan," lanjutnya.

"Kok bisa begitu? Pembunuhan berencana itu kasus besar, lho. Tak mungkin tidak muncul di koran…," kata Sanji tak mengerti.

"Memang kasusnya muncul, tapi bukan dengan titel 'Pembunuhan Berencana'," kata Franky. Sanji jadi makin bingung dan makin menekuk alisnya, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Di koran sering ada kasus seperti ini kan: 'Anggota Parlemen Menghilang Tiba-tiba' atau 'Kematian Misterius di Keluarga Bangsawan' atau mungkin juga 'Dicari Orang Hilang' atau 'Kecelakaan Mobil dengan Kontainer Minyak' atau yang sejenis itu?" tanya Franky.

Sanji berpikir selama lima detik sebelum sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya. "Tak mungkin… masa' seperti itu?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sayangnya memang begitu, Sanji-san. Sebesar apa pun kasus yang dibuat kelompok ini, organisasi mereka bisa mengkamlufasenya dengan hal-hal lain yang lebih masuk akal. Nama organisasi mereka tak pernah muncul ke permukaan. Aturan main kelompok mereka adalah 'kerahasiaan.' Baik kelompok itu sendiri maupun pemimpinnya, saling tak mengenal satu sama lain. Si pemimpin mengendalikan kelompoknya dari balik bayang-bayang dengan perintah-perintah dari surat dan email sekali pakai. Dia membentuk suatu sistem organisasi rahasia dengan _code-name_ sehingga jika ada anggota yang tertangkap sekalipun, polisi tak akan bisa mendapat info apa-apa atau melacak organsisasi itu dari mereka," kata Brook sambil sesekali meminum teh lagi dari cangkirnya.

"Ya ampun…, lantas, nama organisasinya apa? Kalian tahu, kan?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah serius.

"Itu…,"

"_Baroque Works_," tiba-tiba muncul suara dari pintu, memotong Franky yang hendak bicara. Sanji, Franky, dan Brook sangat kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu dengan panik. "Dasar, rupanya kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang seru di sini, ya?" seorang gadis manis berambut pink panjang dengan baju ketat putih dan rok span pendek pink mengkilap bermata bulat tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan wajah licik.

"Kau… yang tadi sore…," Sanji mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah satu gadis yang menculiknya.

"Celaka… dia mendengar percakapan kita," kata Franky dengan keringat di wajah. Brook juga berdiri dari kursinya, melihat gadis itu dengan wajah tegang.

"Sudah tahu organisasi kami punya moto 'rahasia' tapi kalian malah seenaknya membeberkanya ke orang lain. Kalau kalian mati, itu salah kalian sendiri, lho, Kakak rambut biru dan Abang dengan afro," kata gadis itu sambil terkikik menyebalkan. Bahkan Sanji merasa gadis ini sedikit menyebalkan meskipun dia manis.

"Bukanya barusan kau sendiri yang memberi tahu nama organisasimu," kata Franky dengan wajah aneh.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat sebelum si gadis tiba-tiba berkomentar. "I-itu karena aku yang mau memberi tahu! Jangan permasalahkan hal-hal kecil begitu, bodoh!" Wajahnya jadi memerah karena marah dan malu.

_Dia yang bodoh…—_pikir Brook dan Franky berbarengan, sedang Sanji berpikir kalau gadis ini manis sekali dengan wajah malu-malu dan cemberut begitu.

"Lagian, kalian ini disekap bukanya merasa takut dan menyesal malah seenaknya bicara! Kalau kulaporkan ke bos, kalian betulan bakal dibuang ke jurang, lho! Lalu di koran bakal muncul berita kecelakaan yang melibatkan tiga lelaki bodoh dan sebuah bus!" lanjut perempuan itu dengan wajah mengancam.

"Jadi cara kerja kalian memang begitu, ya? Bos kalian betul-betul orang jahat, ya?" kata Brook dengan wajah tenang. Melihat reaksinya yang sedikit bodoh, sepertinya gadis ini bukan orang berbahaya, jadi dia tak perlu takut sekarang.

"Cara kerja kami keren, lho. Soalnya semua profesional sih," kata gadis itu dengan percaya diri.

"Profesional… kalau memang sehebat itu, kenapa kalian mau saja kerja untuk orang yang tak kalian kenal? Lagipula… melakukan tindakan ilegal… Kan ada tempat lain dimana kalian bisa kerja dengan lebih jujur?" kata Sanji tak paham.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun, para angota _Baroque Works_ cuma dimanfaatkan saja. Crocodile tak bertanggung jawab apa-apa kalau mereka tewas atau tertangkap. Itu terlalu kejam, kan? Sama sekali berbeda dengan Robin yang bersedia menanggung risiko semua kegiatan Grup Ohara yang kadang memang berbahaya.

"Bodoh, kalau tak ada imbalan apapun, jelas saja kami tak mau," kata gadis berambut pink itu. "Bos menjanjikan sesuatu yang besar sebagai imbalan dari hasil kerja keras kami. Kalau kami bisa bersanding dengan bos pada akhirnya, sampai tujuh turunan pun kami tak akan miskin biarpun tak bekerja," kata gadis itu dengan mata bersinar keemasan.

_Jadi untuk uang…?—_pikir Sanji makin jijik dengan organisasi ini dan Crocodile.

"Lagipula, kami yang tak punya tempat di luar sana, diberikan tempat oleh bos di sini," lanjut gadis itu dengan serius. "Kami yang sudah dibuang di luar sana, diambil oleh bos di sini. Misalkan tak ada hadiah itu pun, sampai mati pun aku akan mengikuti bos," lanjutnya dengan penuh resolusi.

Melihat itu, Sanji, Franky, dan Brook tersentak. Mereka melihat mata yang sama dengan sobat-sobat mereka. Meskipun tujuannya berbeda dan keyakinan itu bukan ditujukan untuk kelompok mereka atau Luffy, gadis ini punya resolusi yang sama dengan mereka, untuk bertarung sampai mati demi orang yang ingin dilindungi.

"Kau tidak tahu orang macam apa dia itu," kata Sanji serius. Kalau gadis ini hanya dimanfaatkan saja sementara dia memiliki keyakinan yang begitu besar pada Crocodile… Sanji tak akan mengampuni lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu," kata gadis itu dengan yakin. "Aku tahu dia bukan orang baik-baik, tapi aku tak peduli. Bisa berguna untuknya, itu sudah cukup," lanjutnya dengan yakin.

Sanji, Brook, dan Franky saling pandang dengan wajah serius. Lalu mereka menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sesukamu saja," kata mereka menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, jangan campuri urusan organisasi kami lagi, paham?" wanti gadis itu. "Kalau kalian diam dan duduk tenang di sini saja, kalian bisa hidup lebih lama. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya tak akan dilepas hiup-hidup sih," kata gadis itu lagi sambil mengangkat bahu, membalikkan badan untuk pergi.

_Hei, hei…!_—bulir keringat berjatuhan dari kepala Sanji dan kawan-kawan mendengar kabar kematian mereka bakal tetap diumumkan suatu saat nanti.

"Anu," Sanji memanggil sebelum gadis itu keluar dari pintu. Si gadis menoleh ke arahnya. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Sanji sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku? Itu rahasia," kata gadis itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah mengejek. "Tapi kalau hanya _code-name_, akan kuberikan dengan senang hati. Panggil aku _Ghost Princess_," katanya seraya keluar dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya tedengar bunyi 'klik' yang menyatakan pintu dikunci.

"_Ghost Princess_… rasanya pernah dengar," kata Franky sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, aku juga merasa tak asing dengan itu," Brook setuju.

"Hah?" sedangkan sanji hanya bisa memiringkan kepala dengan tak mengerti.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Sanji…"

_DICULIK!?_

Wajah Zoro langsung memucat saat mendengar kabar itu. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dan dia hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan seperti saat Kuina diculik menghampirinya lagi dan tanganya jadi gemetar. Pikiran-pikiran buruk seperti '_Apa ini juga salahku?'_ langsung terbesit di benaknya dan membuatnya sangat takut.

"Zoro, kau masih di situ?"

Suara Luffy di telpon membawa Zoro kembali dari dunia fantasi horor-nya dan membuat Zoro bisa bernafas lagi yang secara tak sadar tadi tertahan saking kagetnya dia.

Zoro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk tenang meskipun rasa takut sudah menguasainya. "Ah, iya… Aku masih di sini," kata Zoro perlahan, suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi mungkin Luffy tak akan menyadarinya dari telpon.

"Baiklah, aku dan Usopp, lalu Ace dan Paman Asap akan ke rumahmu sekarang, jadi jangan pergi-pergi," kata Luffy memberi informasi dengan suara yakin.

"Tunggu, Luffy… siapa yang menculik, maksudku, apa ada petunjuk tentang siapa yang menculik si alis keriting?" tanya Zoro pelan-pelan meskipun sambil mengepalkan tangan keras sekali sampai kukunya melukai telapak tanganya dan membuatnya berdarah.

"Ada, Paman Asap akan mencari pemilik mobil yang menculik Sanji dari nomor polisinya. Pokoknya jangan kemana-mana. Kita bicara lagi di rumah saja," kata Luffy lagi.

"Oh, oke… satu lagi saja, apa kau tahu berapa nomor polisinya?" tanya Zoro dengan suara sangat serius.

Luffy terdiam di telpon selama beberapa saat sebelum bicara lagi. "Jangan buru-buru, Zoro. Sanji akan baik-baik saja. Dia orang yang kuat," kata Luffy sebelum menutup telpon.

Zoro baru akan protes saat telponya tiba-tiba diputus oleh Luffy. Zoro jadi menggertakkan giginya dan membanting gagang telpon itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Sial—!" Sekarang Zoro cuma bisa duduk dan menunggu dengan cemas di ruang tamu.

Padahal Zoro baru saja mengerti dan baru mulai bisa menerima lagi, tapi kalau seperti ini… rasanya dia tak mau lagi. Dia sudah tak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan lagi.

_Sanji…!_

Zoro meletakkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya. Keduanya gemetar dan kulitnya terasa dingin. Dia merasa takut. Zoro merasa sangat takut. Dia tak menyangka keberadaan Sanji sudah sejauh itu masuk ke dalam hatinya. Padahal dia sudah menjaga jarak sampai sebegitunya, bahkan membuat Sanji marah dan benci padanya dengan sengaja supaya dia sendiri tak perlu memperdulikanya, tapi ternyata cara itu mustahil. Sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan saudara tirinya itu, sejak pertama kali melihat cahaya di mata biru laut Sanji, Zoro sudah merasakan firasat buruk.

Sanji begitu indah, terlalu indah, dia bisa menangkap hati orang hanya dengan berdiri di hadapanya. Zoro tak mau mengakui hal itu. Dia tak ingin mengakui… kalau dia pun sudah tertangkap oleh Sanji sejak pertemuan itu. Dia berpikir kalau bisa mencoba menolaknya dengan sepenuh hati, dia tak akan memikirkannya sampai begini, tapi makin mengenalnya, Zoro makin tak bisa mengabaikannya. Dia sudah mencobanya, dia mencoba dengan keras, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sanji sudah terlanjur… menjadi bagian dari hidupnya dan pikiran kalau harus kehilangan dia… membuat Zoro begitu takut.

_Padahal itu kelemahan… kelemahan yang paling besar—!_

Zoro membuka matanya lagi saat mengingat percakapanya dengan Luffy, Nami dan Vivi tadi siang.

"_Hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan sendirian, jadi bisa kau lakukan kalau kau memiliki tempat untuk bergantung."_

"_Paradigmamu yang memandang orang yang dilindungi sebagai kelemahan itu salah besar, tahu. Justru karena ada orang yang harus dilindungilah, manusia bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi."_

"_Rasa kehilangan adalah pemicunya. Agar suatu saat tak lagi mengalami perasaan sepedih itu… carilah teman sebanyak-benyaknya! Jadi jauh lebih kuat lagi! Lalu… bersama sahabat-sahabat itulah… kita bisa saling menjaga… dan saling melindungi!"_

_Menyayangi orang lain itu… bukan kelemahan, tapi kekuatan…. Karena ada yang harus dilindungi… manusia jadi jauh lebih kuat…!_—Zoro memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Kata-kata teman-teman yang baru saja diterimanya entah kenapa membuat pkirannya sedikit tenang.

Zoro tidak sendirian. Kali ini… dia tidak sendirian. Dia akan menolong Sanji. Pasti… kali ini dia akan bisa melindungi orang yang penting baginya! Dia tak mau…, salah, bukan _tak mau_, tapi dia _tak akan_ kehilangan lagi! Pasti…

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel rumah Zoro berbunyi. Zoro bangkit dari sofa dan ke pintu depan untuk menyambut rekan-rekan yang akan membantunya mengambil Sanji kembali.

**OoooZxSooo**

"Hei, Abang yang rambut pirang," tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk ke kamar tempat Sanji, Brook dan Franky disekap. Ketiga penghuni kamar mengangkat wajah mereka dan melihat ke arah pintu dengan wajah kaget.

_Rambut pirang…maksudnya Sanji?_—pikir Brook dan Franky agak khawatir.

"Apa?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah was-was juga.

"Bos ingin ketemu," kata lelaki itu.

Sanji ingat wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Dia yang bersama dengan si botak… atau si cepak? Rasanya rambutnya cepak, tapi karena Sanji mau mengejeknya, dia akan menyebutnya si botak saja. Mereka yang mencoba membawanya dengan paksa sebelum gadis-gadis itu muncul.

"Kenapa bos kalian segitunya ingin ketemu aku, sih? Bukanya identitasnya rahasia?" tanya Sanji tak paham.

"Yah, sesudah ketemu paling-paling kau tak akan keluar lagi dari tempat ini soalnya, Blackleg Sanji," kata lelaki itu sambil menyeringai.

_Brengsek…!_—Sanji jadi merasa ciut. Oh, dia tidak takut mati, sama sekali tidak, tapi kalau harus mati sebelum impianya terwujud… itu sangat disayangkan. Lagipula… Sanji belum sempat minta maaf pada Zoro. Dia juga tak jadi masak makanan favorit si marimo itu. Mana Sanji tak pulang ke rumah… Apa dia bakal khawatir… atau mungkin dia malah senang kalau Sanji tidak pulang lagi?

_Bodoh! Aku mikir apa, sih!? Zoro itu mungkin memang lelaki dengan sifat jelek dan menyebalkan, tapi dia juga punya hati! Kata-kata Chopper kemarin yang membuktikanya. Zoro tak mau menyayangi lagi karena takut kehilangan dan reaksinya yang berlebihan kemarin itu karena Zoro sudah mulai menganggapku penting, kan!?_—pikir Sanji serius. _Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Kalau perlu, akan kuhajar buaya sialan itu!_

"Huh, ancamanmu tak membuatku takut," kata Sanji seraya berdiri. "Kalau perlu… kuporak-porandakan markas ini," katanya dengan mata petarung yang menantang, berapi-api.

"Semangat yang bagus, tapi…," lelaki itu mengangkat suatu benda hitam yang segera dikenali Sanji dan kawan-kawanya segai sebuah pistol revolver, dan mengarahkanya ke kepala Sanji. "Itu kalau isi kepalamu tidak berantakan duluan," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai lagi, mulut pistol di tanganya menempel di dahi Sanji.

Sebulir keringat bergulir ke dagu Sanji dari kepalanya. Ekspresinya tegang, begitu juga dengan Brook dan Franky di belakangnya. Tanda bahaya sudah berdenging dengan situasi mereka barusan.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu, Bang! Dia cuma anak-anak, lho!" Franky bereaksi dengan agak panik. Lelaki ini berbahaya. Dia biasa menembak, atau membunuh orang sambil tertawa.

"Anak-anak, ya… tapi kakinya itu bisa jadi senjata yang mematikan juga. Apa dilukai dulu saja?" sekarang pria itu mengarahkan pistolnya ke kaki Sanji.

"Tunggu, Tuan, apa menurutmu itu tindakan bijaksana? Bosmu hanya ingin bicara dengan Sanji, kan? Kalau kau melukainya, bisa jadi dia akan marah," kata Brook membujuk dengan kata-kata yang meyakinkan.

"Mungkin kau benar," kata lelaki itu dengan senyum kecil yang tenang, memasukkan pistolnya lagi ke dalam jas hitamnya. "Tidak baik kalau _Thunder God_ yang tangan kanan bos tidak menjalankan keinginanya dengan baik, kan?" lanjut pria itu dengan tampang bangga.

_Thunder God… code-name lagi…—_pikir Sanji dengan wajah sedikit lega. Setidaknya dia tak akan ditembak di kaki atau di kepala.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera pergi, Blackleg. Bos tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama," kata _Thunder_ lagi kemudian dengan tatapanya yang merendahkan dan menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah," kata Sanji tak punya pilihan. Ia melirik ke arah Franky dan Brook yang berwajah cemas itu. Sanji tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa, dibunuh pun aku tak bakal mati, kok," katanya sambil meringis.

"Bodoh! Jangan ngomong yang jelek-jelek, dong!" Franky malah marah dan mengangkat tinju ke atas kepalanya karena candaan Sanji keterlaluan.

"Sanji-san…," Brook tetap memasang wajah khawatir saat Sanji dibawa keluar kamar dan pintu kamar ditutup lagi. "Apa Sanji-san bakal baik-baik saja?" katanya cemas sekali.

"Semoga saja begitu. Yah, bang koki kuat juga sih, jadi kurasa tak akan sampai mati," kata Franky sambil mendengus ringan.

"Yah, semoga saja Cr…-Kau Tahu Siapa- benar-benar cuma mau bicara," desah Brook seraya duduk lagi di kursinya.

**OoooZxSooo**

Smoker melihat _list_ nomor polisi mobil dan nama pemiliknya dari laptop yang dibawanya dari kantor. Dia sedang mencoba mencocokkan nomor polisi mobil yang dilihat Usopp dengan data yang ada di komputernya.

"Bagaimana, Paman Asap?" tanya Luffy dengan badan tak bisa diam.

"Sedang diproses, Luffy. Jangan ganggu Smoker, dong," Ace menyela sambil menahan adiknya supaya tidak melompat-lompat.

"Hn… nomor polisinya bukan dari kota ini," kata Smoker saat tak menemukan nomor yang sama di dalam data Kota Grand Line. "Mungkin dari kota lain, Red Line, misalnya. Biar kucoba dulu," kata Smoker lagi.

"Pak Smoker," Zoro tiba-tiba angkat bicara. Smoker melihat ke arahnya. "Coba dicari dengan data dari seluruh Grand Jipanggu," saran Zoro.

"Di kota lain mungkin ada nomor polisi yang sama, lho. Nanti jangkauanya jadi terlalu luas," kata Smoker. "Sanji baru saja diculik, tak mungkin dia dibawa ke tempat yang jauh dari Grand Line. Mungkin mereka malah masih di jalan," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Tak apa-apa. Kalau memang ada di beberapa tempat, tinggal dicari dari tempat yang paling dekat nantinya," kata Zoro lagi membujuk.

"Baiklah, aku pakai _Nation-wide search_ kalu begitu," kata Smoker setuju setelah melihat keyakinan di mata Zoro.

"Ngomong-ngomong, penculiknya tidak telpon ya?" Usopp tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Belum ada sehari Sanji menghilang. Polisi pun belum akan menganggap ini kasus penculikan kalau belum 24 jam," jawab Smoker, "-dan seperti kataku tadi. Mungkin mereka masih di jalan," lanjutnya.

"Aku melihatnya dibawa paksa, lho. Apa polisi tak bisa bergerak dengan kesaksian itu?" tanya Usopp heran.

"Bisa, tapi prosedurnya lama karena kau harus mengisi ini dan itu dulu sebelum polisi mendapat perintah untuk mulai bergerak," jawab Smoker lagi, masih memasukan data ke komputernya.

"Eeh… ternyata seluk beluk kepolisian merepotkan juga," kata Usopp dengan wajah tak senang. "Lantas, kenapa Pak Smoker langsung bergerak begitu ada laporan?" tanya Usopp lagi.

"Aku tak senang dengan prosedur bertele-tele. Padahal kalau cepat ditangani, pihak keluarga tak perlu sampai harus membayar ini itu untuk menyelamatkan anggota keluarga mereka. Kadang-kadang pihak atas itu menyebalkan," kata Smoker lagi dengan wajah tak senang. "Aku tak pernah mengkuti prosedur menyebalkan begitu. Kalau ada kasus, biasanya langsung kutangani di tempat. Makanya aku ditempatkan di bagian kenakalan remaja," lanjutnya.

"Ooh," Usopp manggut-manggut.

"Tapi kenapa Sanji diculik, sih? Siapa yang kira-kira akan melakukannya?" tanya Ace heran. Seingatnya Sanji itu anak yang baik biarpun mulutnya agak kasar dan suka genit sama perempuan. Masa' hanya karena itu ada yang dendam sampai segitunya sampai menculiknya segala?

"Paling-paling kelompok yang pernah kita hajar," Luffy menjawab sambil angkat bahu. Nah, kalau yang ini mungkin masuk akal. Biar kurus begitu, kaki Sanji mematikan sih. Siapa tahu orang yang pernah dihajarnya ingin balas dendam.

"Sanji tak akan kalah kalau itu mereka, Luffy. Lagipula aku bakal tahu kalau itu salah satu dari orang-orang yang pernah berseteru dengan kelompok kita," kata Usopp tak setuju. "Wajah-wajah itu betul-betul baru pertama aku lihat. Mungkin memang dari kota lain, Luffy. Lagipula kelompok mana yang bakal menggunakan anak perempuan untuk menculik orang, sih? Sepertinya kelompok ini tahu kalau Sanji lemah sama perempuan," lanjut Usopp dengan tak paham. "Apa mereka menyelidiki dia dulu?" tanyanya sambil berpikir.

"Itu… mungkin gara-gara aku," kata Zoro tiba-tiba, mencuri perhatian Ace, Usopp, Luffy, dan bahkan Smoker meskipun dia tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Smoker ikut mendengarkan mereka. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa jadi petunjuk dari percakapan bocah-bocah itu.

"Gara-gara kau gimana?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Sejak dulu seperti itu," kata Zoro dengan suara tertekan. "Aku selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang bermasalah dan pada akhirnya, orang-orang di sekelilingku yang jadi terluka," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi. "Selalu seperti itu…! Kali ini pun… pasti salah seorang dari orang-orang itu yang melakukanya…!"

"Zoro…," Usopp tampak iba melihatnya.

Ace melihat Zoro dengan wajah kesal. "Jangan bicara bodoh. Bagaimana bisa itu jadi salahmu? Kau kan tak berbuat apa-apa," kata lelaki berjerawat yang lebih tua darinya itu sambil menggetok kepala Zoro. "Yang salah itu ya, mereka yang menculik Sanji," lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

"Kau tak mengerti," kata Zoro dengan wajah putus asa. "Mereka yang dendam padaku tak akan puas sebelum menghabiskan semuanya! Aku selalu membahayakan orang-orang di sekelilingku seperti itu!" lanjut Zoro dengan wajah sangat menyesal. "Selalu begitu…, makanya… aku tak ingin ada yang mendekat…!"

"Sudah ketemu," kata Smoker memotong pembicaraan yang menyesakkan begitu. Mereka itu remaja yang punya masalah terlalu banyak, deh.

"Oh, siapa yang punya mobil itu?" tanya Luffy langsung antusias. Usopp, Ace, dan Zoro pun menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat saat mendengar informasi itu.

"Aah, seorang pria dengan nama One Bones," kata Smoker. "Yang paling dekat dengan Grand Line, ada di wilayah Kota Calm Belt, dia yang punya nomor itu," lanjutnya lagi sambil memandang bocah-bocah di depanya.

"Bones? Siapa?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Tuh kan, tak kenal?" Usopp angkat bahu juga.

"Apa bisa dicari di net?" Ace memberi usul.

"Bones…!?" hanya Zoro yang membelalakkan mata dengan sangat kaget. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan begitu kerasnya seolah akan menghancurkan tulang rusuknya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kepala ke dagunya.

"Ada apa Zoro?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah heran.

"Bones… dia itu… bos kelompok yang dulu menculik Kuina… dan menabraknya hingga tewas…!"

**OoooZxSoooO**

Sanji dibawa ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu besar. Di depanya ada penjaga, pria yang kemarin ikut menguntitnya bersama _Thunder. _

"Hohoo, puteri tidur sudah bangun rupanya?" kata si botak dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Iya dan melihat tampang jelekmu begitu bangun membuat mood-ku jadi jelek," komentar Sanji pedas-pedas dengan sadisnya untuk membalas karena menyebut dia perempuan.

"Apa—!?"

Roman wajah si botak berubah marah dan hampir saja menyalak kalau _Thunder_ tidak menghentikanya. "Stop, _Blade_. Bos bakal marah kalau dia sampai luka sebelum bertemu denganya. Nanti saja kalau dia sudah selesai, paling-paling bos akan menyuruh kita menghabisinya juga," kata _Thunder_.

_Blade_, si botak, pun menyeringai mendengarnya. "Benar juga. Kalau sudah selesai kita nikmati saja pelan-pelan sambil mengajarnya," katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

_Dasar mesum—!_ Pikir Sanji merasa jijik. Sebelum itu terjadi, mending dia gigit lidah dan mati daripada dipermainkan orang-orang kurang ajar ini. Tapi sebelumnya dia bakal menghajar mereka dulu dan kalau dia benar-benar jadi mati, dia bakal jadi hantu dan meneror mereka semua seumur hidup!

_Thunder_ lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu sebelum menyapa, "_Thunder_ sudah membawa Blackleg Sanji."

"Biarkan dia masuk," suara berat di balik pintu menjawab dan _Blade_ membukakan pintu untuk Sanji dengan seringai menyebalkan itu, memperjelek wajahnya yang sudah jelek.

"Masuklah," kata _Thunder_ sambil mendorong Sanji untuk masuk ke kamar luas itu, lalu menutup pintunya lagi tanpa ikut masuk ke dalam.

Sanji melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada jendela yang bisa dipakai untuk kabur. Ada meja besar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Di ujung meja yang paling jauh dari Sanji ada sebuah kursi ungu tinggi yang besar, dihadapkan ke belakang. Sepertinya si buaya duduk di sana, dan masih belum mau menampakkan sosoknya di depan Sanji meskipun Sanji sudah tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana wajahnya dari iklan-iklan di TV dan majalah.

Di ujung meja yang lain disediakan kursi bulu warna merah darah yang terlihat nyaman untuk diduduki. Sanji belum mau duduk. Dia masih memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Banyak barang pecah belah di lemari-lemari kaca yang elegan dan tampak mahal. Vas-vas dan guci-guci besar yang indah bertebaran di pojok-pojok ruangan. Ada juga lukisan-lukisan realis dan naturalis yang indah dan tak begitu dipahami Sanji, tergantung di dinding. Tak salah kalau menyebut bos buaya ini berselera tinggi dan kaya raya.

"Lalu," Sanji sudah puas menginspeksi ruangan dan sekarang saatnya bicara, "-apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Crocodile?" tanya Sanji serius mengambil risiko dibunuh ditempat dengan langsung menyebut nama aslinya.

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari kursi di depanya. "Jangan tegang begitu," katanya sambil perlahan-lahan membalikkan kursi besarnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sanji. "Duduk saja dulu, lalu kita bisa bicara dengan santai," kata pria berambut hitam lurus sebahu yang dimodel klimis itu dengan senyum tenang yang terlihat busuk di mata Sanji.

Sanji menatap lelaki di depanya dengan wajah sengit. Dia sudah tak suka dengan wajahnya ketika melihat dia bicara di depan publik atau pers, tapi bicara langsung denganya membuat rasa tak sukanya bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Sanji terus menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam dan duduk tanpa melepas pandangan mengancamnya dari si buaya.

"Anak baik, kau bisa diajak bicara. Lebih baik dari orang-orang sebelumnya yang memilih mati di tempat," kata Crocodile dengan tawa liciknya lagi. Sanji ingin sekali menendangnya, tapi dia menahan diri. Siapa tahu si buaya ini juga menyimpan pistol di balik jas panjang bulu cokelatnya itu?

"Aku sudah duduk. Katakan keperluanmu," kata Sanji mencoba tetap tenang meskipun dia sangat marah sekarang.

"Wah, wah, tipe yang tak suka basa-basi rupanya," kata Crocodile masih dengan senyum liciknya. "Bolehlah, aku tidak benci orang yang lurus dan langsung seperti itu," lanjutnya lagi. "Oke, langsung saja, ada orang yang aku inginkan," katanya.

"Orang?" tanya Sanji sedikit bingung.

"Betul, dan saat ini, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganya," lanjut Crocodile lagi sambil melemparkan surat kabar ke arah Sanji.

Si pirang menangkap surat kabar itu dan melihat berita pernikahan ayahnya dan Jessica di halaman kedua. Sanji langsung punya firasat buruk saat melihatnya. "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah serius, tapi juga tak paham dengan maksud lelaki di depanya itu.

"Roronoa Zoro," katanya.

………………. "Hah?" Sanji hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh saat mendengarnya.

"Aku menginginkan dia," kata Crocodile lagi, "-sebagai bawahan tentu."

"Hei… apa kau sadar dia masih anak-anak? Dia bahkan lebih muda setahun dariku," kata Sanji menganggap orang di depannya ini tolol.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya. Pemuda itu kalau dipoles sedikit bisa menjadi tambang emas. Kemampuan bertarungnya yang seperti _iblis_ itu sangat disayangkan kalau hanya berakhir di kejuaraan kendo nasional," kata Crcodile lagi. "Penampilan yang mencolok dan kemampuan berpedang yang handal… saat dia menebas musuh dengan pedang sungguhan dan bersimbah darah, dia terlihat seperti _Ashura_, dewa perang yang tak ada bandinganya," lanjut Crocodile lagi dengan tatapan mata yang berbahaya.

"Kau sinting! Mana mungkin dia memakai pedang sungguhan!" Sanji berdiri dengan marah. Dia tak mengerti orang ini bicra apa, tapi yang jelas dia pasti punya hobi buruk seperti bawahan-bawahanya, dan mendengar nama Zoro disebut oleh pria tak bermoral ini membuat Sanji naik darah.

"Wah, rupanya kau tidak tahu?" Crocodile menyeringai dengan wajah sinis. "Dia punya tiga pedang legendaris yang harganya tak ternilai saat ini," kata buaya itu dengan senang. "Dan dia menggunakanya untuk mencari masalah dengan kelompok-kelompok anak buahku. Kau pikir sudah berapa orang yang ditebas anak itu?"

"Zoro tidak akan membunuh orang!" teriak Sanji keras. Dia sama sekali tak percaya satu pun ucapan lelaki busuk ini. Zoro tidak membawa pedang sungguhan. Dia hanya memakai shinai dan dia tidak akan membunuh orang lain sebrengsek apapun lawannya.

"Hmm… rupanya kau benar-benar mengenal anak itu, ya? Memang benar dia sedikit lembek dan hanya mengirim anak buahku ke penjara, tapi aku suka caranya bertarung. Dia orang yang kuat dan aku menginginkanya menjadi salah satu bagian dari kekuatanku saat ini untuk membentuk dunia ideal bagiku," katanya sambil meminum anggur di gelas kristal yang ada di tanganya. "Lalu kau, Blackleg Sanji, akan jadi alatku, untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sanji dengan jari telunjuk dari tanganya yang bebas.

Alis Sanji sudah berkedut-kedut dan dia sudah menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan tinju karena marah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Ja-…JANGAN BERCANDA!" Sanji mengangkat kakinya dan menghantam meja besar di hadapanya sampai hancur berantakan. Crocodile hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dan senyum tenang. "Mau menjadikan aku sandera untuk mengendalikan Zoro… katamu…!? Sebelum itu terjadi, kau dan kelompok busukmu yang akan kuhancurkan duluan!" teriak Sanji keras dengan mata berkobar.

Baru kali ini dia diremehkan begini dan dia merasa sangat terhina dengan perlakuan tak sopan itu. Kali ini Sanji benar-benar akan mengamuk, tak peduli lagi meskipun lawanya adalah orang yang jauh lebih kuat darinya dari segi apa pun juga. Sanji tak akan tenang sebelum bisa menghajarnya.

"Oh, di luar dugaan… Mungkin kau juga akan jadi pilar manusia untuk membentuk dunia baru," Crocodile menyeringai ke arah Sanji dengan tatapan yakin.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, dasar buaya busuk!" Sanji sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertarung ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan anak buah Crocodile masuk ke dalam dengan senjata di tangan mereka…

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yah, lagi-lagi evil cliffy XD Oh, pertempuranya baru akan dimulai ternyata! XDD Kyaa, Sanji dalam bahaya! Semoga Zoro dkk bisa tepat waktu menolong Sanji sebelum badanya penuh lubang gara-gara peluru DX. So? Gimana dengan capter ini? Cukup menegangkan? Adegan pertarungannya bakal baru muncul di capter selanjutnya! Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya, ya? Ayo, ayo, berikan pendapat dan ide kalian! Sapa tahu ide kalian bisa dipake XDDD. Oke, jadi segini dulu untuk capter ini. Sampai ketemu di capter depan, ya! ^__^

With Love,

Lunaryu~~~


	8. Bagian 8

**A/N:** Yahoo! XD Udah sekian lama sejak apdet terakhir ^__^. Sekarang waktunya apdet! XDDD Yak, silakan dinikmati!

**Disclaimer: S****e****perti biasa, One Piece punya Odachi, luna Cuma pinjam buat main XP**

**Warning:** _oOC tingkat tinggi (terutama Zoro__ dan Smoker__) yang lain juga sih…, AU, hints shounen ai (ZoSan), kekerasan dan bahasa kasar yang tidak boleh ditiru para pembaca ^__^

* * *

_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 8**

Sanji menyadari bahwa pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan dua orang bersenjata telah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sambil berdecak pelan ia menentukan timing yang tepat dan melompat ke samping untuk menghilang dari pandangan mereka sementara waktu.

"Mr. Zero!" _Thunder_ masuk dan melihat majikanya masih duduk dengan tenang. Meja di depanya memang hancur berantakan, tapi lelaki buaya itu baik-baik saja. Dia malah kelihatan senang dengan senyumnya itu.

"Di mana bocah itu?" _Blade_ menoleh ke samping kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok Sanji dengan pedang pendek di depan wajahnya.

Saat itu Sanji sudah mendekati kedua orang itu dengan kecepatan maksimalnya dari arah kiri. _Blade_ yang saat itu menoleh ke kiri kontan melihatnya, tetapi…

"Terbanglah…," Sanji mengangkat kaki kirinya dan mengarahkanya ke _Thunder_ dan_ Blade_ sekalian.

"Thunder!" Blade memperingatkan kawanya yang masih sibuk menginspeksi ruangan di depanya, tapi tentu saja dia sudah terlambat.

"KE LUAR ANGKASA!" Kaki Sanji yang super keras, kuat nan cepat itu kontan bertabrakan dengan muka Thunder dan Blade dan kedua orang yang terkena _impact_ ledakan amarah Sanji itu terlempar ke luar ruangan sejauh (kurang lebih) dua puluh meter, sampai-sampai tembok yang terhantam tubuh mereka retak karena momentumnya.

"Rasakan!" Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya dengan pandangan mengejek setelah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya lagi di lantai.

"Hoo," Crocodile memandang Sanji dengan kagum. "Kaki yang menjadi senjata pembunuh… rupanya rumor tentangmu benar, ya? Salah satu anggota kelompok Topi Jerami-yang bersanding sejajar dengan Grup Ohara, lalu… memiliki hubungan denga para CP-9 pula. Tak heran kau begitu kuat…. Sepertinya kau juga berlian yang masih bisa diasah. Apa kau berminat bekerja di bawahku?" tawar Crocodile dengan tatapan berbinar, seperti menemukan tambang emas baru.

Sanji menatap wajah Crocodile dengan serius. "Bercandanya dibatasi sampai namamu yang buaya itu saja dong! Sampai matipun…aku menolak!" jawab Sanji tanpa ampun. "Lebih baik mati daripada diperintah orang sepertimu. Dasar buaya bodoh!" tambahnya supaya bisa lebih mengejek buaya itu.

"Sayang…, padahal kau juga bisa jadi tambang emas yang bagus, tapi sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang bisa dikendalikan dengan uang, ya? Seperti Roronoa… Ah, tapi kau juga bisa dikendalikan dengan manusia…." Crocodile menyeringai ketika terdengar suara-suara dari koridor di belakangnya.

Sanji menoleh ke arah koridor dengan tatapan agak khawatir.

"Huhuhu, para bungaku yang manis akan mengajarimu sopan santun," Crocodile menyeringai lagi ketika seorang gadis berambut pink masuk ke dalah ruangan.

"Apa Anda memanggil kami, Bos?" _Ghost Princess_ tersenyum manis.

"Kuserahkan lelaki itu pada kalian," Crocodile mengangkat tanganya dan menggerak-gerakan jarinya menyuruh mereka menyingkir.

"Roger," _Ghost Princess_ lalu menoleh ke arah Sanji yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Dasar licik! Masa' menggunakan anak perempuan untuk urusan seperti ini!?" Sanji protes dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah sampai punggungnya menempel di tembok.

"Jangan meremehkan perempuan. Bukanya kau jatuh saat berhadapan dengan kami?" gadis lain berambut merah di belakang _Ghost Princess_ mengeluarkan pisau dari paha di balik rok hitam panjangnya. Ia melirik ke arah Sanji dengan seksi sambil menjilat pisaunya.

Di mata Sanji ekspresi sadis gadis iu terlihat begitu seksi, hampir saja Sanji terlena, tapi dia kembali sadar dan berteriak, "A-anak perempuan tidak boleh begitu!" katanya sambil berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak berubah ke mode love-love melihat para gadis manis nan cantik yang bertebaran di depan matanya itu.

"_Queen Heart_, jangan kebanyakan main," kata _Ghost Princess_ dengan tatapan bersaing.

"_Ghost Princess_ benar," tiba-tiba wanita dewasa berambut hitam-kebiruan keriting muncul dari samping. "Ini perintah bos, lho, untuk menangani makhluk kecil ini," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Double Finger!_" _Ghost Princess_ memegang bahu wanita di depanya itu. "Jangan curi start, ya," katanya sebal.

"_Miss Double Finger_, _Ghost Princess,_ jangan lupa _'Miss'_-nya" wanita it tertawa melihat gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu cemberut.

"Nah, semua…ayo kita beri pelajaran pada rubah kecil yang berani menentang bos," kata _Queen Heart_ seraya mempersilakan gadis-gadis lain di belakangnya yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak untuk melihat Sanji yang tengah terpojok di pojok ruangan.

Sanji serasa berada di surga. Para gadis cantik kerkikik dan tersenyum nakal ke arahnya. Sanji harus bekerja ekstra memaksa dirinya supaya tidak terbuai godaan itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik.

_Gimana, nih? Gimana nih—? Kabur? Kabur saja? Jalan kaburnya…!_—Sanji mencari-cari celah yang bagus untuk melarikan diri. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi tak menemukan jalan apapun untuk melarikan diri. _Sial…! Apaboleh buat… kalau begini terpaksa aku harus ambil risiko…!_

Sanji memandang para gadis di depanya dengan wajah menderita. Dia betul-betul tak bisa menendang mereka, tapi kalau sekedar mengancam…

"Ming…Migggiiiiir!" Sanji berteriak saat bergerak dan mengarahkan tendangan ke arah para gadis tersebut.

"Kyaaa!" Tentu saja mereka sangat terkejut karena tak menyangka Sanji akan menyerang tiba-tiba. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sanji tak menendang mereka, tapi menghentiklan tendanganya tepat satu centimeter sebelum terkena, dia bisa membuka jalan untuknya melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, para lady! Aku tak boleh tertangkap di sini!" kata Sanji sambil melarikan diri dari para gadis itu sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Dia kabur! Kejar!" kata _Queen heart_ dengan wajah memerah malu karena berhasil ditipu serangan pura-pura Sanji. Kontan semua gadis langsung berlari ke arah Sanji kabur sambil berteiak-teriak memanggil namanya.

_Miss Double Finger_ tetap di tempat dan memandang bosnya dengan heran karena beliau hanya tersenyum senang. "Bos, apa tidak apa tidak memanggil bantuan dari yang lain?" tanya wanita itu pelan.

"Kalian sudah cukup untuk menghadapi bocah pirang itu," kata Crocodile tenang. "Untuk bala bantuan, aku sudah menyiapkan _mereka_ seandainya Roronoa datang untuk mengambil bocah pirang itu kembali. Aku ingin lihat wajahnya saat kita menunjukan neraka macam apa yang menunggunya karena main-main dengan kelompok kita," kata Crocodile sambil terkekeh pelan. "Lalu saat dia putus asa dan memohon ampun, dia akan menyerah dan menjadi anjing peliharaanku," lanjutnya.

"Kau memang jahat, Bos," _Miss Doule Finger_ menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar. "Yah, asalkan kau tidak digigit olehnya, itu bukan masalah," lanjut wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Digigit eh….?" Crocodile berdiri. "Itu gunanya menahan bocah pirang itu di sini. Supaya si anjing jadi terantai; tidak bisa menggigit," lanjutnya sambil tertawa jahat.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Zoro, Luffy, dan Ace duduk di jok belakang mobil Smoker yang tengah dikendarai si pemilik menuju ke markas lama Bones di Kota Calm Belt. Suasana di dalam mobil sangat sunyi dan berat. Kata-kata Zoro saat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Smoker, Luffy dan Ace.

"_Bones… dia itu… bos kelompok yang dulu menculik Kuina…dan menabraknya hingga tewas…!"_

Setelah bilang begitu Zoro langsung pasang wajah serius seolah-olah mau membunuh orang. Suasananya bikin sesak.

"Uuh…Ussop di mana?" tanya Luffy agak tak tahan dengan atmosfer gelap itu. Entah kenapa di situasi begini, _mood-maker_ mereka, Ussop malah tak ada.

"Dia sedang memanggil bala bantuan," kata Ace sambil tersenyum salah tingkah, agak paham dengan perasaan adiknya yang paling tak suka dengan suasana gelap begitu. Luffy orang yang ramai sih. "Apa perlu kupanggil anggota _Jenggot Putih_ juga?" tawar Ace kemudian.

"Jangan melibatkan yang aneh-aneh, Portgas. Pak Tua itu biarpun terlihat lembek, dia sangat seram kalau marah lho. Kau itu…selalu saja berhubungan dengan orang-orang berbahaya," kata Smoker dengan wajah sebal.

"Eeh…habisnya…," Ace melirik ke arah Luffy yang menunduk dengan tampang capek.

_Luffy jadi ikut-ikutan gelap gara-gara Zoro pasang wajah begitu…—_Ace lalu melirik ke arah Zoro yang memasang wajah sangat serius dan cemas. _Kenapa sih, dia ini…?_

Ace menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Zoro dengan wajah sebal. "Bersemangatlah, anak muda!" teriak Ace tiba-tiba sambil menampar punggung Zoro dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Sentak Zoro kaget. "A—apa-apaan sih…?" Dia memandang Ace dengan wajah bingung sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya yang terasa panas.

"Kalau kau pasang tampang begitu, yang lain jadi ikutan tak bersemangat! Makanya, semangat dan percayalah kalau Sanji akan baik-baik saja! Kita akan menolongnya," kata Ace lagi dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Ace…," Zoro diam-diam agak terpesona juga. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Ace memang tampak dewasa dan tenang. Begini rupanya sosok seorang kakak… Zoro tak pernah sadar karena dia anak tunggal…

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Sanji yang tertawa terbesit di kepala Zoro.

_Ah…? Aku sudah bukan anak tunggal… Bukanya sekarang…ada Sanji di sisiku?_—Zoro sedikit menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya kata-kata Ace manjur sedikit untuk menenangkanya.

"Ace benar, Zoro!" Luffy tiba-tiba memukul punggung Zoro juga.

"Aduh!" Sekarang sakitnya dobel karena Luffy memukul lebih keras dari Ace. "Berhenti memukulku! Sakit, bodoh!" teriak Zoro kesal sambil mencengkeran kerah Luffy yang tengah tertawa tergelak-gelak. Ace meringis melihat Zoro dan adiknya dan Smoker yang memperhatikan interaksi anak-anak itu dari kursi pengemudi sedikit tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang dipanggil Ussop?" tanya Zoro kemudian setelah tenang beberapa saat.

"Chopper, Nami dan Vivi…mungkin dia bakal memanggil Robin juga," kata Luffy sambil menghitung teman-teman yang mungkin bakal datang membantu misi mereka menyelamatkan Sanji. Zoro belum bertemu dengan yang bernama Robin, tapi kabarnya dia juga seorang wanita.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa membawa anak-anak perempuan ke medan pertempuran begitu?" tanya Zoro agak khawatir. Biar bagaimanapun Nami dan Vivi hanya gadis-gadis SMA, bisa-bisa malah mereka yang dalam bahaya nantinya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka gadis-gadis kuat, lho," Luffy meringis. "Tak ada tandinganya karena mereka eksklusif pilihanku," lanjutnya dengan tatapan yang sangat pe-de.

Zoro tak begitu paham dengan tatapan Luffy itu.

"Jangan cemas, Zoro. Luffy tak pernah salah memilih orang, lho. Dia dan teman-temanya tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kerja sama mereka luar biasa mengagumkan," kata Ace sambil tersenyum.

"Oi, kita sudah sampai tempatnya," kata Smoker tiba-tiba, mencuri semua perhatian anak-anak muda yang ada di belakangnya.

Zoro segera melihat ke luar jendela. "Benar…ini tempatnya," katanya pelan sambil melihat dinding yang menjulang tinggi di samping mobil mereka. Ia memeriksa wilayah sekitarnya dan gerbang depan yang terbuat dari besi besar. Sepertinya tak ada penjaga yang ditempatkan di luar.

Akhirnya keempat orang itu memarkir mobil di tikungan yang sudah sepi dan berjalan ke depan rumah dengan dinding dan gerbang yang luar biasa tinggi itu.

"Rumah apa ini? Tinggi sekali gerbangnya…" tanya Luffy heran sambil mendongak, mencari ujung gerbang bagian atas dari belakang zoro.

"Tempatnya sedikit lain dengan yang dulu," kata Zoro pelan sambil menyentuh gerbang besi itu. Rupanya sudah diperkuat dan dipertinggi.

"Kita langsung menyerang masuk?" Ace sudah bersemangat di belakang mereka sambil mengetuk gerbang besi itu.

"Tak apa-apa, nih, Ace? Kau sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket, kan?" tanya Luffy agak cemas.

"Luffy…," Ace terharu karena adik tercintanya mencemaskanya. "Jangan khawatir, adikku! Kakak bakal baik-baik saja, kok~," kata Ace sambil memeluk leher adiknya dan mencium rambutnya dengan sayang.

Zoro langsung mundur selangkah melihat adegan itu. _Memangnya kakak-adik semesra itu?_—pikir Zoro agak merinding.

Ace tentu melihat reaksi Zoro itu lalu meringis ke arahnya dengan wajah usil. "Luffy juga hati-hati, ya~," kata Ace lagi sambil mencium pipi adiknya dengan wajah senang. Zoro kontan memucat melihatnya.

"Aah, Ace! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil terus!" protes Luffy sambil cemberut.

_Apa-apaan kakak adik ini…?_—pikir Zoro sangat heran. Biar bagaimanapun juga, menurutnya itu sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin kalau Luffy itu adik perempuan…tapi dia kan anak lelaki.

"Jangan pedulikan, itu sudah biasa," kata Smoker sambil menepuk bahu Zoro yang masih kelihatan shok dan bodoh melihat interaksi Ace dan Luffy yang sedikit aneh itu.

_Su—!? Maksudnya interaksi kakak dan adik memang normal begitu!?_—Kontan Zoro tersentak kaget mengetahui kenyataan itu. _Jadi begitu…? Kakak dan adik itu memang seperti itu…? Intinya tak perlu malu-malu, ya?_—Zoro memikirkanya dengan sangat serius, merasa dia sudah menemukan secercah petunjuk untuk memperbaiki hubunganya dengan Sanji….

Yah, meskipun dalam konteks ini Zoro salah paham *hearts*.

Smoker melihat ke arah lain dengan wajah sedikit senang bisa menggoda bocah serius berambut hijau itu.

"Apa kita akan menunggu bala bantuan? Kita tidak tahu ada berapa orang musuh di dalam," kata Ace, melanjutkan rapat strategi mereka di depan gerbang (Nggak apa tuh?).

"Kalau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sanji keburu diapa-apakan sama para preman itu!" protes Luffy sambil mendengus.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudnya 'diapa-apakan'!?" tanya Zoro kaget. Apa barusan dia salah dengar? Sanji kan bukan anak perempuan.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sanji sangat populer, lho. Bukan cuma perempuan yang naksir dia, tapi para lelaki juga ada," kata Luffy lagi dengan tampang sudah terbiasa.

"Aah, soalnya biarpun lelaki, Sanji cantik sih, ya? Kesanya dia tuh lelaki yang 'indah', begitu," kata Ace manggut-manggut.

_Jadi bukan cuma aku yang berpikir begitu…?_—entah kenapa Zoro merasa agak lega mendengarnya. Artinya perasaan yang dia rasakan pada si pirang itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi wajar…kan? _Tapi…kenapa rasanya tetap ada yang salah, ya?_

"Pernah juga dia diikuti stalker, biarpun pada akhirnya para lelaki itu masuk RS juga karena nekad _menyerang_ Sanji," tambah Ace sambil terkekeh.

"Serius!?" Zoro tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Sampai diikuti penguntit…? Itu sih keterlaluan_…._"

"Itu sih masih mending, dia bisa menendang mereka semua. Bakal lebih parah kalau yang mengerjainya para perempuan, kan? Bocah pirang itu kan tidak berdaya di hadapan mereka," kata Smoker melanjutkan.

_Dasar genit!_—Semuanya langsung setuju dengan pikiran itu saat membayangkan Sanji di tengah-tengah perempuan, dan entah kenapa, Zoro merasa sebal dengan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita inspeksi dulu saja? Kita harus memberi info pada Ussop tentang berapa orang dan orang-orang macam apa yang ada di sana," Ace memberi usul.

"Aa, Nami dan Vivi memang harus ada, soalnya ada gadis-gadis yang harus dihadapi juga… Sebetulnya sih aku tak keberatan menghajar mereka sekalian, tapi kalau Sanji ada di sana, dia bakal menggangguku. Kita serahkan para gadis itu pada mereka. Kurasa Robin juga pasti akan membawa beberapa orang," lanjut Luffy.

"Dan sisanya…," Zoro melihat ke arah markas itu, "-kita hajar?" katanya dengan seringai bersemangat seraya mengangkat suatu tas panjang dan menyandarkanya di punggung.

_Baguslah, dia sudah kelihatan lebih baik—_Luffy dan Ace tersenyum setelah saling pandang dan melihat wajah Zoro. Smoker juga tersenyum kecil meskipun tak ada yang sadar.

"Ayo kita hajar para preman itu!" teriak Luffy semangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku lewat pintu belakang!" Ace meringis dan melambaikan tangan pada Luffy dan yang lain sebelum berlari memutari dinding untuk mencapai pintu gerbang belakang.

"Kita maju dari depan?" Luffy meremas buku-buku jarinya siap-siap menghancurkan pintu gerbang tinggi di hadapanya.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang lakukan," kata Smoker tiba-tiba. "Tak perlu sampai buang-buang tenaga menghancurkan pintu ini," lanjutnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Yay! Maju, Paman Asap!" Luffy bersorak di belakangnya.

Diam-diam Zoro merasa kalau polisi yang satu ini berjiwa pemberontak juga. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia berlaku sampai sejauh ini untuk mereka.

_Oh ya… gosip di sekolah yang selama ini kudengar secara tak sengaja… kabarnya Luffy sering terlibat perkelahian juga… dan Pak Smoker yang sering menangani masalahnya… Pak Smoker sepertinya juga dekat dengan Ace… Kelompok ini…apa aku sudah masuk ke sebuah kelompok yang luar biasa?_—pikir Zoro merasa sedikit kuat. _Kalau dengan mereka…apa aku bisa…semakin kuat?_

Zoro memandangi tanganya dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Polisi, tolong buka gerbangnya," kata Smoker setelah memencet bel.

Bel kotak itu tiba-tiba membuka dan muncul mata kamera dari sana. Zoro buru-buru menarik Luffy menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan kamera pengawas itu. Smoker mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya yang segera diuji keaslianya oleh kamera tersebut. Begitu diakui, pintu gerbang langsung terbuka.

"Yosh!" Luffy dan Zoro segera berlari ke gerbang dan melewati celah yang terbuka saat Smoker memasukan ID-nya kembali ke saku.

Tentu saja di balik gerbang itu terdapat banyak anjing penjaga. Lebih lagi…enam anjing doberman sudah siap menyambut mereka dengan terkaman taring-taring panjangnya.

"Whoa!" Zoro agak kaget melihatnya para binatang buas itu, tapi Luffy hanya meringis.

"Tenang, serahkan mereka padaku," kata Luffy sambil mengacungkan jempol. Zoro hanya bisa mengangguk ragu-ragu melihat rasa percaya diri Luffy itu. Smoker yang masuk belakangan juga hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah biasa melihat.

Luffy mendekati para anjing yang menggeram-geram ke arahnya dengan senyum manis. Lalu dia berhenti di hadapan anjing-anjing itu dan mengulurkan tanganya. "Ayo kesini, anak baik, ayo ke sini," katanya dengan senyum ceria.

Geraman para anjing doberman itu semakin bertambah dan aura menyerang mereka jadi mengganas. Zoro jadi agak cemas dengan itu meski Luffy tetap mencoba menjinakkan mereka dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Luffy…menurutku itu bukan ide yang ba—!" belum lagi Zoro menyelesaikan kalimatnya para doberman itu sudah menyerang dan menggigit tangan dan kaki Luffy. "Luffy!" teriak Zoro khawatir dan sudah bersiap-siap membuka tas panjangnya dan segera menyelamatkanya saat Luffy berlutut, tetap mempertahankan ekspresi manisnya.

"Anak baik, anak baik, yosh-yosh…," Luffy malah mengelus-elus kepala para anjing yang menggigitnya dengan lembut memakai tanganya yang bebas. "Luffy…?" Zoro hanya bisa menatap dengan takjub.

_Apa dia penyayang binatang, ya…?_—pikir Zoro heran. _Jangan-jangan dia tak mau melukai anjing-anjing itu? Makanya dia bertekad menjinakanya meski dia terluka?_—Entah kenapa Zoro merasa sedikit kagum dengan resolusinya. Meski terluka…Luffy tetap menyayangi mereka. Mungkin itu yang membuat semua orang mendekat padanya…

Perlahan-lahan anjing-anjing itu melepaskan gigitan mereka darinya meskipun masih bersikap waspada.

"Anak baik…tapi nakal, ya?" kata Luffy masih sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Zoro merinding saat melihat senyum Luffy yang barusan.

"Ah, mending kau tidak usah lihat itu, Zoro," kata Smoker memperingatkan dari belakang.

"Apa?" Zoro tak mengerti.

"Anak nakal…harus dihukum! *hearts*" Tiba-tiba Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya dan…dengan kecepatan kilat dia meninju anjing-anjing itu tanpa ampun sampai mereka terkapar di tanah.

_Eeeeeh!? DIHAJAR!?_—tentu saja Zoro shok dengan itu, sampai-sampai dia menjatuhkan dagunya ke tanah.

Luffy mendengus sambil membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di bajunya gara-gara kaki-kaki anjing itu. "Nah, sekarang duduk!" dengan satu perintah tegas sambil menunjuk mereka, para anjing yang ditaklukan dengan power dan keganasan kekuatan Luffy langsung berkaing-kaing dan duduk dengan sigap. "Yosh, sudah jinak!" kata Luffy sambil meringis lebar ke arah Zoro dan Smoker dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

_Dasar iblis!_—pikir Zoro dengan wajah pucat.

"Makanya kubilang tidak usah dilihat. Si Topi Jerami memang begitu," kata Smoker sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"O-orang yang tak bisa ditebak…," kata Zoro masih merasa sedikit shok dengan pribadi Luffy itu.

"Dia tipe orang yang membalas dengan sekuat tenaga kalau dipukul, sih," lanjut Smoker sambil tertawa, berjalan melewati Zoro.

Zoro membuat catatan dalam hati kalau dia tak akan memukul Luffy kalau cuma mau bercanda. Bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit…

_Ng?_—Zoro merasa sedikit heran. Baru kali ini dia berpikir begitu. _Kalau cuma mau bercanda… bercanda dengan teman…—_Zoro tersenyum. Ini juga…salah satu rasa karena mempunyai teman…

"Zoro, ayo," Luffy menepuk punggung Zoro dan mendorongnya dari belakang karena dia tak maju-maju, padahal Smoker sudah jauh di depanya.

"Oh, oke," kata Zoro dengan wajah semangat. Luffy pun tersenyum ceria melihatnya. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan menyusuri jalan utama taman itu sampai ke bangunan utama markas tersebut.

"Untuk ukuran markas preman, tempat ini mewah juga…," komentar Smoker pelan melihat bangunan besar nan luas di hadapanya.

"Ini bangunan utama? Bentuknya aneh…," komentar Luffy sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Tempat ini sepertinya sudah dimodifikasi…," kata Zoro pelan. "Dulu markas Bones lebih sederhana dari ini."

Zoro pernah memporak-porandakan markas itu sekali, tapi sepertinya tempatnya sudah diperbaiki dan direnovasi. Rumah yang dulunya ala barat sudah berubah menjadi rumah aneh dengan bayak tiang. Bagian depan tempat itu seperti dojo tanpa dinding dengan tiang utama kayu berukir-ukir di tengah dan empat tiang penyangga polos di bagian pojok-pojoknya. Atapnya berbentuk limas dan salah satu sisi ruang terbuka itu dibatasi dinding berpintu yang menghubungkanya dengan ruang dalam.

"Memang bentuknya tidak biasa, sih…," Smoker setuju dengan pendapat Luffy.

"Pintu masuknya yang itu, ya?" Luffy berjalan masuk dengan santai sampai di depan pintu. "Kita masuk dari sini," Luffy hendak menyentuh pintu saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Luffy!" Tiba-tiba Zoro berteriak memanggil namanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

Tentu saja baik Smoker dan Zoro sadar dengan adanya bahaya yang muncul dari samping bocah berambut hitam itu karena mereka ada di belakang Luffy dan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sebuah pisau terbang melayang dan nyaris saja menancap di pelipis Luffy kalau saja bocah itu tidak membungkuk. "Tali sepatuku lepas," kata Luffy sambil membetulkan tali sepatu ketnya yang sebelah kanan.

"Tali sepatu!?" Zoro langsung jatuh tersungkur karena kaget dan salah tingkah, begitu juga si pelempar pisau yang ikut jatuh dari tempat persembunyianya dengan wajah tak percaya juga.

"Dia memang anak yang beruntung, " Smoker menghela nafas lega, sebulir keringat muncul di pipinya.

"Cih, kupikir dia bisa merasakan seranganku," kata si penyerang misterius sambil bangun lagi dengan wajah kesal. "Beraninya menipuku, bocah sial!" kata si penyerang lagi yang sekarang menampakkan sosoknya, seorang pria dengan _make-up_ dan hidung bulat-merah besar seperti badut. Ia memakai kaos putih bergaris merah mendatar dan ekspresinya terlihat lucu kalau saja wajahnya tidak merengut begitu.

"Ng?" Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah si badut. "Apaan sih…Buggy, rupanya?" kata luffy sambil berdiri tegak lagi.

"To—Topi Jerami!?"Buggy terlihat sangat shok saat melihat wajah Luffy, sampai-sampai dia memposisikan lengan dan tangan kirinya mendatar di depan wajah dan telapak tangan kananya menghadap Luffy dengan badan sedikit miring.

"Kenalanmu, Luffy?" tanya Zoro heran dengan keunikan lelaki yang barusan muncul itu, terutama dandanan hidung palsunya yang bulat merah dan besar itu.

"Yep, bos kelompok yang pernah kuhajar sekali, Buggy si Badut Gila," kata Luffy sambil menuding Buggy. "Alias si hidung besar merah," tambahnya sambil meringis.

"Tunggu! Siapa yang kau panggil hidung besar merah, hah!? Hidung asliku ini bagus, tahu! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" teriak Buggy sangat marah dan emosi sambil menuding Luffy.

_Hidungnya asli ya?_—pikir Zoro tk percaya ada hidung sebodoh itu di dunia ini.

"Lagian di namaku tidak ada 'Gila'-nya! Buggy si Badut saja, Buggy si Badut!" tambah pria badut itu memprotes.

"Bawel. Dua-duanya sama-sama badut, kan? Dasar hidung besar,"kata Luffy lagi sambil mengupil.

"Bocah berengse~k! Akan kubuat kau menelan pisau-pisauku bulat-bulat!" Buggy sudah bersiap-siap melempar pisau-pisau kecil yang entah muncul dari mana itu ke arah Luffy lagi saat Zoro juga siap-siap membuka tasnya.

"Tunggu," Smoker menahan tangan Zoro.

"Dia pakai pisau, lho," kata Zoro.

"Tak apa-apa. Serahkan saja pada Luffy. Dia sudah pernah mengalahkan badut itu sekali. Dia bisa menanganinya," kata Smoker lagi sambil menyalakan cerutunya.

"Pak Smoker…Kau ini santai sekali, ya? Rasanya kau tak terlalu peduli dengan hal ini," tanya Zoro agak heran. Padahal sepertinya orang ini sangat perhatian dengan Luffy dan teman-temanya, apa itu hanya perasaanya?

"Hentikan panggilan itu, membuatku jadi kelihatan tua," kata Smoker sambil melirik Zoro dengan sebal.

_Terus maunya dipanggil apa? Mas Smoker?_—pikir Zoro salah tingkah.

"Lagipula…bukanya aku tak peduli," kata Smoker lagi, mencuri perhatian Zoro kembali ke arahnya. "Si Topi Jerami bakal marah kalau ada yang ikut campur pertarunganya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum saat memperhatikan pertarungan antara Luffy dan si badut yang entah sejak kapan sudah dimulai selagi mereka mengobrol.

Zoro memandang Smoker dengan heran sebelum dia juga melihat ke arah Luffy yang bergerak dengan sangat luwes dan cepatnya menghindari tiap lemparan pisau Buggy. Kemudian Zoro sangat kaget saat memperhatikan wajah Luffy. Dia tertawa dan meringis dengan lebarnya, terlihat sangat menikmati pertempuran itu.

_Ah… begitu rupanya…. _Tiba-tiba saja Zoro langsung mengerti. _Ini yang…disebut rasa 'percaya' rupanya…._

"Berhenti menghindar, Topi Jerami bodoh!" Teriak Buggy dengan kesal karena Luffy bisa menghindari semua serangan pisau terbangnya.

"Yang bodoh itu kau. Kalau aku tak menghindar, bisa kena tusuk kan? Bodoh," balas Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Bocah kurang ajar! Memang begitu mauku! Tertusuk dan matilah, bodoooh!" Senada dengan teriakan kerasnya yang tinggi itu, serangan pisau terbang pun semakin gencar.

"Whoa, whoa, nyaris…! Badut sial! Bahaya tahu! Gimana kalau kena!?" Teriak Luffy balik dengan marah karena baru saja dua pisau nyaris menyerempet pipinya.

"Makanya, memang itu maukuuu!"

_Kenapa kalau melihat pertarungan sambil mendengar percakapan mereka malah jadi terkesan bodoh…? Mending tidak usah memperhatikan kata-kata mereka?_—pikir Zoro dengan sebulir keringat menetes dari belakang kepalanya.

"Sudah saatnya bersikap serius, ya?" Luffy menajamkan tatapanya dan membuat Buggy sedikit merinding.

Zoro juga terkejut dengan perubahan aura bertarung yang tiba-tiba dari bocah berambut hitam itu.

Smoker tersenyum bersemangat melihatnya. "Sudah mulai serius bertarung, tuh…bocah paling kuat se Grand Line," kata Smoker.

_Paling kuat…se Grand Line…!?_

"_Gomu-gomu no_—," Luffy bergerak maju dengan tangan kanan mengepal jauh di belakangnya meskipun pisau-pisau masih beterbangan ke arahnya, tapi entah kenapa pisau-pisau itu seolah-olah menembusanya tanpa membuat luka saking cepatnya Luffy menghindar.

_Cepat sekali!_—Zoro tak percaya dengan penglihatanya. Gerakan Luffy jauh lebih cepat dari Sanji, tidak…dari semua petarung yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Gyaaaaa! Jangan mendekaaaaat!" Buggy terlihat panik saat Luffy makin mendekati posisinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Terbang saja ke langit," Luffy menatap Buggy dengan tatapan seram.

"Hiiiii!"

"PISTOL!" Tinju Luffy pun menghantam perut Buggy yang kontan terbelalak lebar merasakan perutnya seraya digempur baja dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia terlempar serta menghantam pintu masuk sampai jebol ke dalam, itu pun tubuhnya masih terbang dan baru mendarat di lantai dengan suara menggesek yang seram kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari pintu.

"Yosh, manang!" kata Luffy sambil bertolak pinggang dengan senyum lebar.

Zoro lagi-lagi menjatuhkan dagunya saking shoknya dengan power tak terduga yang dimilik bocah imut yang terlihat kecil dan kurus itu. "Serius…!?" Ia sampai tak percaya dengan matanya.

"Kuat sekali, kan? Tinjunya itu…benar-benar seperti pistol, lho," kata Smoker.

"Memangnya seberat apa tinjunya barusan?" tanya Zoro dengan wajah masih shok.

_Masa' bisa melempar orang dewasa sampai menjebol pintu dan masih terbang sampai sepuluh meter setelahnya?_

"Benar juga…kau tahu mesin game tinju yang sering ada di game-center?" tanya Smoker. Zoro mengangguk, masih melongoh melihat Luffy yang melompat-lompat dengan girang itu. "Rekor si Topi Jerami di permainan itu…208 kg," kata Smoker memberi info.

"Du—!?" Zoro menoleh ke arah Smoker, makin shok sambil membelalakan matanya. "Mustahil! Juara tinju kelas berat dunia saja tak bisa sampai segitu!" protes Zoro tak percaya. "Kau pasti mengada-ada!" Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"Memang kedengaranya musatahil kalau tidak lihat sendiri. Akupun tak akan percaya kalau tidak melihatnya," kata Smoker merasa wajar dengan reaksi Zoro.

"Jadi…kau melihatnya?" Wajah Zoro langsung sedikit memucat, tatapanya masih meragukan dan kaget.

"Lihat, lho. Soalnya mesin game-nya sampai hampir rusak gara-gara hantaman luar biasa itu," kata Smoker dengan senyum dan keringat dingin saat mengingatnya. "Kalau orang biasa kena pukulan macam itu…organ dalamnya pasti hancur," lanjutnya.

Zoro makin memucat mendengarnya. "Lalu…si badut itu bakal mati tidak ya?" tanyanya sambil menelan ludah, agak cemas sekarang. Yah, mungkin Buggy memang musuh, tapi kalau sampai dibunuh…

"Tenang saja, anak itu tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh saat melawan manusia, kok," kata Smoker lagi.

"Eh?" Zoro melihat ke arah Smoker lagi dengan bingung.

"Dia cuma menggunakan seluruh kekuatanya kalau melawan _monster_," kata Smoker lagi sambil membayangkan satu-satunya _monster_ yang pernah bisa membuat Luffy mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan bertempurnya. Bayangan seorang pria dengan rambut panjang hitam berombak dengan tato (atau bekas luka?) _cross_ di pungungnya dan dengan tatapan mata sebuas leopard terbesit di ingatan Smoker.

_Monster ciptaan pemerintah dunia…Rob Lucci_.

"Manusia? Monster?" Zoro jadi bingung mendengarnya.

"Maksudnya dia tak akan sampai membunuh orang apapun alasanya," kata Smoker lagi. "Aku juga pernah bertanya kenapa dia tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan penuh saat berkelahi. Kau pikir dia menjawab apa?" tanya Smoker lagi.

Zoro berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kalau lawanya sampai mati sih… melanggar hukum?"

Smoker tertawa mendengarnya. "Siapapun akan menjawab begitu, ya? Tapi bocah itu pengecualian, lho," kata Smoker.

"_Ha? Kenapa tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuh? Bisa mati dong, lawanya. Kalau mereka mati, jadi tak bisa ditantang lagi. Tidak seru, kan?"_

Zoro memasang wajah tak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban irasional Luffy dari cerita Smoker. "Dia masih mau menantang musuh-musuhnya lagi setelah menghajar mereka?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Si Topi Jerami memang begitu, selain tidak pernah memulai perkelahian, dia juga tak pernah menyimpan dendam…. Dia unik, lain dari yang lain, tapi karena itu jugalah…banyak yang menyayanginya," Smoker tersenyum lagi.

Zoro memandang Smoker dengan tatapan paham. _Jadi karena itu…dia sangat disayang Pak Polisi yang satu ini…. _Zoro tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Zoro, Paman Asap! Ayo masuk, sudah dibuka nih, pintunya," kata Luffy dengan wajah semangat.

"O-ou!" jawab Zoro sigap. "Dengan power sebesar itu, kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan si alis keriting," kata Zoro pe-de sekarang meskipun dia belum melakukan apa-apa. Entah kenapa dia merasa kuat. Kekuatan mempercayai orang itu…bisa membuat hatinya seringan itu. Teman memang luar biasa.

Ketiga orang itu melangkah masuk ke pintu dan hampir melewati badan Buggy yang terkapar di lantai, saat tiba-tiba jari-jari Buggy bergerak dan pisau-pisau terbang kembali beterbangan.

"Whoaaah!" Zoro, Smoker, dan tentu saja Luffy kontan mencoba menghindar dari pisau-pisau itu sampai saling tabrak dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Adudududuh…dari mana pisau-pisau itu…?" Zoro mencoba kembali berdiri dengan susah payah dan dia kaget saat melihat ke depan. Si badut sudah berdiri lagi biarpun nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya pucat. Ditambah lagi dia muntah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

_Mustahil…dia berdiri setelah pukulan seberat 100 kg lebih?_

"Buggy…masih bisa berdiri rupanya?" Luffy ikut berdiri di belakang Zoro dengan tatapan semangat menatap Buggy yang berusaha keras berdiri tegak. "Rupanya kau tambah kuat?"

"Tentu saja…," kata Buggy sambil mengelap darah dari bibirnya. "Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lewat!" katanya sambil mencabut pisau dari lenganya sendiri.

_Dia menusuk lenganya dengan pisau!?_—pikir Zoro kaget.

"Begitu…makanya dia tidak pingsan," kata Smoker paham sembari ikut berdiri juga. "Rupanya lawan kita keras kepala juga," lanjut Smoker dengan seringai berbahaya.

"Minggirlah, Buggy. Aku harus menyelamatkan Sanji, tahu. Kalau tidak minggir juga, kuterbangkan ke langit betulan, lho," kata Luffy mulai sebal. Memang dia suka bertarung, tapi kalau lawanya tak mau mengaku kalah dia juga sebal karena dia tak suka mengalah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa. Aku tetap akan menghentikan kalian meski harus terbang ke surga sekalipun. Kubawa sekalian dirimu ke surga," kata Buggy dengan tatapan mata yakin penuh resolusi.

"Kau—!" Luffy hampir menyerang lagi saat tiba-tiba Smoker menghentikanya. "Paman Asap…?" Lufy menatap Smoker dengan tatapn heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Smoker sambil menatap Buggy yang sudah nyaris pingsan dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Smoker…, rupanya kau juga ke sini? Mau menahanku lagi?" tanya Buggy sambil menyeringai meski wajahnya sangat pucat dan keringat dingin sudah menetes-netes dari dagunya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Buggy? Mana anggota kelompokmu?" tanya Smoker lagi. "Apa kau yang menculik Sanji?" lanjutnya mengintrogasi.

Buggy terdiam sebentar. "Tak akan kujawab," jawab Buggy beberapa saat kemudian tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menghadapi musuh sendirian… jangan-jangan… kau cuma penjaga pintu di sini?" tebak Smoker. Buggy terlihat kaget dengan itu.

"Penjaga pintu? Tapi dia kan bos kelompok Badut," kata Luffy protes.

"Diam, Luffy," sela Zoro sambil membekap mulut Luffy dan menahanya supaya diam dan memperhatikan percakapan Smoker dan Buggy. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi sumber info yang bagus untuk mengetahui kekuatan lawan.

"Dilihat dari reaksimu…tebakanku tepat, kan?" tanya Smoker memastikan.

Buggy mengepalkan tinjunya dan melihat ke lantai dengan tatapan aneh. Dia terlihat…cemas?

"Itu…bukan urusanmu!" kata Buggy tiba-tiba terlihat marah dan sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya lagi dan siap menyerang, tapi Smoker bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan sudah menempatkan pistol di dahinya.

_Geeh, pak polisi itu juga cepat!—_pikir Zoro kaget dan Luffy bersiul kagum melihat aksi Smoker yang sangat jarang itu.

"Jangan melakukan hal sia-sia, Badut," kata Smoker dingin sampai membuat tangan Buggy gemetar. Pisau-pisaunya sampai berjatuhan membuat bunyi dentingan-dentingan besi yang beradu denga lantai. "Kami ke sini bukan untuk menangkapmu. Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sanji," kata Smoker lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan menghajar bos musuh yang berani menculiknya!" tambah Luffy.

_Dasar Luffy…ngomong hal yang tak perlu…!_—pikir Zoro sambil menggetok kepala Luffy pelan.

"Apa sih?" Luffy protes.

"Tanda sayang," kata Zoro sambil menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata. Luffy menatap Zoro dengan wajah aneh.

"Jadi…jawab pertanyaanya, Buggy Badut," Smoker masih mengintrogasi.

"Ck…, aku mengerti," kata Buggy menyerah. "Singkirkan pistolmu!" tambahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Sebelumnya, keluarkan dulu semua pisaumu," kata Smoker lagi. Buggy melihat Smoker dengan tatapan keberatan. "Kalau tidak, kau akan bicara dengan mulut pistol tetap di kepala," lanjut Smoker tegas.

_Dasar iblis putih!_—umpat Buggy dalam hati.

Buggy mengeluarkan semua pisau yang ada di badanya dan menumpuknya tinggi-tinggi di lantai.

"Di mana dia simpan pisau-pisau itu, sih?" tanya Zoro heran, tak percaya dengan jumlah pisau yang dikeluarkan Buggy dari balik bajunya. Di lihat dari sudut manapun, tidak mungkin menyimpan mereka semua tanpa kelihatan. Jangankan kelihatan, pasti bakal membludak keluar seperti banjir air bah.

"Sudah semua," kata Buggy dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Bagus," Smoker menurunkan pistolnya dan menyimpanya kembali di balik pinggangnya. "Sekarang…apa kau yang menculik Sanji?" tanya Smoker.

"Bukan," kata Buggy. "Seperti katamu, aku di sini cuma sebagai penjaga pintu," lanjutnya dengan wajah enggan.

"Kau turun status?" tanya Luffy.

"Brengsek, kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa, hah!?" Buggy langsung mencengkram kerah Luffy dengan marah.

"Gara-gara aku, ya?" tanya Luffy tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jelas gara-gara kau!" teriak Buggy. "Kau juga, Smoker!" tambah Buggy sambil menuding polisi itu dengan marah.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Smoker sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Gara-gara kau tahan, aku jadi harus meninggalkan anak buahku, tahu! Kau pikir apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat aku tak ada, hah!?" Buggy kelihatan betul-betul marah sekarang.

Luffy merasa ada yang aneh dan menatap Buggy dengan serius. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Luffy.

Buggy menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Luffy dengan sengit. "Mereka ditangkap, tahu! Oleh bos kelompok sialan ini!" Buggy meninju dinding di sebelahnya dengan keras hingga tanganya berdarah.

Luffy dan Smoker membelalakan mata mereka dengan jawaban barusan, tentu saja Zoro juga.

"Mereka memang tidak sekuat aku dalam bertempur…tapi hanya dengan sekali gempuran… saat aku tidak ditempat… aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka…!" Buggy terlihat begitu marah dan putus asa sekarang. "Lalu saat akhirnya aku tahu mereka ditawan, aku diancam bahwa mereka akan dihabisi satu-persatu kalau aku tak menuruti perintah organisasi brengsek ini!" teriak Buggy.

"Apa…!?" Zoro merasa pernah melihat hal ini seperti dejavu.

_Bones…!_—Marimo menggertakkan giginya dengan marah.

"Begitu…makanya kau ada di sini sebagai penjaga pintu mereka?" tanya Smoker.

"Benar… Makanya…kali ini aku tak bisa mengalah," Buggy menunduk ke lantai, lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Sama seperti kau yang ingin menolong bocah pirang itu, aku juga harus menyelamatkan nyawa anak buahku. Karena itu, kali ini aku… tak akan kalah darimu!" Buggy melompat mundur dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah memegang pisau-pisau lagi di sela-sela jari tanganya, bersiap-siap menyerang lagi.

_Khh—! Dia masih menyimpan pisau!?_

Zoro dan Smoker melompat ke belakang dengan terkejut dan waspada. Hanya Luffy yang diam di tempat, masih menunduk.

"Sampai matipun, aku…tidak akan membiarkan kalian lewat!" teriak Buggy seraya melempar pisau-pisaunya dan yang mengejutkan, Luffy tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya hingga beberapa pisau itu menggores kulitnya hingga berdarah.

"Luffy!" panggil Zoro cemas.

"Si bodoh itu…bersimpati pada musuh di saat begini—!?" Smoker juga terlihat cemas.

Buggy juga terlihat kaget karena Luffy tidak bereaksi dan dia sudah menyiapkan serangan berikutnya saat tiba-tiba Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si badut dengan tatapan membunuh yang luar biasa seramnya. Bahkan Zoro dan Smoker yang tidak ditatap pun bisa merasakan betapa ngerinya tatapan Luffy itu. Buggy sampai tak bisa bergerak saking shoknya.

Lalu Luffy mulai membungkuk dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah ada di depan Buggy dengan tangan kananya di leher si badut. Buggy hanya bisa membelalakkan mata ketika tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Luffy menjatuhkan tekanan keras ke lehernya dan menghantamkan leher Buggy ke lantai dengan keras. "Aaargh!"

Zoro sampai merinding melihatnya. Lehernya sampai terasa sakit hanya dengan melihat saja.

Buggy terbatuk-batuk dan megap-megap dengan ekspresi menderita. Mungkin saja jalan nafasnya hancur gara-gara serangan barusan. Atau jangan-jangan lehernya patah. Yang manapun merupakan luka fatal. Bisa-bisa dia mati betulan.

Luffy masih memegang leher Buggy dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Buggy juga hanya bisa menatapnya balik tajam sambil menggenggam lengan Luffy kuat-kuat meski harus sambil batuk-batuk kesakitan.

"Lu-Luffy…," Zoro hendak menghentikan Luffy, tapi dia segera ditahan Smoker yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk diam dan melihat saja.

"Aku mengerti perasaan dan keyakinanmu," kata Luffy dengan wajah serius. "Tapi aku juga tidak boleh kalah. Aku akan menyelamatkan Sanji bagaimanapun caranya," Lanjut Luffy dengan keyakinan dan resolusi yang lebih besar lagi.

Buggy menggertakkan giginya. "Ka-kalau begitu…aku akan terus menyerang sampai kau menyerah dan pulang…!" balas Buggy dengan suara serak.

Luffy lalu menghela nafas pelan dan melunakkan ekspresinya sampai akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengendurkan cekikanya dari leher Buggy sedikit. "Sanji juga ditawan, dan ada di penjara, mungkin. Kalau kami pergi membebaskanya, bisa jadi kunci semua penjara juga akan kami bawa. Toh kami tak tahu dia disekap di penjara mana," kata Luffy sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya.

Buggy menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kalau kita lewat tempat yang ada tawana lain selain Sanji, apa sekalian kita bebaskan untuk membuat onar?" Luffy meringis ke arah Buggy yang membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

"Jadi begitu… sekalian membuat ribut untuk mengacaukan pihak musuh, ya? Ide bagus, Luffy," Zoro langsung setuju begitu memahami ide macam apa yang ada di pikiran Luffy.

"Fuh…, tipikal Topi Jerami," Smoker sedikit tertawa menanggapi ide gila itu.

"Tunggu…jangan melakukan hal yang tak perlu! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" teriak Buggy masih sambil batuk-batuk. Dia tak bisa bangun karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang mau menolongmu? Kami hanya akan membuat onar di sini…menggunakan tawanan-tawanan lain," kata Luffy masih tersenyum lebar. "Nah, ayo kita hajar bos kelompok ini!" kata Luffy dengan semangat.

Zoro dan Smoker mengagguk dan mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ketika Buggy berteriak lagi. "Tunggu, tunggu! Hei… Kubilang TUNGGU DULU!" Buggy sampai harus melempar satu pisau lagi ke arah Luffy dengan susah payah supaya mereka berhenti.

"Whoa! Kau ini kenapa sih!?" teriak Luffy sebal karena pisaunya nyaris kena kepalanya. "Orang kalah diam saja dan tidur! Badut bodoh!"

"Aku tak mau hutang budi padamu, jadi biarkan aku memberi sedikit informasi sebagai gantinya!" kata Buggy menawarkan.

"Informasi?" Smoker segera menghentikan Luffy yang protes karena ingin menendang Buggy sekali lagi.

"Tentang kelompok ini…dan bos misterius yang memimpinnya," kata Buggy lagi.

"Ini kelompok Bones, kan? One Bones adalah bosnya," kata Zoro memastikan.

"Bones…?" Buggy melihat Zoro dengan heran. "Dia hanya salah satu bawahan di sini," katanya.

"Apa?" Zoro dan Smoker terlihat kaget.

"Organisasi ini menghimpun kelompok-kelompok genk kecil lainya, dan bos-bos kelompok kecil itu menjadi kaki tangan langsung dari bos utama organisasi ini untuk mengontrol gerakan kelompok-kelompok tersebut. Jumlah total anggotanya mencapai dua ribu orang," kata Buggy.

"Dua ribu!?" Semua sangat kaget mendengarnya, tapi Smoker yang paling kaget. "Tunggu, dua ribu itu…jumlah yang sangat besar. Bagaimana mungkin pihak pemerintah tidak tahu ada organisasi sebesar itu di Jipanggu!?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Organisasi ini bergerak secara rahasia dan bos utama organisasi ini…punya kekuasaan untuk mengubah kenyataan," kata Buggy lagi.

"Maksudmu…dia ada di bagian _atas_?" tanya Smoker dengan tatapan sangat serius. Zoro sangat kaget mendengarnya.

"Di pihak atas?" tanya Luffy tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya dia orang pemerintah atau punya koneksi yang sangat kuat dengan pemerintah," bisik Zoro pelan. Luffy manggut-manggut.

"Benar," kata Buggy.

Smoker terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa nama orgnisasinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baroque Works," kata Buggy.

"Siapa pemimpinya utamanya?" tanya Smoker lagi.

"Crocodile."

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sanji melarikan diri dari ruangan bos dan terpaksa berkeliling markas BW karena lorong-lorong markas itu begitu rumit. "Sial…penjaranya tadi di mana sih!? Kalau saja aku bisa sekalian membebaskan Brook dan Franky, dengan tenaga mereka kita bisa lolos dari tempat sial ini…!" kata Sanji sambil mencari-cari jalan.

"Tunggu! Tuan Blackleg!" Para gadis di belakangnya masih mengejar.

"Tidaaak! Kenapa aku harus lari dari kejaran para gadiiiis!?" teriak Sanji sambil menangis dengan menyesal.

"Tuan Blackleg, ayo kita bermaiiin!" teriak para gadis itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku ingin maiiiin!" teriak Sanji lagi penuh penderitaan.

_Tidak boleh, Sanji! Kuatkan hati dan tekadmu! Biarpun gadis-gadis manis, cantik dan seksi itu tipemu semua, kau tidak boleh sampai tertangkap mereka! Bakal dibunuh betulan, niiih!_—hati dan pikiran Sanji terus berteriak dan berdebat, dan Sanji berjuang ekstra keras untuk mematuhi pikiranya dan bukan hatinya kali ini.

"Dasar…!" Sanji menggertakan giginya dan berlari lebih cepat lagi, melawan semua egonya. "Brooook! Frankyyy! Kalau dengar, jawablaaah! Aku akan membebaskan kaliaaan!" teriak Sanji sambil berbelok ke tikungan dan berlari terus sampai gadis-gadis itu kehilangan sosoknya.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Sementara itu di penjara (kamar yang menjadi tempat menawan Brook dan Franky)…

Brook masih meminum tehnya dengan santai. "Damai sekali ya…," katanya seperti orang tua.

"Cemas sedikit kenapa?" kata Franky sambil melihat temanya dengan sebal. "Sanji bisa jadi sudah dihabisi, lho."

"Menunggu dengan cemas pun tak akan mengubah keadaan kita sekarang, kan? Percaya saja pada nasib," kata Brook sambil tersenyum.

Franky menghela nafas panjang. "Yah…asalkan nasib baik saja yang berpihak pada kita," katanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja…**'KABOOOM!'**—tembok di samping pintu mekedak berkeping-keping.

"Aaargh!" teriak Brook dan Franky dengan kaget, sampai-sampai mereka terlempar ke ujung kamar.

"A-apa itu!?" Franky melihat dinding yang bolong dengan asap di sekelilingnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Di-dindingnya tiba-tiba meledak…!" Brook sampai gemetar saking takut dan kagetnya.

"Waduh, ups, terlalu besar rupanya…," tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang datang dari balik kepulan asap dan mendekat ke arah lubang itu.

"Ada yang datang…," bisik Franky pelan dengan jantung bedebar kencang. Brook sampai menelan ludah saking tegangnya.

"Aah, semoga saja tidak ada yang kena ledakan barusan… dan tak ada yang sadar… yang terakhir kaya'nya tak mungkin, ya?" suara itu tertawa dan makin dekat hingga ada tangan yang muncul dari lubang.

_Datang!_

"Permisiii," dan…Ace pun keluar dari lubang di dinding.

"Ace!?" Franky langsung berdiri dan menuding si penyusup dengan kaget.

"Ooh, Franky! Brook juga! Apa kabar!? Kalian ke sini juga mau menolong Sanji?" tanya Ace dengan senyum ceria.

"Kau…!" Franky langsung memegang bahu Ace dan menggoncang-goncangnya dengan keras. "Kau mau membunuh kami ya!? Bocah sial!" teriaknya marah.

"Ace-san…tolong jangan mengejutkan begitu. Duh, tak baik buat jantung nih…," kata Brook sambil berdiri lagi dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Yaah, maaf, maaf… aku tidak tahu kalau dinding di luar berhubungan langsung ke kamar ini… habis tak ada gerbang belakang sih…," kata Ace sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lagian, pakai peledak apa kau, sampai bisa menghancurkan dinding beton setebal itu?" Franky mengintip lubang di dinding itu dan menemukan terowongan dengan jarak kira-kira 10 meter sampai keluar.

"Hahaha, itu kembang api, kok," kata Ace sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Dasar pembohong," kata Franky dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Racikan sendiri, sih…," tambah Ace dengan tatapan pe-de.

Brook tertawa mendengarnya. "Ace-san, keren!" kata Brook senang.

"Nah, Sanji mana?" tanya Ace kemudian, melihat berkeliling.

"Dia dibawa ketemu bos organisasi ini," kata Franky.

"Mungkin dia dalam bahaya," kata Brook menyambung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selamatkn Sanji," ajak Ace dengan tatapan yakin.

"Pintu untuk ke tempat bos terkunci," kata Franky sambil menunjuk satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Aah, yang begitu sih…ditendang juga beres!" Ace menendang pintunya, tapi tak bergeming, "U…aaah!" malah kakinya yang kesakitan.

"Meski terlihat rapuh, pintu itu tahan gempuran lebih dari 200 kg lho," kata Brook.

"Infonya telaaat!" teriak Ace sebal. "Ya sudah, diledakkan saja!" seru Ace sambil mengeluarkan peledak lagi.

"Tunggu! Kalau pakai yang seperti tadi, kita juga bisa ikut hancur, lho!" teriak Franky protes.

"Tenang, daya ledaknya tidak sama dengan yang tadi. Cuma setengahnya," kata Ace sambil mempersiapkannya.

"Setengahnya juga berlebihan! Seperempat saja!" teriak Franky lagi masih tak terima.

"Bawel, ah. Yang begitu tidak ada. Tahan saja," kata Ace terlanjur menyalakan peledaknya dan meletakanya di gagang pintu. "Semua, ke pojok ruangan dan menunduk!" katanya sambil berlari dan melompat ke tempat tidur diikuti kedua orang lainnya yang langsung melindungi diri sendiri dengan wajah horor. "Hitungan mundur, 3…2…1!"

Tedengar suara klik diikuti **'BOOOM!' **yang teramat keras.

"Waaaah!" ketiga orang itu sudah menutup telinga dan mata, tapi tetap saja impact ledakan itu luar biasa. Hawa panas juga menyengat punggung mereka.

Setelah agak mereda…

"Ku…kukira bakal mati…!" kata Brook dengan air mata berlinang.

"Hahaha, hebat! XD" kata Ace senang.

"Kau memang sinting, Ace!" teriak Franky emosi.

"A-apa itu tadi!?" "Ada apa!?" "Ada suara ledakan dari dalam!?" Mulai terdengar suara-suara ribut dari area balik dinding dan pintu yang baru saja diledakan oleh Ace.

"Wah, kita ketahuan…," kata Ace sambil berdiri.

"Dengan suara sebesar itu, ajaib kalau tidak ketahuan!" protes Franky lagi sambil berdiri pula.

"Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur, sih…," Brook juga berdiri dan tertawa ringan.

"Nah…saatnya menghajar ikan teri?" ajak Ace seraya meremas buku-buku jarinya.

"Mereka bersenjata, lho," kata Franky memperingatkan.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak?" Ace meringis dan mengeluarkan peledak-peledak kecil dari tasnya.

Franky melihat Ace dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Dasar maniak," katanya sambil menyeringai juga dan mengambil beberapa peledak itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Ace sambil tersenyum makin lebar. "Brook, bagianmu," kata Ace sambil melempar beberapa ke Brook.

"Kyaaa! Masa' dilempar!?" teriak Brook kaget dan menangkap peledak-peledak itu dengan wajah panik penuh horor.

"Ahaha, tidak apa. Asal tidak kena api tak akan meledak kok," kata Ace sambil tertawa lagi.

"Ace-san…tolong jangan begitu, bisa-bisa jantungku copot duluan nih…," kata brook sambil berlinang air mata lagi.

"Yosh…ayo serang!" kata Ace sambil berlari maju menyambut musuh-musuh yang akan segera mereka temui.

"Ou!" Franky dan brook pun berlari dengan semangat, mengikuti dari belakang…

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Fuuh, repot juga bikin capter ini. Sedikit makan waktu….dan entah kenapa Buggy kelihatan keren di sini. Semoga saja fic ini tidak kehilangan kekocakanya -__-. Terutama interaksi Luffy-Buggy…*ketawa* Entah kenapa tokoh satu ini tak jelas akhirnya jahat atau nggak. Habis…dia kaya' mood-maker juga sih XDD. Jadi…pendapatnya duuunk! XP Adegan action-nya ada kemajuan tidak? Oke, luna rasa segini dulu untuk kali ini… Sampai jumpa di capter depan!

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	9. Bagian 9

**A/N:** Hahaha, lama tak bersua, pembaca! Maaf, luna lagi sibuk di fakultas… yah, yang penting sekarang luna apdet lagi, kan? Oke, oke… ini dia Bagian 9 untuk 'The Meaning of a Family.' Nah, silakan dinikmati~!

**Disclaimer: Odachi adalah dewa yang menciptakan One Piece, so semua karakter adalah milik beliau. Plot yang di cerita ini milik Luna, sih… ^__^**

**Warning:** _yah, seperti biasa, kekerasan, trik dan intrik, hints persaudaraan, eh, shonen ai ding… antara Zoro dan Sanji, Ace dan Luffy, bahasa kasar… apa lagi, ya? Oya, AU dong… dan oOC tentu saja XP

* * *

_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 9**

Sanji masih berlari dengan gencar meskipun di belakangnya sudah tak ada para gadis yang tadi mengejarnya. Sepertinya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari mereka. Memperlambat larinya sedikit, Sanji mencoba mengatur nafas.

_Duuh, kaya'nya aku betulan tersesat deh. Sekarang aku di sebelah mana di bagian rumah ini, sih?_—pikir Sanji sambil melihat-lihat lorong di sekelilingnya.

Lorong kali ini agak lebar, muat untuk tiga atau empat orang dewasa jalan bersisian. Di ujung lorong di depan Sanji, ada cermin besar dengan wastafel di depannya dan ada dua lorong lagi yang mengarah ke kanan dan ke kiri.

_Coba ingat-ingat, Sanji. Meskipun ta__di matamu ditutup, kau __pasti __masih bis__a__meng__ingat berapa kali kau belok, kan?_—Sanji mencoba berkonsentrasi, berusaha mengingat-ingat lokasinya ketika _Thunder_ dan _Blade_membawanya menemui bos mereka dari penjara. Dia sudah berusaha berlari ke arah yang tadi ditempuhnya sejak dia kabur dari ruangan Crocodile.

"Kalau tidak salah, dari tikungan ini ke kanan, lalu…?" Sanji berhenti bergumam sejenak saat dia menangkap suara-suara dari depannya, tepat di wilayah tikungan itu.

_Geeh—! Ada yang datang dari arah sana!_—pikir Sanji panik saat dia mencoba mencari tempat sembunyi.

"…makanya, tadi seharusnya kau biarkan saja," kata seseorang dari tikungan dan Sanji mengenali suara tinggi yang khas itu.

"Hahaha, habis kalau tidak ada persiapan kan tidak seru," sahut seorang lelaki lagi dengan nada santai.

"Dasar pemuda yang penuh semangat," lanjut seorang lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sanji melebarkan matanya dengan tak percaya saat mendengar suara-suara itu. Ia buru-buru berlari ke tikungan dan benar saja, di sana ada Franky, Ace, dan Brook yang tengah berbincang. "Brook! Ace! Franky!" panggilnya dengan wajah cerah berbinar.

"Oh?" Ace, Brook dan Franky kontan mengarahkan tatapan mereka pada pemuda yang baru saja memanggil nama mereka dan seketika itu pula, wajah mereka jadi cerah. "Sanji!" panggil ketiga orang itu dengan senang saat berlari ke arah si pirang bermata biru itu.

"Brook, Farnky! Kalian berhasil lolos! Dan Ace! Lama tak jumpa denganmu, Kak! Apa kabar?" Sanji memeluk Ace sambil meringis setelah mengecek Brook dan Franky yang baik-baik saja.

"Baik, Sanji. Baru juga aku pulang ke rumah, eh, kau malah diculik. Luffy tengah bikin onar di depan tuh. Aku datang dari belakang," kata Ace sambil membalas pelukan sobat karib adiknya dengan sayang juga. Sanji sudah seperti adiknya sendiri juga, soalnya.

"Luffy sendirian di depan?" Sanji agak terkejut melihat kenekatan itu, soalnya banyak penjaga bersenjata di tempat itu. Menyerbu sendirian bukannya bahaya? Yah, meskipun Luffy tak bakal berpikir sampai sejauh itu, sih… Dia kan tipe orang yang mengagungkan pepatah 'serang duluan sebelum diserang.'

"Hahaha, adikku memang nekat, tapi tak akan kubiarkan dia bertindak nekat, Sanji. Tentu saja ada bantuan di belakangnya," Ace meringis.

"Usopp dan kawan-kawan?" tanya Franky cerah. Sanji juga kelihatan senang. Teman-temannya betul-betul memperhatikannya sampai semuanya datang bersamaan untuk menolongnya.

"Usopp sedang memanggil bantuan, soalnya sepertinya kita berhadapan dengan organisasi besar. Vivi, Nami dan Robin sepertinya bakal dipanggil juga," lanjut Ace.

"Eeh, melibatkan anak perempuan…?" Sanji mengrenyitkan dahinya. Brook juga sedikit tak setuju dengan itu.

"Jangan meremehkan anak perempuan," Ace menyentil dahi Sanji. "Kau juga dihajar sama perempuan-perempuan dari organisasi ini, kan?" Ia lantas meringis, membuat Sanji sedikit memerah.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku kalah dengan mereka," protes Sanji lemah.

"Iya, tapi mereka kelemahanmu," Ace menimpali dan Sanji tak bisa membalasnya karena itu memang benar.

"Lalu, siapa yang datang bersama Luffy-san?" tanya Brook kemudian.

"Hehe, kau pikir kenapa kita bisa tahu Sanji ada di sini?" Ace mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Muncul keheningan sesaat sebelum, "Pak Smoker?" ketiga orang di depan Ace menebak dengan wajah terkejut.

"Yah, kalian sudah tahu, ya?" Ace agak kecewa mendengar tebakan tepat mereka. Sebetulnya dia ingin mengejutkan mereka. _Tapi kok mereka bisa langusng tahu sih?_—pikir Ace heran.

_Polisi itu memang ada perhatian lebih ke Luffy, sih…—_Brook dan Franky terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sanji tertawa salah tingkah memikirkannya.

"Oh ya, dan seorang lagi," kata Ace lagi sambil meringis sekarang.

"Siapa?" tanya Sanji, Brook, dan Franky berbarengan.

Ace menaikkan alis matanya. "Sudah jelas, kan? Masa kau perlu bertanya, Sanji?" tanyanya heran.

"Eh?" Sanji terdiam sejenak sebelum ekspresinya berubah sedikit aneh. Wajahnya jadi sedikit memerah saat menyadarinya. "Mana mungkin…?" katanya lirih dengan wajah sangat aneh sekarang, seperti menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ace meringis makin lebar sedangkan Brook dan Franky hanya bisa menatap Ace dan Sanji bergantian dengan heran, tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Yah, pokoknya ayo cepat ke luar dari sini, sebelum bantuan dari pihak musuh juga menyerang kita," ajak Franky serius.

"Yup!" Semua mengangguk setuju dan segera bergerak lagi, kali ini kembali ke arah penjara karena tempat itu sudah berlubang dan mereka tak perlu membuang waktu untuk mencari pintu ke luar lain.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"_Nitoryu_ (1)—, _Taka…Nami_ (2)!" Zoro memakai dua pedang kayu yang dia pinjam dari dojo hari ini untuk menciptakan hembusan angin kuat yang menghantam lautan musuh di hadapannya hingga mereka terpental.

"Wow! Keren!" Luffy berteriak kagum saat lima sampai enam orang yang mengelilingi Zoro terhempas oleh kekuatan angin dari sabetan dua pedang kayu Zoro yang berputar. Zoro terlihat seperti tengah berdansa saat mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Luffy, jangan meleng!" Zoro berteriak kaget ketika salah seorang musuh bermaksud menghantam kepala Luffy dengan tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari besi, tapi…

_Dooor!_

"GYAAA!!" tiba-tiba si penyerang berteriak kesakitan; tongkat tersebut terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara dentingan berat. Ia memegangi tangannya yang berdarah sekarang.

"Hati-hati dengan belakangmu, Nak," kata Smoker sambil meniup asap dari pistolnya.

"Hyaaa! Paman Asap, kereeen!" Luffy berteriak kegirangan melihat aksi Smoker yang luar biasa itu.

Zoro sampai harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Polisi satu ini benar-benar _dandy_. Ia harus mengakui kalau Smoker memang sedikit keren. Zoro tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tapi tentu saja rasa terpukau itu tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama karena musuh berikutnya kembali datang.

"Gaah, tak ada habisnya—!" kata Zoro agak senewen sembari menangkis pisau dari lawannya.

"Enaknya kalau pakai peledak Ace. Pasti langsung tumbang semua!" teriak Luffy sambil meninju tiga orang sekaligus dan mengirim mereka terbang menghantam tembok.

"Jangan menggunakan yang aneh-aneh! Memakai peledak tanpa izin itu kriminal, Topi Jerami!" seru Smoker tak jauh dari bocah berambut hitam itu, diiringi suara dentuman-dentuman pistolnya yang mengenai kaki atau tangan lawannya sampai mereka tak bisa bangkit lagi.

_Hebat… sama sekali tak ada yang meleset…!_—pikir Zoro kagum saat melirik hasil kerja Smoker yang sangat efektif itu. Zoro juga tak mau kalah!

"Oke, kalau begitu, aku juga!" Zoro memasang kuda-kuda dengan memposisikan kedua pedang kayunya di depan badannya seperti cula badak. "_Nitoryu—, Sai… Kuru _(3)_!_" Lalu dengan kelenturan dan kekuatan pergelangan kedua tangannya, ia memutar kedua pedang kayunya yang memukul kepala lawan-lawan di depannya atau menjatuhkan senjata mereka jika pukulan tersebut mengenai tangan mereka.

"Ahaha! Jurus-jurusmu aneh, Zoro!" Luffy tergelak sambil menghindari beberapa serangan pipa besi dari musuh-musuhnya. "Yosh, kalau begitu…," Luffy mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan membuat gerakan tinju berulang yang sangat cepat dan bertenaga, "_Gomu-gomu no_ (4)_—, Gattling Gun_!" menghajar para musuh tanpa pandang bulu bagian mana yang ia serang.

"Aku tak mau dikatai begitu olehmu," kata Zoro dengan wajah salah tingkah melihat jurus Luffy yang terlihat sembarangan, tapi efektif menjatuhkan banyak lawan sekaligus.

"Hayo, malah ngobrol… jangan santai terus! Lakukan dengan lebih serius!" ujar Smoker sambil menghindari ayunan botol bir kosong lawan, lalu dengan cepat berkelit dan menghantam tengkuk lelaki itu dengan gagang pistolnya sampai dia jatuh pingsan. Selesai dengan satu lawan ia segera menjaga jarak dari lawan lain dan melepaskan tembakan-tembakan lagi yang dengan sangat efektif menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya dengan sekali serang.

_Paman polisi memang keren—_pikir Zoro dan Luffy bersamaan sekarang, dengan tatapan kagum.

Luffy dan Zoro saling melirik, lalu meringis berbarengan. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti saran Paman Asap! Hajar mereka semua!" kata Luffy dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Ou!" Zoro sangat setuju dengan ide itu. Mereka pun mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mereka dengan gencar.

"Gomu-gomu no—, _Muchi_ (5)!" Luffy mengayunkan tendangan dengan kaki kirinya yang lentur secara diagonal dari kanan ke kiri, menyapu kaki dan pinggang para musuh dan membuat mereka terjungkal dan terjerembab.

"_Nitoryu—, Nana Jyuu Ni Pound Hou _(6)!" Zoro memposisikan kedua pedang kayunya di atas depan bahu secara horisontal, lalu bersamaan dengan teriakannya dia menyabetkan kedua pedang itu secara bersamaan dengan gerakan berputar yang cepat, membuat tekanan udara di sekitarnya turun drastis dan menciptakan ruang hampa yang menyerang musuh-musuhnya hingga membuat mereka tergores ruang hampa itu.

Serangan Zoro dan Luffy barusan sudah menumbangkan hampir seluruh lawan mereka. Ditambah dengan kakuratan serangan tembakan Smoker yang mencederai semua lawan hingga tak bisa berdiri lagi, akhirnya jalan ke lorong utama pun terbuka.

"Oke, ayo maju ke lorong utama!" kata Luffy memimpin dengan girang.

_Kaya' lagi main game_—pikir Zoro lagi dengan wajah aneh, bulir keringat berjatuhan dari belakang kepalanya saat mengikuti Luffy dan Smoker yang sudah berlari duluan ke lorong itu.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Usopp, apa benar di tempat ini?" tanya Nami dengan wajah tak percaya dari tempat duduk belakang. "Ini kan rumah politisi terkenal itu, siapa namanya…."

"Crocodile, kan?" sahut Robin di sampingnya dengan expresi tenang.

"Yah, itu dia," Nami mengangguk ringan.

"Eeh, itu kan politisi yang dekat dengan papa," kata Vivi dengan wajah cemas dari sebelah Robin.

"Justru itu. Menurut Zoro, tempat ini dulunya markas orang yang bernama One Bones," kata Usopp yang duduk di bangku depan, sambil mengintip dari jendela mobil mercy hitam milik keluarga Robin. "Pak Smoker juga bilang ini rumah Bones," lanjutnya.

"Apa Crocodile sengaja mengatasnamakan kepemilikan tanah dan rumah ini ke One Bones?" kata Robin sambil meletakkan telunjuk jari tangannya di depan dagu, berpikir dengan wajah sedikit serius.

"Bisa jadi," kata Nami. "Mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu di belakang, dan pengatasnamaan properti ini ada hubungannya. Jangan-jangan untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya?" lanjutnya berspekulasi.

"Oya, aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang Crocodile… dan banyak yang tidak baik. Biarpun papa tidak percaya rumor-rumor itu, tapi aku merasa lelaki itu memang agak aneh. Aku belum mendapat bukti apa-apa sih, tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya," kata Vivi, gadis berambut biru itu, memberi informasi dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Chaka?" tanya Robin pada lelaki berwajah eksotis berbadan tinggi kekar dengan rambut hitam lurus yang dibiarkan memanjang sampai di atas bahu di kursi supir.

"Saya banyak mendengar rumor dari dunia belakang tentang organisasi penjahat yang pimpinannya misterius," kata Chaka dengan suara rendah yang merdu. "Ada yang bilang para bawahannya tak kenal dengan bos utama mereka dan mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan lewat email sekali pakai," lanjutnya dengan tenang.

"Tentang gerakan geng-geng kecil yang tiba-tiba jadi kompak dan terorganisir itu?" tanya Robin dengan wajah tak senang. Sepertinya masalah ini lebih pelik dari dugaan awalnya.

"Bisa jadi berkaitan. Tidak, pasti berkaitan," kata Chaka. "Saya mengintrogasi beberapa orang dari kelompok terpisah yang mencoba-coba berjualan narkoba di wilayah kita, dan mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama: '_kami hanya menjalankan perintah_'."

Robin berdecak. "Aku tak suka ini," katanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi selama delapan bulan untuk penggalian. Dunia belakang jadi kacau gara-gara tak ada yang mengawasi," lanjutnya.

"Maafkan ketidakmampuan kami menjaga wilayah selagi Anda pergi, Nona Besar," kata Chaka dengan wajah malu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Chaka. Aku yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kalian," kata Robin dengan wajah merasa bersalah sudah membuat tangan kanannya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Tidak, kami memang sedikit lalai karena Nona tidak ada di rumah. Semua tanggung jawab jatuh pada kami," kata Chaka bersikeras.

Robin menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita sama-sama salah," kata Robin menyerah. Kadang-kadang bawahannya memang sangat keras kepala.

Vivi dan Nami terkikik melihat interaksi Robin dan lelaki kepercayaannya. "Chaka memang begitu, Robin," kata Vivi masih tertawa kecil. "Kadang-kadang bisa membuat kita pusing sendiri dengan gampangnya dia menyalahkan diri sendiri, sama saja dengan Pell," lanjutnya.

"Putri Vivi…," Chaka sedikit memerah mendengar komentar mantan majikannya sebelum dia bergabung dengan Grup Ohara. Memang benar, dulu Chaka dan Pell adalah _body guard_ keluarga Nefertari. Namun, Chaka memutuskan bergabung dengan Grup Ohara untuk melindungi keluarga Nefertari dari belakang semenjak keluarga Nefertari menjalin aliansi dengan Grup Ohara yang mempelajari Poneglyph peninggalan turun-temurun keluarga Nefertari. Sedangkan Pell tetap tinggal sebagai body guard keluarga Nefertari. Keduanya menjadi penghubung kedua keluarga karena bisa dipercaya dan saling percaya satu sama lain. Apalagi Vivi dan Robin berteman akrab. Yah, meskipun aliansi kedua keluarga itu rahasia di mata rakyat biasa (habis, yang satu keluarga pejabat, satunya keluarga yakuza), tapi semua dapat berjalan lancar karena aliansi mereka bersih.

"Oya, apa kau mengabari Pell soal ketidakstabilan dunia belakang akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Robin pada Chaka lagi.

"Benar, saya juga meminta bantuan darinya kalau-kalau ada insiden aneh yang melibatkan politikus," kata Chaka kembali serius.

"Hasilnya?" tanya Nami, tiba-tiba sangat tertarik.

Chaka terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "_Banyak_, katanya."

"Misalnya?" Usopp ikut penasaran.

"Banyak politikus-politikus muda berbakat hilang atau meninggal secara misterius," Chaka memulai, "dan anehnya, semua kasusnya tidak jelas, hanya diberitakan sebagai 'kecelakaan' dan memiliki satu persamaan saja. Rencana kedepan mereka, semuanya secara langsung atau tidak langsung, bertentangan dengan kebijakan politik Crocodile," lanjut Chaka serius.

"Kalau begitu jelaslah pelaku sebetulnya," kata Nami menyimpulkan. Usopp dan Vivi mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa polisi tak bisa bergerak menangkap Crocodile dengan bukti situasi sejelas itu?" tanya Robin heran.

"Banyak petinggi pemerintah menyukai Crocodile, jadi kalau tak ada bukti konkret yang menyatakan Crocodile terlibat langsung, mustahil menangkapnya. Mereka hanya menganggap itu kebetulan," lanjut Chaka sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah, memang kelihatannya dia orang yang menyusahkan, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Sanji?" tanya Usopp kemudian, mencoba menghubungkan semua info itu dengan sobatnya yang berambut pirang bermata biru itu.

"Bukannya dengan Zoro?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Itu kan tentang One Bonez, bukan Crocodile," kata Usopp lagi.

"Makanya, kalau Bonez itu bawahan Crocodile, semua jadi nyambung, kan?" kata Nami lagi.

"Ah!" Usopp dan Vivi langsung paham.

"Crocodile menginginkan Zoro sebagai _kekuatannya_, ya?" Robin mengangguk, merasa masuk akal dengan itu.

"Kalau Zoro memang sekuat itu… oya, kata Robin, dia kan yang menghancurkan kelompok Morgan," kata Usopp setuju.

"One Bonez yang mencelakai Kuina, ternyata suruhan Crocodile. Lalu sekarang dia menculik Sanji yang secara teknis merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Zoro setelah ibunya, untuk kembali mengancam Zoro, huh? Dasar licik…!" Nami merasa kesal setelah bisa menghubungkan semuanya.

"Zoro-san sudah jadi bagian dari Topi Jerami, kan? Luffy-san sudah memutuskan begitu. Lagipula Sanji-san itu teman kita, jadi kita juga akan membantu Zoro-san menyelamatkan Sanji-san!" Vivi bertekad dengan semangat.

"Ka, kalau hanya membantu dari jauh, sih… " kata Usopp dengan wajah agak pucat.

Robin tertawa ringan. "Jadi berdebar-debar, ya? Chaka, apa kau bisa memanggil _sudara-saudara_ kita untuk membantu? Karena sepertinya kita bakal berhadapan dengan banyak orang," kata wanita dewasa itu dengan senyum cerah.

"Yah… asalkan Anda sekalian tidak bertindak nekat…," kata Chaka dengan wajah kalah. Menghentikan mereka pun sepertinya percuma. Sifat majikan-majikannya memang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita serang!" Nami mempersiapkan triple stick andalannya dan Vivi menyiapkan parfum hipnotis serta pendulumnya. Usopp dengan berat hati mengambil ketapelnya dan Robin menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang setelah melepaskan jas panjangnya.

"Nona Besar tidak membawa apa-apa?" tanya Chaka saat Robin ke luar dari mobil.

Robin menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Kau lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Chaka?" tanya Robin dengan pandangan menyipit.

Chaka sedikit memucat melihatnya. "Ma-maafkan saya…," katanya sedikit merinding. Kadang-kadang bosnya yang sekarang memang sedikit menakutkan. Iya juga, Robin adalah bos Grup Ohara yang sampai sekarang pun masih terkenal dengan sejarah dan pengetahuannya akan _sihir_.

Darah penyihir yang kental mengalir di tubuh Robin, warisan langsung dari kakeknya Profesor Nico Clover, ahli ramal, ilusi, dan hipotis yang sangat terkenal di zamannya, dan ibunya, Nico Olivia yang dulu mendapat sebutan Ratu Penyihir Jipanggu karena kemampuan sulapnya yang jenius, sangat _mustahil_ dilakukan menggunakan trik apapun. Orang-orang mengatakan Grup Ohara memelihara iblis untuk mendapat kekuatan dan ketenarannya. Gara-gara sebutan itu jugalah mereka dibenci banyak orang. Nico Robin hidup terpisah dari ibu dan kakeknya dan dirawat oleh saudara jauh ibunya sampai ia berumur delapan belas. Ia baru bergabung dengan Grup Ohara di umur dua puluh, setelah kakek dan ibunya meninggal. Ketika dia muncul pertama kali, Grup Ohara sempat heboh karena mengira ia adalah Olivia yang hidup kembali.

_Yah… setidaknya kemampuan 'sihir' itu merupakan suatu kode untuk kemampuan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh keluarga utama Grup Ohara_—pikir Chaka. _Dan kurasa, 'sihir' itu berupa gabungan dari ilmu pengetahuan, sejarah, dan teknologi, bukan ilmu sihir dalam arti harfiah._

Chaka menatap punggung anggota kelompok Topi Jerami sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting Nona Besar dan Putri Vivi bahagia," katanya pelan. Lalu Chaka pun mengambil telpon genggamnya dari saku dan mulai memencet nomor telpon markas besar Grup Ohara untuk menyebarkan pesan dari bos bahwa mereka akan berperang malam itu.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"Ace, kau yakin jalannya ke arah ini? Bukannya seharusnya kita belok ke kanan, tadi?" tanya Sanji dengan ekspresi curiga karena sekarang Ace terlihat bingung, mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Tadi aku meninggalkan tanda di sini, kok," kata Ace dengan wajah cemberut karena dicurigai begitu oleh Sanji. "Ya kan, Brook? Tadi kau juga lihat, kan?" Ace menoleh ke arah Brook.

"Eeh, jangan-jangan yang tadi pakai korek api?" tanya Brook dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Korek api?" Sanji memandang Ace dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bodoh! Kalau pakai korek api, ya jelas saja bakal hilang! Barang kecil begitu, kena angin sedikit bisa terbang kan? Lagipula berapa banyak orang yang tadi lewat sini. Mungkin saja koreknya tertendang dan hilangt entah ke mana," kata Franky dengan tampang konyol, merasa bodoh karena mempercayai Ace begitu saja.

Sanji menutup wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas. Brook tertawa salah tingkah, sedangkan Franky masih mengomel ke Ace dan si _trouble maker_ itu hanya bisa menunduk, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ya sudah, kita kembali saja ke tikungan sebelumnya. Rasanya aku ingat kita belok ke kanan, dan bukan ke kiri," kata Sanji sambil membalikkan badan. Brook dan Franky setuju saja dan hampir mengikuti langkah Sanji ketika mereka mendengar suara-suara di depan mereka, di balik tikungan yang satu lagi.

"Ada yang datang—!" seru Brook dengan suara berbisik, agak panik.

"Duh, sudah sampai sini? Cepat sekali—, tak ada tempat buat sembunyi, nih—!" Sanji jadi ikut-ikut panik.

"Bodoh, kenapa harus sembunyi? Hajar saja," kata Franky dengan ekspresi heran.

"Benar, benar, hajar saja," kata Ace setuju sambil bersiap-siap.

"Jangan! Mereka itu perempuan, Franky! Ace juga! Kuhajar kalian, kalau sampai melukai para _lady_ itu!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah berang.

_Tuh, kan… Sanji pasti jadi begitu…—_pikir Franky dan Ace bersamaan, sedangkan Brook tengah mengagumi sifat ksatria Sanji yang teramat lembut terhadap wanita.

"Yah, belum tentu perempuan, kan? Yang kami hajar tadi semua lelaki, kok," kata Franky kemudian.

"Bagus kalau ada lelaki yang bisa kuhajar. Rasanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalan pada sesuatu, nih…!" kata Sanji dengan kaki gatal ingin menendang sesuatu yang solid. Lebih bagus lagi kalau bisa membuat sesuatu itu berdarah-darah dan babak belur.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa, kau tak ada ampun untuk lelaki, Sanji-san…," Brook berkomentar sambil tertawa salah tingkah. Ace dan Franky sampai berkeringat di belakangnya.

"Ya sudah, kita lari saja ke depan kalau memang itu perempuan. Kalau lelaki, kita hajar berempat, lalu kita kembali ke lorong sebelumnya," usul Ace. Sanji dan yang lain mengangguk, setuju.

Lalu keempat orang itu menanti dengan wajah serius ketika suara-suara itu mendekat. Makin dekat, Sanji dkk dapat mengenali suara-suara itu milik lelaki. Mereka sudah memasang wajah senang karena bisa menghajar mereka sepuasnya saat mereka bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"Belok ke kanan saja, kita kan dari kiri tadi," kata salah seorang dari suara-suara di tikungan dan Sanji kenal dengan suara dengan nada bosan dan cuek itu.

"Itu Zoro!" Ace berteriak girang sebelum Sanji bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Lalu benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Zoro muncul di tikungan.

"Zoro, itu kan ke arah kiri! Gimana, sih, kamu buta arah, ya?"disusul suara Luffy yang kedengaran konyol yang sosoknya juga muncul sedetik kemudian.

"Itu yang disebut tak punya kompas internal, ya?" lalu suara Smoker juga muncul, nadanya terdengar heran, sesaat sebelum sosoknya juga muncul di hadapan Sanji dan yang lain.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sersan Smoker!" Ace berteriak kegirangan melihat teman-teman mereka dan segera lari ke arah mereka.

"Ace!" Luffy kontan menyerbu Ace saat melihat kakaknya berlari ke arahnya, menubruk dan memeluknya erat-erat sebelum dia melihat ke belakang dan matanya jadi berbinar lebih terang melihat sosok Sanji, Brook, dan franky. "Sanji! Kau selamat! Brook dan Franky juga di sini! Yaaah, Ace memang hebat! Kakakku memang keren! Kau bisa langsung menemukan Sanji!" puji Luffy dengan wajah sangat senang.

"Luffy-san!" Brook juga terlihat senang dan berlari ke arah Luffy.

"Luffy!" disusul Sanji dan Franky di belakangnya yang juga segera berlari ke arah Luffy.

"Haha, kita bisa langsung berkumpul dengan mereka tanpa susah-susah mencari," Smoker menepuk pundak Zoro sebelum dia juga bergabung dengan keramaian di depannya.

Zoro masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sanji yang sekarang sedang dipeluk Luffy. Sanji tertawa senang saat Luffy menggelitiknya dengan tangan yang ingin mengecek apa dia benar-benar baik-baik saja atau tidak. Buntutnya Sanji menendang Luffy dengan sebal karena bocah hiperaktif itu sangat keras kepala dan tak mau lepas darinya.

Zoro masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia sedikit bingung harus bagaimana. Tentu dia sadar bahwa dia berhutang maaf pada Sanji, tapi di saat seperti ini, hati kecilnya berkata bahwa minta maaf bukan ekspresi yang tepat. Perasaannya pada Sanji saat ini… kalau saja dia bisa jujur saat ini saja… pasti…

Lalu Zoro teringat akan kejadian di luar tadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia berjalan… tidak, ia berlari ke arah kerumuman di depannya, ke arah Sanji. Ia tak melepaskan pandangan dari Sanji dan tepat saat Luffy melepaskan Sanji dari pelukannya, tiba-tiba Zoro sudah ada di depan Sanji, mengejutkan kakak tirinya.

"Zoro…?" Sanji melihat dengan heran Zoro yang masih sedikit terengah-engah dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang… aneh, Sanji tak bisa membaca ekspresi dan emosinya. Namun, sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Zoro maju ke depan, meraihnya; dan sebelum Sanji sadar apa yang terjadi, Zoro sudah mendekapnya erat-erat.

Sanji melebarkan matanya dengan ekspresi sangat kaget, sedangkan Zoro hanya memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sanji. Satu tangannya melingkar melewati lengan ke punggung Sanji, tangan yang lain melingkar di leher dan bersandar di rambut pirang Sanji. "Syukurlah…," bisik Zoro dengan suara lirih yang terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Saking shoknya, Sanji sampai membeku di tempat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa detik serasa bagai setahun bagi Sanji, dan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya seolah-olah membuat di dunia itu hanya ada dirinya dan Zoro. Sanji sampai menahan nafas karena kejadian itu begitu mengejutkan, akal sehatnya sampai tak bisa mengikuti perkembangan ini.

"A…," begitu Sanji menemukan suara dan _dirinya_ lagi, wajahnya langsung meledak merah padam. "A—! Apa yang kau lakukan, Zoro!?" teriak Sanji panik dan berusaha mendorong adik tirinya supaya melepaskannya. Namun, entah kenapa, semakin Sanji berontak, makin kencang pula pelukan Zoro. Ditambah lagi wajah Zoro yang dipundaknya itu! Dari balik kemeja orensnya yang tipis, Sanji bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas dan bibir Zoro di kulitnya yang sensitif. Memikirkannya membuat wajah Sanji makin merah dan panas!

_Bo… ini pasti bohong! Zoro memelukku! Dia memelukku! Benar-benar MEMELUKKU! Yang benar saja—!?_

Sanji sampai pusing karena shok. Wajahnya sangat panas bagai terbakar. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia bereaksi begini. Padahal Luffy atau Chopper juga sering memeluknya, tapi dia tak pernah merasa seperti itu. Dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup-degup sangat kencang seolah mau meledak keluar dari tulang iganya. Tenaganya hilang dan lututnya jadi lemah. Dia jadi sulit bernafas dan pandangannya jadi kabur dan berputar.

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku bereaksi seperti anak perempuan di komik shoujo!? Jangan bikin merinding, dong!_—seketika itu akal sehat Sanji kembali dan dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya seperti semula.

"Zo-Zoro!" kali ini Sanji berteriak lebih tegas dan mendorong badan Zoro kuat-kuat sampai ia benar-benar terlepas DARI pelukan _mematikan_ itu.

Zoro berkedip sekali dan melihat wajah Sanji dengan wajah heran. "A-apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa bagaimana!? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku!?"—_Lagipula kau nyaris mencium leherku dengan wajah menempel di pundak begitu!—_protes Sanji masih dengan wajah merah padam dan kaget karena wajah Zoro terlihat bingung.

"Hah? Bukannya itu normal untuk saudara?" tanya Zoro benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Hah?" Sanji memasang muka paling aneh sedunia saat ini. Wajah bodohnya sangat komikal sampai-sampai orang-orang yang melihat mereka dengan wajah penuh minat tertawa terbahak-bahak, yah, kecuali Smoker. Si pak polisi hanya berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan dua tangan.

Sanji melotot ke arah para penonton yang masih tertawa itu dengan pelototan mematikan. "Kalau kalian tertawa terus, kutendang, nih!" ancamnya yang kontan membuat para komedian yang tergelak-gelak itu menutup mulut mereka. Yah, meskipun mereka tetap terkekeh-kekeh pelan sampai menangis saking lucunya adegan di depan mereka saat itu.

"Pak Smoker yang mengatakannya. Memeluk keluarga itu hal yang wajar, seperti yang dilakukan Luffy dan Ace," kata Zoro dengan wajah serius. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya selain dengan ibu, jadi aku tak tahu caraku benar atau tidak. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, apa kau akan mengajariku cara memeluk yang benar?" tanyanya dengan tatapan lurus tanpa cela, membuat Sanji jadi lebih salah tingkah lagi.

"Bi-biasanya… bukannya ti-tidak sampai sekencang itu… memeluk…, maksudku…-" Sanji sampai terbata-bata saking paniknya dengan kelurusan Zoro. "Ace dan Luffy itu memang sedikit…. Eh? Ini ulah Pak Smoker, ya!?" Ia langsung berteriak berang saat sadar apa yang terjadi. Ia tak menyangka Smoker akan mengatakan hal yang begitu menyesatkan pada Zoro yang masih polos itu… ugh, coret itu. Zoro dan polos itu kombinasi yang teramat ANEH!

Akhirnya Smoker tak kuat menahan tawanya dan meledak tertawa. Ia tak menyangka Zoro akan menganggap serius ucapannya tadi. Ace dan Luffy kontan kembali terbahak-bahak mengetahui kenakalan Smoker. Pak polisis bisa juga bercanda begitu. Franky dan Brook juga kembali tertawa melihat wajah Sanji yang merah padam itu meskipun mereka tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Sejujurnya mereka tak peduli, yang jelas ekspresi Sanji itu begitu tak ternilai dan itu membuat mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_Awas kalian nanti…!_—Sanji bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia bakal membalas para pelawak gagal itu berlipat-lipat setelah semuanya selesai. _Dan untuk Zoro…_

Sanji melirik Zoro yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, tapi sepertinya dia tak sadar sudah dikerjai Smoker. Ternyata ada juga orang yang secuek Luffy… mungkin lebih cuek daripada bayangannya. Yah, Sanji sadar sih. Waktu gosip tentang Sanji dan si marimo mulai merebak, Zoro juga tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Apa dia betul-betul tak peduli dengan pandangan orang di sekelilingnya tentang dirinya?

_Aku iri karena dia berpikiran begitu simpel…_ Sanji sampai menangis secara harfiah memikirkannya.

"Tidak salah kok," kata Sanji kemudian. "Apa kau khawatir, Marimo?" tanya Sanji sambil meringis, masih sedikit bersemu merah, tapi dia kelihatan lebih senang meski masih canggung.

Zoro agak terkesiap dengan perubahan ekspresi tiba-tiba dari Sanji, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi karena senyum Sanji membuat perasaannya cerah dan lega. "Tentu saja," jawab Zoro sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang tulus. "Kita kan, saudara," lanjutnya.

_I—, imut!_—pikir semua orang berbarengan, termasuk Sanji yang hanya bisa menatap Zoro dengan tampang bodoh.

"Tu-tunggu, Zoro! Yang barusan itu imut banget! Terlalu imuuut!" kata Luffy sampai berguling-guling di lantai saking gemasnya sambil menuding wajah Zoro. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Zoro malah kaget dengan itu. Ia kelihatan bingung.

_Bu… bukan cuma aku yang berpikir begitu—_pikir semuanya lagi berbarengan saat sadar mereka baru saja mengakui pendapat Luffy tanpa sadar, merasa agak lega. Bahkan Smoker yang bingung dan heran kenapa dia bisa sesaat beranggapan seperti itu tentang Zoro juga berpikiran demikian. Padahal tak ada satupun dari fisik Zoro yang bisa disebut imut atau manis. Mungkin karena ekspresi yang tadi itu sangat jarang dipertunjukkan olehnya.

"Tunggu, di mananya dari aku yang kelihatan imut?" tanya Zoro makin heran saja. Jangan-jangan mata mereka semua sudah rusak.

"Mu-mungkin itu karena kau jarang tersenyum, Zoro," kata Sanji mencoba mengambil alih kontrol suasana. Dia sendiri juga masih bingung kenapa perasaannya jadi campur aduk dan kacau begitu. Ia harus banyak berpikir dan merenung nanti untuk mencari cara mengatasi luapan emosi aneh yang mulai mengacaukan akal sehatnya itu.

"Tersenyum...?" tanya Zoro heran. "Biasanya aku juga tersenyum, kok," lanjutnya.

"Bukan seringai yang biasanya, Zoro, tapi senyum. Senyum tulus yang tadi itu terlihat sangat bagus. Kau harus lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu," kata Sanji sudah mulai tenang lagi.

"Oh…," Zoro sadar dan mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih bingung tentang senyum macam apa yang baru saja dia tunjukkan dan apa bedanya dengan yang biasanya.

"Yah, terima kasih sudah datang dan mengkhawatirkanku, Zoro," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumnya natural dan ia terlihat betul-betul senang.

Sekarang giliran Zoro yang sedikit memerah. "Sudah sewajarnya," kata Zoro mencoba berlagak _cool_.

"Sok _cool_, dasar marimo," kata Sanji sambil menggetok kepala Zoro ringan, tapi dia masih meringis dengan humor yang nyaman.

"Aduh, manis sekali persaudaraan mereka," kata Franky dengan terharu.

"Anak muda memang harus begitu, yohoho," lanjut Brook.

"Bagus kalau mereka bisa akrab," kata Smoker dengan tatapan senang.

"Padahal mereka lebih seru kalau sedang adu mulut," Luffy terkekeh ringan.

"Hus, Luffy. Jangan begitu. Sudah bagus mereka bisa baikan, kan? Kau juga tak suka bertengkar lama-lama denganku, kan, Luffy?" tanya Ace sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luffy.

"Heheh, iya, maaf, Ace," kata Luffy sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Alis papan dart," balas Zoro.

"Lumut busuk,"

"Alis keriting,"

Tiba-tiba ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Sanji dan Zoro saling menyipitkan mata dengan pembuluh vena bermunculan di atas alis mereka.

"Alga hijau!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah sebal.

"Koki genit!" balas Zoro tak kalah sebalnya.

_Nye…nyebeliiiin!_—pikir Sanji dan Zoro berbarengan dengan wajah teramat kesal dan sengit.

Lalu, seketika itu juga, perang mulut kedua saudara tiri itu pecah kembali.

"Persaudaraan indah…," Franky melihat kedua saudara yang perang mulut itu sambil menangis bodoh sekarang, Brook tertawa salah tingkah sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ahahaha! Memang mereka paling seru kalau lagi berantem!" Luffy langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perang mulut antara Sanji dan Zoro.

_Dasar bocah…—_pikir Ace dan Smoker berbarengan dengan wajah kram, bingung harus tertawa atau melempar sesuatu ke kepala kedua pria pirang dan hijau yang bertingkah seperti anak TK itu.

"Kita tinggalkan saja mereka dan keluar dari sini," kata Smoker dengan wajah sebal.

"Setuju," jawab Ace tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tunggu, Ace! Aku ikut!" Luffy menyusul, begitu pula Franky dan Brook. Sanji dan Zoro juga hampair mengikuti mereka meskipun masih saling berteriak.

"Tidak secepat itu, anak-anak," tiba-tiba saja ada suara wanita yang mengejutkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Sesaat kemudian, beberapa anak perempuan menyerbu ke lorong itu dari dua sisi, menutup jalan lari mereka!

"Sial! Aku lupa kita masih berhadapan dengan mereka!" Brook terlihat panik lagi melihat wanita-wanita itu.

"Kita hajar?" tanya Luffy.

"Jangan, Luffy! Mereka anak perempuan, tahu!" teriak Sanji mencegah.

"Terus bagaimana!?" Franky minta ide.

"Diam saja pun kita yang akan diganyang," kata Ace dengan keringat dingin di wajah.

Smoker diam saja, tapi menatap para wanita itu dengan waspada, mencoba mengkalkulasi jalan keluar yang terbaik dari masalah mereka saat ini. Dia tak ada masalah sih, mengasari wanita, terutama jika mereka penjahat, tapi Sanji sepertinya tak akan tinggal diam kalau dia pakai kekerasan. Itu yang merepotkan. Dia tak mau berbuat sia-sia dengan bertarung dulu dengan Sanji sebelum bisa menghajar perempuan-perempuan itu. Tindakan itu tak efektif dan buang-buang energi. Belum lagi kekuatan tempur Sanji itu termasuk yang _top-class_ di anggota kelompok Topi Jerami. Bisa-bisa malah dia yang babak belur duluan. Dia tak akan kalah, sih…

_Terus… bagaimana ini!?_

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**Catatan (semua istilah kali ini ditulis sambil melihat ****One Piece Wikipedia****):**

**1)**_**Nitoryu**_**:** Jurus aliran dua pedang

**2)**_**Taka Nami**_**:** Gelombang Rajawali; tambahan, dalam Bahasa Inggris, _Taka Nami_ diterjemahkan "Hawk Wave." Dalam "Hawk Eyes," _Hawk_ diterjemahkan 'elang,' tapi sebetulnya itu kurang tepat karena bahasa Inggris 'elang' seharusnya adalah "eagle."

**3)**_**Sai Kuru**_**:** Badak Berputar; dalam bahasa Inggris diterjemahkan "Circling Rhino." Nama jurus Zoro tuh lucu-lucu ya… ^^;

**4)**_**Gomu-gomu**_**:** karet-karet; kemarin lupa dijelaskan. _Gomu_ artinya karet, "rubber" dalam bahasa Inggris. Karena jadi aneh kalau diterjemahkan, jadi dibiarkan memakai nama aslinya saja.

**5)**_**Muchi**_**:** cambuk

**6)**_**Nana Jyuu Ni Pound Hou**_**:** 72 Pon Kanon—kalau diterjemahkan dari huruf Furigana; kalau dari Kanji, terjemahannya jadi 'Phoenix 72 Hasrat Dunia' dalem banget deh…

**A/N:** Iya, luna tau kalian mau protes… kenapa capter ini pendek sekali? Soalnya kalian bakal nunggu lebih lama kalau luna panjangin lagi. Luna nggak mau itu, jadi terpaksanya ya… dipotong di sini dulu, ok? Jangan ngambek dunk, kan ada porsi ZoSan yang imut di sini… ya? Yang capter lanjutannya luna bikin lebih rame deh… pertarungannya, juga ZoSan-nya, bener deh, janji. Makanya, silakan masukan pendapat kalian ke review, ocre? Luna tunggu loh~ XDD

Dengan cinta,

Lunaryu~~~


	10. Bagian 10

**A/N:** Aww, keluarnya chapter ini jauuuh lebih lama dari yang luna kira. Apa boleh buat sih… habisnya lagi sibuk ujian. Oke, daripada kelamaan, langsung aja yuk~

**Disclaimer: Seperti biasa, One Pi****ece punya Odachi seorang. Luna cuma pinjam karakternya buat memuaskan hasrat fangirl dalam benak luna…**

**Warning: **_kekerasan, bahasa kasar, perkelahian geng, dan hints shounen ai…

* * *

_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 10**

_Ba—bagaimana ini…!?_

Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, dan kawan-kawan terkepung oleh pasukan wanita Crocodile! Di satu sisi, semua lawan adalah perempuan yang tak begitu kuat, tetapi di sisi lain, merupakan kelemahan Sanji yang terbesar. Dia tak akan membiarkan teman-teman lelakinya melukai para gadis manis yang (mungkin) hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Crocodile.

"Ck…! Setidaknya kita harus bertahan supaya tidak sampai tertangkap…!" kata Zoro sambil memasang pertahanan. Dia tak tahu senjata macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan para gadis itu, tapi kalau hanya bertahan, mungkin dia bisa mengusahakannya.

"Kau tidak akan menyerang mereka?" Sanji malah terkejut dengan usul Zoro barusan. Dia pikir Zoro akan bersikeras untuk menyerang.

"Itu prinsipmu, kan? Tak akan memukul…, maksudku, menendang wanita?" kata Zoro paham. "Aku juga punya prinsip untuk tidak kabur dari lawanku siapapun itu. Meski dia wanita sekalipun. Aku tak pernah meremehkan lawanku. Kalau aku tak boleh menyerang, aku akan bertahan sebisaku," lanjut Zoro dengan tatapan yakin sambil mengawasi para perempuan di depannya.

Sanji menatapnya dengan sedikit takjub. Dia mengetahui sisi baru lagi dari adik tirinya. Zoro ternyata boleh juga. Sanji tersenyum melihatnya. "Oke. Kita bertahan dulu!" kata Sanji semangat. "Luffy, Pak Smoker! Brook, Franky, dan Ace juga, jangan menyerang, ya!" wantinya tegas.

"Hei, Sanji! Pemimpin geng ini aku, tahu! Jangan main perintah, dong!" protes Luffy sebal.

"Seharusnya kalian mengikuti kata-kata pihak berwenang dan orang yang lebih tua," komentar Smoker dengan wajah kusut.

"Aku kan bukan termasuk geng Topi Jerami, jadi aku bisa bergerak sesukaku," kata Ace cuek.

"Bukan saatnya meminta yang tak mungkin, Bang koki! Kita bakal dihajar habis-habisan sama mereka lho!" kata Franky dengan ekspresi terdesak.

"Yah, memang sih, kalau bertahan saja tak bisa menang… tapi mengasari perempuan itu kok…," Brook jadi bingung sendiri mau ikut yang mana.

"Kalian ini…!" Sanji menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Asalkan mereka tak bawa pistol atau semacamnya saja, sih…," kata Zoro kemudian dengan keringat di dahi dan pipinya. Dia terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Nah… lebih baik kalian menyerah saja sekarang, Tuan Blackleg dan…," _Double Finger_ menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan wajah penuh minat, "-target kita, Roronoa Zoro." Dia tersenyum licik ke arah pemuda itu.

Alis Zoro berkedut sekali mendengarnya. "Target…?" katanya dengan wajah berkerut kesal. "Jadi memang itu alasannya. Kalian ini…!" Zoro menggertakkan giginya dengan emosi memuncak. "Kalau ada urusan denganku, jangan libatkan orang lain!" teriaknya keras, mengejutkan Sanji dan yang lain.

"Oh… seramnya," kata _Ghost Princess_, gadis berambut pink di sebelah _Double Finger_. "Pemuda yang diinginkan bos memang hebat, ya?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kekanak-kanakan.

"Tentu saja, dia kan Roronoa si _Penghancur Geng_ yang terkenal itu," timpal gadis lain di belakangnya.

"Benar, benar, yang berhasil menghancurkan kelompok Morgan sendirian itu, kan?" beberapa gadis terkikik dengan suara menggoda.

"Ada yang bilang dia pakai _katana_ sungguhan, tuh… Menebas orang pasti asyik, ya?"

Sanji tersentak mendengarnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan wajah cemas, sedangkan Zoro hanya memasang wajah serius dan terkesan terlalu dingin dan datar. Dia sedang menutupi emosinya lagi. Apa benar yang dikatakan mereka? Apa memang benar Zoro menebas manusia dengan katana? Apa dia membunuh mereka?

"Zoro…," Sanji hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Zoro mengangkat tangannya, spontan menghentikannya.

"Itu tidak benar," kata Zoro pelan, tak melihat ke arah Sanji. "Aku hanya menghajar mereka, tapi dengan pedang kayu. _Katana_ milik Kuina terlalu berharga untuk dilumuri darah para cecunguk busuk seperti mereka," lanjutnya. "Lagipula… aku belajar ilmu pedang bukan untuk yang seperti itu," tambah Zoro dengan nada dan ekspresi yakin sambil menoleh ke arah Sanji.

Sanji terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Aku percaya kata-katamu," katanya dengan tatapan yakin juga.

Zoro tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Baru pertama ada yang berkata begitu," katanya senang.

Luffy, Ace, Smoker, Brook, dan Franky ikut tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua saudara itu.

"Fufufu, manis juga kalian berdua. Anak-anak muda memang menggairahkan, ya~," _Double Finger_ berkata lagi sambil mengeluarkan jarum panjang dari balik rambutnya.

Zoro tersentak dan bersiap-siap dengan pedang kayunya untuk menangkis semua serangan yang mungkin datang. Smoker menyiapkan psitolnya, tapi diam-diam sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya dan hanya menggunakannya sebagai tameng saja untuk bertahan dan menakut-nakuti (kalau memang mempan, sih). Luffy yang bertangan kosong memasang wajah serius, sedang Ace, Brook, dan Franky yang masih memegang beberapa peledak berniat membuat serangan kejutan dengan meledakkan tempat kosong, tapi saking penuhnya tempat itu, dia meragukan kesempatan itu akan datang.

"Bukankah ini saatnya kita menyerang?" _Ghost Princess_ mengeluarkan pisau dan petasan kecil sambil menyeringai diikuti beberapa gadis yang mengeluarkan pisau kecil, gunting, dan jarum suntik yang berisi cairan mencurigakan. Bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan cambuk.

_Seram ih…_—pikir Sanji sedikit memucat. Anak perempuan itu kadang-kadang bisa keterlaluan juga.

"Bersiaplah!" Sesaat setelah teriakan itu, para gadis menyerbu Sanji dkk dari segala arah. Disaat serangan akan segera menghantam mereka, tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak.

"TIARAP!"

Spontan, Luffy dan anggota gengnya merespon teriakan itu dengan segera merunduk. Sanji menarik Zoro supaya mengikuti gerakannya, sedangkan Luffy menarik Ace dan Smoker supaya tiarap juga. Sedetik kemudian terdengar ledakan dan sesaat setelahnya muncul asap putih yang tebal beterbangan di sekeliling mereka.

"Kyaaa! Apa ini!?" para gadis pun terkejut dengan serangan asap yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A-apa?!" Zoro juga bereaksi dengan kaget, mencoba memahami situasi. Smoker dan Ace langsung menutupi hidung dan mulut mereka supaya tak menghirup asap itu.

"Bantuan kita tiba!" Luffy berseru ceria ketika para gadis tengah ribut karena tak bisa melihat di tengah kepulan asap itu.

"Kunamakan itu _Hisatsu! White Flour Star_! (1)" Muncul suara dari lorong di arah berlawanan dengan Sanji dkk.

"Itu Usopp!" seru Sanji dengan antusias.

"Selagi mereka ribut, saatnya kabur!" Franky dan Brook melakukan toss dan seketika itu yang lain mengagguk setuju. Ini peluang besar untuk melarikan diri tanpa melukai para gadis itu.

"_Kamaitachi! _(2)"

Muncul teriakan yang lain dan tiba-tiba muncul angin besar yang menggulung asap putih Usopp dan membebaskan para gadis dari kepulan asap tepung itu.

"Sial!" teriak Franky kaget saat jalur pelarian mereka tertabrak hantaman angin itu sehingga mereka harus berhenti.

"Tidak secepat itu, bodoh," kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tertang berkaca mata bundar ala _Nobita_, yang muncul entah dari mana tetapi tiba-tiba sudah menghadang Luffy dkk dari hadapan mereka, dengan wajah sombong. Di sisinya ada kipas angin besar yang dinyalakan.

"Profesor Rachet!" teriak anak-anak perempuan, yang sekarang sudah berposisi di belakang Luffy dkk dengan wajah senang, merasa tertolong dengan kehadirannya, di sela-sela hantaman angin itu.

"Masih belum seberapa! _Karakuri Soldier_ (3)!" Sesaat setelah dia matikan kipasnya, tiba-tiba lantai di lorong itu mulai bergetar, dan dari bawah ubin terdengar suara aneh, seperti mesin yang sedang menyala. Lalu ubin-ubin keramik itu terbuka dan muncul boneka-boneka kecil yang membawa anak panah.

"Whoaaa! Apa-apaan perkembangan cerita yang seperti di film ini!?" teriak Brook panik.

"Ini bukan science fiction, kan?" komentar Ace dengan wajah kaget.

"Hahaha! Ini kreasi hebat Tuan Rachet dengan memanfaatkan bowgun dan seni membuat boneka!" Pria berkaca mata yang memanggil dirinya sendiri 'Tuan Rachet' itu berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Luffy dkk.

Melihat tampang sok pintarnya, Sanji jadi kesal. "Bodoh! Kau mau melukai gadis-gadis itu juga!?" Teriaknya berang melihat anak-anak panah besi tajam itu mengarah ke mereka.

"Itu tak bisa dihindarkan! Selalu ada korban untuk mencapai tujuan yang lebih besar!" seru Rachet dengan wajah licik.

"Dasar sinting!" umpat Zoro muak dengan gayanya.

"Silakan mengoceh sesukanya, anjing pecundang!" teriaknya sambil menekan tombol di remot aneh yang ia pegang. Seketika itu semua boneka mengarahkan sasaran ke arah Luffy dkk.

"Keren!" teriak Luffy antusias dengan mata berbinar melihat boneka-boneka itu.

"Luffy!?" Franky melihat si bocah bertopi jerami itu dengan salah tingkah. "Bukan saatnya kagum, bodoh!" teriaknya panik.

"Serang mereka!" teriak Rachet sambil menekan satu tombol lagi dari remot dan serentak seluruh anak panah lepas dari prajurit-prajurit boneka mini itu.

"GYAAAAH!" teriak Sanji dan yang lainnya sambil menutup mata dengan panik sampai tiba-tiba semua anak panah berhenti di udara dan jatuh di sekeliling mereka dengan suara berdenting-denting.

"Apa!?" seru Rachet dengan wajah sangat shok. Ia tak percaya panah-panahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Eh…?" mendengar teriakan kaget Rachet dan suara dentingan itu, perlahan-lahan, Sanji membuka mata dan di hadapannya sudah berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam sepanjang bawah bahu dengan topi koboi dan baju ketat dan span pendek ungu tua. Boot hitam berhak tinggi menutupi mata kaki hingga betisnya yang ramping. Dia berdiri anggun membelakangi Sanji dan yang lain.

"_Seis Fleur_ (4)," katanya dengan suara tenang dan berwibawa.

"R-Robin-chan!" Sanji berteriak girang dengan bola mata berubah menjadi hati berwarna pink saat melihat salah satu wanita pujaan hatinya ada di sana. Apalagi dia baru saja melindungi mereka semua.

"Robin!" Luffy juga melihat Robin dengan wajah berbinar sedang yang lain menghela nafas lega. Zoro hanya membelalakkan mata dengan kaget. Entah apa yang dilakukan wanita berambut hitam itu sampai bisa menghentikan panah-panah besi dengan tangan kosong, tapi Zoro pasti akan tahu nanti.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin kau menghentikan panah-panah kebanggaanku!?" teriak Rachet tak terima dan panik. "Tak mungkin kau menggunakan ilmu sihir, Iblis Ohara, Nico Robin! Kau pasti memakai trik!" lanjutnya berang.

Robin tersenyum dengan wajah misterius, tak terpengaruh umpatannya tentang sebutan Robin. Sepertinya lelaki itu familiar dengan wajahnya karena tahu nama dan julukannya. Dia pasti orang dari pihak 'belakang.' "Silakan saja kau pikirkan sendiri, _Profesor Rachet_," kata wanita itu sambil membalikkan badan ke arah Sanji dkk. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum penuh perhatian.

"Untung kau datang, Robin-chan!" Sanji segera berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya, hendak memberikan pelukan pada wanita yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya itu, tapi tentu saja luput karena Robin membungkuk untuk membantu Zoro berdiri.

"Ah, jadi kau, ya, pendekar pedang yang sering dibicarakan itu?" tanya Robin sambil menyipitkan matanya memandang Zoro, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Kau ini…," Zoro sedikit terbengong-bengong sebelum tiba-tiba teringat. "Ah!" dia menuding Robin dengan wajah kaget. Dia pernah bertemu wanita itu di kota tempat Morgan berkuasa dulu. Wanita itu adalah arkeolog yang memberinya informasi tentang kelakukan Morgan dan kelompoknya di kota itu. "Haha… itu caramu memanfaatkan orang?" kata Zoro sambil tertawa, merasa dibodohi sekaligus mendapat humor.

"Wah, tentang apa ya?" tanya Robin pura-pura tak tahu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sanji dan yang lain memandang Zoro dan Robin bergantian dengan wajah heran.

"Hei! Jangan anggap ini sudah selesai, ya!" teriak _Ghost Princess_ dengan wajah marah dari belakang mereka semua. "Aku masih bisa menghajar—!?" Tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget dan sedikit memucat. "A-apa…!? Aku kok… kenapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak—!?"

"Ah…! Aku juga—!" _Double Finger_ mencoba menggerakkan badannya, tapi tak bisa.

Lalu sekelebat kilauan cahaya terlihat dari sekeliling mereka dan tiba-tiba saja mereka bisa melihatnya. "A-apa-apaan benang-benang ini!?" Sekujur tubuh mereka telah terikat benang-benang yang tipis dan halus, hampir tak terlihat, dan sangat kuat, membuat gerakan mereka terkunci sama sekali.

"Wah, ketahuan…," kata Robin sambil tersenyum kecil, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan triknya ketahuan.

"Benang—!?" Rachet tersentak dan melihat bahwa panah-panahnya juga terikat benang tipis yang lengket, terhubung dengan lantai dan langit-langit. "Sejak kapan…!?"

"Rahasia, dong. Mana mungkin penyihir membuka rahasianya di depan umum?" kata Robin dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ck…! Awas kau!" Rachet menekan tombol sekali lagi dari remotnya dan kali ini boneka-boneka itu terisi lagi dengan anak panah besi baru.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" seru Smoker keras dan sesaat kemudian, dia menembaki boneka-boneka itu hingga hancur dengan pistolnya yang sudah diisi ulang.

"Ha! Kau hancurkan pun percuma karena aku mempunyai banyak cadangan! _Karakuri Switch_ (5)!" Rachet menekan tombol lain dan boneka-boneka itu lalu berputar secara vertikal di lantai, memunculkan boneka baru dari balik boneka yang rusak.

"Apa!?" teriak Smoker kaget.

"Akan kuhancurkan dengan bom!" Ace berteriak dan bersiap melempar bom mungilnya, tapi langsung dihentikan Brook dan Franky dengan menubruk Ace sampai jatuh.

"Jangan! Nanti kita ikut hancur!" teriak keduanya berbarengan.

"Uwaaah! Kalian ini nggak sopan, deh!" teriak Ace kesal dan salah tingkah tertimpa dua orang yang besar (Franky) dan tinggi (Brook) itu.

"Hahaha! Kali ini tamat riwayat kalian!" seru Rachet antusias saat akan menekan tombol peluncurnya lagi.

"Jangan senang dulu! _Thunder Bolt… __TEMPO_!" Ada teriakan lagi dari belakang Luffy dkk. Sesaat kemudian, semua boneka Rachet dan kipasnya langsung korslet.

"Apa!?" Rachet berteriak lagi dengan wajah making shok.

"Suara itu…!" Sanji menoleh dan melihat Nami yang berdiri anggun dengan tongkat birunya yang diputar-putar di satu tangan, bagai seorang cheerleader yang sangat cantik. "Nami-swan~!" Mata Sanji yang berubah jadi hati sampai lepas dari lubang matanya.

"Listrik dari tongkatku ini sekuat listrik dari generator tiang listrik, lho!" kata Nami dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan lupa yang membuat dan memodifikasinya adalah aku!" Usopp berdiri di belakang Nami dengan sok bangga, tapi posisinya entah kenapa semakin menjauh.

"Nami, Usopp!" teriak Luffy girang.

"Kami datang, semuanya!" kata Nami sambil melambai senang.

"Nami-swaaan!" Sanji langsung menari-nari dengan girangnya.

"Problem lawan perempuan terselesaikan, ya?" kata Ace sambil tersenyum lega.

"Dan senjata-senjata aneh ilmuwan sinting itu juga sudah dibereskan," lanjut Smoker sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kita tinggal pergi, kan?" tanya Brook penuh harap.

"Sebelumnya, kita hajar orang itu dulu," kata Franky sambil menyeringai melihat Rachet yang sudah hampir terkencing-kencing di celana, sambil meremas buku-buku jarinya yang besar itu.

"Jangan sampai mati. Aku butuh dia untuk diinterogasi," kata Smoker mewanti.

"YAY! Aku juga ikut!" teriak Luffy girang karena bisa ikut menghajar.

"Hiii!" Tentu saja Rachet berusaha kabur dari nasib menyedihkan yang bakal menimpanya, dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Tunggu, ilmuwan sialan! Biarkan aku menghajarmuuu!" teriak Luffy dan Franky berbarengan selagi mengejar Rachet dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Sanji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luffy memang selalu antik, sekarang ditambah Franky yang sama gilanya.

"Sial! Mr. Zero tak akan membiarkan kalian lolos begitu saja! Terutama kau, Roronoa Zoro!" teriak _Double Finger_ marah, membuat Sanji menoleh ke aranya, tapi Zoro tak menggubrisnya.

"Coba saja kabur sekarang, dan lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang di sekelilingmu nantinya!" ancam _Ghost Princess_ dengan seringai menyeramkan.

Zoro kontan menoleh ke arah gadis-gadis itu dengan wajah seram begitu mendengar ancaman bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan terlibat bahaya lagi. "Sampaikan saja pada si buaya berngsek itu. Kalau sampai dia berani menyentuh teman-teman atau keluargaku, biar kuakhiri hidupnya dengan tanganku sendiri," ancamnya balik dengan suara rendah yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Zoro…," Sanji bergumam pelan melihat wajah marah Zoro dengan sedikit khawatir karena dia tahu pikiran macam apa yang ada di balik wajah marah itu. Zoro pasti sangat cemas. Kalau saja mereka bisa membereskan Crocodile sekarang juga… tapi mencarinya akan makan waktu dan belum tentu dia masih ada di markas itu.

"Tenang saja, kalian berdua," Smoker tiba-tiba angkat bicara, menarik perhatian Zoro dan Sanji. "Kita punya banyak saksi kalau Crocodile terlibat kasus ini secara langsung. Jalur hukum pasti bisa membereskannya," katanya menenangkan.

Wajah Sanji langsung menjadi cerah mendengarnya. "Syukurlah!" katanya tampak senang.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita bisa pulang sekarang!" kata Ace sambil menggeliat. "Seru juga kalau ada yang seperti ini sekali-kali," katanya sambil meringis.

"Biacara apa sih, Ace? Yang seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu terjadi kalau Sanji lebih hati-hati!" kata Usopp sambil mendengus jengkel.

"Aah, bicara apa kau, Usopp! Kok malah menyalahkan aku, sih! Kan, aku yang jadi korban!" kata Sanji sebal.

"Korban apanya! Kau kan KO gara-gara lawanmu perempuan," balas Usopp dengan wajah aneh.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting kita bisa pulang sekarang," kata Nami sambil menghela nafas melerai mereka.

"Baik, Nami-swaaan!" teriak Sanji sangat setuju dengan mata berubah jadi bentuk hati lagi.

"Dia memang jadi bodoh kalau soal perempuan, sih," kata Ace sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Yohohoho, Sanji-san memang seorang pemuda jantan," kata Brook sambil tertawa.

"Yang benar sih, genit," Robin menimpali sambil tersenyum kalem dan semuanya, kecuali Sanji yang tak sadar sedang digunjingkan dan Luffy serta Franky yang masih mengejar Rachet, langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya di sini sedang asyik," tiba-tiba seseorang bicara dan kontan mengejutkan semuanya.

"Hyaaah!" Nami tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"Nami-san!" Sanji sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba seorang lelaki muncul di belakang Nami yang sekarang memelintir tangannya ke belakang.

"Sanji! Nami!" Usopp yang kaget dan panik segera berlari ke arah mereka disusul Ace, Robin, Smoker, Brook, dan Zoro.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Nami-san!?" Sanji hendak segera menendang penyergap Nami, tapi terpaksa berhenti saat lelaki pirang bertubuh besar dan berwajah sombong itu bicara.

"Eit, lebih baik kau tidak sembarangan bergerak kalau tak mau gadis ini mati, bocah Blackleg," kata lelaki itu sambil menodongkan pistol di kepala Nami yang kontan berwajah pucat pasi saat mulut pistol itu menempel di pelipisnya.

"Kau…! _Thunder_!?" Sanji tak percaya orang itu masih bisa bergerak setelah menerima tendangannya dengan telak.

"Siapa itu!?" Ace terlihat sedikit panik melihat Nami disandera lelaki asing.

"Itu _Thunder_! Orang terdekat Crocodile setelah _Blade_!" kata Brook dengan wajah cemas.

_Blade?_—Zoro merasa familiar dengan nama kode itu.

"Huh, aku bukan tipe orang yang segan menembak kalau memang itu perlu," kata _Thunder _dengan wajah mengejek.

"Brengsek…! Lepaskan Nami-san!" teriak Sanji geram.

"Kalau kau mau ke sini dengan tenang dan menurut untuk ditangkap, akan kulepas gadis ini," ujar _Thunder_ lagi dengan seringai licik.

"Ugh… kurang ajar…!" Sanji menurunkan kakinya dan menggertakkan giginya. "Aku mengerti, jadi jangan lukai Nami-san!" kata Sanji tegas dan serius.

"Bagus, kemarilah pelan-pelan," kata _Thunder_ merasa di atas angin.

"Sa-Sanji-kun…," Nami merintih pelan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tenang, Nami-san. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum.

"Sanji...!" Ace dan Usopp terlihat sangat khawatir dan Zoro menggenggam pedang kayunya erat-erat.

Robin menggerakkan jarinya sedikit, bermaksud menggunakan lebih banyak benang, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditahan dan sebuah pisau muncul dari balik lehernya.

"Lebih baik Kau tidak macam-macam, Nona, atau kepalamu akan jatuh ke tanah," kata lelaki yang mengancamnya itu dengan suara mengejek juga.

"Ah!" Robin terkejut saat tangannya juga dipelintir seperti halnya Nami.

"Robin!" Usopp dan Ace langsung waspada dan Smoker siap menembak penyerang yang satu lagi, tapi tentu saja dia berhenti dan berdecak saat melihat pisau di leher Robin.

"Robin-chan!?" Sanji menoleh dan sangat kaget saat melihat Robin tertangkap oleh pria botak itu. "Licik! _Blade,_ lepaskan Robin-chan!" Sanji hendak segera berlari ke arah Robin dan menolongnya juga, tapi...

"Kalau kau ke sana, gadis ini tewas, bocah!" Ancaman Thunder membuat Sanji berhenti ditempat dan kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan waspada.

"Celaka…! kenapa aku tak melihatnya tadi?" kata Smoker dengan cemas. Sekarang jadi ada dua orang sandera.

"Kau…!" Zoro terpearanjat saat melihat pria yang menyandera Robin itu. "Bones…!" dia menggertakkan giginya dengan amarah memuncak.

"Wah, kau masih ingat padaku rupanya, Roronoa Zoro?" Bones yang memakai nama kode _Blade_ itu menyeringai ke arah Zoro sekarang.

"Mana mungkin lupa…! Orang yang membunuh Kuina ada di hadapanku sekarang…! Aku tak akan puas sebelum bisa menghajarmu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" teriak Zoro berang.

"Coba saja, sebagai gantinya, kali ini wanita ini yang akan mati," Bones terkekeh.

Zoro membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Robin menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Tangannya masih dipelintir dan sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan. "Jangan lukai dia!" teriak Zoro geram.

"Tentu saja, asalkan kau kemari dan menyerahkan diri dengan tenang," kata Bones masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Zoro mencoba mengatur nafas dan dentum jantungnya yang menderu. Dia ingin sekali mengamuk dan menghantam wajah orang itu dengan pedang kayunya, tetapi dia masih bisa menahan diri karena nyawa Robin dalam bahaya. Dia tak boleh gegabah.

"Aku mengerti," kata Zoro pelan sambil mengencangkan genggaman tinjunya, menahan amarah.

"Zoro!" Ace dan Smoker, juga Usopp berteriak dengan wajah cemas. Sedangkan Brook tak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat situasi ini.

"Tak apa," kata Zoro dengan wajah mencoba untuk tenang. Amarah dan kepanikan tak akan membawa hasil yang baik. Kalau dia bisa tetap tenang dan memperhitungkan situasi, mungkin dia bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik. Dalam situasi seperti ini, dia harus bisa berkepala dingin. Itu yang selalu diajarkan gurunya, Yuu. Lagipula…, "Aku tak mau ada lagi yang terluka gara-gara aku," lanjutnya pelan seraya mengatur nafas.

"Buang senjatamu, bocah," kata Bones memerintahkan dan Zoro pun meletakkan pedang kayunya di lantai. Pilihan terbaik sekarang adalah menurut sambil mencari celah untuk membebaskan Robin dari cengkeramannya. "Sekarang maju pelan-pelan kemari," lanjutnya. Zoro bergerak maju pelan-pelan sampai dia ada di hadapan Bones, tak melepaskan pandangan dari penjahat itu.

"Lepaskan dia," kata Zoro dengan nada suara yang cukup kalem.

"Heh, segera, setelah kau kuseret ke hadapan Mr. Zero," kata Bones lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau juga, pirang!" _Thunder_ melempar Nami ke samping dan menangkap tangan Sanji sambil menodongkan pistol di kepalanya sekarang.

"Ck!" Sanji berdecak kesal saat kembali ke posisi sebagai sandera, tetapi dia lega Nami sudah dibebaskan.

"Ayo jalan!" perintah _Thunder_, "-dan kalian, jangan coba-coba bergerak, atau akan ada yang benar-benar mati kali ini," ancamnya kepada Smoker serta teman-teman Sanji dan Zoro yang hanya bisa melihat saat mereka diseret sebagai sandera.

"Ke mana sih, Luffy di saat begini…!?" bisik Ace kesal karena adiknya malah menghilang di saat genting begini.

"Tadi dia mengejar Rachet, kan?" kata Smoker sambil menghela nafas lemas. Lama-kelamaan ini jadi sangat merepotkan.

"Apa Sanji-san, Zoro-san, dan Robin-san akan baik-baik saja?" Brook terlihat sangat cemas.

"Nami, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Usopp sambil membantu Nami berdiri.

"Iya… tapi Sanji-kun, Zoro dan Robin…!" Nami hampir menangis memikirkan nasib ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Memang sedikit berbahaya, tapi kita masih punya _dia_. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu," kata Usopp berbisik.

"Oh, benar juga…," kata Nami sambil mengangguk, teringat pada satu sobat mereka yang belum muncul. "Dia mengambil rute lain, sih…."

"Kita akan mengikuti mereka, kan, Smoker?" tanya Ace dengan berharap-harap.

"Tentu saja, tapi kita harus mengatur jarak. Jangan sampai terlihat. Mereka punya sandera," kata Smoker.

"Kalau begitu, Nami dan Usopp cari Luffy dan Franky. Aku, Smoker, dan Brook akan mengikuti para penjahat itu," kata Ace. Mereka mengangguk dan berpencar ke dua arah.

**OoooZxSoooO**

_Blade_ yang menyandera Robin di depannya, lalu Thunder yang memaksa Sanji berjalan di depannya dengan mulut pistol menempel tepat di atas tulang belakangnya, dan keduanya yang memaksa Zoro berjalan di depan mereka dengan kedua sandera itu, tengah berjalan dalam kesunyian menuju ruangan tempat Crocodile menunggu.

Zoro melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari rute yang bisa mereka gunakan seandainya dia bisa membebaskan Sanji dan Robin dulu. Namun, sepertinya lorong itu hanya dibuat sejalur tanpa tikungan. Satu-satuya jalan untuk lari ada di belakang mereka. Bagaimana pun caranya, setelah mereka masuk ke ruangan Crocodile, dia harus bisa membuat kedua orang sandera pergi duluan.

_Aku tak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama_—pikir Zoro serius. Kali ini dia akan melakukannya dengan benar. Dulu dia harus ikut kabur dengan Kuina karena tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ada banyak 'teman' di belakangnya. Mereka akan mengamankan Sanji dan Robin setelah dia membebaskan mereka. Dia bisa tinggal dan membereskan semuanya sendiri setelah itu. _Kali ini pasti…!_

"Kita sudah sampai," kata _Blade_ tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. _Thunder_ berhenti selangkah di depannya dan Zoro menoleh ke arah mereka dengan serius.

"Hei, bosmu ada urusan denganku saja, kan? Lepaskan Sanji dan gadis itu," kata Zoro lagi.

"Mana bisa? Kau tak akan diam kalau tak ada sandera, Roronoa. Kami sudah tahu sifatmu. Kau pikir kenapa aku menculik gadis itu dua tahun lalu?" _Blade_ menyeringai lagi ke arah Zoro dan mata Zoro berkedut sekali melihatnya.

"Lagipula, bos kami juga ada perlu dengan Nico Robin," kata _Thunder_ sambil tersenyum saat_ Blade_ menarik rambut Robin ke belakang.

"Hei! Jangan kasar pada Robin-chan!" Sanji berteriak marah dan mendapat pukulan keras di pipinya oleh gagang pistol _Thunder._

"Kau diam saja, pirang! Kalau bukan karena kau orang yang akan menjadi kunci pengendalian Roronoa, kau sudah mati dari kemarin!" teriak _Thunder_ kesal.

"Brengsek…!" Sanji menggertakkan giginya dengan mata menyala marah.

"Hei, hei, jangan kasar pada tamuku, dong." Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari balik dinding sebelum sebuah pintu rahasia muncul dan terbuka perlahan. Di dalamnya terdapat ruangan megah dengan singgasana emas di tengah ruangan. Crocodile duduk di atasnya dikelilingi patung dan perhiasan yang tampak mahal dan kalau mau jujur, baik Sanji, Zoro, maupun Robin berpikir kalau itu sangat norak.

_Orang yang tidak beres—_pikir mereka berbarengan dengan wajah agak aneh, kecuali Robin yang bisa memasang wajah dingin karena terbiasa menyimpan hal untuk diri sendiri.

"Kami membawa mereka, Mr. Zero," kata _Blade_ dengan wajah hormat.

"Kerja bagus, _Blade, Thunder_. Kalian memang orang-orangku yang terbaik," kata Crocodile dengan senyum senang. "Nah," lalu dia menoleh ke arah Zoro yang memandangnya dengan wajah serius. "Ini kali pertama kita bertemu secara langsung, ya, Roronoa Zoro," sapanya dengan wajah sok ramah.

"Cara bertemu yang paling tak sopan, tepatnya," kata Zoro sambil memicingkan mata dengan sengit.

"Hei, jaga ucapanmu di depan Mr. Zero!" teriak_ Blade_ geram, tetapi Crocodile hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tipe orang dengan harga diri tinggi yang paling sulit dikendalikan," kata Crocodile dengan wajah sangat tertarik. "Yah, tapi bukannya itu yang membuat segalanya jadi lebih menarik? Kalau aku membuatmu menjilat sepatuku, dengan wajah seperti apa kau akan melakukannya?" katanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Enak saja! Adanya aku akan meludah di wajahmu!" teriak Zoro marah.

"Menarik, coba saja kau lakukan," kata Crocodile menantang. "Berlutut; atau _Thunder_, tembak kaki si pirang itu."

Sanji dan Zoro langsung memasang wajah horor.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Thunder menyeringai seraya mengarahkan pistolnya ke kaki Sanji.

_Sial—!_ Sanji tak sempat bereaksi ketika Thunder akan menarik pelatuknya, dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika…

"JANGAN!" Zoro berteriak sambil berlutut.

"Stop," Crocodile menghentikan _Thunder_ dan bawahannya pun berdecak karena harus berhenti.

Zoro sampai terengah-engah dan detak jantungnya menderu. Panik mulai menyerangnya. Penjahat ini benar-benar serius. Dia akan membunuh Sanji kalau dia tidak menurut. Lalu, kalaupun dia bisa menolong Sanji, masih ada Robin yang harus ditolongnya. "Sial…!" dia meninju lantai di depannya dengan marah. Dia tak bisa melindungi orang dengan harga diri. Dia harus membuangnya…!

_Zoro…! Sampai seperti itu…!_—Sanji melihat adik tirinya dengan wajah kesal. Apa sih yang sedang dia lakukan!? Bukannya dia bisa menghajar orang-orang ini!? Kenapa dia merendahkan diri sampai sejauh itu hanya gara-gara Sanji!? Ditembak atau dipukul sekalipun, Sanji pasti masih bisa bertahan!

"Jangan main-main!" Sanji berteriak keras dengan wajah marah, mengejutkan Zoro dan para penangkapnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Marimo!? Kau bisa menghajar mereka! Kau kan tidak sedang terikat!"

"Tentu saja dia terikat," kata Crocodile sambit tersenyum. "Dia terikat dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'kemanusiaan' dan 'kasih sayang.' Padahal dia bisa saja lari, tapi karena orang yang berharga baginya ada di sini, dia tak bisa lari. Orang yang tak sayang nyawa sendiri, tapi menjunjung tinggi nyawa orang lain. Kalau saja dia ikut denganku, 'ikatan' yang mengikatnya dan menjadi kelemahannya itu bisa dilepas, dan dia bisa jadi lebih kuat lagi."

"Kau salah…!" Zoro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Crocodile dengan mata menyala-nyala. "Ikatan itu bukan kelemahan…! Mereka mengajariku, ikatan itu ada… untuk menjadi 'kekuatan'!"

"Mungkin juga," kata Crocodile, "-kekuatan bagiku untuk membangun dunia baru," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai sekarang sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Robin. "Ah… Nico Robin," sapa lelaki buaya itu dengan wajah senang. "Sudah lama aku mencarimu, puteriku," lanjutnya pelan dan kontan Zoro serta Sanji membelalakkan mata mereka mendengarnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tak punya ayah penjahat sepertimu," kata Robin dengan senyum yang terlalu dipaksakan.

"Kau jadi dingin… padahal selama sepuluh tahun kau hidup denganku," kata Crocodile lagi sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Kalau kau sebut neraka itu tempat tinggalku, pasti ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu," kata Robin lagi dengan wajah marah.

"Robin-chan…!" Sanji melihat Robin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yah, tapi pilihanku tepat waktu melepaskanmu saat kau berumur 18 tahun. Kau kembali ke keluarga Ohara dan dididik sampai menjadi pemimpin dunia belakang yang hebat. Kurasa kau cukup bersenang-senang, sekarang sudah waktunya kau kembali kepadaku kan, _Miss All Sunday_?"

"Hah, jadi itu rencanamu?" tanya Robin dengan wajah sengit dan marah. "Pantas saja aku merasa aneh waktu kabur… tak ada halangan sama sekali. Jadi tujuanmu adalah merenggut kekuatan Ohara setelah aku kembali dan menjadi pemimpinnya? Kau tak bisa mempengaruhi kakekku, rupanya, jadi kau mau menggunakan aku?"

"Pilihan kata yang buruk, anakku. Aku melepasmu agar kau mengenal dunia," kata Crocodile lagi. "Sudah wajar kalau aku ingin puteriku satu-satunya kembali padaku, kan?" lanjutnya tak tergoyahkan.

"Jangan bercanda...! Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kembali ke tempatmu!" Robin berteriak marah.

"Anjing peliharaan yang nakal akan dihukum," kata Crocodile dengan wajah sedikit berkerut. "Pukul dia, _Blade_."

"Sesuai keinginanmu," kata Blade sambil menyeringai dan memukul pipi Robin dengan tinju sampai ia terjatuh.

"Robin-chan!? Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Robin-chan!?" Sanji memberontak dan hampir saja dia lepas saat _Thunder_ menembakkan pistolnya di dekat kakinya. Dentumannya mengejutkannya hingga dia terdiam lagi.

"Jangan macam-macam kalau kau tak ingin kakimu jadi berlubang!" desis _Thunder_ serius.

"Kalian…! Dia itu perempuan, tahu!?" teriak Zoro marah.

"Jadi kenapa? Terakhir kali kulihat, terluka masih lebih baik daripada mati setelah susah payah kau tolong," kata Crocodile lagi dengan seringai kejam.

Zoro membelalakkan mata dengan shok. "Kau…! Di mobil itu… jangan-jangan…!!"

"Benar, aku yang ada di mobil itu, Roronoa, bukan Bones," sahut Crocodile sambil mendesis. "Aku yang membunuh teman kecilmu," lanjutnya tanpa perasaan.

"Crocodile—!!" Amarah Zoro makin memuncak, dan dia hampir saja kehilangan kontrol kalau saja teriakan itu tidak datang.

"Aku sudah dapat pengakuanmu, Crocodile!"

Crocodile dan para bawahannya serta Robin, Sanji, dan Zoro terkejut mendengar suara tinggi seorang gadis. Lalu tiba-tiba dari langit-langit, seorang gadis berambut biru panjang melompat turun ke tengah ruangan.

"Vi—Vivi-chan!?" Sanji berteriak sangat kaget dan Zoro melihatnya dengan tak percaya.

"Wah, wah, ini benar-benar suatu kejutan…. Tak kusangka puteri Nefertari datang ke kediamanku dengan cara seperti ini. Ayahmu tak akan senang kalau puterinya memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin," kata Crocodile tetap tenang.

"Diam, kau! Dasar penjahat!" umpat Vivi kesal. "Crocodile!" gadis cantik berwibawa yang bagai puteri itu menunjuk pria di depannya dengan wajah marah. "Semua ucapanmu dan gambar kekerasan yang kau lakukan dan rencanakan saat ini sudah kurekam dalam video! Ini adalah bukti nyata semua kejahatan yang sudah kau lakukan! Aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara untuk selamanya!" lanjutnya geram.

"Wah, ini hanya suatu kesalahpahaman. Aku hanya menghukum para tikus yang masuk ke rumahku secara ilegal," kata Crocodile.

"Percuma, kau sudah mengakui kalau kau membunuh sahabat Zoro-san!" teriak Vivi.

"Itu hanya kecelakaan mobil, dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab," kata Crocodile lagi.

"Mana mungkin polisi percaya! Smoker-san juga ada di sini, dan dia siap bersaksi untuk menyingkirkanmu dari jalan, Tuan Politisi," kata Vivi dengan wajah penuh percaya diri.

Crocodile menatap gadis cilik itu dengan wajah tak senang. "Jadi… apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengeluarkanku dari situasi menyusahkan ini?" tanya Crocodile lagi.

"Ayo bernegosiasi," kata Vivi sambil mengeluarkan disc rekaman dari sakunya. "Di dalam disc ini adalah semua bukti kejahatanmu. Akan kutukar untuk kebebasan teman-temanku," katanya dengan wajah serius. "Kami akan diam setelahnya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir hal ini bocor keluar."

"Heh… hahahaha!" Crocodile tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah sok pintar. "Itu disc kosong, kan, Nona? Mana bisa kau mendapatkan semua bukti lantas menyimpannya dalam kepingan menyedihkan itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Kau terlalu naif," lanjutnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Teknologi sekarang cukup canggih, Crocodile. Ada _handycam_ yang bisa langsung membakar CD saat merekam," kata Sanji dengan tampang aneh. Crocodile terdiam mendengarnya. "Ah… jangan-jangan… kau ini _gaptek_, ya?" lanjutnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Diam, kau! Bocah sok pintar!" teriak Crocodile dengan wajah agak memerah, entah karena marah atau malu. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat koran besok pagi memuat berita utama "Puteri Nefertari Tewas Terjebak Baku Tembak Perampokan di Kediaman Politisi?" lanjutnya dengan seringai sengit.

"Keras kepala," kata Vivi lagi sambil mendengus. "Pell, kau dengar itu? Lekas kirim pernyataan barusan ke kantor polisi," katanya sambil membetulkan intercom yang ada di telinganya.

"Apa!?" Crocodile sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati dalam bicara, Tuan Politisi Crocodile. Ada juga yang disebut alat penyadap zaman sekarang ini," kata Vivi dengan wajah senang bisa menjebak buaya itu. "Percakapan kita bisa terdengar dari luar, dan Pell akan mengirimkan rekamannya ke kantor polisi. Meskipun kau membunuh kami di sini dan berniat mengklamufasekannya lagi, percuma saja karena bukti nyata sudah ada. Seumur hidup kau akan dikejar-kejar polisi dengan titel sebagai pembunuh dan penjahat negara!" vonisnya geram.

"Bocah cilik kurang ajar…!" Crocodile kelihatan sangat marah sekarang. "Baiklah, kalau memang kau memilih mati untuk menangkapku, tapi jangan lupa, aku memiliki lebih dari dua ribu orang pengikut di luar sana. Kau pikir tikus-tikus seperti kalian bisa lolos? Akan kubungkam semua orang yang mengetahui aib ini hari ini juga!"

"Fu-fufufu," tawa Robin menarik perhatian Crocodile dan yang lain. "Dua ribu pengikut, ya?" lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Crocodile dengan senyum misterius. "Mungkin kau perlu menghitung lagi berapa jumlahnya, Tuan Crocodile… sebab dunia belakang tidak sebaik dan seindah perkiraanmu," katanya lagi dengan wajah penuh percaya diri. "Kalau CP-9 dan pengikut Ohara diam-diam bergerak membereskan mereka… kira-kira berapa orang yang akan tersisa, ya?"

"Apa?" Crocodile tampak sangat kaget mendengarnya. "CP-9…katamu?!"

**OoooZxSoooO**

Di luar markas Crocodile….

"Waktunya menghajar mangsa, ya?" Kaku, si _Pinokio_ pirang berhidung panjang bermata indah yang memakai topi baseball hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam meremas-remas buku-buku jarinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau itu bisa saja bicara seram dengan ekspresi seperti itu," kata Jyabura, pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang, serta kumis hitam dan berbaju serba hitam juga, berkata dengan wajah sedikit pucat melihat temannya.

"Bicara apa kau, ini harus dinikmati, kan? Sudah lama kita tidak beraksi di depan, chapapa!" lanjut Fukuro, pria gendut pendek dengan rambut pirang yang juga berpakaian serba hitam sambil terkekeh senang.

"Kita di sini bukan untuk bermain. Ini pekerjaan serius," kata Blueno, pria berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut hitam yang berbentuk seperti tanduk banteng, dengan wajah serius sambil mendengus.

"Mana Lucci?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah setengah bosan.

"Kurasa dia tak akan datang. Dia masih ada dendam pribadi dengan si Topi Jerami, sih," kata Kumadori, pria besar berambut silver dengan wajah bermake-up riasan ala kabuki sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Tentu saja, dia juga berpakaian serba hitam seperti yang lain.

"Ahaha, dendam pribadi, ya?" Paulie, lelaki berkumis dengan rambut pirang sebahu tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Paulie? Kau kan bukan CP-9," kata Jyabura dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa boleh buat dong, Pak Ice Burg memintaku ikut untuk melihat perkembangan penyelidikan Franky. Eh, tak tahunya kita malah disuruh bertempur segala… Kurir dari Ohara yang mirip Pharaoh itu yang menyampaikan permintaan bantuan resmi. Lalu ada kabar dari keluarga Nefertari juga kalau putri Vivi ikut terlibat. Di tambah lagi sepertinya Luffy dan kawan-kawan juga di sana. Kabarnya sih, Sanji diculik si politisi jahat karena suatu hal," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jaringan informasimu luar biasa seperti biasanya, ya?" kata Kaku sambil tertawa.

"Yah… yang jelas, kita harus mengalahkan mereka, kan?" Kalifa menunjuk di hadapan mereka orang-orang mencurigakan dengan tato BW di lengan kanan mereka.

"Hal mudah," kata Blueno dengan cool.

"Kita bakal membuat hujan darah nih," kata Jyabura menyeringai.

"Chapapa! Ayo segera mulai!" dan serangan pertama dari pihak CP-9 pun dilancarkan oleh Fukuro.

**OoooZxSoooO**

"CP-9…! Seharusnya mereka sudah dibungkam pihak pemerintah!" teriak Crocodile dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Memang, tapi Wali Kota Grandline, Ice Burg, masih mempekerjakan mereka secara rahasia," kata Robin lagi. "Bantuanmu tak akan pernah datang, Crocodile," lanjutnya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Hah… hahaha," Crocodile tertawa lagi. "Ya sudahlah. Toh mereka bisa digantikan," katanya lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Lagipula aku masih punya kartu As," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Zoro. "Nah, Roronoa, bungkam mulut putri sok tahu itu atau kakak tirimu yang ada di sana mati," katanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa!?" Zoro melihat ke arah Crocodile dengan tak percaya.

"Crocodile, kau—!" Vivi melotot ke arah pria buaya itu dengan wajah sengit.

"_Thunder_," Crocodile memberi isyarat pada bawahannya.

"Siap," kata _Thunder_. Lalu sebelum semuanya sempat bereaksi, 'DOOOR!!' dia menembak lengan kiri Sanji.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Sanji kaget sekaligus kesakitan ketika peluru menembus lengan atas Sanji.

"Sanji!" Zoro berteriak keras sambil memasang wajah horor sedangkan Vivi menjerit ketakutan dan Robin membelalakkan mata dengan ngeri ketika Sanji jatuh ke lantai sambil mengerang dan memegangi lengannya, darah merembes dari kemejanya hingga membasahi lantai. Melihat wajah Sanji yang sangat kesakitan itu Zoro langsung kalap. "Bedebah!" dengan kecepatan yang akan mengejutkan para pembalap profesional F1, Zoro menyambar salah satu tongkat yang ada di patung dan secepatnya mengarahkan serangan ke arah Bones.

_Ittō-Ryū__ (6)… San Jū Roku Pondo Hō (7)!_—Zoro memposisikan tongkat itu secara mendatar di depannya, tepat di atas bahu, lalu ia gerakan tongkatnya membentuk gerakan melingkar dengan cepat, membuat perbedaan tekanan di udara sekelilingnya hingga terjadi ruang hampa. Ia arahkan serangan udara itu ke _Thunder_ dengan cepat sehingga baik Bones maupun Thunder tak sempat bereaksi dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Hantaman keras angin berkecepatan tinggi dengan ruang hampa menghasilkan luka sayatan di tangan _Thunder_ yang memegang pistol. "OW!" Si sombong pun berteriak kaget ketika rasa perih menyerangnya dan dia harus melepaskan pistolnya.

Sesaat ketika pistol itu jatuh, Sanji yang telungkup di lantai bereaksi dan menendang pistol itu jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Thunder sebelum dia sempat bangkit lagi. Begitu pistol menabrak dinding di seberang ruangan, Sanji menggunakan satu tangannya yang sehat untuk tumpuan sebelum dia mengangkat badan dan kakinya tinggi-tinggi. "Beraninya kau melukai tangah seorang koki…! TIADA AMPUN!!" teriaknya pada Thunder berang sambil melotot penuh amarah sebelum ia lancarkan tendangan cangkulnya ke kepala Thunder yang kontan mengirim muka Thunder ke lantai. Lantainya sampai retak.

Sesaat kemudian Sanji menekan tangannya untuk menjadi per saat ia melompat dan mendarat di kedua kakinya lagi. "Aduh…! Sakit, nih, dasar brengsek…!" geramnya kesal melihat darah yang merembes ke bajunya.

Bones, Zoro, Vivi, Robin, bahkan Crocodile sempat terkesiap dengan kejadian barusan. Namun, Robin cepat tersadar ketika penjagaan Bones padanya juga melemah. Dengan cekatan ia keluarkan benang-benang halusnya dan dengan kecepatan yang tak kasat mata, ia ikat tangan dan kaki Bones tanpa si botak itu sadari. Selesai dengan misinya, Robin cepat-cepat menjauh dari Bones.

Ketika Bones Sadar Robin mencoba lari, ia mencoba bergerak untuk mengejar, tapi karena baik kaki dan tangannya terikat, dia malah jatuh terjungkal ke lantai. "Apa!?" teriaknya kaget.

"Itu akibatnya kalau lengah," kata Robin sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sanji-san!" Vivi segera berlari ke arah Sanji yang lengannya berdarah-darah. "Lenganmu…!" wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Vivi-chan… agak sakit sih…, tapi aku ingin menghajar buaya sial itu," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum menahan sakit.

"Sanji…!" Zoro juga tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia pikir tadi Sanji sudah… Zoro menggeleng kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Crocodile dengan marah. "Beraninya… kau melukai keluargaku…!" Zoro mengencangkan genggamannya di tongkat pengganti pedangnya dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah Crocodile yang tampak tenang-tenang saja duduk di singgasananya.

"Apa sekarang giliranmu, bocah?" tanya Crocodile dengan senyum waspada, bersiap-siap menarik pistol dari balik jasnya.

Belum sempat Zoro mengumpatnya, tiba-tiba 'KABOOOM!!' pintu masuk rahasia ke ruangannya meledak dan tekanan ledakannya membuat Zoro terjungkal, Crocodile dan singgasananya sampai terguling, Sanji, Robin, dan Vivi sampai harus tiarap di lantai.

"A-apa-apaan itu!?" teriak Sanji dan Vivi kaget.

"BUAYAAA!!" teriakan keras yang teramat familiar di telinga Sanji, Robin, dan Vivi serta Zoro (baru-baru saja) menyerbu ruangan itu.

"Luffy!?" teriak Sanji, Vivi, Zoro berbarengan, sedang Robin dan Crocodile hanya bisa menatap kekacauan itu dengan wajah kaget.

Luffy sepertinya tidak melihat atau mendengar teriakan teman-temannya, dan hanya fokus dengan lawan yang akan dia hajar. "Beraninya kau lukai teman-temanku yang berharga!! Tiada ampun bagimu, dasar buaya busuk!" teriaknya sebelum menyerbu ruangan itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Lalu, karena adegan kekerasan dan pengerusakan terlalu brutal, terpaksa Zoro dan Sanji, lalu Robin dan Vivi kabur dari ruangan itu untuk mengamankan diri. Soalnya serangan Luffy terlalu membabi buta. Bisa-bisa mereka ikut kena hajar. Jadilah hanya terdengar suara-suara pertempuran dan teriakan ngeri dari dalam. Ace, Smoker, dan yang lain tiba beberapa saat kemudian, mendapati keempat sobat mereka di depan ruang rahasia itu berdiri dengan wajah agak pucat. Smoker dan Ace segera masuk ke ruangan untuk menghentikan Luffy sebelum bocah itu terlanjur membunuh Crocodile.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Beberapa saat setelahnya, polisi (rekan-rekan Smoker yang nantinya setuju tutup mulut untuk urusan keterlibatan geng Topi Jerami dan Grup Ohara dalam kasus itu) dan paramedik datang bersama Chopper. Bocah imut blasteran itu segera ribut mengoceh dan memarahi teman-temannya, termasuk Zoro, karema kenekatan mereka menyerbu markas penjahat sendirian, lalu segera mengobati dan memerban luka di lengan Sanji yang paling parah, serta luka-luka gores Zoro dan Luffy (khusus untuk Luffy ditambah antidot karena racun kalajengking yang dilumurkan Crocodile di pisaunya) dan Crocodile (yang ajaibnya masih hidup dengan enam tulang rusuk yang patah, dua tulang kering, dan dua tulang lengan atas dan bawah, serta beberapa pendarahan dalam yang parah), tetapi tentu saja si buaya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit sebelum dia betul-betul mati.

"Kalian ini benar-benar membuatku cemas!" teriak Chopper sampai hampir menangis karena marah, khawatir, sekaligus lega yang campur aduk. Luffy dan Ace sampai harus mengajaknya menepi dari keramaian supaya bisa menenangkan dokter muda itu dengan berbagai janji traktir permen dan es krim yang menjadi favoritnya.

Lalu… akhirnya Sanji dan Zoro pun bisa duduk berdua, bersisian, sambil beristirahat di tempat sebelum mereka pulang nanti, dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin menghajar buaya brengsek itu sendiri," kata Zoro tiba-tiba sambil bersandar di tembok dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena buruannya diambil oleh Luffy.

"Haha, Luffy memang begitu," kata Sanji sambil meringis. "Maafkan dia, dia melakukannya karena marah melihatku terluka," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang karena pereda sakit yang diberikan Chopper manjur. Setidaknya dia tak perlu menahan sakit untuk sementara. Kalau besok, sih… dia tak yakin dia bakal bisa _tidak _mengeluh sakit.

Zoro melirik luka di lengan atas Sanji yang sudah diperban rapi oleh Chopper dengan wajah berkerut. "Sori… gara-gara aku tanganmu yang berharga itu jadi terluka," katanya dengan nada sedih. "Selalu saja… aku membuat orang lain teruka…!"

Sanji melihat ke arah Zoro sambil mendengus. "Ini bukan salahmu, si _Thunder_ sialan itu yang menembakku," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut hijau Zoro yang ternyata cukup lembut juga, membuat Sanji agak kaget.

"Tapi kau jadi terlibat masalah ini kan gara-gara aku," kata Zoro lagi, masih menunduk dengan wajah kesal. "Kalau saja aku dan kau tak saling kenal, hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi…!"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku bisa repot kalau tak kenal denganmu," kata Sanji kemudian sambil mencengkeram kaos Zoro dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah adik tirinya yang baginya super idiot (tapi kadang bisa kelihatan imut) itu. "Ini hanya tangan dan kau adalah adikku. Aku bisa lihat mana yang lebih penting," katanya dengan wajah yakin, membuat Zoro melebarkan matanya dengan kaget. "Kita keluarga, kan?" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Zoro melunakkan ekspresinya dan memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu dia menunduk lagi dan meletakkan dahinya di pundak Sanji yang sehat. "Iya…," bisiknya kecil sambil berusaha menahan perasaan hangat yang mulai mengalir dan menyebar dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam ke seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan itu begitu lembut dan hangat sampai rasanya dia ingin menangis. "Iya…!" bisiknya lagi dengan lega, lega karena mereka masih hidup; lega karena Sanji hidup dan kali ini, dia bisa membawanya pulang dengan selamat, orang yang saat ini sangat penting dan berharga baginya.

Sanji tersenyum lembut saat melihat Zoro bersandar padanya dan mendengar bisikan lirihnya yang menyetujui pandangannya tentang hubungan mereka. Kali ini dia berhasil dengan sukses. Zoro mengakui kalau dia memang bagian dari kehidupannya. Dia sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Mereka bisa jadi lebih dekat mulai sekarang….

Ketika memejamkan matanya, Sanji tak yakin apa dia masih bangun atau sudah bermimpi karena pengaruh obat pereda sakit Chopper. Ia merasa Zoro mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat manis, tapi dia hanya mendengarnya samar-samar karena sudah sangat mengantuk.

_Ayo pulang sama-sama… kakak._

Beberapa saat setelahnya…

"Zoro, San—!" Nami tak jadi memanggil kedua lelaki itu saat melihat keduanya ketiduran di lantai. Zoro bersandar di bahu Sanji dan kepala Sanji bersandar di ujung kepala Zoro. Keduanya kelihatan lega dan nyaman. "Aduh, imutnya…. Vivi! Vivi, coba kesini, deh!" panggil Nami dengan antusias.

Vivi muncul dari tikungan. "Ada apa? Kita harus pul…!?" Wajah Vivi langsung memerah dan dia terpaksa menahan mulutnya supaya tidak mulai berteriak kegirangan. "I-imutnya~! Kamera! Kamera!" teriaknya lirih dengan antusias mencari kamera untuk memotret dan mengabadikan pemandangan indah dua pria keren yang ketiduran dan saling bersandar satu sama lain itu. Klub komik pasti akan gempar melihat foto itu!

"Bakal jadi hit besar tuh," komentar Usopp yang segera mencatat setiap detil situasinya dan bermaksud mempublikasikannya di koran sekolah minggu depan.

"Wah, manis sekali," kata Franky yang juga melihatnya dan berniat segera membuat lagu untuk kedua saudara yang hubungannya terlalu mencurigakan itu.

"Whoa, kaya' kita tuh, Ace!" kata Luffy sambil tertawa.

"Fuh, iya ya?" Ace sampai harus menahan tawa melihat Sanji dan Zoro di posisi yang sangat manis dan imut itu.

"Syukur deh, kalau mereka sudah akrab," kata Chopper sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Sudah kuduga Sanji-san memang sayang adiknya, yohoho," kata Brook sambil tersenyum kalem dengan senang.

"Yah, mereka saudara sih. Jelas saja akrab begitu. Memang pantas. Benar-benar imut," sahut Robin setuju saat melihat pemandangan itu juga. Pasti rasanya senang kalau dia juga punya saudara seperti itu, jadi dia bisa berbagi dengan mereka tentang kehidupannya.

"Bangunkan mereka, kita mau pulang, nih," kata Smoker sambil melihat ke arah lain, sudah merasa cukup dengan adegan yang bernuansa serba pink itu. Sudah cukup ia melihat tingkah Ace dan Luffy yang aneh-aneh.

Yah, Smoker sama sekali tak butuh melihat keanehan yang terlihat sangat wajar itu lebih dari ini soalnya...

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**Catatan:**

**(1)**_**Hisatsu, White Flour Star**_: Teknik Mematikan, Bintang Tepung Putih (terjelamahan literal), salah satu jurus ketapel Usopp tuh~ ^__^

**(2)**_**Kamaitachi**_**: **pusaran angin cepat yang membentuk ruang hampa di udara sehingga menjadi tajam, bisa menggores dan melukai kulit, tapi pendarahan hanya sedikit. Tapi dalam konteks yang dipakai di cerita ini, cuma angin besar saja. Hanya namanya saja yang begitu ^__^;

**(3)**_**Karakuri Soldier**_**: **tentara boneka (lagi-lagi cuma namanya saja)

**(4)**_**Seis Fleur**_: ini kaya'nya bahasa Perancis deh… (nggak yakin juga), artinya enam bunga? Salah satu jurunya Robin.

**(5)**_**Karakuri Switch**_**: **pergantian boneka (cuma nama jurus lagi kok… ^__^;)

**(6)**_**Ittō-Ryū**_**: **Teknik Pedang Tunggal

**(7)**_**San Jū Roku Pondo Hō**_**:** 36 Hasrat Dunia Phoenix (kalau dalam Kanji) atau 36 Pon Kanon (kalau dalam Furigana), salah satu teknik pedang Zoro yang dipakai waktu lawan Braham di Skypia Arc (diambil dari One Piece Wikipedia)

**A/N:** Maaf, lama ya? Habis sibuk sih… tapi kali ini luna bikin lebih panjang dari episode kemarin ^__^. Semoga cukup memuaskan. Akhirnya mereka bisa pulang juga… meski adegan klimaks menghajar Crocodile terpaksa diserahkan ke Luffy karena itu hak dia XD, dan dipersingkat karena kena sensor sistem rating… T_T (maaf soal itu! Luna nggak mau diban gara-gara ini! Padahal sebetulnya cuma nggak bisa bikin adegan action lebih dari itu, sudah batasnya! Dasar payah! Lalu ZoSan moment-nya… atau SanZo moment? Yang mana aja juga oke lah *diinjek* Apa?? Kurang romantis? Hiee, Zoro dan Sanji dengan adegan romantis bukannya malah bikin gimanaaa gitu, ya? Sori, nggak bisa bikin yang lebih romantis dari ini! _Brotherly love_ itu aja udah teamat lebay buat mereka berdua! Yah, kan masih awal-awal hubungan… tunggu saja perkembangan mereka setelah ini ya…? Dan jangan lupa luna masih hutang AceLu moment (malah diingetin). Anyway, reviewlah teman… biar luna tambah semangat, oke??


	11. Bagian 11

**A/N: **Halo semuanya! Sudah lama tak bersua! Maaf, luna masih sibuk dengan proposal dan penelitian luna… dan sekarang luna lagi rehat sebentar gara-gara stress. Jadi, kenapa nggak luna manfaatin buat apdet? Yah, bukan apdet status, sih… _whatever_. Anyway, ini capter baru dari cerita ini. Selamat menikmati!

**Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odachi**

**Warning: **_tak ada yang khusus, paling bahasa kasar (seperti biasa), oya… hubungan yang mencurigakan antara para karakter cowok (tentu udah tahu maksudnya, kan? Tapi untuk capter ini, kaya'nya nggak mencurigakan lagi, deh... hehehe)

* * *

_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 11**

Hari berikutnya, maksudnya pagi hari 24 jam setelah insiden di kediaman Crocodile, merupakan pagi neraka bagi Sanji.

"Ow…!" Sanji merengek keras dari tempat tidurnya karena lengan kirinya terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti digiling-giling sama pakai penggiling daging di dapur keluarga mereka. Percaya saja. Kalau mau jujur, hal itu sedikit menyeramkan, bahkan untuk Sanji. Rasanya dia butuh lebih banyak pil analgesik atau obat bius, lokal atau umum. Yang mana pun boleh asalkan rasa nyut-nyutan di bahunya berkurang sedikit.

Zoro mengawasi kakak tirinya itu dari kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Sanji dengan tatapan serius. Bola mata zamrud gelapnya seakan meluapkan banyak emosi sekaligus, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ini baru kali pertama Sanji mengizinkan si Marimo masuk ke kamarnya, menginvasi area pribadinya, dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan aneh yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Entah kenapa seperti ada yang merayap-rayap dalam perutnya. Jelas saja, mana sempat dia memikirkan perasaan samar-samar yang meragukan itu kalau lengannya tengah dalam proses membunuhnya? Sakitnya bukan main! Dia hanya sedikit berterima kasih karena Zoro tak mengacaukan situasi dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan membuat Sanji marah.

Sanji sendiri sadar kalau dia berlaku seperti anak kecil cengeng yang berkeluh kesah tiap menit, tapi itu di luar kendalinya. Apa boleh buat, kan? Ini pengalaman pertamanya tertembak pistol. Si _Thunder_ sialan itu benar-benar tak punya nurani dan sopan santun. Beraninya menembak lengan seorang koki. Untung tendangan cangkul Sanji bisa menghajar orang sialan itu sampai babak belur.

Sejujurnya, Sanji juga tak terlalu ingat detil insiden itu. Yah, memang sih, rasa asyik akibat semburan adrenalin karena bahaya dan aksi yang menegangkan memang luar biasa, tapi ada juga yang menakutkan, terutama saat beberapa orang disandera.

_Bicara soal sandera—_ Sanji menggerutu dengan wajah sedikit sebal saat mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin; dan yang lebih membuat Sanji kesal, kesannya tentang Zoro jadi sangat berubah. Si Marimo itu bukan hanya sekedar arogan dan menyebalkan, tapi dia juga… bagaimana bilangnya, ya? Peduli? Rasanya itu bukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Zoro ketika dia bersedia berlutut di depan Crocodile untuk menyelamatkan Sanji. Ada sesuatu yang lebih… tapi Sanji tak mau berspekulasi lebih jauh karena dia sendiri tak terlalu mengerti.

_Lalu sebelum aku pingsan… sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak ingat… Padahal kukira itu hal yang sangat penting…_—lanjut Sanji merenung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit.

Sanji melirik ke arah Zoro. Dia masih saja menatap Sanji dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Seperti biasa, si Marimo sialan itu memang susah ditebak. Tiba-tiba saja dia masuk ke kamar Sanji dan bicara aneh-aneh soal dia yang akan mengurus Sanji hari ini. Bisa apa si ganggang hijau itu sendirian? Dia bahkan tak bisa memasak makanan sendiri. Sanji akan membunuhnya kalau dia beli nasi kotak di luar. Makanan-makanan itu tak sepenuhnya sehat, dan Sanji yakin kalau Zoro tak mengerti apa-apa soal pola makan yang baik, si otak otot itu!

"Mau kuambilkan obat lagi?" Tiba-tiba saja Zoro bicara dan Sanji sedikit terlonjak gara-gara itu.

_Barusan dia mencoba membuka komunikasi, ya? Zoro? Memulai percakapan? Mau kiamat kali, ya?_—Sanji memasang tampang super aneh ke arah Zoro, tapi si adik tak merubah ekspresinya.

"Sepertinya sakit sekali," kata Zoro lagi, ekspresinya tetap datar, tak terbaca. Suaranya sih, terdengar agak khawatir, dan tatapannya fokus ke mata Sanji, tapi justru itu yang membuat Sanji sedikit salah tingkah. Akibatnya terpaksa ia menutupinya dengan cemberut daripada wajahnya memerah.

"Yah, coba saja ditembak," kata Sanji dengan nada kering.

Zoro menunduk sedikit setelah mendengarnya.

_Selamat! Anda baru saja membuat si adik merasa bersalah!_—Sanji ingin sekali menendang kepalanya sendiri gara-gara omongannya barusan. Kenapa sih, dia jadi tak sensitif begitu? Ini bukan salah Zoro sepenuhnya. Sanji juga bertanggung jawab! Dia yang diculik, kok! Sudah bagus Zoro dan kawan-kawan datang menolongnya di saat genting. Kalau tidak, dia pasti sudah jadi mayat dan dibuang entah di mana….

"Sori, barusan aku yang menyebalkan. Jangan diambil hati, ini bukan salahmu," kata Sanji mencoba memperbaiki kedaan. Rasanya kemarin mereka juga bicara begini setelah paramedis dan Chopper datang. Entah kenapa ingatannya sedikit kabur. Mungkin gara-gara obat penahan sakit yang diberikan Chopper. Luka mereka lumayan parah, soalnya…

_Kenapa kami tak dibawa ke rumah sakit, ya?_—pikir Sanji heran. Smoker kan, bersama mereka. Masa' si Pak polisi membiarkan mereka pulang begitu saja tanpa perawatan penuh rumah sakit dan tanpa menelpon orang tua mereka? Apalagi ada adegan baku-tembak segala. Ini kasus besar, kan? _Bagaimana dia menulis laporannya, ya?_—pikir Sanji lagi sedikit penasaran. _Barangkali ini permintaan Luffy? Kemarin dia cukup mengamuk juga, sih_—Sanji memasang wajah salah tingkah lagi, sebulir keringat di pipinya.

"Yah, biar kau bilang begitu pun, aku tetap merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab," timpal Zoro dengan ekspresi sendu. "Setidaknya bilang kalau kau perlu sesuatu?" Kali ini sepertinya Zoro tengah berusaha tersenyum, tapi karena tak terbiasa, wajahnya jadi aneh.

Sanji tertawa melihatnya dan buru-buru menyesal karena rasa sakit di lengannya jadi berkali lipat kalau dia tertawa. "Jangan memaksakan diri tersenyum. Nanti otot wajahmu putus," kata Sanji masih cekikikan tapi sambil meringis kesakitan juga.

Sekarang giliran Zoro yang tertawa kecil melihat wajah aneh Sanji, tapi cuma beberapa saat . Dia tak bilang apa-apa, hanya mengangkat wajahnya sampai dia kembali memandang Sanji, tepat di mata; dan lagi-lagi ekspresi tenangnya sulit diterka.

Tatapan Zoro membuat Sanji salah tingkah. Dia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ada perasaan aneh tiap kali dia menatap mata Zoro. Ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi dia tak tahu apa itu dan kenapa dia terganggu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sanji jadi tak tahan dengan tatapan itu.

Zoro berkedip sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan, "Apa '_apa' _maksudnya?" pertanyaan balik. Mungkin dia memang tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Sanji, atau dia hanya pura-pura tak tahu, yang manapun membuat Sanji makin merasa salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah heran.

Zoro melebarkan matanya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Memangnya aku melihatmu seperti apa?" tanya Zoro kemudian, terlihat agak bingung dan kagok.

"Yah, yang jelas tatapanmu jadi lain sejak kasus kemarin," kata Sanji jujur. "Rasanya… seperti memangdang orang dengan perasaan _lain_?" lanjutnya sambil mencoba mencari kosa kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia lihat di mata Zoro.

Zoro jadi terdiam beberapa saat, mungkin sedang berpikir, sebelum dia tampak menyadari sesuatu dan buru-buru membawa punggung tangannya ke depan mulut dan hidungnya. Kelihatannya dia tengah mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresinya, tapi Sanji dasarnya memang tak bisa membaca Zoro dengan baik, jadi dia juga tak tahu apa yang coba disembunyikannya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih jago membaca orang daripada dugaanku," bisik Zoro pelan dari balik tangannya, matanya tak melihat ke arah Sanji.

"Hei, kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan yang jelas. Bukannya kemarin kita sudah sepakat kalau kita bersaudara?" kata Sanji sedikit protes.

Zoro kembali melihat Sanji dengan tatapan aneh itu. "Tentang hal itu… bisa kita pertimbangkan lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah sangat kaget dan heran. "Kenapa? Apa kau masih canggung membiarkan orang lain mengenalmu dengan lebih baik? Bukannya kemarin kau sudah memanggilku kakak?" _Lagian kau memelukku begitu di depan semua orang?—_Kalimat terakhir memang tidak diucapkan Sanji dengan keras dan hanya berseru di pikiran Sanji karenma memalukan, tapi dia jadi kebingungan sendiri. Jangan-jangan Zoro memang belum siap untuk membuka diri padanya, belum siap untuk menjadikan Sanji bagian dari keluarga dan hidupnya. Kalau memang begitu, Sanji bakal benar-benar kecewa dan terpukul, dan mungkin bakal menonjok Zoro juga, tapi bukan berarti dia akan menyerah sampai di situ.

"Bukan, aku tak ada masalah lagi dengan itu. Kau dan Luffy, dan juga yang lain… sudah membuktikannya padaku, kalau kita bisa semakin kuat saat bersama-sama," kata Zoro cepat-cepat menjelaskan dengan wajah betul-betul paham akan arti persahabatan dan kekeluargaan yang ingin disampaikan Sanji. "Hanya saja…," Zoro terdiam lagi dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari Sanji sebelum kembali meliriknya.

"Apa?" bujuk Sanji agar Zoro meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Menganggapmu sebagai saudara… kurasa bakal lebih sulit dari perkiraanku," kata Zoro masih menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dan itu benar-benar tak membantu.

Sanji masih tetap memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," bisik Zoro lagi pelan, ekspresinya terlihat aneh dan ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Apanya? _Menganggapku saudara_ bukan ide bagus?" Sanji memincingkan matanya, mencoba membaca Zoro lebih keras.

"Bukan, aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri," kata Zoro lagi cepat-cepat.

"Kau bicara hal yang tak masuk akal," kata Sanji sambil mendengus sebal. Lengannya masih sakit, dan dia tak mau pusing-pusing menebak apa maksud teka-teki aneh yang dilontarkan seluruh kepribadian adik tirinya itu. "Katakan saja apa yang membuatmu canggung menganggapku sebagai kakak."

"Kalau aku bicara jujur, kurasa hal itu akan menghancurkan apa yang sudah kau coba bangun denganku," kata Zoro sambil memejamkan mata. "Belum lagi, mungkin kau bakal marah."

"Aah? Kenapa?" tanya Sanji lagi dengan wajah makin bingung.

"Kau…," Zoro lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sanji dan perlahan-lahan menyentuh rambut emasnya yang lembut dan halus itu biarpun dia masih _segar_ dari tempat tidurnya. "…telah menyentuh sesuatu yang spesial di sini," Zoro meletakkan telapak tangannya yang bebas di dada kirinya. "…dan yang kau tanam di situ… bukan rasa persaudaraan," lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Sanji hingga tangan Zoro sampai di pipinya.

Dari sejak mulai bicara sampai Zoro terdiam memandangnya, Sanji mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang _sangat aneh_ dengan situasi ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai bisa membaca apa yang sebetulnya tengah terjadi. Dari sentuhan dan tatapan Zoro, Sanji merasakan jantungnya secara otomatis berdebar dengan lebih cepat, lebih liar, dan dia sampai harus menahan nafas. Dadanya serasa terbakar saat rasa panas mulai disulut dari tempat yang disentuh Zoro hingga menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan bukannya panik, dia malah merasa… tegang. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tegang, tapi dia **tidak** _tidak suka_ dengan perasaan itu.

"Zoro…," Sanji hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpaksa menutup mulutnya saat Zoro mengalihkan pandangan dari mata biru laut ke arah bibirnya.

_Waduh!_—Sanji tahu gelagat itu. Dari semua gadis yang dikencaninya, tentu ia sudah sangat berpengalaman. Dia kenal dan hafal betul dengan tanda-tanda itu. Tatapan mata yang melembut, lalu lirikan yang memandang bibir… Sepertinya Zoro hendak…

Sanji buru-buru menutup matanya ketika wajah Zoro mendekat, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi, tapi langsung membukanya lagi dengan terkejut saat merasakan tangan kiri Zoro melingkar di pinggangnya, dan tangan yang tadi ada di pipinya turun dan melingkar dari pundak kiri sampai ke punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Dahi Zoro menempel di dahi Sanji dan ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Bibir mereka juga sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Sanji bisa merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas Zoro yang lembut dan tenang.

"Zo-, Zoro…," Sanji berbisik lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Ma-maaf…, aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan…," kata Zoro sambil memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat sangat tersiksa, seperti sedang sangat menahan diri dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sanji bisa merasakan debaran jantung Zoro yang kuat dan cepat, sama seperti dirinya yang tengah berdebar-debar. Dia ragu kalau Zoro tak bisa merasakannya. Sanji saja merasa dia bisa mendengar suara debaran jantungnya sendiri, seperti berdenging di telinganya. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan ketegangan tetapi juga hal yang lain, hal yang… lebih lembut dan hangat. Sanji hanya bisa diam di tengah gejolak semua emosi itu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang sih, Zoro tidak menciumnya, tapi inti dari suasana ini sama saja. Emosi yang begitu intim dan sangat jelas tak mencerminkan suasana antarsaudara membuncah, seolah hampir meledakkan dadanya.

_Kenapa hubungan kami jadi menjurus ke arah yang berbahaya begini?_—pikir Sanji… _tidak._ Sanji tengah berteriak panik dalam pikirannya, tapi tubuhnya tak mau menuruti otaknya. Atau ini mungkin memang perintah dari otak yang mengatur seluruh hormon di tubuhnya. Hormon remaja bodoh! Lebih lagi, hatinya tidak menolak perkembangan ini. Kalau mau jujur, sejak pertama kali bertemu, di alam bawah sadarnya Sanji sudah selalu penasaran dengan si Marimo yang menarik, tapi sangat sukar dipahami dan menutup diri itu, dan begitu sadar, dia sudah memikirkan adiknya itu sepanjang waktu.

Lalu… pada akhirnya, dengan perjuangan keras Sanji bisa membuka hatinya. Zoro yang begitu kompleks itu mengizinkannya masuk ke dalam hati dan emosinya. Bukan mustahil kalau muncul sesuatu di antara mereka, dan Sanji sama sekali tidak membenci ide itu. Sesuatu itu sekarang telah tumbuh, berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar, dan Sanji yakin, sekarang adalah saat di mana mereka harus membuat keputusan. Apakah mereka akan melewati garis batas terakhir, atau tetap berada di zona aman.

Kalau memang Zoro tak bisa mengambil langkah terakhir yang akan mengakhiri hubungan persaudaraan mereka dan memulai suatu _hubungan _yang baru… mungkin ini kesempatan Sanji untuk mundur, dan setelah itu mereka bisa berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi. Namun, entah kenapa dia tak mau. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, lebih spesial dari yang lain. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa terjadi antara dirinya dengan orang yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini. Dengan Zoro.

_Lebih… dari siapa pun…—_pikir Sanji dengan wajah melamun.

Sanji merilekskan bahu dan ketegangannya, lalu menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang serta menghelanya perlahan-lahan sebelum dia mengambil langkah terakhir itu, melewati garis batas yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Zoro membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia melihat wajah Sanji yang rileks dan… bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka terhubung, dan kali ini, bukan karena suatu kecelakaan.

Zoro mendesah perlahan, memejamkan matanya, dan membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Dia merasa seperti terbawa ke dunia lain, dunia yang hanya ada dirinya dan Sanji. Bersama-sama, mereka serasa melayang, menentang gravitasi.

**OoooZxSoooO**

Luffy dan kawan-kawan menjenguk Sanji ke rumah hari itu juga setelah pulang sekolah.

Pertama, Usopp datang untuk membawakan catatan pelajaran kemarin dan hari itu karena Zoro dan Sanji tidak masuk, dan sepertinya, pemuda yang kerap dijuluki pembohong ulung itu sudah melaksanakan tugas pribadinya sebagai si tukang cerita. Dengan menyebarkan foto Sanji dan Zoro waktu mereka tertidur bersama setelah memporak-porandakan markas Crocodile, bersama dengan cerita aksi mereka, yang tentu saja sudah mengalami perubahan di sana-sini untuk menyesuaikan dengan rating pendengar, saat memberantas gangster _Baroque Works_ di bawah pimpinan si Buaya, tentunya.

Sanji mengtahui hal itu karena sepanjang siang sampai sore banyak email dan SMS yang masuk ke HP Sanji menanyakan keadaannya dan Zoro. Sekaligus menanyakan apa foto itu asli atau rekayasa Usopp saja.

Kontan Sanji langsung mengomeli si hidung panjang dan meminta negatif filmnya atau dia akan menendang Usopp sampai ke ujung dunia. Zoro cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang, sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat foto yang dimaksud. Dia sempat bertanya kenapa Usopp mengambil dan menyebar foto itu. Usopp berdalih itu untuk kepentingan mereka juga, agar mereka makin terkenal dan membuktikan kalau rumor tentang Zoro yang serorang _preman-penyendiri-berbahaya_ itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, sekaligus menyebar gosip kalau akhirnya Sanji berhenti main perempuan dan menjalani hubungannya dengan serius (meskipun Usopp sengaja tidak memperjelas hubungan macam apa yang Sanji dan Zoro miliki, toh para gadis itu tidak peduli karena kedua orang itu bagai _hiburan mata_ kalau bersama-sama). Sanji benar-benar menendang Usopp biarpun tidak keras karena dia melakukan hal yang tidak perlu begitu, dan Zoro hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Sanji dan Usopp saling pandang dan diam-diam tersenyum setelahnya karena bisa membuat Zoro betul-betul tertawa secara natural hari itu. Si koki sadis pun memaafkan Usopp karena bisa melihat senyum Zoro, tapi tentu saja negatif kameranya ia sita dan langsung ia bakar. Sayangnya (_atau untungnya?_), Sanji tak tahu kalau Nami dan Vivi juga punya negatif film di kamera mereka, dan Usopp sudah mencetak foto itu berlembar-lembar untuk disebar dan masih tersisa banyak di rumahnya, tapi Usopp tak akan memberi tahu Sanji tentang itu.

Proses penangkapan Crocodile sepertinya berjalan lumayan lancar meskipun dia harus dirawat di RS selama beberapa saat sebelum sidang bisa dilakukan. Luffy benar-benar membuat si Buaya babak belur, sih… Pak Smoker juga mengecek keadaan para anggota Geng Topi Jerami satu per satu lewat telpon. Nami dan Vivi mampir agak sorean ke rumah, membawa bahan makanan dari hasil belanja siang mereka setelah pulang sekolah, untuk memasak makan malam di rumah Sanji dan Zoro. Ace dan Luffy, disusul Franky dan Brook juga datang setelah Nami dan Vivi karena mencium adanya pesta perayaan kemenangan.

Robin belum datang, atau mungkin dia tidak akan datang hari itu. Sebagian dari bencana di markas Crocodile adalah tanggung jawab Robin juga yang, _kata Smoker_, merupakan putri angkat Crocodile. Kehidupan Robin memang sedikit kompleks, dan para anggota Topi Jerami tak ada yang mau memaksanya untuk bercerita. Kalau Robin sudah siap, Luffy percaya dia akan datang dan bercerita pada mereka. Lagipula, mungkin dia sibuk mengurus tetek-bengek Kelompok Ohara. Vivi juga menyebutkan kalau Robin, bersama dirinya, akan jadi saksi kunci peristiwa itu. Barangkali dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bersaksi di pengadilan.

"Untung kita bisa pulang hidup-hidup, ya?" Franky meringis sambil menikmati botol Cola-nya yang ketiga.

"Tentu saja. Ada si maniak bertarung di kelompok kita," kata Nami sambil menncicipi tehnya dengan anggun.

"Itu tentang aku, ya?" Luffy ternyata sadar sedang dibicarakan. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut. "Sorry deh, kalau aku maniak bertarung," katanya. Yang lain tertawa melihatnya.

"Bukan dalam arti jelek kok, Luffy-san," Brook menghibur sambil tertawa kecil.

"Luffy…, imut banget kalau lagi cemberut…," bisik Ace dengan tangan terkepal dan badan gemetaran karena saking inginnya memeluk adik tunggalnya yang super lucu itu. Semua, kecuali Luffy tentu saja, mendengar dan melihat gelagat itu darinya, tapi memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena bakal canggung.

Zoro melihat Ace dengan wajah paham. Luffy memang imut sih, tapi…

Zoro melirik ke arah Sanji yang tengah mencoba mengambil gelas dengan tangan kanannya meskipun bergerak sedikit saja sepertinya dia kesakitan. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi dasarnya Sanji memang keras kepala dan tak mau minum obat pereda sakit lagi dengan alasan bakal mengantuk. Zoro tersenyum kecil melihat perjuangan keras kakak tiri, yang mungin tak akan pernah dianggap kakak olehnya itu, untuk tetap tampil cool dan keren meskipun sampai memaksakan diri begitu. Dalam berbagai hal, dia memang mengagumkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Zoro mendesah dan mengambilkan gelas jus itu untuknya. "Biar kubantu," kata Zoro dengan tatapan lembut. Sanji tersentak sejenak dan wajahnya tampak kesulitan, seperti sedang sekuat tenaga menahan diri supaya wajahnya tidak memerah.

_Lu—lucu…!_—pikir Zoro dengan wajah sangat tertarik.

"A-apa sih?" Sepertinya Sanji bermaksud menyembunyikan rasa malunya denga marah, jadi Zoro cuma tersenyum lagi, membuat Sanji salah tingkah saat menerima gelas jusnya dan buru-buru minum.

Semua kejadian itu, tentu saja, tak luput dari perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruang tengah, bahkan Luffy bisa mengangkap atmosfer yang sedikit berbeda dari keduanya.

_Wah, reaksi yang sangat menarik!_—pikir semuanya secara serempak melihat interaksi kedua saudara tiri yang tidak kelihatan seperti saudara itu sekarang.

"Sesuatu pasti terjadi di antara mereka," kata Nami dengan mata menypit. Insting liarnya tergelitik melihat pemandangan mencurigakan itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, Sanji-san kelihatan sadar diri di dekat Zoro-san?" tanggap Vivi dengan wajah setengah serius, seratus persen tertarik, karena ide-ide gila tentang hubungan kedua orang itu mulai berdansa di otaknya.

"Tatapan Zoro-san seratus kali lebih lembut dibanding saat aku pertama bertemu dia sehari dua malam lalu," kata Brook, mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua matanya dengan heran.

"Barangkali mereka sudah menetapkan aturan hubungan persaudaraan mereka?" Franky menimpali sambil menduga-duga.

"Atau malah memang sudah ada perubahan dalam _hubungan_ mereka?" Kelihatannya hanya Usopp yang paling perseptif dengan situasi itu.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal mereka itu saling sayang," kata Luffy sambil meringis. Keempat orang lainnya langsung memandang Luffy dengan wajah syok, sedang Usopp mengangguk-angguk yakin.

_Apa maksudnya 'saling sayang' itu?_—pikir keempatnya dengan kaget. _Lagipula, kenapa Luffy bisa sadar hal begituan, sih?_

Ace diam saja dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan diskusi di depannya. Ia lebih tertarik mengobservasi interaksi Sanji dan Zoro yang meskipun terlihat seperti pertengkaran saudara yang ringan, tapi mengandung sesuatu yang lebih dalam dan lembut. Mungkin memang benar pendapat Luffy, kedua orang itu saling menyayangi, tapi… sesuatu sedikit berbeda dari rasa sayang antarsaudara. Atmosfer di antara mereka lebih seperti…

Ace memejamkan mata dan berpikir keras sebelum memutuskan apa dia akan menduga hal seperti itu. Tak ada bukti fisik untuk membuktikan dugaannya, tapi dia kenal dan sangat familiar dengan perasaan itu karena dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap adiknya. Lebih, lebih hangat dan lembut dari rasa sayang seorang kakak.

Ace tersenyum sendu melihat adiknya tersenyum dan tertawa ceria bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Sedikit saja, dia ingin jadi yang nomor satu di hati adiknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih leher adiknya dari belakang, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Whoah!" Luffy tampak kaget dengan sergapan Ace yang tiba-tiba itu. "A-ada apa, Ace?" tanya Luffy heran.

Ace meringis. "Aku cuma ingin memonopoli Luffy," katanya menggoda lalu langsung dilanjutkannya dengan menggelitiki adiknya yang kontan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal itu.

_Ka-kakak adik yang aneh!_—pikir semuanya saat melihat D. bersaudara itu bertingkah seperti anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun lagi.

Zoro dan Sanji saling melirik saat mereka melihat sesuatu yang lain di tatapan mata Ace. Meskipun dia tersenyum, entah kenapa senyuman itu tidak sampai ke mata hitam sang kakak. Ace tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Sesuatu yang mungkin sama dengan yang dimiliki Zoro dan Sanji saat ini.

_Jangan-jangan Ace… terhadap Luffy…?_

Zoro dan Sanji tampak sedikit khawatir, tapi lalu Ace melihat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum dengan wajah seolah berkata _'Jangan khawatir, kami baik-baik saja'_ begitu.

Sanji dan Zoro membalas senyumannya sebelum si pirang berbisik di dekat telinga Zoro. "Bikin isyarat dong, dia boleh cerita ke kita kalau dia mau."

Suara Sanji di dekat telinganya sedikit menggelitik Zoro, dan dia harus berjuang keras untuk tidak memproduksi suara aneh-aneh yang terancam bakal keluar dari pita suaranya kalau Sanji berlaku lebih menggairahkan lagi. Dasar Sanji, bisa-bisanya dia menggoda Zoro bahkan tanpa sadar. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Lalu dia membuat isyarat dengan tangan dan mulutnya _'Kalau mau bicara, aku dan Sanji ok.'_ Ia mengangguk ke arah Ace dengan wajah yakin.

Ace terlihat kaget sesaat sebelum tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat jujur, senang, dan lega. _'Thanks,'_ kata bahasa tubuhnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Nami dan Vivi minta izin Sanji untuk memakai dapurnya dan meyakinkan Sanji kalau dia harus istirahat saja. Zoro menambahkan, Sanji bakal hanya merepotkan kalau memasak dengan tangan kiri seperti itu dan Sanji berhasil menendang kepala Zoro tanpa menangis kesakitan gara-gara tangannya makin nyeri saat dia aktif bergerak. Zoro memaksanya duduk di kursi sambil melihat TV.

Selagi Nami dan Vivi memasak dengan resep yang dibuat Sanji tentunya, Luffy, Brook, Usopp, dan Franky bermain monopoli. Zoro, Sanji dan Ace duduk di sofa dengan tenang.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau minum analgesik lagi, Sanji," kata Zoro dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," kata Sanji mulai capek dengan bujukan adiknya yang sama-sama keras kepalanya dengan dia.

Tunggu dulu! Siapa bilang Sanji keras kepala? Dia hanya menyatakan fakta. Dia tak butuh obat penahan sakit lagi. Nanti dia jadi benar-benar mengantuk dan ketiduran. Tak sopan kan, kalau orang rumah tidur meninggalkan tamunya sendirian?

"Oh, ya? Ini sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Ace sambil memegang lengan kiri Sanji tiba-tiba.

"OOWW!" Sanji langsung mengaum kesakitan dengan sangat keras. Zoro sudah siap-siap, jadi dia sudah menutup telinganya dengan dua tangan, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang langsung tergeletak di lantai akibat serangan suara menggelegar Sanji yang sangat tiba-tiba, menyerang gendang telinga mereka sampai mereka terkapar.

"Ah… ternyata masih sakit kan? Kau ini keras kepala," kata Ace sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang malang.

"Ace! Kau ini~~~!" Sanji hampir menangis karenanya.

"Minum obat penahan sakitnya, Sanji. Chopper bakal mengomelimu kalau kau tidak minum obat," kata Ace sambil mendengus.

"Oh, benar. Chopper tidak datang hari ini?" tanya Zoro sadar kalau teman paling mungil mereka belum datang sembari mengambil tabung kecil tempat dia menaruh obat penahan sakit dari kantungnya. Ia memberikan obatnya pada Sanji yang ogah-ogahan, tapi akhirnya menurut juga saat Ace memelototinya.

"Dia harus membantu Dr. Kureha dulu hari ini, jadi dia akan datang agak larut," sahut Usopp yang baru saja sadar dari 'koma'-nya sambil mencoba duduk lagi dengan badan gemetaran. Suara Sanji benar-benar nyaris menjebol gendang telinganya. Bikin kaget saja.

"Dr. Kureha?" Zoro terlihat heran. Nama itu asing di telinganya.

"Ibu angkat Chopper, sekaligus gurunya," kata Luffy sambil meringis, juga baru saja sadar, tapi tetap kelihatan ceria.

"Nenek-nenek yang menyeramkan," kata Franky dengan wajah pucat.

"Tapi juga dokter yang sangat andal," lanjut Brook yakin.

"Heeh, orang hebat, dong," Zoro mengangguk sekali.

"Hebat, lho. Dia dokter paling hebat sedunia, kata Chopper," Ace tersenyum meyakinkan juga. "Bahkan Luffy tak bisa mengalahkannya," lanjutnya.

"Heeh, makin hebat saja," kata Zoro kagum. Nenek-nenek seperti apa yang bisa mengalahkan Luffy?

"Tipe Ratu kejam yang tak bisa dilawan," kata Usopp lagi.

"Kau akan langsung membencinya dengan sekali tihat," kata Franky lagi dengan putus asa.

Zoro melihat ke arah pria besar berambut biru itu dengan heran. "Punya dendam apa Franky dengan nenek itu?"

"Dia akan melemparimu dengan pisau bedah, alat suntik, gunting, dan benda tajam lain yang bisa membunuhmu kalau kau memanggilnya nenek!" kata franky lagi sambil menangis.

_Artinya, itu pengalaman pribadinya dengan si nenek, ya?_—Zoro jadi salah tingkah melihatnya.

"Dia trauma dengan Doctorine-ah, itu nickname Dr. Kureha," Sanji tertawa kecil, "soalnya dia kena marah dan hampir mati di tangan nenek itu," lanjutnya.

Zoro tertawa kecil juga saat mendengarnya. "Aku harus ekstra hati-hati saat bicara dengannya nanti, dong."

Semua langsung tertawa juga mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, semua kembali tenang dan kembali ke permainan masing-masing. Kelompok Luffy sedang ramai dengan monopolinya dan Ace memandang adiknya dengan wajah rindu.

Zoro dan Sanji melihat ke arah Ace dengan khawatir lagi. "Bagaimana kegiatan kuliahmu akhir-akhir ini, Ace?" Sanji mencoba mengajak bicara agar Ace tak terlalu fokus pada pikirannya yang mungkin membuatnya depresi.

"Oh? Sangat Ok. Mulai semester ini aku jadi reguler di klub basket kampusku," kata Ace sambil meringis.

"Wow! Selamat, ya," kata Sanji senang.

"Ah, bukan hal besar. Tunggu saja sampai kami menang kompetisi tingkat nasional," lanjutnya menyombong.

"Sepertinya bakal seru," kata Zoro terlihat berminat juga.

"Yah, tapi aku senang juga sih. Habis… Luffy sampai repot-repot membelikan hadiah untuk kasih selamat. Kalau tidak jadi juara bakal memalukan, dan aku tak mau mengecewakan adikku," kata Ace lagi sambil kembali memandang Luffy dengan wajah penuh rasa sayang.

"Ace…," Sanji bisa melihat ada rasa sakit dari pandangan Ace pada Luffy. "Apa kau ingin membicarakannya?" katanya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati dengan wajah ragu.

Ace tertawa kecil. "Jangan berwajah begitu, Sanji. Kau sudah kenal lama denganku. Kau tak usah sungkan bertanya. Apalagi, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan juga pada kalian berdua," kata Ace dengan nada ringan, tapi baik Sanji maupun Zoro bisa sedikit membaca apa yang ada di benak Ace. "Kulihat tadi… hubungan kalian sudah naik beberapa tingkat, ya? Tidak kelihatan seperti saudara, lho. Luffy saja sadar ada sesuatu yang lain," katanya menggoda.

Sanji kontan memerah mendengarnya dan Zoro melihat ke arah lain dengan pura-pura batuk. "B-bohong! Sejelas itu?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah horor. Tak disangka dia semudah itu ditebak, memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan tadi? Rasanya tak ada kata-kata atau aksi yang bisa membuat orang lain melihat sedekat apa mereka saat ini.

"Cara kalian saling memandang sangat jujur. Aku sampai iri," kata Ace sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga… ingin memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa… karena dia akan sadar," Ace menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang ke langit-langit. "Kadang-kadang, perasaan ini begitu menyusahkan sampai aku harus lari darinya. Dia tidak boleh sadar. Karena kami bersaudara. Rasanya menyakitkan… sampai-sampai aku berharap… kalau kami tidak berhubungan darah…."

Sanji terlihat kaget dengan itu, dan dia nyaris protes, tapi Zoro menghentikannya sebelum dia berkata apapun karena Zoro mencium gelagat kalau Ace belum selesai bicara.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Jatuh hati pada adik sendiri?" Ace tersenyum sedih. "Dan aku juga bodoh karena berharap yang tidak-tidak. Aku jadi marah pada diriku sendiri. Padahal… kalau bukan karena Luffy adikku, aku tak akan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Setiap kali aku merasa akan hancur karena kondisi keluarga yang berantakan… aku teringat adikku. Aku ingat bahwa dia ada di sana, dan aku harus melindunginya. Aku harus jadi kuat agar bisa melindunginya. Aku bisa jadi sekuat sekarang… berkat Luffy di sisiku," lanjut Ace dengan wajah sendu. "Karena itu… apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun perasaanku padanya, aku tak akan menghancurkan apa yang kami berdua miliki. Tak akan pernah," kata Ace dengan wajah yang penuh keyakinan.

Zoro dan Sanji saling pandang lagi sebelum mereka tersenyum lega. "Kapanpun… kau butuh tempat untuk bicara, Ace, kami ada di sini," kata Sanji dengan senyum lembut.

"Kau membuatku hormat padamu, Kakak," Zoro meringis ke arah Ace, dan Ace meringis juga.

"Kalian ini, bikin terharu saja," Ace tertawa keras, menyembunyikan air mata yang akan jatuh. Sanji dan Zoro melihatnya, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

**OoooAxLoooO**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sanji dan Zoro sudah kembali ke sekolah lagi. Sebetulnya, Zoro lebih dulu kembali ke sekolah, setidaknya dua hari lebih cepat, setelah Sanji memaksanya dan mengancam kalau Zoro tidak ke sekolah duluan, dia yang akan pergi. Akhirnya, Zoro mengalah dan pergi ke sekolah duluan dan membiarkan Sanji beristirahat lebih lama di rumah.

Orang tua mereka akan pulang hari Sabtu nanti, berarti dua hari lagi. Sampai akhir pun mereka tetap tidak dikabari tentang keributan yang melibatkan anak-anak mereka. Lagipula, Sanji dan Zoro tidak mau mengganggu bulan madu penganten baru itu. Lebih lagi, saat mereka berdua saja di rumah, Zoro dan Sanji bisa mencoba-coba hubungan mereka. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan saat membagi privasi mereka. Sanji betul-betul tak menyangka hubungan mereka bakal maju sampai sejauh itu.

Sejauh apa, Sanji tak akan membaginya dengan siapapun kecuali Zoro.

Saat Sanji kembali ke sekolah, rumor tentang dia dan Zoro sudah merebak sangat luas, saking luasnya dia jadi malas membetulkan. Yah, tidak semuanya salah sih, tapi status Zoro di rumah maupun di sekolahnya itu tetap bukan 'pacar' karena mereka masih saudara tiri.

"Sudah kubilang, Zoro itu adik tiriku," kata Sanji dengan wajah sebal pada reporter sekolah yang eksklusif mewawancarai dia saat dia berusaha belajar di perpustakaan. Dia ketinggalan banyak pelajaran gara-gara tak masuk beberapa hari, nih. Kalau para reporter itu tetap keras kepala mengganggunya, Sanji akan menendang mereka semua.

"Oh, tapi sepertinya rumor yang beredar tidak hanya sampai di situ. Apa benar kalian tidur sekamar dan di tempat tidur yang sama?" tanya salah seorangnya.

"Ngaco! Mana ada kakak-adik cowok tidur bareng seranjang! Kau bodoh, ya!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan malu sekaligus. Siapa sih, yang menyebar gosip aneh-aneh begitu! Meskipun mereka memang pernah tidur bersisian, mereka nggak pernah tidur seranjang! Enak saja!

"Eeh, tapi aku suka tidur bareng Ace, lho," Luffy yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana ikutan nimbrung.

"Whoah! Luffy! Berapa kali kubilang jangan bikin kaget!" Sanji benar-benar syok saat si pemimpin geng tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ooh! Pengakuan dasyat dari pemimpin geng Topi Jerami! Dia tidur bareng cowok bernama Ace! Catat dan cari tahu siapa Ace itu!" kata pemimpin klub koran sekolah dengan heboh.

"Ah, Ace itu kakak…," tapi belum Luffy sempat menjelaskan, semua reporter sudah pergi duluan untuk mencari info tentang Ace. "Kok pada kabur sih…?" Luffy terlihat heran.

Sanji merasa terselamatkan berkat itu, tapi tetap saja Luffy suka bikin heboh. "Kau… kalau nggak kau jelaskan bahwa Ace itu kakakmu, bisa disangka _gay _lho," kata Sanji dengan wajah capek. Luffy tak pernah digosipkan memiliki hubungan asmara dengan cewek… atau dengan cowok, tapi kalau dia tiba-tiba bilang dia tidur bareng orang bernama Ace, tentu saja semua bakal salah paham.

"Ga-i?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung,

Bulir keringat langsung terjatuh dari kepala Sanji. "Lupakan saja kalau aku sudah berkata sesuatu," katanya sambil kembali ke buku pelajarannya.

Situasi kembali sunyi seperti seharusnya di perpustakaan sampai pernyataan Luffy kembali terbesit di benak Sanji. "Kau benar-benar tidur bareng Ace?" tanya Sanji sedikit penasaran, wajahnya sedikit memerah membayangkan apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan di ranjang yang sama.

"Yep. Lebih banyak aku yang menyusup ke tempat tidur Ace, sih," kata Luffy sambil meringis. "Sepertinya gaya tidurku kacau karena Ace selalu bangun tengah malam dan pergi ke kamar mandi sampai lamaaa banget. Terus kalau bangun, wajahnya kayak orang mati. Lucu sekali, lho!" dia tertawa terbahak-bahak teringat hal itu.

_Ka… kasihan banget si Ace…!_—pikir Sanji merasa sangat bersimpati. Luffy bisa juga berlaku kejam begitu. Meskipun dia tak tahu alasan Ace mengalami insomnia, tapi kalau tiap malam dibegitukan, Ace bisa mati duluan tuh, saking frustrasinya.

"Luffy, kau kan sudah besar. Jangan merepotkan kakakmu terus, dong. Kasihan, tahu!" omel Sanji sambil berbisik.

"Habis… Senin depan Ace akan keluar dari rumah lagi. Kakek akan pulang soalnya, dan Ace tak mau ketemu kakek," kata Luffy dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. "Aku ingin ada sedekat mungkin dengan Ace sampai dia pergi lagi…," lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Luffy…," Sanji mengerti sih. Luffy sangat sayang dan mengidolakan kakaknya. Meskipun rasa sayang kakak beradik itu sedikit berbeda, tetap saja tak akan mudah untuk berpisah. Ace… keluar dari rumah untuk menjaga jarak, supaya perasaan cintanya tak akan menyakiti adiknya yang menganggap Ace sebagai seorang kakak. Karena mereka saudara kandung… pasti rasanya lebih berat lagi.

Sanji meraih leher Luffy pelan-pelan dan memeluknya. "Sanji?" Luffy jadi bingung saat tiba-tiba dipeluk.

"Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan masalahmu, aku dan Zoro bisa kau ajak bicara, lho," kata Sanji dengan suara lembut dan menenangkan. "Jangan lupa kau masih punya kami untuk bergantung," lanjutnya.

Luffy terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Thanks, Sanji," katanya bahagia. Dia tak pernah lupa mensyukuri apa yang dia miliki sekarang ini. Meskipun nantinya Ace akan pergi lagi, dan mungkin dia harus menunggu hingga beberapa lama sampai mereka bisa bertemu lagi, Luffy percaya dia tetap bisa ceria karena ada teman-teman yang sangat berharga, sangat menyayanginya, dan sangat ia sayangi di sekelilingnya.

**OoooAxLoooO**

**Kediaman Keluarga Monkey D.…**

Ace sedang membaca majalah basket saat telpon rumah berdering. Dia bangun dan mengambil gagang telpon tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari majalahnya. "Halo, kediaman Monkey D. di sini, dengan siapa ya?"

Ada jeda waktu beberapa saat sebelum si penelpon menjawab. _"Ace?"_

_Ugh!_—Ace sampai menjatuhkan bukunya karena kaget mendengar suara yang familiar dari telepon itu.

"Ka… kakek…," sapanya pelan.

"_Kau pulang ke rumah?"_ tanya kakeknya, Garp, dengan nada berharap.

"Aku cuma berkunjung," kata Ace datar. Dia tak mau kakeknya berharap macam-macam.

"_Yah, coba kau telpon kakek dulu. Kan kakek bisa pulang lebih cepat dari tugas luar kota tak berguna ini, dan kita bisa ketemu,"_ kata kakeknya dengan suara agak kecewa.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku cuma kangen sama Luffy, tak ada niat ketemu kakek, kok. Coba pikir kenapa aku selalu berkunjung saat kakek tak ada," kata Ace lagi dengan nada malas.

"_Kau ini tetap kurang ajar seperti dulu. Masa begitu cara bicaramu pada kakek yang sudah lama tidak ketemu?"_ Ace hampir bisa melihat butiran keringat yang berjatuhan dari kepala kakeknya mendengar suara beratnya yang salah tingkah itu.

"Aku tak mau dikatai begitu oleh orang yang mengusirku keluar dari rumah," kata Ace dengan wajah salah tingkah juga.

Hubungan Garp dengan Ace memang sedikit aneh. Ace tak tahan hidupnya diatur-atur oleh Garp, tapi dia tetap sayang kakek semata wayangnya itu. Garp juga mati-matian mempertahankan Ace di rumah karena ingin dia mengikuti jejaknya menjadi polisi, tapi dia juga tak bisa mengingkari jiwa bebas Ace karena dia sangat sayang cucunya itu.

"_Kan kau sendiri yang mau keluar dari rumah!"_ protes Garp keras di telpon.

"Itu karena kakek tak memberi pilihan padaku, kan? Mau jadi polisi atau keluar dari rumah, begitu?" kata Ace mengingatkan.

"_Ugh…," _Garp tak bisa membalas kata-kata Ace. Memang benar dia memberi pilihan itu, tapi nggak disangka Ace akan pilih keluar dari rumah daripada jadi polisi. "_Dasar anak tak tahu diri. Terus, kapan kau pergi lagi?"_ tanyanya lagi sambil mendengus, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hari Senin depan," jawab Ace, menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya topiknya ganti.

"_Aku pulang hari Sabtu, kau jangan kabur, ya!"_ wanti kakeknya sebelum menutup telpon.

Saat kakeknya memtus telponnya, Ace mengomel. "Siapa yang mau kabur, kakek bodoh!" dan dia pun membanting gagang telpon itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Dasar… kenapa nggak bisa jujur saja kalau mau lihat wajahku, sih?" Ace tersenyum kecil saat mengambil kembali majalahnya yang jatuh.

Sebelum Ace menjauh lagi, telpon itu berdering lagi. "Apa lagi sekarang?" katanya sebal. Ia mengangkat telpon lagi, dan sebelum sempat mengucapkan salam, suara kakeknya muncul lagi dari telpon mendahuluinya.

"_Oya, jangan lupa bilang Luffy kalau kakek kangen,"_ dan langsung ditutup lagi.

Ace melihat telpon itu dengan wajah salah tingkah sebelum tertawa keras. "Dasar si kakek," ia geleng-geleng kepala sambil menutup telpon lagi dengan lebih pelan sekarang.

Saat akan kembali ke sofa untuk melanjutkan baca majalahnya, Ace kurang hati-hati dan menyenggol lemari yang menyimpan banyak pernak-pernik dari seluruh dunia. Pernak-pernik itu biasanya dikirim oleh ayah mereka yang berkelana entah kemana atau oleh-oleh dari kakeknya setelah tugas ke luar kota. Sebetulnya baik Ace atau Luffy tak ada yang memerlukan barang-barang itu sih, tapi karena sayang untuk dibuang, Luffy mengumpulkan dan menyimpannya di lemari khusus.

Hampir saja lemari itu terguling gara-gara senggolan Ace yang cukup keras, untung bisa ia tangkap tepat waktu. "Fiuh… nyaris," katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kaget. Yah, meskipun tak jadi terguling, lemarinya sempat oleng, dan beberapa berkas jatuh dari atasnya. Untung pernak-perniknya tak ada yang rusak. Ace menstabilkan lemarinya sebelum mengambil berkas-berkas yang jatuh di lantai.

_Huh?_—sebuah berkas lantas menarik perhatian Ace. _Akte kelahiran?_—pikirnya heran saat membaca kop surat tersebut. _Punya siapa? Luffy?_

Ace membaca akte kelahiran itu lebih jauh sampai menemukan namanya yang tertera di situ. "Lho, punyaku toh? Kupikir sudah hilang gara-gara kakek simpan sembarangan. Ternyata ada di atas lemari itu, ya?" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Saat hendak mengembalikan surat-surat itu ke tempatnya, matanya menangkap sebuah nama yang asing baginya. Ace berhenti dan sekali lagi membaca akte di tangannya dengan lebih teliti. Saat membaca baris tempat nama orang tua itulah, Ace langsung melebarkan matanya dengan perasaan sangat terkejut.

_Apa… ini…?_

Di catatan kelahiran itu tertulis: _'Nama ayah: Gol D. Roger' _dan_ 'Nama ibu: Gol Portgas D. Rouge'._

_Apa maksudnya… ini…? Bukankah nama ayah itu Monkey D Dragon, dan nama ibu Monkey Portgas D. Ruina? Kenapa… nama ayah dan ibu… berbeda?_—Ace menelan ludah dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hal seperti ini biasanya hanya terjadi di opera sabun di televisi, tapi kalau yang dilihatnya ini benar… maka… jangan-jangan…

_Aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Monkey D.?_

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Iya, luna tahu, sudah lama luna mangkir dari fic ini. Ho-oh, nyebelin banget kan, ninggalin fic di tempat nggak enak gini? Apa lagi ini cliff-hanger. Fiuh… udah lama luna nggak setegang ini bikin fic. Apa? Adegan ZoSan-nya kurang? Udahan dunk, masa' ZoSan melulu? Ntar AceLu-nya nggak kebagian. Yep, hubungan Sanji dan Zoro sudah naik beberapa tingkat tuh, tapi luna nggak bakal bikin yang terlalu explisit, lho ya? Ntar ratingnya naik jadi M kalau luna bikin lebih jauh. Oh, and nama ibunya Luffy itu karangan! Jangan dipercaya. Habisnya… belum dikasih tahu Odachi, kan? Kalau sudah dikasih tahu, ntar luna ganti, deh. Eniwei, review? Udah lama nggak denger, eh… baca review kalian, teman-teman. Jadi kangen nih… oce?


	12. Bagian 12

**A/N: **GYAAAAAAAAAA! Sori, sori, soriiiii! Su... sudah berapa lama sejak luna apdet cerita ini? *lihat ke belakang* Ugh... maaf, semua jadi menunggu sangat lama... Jangan pedulikan ocehan luna! Langsung baca aja, ya! Let's go!

**Disclaimer: One Piece dan Karakternya semua punya Oda-chi.**

**Warning:** _AU, oOC, kissy-kissy stuff between males (ZoSan, AceLuff), typo... pasti ada typo meskipun luna sudah cek... tetap saja ada typo! etc... etc...

* * *

_

**Bagian 12  
**

_Apa maksudnya… ini?_—Ace memandang akte kelahiran di tangannya dengan wajah pucat. _Bagaimana mungkin nama orang tuaku berbeda dengan Luffy kalau kami bersaudara? Apa memang aku ini benar-benar bukan anak keluarga Monkey D.?_

Sesaat setelah menyadarinya, lutut Ace jadi lemas. Ia terpaksa harus duduk di sofa supaya tidak jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Lalu Ace membaca akte kelahiran itu sekali lagi, masih merasa belum percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat.

_Gol D. Roger… Gol Portgas D. Rouge…, nama ayah dan ibuku…. Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama mereka…!_—Ace menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. _Tunggu!_—Tiba-tiba Ace sadar dan menurunkan tangannya ke ke dagu. _Portgas adalah nama keluarga ibu sebelum menikah dengan ayah. Nama keluarganya sama dengan nama… nama wanita yang disebut sebagai ibuku di akte kelahiran. Apa mereka berhubungan darah? Saudara mungkin…?_—Tiba-tiba saja Ace merasa sedikit pusing. _Kenapa kakek tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini? Padahal beliau pasti tahu…._

Ace mencengkeram kertas akte itu keras-keras. "Aku harus menanyakan hal ini secara langsung pada kakek…," gumamnya pelan, membuat keputusan dan mencoba untuk tidak panik.

Jujur saja, meskipun sedikit syok, akte itu membuktikan sesuatu yang selama ini diam-diam Ace idamkan. Kalau memang dia bukan kakak kandung Luffy, itu artinya perasaan 'cinta'-nya pada Luffy masih bisa ditioleransi. Namun, entah kenapa kenyataan kalau dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Luffy juga sangat mengguncangnya. Padahal selama ini Ace pikir tak ada lagi hubungan yang lebih kuat daripada persaudaraan mereka. Kalau Ace bukan kakak Luffy… lalu dia apanya?

_Orang asing…._

Ace menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. ia tidak mau menjadi orang asing bagi Luffy. Ia tak tahan dengan pikiran itu. Tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Luffy jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada menjadi saudaranya. Ace jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana dia bereaksi dengan kenyataan itu.

_Setidaknya, kalau memang akte ini benar, dan aku bukanlah saudara kandung Luffy… setidaknya nama keluarga ibu kami sama. Mungkin kami saudara sepupu…_

Namun, tetap saja jangtung Ace berdetak lebih keras. Dadanya terasa sesak karena kecemasan dan rasa panik yang mulai membuncah. Ia tak bisa menyimpan ini terlalu lama sendirian. Ia harus bicara dengan sesorang… siapa saja…!

"Pak Smoker…, aku harus bicara dengannya…!" Ace berdiri lagi dari sofa, wajahnya masih pucat, akte kelahiran tergenggam kuat di tangan, dan dengan terhuyung-huyung ia menuju ke kamar tamu untuk mengambil dompet dan jaketnya. Ia akan ke kantor polisi dan bicara dengan Smoker.

Sekarang hanya Smoker yang bisa ia ajak bicara. Kakeknya masih di luar kota dan Ia tak mungkin membicarakan hal ini dengan Luffy. Bicara dengan teman-teman Luffy pun juga tidak bisa, terlalu berisiko karena bisa jadi mereka tak sengaja membocorkannya pada Luffy.

Sesaat setelahnya, Ace juga teringat oleh teman-temannya di kampus. "Marco… aku juga harus bicara dengan Marco… Sabo dan Thatch juga…!"

_Tapi yang jelas ke tempat Pak Smoker dulu. Barangkali ia tahu siapa sebenarnya orang-orang yang tertulis di akte sebagai orang tuaku!  
_

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

Smoker sedang mengerjakan laporan akhir kasus tentang penyerbuan tak resmi ke markas Crocodile. Dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pengganti atasannya di kantor selama Grap di luar kota gara-gara tindakan yang buru-buru dan tanpa surat perintah pula. Semua bukti yang diambil di markas Crocodile jadi tak bisa digunakan di pengadilan. Untung saja rekaman yang diambil oleh Vivi dianggap sebagai bukti tak langsung dari luar, dan kesaksian Robin dan Vivi sendiri juga bisa mengambil hati para juri pengadilan hingga semua tuduhan bisa dibuktikan dan Crocodile akan mendekam di penjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Apalagi tindakan Smoker membawa anak-anak SMA ke penyerbuan itu bisa dianggap membahayakan nyawa penduduk sipil, tapi koneksi dari dunia belakang bisa menutupi kenyataan itu sehingga hanya dianggap rumor. Sepertinya ada anggota kongres yang dekat dengan Portgas, dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melibatkan nama anak itu di pengadilan.

Entah kenapa Smoker merasa tahu siapa anggota kongres yang dimaksud.

Smoker sudah bersiap-siap kalau dia akan dipecat karena kasus ini, tapi untung saja dia polisi kesayangan departemen dan bosnya, Kabag Garp, jadi dia hanya mendapat peringatan keras (dari telpon karena si pak tua belum pulang dari dinas luar). Bahkan dia lolos dari skors, jadi merasa sedikit tak enak karena dianakemaskan.

Smoker baru saja menandatangani laporan itu saat pintu ruangan kantornya terbuka. Ia meletakkan bolpennya dan melihat ke arah pintu, lalu menemukan Ace yang ternegah-engah dan menatapnya dengan wajah panik dan kebingungan.

"Portgas?" Smoker menaikkan alis matanya, terkejut karena kunjungan Ace yang tiba-tiba.

_Sial… Tashigi sedang membuat kopi di ruang rekreasi_—pikir Smoker, mengeluh dalam hati karena secara insting dia tahu Ace akan membuatnya kelabakan lagi seperti biasanya. Dia sangat heran kenapa bocah berjerawat itu sangat senang mengganggunya saat bekerja.

"Pak Smoker… bagaimana ini?" Namun, mendengar nada suara cemas dan melihat wajah Ace yang pucat, Smoker segera menyingkirkan pikiran barusan. "Aku… ternyata aku bukan aku yang seharusnya," kata Ace serak.

"Hei, hei… ada apa ini, Portgas? Ace?" Smoker berdiri dan menghampiri anak muda berjambut gelap itu dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. "Tenangkan diri dulu, Ace. Bicara pelan-pelan. Duduk dulu," katanya sembari membimbing Ace untuk duduk di kursi seberang kursi Smoker.

Ace mengikutinya dan duduk di tempat yang Smoker tunjuk. Smoker melihat tangan Ace menggenggam sebuah kertas mengkilat dan tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetar. "Aku… tak tahu harus bicara pada siapa," kata Ace lagi dengan suara lirih, ragu, dan sepertinya rasa cemasnya meningkat karena tanda-tanda panik juga mulai muncul.

"Tentang apa, Ace?" tanya Smoker sambil mengelus punggung tangan Ace yang terasa dingin.

"A-aku… Luffy…," Ace menelan ludah lalu melihat ke mata Smoker dengan tatapan putus asa. "Aku dan Luffy… bukan saudara kandung," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Smoker melebarkan kedua matanya dengan kaget mendengar itu.

"Lihat ini," Ace menyodorkan kertas yang dari tadi terus ia genggam kuat itu sampai kusut, dan Smoker mengenali kertas itu sebagai akte kelahiran.

"Akte…?" Smoker membaca akte itu sekilas dan melebarkan matanya lagi saat melihat nama orang tua yang tercantum di sana. Nama ayah Ace…, "Gol… D. Roger…!" Smoker hampir menjatuhkan dagu karena syok.

"Kau tahu siapa dia, Pak Smoker? Aku… aku belum pernah mendengar namanya, dan nama ibuku sebetulnya adalah Porgas D. Roughe. Nama belakangnya sama dengan nama belakang ibuk-… maksudku ibu Luffy. Apa aku ini anak angkat yang diambil dari saudara ibu?" Ace bertanya dengan gencar, wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung, tak paham.

Smoker tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, tapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang entah sejak kapan ternganga lebar. Tidak semua pertanyaan Ace bisa Smoker jawab, tapi ia tahu satu hal dengan pasti. Nama ayah Ace, Gol D. Roger. Itu adalah nama penjahat besar yang segala tindak perbuatannya mati-matian disembunyikan karena menimbulkan teror bagi dunia, khususnya Jipanggu, tempat asal dan kelahiran monster itu. Segala info tentang orang itu adalah rahasia gelap yang telah dikubur dalam-dalam oleh pemerintah semenjak eksekusinya karena keberadaannya dan perbuatannya yang terlalu mengguncang dunia. Seluruh generasi setelah generasi Smoker… seharusnya tak ada lagi yang tahu tentang Roger karena namanya bahkan dilarang disebutkan, dan ada hukuman berat bagi siapa pun yang mencari tahu tentangnya.

_Ace… adalah putera penjahat itu!_

Mustahil… karena… semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Roger, semuanya… seharusnya sudah dihabisi!

"Ace… kau…!" Smoker menatap wajah Ace dengan tatapan tercengang dan ngeri.

"Pak Smoker…?" Wajah Ace makin pucat kalau memang bisa. "A-apa kau tahu sesuatu…?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

Smoker menelan ludah. Sepertinya Ace sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ayah kandungnya. Kalau begitu Smoker tak akan mengatakannya. Kalau memang Ace belum tahu, lebih baik ia tak usah tahu selamanya.

_Ace tidak bersalah! Meski dia anak dari monster itu, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Lebih baik dia tak tahu apa-apa!_—Smoker meyakinkan dirinya. Memang sih, Ace adalah bocah yang sangat merepotkan dan suka membuat masalah, apalagi dia sepertinya juga punya hubungan dengan geng-geng kuat di kota macam Geng Jenggot Putih, tapi sebetulnya, di dalamnya, Ace adalah anak yang baik.

Kalau Smoker melaporkan 'kenyataan' ini… Ace akan diburu pihak pemerintah. Smoker tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib bocah itu nantinya. Roger begitu dibenci pemerintah… Ace tak akan lolos begitu saja.

Ah, tapi kalau Ace memang anak Roger, Kabag Garp pasti mengetahuinya kan? Karena pak tua itulah yang menangkap dan memenjarakan Roger… tidak. Tunggu. Garp pernah cerita kalau Roger menyerahkan diri padanya, bukan ditangkap. Kabarnya Roger… hanya mau bicara dengan Garp menjelang eksekusinya.

_Garp… sepertinya Kabag Garp sedikit menyukai Roger, seperti rival begitu. Mungkinkah…, mungkinkah Kabag Garp melindungi Ace karena itu permintaan terakhir Roger?  
_  
Smoker berpikir dan berspekulasi dengan keras. Kalau memang pemikirannya itu benar, Ace… kenyataan kalau Ace adalah putera Roger harus dihilangkan. Kabag Garp melindungi Ace dengan mempertaruhkan karirnya karena perbuatannya melanggar hukum…, tapi Smoker bisa mengerti.

_Ace tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun… mana boleh dia dihukum hanya karena dia anak Roger?_—Smoker paham betul itu, dan dia pun sependapat dengannya.

Smokerpun mengambil keputusan. Ia juga akan melindungin Ace.

"Ace…, Portgas, semua yang kau tanyakan tadi… jangan tanyakan pada siapapun kecuali kakekmu. Mengerti?" wanti Smoker dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh…? Ke-kenapa? Aku ingin tahu tentang orang tua kandungku!" protes Ace tak terima.

"Turuti kata-kataku!" Smoker mencengkeram bahu Ace kuat-kuat, menatap mata Ace lekat-lekat dengan serius. "Kau boleh bertanya tentang ibumu, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau sebutkan nama 'ayah'-mu pada siapapun kecuali kakekmu, paham?"

"Pak Smoker… kenapa jadi kau yang panik? Memangnya ada apa dengan ayah… Gol D. Roger?" tanya Ace lagi penasaran, dan tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"PORTGAS!" bentak Smoker tak sabar, membuat Ace tersentak kaget. "Nama itu… tidak boleh ada! Kau mengerti? Nama itu TIDAK ADA!" Smoker sadar mungkin cengkeraman tangannya terlalu kuat karena wajah Ace terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

"Pak Smoker, bahuku sakit!" teriak Ace dengan wajah takut, dan Smoker tersentak kaget. Ia segera melepaskan cengkeramannya dari bahu Ace.

"Maaf…, kau baik-baik saja?" Smoker bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sambil menutupi separuh wajahnya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan wajahnya mungkin juga sepucat Ace.

Smoker lupa diri. Begitu mendengar nama orang itu… dan berpikir kalau Ace dalam bahaya karena dia berhubungan dengan penjahat itu, Smoker jadi kalap.

_Ace tidak boleh tahu siapa dirinya… siapa ayahnya…! Tidak boleh!_

"Kau kenapa, sih, Pak Smoker?" tanya Ace sambil mengusap-usap kedua bahunya dengan wajah sangat bingung dan sekarang terlihat makin khawatir. Gawat, seharusnya Smoker mencoba menenangkan Ace karena hatinya sekarang pasti merasa kalut mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Monkey D.

Smoker menghela nafas gemetarnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia bicara lagi. "Portgas…, Ace…," Smoker menatap mata Ace lekat-lekat lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan pandangan memohon. "Jangan cari tahu tentang ayahmu lebih jauh," katanya sungguh-sungguh. "Percayalah padaku… _orang itu_… tidak ada harganya dibandingkan dirimu. Kau punya keluarga. Kakekmu dan adikmu sangat sayang padamu. Karena itu… jangan bertanya tentang ayah kandungmu. Kau paham, kan?"

Ace sepertinya melihat kesungguhan dan kekhawatiran yang coba Smoker sampaikan dari tatapannya. "Ta-tapi…," dan sepertinya Ace masih sedikit ragu untuk mengurungkan niatnya mencari tahu soal itu. Bocah keras kepala.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan mencari tahu tentang dia," potong Smoker lagi, sangat cemas sekarang. "Kumohon," tambahnya lagi untuk efek penghabisan. Ia tidak pernah memohon pada orang lain, karena itu Ace pasti akan mengerti betapa seriusnya dia.

Ace, sepertinya paham begitu mendengar kata 'ajaib'-nya itu, menelan ludah dan mengangguk perlahan. "Setidaknya… katakan alasannya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencari tahu tentang ayahku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon balik.

Smoker sebetulnya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi untuk kebaikan Ace sendiri, sepertinya dia harus. "Baiklah. Aku dilarang mengatakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan orang itu, tapi satu hal yang kutahu. Jiwamu akan terancam kalau kau tahu siapa dirinya."

Ace membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. "Dia… orang yang berbahaya?"

"Ace… kau anak yang baik. Kau tidak sama dengannya. Karena itu… jangan anggap dia ayahmu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa yang penting bagimu. Jangan bahayakan dirimu karena dia. Kau mengerti? Kalau kau tetap merasa penasaran, cobalah bertahan, lakukanlah demi Luffy. Karena kalau kau berada dalam bahaya, Luffy juga akan dalam bahaya," kata Smoker makin serius.

"Se… seserius itu?" tanya Ace dengan suara gemetar.

Smoker mengangguk yakin. "Camkan baik-baik. Jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi tentang ayahmu kecuali pada kakekmu," ia menekankan sekali lagi.

"Demi Luffy…, aku mengerti," Ace mengangguk yakin sekarang. Seperti biasa, Portgas tak akan berpikir dua kali kalau ini juga menyangkut keselamatan adiknya. Sepertinya Smoker melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyebut nama Luffy.

"Akte ini biar aku yang simpan," kata Smoker sambil mengangkat akte itu di depan wajah Ace. "Ini adalah rahasiamu, aku, dan kakekmu, kau mengerti?"

Terlalu berbahaya meninggalkan akte itu bersama Ace. Garp terlalu sembrono menyimpannya sampai Ace bisa menemukannya. Smoker akan memastikan kalau akte itu tak akan ditemukan oleh siapapun lagi. Satu-satunya bukti yang mengaitkan Ace dengan Roger di atas kertas… dia akan menghancurkannya.

Ace mengangguk paham, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. "Pak Smoker… apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang ibu kandungku?" tanyanya kemudian setelah beberapa saat terdiam, seperti berpikir, dan dengan nada suara yang sudah terkontrol. Kepanikannya tadi seperti mimpi saja.

"Nama keluarganya… kau bilang sama dengan nama marga ibu Luffy sebelum ia menikah?" Smoker bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ace mengangguk lagi perlahan. "Aku akan coba cari tahu mulai dari keluarga ibu Luffy. Mungkin akan ada catatan di sana."

Ace menghela nafas, tampaknya sedikit lega. "Terima kasih, Pak Smoker… Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu lagi," kata Ace, nadanya terdengar canggung dan sepertinya ia merasa tak enak dan cukup malu karena sampai kehilangan kontrol.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau ada yang membuatmu merasa terganggu, kau boleh bicara padaku kapan saja. Itu juga berlaku untuk adikmu," kata Smoker sambil memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

Ace menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum sejenak sebelum dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Paman sok keren!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan wajah sedikit merona, entah karena malu atau kesal.

Diam-diam, Smoker tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia merasa sedikit senang, karena setidaknya, Ace mulai merasa dia bisa mengandalkan Smoker, apalagi tentang masalah sesensitif ini.

Sejak dia menolong bocah berjerawat ini… dan bertemu dengan Luffy, Smoker yang selalu sendirian sejak kehilangan seluruh keluarganya merasa seperti mendapat keluarga baru. Meskipun lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya adalah ayah kandung Ace, bukan berarti Ace harus turut bertanggung jawab.

Ace tidak bersalah apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang anak yang sedikit tersesat. Menghakiminya hanya karena dia anak pria itu… bukanlah sesuatu yang benar apapun kata pemerintah.

Ace sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Karena itu… dengan segala kemampuan dan keterbatasannya, Smoker akan berusaha melindunginya.

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

"Whoah!" Luffy kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak dan ia hampir saja jatuh. Ia dengan segera menyeimbangkan diri dan melihat sepatunya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terlepas. Ternyata tali sepatunya putus. "Lho, aneh," katanya dengan heran.

"Ada apa, Luffy?" Usopp yang ada di sebelahnya menoleh ke arah Luffy.

"Tali sepatuku putus," kata Luffy sambil berlutut untuk mengambil tali tersebut.

"Wah, pertanda buruk tuh," kata Usopp.

"Itu kan tali 'sandal', bukan tali sepatu, Usopp," kata Chopper yang ada di sisi Luffy yang satunya.

"Tapi kenapa tali sepatu bisa putus? Memangnya kau tali sekencang apa, Luffy?" tanya Usopp lagi dengan heran sekarang, sama sekali tak menggubris koreksi Chopper.

"Mungkin karena tadi aku main basket dengan Sanji… sepertinya terlalu dipaksa. Ini bukan sepatu olah raga, sih…," kata Luffy sambil mencoba memperbaiki talinya dengan menyimpulkan dasar tali yang putus dengan sambungan di sepatunya lagi.

"Ganti saja talinya, Luffy. Di sana ada toko sepatu tuh," kata Chopper sambil menunjuk salah satu toko di sepanjang jalan itu.

"Tak apa. Bisa dibetulkan, kok. Nanti akan kuminta Ace membetulkannya," kata Luffy sambil meringis.

"Idih, kau memanfaatkan kakakmu sepuasnya, ya, mumpung dia sedang di rumah?" Usopp tertawa dan menatap Luffy dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Jelas, dong! Kan Senin depan Ace akan pergi lagi. Harus bermanja-manja sepuasnya!" Sengiran Luffy makin lebar saja. Dia memang betul-betul senang sih, dan selama kakaknya tinggal di rumah, dia akan berusaha menghabiskan waktu sedekat mungkin dengan Ace.

"Kau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chopper sambil membantu Luffy berdiri sesaat setelah Luffy menyerah mengikat ulang tali sepatunya dan memutuskan untuk mengantongi potongan tali itu di saku celana saja.

"Yup. Ace sudah menunggu di rumah. Katanya dia akan masak makan malam spesial untukku!" Luffy meringis lagi dengan wajah berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang diajak ke taman bermain.

Usopp dan Chopper tertawa melihat keantikan dan senyum Luffy yang menular itu. "Ih, curang! Coba aku juga punya kakak!" keluh Chopper meskipun dia hanya bercanda.

"Eh, tidak boleh Ace, ya. Soalnya dia kakakku, dan hanya milikku seorang!" sahut Luffy dengan suara yakin dan nada ceria sembari berlari ke arah rumahnya. "Sampai besok di sekolah, ya!" teriaknya sebelum menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sebulir keringat muncul di wajah Usopp saat ia dan Chopper melambai balik. "Kok caranya bicara begitu, sih? Seperti mau memonopoli Ace saja. Benar-benar _brother complex_, anak itu," kata si hidung panjang salah tingkah.

Chopper tertawa geli. "Masih saja heran dengan itu, Usopp? Ini Luffy lho. Kedekatan dan hubungan para anggota keluarga D memang aneh-aneh, kan?"

"Iya juga sih…, tapi tetap saja berlebihan, kan? Spertinya Ace dan Luffy itu bukan hanya sekedar kakak beradik," Usopp masih menatap ke arah tikungan tempat Luffy menghilang tadi dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Sepertinya ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang D bersaudara perlihatkan dari interaksi mereka.

"Yah… mereka memang spesial. Kudengar Ace dan Luffy hanya berdua saja karena ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai, dan kakek yang merawat mereka juga luar biasa sibuk," kata Chopper lagi dengan wajah paham. "Kalau itu aku…, aku juga akan bersikap seperti Luffy terhadap satu-satunya kakakku… karena hanya dia yang selalu ada di sana ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang," lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hmm… mungkin memang begitu, ya?" Tatapan Usopp juga melembut kalau ia memikirkan hal yang sama. Ayah Usopp juga tidak selalu ada di sana, dan Usopp sangat sayang pada ibunya yang selalu berusaha mengkompensasi ketidakhadiran ayahnya di kehidupan Usopp.

Usopp sangat mengerti. Rasa sayang Luffy terhadap kakaknya memang sedikit berlebihan, tapi itu juga menunjukkan betapa manusiawi dan istimewa Monkey D. Luffy itu.

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

Sanji tengah memotong lobak di talenan dengan kecepatan tinggi, meski hanya menggunakan satu tangan karena lukanya masih sakit kalau dipakai kerja, tetapi entah kenapa pikirannya melayang ke percakapannya dengan Luffy siang tadi.

_Luffy sepertinya sedih sekali karena Ace akan pergi Senin depan… apa kubuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untu bekal makan siangnya besok, ya? Dia bisa selalu dihibur dengan makanan sedap_—pikir Sanji sembari menyiapkan panci untuk merebus air.

"Ooi, Koki-genit," Zoro tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur, dan kontan membuat Sanji sebal karena si marimo sial kembali memanggil namanya dengan ejekan.

"Berisik! Bisa lihat tidak kalau aku sedang sibuk!" Sanji melempar bonggol lobak yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memasak.

"Whoa! Kenapa kau sewot begitu, sih?" tanya Zoro heran, sembari menghindari serangan lobak itu. Sebulir keringat pun muncul di pipi pemuda bermata zamrud berambut rumput segar itu.

"Aku sedang berpikir. Jangan ganggu, dong!" dengus Sanji sambil cemberut.

"Tentang Luffy?" tanya Zoro kemudian dan membuat Sanji mendongak dengan terkejut.

"Kok tahu…?" tanya Sanji heran.

"Yah… tadi kulihat, waktu Usopp, Luffy dan Chopper keluar dari gerbang…. Luffy terlihat sedikit lesu," kata Zoro sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Kupikir hanya perasaanku karena kami baru kenal beberapa hari, tapi… entah kenapa dia terlihat aneh. Kurang bercahaya seperti biasanya," lanjutnya lagi. Meski nada suaranya agak datar, tatapan mata si marimo terlihat sedikit cemas.

Sanji tersenyum melihat adiknya yang sudah mulai melembut itu meski masih sedikit canggung. Ia mendekat ke arah Zoro dan tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya dengan tangannya yang sehat, membuat Zoro sedikit kaget. "A-apa?" tanya Zoro heran.

"Aku senang kau mulai mempedulikan sekitarmu, Zoro," kata Sanji lembut. Wajah Zoro sedikit memerah.

"A… karena dia juga teman… dan aku lebih senang melihatnya ceria," Zoro beralasan dengan sedikit polos, membuat Sanji memerah juga. Yang barusan itu terlihat manis sekali, membuat hati Sanji bergetar.

_Kok kedengarannya aku seperti perempuan saja?_—sebulir keringat terjauh dari belakang kepala Sanji, tapi entah kenapa ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena meskipun dia berotot dan berambut hijau, Zoro memang manis, dan Sanji suka dengan yang manis-manis.

Sanji jadi ingin memeluk Zoro erat-erat saking gemasnya. "Duh, kenapa kau bisa jadi begitu menggemaskan, sih? Padahal cuma marimo!" kata Sanji sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Zoro, mencoba mendekapnya lebih erat. Tangan kiri Sanji memang sedikit menghalangi, tapi Zoro segera mengkompensasi dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sanji.

"Aku tak tahu yang barusan itu termasuk pujian atau hinaan," aku Zoro dengan dengusan sebal.

Sanji tertawa. "Bodoh, tentu saja pujian! Barusan aku bilang kau menggemaskan, dan aku sangat suka…!" kata-kata Sanji terputus waktu dia sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ungkapkan keras-keras. Wajahnya langsung merah padam karena malu.

_Uwaaah! Aku ngomong apa, siiih!  
_  
"Kau suka…?" Zoro meringis memandang Sanji dengan tatapan tahu dan menggoda.

"Cerewet! Dasar marimo!" Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Zoro yang tertawa pelan meskipun wajahnya masih bersemu merah. Zoro pun langsung menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sanji dengan sayang.

"Sanji…," panggil Zoro pelan, suaranya tenang dan lembut, membuat jantung Sanji kembali meningkatkan ritme debarannya dengan sukses. Desiran gairah pun mengalir dalam hatinya saat Sanji menatap mata Zoro yang begitu… indah dan dalam.

Tanpa sadar Sanji sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya dan Zoro menyusulnya di tengah-tengah ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Zoro terasa lembut seperti biasa, sedikit kering sih, tapi perasaan hangat yang membanjiri tubuh Sanji saat mereka bercumbu begitu sensasional.

Zoro bukan wanita, karena itu Sanji tidak perlu khawatir untuk membimbing ciuman itu. Insting pria untuk mencari kenikmatan dalam setiap aksi bermesraan mengkover semuanya. Ia mengelus tengkuk Zoro dan tangan Zoro yang ada dipinggangnya bergerak, membimbingnya untuk semakin mendekat, memperdalam ciuman itu, membuat gairahnya melonjak dan bergolak dengan hebatnya, sampai-sampai ia tak ingin berhenti kalau tidak sesak nafas.

Saat mereka berdua harus melepaskan diri dari masing-masing karena kebutuhan oksigen yang kritis, nafas mereka telah terengah-engah dan wajah mereka pun tampak sedikit linglung. Zoro segera membenamkan mukanya di celah antara leher dan pundak Sanji sambil mengisap wangi Sanji dan kemudian mendesah panjang, tampak nyaman. "Aaah… kalau begini terus, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Sanji…," katanya sambil mempererat dekapannya ke tubuh Sanji yang lebih langsing darinya itu.

"Umm… ya, sabar ya," kata Sanji sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Zoro yang bidang itu, dengan suara yang masih sedikit lemah dan nafas yang memburu serta senyuman salah tingkah. Sejujurnya, Sanji juga tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang 'macam-macam' dengan Zoro.

_Habisnya… Zoro terlalu menggairahkan, sih!_—Sanji jadi panik sendiri di dalam kepalanya.

Sanji tidak tahu kenapa hubungannya denga Zoro jadi seperti ini, begitu panas dan berbahaya. Padahal status mereka adalah saudara tiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang tua mereka pulang nanti dan tahu tentang hubungan mereka yang meningkat terlalu pesat saat mereka tidak di rumah.

Apa yang harus Sanji katakan pada ayahnya dan Jessica-san? _'Maaf, aku dan Zoro tak bisa jadi kakak-adik karena kami ingin berhubungan intim?'_ Lebih baik Sanji menembak kepalanya sendiri daripada harus berkata begitu pada orang tua mereka.

Sanji menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan 'tubuh' dan 'hormon'-nya yang masih sedikit menggila itu. Hubungannya dengan Zoro tak bisa disembunyikan terlalu lama dari orang tua mereka. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan tahu... dan harus diberi tahu juga. Sanji dan Zoro harus segera mencari jalan untuk membuat Zeff dan Jessica mengerti bahwa kedua putra mereka ingin bersama karena mereka juga saling menyayangi, seperti halnya Zeff dan Jessica.

_Tapi sebelum itu…_— Sanji mencium rambut Zoro dengan sayang.

"Hei, makan malam tak akan jadi kalau kau terus memelukku, Marimo," kata Sanji sambil mengusap-usap kepala si rambut hijau.

"Apa makan malam hari ini?" tanya Zoro memperpanjang waktu, masih terus membenamkan mukanya hingga Sanji bisa merasakan kehangatan nafasnya. Sepertinya ia masih ingin lebih lama memeluk Sanji.

"Nasi ikan bakar dengan asinan lobak, sup tahu dan wortel dengan bumbu bawang dan sledri, dan buah-buahan segar," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum.

"Ala Jipanggu?" tanya Zoro seraya menatap Sanji dengan tatapan cerah. Sepertinya dia senang.

"Ala Jipanggu," Sanji mengangguk bangga.

"Tambah tamagoyaki ya?" pinta Zoro dengan wajah penuh harap.

Sanji tertawa. "Oke. Yang asin, kan?" Dasar marimo, seperti anak kecil saja.

Zoro meringis lebar, tanda kalau dia sangat senang karena Sanji sudah mulai mengenalnya dengan lebih mendetail, sampai-sampai dia tahu makanan favorit Zoro.

**-Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO-**

* * *

Luffy masuk ke rumanya dengan sapaan, "Aku pulaaaang!" seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang, Luffy," Ace menyambutnya di ruang tengah dengan apron putih di pinggangnya. "Makan malam dulu atau mandi? Dua-duanya sudah siap, lho," katanya sambil meringis.

"Wah, makaaaaan!" teriak Luffy antusias dengan cerianya. Ia segera melepas sepatunya (sama sekali lupa dengan talinya yang putus) dan berlari ke meja makan di dapur dan dengan sigapnya memakai serbet di kerah bajunya, lalu mengambil pisau dan garpunya bahkan sebelum Ace menyajikan hidangannya. "Apa makan malam hari ini, Ace?" tanya Luffy dengan mata berbinar tidak sabaran. Bau sedap dari oven membuat air liur berkumpul di mulut Luffy.

Ace terkekeh melihat tingkah Luffy. "Daging panggang ala kampus dan salad segar," katanya dengan senyuman bangga. "Tidak seenak masakan Sanji, sih, tapi aku cukup percaya diri dengan rasanya, lho."

"Waaah! Aku mau dagiiiiing!" seru Luffy makin bersemangat.

"A-ah, salad-nya dulu Luffy. Sayuran juga penting," kata Ace sambil menghidangkan salad sayur dan buah segar dengan mayonais.

Tanpa basa-basi Luffy berkata, "Selamat makaaaan!" dan segera melahap habis saladnya dengan satu suapan.

"Kau itu… nikmati makanannya sedikit, kek. Percuma aku kerja keras membuatnya kalau kau makan secepat itu," kata Ace salah tingkah sambil menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Ow! Ke-kenapa kau memukulku, Ace?" tanya Luffy kaget sembari menatap kakaknya bingung.

Ace menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar. Bagaimana rasa salad-nya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah… kalau bikinan Ace, semunya ENAK!" seru Luffy sambil meringis yakin.

"Semua rasa salad ya seperti itu, kan? Kenapa kau tak mau makan salad di tempat lain, Luffy?" tanya Ace lagi.

"Sayuran-sayuran itu rasanya pahit, Ace… tapi bikinan Ace selalu memakai banyak mayonais dan buah-buahan yang manis, jadi aku suka," kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar lagi dengan polosnya. Sesaat Ace menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Hm? Kenapa wajahmu jadi aneh begitu, Ace?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau… ternyata sadar dengan yang seperti itu…?" tanya Ace masih dengan wajah tampak takjub.

"Jelas dong! Kan Ace selalu membuat makanan untukku dengan sepenuh hati! Ace selalu ingin aku menikmati apa yang aku makan, kan? Kalau hanya segini, sih, tentu aku tahu!" Luffy tersenyum ceria penuh kebahagiaan, dan sesaat ia melihat wajah Ace yang tampak tersentuh dan sedikit bersemu merah, lalu dia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Luffy~!" Ace kontan memeluk leher adiknya dan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke rambut hitam Luffy yang lembut itu dengan penuh sayang. "Kau memang adikku tersayang~!" katanya dengan nada bahagia juga.

Luffy terkekeh sambil memeluk lengan kakaknya yang kuat itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku juga sayang Ace!" balasnya polos dan lugu, dengan penuh senyuman.

"Adikku…, adikku tersayang…," kata Ace lagi dengan suara yang sedikit goyah dan agak lirih sekarang. Perubahan nada suara itu membuat Luffy heran.

"Ace…?" Luffy mendongak sedikit dan mendapati wajah kakaknya yang berlinangan air mata. "Ace! Kok, kok kau menangis? A-ada apa?" tanya Luffy sangat kaget.

Ace menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangan, sedang sebelah tangannya tetap di leher Luffy. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum dan ada rona kebahagiaan di sana, tapi entah kenapa air matanya masih terus mengalir saat ia berkata, "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Luffy. Aku hanya terharu saja, kok."

Luffy jadi sedikit cemas saat kakaknya menepuk dan mengelus kepala Luffy lagi dengan lembut. Senyuman sayang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, dan Luffy yakin senyuman itu bukan senyuman palsu. Hanya saja, air mata Ace itu… Luffy yakin itu buka air mata bahagia. Terharu, mungkin, tapi ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Ace yang berbeda.

Sesuatu yang lebih… rumit.

_Tapi kenapa?_—Luffy masih memandang kakaknya lekat-lekat, mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakannya saat Ace beranjak dari sisinya dan mulai menghidangkan daging panggang di depan Luffy. Tiba-tiba saja, begitu sadar nafsu makan Luffy sedikit berkurang setelah melihat air mata kakaknya barusan.

"Luffy?" Ace duduk di kursi di depan Luffy untuk bergabung makan dengannya, dan Luffy tersentak kaget karena tak sadar ia sudah diam terlalu lama. Ia menatap wajah Ace yang sedikit sembab, tapi tak lagi menangis.

"I-iya…," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum lagi. Saat melihat makanan di depannya, "Wah, dagiiiiing!" ia langsung ceria lagi. Luffy tidak mengerti kenapa ekspresi dan air mata Ace sedikit mengganggunya. Padahal biasanya ia tak pernah merasa begitu. Akhir-akhir ini Ace memang sedikit aneh, dan Luffy sadar betul hal itu.

_Tapi apa yang membuat Ace berekspresi seperti barusan? Apa arti air mata Ace itu?_

Luffy makan dengan lahapnya, seperti lubang hitam yang menyedot benda-benda di sekelilingnya, dan seperti biasanya, ia menghabiskan beberapa porsi tanpa kesulitan. Sepanjang makan malam mereka berbincang ringan dan tertawa dengan ceria, dan Ace mengelap mulut belepotan Luffy dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang. Luffy menangkap ekspresi aneh Ace beberapa kali saat mereka melakukan kontak tubuh, tapi ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Ace berwajah demikian.

Selesai makan malam, Luffy memutuskan untuk mandi karena bak air panasnya sudah Ace siapkan. Ia segera melepas bajunya sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Luffy! Jangan buka baju di lorong, dong! Kau kan sudah besar. Punya malu sedikit, kek!" seru Ace sambil mengambili bajunya yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Eeh, tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Ace di rumah," kata Luffy cemberut dengan imutnya.

"Kau itu…," Ace menatap Luffy yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, dan tatapannya sedikit aneh. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Luffy beberapa saat kemudian. "Cepat, mandilah," katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

Luffy jadi penasaran dengan situasi canggung yang tercipta di antara mereka itu. Kenapa Ace bertingkah begitu aneh? Padahal biasanya Ace akan mendorong Luffy masuk ke kamar mandi, atau malah menelanjanginya sekalian supaya dia bisa merendam baju kotor Luffy secepatnya. Ace tidak mau melihat Luffy. Ini sungguh aneh!

"Ace," Luffy bukannya masuk ke kamar mandi malah mendekati Ace yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Ace membuka mata dan mendongak ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan terkejut. "A-apa?" dan entah kenapa ia ikut mundur beberapa langkah seiring langkah mendekat Luffy.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?" tanya Luffy makin heran. "Ace, belakangan kau bertingkah aneh… apa kau sedang tak enak badan?" tanya Luffy dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Apa? Bukan! Aku tidak menjauh—ugh," tapi sepertinya Ace sadar bahwa dia masih melangkah mundur. Wajahnya tiba-tiba jadi terlihat panik saat punggungnya menabrak tembok. "Um… kau kan harus mandi, Luffy. Kalau tidak cepat, nanti airnya keburu dingin," kata Ace sedikit tegas dan kelihatan putus asa juga.

Langkah Luffy terhenti sesaat. _Kenapa Ace berwajah putus asa begitu, sih?_—tapi saat melihat wajah Ace yang memerah dan terlihat sangat aneh itu Luffy bertekad untuk membantu Ace. Mungkin ia benar-benar sedang sakit. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati Ace.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau apa Luff—!" Ace memejamkan matanya saat Luffy menyentuh lengannya, tubuh Ace tersentak sekejap. Luffypun berjinjit untuk menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ace. Ia bermaksud mengecek suhu tubuh Ace. Seperti dugaannya, suhu dahi Ace sedikit lebih panas dari dia.

"Ace, kau demam, ya? Tubuhmu panas!" kata Luffy khawatir.

Hening.

Dan keheningan pun berlanjut beberapa detik sampai Ace membuka mulutnya. "A—aku tidak demam, Luffy! Suhu tubuhmu yang menurun! Cepat masuk ke kamar mandi, nanti masuk angin!" kata Ace sembari mendorong Luffy ke arah kamar mandi lagi. Wajahnya merah padam dan ia tampak sedikit kacau.

Masih tetap aneh, tapi ini lebih mirip reaksi Ace yang biasanya. Tangan Ace yang mendorong punggung telanjang Luffy pun terasa lebih hangat. Mungkin Ace benar-benar sakit dan dia cuma sok kuat saja karena malu di hadapan Luffy. Dasar Ace.

Luffy tersenyum senang. Ia merasa sangat disayang oleh kakaknya, dan itu yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

Ace kontan menutup pintu kamar mandi saat Luffy meringis dan melepas celananya. Ia bersandar di balik pintu kayu itu dengan wajah masih merah padam. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan ekspresinya masih kacau balau.

_Lu-... Dasar Luffy BODOOOOOH! Sama sekali tak paham perasaan orang!_—gerutu Ace penuh histeria dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya panas bukan main melihat tubuh adiknya (bukan adik kandung, tapi tetap adik tahu!) yang masih belia dan tampak amat sangat seksi di matanya.

Rasanya Ace ingin menangis….

_Luffy sama sekali tak menahan diri karena ia mengira aku adalah kakaknya, tapi pikir perasaanku yang tahu kalau kau bukan adikku, dong, Luffy!_— Ace menatap kedua tangannya yang sekarang tengah gemetaran. _Gawat…! Ini benar-benar gawat…! Saat aku masih mengira Luffy adalah adik kandungku, aku masih bisa menahan diri, tapi sekarang… tembok terakhir 'saudara kandung' itu sudah tak ada! Aku…! Aku tidak tahan! Tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratku padanya lebih lama lagi!_

Ace memasang wajah pucat penuh horor. "Aku… tidak bisa mempercayai diriku lagi untuk tidak 'menyentuh' Luffy…!" bisiknya penuh kekalutan.

_Ba-bagaimana ini…? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Di satu sisi, Ace ingin segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Luffy dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap perasaan 'cinta' terpendamnya selama beberapa tahun ini, tapi di sisi lain… Luffy tak tahu kalau dia bukan kakak kandungnya… dan ia harus memberi tahu Luffy terlebih dahulu tentang hal itu kalau ia ingin dinamika hubungan mereka berubah.

_Tapi bagaimana kalau bagi Luffy, aku hanyalah 'kakak'? Bukankah nantinya itu akan sangat melukai Luffy saat ia tahu aku bukan kakak kandungnya?_—Ace jadi bingung sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ace benar-benar butuh saran dari orang lain. Ia harus mengatasi masalah ini dengan sangat hati-hati karena… meskipun Luffy terlihat sangat ceria dan periang, sebetulnya Luffy anak yang mudah kesepian. Ia tak suka sendirian…. Bagi Luffy, posisi 'kakak' yang diperankan Ace sangatlah penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau… kalau posisi 'kakak' itu menghilang… pasti Luffy akan…!

_Aku… tidak bisa memberi tahu Luffy…!_—Ace baru sadar, seingin-inginnya ia memeluk Luffy sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia paling tidak bisa melihat adiknya itu terluka. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk mengambil risiko melukai adiknya. Sampai kapanpun, bagi Ace, kebahagiaan Luffy adalah yang paling penting. Persetan dengan keinginan dan perasaan Ace. Ace tak akan bisa mengatakan kenyataan ini pada Luffy!

Singkat kata, "Tamatlah aku."

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

"MARCOOOOOOO!"

Dari arah pintu, terdengar teriakan panik menggelegar dan sesosok manusia berlari menyeruduk ke arah Marco yang tengah bermain poker di dalam bar Kuroneko, dengan paniknya.

"WHOAH!" teriak Marco kaget, mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh karena tubrukan orang gila, yang setelah ia amati sekilas ternyata adalah Ace, sobat kampusnya itu, dengan tiba-tiba. Kartunya remi-nya sampai berhamburan di lantai karena ia harus menangkap serangan Ace, atau dia yang akan terlempar. "ACE! Apa-apaan kau! Bikin kaget saja! Aaah! Kartuku—!" Si pirang berambut seperti daun nanas itu kontan marah-marah pada Ace yang suka sembarangan itu, dan mengeluh karena taruhannya di ronde ini jadi batal akibat gangguan Ace. Padahal kartunya sedang bagus.

"Marco, Marco! Bagaimana ini!" ujar Ace lagi dengan nada suara panik dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku… aku tidak bisa memberi tahu Luffyyy!" rengeknya serampangan sambil menangis di dada Marco, membuat tamu-tamu lain di bar itu melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hei, hei, tunggu. Kau ngomong apa, sih? Tenang dulu kenapa? Malu tahu! Dilihatin tamu lain!" kata Marco sebal. Ace itu memang seperti anak kecil saja, selalu saja membuat masalah bagi Marco.

"Marco, Ace kenapa tuh?" Sabo, sobat dekat Ace dan Marco yang tadi jadi lawan main poker Marco bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir. Mata hitam bulatnya menatap punggung Ace dengan tatapan sangat heran. Ia sampai melepas topi tingginya dan mengelus rambut hitam cepaknya.

Memang kadang-kadang gila Ace suka kambuh tiba-tiba, tapi Sabo belum pernah melihat kekambuhan yang separah ini. Wajar kalau dia kaget.

"Gilanya kumat," jawab Marco sambil menghela nafas panjang, mengusap-usap kepala Ace yang masih menangis membenamkan wajahnya di dada Marco tanpa rasa malu. "Thatch mana?" tanya Marco kemudian setelah mencoba menenangkan Ace beberapa saat, tapi percuma, Ace sudah berada dalam dunianya sendiri sehingga tak bisa mendengar suaranya. Biasanya Thatch lebih bisa membuat Ace tenang dibanding Marco yang sedikit kaku itu.

"Mabuk tuh, di meja 2," kata Sabo salah tingkah, sebulir keringat muncul di pipinya.

"Gawat deh…. Kenapa dia selalu tak bisa dipakai saat dibutuhkan sih?" kata Marco makin sebal. "Kalau Ace sedang begini, biasanya cuma Thatch yang bisa menenangkannya." Si kepala nanas menghela nafas panjang lagi dengan malas.

"Tentang adiknya lagi, ya? Siapa namanya… Kuffy?" tanya Sabo sambil mendengus, mencoba menahan tawa.

"Luffy. Yah, seperti biasanya, kan?" kata Marco sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ada apa, Ace?" Sabo menepuk punggung Ace pelan. "Ayolah, jangan bertingkah begini di tempat umum. Disangka orang gila nanti," kata Sabo dengan wajah sedikit merona, sepertinya ia mulai malu karena mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam bar itu.

"Habisnya… meski aku tahu aku bukan kakak kandungya, aku tetap tak bisa mengatakannya…!"

Secuil informasi itu membuat Marco dan Sabo membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Barusan… dia bilang dia bukan…!" Sabo memulai.

"…kakak kandung Luffy…," dan Marco mengakhiri.

"EEEEEEEEH!" teriak keduanya sangat kaget dan tercengang dibuatnya.

**-Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO-

* * *

**

Marco meletakkan segelas cokelat hangat di meja di depan Ace yang tengah membuang ingus dengan sapu tangan Sabo. "Minum dulu, Ace," kata Marco pelan.

Sebetulnya Sabo ingin memberi Ace bir, tapi kalau mabuk keanehan dan kegilaan Ace akan meningkat sepuluh kali lipat, jadi ia putuskan menggunakan cokelat saja karena efek menenangkannya sama. Marco setuju dan membuatkan Ace segelas tadi.

Ace mengambil mug itu dan menenggak cokelatnya sampai habis. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sori… tiba-tiba saja aku panik," katanya.

"Pasti situasinya sangat kacau kalau kau yang biasanya cool itu sampai panik begitu," kata Sabo, masih menepuk dan mengelus punggung Ace dengan ramah.

Di tengah kepanikan di bar tadi, Sabo dan Marco memutuskan membawa Ace ke apartemen Sabo yang paling besar di antara ketiga sobat Ace itu. Sekarang mereka duduk di lantai berkarpet merah, dekat tempat tidur single milik sabo, di depan kotatsu yang lebih sering dipakai sebagai meja kopi olehnya di musim panas dan semi. Thatch juga ada di dalam kamar itu, di suatu tempat di dekat wastafel, sudah pingsan karena mabuk.

"Terus… apa maksudnya kau bukan kakak Luffy?" tanya Marco ke pokok permasalahan. Sabo melihat Marco dengan tatapan sebal karena si pirang nanas itu tidak sensitif.

"Um… aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Monkey D.," kata Ace pelan sambil menatap kotatsu di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca. Tak ketahuan sedih atau marah.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Sabo hati-hati.

"Tunggu, nama keluargamu 'Monkey D.?'" tanya Marco heran. Sabo menendang kaki Marco. "Ow! Apa, sih?" protesnya.

"Biarkan Ace bercerita dulu, Marco. Kau ini menyela saja," kata Sabo makin jengkel padanya.

"Akte…," Ace menyela sebelum Marco sempat membalas Sabo. "Aku menemukan akte kelahiran yang dulu kukira hilang," kata Ace sambil menggenggam mug cokelatnya lebih erat. "Nama ayah dan ibu yang tercantum di akte… berbeda dengan nama ayah dan ibuku… maksudku, ayah dan ibu Luffy," jawab Ace dengan tatapan kosong sekarang.

"Ace…," Sabo menatap sobat baiknya itu dengan simpati.

"Bukannya bagus? Kan kau sendiri yang selalu mengeluh kenapa kau 'kakak' Luffy dan bukan yang lain?" tanya Marco sambil menopang dagu di meja.

_Orang ini…! Kok tidak ada belas kasihannya, sih, sama teman sendiri juga!_—pikir Sabo sambil melotot ke arah Marco dengan kesal. Padahal Ace sedang terpuruk begini. _Dasar nanas berhati dingin!_

"Memang sih… aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mencintai Luffy dengan bebas tanpa rasa bersalah… tapi selama ini Luffy selalu menganggapku kakak. Aku… aku takut kalau aku berkata bahwa kami bukan saudara, Luffy akan…!" Wajah Ace jadi terlihat sangat cemas sekarang. "Aku tak mau Luffy merasa sendirian di dunia ini…! Aku tak ingin Luffy terluka…."

"Ace… kau… segitu sayangnya pada Luffy...," bisik Sabo terharu. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang begitu mencurahkan kasih sayang pada orang lain seperti Ace, sampai-sampai ia rela mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi perasaan orang yang dikasihinya.

"Tentu saja! Kau masih mempertanyakan hal itu? Bagiku… tak ada lagi yang lebih penting di dunia ini selain Luffy!" kata Ace tegas. "Walaupun aku harus memendam perasaanku selamanya… aku tak akan pernah mau melukai Luffy!" lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu gampang kan? Pendam saja selamanya. Jangan pernah katakan rahasia itu padanya," kata Marco lagi sambil menyeringai kecil.

Ace tersentak kaget menatapnya dan Sabo…. "Marco!" melotot tajam ke arahnya dengan sangat jengkel. "Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Yah, tapi benar kan? Ace selalu berkeluh kesah tentang cintanya yang 'terlarang' karena Luffy adalah adiknya. Sekarang, setelah ia tahu Luffy ternyata 'bukan adiknya', dia malah mencari alasan lain. Takut melukainya apanya? Kau cuma takut melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mempertanyakan perasaan Luffy padamu. Sebenarnya kau cuma takut ditolak, kan, Ace? Kau takut kehilangan posisimu dalam diri Luffy sebagai seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya, kan?" tanya Marco tajam dengan pandangan menohok. Ace sampai tercengang dibuatnya.

"Marco! Yang barusan kelewatan, tahu!" Sabo berteriak ke arahnya dengan marah.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Ace, Sabo! Yang paling takut ditinggalkan dalam hubungan rumit ini ya, Ace sendiri. Dia menjadikan adiknya sebagai alasan, tahu. Kelakuannya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan teman karena tidak memberikan permen. Sama sekali tidak keren, Ace. Tidak dewasa," kata Marco tegas.

"Iya, tapi kan… ada risikonya…!" Sabo masih mencoba membela Ace lagi meskipun argumen Marco cukup masuk akal.

"Apapun risikonya, kalau memang Ace sungguh-sungguh mencintai Luffy sebagai seorang lelaki, ia akan mengambil risiko itu untuk membahagiakan Luffy dengan serius. Kalau memang Luffy hanya menganggap Ace sebagai kakak, lebih baik tahu sekarang betapa seriusnya Ace mencintainya daripada terus dibuat bingung dengan sikap Ace yang angin-anginan, kan? Kalau kau begitu terus, kau malah akan melukainya karena dia akan menganggap kau tak lagi sayang padanya, Ace," wanti Marco makin tegas. "Kesampingkan dulu perasaan takutmu, hadapi segala risiko dan tanyakan padanya apa yang paling Luffy inginkan!"

Selesainya bicara, Marco sudah terengah-engah, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena sepertinya dia juga jadi terlalu bersemangat. Padahal di antara mereka berempat, biasanya Marco yang paling kalem. Thatch juga kalem, sih, tapi tidak seperti Marco yang penuh kendali). Sabo sampai menatap Marco dengan sangat heran, tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membantah ceramahnya barusan.

"Marco…,"Ace menatap Marco dengan tatapan sedikit takjub. "Kau… barusan kata-katamu heroik sekali," lanjutnya terpesona.

Sabo menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja. _Dari semua itu, cuma itu yang dipedulikan Ace?_—Ia tak mengira Ace itu begitu… begitu tebal muka! Padahal barusan Marco sudah bersusah payah mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

"Kau itu… mengerti maksud kata-kataku tidak, sih?" Pembuluh darah sudah bermunculan di pelipis Marco, dan sepertinya dia siap mengamuk kalau Ace tidak berhenti juga bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku mengerti," kata Ace dengan tatapan serius sekarang. "Kau benar, Marco. Aku takut sendirian. Aku… tak bisa berpikir kalau aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Luffy. Aku masih bisa jadi kakak meski tidak berhubungan darah dengannya. Tapi kalau aku menyerah soal itu, dan nekat menyatakan cinta padanya lalu kemudian ditolak… aku betul-betul akan kehilangan dia… karena aku… bukan siapa-siapanya," lanjutnya lirih. Ia menatap lututnya dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Ace…," hati Sabo terasa perih melihat wajah Ace yang seperti akan menangis itu.

"Aaah! Kau ini benar-benar…!" Marco terlihat frustrasi, tapi kemudian dia meraih Ace dan merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan erat. "Bodoh. Kau ini benar-benar idiot. Kau terlalu menganggap enteng rasa sayang adikmu, tahu. Meski kau bilang cinta padanya dan dia tahu kau bukan kakak kandungnya, rasa sayangnya padamu selama ini tak akan hilang begitu saja! Percayalah sedikit padanya," kata Marco sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam berombak Ace. "Lagipula… kenapa kau takut sendirian? Kau punya kami, kan?" tambahnya dengan wajah sebal.

_Oh…_ Tiba-tiba Sabo mengerti. Saat ia melihat Marco yang begitu kesal… dan Ace yang melebarkan matanya menatap Marco dengan tatapan terkejut… Yang betul-betul ingin disampaikan Marco adalah…

_"Kami akan selalu ada di sini untuk menangkapmu bila kau jatuh…"_

Sabo menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, tersenyum penuh arti.

Ace tersenyum dengan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. "Terima kasih…," katanya dengan ekspresi sangat tersentuh, terharu, dan bahagia. Sepertinya dia benar-benar paham betapa Marco dan juga Sabo (dan Thatch meski dia masih mengorok) sangat menyayanginya, dan meski tak berhubungan darah, mereka juga adalah keluarganya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ace memutuskan untuk pulang. Sabo dan Marco tidak menghalanginya.

Sabo melirik ke arah Marco seusai melambaikan tangan pada Ace yang sudah terseyum ceria lagi.

Marco, sadar diperhatikan melihat Sabo dengan heran. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau juga tidak jujur, ya, Marco? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau bagimu, Ace adalah orang yang paling penting?" Sabo meringis penuh arti.

Yah, sebetulnya Sabo tak terlalu terkejut sih… karena sejak awal, Marco sudah mengambil risiko meski dia ditolak langsung di tempat.

"Cerewet. Yang penting dia sudah tersenyum lagi," kata Marco sok keren.

"Orang baik selalu makan hati, ya?" Sabo tertawa, geleng-geleng kepala.

"Berisik, Sabo! Kau sendiri sama sekali belum merasakan jatuh cinta, kan! Tak usah sok tahu, deh!" ujar Marco dengan wajah sedikit bersemu memerah.

Sabo tersenyum cengengesan melihat ekspresi Marco yang menggemaskan itu. "Ayo, ayo, kutemani minum, Marco," katanya sambil menepuk punggung Marco dengan ramah juga seperti ia menepuk punggung Ace tadi.

Tiba-tiba Marco menatap Sabo dengan tatapan heran. "Huh… kau sering melakukan ini ya?" tanyanya.

"Huh? Melakukan apa?" tanya Sabo balik dengan heran juga.

"Ini…," Marco menyentuh tangan Sabo yang entah sejak kapan sudah pindah ke pundaknya. "Kau… senang jadi tempat bersandar, ya?"

Wajah Sabo kontan merona mendengarnya. _Ke—ketahuan…!_—pikirnya sangat malu.

"Ah, aku benar ya?" Marco meringis sekarang.

"Berisik! Kalau tidak mau kuhibur ya sudah! Sana pulang!" Sabo kontan masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu tepat di depan muka Marco sebelum ia sempat menyusul.

"Eh! HEI!" protes Marco sambil menggedor pintu. "Jangan ngambek, dong! Kalau kau tak membiarkan aku masuk, Thatch jadi urusanmu sendiri sampai besok, lho!"

Suara ancaman Marco masih terdengar, dan dia masih menggedor pintu, tapi Sabo tak mau membukanya.

Setidaknya, sampai raut muka dan ekspresinya kembali normal.

**—OooAce x LuffyooO—

* * *

**

Ace kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan lebih tenang dari sebelum ia meninggalkannya. Tentu, ia masih belum bisa lega karena permasalahan utamanya, untuk memberi tahu Luffy bahwa dia bukan kakak kandungnya dan bahwa ia mencintai Luffy lebih dari seorang adik itu, masih harus ia hadapi dengan benar. Namun, Ace sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan perasaannya pada Luffy, ia lupa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Luffy padanya. Ia lupa bahwa Ace tidak lagi sendirian, bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya, Marco, Sabo, dan Thatch, akan selalu mendukungnya sebagai keluarga juga.

Ace tersenyum kecil saat teringat kata-kata Marco yang memarahinya tadi. _Marco pun mengambil risiko… dan aku tidak pernah membencinya karena itu. Aku malah makin sayang padanya… sebagai salah seorang keluargaku_.

Ace memasuki rumah yang sudah gelap. Ya tentu saja, tadi dia meninggalkan rumah sudah hampir tengah malam, setelah Luffy tertidur. Ia tak mau adiknya panik dan mengira Ace kabur lagi dari rumah.

Ace melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap pintu kamar Luffy. Tanpa pikir panjang, karena menurut Marco dia berpikir terlalu muluk, Ace masuk ke kamar Luffy. Ia tak perlu mengendap-endap karena Luffy itu kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati, sih. Ada bom meledak di sampingnya pun, mungkin dia tak akan bangun.

Ace dengan cepat menemukan kasur Luffy di mana bocah D yang lebih muda itu tidur telentang dengan posisi serampangan. Selimutnya saja sampai jatuh ke lantai karena ditendang, dan perutnya terbuka karena piyamanya terangkat sampai ke dada.

Wajah Ace sedikit memerah saat ia memandang sosok Luffy, yang tadinya ia kira adik tapi ternyata bukan, dan itu malah memperdalam cinta Ace padanya, yang polos dan lugu itu dengan penuh cinta. Ace tak akan takut lagi untuk memandang Luffy demikian.

Ace mencintai Luffy, dan itulah perasaannya yang paling jujur.

Ace mendekati Luffy yang tidur itu, mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimutkannya sekali lagi menutupi tubuh adiknya yang meskipun sedikit kurus, tapi ototnya cukup berisi. Kulit tubuh dan wajah Luffy itu sangat sehat, mulus dan lembut, tidak seperti wajah Ace yang sedikit berjerawat. Warna kulit Luffy juga bagus. Kalau dilihat baik-baik, Ace dan Luffy memang tidak terlalu mirip.

Luffy jauh lebih imut dan lucu dibanding Ace. Manis seperti madu. Kalau sudah kenal, rasanya tidak ingin menjauh dari sisi Luffy.

_Kenapa bisa sampai luput dari perhatianku, ya?_—pikir Ace heran sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Luffy, tangannya meraih dan menyingkirkan poni Luffy yang sedikit menutupi profil wajahnya, lalu ia mengelus pipi Luffy dengan lembut. Secara insting, Luffy mendekat ke sentuhan sayang Ace, dan itu membuat hati Ace berdesir, lagi-lagi degupan jantungnya bertambah keras.

Luffy bisa membangkitkan gairah dan hasrat Ace hanya dengan gerakan polos itu. Ace benar-benar… sudah tergila-gila pada anak ini. Kalau Ace memejamkan mata, ia bisa merasakan desiran gelora asmara dan cinta kasih yang membuncah bagai volkano yang siap meledak dan menyerukan nama Luffy ke angkasa dari inti keberadaan Ace.

_Tuhan… aku memang mencintainya…_

"Aku mencintaimu… Luffy…," tanpa sadar Ace berbisik lirih, wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Luffy. Tak kuasa menahan seluruh hasrat yang dulu ia paksa untuk terus terpendam di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ace menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Luffy yang sedang berada di alam mimpi.

Ciuman Ace sangatlah singkat, tetapi segala perasaan Ace tercurah di sana. Meskipun Ace sadar kalau ini tindakan payah dan pengecut karena Luffy tidak sedang dalam posisi yang bisa menolak Ace jika dia tak ingin, tapi Ace hanya ingin menyampaikan isi hatinya yang penuh dengan Luffy dan cintanya pada adiknya… bukan, pada _Luffy-nya_ tersayang.

"Ace…,"

Lalu Ace pun mendengar panggilan itu, dari bibir Luffy terucap nama Ace. Luffy membawa Ace sampai ke alam mimpi, dan Ace harus melakukan sesuatu untuk berkata padanya bahwa dia akan selalu ada di sana, selalu ada di sisi Luffy.

_Tak akan ada yang bisa membuatku pergi dari sisimu…_

Ace merengkuh tubuh Luffy di tempat tidur dari balik selimutnya, membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela leher dan pundak Luffy, mendekapnya dengan erat, dan dengan keyakinan hati ia berbisik, "Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu…."

**Bagian 12 Selesai**

**Bersambung…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ugh, nggak kusangka perkembangan ceritanya jadi begini. Sebetulnya luna nggak berpikir akan mengeluarkan Sabo dan Marco di fic ini, tapi luna ingat ada permintaan untuk menampilakn Sabo (lupa dari siapa, tapi semoga memusaskan), dan waktu luna pikir siapa yang akan membantu masalah Ace yang sedang bingung? Jadi sekalian saja luna bikin peran untuk mereka. Mungkin karakternya agak oOC (sori), dan Thatch… mabuk dan tidur melulu, sama sekali nggak ngomong (maaf banget, penggemar Thatch…! Lain kali luna bikin ngomong deh!). Jadi… ah, capter ini agak slow, ya? Uh… dan sebagian besar kok AceLuff ya? (Padahal harusnya ZoSan) Ah, tapi luna sudah membuat fanservice buat ZoSan, jadi nggak apa-apa ya? *dijitak*. So…? Apa pendapat teman-teman sekalian? Saya harap drama keluarganya terasa, ya? Soalnya judulnya kan "The Meaning of a Family." Topik sebetulnya dari fic ini adalah cerita keluarga (yang dibumbui masalah percintaan dan persahabatan, dan pertarungan kalau adegan culik-culikan dan bertarung ZoSan di capter-capter sebelumnya ikut kehitung). Jadi… review doooong~! Saya kangen mendengar suara (eh… membaca tulisan) teman-teman! *sok imut* KYAAA! *kabur*

Sampai jumpa di capter depan, ya!

**With love,**

**Lunaryu~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Omake (Bonus pengarang karena sudah lama Luna nggak apdet)**

Sabo: "Eh, tadi kenapa kita tidak tanya tentang orang tua kandung Ace, ya?"

Marco: "Kita terlalu fokus pada hubungannya dengan Luffy, kan?"

Sabo: "Iya… lagipula apa maksud adegan terakhir itu? Masa Ace dibikin begitu, sih?"

Marco: "Bukannya sebetulnya si pengarang pengen bikin adegan yang lebih berbahaya?"

Sabo: "Tidak boleh, tahu. Ratingnya masih T! Kalau mau dibikin lebih jauh, harus dinaikan ke M kan?"

Marco: "Lagian kalau Luffynya masih tidur begitu… bisa jadi Non-Con tuh…-_-;"

Sabo: "_Whatever_. Terus… siapa sebetulnya orang tua kandung Ace?"

Marco: "Kalau si pengarang minat, nanti juga bakal diceritakan."

Sabo: "Sayangnya, Luna orangnya malas, sih… pasti detilnya bakal ditinggal."

Marco: "Kan tidak terlalu penting, tak apa-apa lah. _Ayah_ saja sama sama sekali tidak dimunculkan."

Sabo: "Iya ya, nama gengnya doang yang disebut. Pelit banget, sih."

Marco: "Apa sudah disebutkan kalau si pengarang malas bukan main?"

Luna: "Kalau diterusin, dua-duanya bakal ngejelek-jelekin Luna terus! Udahan dong!" XO "Iya, iya! Ntar dimunculin kok! Newgate juga! Kalian lagi juga! Roger juga! Sabar dong!" *stress saking banyaknya cerita yang mesti diapdet*


	13. Bagian 13

**A/N:** UWOOOO! Luna begitu terinspirasi oleh **Viero D. Eclipse** dengan cerita Ace/Luff-nya di _Undercover Rock Star_ yang bisa apdet dengan begitu kilatnya! Karena luna sedang bersemangat di fic ini, dengan inspirasi yang membludak, luna putuskan untuk konsen menyelesaikan fic ini dulu! Luna harap apdet cepat luna ini bisa menyenangkan beberapa pembaca XDD.

Nah, daripada membaca rambling gak jelas Luna... silakan dibaca capter terbaru ini! Let's GO!

**Disclaimer: Odachi adalah pemilik sah One Piece dan karakternya. Luna hanya bermain dengan karakternya saja XP**

**Warning: **_Yaoi alert! Adegan berbahaya antara ZoSan dan Ace/Luff! Be ware! (Psst... kasih tahu luna kalau fanservice-nya kejauhan, yaaa...!), oOC karakter... AU (jelas), bahasa kasar... dan typo (maaf, luna sudah berusaha, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada satu dua huruf yang hilang waktu dipublish...)  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 13**

"_Aku mencintaimu…__, Luffy…__."_

_Eh…?_—Luffy sayup-sayup mendengar bisikan lirih itu dari dalam tidurnya yang damai. Ia menyusup di sela-sela rasa kantuk dan kesadarannya yang terombang-ambing, melayang dalam samudra biru yang luas. _Suara itu…_ _Siapa ya…? _Namun, Luffy merasa tahu… Luffy sangat kenal dengan suara itu. _Suara itu… suara__—_

"Ace…?"

Kemudian, Luffy pun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa teraliri listrik, hatinya bergetar, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

_Apa… ini…? Perasaan ini…?_

"… _tak akan pernah melepaskanmu…!"_

Seluruh raga Luffy terasa dibungkus kehangatan yang aneh. Kehangatan yang membuatnya berdebar-debar, panas…, tetapi juga empuk… membuatnya sangat tenang dan nyaman. Penuh kontradiksi. Kehangatan ini… ia juga tahu kehangatan ini. Berkali-kali Luffy tertidur dalam kehangatan ini… kehangatan pelukan Ace….

Luffy tidak membuka matanya. Ia tahu ia sedang tertidur, dan mungkin juga sedang bermimpi. Ia bermimpi Ace menyatakan perasaannya pada Luffy dan memeluknya sambil berkata bahwa Ace sangat mencintainya.

Cinta… dan bukan sayang.

_Mana mungkin Ace berkata begitu…?—_Ini pasti hanya keinginan sepihak Luffy. Hasrat terpendam…. Seorang ahli pernah berkata bahwa mimpi adalah manifestasi dari keinginan yang tersembunyi di alam bawah sadar manusia. Kalau Luffy memimpikan hal seperti ini… apakah itu artinya Luffy ingin Ace mencintai Luffy seperti itu?

_Tapi… Ace adalah kakak…, mana boleh aku berkeinginan seperti itu?_—batin Luffy, dan entah kenapa rasa hangat yang menyelimuti dirinya terasa makin dalam, intens. Tapi Luffy menginginkannya… Luffy ingin Ace memeluknya seperti ini… dengan penuh kegairahan dan… dan apa?

Apa yang sedang Luffy pikirkan? Kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh begini?

_Ace adalah kakak. Dia adalah kakak, Luffy! Sadarlah!_

_Sadarlah!_

Luffy membuka matanya dengan terkejut. Ia merasa sedikit panas. Wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat dan yang ia temukan saat penglihatannya mulai fokus adalah wajah tidur Ace yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

Luffy tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terperangkap dalam selimut dan dekapan Ace.

_Ace…?_

Luffy memperhatikan wajah tidur Ace dengan pandangan linglung, tetapi ia bisa mengenali paras Ace yang indah dengan seksama. Bulu mata Ace yang panjang…, hidungnya yang mancung… jerawat-jerawat mungil yang terlihat manis di wajah Ace itu… lalu bibir… bibir Ace tampak… tampak….

_Sempurna…._

Wajah Ace begitu dekat…. Dekat… dekat sekali… Luffy bisa merasakan kehangatan nafas tenang Ace. Ia menarik nafas yang dihembuskan secara teratur oleh Ace. Kepala Luffy masih keruh, pikirannya masih sedikit berkabut mimpi dan kantuk, dan ia tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan, tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul keinginan begitu kuat dari dalam dirinya yang mengalir keluar…, keinginan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ace, untuk menipiskan… bukan, tapi menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Tanpa sadar Luffy mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, semakin dekat dan dekat dengan wajah Ace… lalu… lalu ia memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ace.

_Lembut… hangat…_

Persis seperti dalam mimpi Luffy. Ia tak tahu berapa lama mereka dalam posisi begitu sampai Luffy mendengar Ace mengerang pelan. "Mn…."

Luffy membuka matanya sekali lagi dengan sangat tercengang sekarang.

_Eh…?_

Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin di wajah karena ternyata apa yang terjadi barusan… rupanya bukanlah sebuah mimpi, sebab Ace benar-benar ada di depannya.

Ace tertidur di samping Luffy, memeluknya… dan baru saja, Luffy mencium bibir kakaknya yang masih tidur itu.

_Eh?_

Kemudian, ketika secara perlahan Ace mulai membuka mata obsidiannya dan bertemu pandang dengan mata Luffy, ia tersenyum hangat dengan tatapan sangat lembut. "Selamat pagi, Luffy…," sapanya dengan penuh sayang.

_Eeeeeeh!_

"Eh… um… um…," Luffy tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat dan ia tak tahu kenapa. Perasaannya sungguh aneh. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas… dan kenapa… kenapa ia merasa sangat panik? "Eh… Ace?" Luffy bingung.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tatapan dan senyum Ace terlihat begitu… begitu… menarik? Padahal sepertinya Ace berlaku seperti biasa, tapi kenapa…? Kenapa senyum Ace membuat dada Luffy terasa sesak?

Ace sepertinya sadar ada yang aneh dengan Luffy karena Luffy merasa begitu limbung. "Luffy, kau kenapa?" Nada suara Ace terdengar sedikit khawatir. "Wajahmu sedikit merona, kau demam?" dan terlontarlah pertanyaan serupa, seperti yang ditanyakan Luffy semalam pada kakaknya yang juga berwajah memerah.

_Lho…?_—Luffy mengerutkan dahinya. _Bukan begitu…. Aku tidak merasa demam… meskipun tubuhku terasa panas… ini… ini bukan karena aku sedang sakit—!_

Luffy melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Ace menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luffy, lagi-lagi wajahnya begitu dekat dan Luffy bisa merasakan nafas hangat Ace sekali lagi. Tangan besar Ace yang teramat nyaman itu menyentuh leher dan pipi Luffy di kedua sisi, membuat Luffy merasa semakin… aneh!

"Ah…!" Tanpa ia sadari, Luffy membuat suara aneh. Ace membelalakkan matanya dan Luffy merasa wajahnya menjadi sangat panas, dan pastilah sangat memerah.

Barusan itu… suaranya terdengar sangat aneh! Keluar dari dalam tenggorokan… setengah rintihan setengah erangan, pokoknya terdengar sangat aneh dan memalukan!

"Luffy…?" Ace menjatuhkan dagunya, terperangah. Ia terlihat sangat… kaget.

"Eh… um…!" Luffy mencoba menyelamatkan situasi dan mukanya (mungkin, Luffy tak tahu istilah yang benar). Barusan ia merasa sangat malu dan suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar begitu asing bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri, jadi ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan itu.

Kedekatan dan sentuhan Ace membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh. Baru kali ini Luffy mengalaminya. Padahal Ace selalu ada di sisinya, dan berkali-kali memeluk Luffy, tapi Luffy tak pernah merasa seperti ini. "Ace… tubuhku terasa aneh…," kata Luffy dengan tatapan anak kucingnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Uph!" Ace buru-buru melepaskan wajah Luffy dan menutup hidung dan mulutnya sendiri, gerakan yang sangat aneh bagi Luffy.

"Ace…?" tanya Luffy sedikit heran dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

"Tunggu…! Lu-Luffy… ka-kalau kau berwajah seimut itu waktu baru bangun tidur, kakak bisa mimisan nih…," kata Ace sedikit terbata-bata sambil berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Luffy. Ia mundur beberapa senti supaya tubunya tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan adiknya.

_Ah…. _Entah kenapa Luffy merasa sedikit kehilangan. Padahal yang tadi itu sangat baru dan menarik… dan meskipun perasaannya sedikit lebih aneh dari biasanya, Luffy tidak benci perasaan itu. Jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang, dan dadanya masih terasa sedikit sesak, dan rasa malu yang aneh itu juga ada, tapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa bahagia di dalam. Hangat… nyaman… dan membuatnya ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Luffy, yang masih sedikit bingung dan penasaran dengan penemuan barunya akan perasaannya pada sang kakak, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahu Ace perlahan-lahan.

_Ah… perasaan itu lagi…—_pikir Luffy masih setengah melamun.

"Eh!" Ace menoleh ke arah Luffy dengan tatapan terkejut lagi, dan entah kenapa Luffy merasa mata dan hidung Ace terlihat sangatlah menarik. Kemudian… bibir Ace… terlihat jauh lebih merah… lebih indah dari biasanya.

_Ingin menyentuhnya…—_Tiba-tiba saja Luffy merasa sedikit terobsesi dengan bibir Ace. Luffy mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuh kedua bibir Ace dengan jari-jemarinya, membuat wajah Ace terlihat syok.

"Luf—!"

"Bibir Ace lembut ya," kata Luffy sambil tersenyum polos.

_Ingin kurasakan lagi…—_batin Luffy sambil mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya lagi pada Ace.

"E-, eeeh—!" Wajah Ace kontan meledak merah, asap bermunculan dari ubun-ubunnya. Ia terlihat sangat panik. "Tu-tunggu Luffy! Tidak boleh! Terlalu cepat! Hatiku belum siaaaap!" kata Ace sambil menahan bahu Luffy supaya tubuhnya tidak mendekat lebih jauh lagi.

Luffy terkesiap dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya lagi saat melihat reaksi Ace yang begitu… lucu. "Pft—ahahahahahahahahaha!" lalu ia pun meledak tertawa dengan sangat nyaring. "A-Ace…! Wa-wajahmu…! Wajahmu lucu sekaliiii!" lanjutnya masih terpingkal-pingkal sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau… Luffy!" teriak Ace terlihat sangat kesal, masih dengan wajah sangat merah bak udang rebus. "Kau… kau itu…! Adik bodoooooh! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu dong! Jan… jangtungku…! Kukira jantungku mau copot, tahu!" lanjut Ace sambil mencengkeram dadanya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan ekspresinya sangat kacau.

_Meski panik begitu… Ace masih bisa saja bercanda dengan reaksinya barusan. 'Hatiku belum siap!' katanya?_—Luffy memukul-mukul bantal dengan tawa histeris.

"Tidak lucu, tahu! Luffy!" teriak Ace sangat sebal, ekspresi wajahnya masih sangat malu.

"Ma-maaf, shi shi shi, maaf… Habis, semalam aku mimpi aneh sih," alasan Luffy, terkekeh dan terkikik lagi.

Ace tampak menelan ludah dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Luffy dengan penuh selidik. "Kau… siapa kau, dan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku yang lucu dan lugu itu?" tanyanya sambil memincingkan mata penuh kecurigaan.

Memang sih, tidak biasanya Luffy bercanda seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Ace selalu lupa. Meskipun ia berlaku seperti anak kecil berumur 12 tahun, Luffy tetaplah pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang rasa penasarannya besar. Luffy pun ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Ingin merasakan hal-hal baru dan bereksperimen. Cara bercanda baru dengan kakaknya ini pun terasa sangat menarik, sih! Mungkin Luffy akan mencobanya lagi lain kali.

Luffy menertawakan Ace lagi. "Ace! Bisa saja!" katanya sambil memukul bahu kakaknya keras-keras, membuat Ace tersedak nafasnya yang masih memburu itu.

"Hei! Sakit, tahu!" protes Ace keras sambil mengusap-usap tempat yang digampar Luffy tadi. Namun, sepertinya Ace sudah cukup memaafkan Luffy saat adiknya itu tetap tertawa riang. Ia sedikit mendengus, sih.

"Hari ini sarapan apa, Ace?" tanya Luffy kemudian karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya berkoar lapar.

Ace kontan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. "K-kau ini…!" Ia menatap Luffy yang meringis itu dengan tatapan salah tingkah. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Telur dadar dan empal goreng," kata Ace sambil menunduk lemas.

"Yei! Telur dadarnya dibikin omelet saja yaaa!" teriak Luffy semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit-langit. Ia sangat senang bahwa pagi harinya dimulai dengan masakan lezat Ace, apalagi ada daging di sana.

Ace berdiri sambil menatap Luffy dengan tatapan sayang. "Anak kecil," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan gemasnya. Luffy hanya terkekeh lagi dan menyentuh tangan Ace yang besar, hangat, ajaib, dan paling bisa diandalkan itu, dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO

* * *

**

Nami dan Vivi menatap Luffy yang tengah bersiul sambil membuka-buka buku catatan itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Luffy… kau terlihat senang sekali. Mood-mu sedang bagus, ya?" tanya Nami penasaran.

_Lagipula… kenapa membuka-buka buku catatan sih? Luffy? Belajar sebelum pelajaran dimulai?_—Tatapan Nami makin curiga saja. _Jangan-jangan Luffy kerasukan setan!_

"Eh… kok tahu?" tanya Luffy balik dengan senyuman sejuta dolar (eh, berry)-nya itu.

Memang sih, biasanya Luffy juga sangat bersemangat dan suka jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi kali ini rona kebahagiaan di wajahnya begitu terpancar dan bercahaya sampai anak-anak lain ikut menatapnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan takjub. Kebahagiaan Luffy memang selalu menular. Beberapa malah terlihat gatal ingin mendekatinya bagai ngengat yang tertarik pada cahaya lampu neon.

Meskipun Luffy adalah pimpinan Geng Topi Jerami, ternyata diam-diam ia cukup populer juga di kalangan anak-anak lelaki dan perempuan, tidak kalah dengan Sanji. Biarpun tak ada yang berani mendekat secara terang-terangan…. Mungkin karena pribadi Luffy yang sangat menarik dan sulit ditebak.

Akan tetapi, tipe-tipe orang yang menyukai Luffy itu tipe-tipe yang tidak biasa… seperti 'kakak yang overprotektif pada adik permempuannya' macam Shuraiya dari kelas sebelah yang entah kenapa sejak diajak berkelahi oleh Luffy, jadi sering mondar-mandir di kelas Luffy untuk menatapnya dari jauh atau sesekali mengajak Luffy ngobrol, padahal tidak ada urusan yang terlalu penting, kemudian tipe-tipe 'penguasa' macam Kak Hancock, Ratu SMA Grandline dari kelas III, yang dulunya merasa kekuasaannya terancam saat Luffy masuk (karena Luffy sangat imut dan bisa mencuri perhatian pria dan wanita sekaligus, dan terkadang sangat berkharisma hingga membuat orang tunduk padanya), sekarang malah sering mengirim anak-anak perempuan fans-club Hancock untuk memata-matai keseharian Luffy. Sampai-sampai Nami dan Vivi pernah dicegat karena dikira memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Luffy. Seperti penguntit saja.

Tentu saja Nami memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik, alias berusaha menambah uang jajannya dengan menjual foto-foto 'seksi' Luffy yang ia ambil diam-diam pada para penggemar rahasia Luffy. Dalam keadaan terpepet pun, Nami bisa mengubah apa saja jadi uang, bahkan dengan menjual info 'tidak penting' ke pihak lawan sekalipun. Karena itulah Nami dijuluki 'si Penyihir', kan?

Vivi sedikit lebih protektif pada Luffy, tapi ia senang berbagi info kedekatan Luffy dengan lelaki lain. Yah… hati fujoshi, siapa yang bisa menahannya?

Oya, Nami lupa menyebutkan satu jenis lagi tipe–tipe orang yang menyukai Luffy: tipe penggencet dan pengganggu macam Eustass Kidd dan Trafalgar Law. Kalau kedua orang, itu memang sedikit _hard-core_, bisa dibilang hampir obsesif pada Luffy yang polos dan lugu tapi sangat kuat itu. Padahal sudah berulang kali dihajar, tapi mereka tetap datang dan datang lagi. Mereka sangat senang menggoda Luffy dan membuatnya marah, tapi gelagat mereka seperti anak kecil yang mengganggu orang yang disukainya. Benar-benar payah, cari masalah saja, orang-orang itu.

Pokonya, tipe penyuka Luffy itu tipe aneh-aneh, deh.

"Iya, lho. Luffy-san… terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya…," kata Vivi dengan tatapan sedikit terpesona. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus terjadi padamu?" tanyanya penasaran juga.

"Hm… iya. Aku mencium Ace," kata Luffy dengan jujur dan polosnya.

Hening.

"Eh?" Nami dan Vivi melebarkan kedua mata mereka dengan tatapan sangat kaget.

"Rasanya _di sini_ hangat sekali dan bahagia," kata Luffy sambil menyentuh dadanya dan memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi berangan-angan.

"Eeeeeh!" Nami berteriak syok dan…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Vivi menjerit histeris dengan wajah memerah, sangat bersemangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Luffy! Ace kan, kakakmu! Kok dicium!" protes Nami dengan wajah sedikit panik tak percaya, dan sama sekali tak menggubris Vivi yang masih dengan hebohnya menjerit-jerit ala fujoshi.

"Eh…? Ka-kalau kakak… tidak boleh ya?" tanya Luffy pelan dengan wajah sedikit kecewa yang sangat imut seperti anak kucing yang tengah mengeong itu.

Vivi kontan mimisan dan pingsan di tempat. Lalu Nami, "Vivi-chan!" yang kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan Vivi harus mundur beberapa langkah sambil menyeret tubuh Vivi kalau tak ingin bernasib sama dengannya, terkena serangan laser 'imut luar biasa' dari Luffy.

_Yang barusan itu adalah teknik paling mematikan Luffy yang bisa membuat pria dan wanita berjatuhan di kakinya dalam waktu beberapa detik!_—pikir Nami dengan wajah sedikit merona, masih bisa menahan diri.

Tapi… wajah Luffy yang tampak polos itu memang kenyataan kalau dia tidak tahu efek macam apa yang bisa ia timbulkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Shuraiya yang bermeter-meter jauhnya di depan kelas saja sampai mimisan. Apalagi anak-anak yang ada di dekat Luffy… semuanya jatuh pingsan bergelimpangan di lantai dengan darah mengucur dari hidung mereka.

"A-anak yang menakutkan…!" ujar Nami dengan tatapan pasrah dan ngeri sekaligus.

"Nami, kenapa mundur sejauh itu?" tanya Luffy heran. Lalu ia celingukan dengan tampang bingung. "Ng? Kenapa semuanya pingsan?"

"Cerewet! Kendalikan feromonmu, Luffy! Kau membuat semuanya berjatuhan, tahu!" kata Nami dengan wajah memerah malu. Bahkan penyihir berdarah hijau macam Nami sedikit terintimidasi dengan keimutan Luffy yang bisa meluluhlantakkan tembok es di antartika itu.

"Haah?" tanya Luffy makin bingung sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO

* * *

**

Saat makan siang, Sanji menatap Luffy dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Katanya tadi kau membuat banyak orang mimisan dan pingsan, ya Luffy? Bahkan Vivi-chan?"

Sanji dengar kehebohan itu karena Usopp yang berlari-lari dan berkoar-koar dari ujung barat ke ujung timur lorong sekolah tentang jurus rahasia Luffy yang tak terkalahkan itu. Waktu kejadiannya, Sanji belum datang, jadi ia tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Sanji dengan pandangan masih bingung. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Nami bilang kalau aku mengeluarkan feromon aneh yang membuat semua orang berjatuhan," kata Luffy sambil menggaruk pipinya sekarang.

Sanji memperhatikan wajah Luffy baik-baik, dan ia bisa melihat apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. Ia melihat hal yang sama dengan orang-orang yang pingsan dan mimisan itu. Entah kenapa… Luffy terlihat jauh lebih imut dari biasanya, tidak! Seratus kali lebih seksi dari biasanya, jadi membuat orang lain ingin memeluk Luffy erat-erat.

_Huh?_—Tiba-tiba Sanji sadar. _Kata-kata seksi dan Luffy seharusnya tidak berada dalam satu kalimat! Apa sih, yang kau pikirkan, Sanji!_

Sanji menendang kepalanya sendiri dalam angan dengan sedikit panik. Baru saja ia berpikiran seksi tentang Luffy! Apa dia sudah sinting? Sanji jadi heran sendiri kenapa ia bisa berpikiran aneh begini. Mungkin Nami-san memang benar. Luffy mengeluarkan feromon aneh yang menarik perhatian orang baik lelaki maupun perempuan!

"Sepertinya aku mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang itu…," kata Sanji sambil mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit limbung. Kaget juga merasa demikian pada Luffy. Mungkin Ace juga merasa begini… tapi rasa sayang Ace pada Luffy itu bukan hanya karena rasa tertarik pada penampilan luar Luffy. Tentu saja Sanji juga suka dan sayang pada Luffy, tapi perasaannya berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Zoro.

Meskipun lelaki, Luffy memang sangat manis, jadi Sanji tidak keberatan seandainya ia harus tidur dengannya, tapi dengan Zoro lain… Sanji ingin tidur dengannya karena ia adalah Zoro. Perasaannya jauh lebih dalam terhadap si marimo. Sanji tidak bingung akan hal itu.

"Ini aneh… apa kau minum atau makan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, Luffy?" tanya Sanji sambil membuka kotak bekal makan siang yang ia sudah siapkan untuk Luffy. Tadinya sih mau menghibur Luffy, tapi sepertinya kecemasannya terlalu muluk. Luffy sekarang terlihat sangat sehat dan ceria. Terlalu, malah… sampai-sampai dia menyebar feromon aneh begitu. Pantas saja semuanya tak ada yang mau diajak makan bersama.

Nami-san ada tugas sih… lalu Vivi-chan ada urusan di ruang guru…, Usopp bilang harus menyelesaikan artikel untuk koran sekolah yang akan terbit besok Senin… Zoro dan Chopper sedang ada tugas di perpus. Jangan-jangan mereka hanya beralasan saja…

"Tidak kok, aku makan seperti biasa. Apalagi tadi pagi Ace yang masak," kata Luffy dengan ekspresi lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Perhatian Sanji kontan tercuri. Ia segera menginggalkan monolog batinnya, bahkan sampai terkesiap melihat ekspresi Luffy yang teramat menggoda itu.

_Tunggu… apa ini sebabnya?_—pikirnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa… terjadi sesuatu antar kau dan Ace?" tanya Sanji dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Eh…?" dan Luffy menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan wajah ragu dan sedikit bersemu merah.

_Ini tidak mungkin. Ace kan kakak Luffy… masa iya Ace melakukan sesuatu pada Luffy sampai-sampai adiknya jadi begitu… seksi begini?_—Pikiran Sanji sudah melayang ke mana-mana dengan wajah horor saat Luffy mengaku.

"Aku… mencium Ace tadi pagi," kata Luffy sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan gaya yang teramat seksi sampai-sampai Sanji pikir dia akan mimisan melihatnya.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian otak Sanji bisa memproses kata-kata Luffy barusan. "APUAAAAA!"

_SYOK!_—Sanji sampai terperangah dengan wajah terlihat sangat bodoh.

"K-k-k-kau yang menci-ci-ci-ci-ci-…cium…!" kalau bisa lebih syok lagi, Sanji akan menang penghargaan.

_Tak disangka hari ini akan tiba, di mana Monkey D. Luffy yang dikira aseksual oleh semua orang itu mengakui kalau dia telah mencium seseorang… apalagi yang dicium adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ini SKANDAL BESAR! Perhatikan tulisan dengan huruf kapital itu! Dan lagi… Luffy berakting dengan seksi begitu—!_

"S-sampai di mana kau mencium…?" Sanji tidak tahu kenapa ia perlu tahu hal itu, tapi ia harus tahu! Tidak pernah ia merasa syok seperti ini. Padahal dia pikir Luffy akan jadi lelaki lugu dan polos selamanya.

"Waktu bangun tidur tadi pagi… tiba-tiba saja aku merasa aneh, dan saat melihat wajah Ace di sisiku aku… aku ingin mencium Ace…. Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali, Sanji… dadaku juga terasa sesak…, tapi rasanya sangat hangat… membahagiakan…," kata Luffy dengan polosnya dan sedikit bingung, wajahnya terlihat merona malu, dan tangannya mencengkeram baju seragam di dadanya.

"Hei, Sanji… apa aku jadi aneh? Aku tak pernah merasa begini sebelumnya pada orang lain…. Kata Nami, seharusnya aku tidak mencium Ace…. Apa memang aneh kalau aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Ace, Sanji?" tanya Luffy tampak tersesat.

Sesaat Sanji kira ia sedang berhadapan dengan Ace, tapi ini Luffy! Ia sedang berbicara dengan Luffy, tahu! Lalu kenapa…?

_Hei, hei… ini sih… dilihat dari sudut manapun… sangat jelas kalau Luffy yang jatuh cinta… pada Ace!_—Sanji jadi tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Di satu sisi, Sanji merasa bersyukur karena perasaan cinta Ace berbalas, tapi di sisi lain… moralnya tersiksa. _Kakak dan adik mana boleh menjalin hubungan asmara!_

Tunggu! Sanji tidak berhak berkomentar negatif karena hubungannya dan Zoro juga sudah bukan hubungan kakak-adik lagi… meskipun bukan saudara kandung, di masyarakat status mereka juga tetaplah adik-kakak, dan itu terlarang. Tapi kalau kakak dan adik sedarah… bukankah hubungan terlarang itu jadi semakin terlarang!

Akan tetapi, bagaimana cara Sanji menyampaikan hal ini pada Luffy? Baru kali ini Sanji melihat Luffy begitu tersesat…, begitu… bingung. Menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya adalah ide yang sangat gila dan buruk dari segi moral! Belum lagi dari pandangan hukum dan masyarakat! Yah… Luffy tak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya sih, jadi mungkin argumen itu tak akan kuat. Namun… bagaimana dengan harapan Ace? Ace dan Luffy bisa kehilangan segalanya kalau mereka menindak lanjuti perasaan mereka…!

_O iya, Ace… waduh, apa yang terjadi pada Ace tadi pagi kalau Luffy menciumnya?—_Sanji jadi semakin khawatir.

"Sanji?" suara heran Luffy menyadarkan Sanji dari monolog batinnya yang kebingungan. Sepertinya ia sudah diam terlalu lama dan Luffy butuh jawaban.

"Eh? Ah…, haha," Sanji jadi tertawa miris sendiri. Ia masih tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi pertanyaan Luffy tentang _'apa aku aneh kalau mencintai Ace?'_ itu. Wajah Luffy yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap itu membuat hati Sanji serasa teriris. Ia tidak tega kalau harus mengatakan 'pandangan masyarakat umum' terhadap hubungan incest, apalagi gay-incest. Jadi ia hanya mengatakan apa yang menjadi anggapannya yang paling jujur.

"Tidak…, kau tidak aneh, Luffy," kata Sanji dengan penuh rasa simpati. "Kalau memang kau mencintai Ace… itu adalah perasaanmu, dan tak ada yang berhak ikut campur dengan perasaan itu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sanji…," perlahan-lahan, senyum lega pun mengembang di paras Luffy yang manis itu. "Terima kasih, ya… Sanji," lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman bahagia. "Meskipun… perasaan ini berbeda dari perasaan Ace… aku tetap bahagia karena bisa mencintai Ace seperti ini…."

Mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir itu, ekspresi Sanji langsung retak. Lalu hening.

"Eh?" Sanji melihat Luffy dengan tatapan tak paham. "Lho… bukannya kau mencium Ace…?"

"Eh, itu pernyataan sepihak saja. Habisnya… Ace hanya menganggapku adik," kata Luffy sambil tertawa sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada bekal yang dibuatkan Sanji dan berkata, "Selamat makaaaaan!" sambil menyantapnya dengan lahapnya seperti biasa.

Sanji kontan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. _Lu-…Luffy tidak sadar kalau Ace juga mencintainya…!_—batin Sanji terkapar sekarat saking syoknya dengan pernyataan barusan. _Kedua D. bersaudara itu memang benar-benar IDIOT! Polosnya bukan main! Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak menyadari perasaan yang tergambar begitu jelas di tindak tanduk dan wajah mereka, sih!_

Sanji jadi frustrasi sendiri. Ia sampai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya selama Luffy menyantap makan siangnya.

_Tapi ya sudahlah…. Kalau memang keduanya tak sadar…, mungkin malah lebih bagus begini. Kalau tidak sadar… keduanya tak akan bertindak terlalu jauh, kan?_

Namun, entah kenapa Sanji merasakan firasat kurang enak. Ia tak boleh ikut campur urusan cinta orang lain, apalagi yang sangat rumit seperti hubungan Ace dan Luffy. Mereka tetap kakak beradik walau cinta mereka melebihi itu. Walaupun sanji tahu hal ini akan sedikit melukai keduanya karena harus memendam perasaan mereka selamanya, ia harus tetap diam.

_Demi kebaikan Ace dan Luffy sendiri…_—Si koki pirang mencengkeram kain celananya kuat-kuat.

Sanji tahu itu, tapi kenapa…? Kenapa ia merasa telah mengkhianati kedua sahabatnya?

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO

* * *

**

Di rumah, Zoro dan Sanji menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menonton acara televisi. Lebih tepatnya, Zoro yang menonton, sedangkan Sanji… Sanji sedang melamun, sambil memegang gelas air putih di tangannya.

Zoro melirik ke arah Sanji dengan tatapan agak heran. Kakak tirinya tampak sedikit aneh sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Ia tidak fokus dengan topik pembicaraan kalau sedang mengobrol, dan tatapannya terlihat jauh, seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat penting dan mengganggunya.

"Sanji," panggil Zoro coba-coba. Seperti dugaannya, Sanji tidak sadar dirinya dipanggil. "Sanji," ulang Zoro sedikit lebih keras, tapi tak ada reaksi darinya. Sanji hanya memutar-mutar gelasnya dengan ekspresi kosong. "Alis keriting, kalau tidak menjawab, aku cium nih," kata Zoro lagi, setengah bercanda.

Namun, Zoro sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sanji.

_Baiklah kalau begitu_—batin Zoro sambil sedikit menyeringai usil. Zoro mendekat perlahan ke arah Sanji, dan dengan cepat menjulurkan lehernya supaya wajahnya ada di depan Sanji, dan sepertinya Sanji mulai sadar, tapi sudah terlambat saat Zoro mengecup bibirnya.

Sanji berkedip lalu… "GYAAAAAAA!" teriaknya kaget. Saking kagetnya secara tak sengaja insting bela dirinya mengambil alih reaksinya, dan sesaat kemudian Zoro sudah jatuh telungkup di lantai dengan kaki Sanji di punggungnya.

"Ow…!" saking cepatnya serangan Sanji, Zoro sampai tak bisa bereaksi.

"Ma—ma-… MARIMO! Apa-apaan sih! Bikin kaget saja! Kukira ada orang mesum yang menyerangku!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah merah padam, sangat malu.

"Iya… tapi kau tak perlu menendang dan menginjakku, kan…?" keluh Zoro salah tingkah, sambil mencoba bangkit.

"Sori… tapi itu salahmu sendiri! Aku kaget, tahu! Lagian… kenapa kau melakukan hal aneh begitu, sih!" protes Sanji, segera menyingkirkan kakinya dan membantu Zoro berdiri untuk duduk lagi di sebelah Sanji di atas sofa. Sanji mengecek apa ada luka yang perlu diobati dari serangan tak sengaja tadi dengan wajah tampak sedikit khawatir.

_Ia menendang sekuat tenaga, sih…—_pikir Zoro salah tingkah. Sisi kanannya terasa sedikit sakit, tapi selain itu ia rasa ia baik-baik saja.

Zoro sedikit cemberut. "Habis… kau dipanggil berulang kali tidak menjawab, sih. Melamun saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dengan begitu seriusnya, Sanji?" tanya Zoro kemudian dengan sedikit penasaran. Tak biasanya Sanji melamun sampai seperti itu.

"Um… ini tentang Ace dan Luffy…," kata Sanji sembari berangsur-angsur kembali ke alam pikirannya.

"Hei," Zoro menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sanji, membuat Sanji terkesiap lagi dan menatap Zoro dengan pandangan sebal.

"Apa, sih?"

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku, kan? Jangan dipikirkan dan disimpan sendirian saja… Luffy dan Ace kan juga temanku meski kami belum lama saling kenal," kata Zoro sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Zoro…," Sanji terlihat kagum sesaat sebelum geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau benar… maaf, sudah mengabaikanmu," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kau mau cerita apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Zoro sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Sanji jadi sedikit memerah melihat ekspresi lembut Zoro. "Eh… um," ia segera mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan. Sepertinya dia cukup malu.

Hubungan Sanji dan Zoro, biarpun masih sedikit canggung karena baru beberapa hari dan masih perlu membiasakan diri dengan transisi dari situasi yang biasa ke situasi dengan amosfer merah jambu yang teramat manis dan kadang membuat pusing itu, sudah cukup baik sehingga dengan sukses bisa membuat Zoro dan Sanji merasa bisa mengandalkan satu sama lain. Ini suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi Zoro karena… Zoro mengambil risiko dengan membuka dirinya dan membiarkan kelemahannya terlihat. Ia mempercayai Sanji sepenuhnya, bahwa Sanji tak akan menggunakan pengetahuannya tentang Zoro itu untuk melukai Zoro nantinya. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi kebalikannya, dan karena ia sudah sangat menyayangi… mencintai Sanji, Zoro tak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukainya menggunakan kelemahan Sanji.

"Tentang Ace… kita sudah tahu kan, kalau perasaan sayang Ace pada Luffy itu… adalah buah dari cinta asmara?" kata Sanji, Zoro menangguk, mengkonfirmasi. "Nah… kita selalu mengira kalau Luffy hanya menganggap Ace sebagai kakak…," Zoro memangguk lagi, mengiyakan. "Masalahnya… tadi siang aku bicara dengan Luffy…, dan kata Luffy… ia telah mencium Ace."

Zoro melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. "Luffy? Mencium Ace?" tanyanya dengan tak percaya. Sanji mengangguk. "Tunggu, _Luffy _yang mencium Ace duluan?" lanjutnya makin tak percaya.

"Benar kan? Aku juga syok saat mengetahuinya! Luffy bilang… jantungnya berdebar-debar, dadanya terasa sesak… tetapi hatinya merasa hangat dan bahagia. Dilihat dari tanda-tandanya, sudah jelas Luffy memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Ace! Mereka saling mencintai, dan itu bukan rasa cinta terhadap keluarga, Zoro. Cinta kedua orang itu adalah cinta asmara," kata Sanji dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lalu… bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Zoro hati-hati, merasa heran karena ekspresi Sanji terlihat kesusahan. Padahal ini berita yang luar biasa hebat. Kini mereka bisa saling mencintai tanpa takut melukai satu sama lain, kan?

"Hah? Ngawur! Tidak bagus, tahu! Mereka kan, saudara kandung, Zoro!" protes Sanji keras sambil melihat Zoro dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Zoro, "Terus?" bertanya dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Hubungan mereka jadi incest, kan! Itu melanggar hukum, lho!" kata Sanji dengan ekspresi makin tak percaya.

"Oh… hukum secara moral dan pandangan masyarakat?" Zoro mengangguk. Memang kedua hal penting itu akan dilanggar, tapi kalau hubungan cinta itu pribadi, kenapa orang lain harus merasa terganggu dengan itu, Zoro tidak mengerti.

"Itu juga… tapi yang kumaksud itu hukum institusi! Tindakan incest melanggar hukum negara, Marimo! Masa' kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sanji sambil memandang Zoro dengan syok.

"Eh? Melanggar hukum negara?" tanya Zoro kaget. Kalau itu sih… di luar dugaan. Tak disangka tindakannya melanggar hukum… bakal jadi masalah besar tuh.

Sanji menghela nafas panjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan sambil menggerutu. "Bisa-bisanya tidak tahu… memangnya kau Marimo purba?"

"Yah, aku tidak baca-baca buku hukum institusi, sih…," kata Zoro sambil menunduk, sedikit malu juga. "Tapi kalau memang hubungan incest melanggar hukum…, akan jadi masalah besar kalau Ace dan Luffy sampai…."

"Makanya, aku tidak bilang pada Luffy kalau Ace juga mencintainya," potong Sanji dengan tatapan sedih. "Aku tidak bisa bilang… kalau perasaan keduanya pasti berbalas…. Mereka akan kehilangan segalanya kalau sampai melanggar batas. Lebih baik mereka tidak tahu… tapi… aku merasa curang…! Padahal aku bisa bersama denganmu, kenapa Luffy tidak boleh bersama Ace…?" Wajah Sanji terlihat sangat sedih saat berkata begitu, membuat hati Zoro menjadi getir juga.

"Sanji…," Zoro mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sanji. Sanji makin mendekat ke kehangatan tangan Zoro dan memejamkan mata dengan wajah menahan sakit. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," kata Zoro pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sanji sebelum memeluknya. "Kau berusaha melindungi Luffy… dan juga Ace," lanjut Zoro sambil mendekap dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Nn…," Sanji merangkulkan kedua lengannya di leher Zoro dan mempererat pelukan mereka, tak menggubris rasa nyut-nyutan di lengan kirinya yang dia pakai bergerak sembarangan.

Dari ciuman di bibir, Zoro perlahan memindahkan ciuman-ciuman kecil ke dagu, pipi, mata, dan menghimpitkan wajahnya ke pipi Sanji, sampai ia bisa menggigit ujung telinganya dan membuat Sanji mengerang ringan. "Ah… a-andaikan saja… mereka bukan saudara kandung…," bisik Sanji pelan.

"Hei…, kau sendiri yang bilang pada Ace untuk tidak berkata hal seperti itu…," kata Zoro menasihati.

"Tapi… saat ini aku merasa sangat beruntung karena kita bukan saudara kandung…," kata Sanji sambil menatap iris mata zamrud Zoro yang sedikit jadi gelap karena tertutup pupilnya melebar. "Aku… tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau benar-benar saudara sedarahku… dan aku tak bisa menyentuhmu seperti ini… tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini…, aku…!"

Zoro memotong kata-kata Sanji dengan menciumnya sekali lagi di bibirnya. Ciuman yang panas, dalam, dan penuh gairah, membuat tubuh mereka terasa terbakar. "Ah… Jangan… Sanji, kalau kau berkata lebih jauh lagi… aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku…," katanya dengan terengah-engah, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat merah itu di leher Sanji.

Leher Sanji… yang lembut… dan terlihat lezat itu…

Tanpa sadar Zoro membuka mulutnya dan meletakkan sebuah cumbuan di leher Sanji, tepat di atas pembuluh venanya yang membuat Sanji membuka mata lebar-lebar dan berteriak dengan suara yang sangat seksi.

_Oh, oh tidak…! Ini betul-betul gawat…!_—Mendengar suara Sanji yang menggairahkan itu, Zoro bisa merasakan dirinya makin bernafsu, dan dia benar-benar tak akan bisa berhenti sampai ia mendapat kepuasan itu…

"Tu-tunggu… Zoro…, stop…. Berhenti…!" Sanji mencoba menyelamatkan secuil pikiran rasionalnya yang tidak ditenggelamkan oleh hormon remaja yang tengah mengamuk dalam raganya, tapi serangan Zoro membuat tubuhnya bergetar, terbakar, dan bergairah, wajahnya merah padam karena baru saja ia mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan.

"Tidak bisa berhenti…," desah Zoro penuh kenikmatan, membuat wajah Sanji makin merah padam. Pikiran rasional Zoro baru saja terlempar keluar dari jendela. Tangan Zoro yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya itu juga sama sekali tak membantu!

"Tu—! Tunggu… ah! Zo-… Ah~!"

**~Harap Tunggu Sebentar~**

"Zoro bodoh! Marimo sialan! IDIOT! Tidak ada makan malam untukmu!" Sanji membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal, wajahnya sangat merah dan panas, hampir menangis. Ia sangat malu, malu sekali…. Andai ada lubang di lantai, rasanya ingin mengubur diri sendiri dan tak akan pernah muncul lagi ke permukaan! Padahal dia sudah bertekad untuk menahan diri… tapi si bodoh itu main paksa saja!

Zoro terkapar pingsan di lantai dekat kaki sofa dengan beberapa benjolan di atas kepala hijaunya. Tampaknya, ini bukan hari mujur untuk sang Marimo. ^_^;

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO

* * *

**

Ace sedang membaca koran saat ia mendengar deru mesin mobil mendekat ke arah rumah. Ia melipat korannya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Mobil? Luffy kan tidak pakai mobil…," Ace berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Ia menyingkap tirainya sedikit dan melihat mobil dinas kepolisian Grand Line parkir di parkiran depan.

_Itu mobil kakeeeeek!_—Ace kontan memucat sambil memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan, sedikit panik. Ia tahu kakeknya mencoba pulang lebih cepat karena Ace ada di rumah, tapi ia tak mengira akan secepat ini. _Kakek uzur itu kalau punya keinginan selalu tak mau dibantah, sih…! Gaaah, kakek sial! Aku tak akan tunduk padanya!_

Ace bersiap-siap, menguatkan hatinya untuk perang mulut dan fisik yang sudah pasti bakal pecah setiap mereka bertemu muka. Lagipula… Garp pasti akan menyalami cucu tertuanya itu dengan pelukan setan atau tinju cinta yang dari dulu selalu membuatnya trauma.

Ace berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi berani pun tersirat di paras tampannya. Ia bersiap-siap, mencengkeram lengannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar langkah-langkah berat kakeknya mendekat ke arah pintu dari sisi luar rumah. Suara kunci dibuka pun terdengar, lalu…

_DUBRAK!_

"LUFFY! ACE! KAKEK PULAAAAANG!" suara menggelegar Garp yang bisa menimbulkan gempa itu pun berkoar menyusul suara pintu yang didobrak dengan kerasnya. Ajaib pintu itu tidak jebol dengan kekuatan monster yang dimilik Garp. Mungkin, dia sedikit menahan diri.

Ace, yang sudah terbiasa dengan tindakan antik kakeknya itu, menyambut dengan senyum palsunya. "Selamat datang, Kakek," kata Ace ringan.

Hening sesaat sebelum… "AAAAAAAAAAAACE!" Garp membentangkan lengannya ke samping lebar-lebar sambil berlari ke dalam rumah, hendak menyeruduk dan memberikan pelukan erat pada cucu tertuanya yang manis itu saat Ace dengan sigapnya membungkuk rendah hingga pelukan itu luput mendekap tubuhnya. "Ah… kenapa kau menghindar, Ace!" protes Garp dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kakek! Tak usah pakai pelukan segala kenapa!" protes Ace balik.

"Apa katamu! Begitu caramu menyambut kakek yang sudah lama tidak kau kunjungi, Bocah tak tahu diuntung!" Sepertinya Garp belum menyerah karena tangannya masih berusaha menangkap Ace.

"Kalau memang sudah _kakek_, berlakulah seperti kakek-kakek, Kakek sial!" balas Ace sambil terus menghindar serangan kakeknya ke sana-sini sampai keduanya terengah-engah.

"Menyerah saja, Kakek. Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku," kata Ace dengan seringai penuh kemenangan dan bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya.

"Enak saja! Kakek tak akan menyerah sebelum menunjukkan rasa sayang kakek padamu, Ace!" ujar Garp dengan seringai makin bersemangat saja. "Terimalah rasa sayang kakek, Ace! TINJU CINTAAA!" dan serangan andalan Garp pun keluar.

Serangan tinju dari atas yang cepat dan dasyat seperti biasanya, tapi bukan Ace kalau sampai termakan tinju kakeknya yang bisa membunuh orang biasa itu. Dengan cekatan, Ace mundur untuk menghindarinya, lalu ia tangkap lengan Garp yang terjulur dan memeluk lengan itu kuat-kuat. "Kakek! Aku kangen!" kata Ace sambil tersenyum ceria ala Luffy.

"UGH!" sang kakek yang melihat wajah cucunya yang manis dan ceria itu jadi tak bisa bergerak.

Ace meringis senang, mecoba meniru ekspresi riang Luffy yang biasanya. Ia tahu, biarpun kakeknya itu makhluk aneh dengan kekuatan seperti monster yang suka menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang sangat kasar dan ekstrem, Garp sangat lemah pada wajah lucu dan imut cucu-cucunya, terutama Luffy. Sebetulnya Ace tidak ingin menggunakan cara ini karena sedikit memalukan, tapi ia sedang tak ingin 'berperang' dengan kakeknya saat ini karena ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan dengan akal sehat manusia yang tak akan bisa tercapai kalau mereka lakukan sambil saling berteriak dan saling pukul seperti biasanya.

"Ace… Apa-apan ini! Kau bersikap ANEH!" kata Garp sembari mengerutkan dahi sambil berontak, berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Ace.

Ujung bibir Ace yang tersenyum pun berkedut, dan pembuluh vena mencuat di pelipis Ace. _Sabar…, sabarlah, Ace!_—wanti Ace pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Kakek ini! Ace kan ingin bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Kakek!" kata Ace sok imut sembari mempererat pelukannya. Senyuman di wajahnya tak pernah luntur meskipun dihiasi beberapa pembuluh darah yang bermunculan di kepala dan mukanya. "Kita bicara pelan-pelan saja, ya? _YA_? Seperti manusia berpendidikan, begitu…," lanjutnya dengan nada memohon. Dalam hati Ace ingin muntah. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras untuk bisa memohon pada kakeknya begini.

Garp memincingkan mata pada Ace dengan tatapan sedikit curiga. Ace tahu ia sedang berusaha membaca gelagat Ace, dan sepertinya Garp tahu kalau Ace pasti ada maunya, tapi sepertinya si kakek setuju kalau aksi teriak-teriak dan berkelahi dalam keluarga mereka itu lama-lama jadi kuno dan melelahkan juga, jadi dia mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, kalau kau segitu memohonnya," kata Garp sambil meringis, mengejek Ace.

Ekspresi Ace sedikit retak dengan pernyataan kakeknya. _S-sombong sekali kakek ini!_—batin Ace sangat sebal. Kalau saja ia sedang tak ingin bicara baik-baik, mungkin dia sudah memiting Garp sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke ruang tengah dan bicara _dengan santai_, ya!" Ace buru-buru melepas pelukannya dari sang kakek dan segera melarikan diri ke ruang tengah sebelum kakeknya berubah pikiran dan meninjunya karena ia belum puas menyiksa Ace dengan rasa 'sayang'-nya yang brutal itu.

Garp mengikuti Ace dengan kecepatan yang lebih normal. Ace sudah duduk di sofa panjang saat Garp masuk ke ruang tengah. Ia pun duduk di sofa pendek sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ace?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ace yang dari tadi masih memasang senyum palsu cerianya segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya jadi serius. "Aku tahu… tentang diriku yang bukan anak kandung keluarga ini, Kakek," kata Ace langsung pada permasalahan dan tanpa basa-basi, meskipun suaranya pelan dan dengan nada datar dan dingin. Garp melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya mendengar hal itu. "-dan tentang 'ayah'-ku yang katanya sangat berbahaya itu… aku juga tahu."

Wajah Garp menjadi pucat sekarang. "Ace… kau…! Dari mana…?"

"Aku menemukan akte kelahiranku yang disimpan Kakek. Kenapa Kakek tak pernah bilang apa-apa?" tanya Ace sambil menunduk, merasa terluka. "Kakek membohongiku selama ini… padahal kalau aku tahu lebih cepat bahwa aku bukan anak keluarga Monkey D.—!"

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" potong Garp dengan wajah serius. Ace tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Kau akan kabur lebih cepat? Kau akan meninggalkan keluarga ini juga seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan ibu Luffy?"

Ace merasa sangat tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luffy," bantah Ace sedikit keras, marah.

"Hah! Kata seseorang yang kabur dari rumah," balas Garp balik sambil mendengus.

Ace menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencengkeram celana jeans-nya erat-erat di bagian lutut, merasa tegang dan ingin memukul sesuatu, karena itu ia berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak mulai berteriak. "Kau pikir… itu gara-gara siapa?" tanyanya sambil memasang ekspresi kecut. "Kau memaksaku mengikuti jalan hidup yang kau tempuh, Kakek… siapa pun, normalnya, akan kabur dengan perlakuanmu itu," kata Ace mencoba terus bersabar.

_Masih mending aku tahan berada di rumah sampai umur 18! Yang lain pasti sudah kabur sejak masuk SMA!—_pikir Ace.

"Kau menyalahkan Kakek atas sikap pengecutmu sendiri?" tanya Garp lagi dengan pandangan makin serius.

"Aku tak akan terpancing dan memulai pertengkaran keluarga ini lagi," kata Ace sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak peduli apa pandangan Kakek padaku… karena aku bukan cucu Kakek," katanya dengan tatapan sengit.

Garp menajamkan pandangannya pada Ace. "Aku selalu menganggapmu cucuku, Ace. Tak pernah sekalipun aku beranggapan lain," bantah Garp, tatapannya menusuk dalam, dan Ace tahu… Ace mengerti benar kesungguhan ucapan Garp itu.

"Aku tahu… hah, aku yang paling mengerti hal itu, Kakek," kata Ace sambil perlahan melembutkan ekspresi kerasnya, perlahan memejamkan mata, sedikit tersenyum sedih saat mengingat-ingat kenangan 'indah'-nya dengan Garp. "-dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena Kakek telah memberiku kasih sayang dan tempat untuk hidup…. Kakek memberiku sebuah 'keluarga' yang seharusnya tidak kumiliki…. Akan tetapi, Kakek… tidak bisa terus mengekangku dengan rantai seperti peliharaan… Kalau memang bagi Kakek aku adalah cucu… sudah saatnya Kakek melepasku pergi," kata lanjut Ace sambil membuka matanya, memandang Garp dengan memohon. "Aku bukan Kakek… bukan anak kecil lemah yang butuh perlindungan lagi. Aku sudah dewasa dan punya jalan hidup sendiri. Kakek paham hal itu kan?" tanyanya.

"Dewasa… anak bau kencur sepertimu? Lantas kau mau jadi apa setelah lepas dari Kakek? Kakek melatihmu dan Luffy untuk persiapan menuju kedewasaan! Kakek ingin kau dan Luffy jadi penegak hukum yang kuat dan dihormati banyak orang! Kakek menginginkan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu dan Luffy!" Tiap kata yang diucapkan Garp memiliki kekuatan dan keyakinan tak terbantahkan bahwa apa yang ia harapkan adalah yang terbaik, dan Ace tak menemukan celah sedikit pun untuk membuat Garp berubah pikiran.

_Kakek keras kepala…! Apapun yang kukatakan tak akan didengar olehnya!_—batin Ace dengan sangat kesal. _Kenapa susah sekali menyampaikan maksud dan keinginan pada Kakek ini! Kenapa ia tidak mengerti apa yang menurutnya terbaik belum tentu terbaik di mata orang lain! Kenapa ia tak mengerti bahwa rasa hormat tidak hanya dibangun di dunia penegak hukum!_

Ace berusaha mengatur nafas agar tidak berteriak balik. Tidak akan ada habisnya kalau ia dan Garp sama-sama menjerit, jadi ia berusaha jadi pihak yang _dewasa_ dalam percakapan ini.

"Baiklah… Kakek ingin tahu apa impianku?" tanya Ace mencoba mengubah sudut pandang. Kalau Garp paham bahwa ia juga bisa jadi orang terhormat dengan tujuan hidupnya, Garp mungkin akan sedikit melunak. "Aku ingin jadi petualang yang melihat seluruh dunia," katanya.

Wajah Garp kembali memucat dan kontan ia berdiri. "TIDAK AKAN KUIZINKAN!" bentaknya sangat keras dan marah, membuat Ace sedikit terkejut. "AKU TAK AKAN MENGIZINKANMU HIDUP DI JALANAN TANPA ARAH YANG JELAS! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU TERLIBAT DENGAN HAL-HAL BERBAHAYA DI LUAR SANA!"

_Kakek…?_—Ace benar-benar heran dengan reaksi kakeknya yang berlebihan.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERAKHIR SEPERTI AYAHMU!"

Ace membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal itu. "Ayahku…? Maksudmu Roger?"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!" bentak Garp makin keras, hampir histeris. Sampai-sampai Ace harus menutup kedua telinganya supaya gendangnya tidak pecah saking kerasnya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, Kakek! Aku dengar, kok!" kata Ace salah tingkah. "Dasar… ada apa dengan Ro-… maksudku ayahku sampai-sampai Kakek dan Pak Smoker jadi histeris begitu hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja…?" gerutu Ace sebal.

"Smoker…?" Wajah Garp memucat lagi. "Kau bicara dengan Smoker!" tanya Garp dengan ekspresi horor.

"Iya, aku tak tahu harus bicara dengan siapa, dan Pak Smoker bilang aku boleh bicara apa saja dengannya, jadi aku bertanya apa dia tahu sesuatu tentang kenyataan kalau aku bukan anak kandung keluarga Monkey D. dan tentang ayah serta ibu kandungku… dia langsung panik begitu mendengar nama Roger," dengus Ace sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada lagi.

"La-lalu… apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Garp masih dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Dia bilang nama itu tidak ada, dan aku tak boleh menyebutkan nama itu kepada orang lain selain Kakek," kata Ace lagi, "karena 'dia' orang yang berbahaya… dan jiwaku dan Luffy akan terancam kalau ada orang yang tahu tentang hal ini," jawab Ace sambil mendesah panjang.

"Oh…," ekspresi Garp sekarang tampak waspada, tapi suah tidak sengeri dan sepucat tadi. Ia tampak sedikit lebih lega. "Lalu… aktenya…?" Pertanyaan Garp pun berlanjut.

"Katanya dia yang akan menyimpannya, dan agar kenyataan ini tetap jadi rahasia antara Kakek, aku, dan Pak Smoker," Ace mengusap-usap lengannya sekarang. Udaranya entah kenapa jadi dingin dalam rumah.

_O iya… pintu masuknya belum ditutup tadi..._—Ace teringat. Ia hendak berdiri untuk menutup pintu saat Garp menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi, mengalihkan perhatian Ace lagi padanya.

"Begitu…, begitu ya… Smoker… itu keputusannya ya…," Garp menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memejamkan matanya dan ekspresinya tampak sangat lega dan sendu, sedikit membuat Ace penasaran.

"Lalu… kenapa Kakek dan Pak Smoker begitu membenci ayah? Dia hanya seorang 'Petualang Berbahaya' kan?" tanya Ace sedikit penasaran.

Ekspresi Garp kembali jadi keruh dan ia melirik Ace dengan tajam. "Jangan panggil dia 'ayah' Ace, dia tak pantas jadi ayah siapa pun," geram Garp dengan sengit.

"Hei, kalau aku tak boleh memanggilnya 'ayah' dan 'Roger', lantas harus kupanggil apa?" tanya Ace salah tingkah. Lagi-lagi Garp meminta yang tidak-tidak.

"Kubilang jangan sebut namanya!" kata Garp lagi dengan tegas. "Dia itu… tidak boleh dipanggil… dengan 'nama' atau 'embel-embel' apapun," jelas Garp kemudian dengan nada datar. Ace memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Saat Garp ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia akan mengeluarkan nada datar tanpa perasaan begitu.

_Wah… ini menarik. Ada sejarah apa antara Kakek dan ayah kandungku?_—pikir Ace sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Dia adalah mimpi buruk setiap orang. Monster yang merenggut nyawa orang lain tanpa belas kasihan," lanjut Garp dengan ekspresi sedikit terluka yang membuat Ace makin kaget. Sepertinya benar-benar ada cerita yang serius di balik semua ini. "Kau cukup memanggilnya dengan 'orang itu.'"

"'Orang itu'… meluas sekali maknanya," keluh Ace sedikit bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti. "Padahal cuma petualang… kok segitunya dibesar-besarkan…?" gerutunya pelan, mencoba memancing Garp untuk bercerita lebih banyak tanpa terlihat maksudnya.

"Petualang…. Apa kau tahu, di luar sana, petualang diidentikkan dengan '_Drifters'_," kata Garp dengan ekspresi kecut. "Petualang adalah kata-kata yang dimaniskan untuk para Drifters. Apa kau tahu manusia macam apa mereka itu? Mengaku hanya ingin melihat dunia… tapi tanpa bekerja dan uang, apa yang bisa mereka lalukan, hah? Mereka merampok, membunuh, dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk memasuki suatu wilayah terlarang! Bergerak di bisnis dunia belakang dan membantu bisnis para cecunguk busuk! Intinya, mereka hanya sekumpulan berandal laknat yang hanya bisa melukai orang lain untuk kepuasan diri sendiri!" kata Roger penuh emosi dan amarah, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya juga terlihat sangat sedih.

"Kakek…," Ace menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang 'melihat dunia'! Pada akhirnya… orang baik pun akan berakhir menjadi 'penjahat' kalau menempuh jalan itu…!" Garp menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Ekspresinya sangat tegang dan cemas. "Kakek tidak ingin kau berkahir seperti itu…! Kau terlalu berharga untuk berakhir seperti itu, Ace…! Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan…keluargaku hidup di jalan itu…!"

Ace kontan berdiri karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi kakeknya itu. Ia mendekat ke arah Garp dan segera memeluknya erat-erat. Tak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti ini, tapi melihat Garp seperti itu membuat hatinya ikut sakit. "Aku tidak akan jadi penjahat…. Tidak akan pernah," kata Ace yakin.

Garp mendengus dan tertawa nyaring dengan ekspresi kecut. "Itu yang dikatakan ayahmu sebelum dia memulai perjalanannya, Ace," katanya dengan nada sarkastik, melepaskan wajahnya dan menyentuh rambut berombak Ace. "Lihat akhirnya… dia menjadi penjahat internasional paling berbahaya dan berakhir di tiang gantungan," lanjut Garp sambil menepuk punggung Ace dengan tangan yang bebas.

Ace mempererat cengkeramannya di punggung Garp. "Dia sudah meninggal…?" tanya Ace pelan. Entah kenapa, padahal ia tak kenal dengan ayah kandungnya, tapi mendengar kalau dia sudah tak ada… membuat Ace merasa sedikit kehilangan.

"Dia meninggal… meninggalkan ibumu yang mengandung dirimu," lanjut Garp dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Ibu… memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan nama ibu Lufy," ujar Ace sambil memejamkan mata, tidak melepas pelukannya dari Garp.

"Roughe… dan Ruina… mereka adalah saudara sepupu," kata Garp memberi informasi. "Tapi kepribadian mereka bagai bumi dan langit. Roughe wanita yang kuat… lain dengan ibu Luffy yang manja. Roughe tipe wanita pekerja… Ruina adalah tipe wanita bangsawan. Meskipun sepupu, Ruina tidak mengenal Roughe. Ia tak tahu wanita itu adalah sepupunya. Saat Roughe memilih 'orang itu' untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Ruina ditunangkan dengan anakku, Dragon. Kedua orang itu tak pernah bersisian. Lalu… saat 'orang itu' menyerahkan diri karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya sakit keras dan tak akan bisa hidup lama, semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya dihabisi oleh pihak pemerintah."

Ace pucat saat mendengarnya. Jadi itu alasannya… sekarang ia tahu kenapa ia bisa terancam jika menyebutkan nama Roger. Yang berhubungan dengan Roger… apapun bentuk hubungannya… akan diburu dan dibunuh pihak pemerintah untuk menenggelamkan rahasia gelap yang disebut 'Roger' itu.

"Hanya satu permintaan terakhirnya padaku," Garp melanjutkan, dan Ace pun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dia memintaku untuk melindungi Roughe dan kau… yang masih dalam kandungan," katanya sambil membalas pelukan Ace. "Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya… karena dia…."

"Teman Kakek?" tebak Ace lirih.

Garp mendengus lagi. "Dulu… dulu sekali… dia adalah sahabatku…," kata Garp sambil menerawang jauh, seperti teringat masa lalu.

"_Garp! Dengarlah… Aku akan mengubah dunia!"_

Bayangan pria ceria berambut dan berkumis hitam lebat berantakan memasuki kepala Garp, membawanya ke ingatan masa lalu yang selalu menjadi harta baginya, harta berharga yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Orang bodoh yang berpikiran pendek dan suka seenaknya," kata Garp sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia… meninggalkan kakek?" tanya Ace kemudian dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat kakeknya bersedih, tapi ia harus tahu orang macam apa ayahnya itu.

Garp terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Meninggalkan… lebih tepatnya, dia berpindah posisi. Menjadi penguasa dunia belakang… menyebarkan nama dan kekuasaannya di tempat yang tidak terjangkau hukum pemerintah, mengendalikan hidup dan mati banyak orang. Menjadi mimpi buruk orang lain…. Semua orang merinding mendengar namanya," kata Garp menjelaskan. "Dia membuat kerajaan yang tidak kalah dengan pemerintahan dunia…."

_Begitu… aku mengerti. Ayah… menjadi penyeimbang...—_Ace melonggarkan pelukannya dari Garp. _Menjadi Yang… untuk kekuasaan pemerintah dunia…(Yin) agar mereka tidak menjadi diktator…._

"Makanya ia begitu dibenci pemerintah…," Ace paham sekarang. Lawan yang terlampu kuat… Pemerintah takut padanya.

"Jangan jadi sepertinya, Ace. Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama dengannya. Kau… punya keluarga di sini. Jangan tinggalkan keluargamu untuk angan-angan yang muluk," Garp mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ace dengan tatapan seorang kakek pada cucunya.

"Kakek…," Ace merasa sedikit terharu dengan bujukannya yang terlihat sangat tulus mencemaskan dirinya.

"Makanya… jadilah polisi yang hebat, dan junjunglah keadilan dunia."

Hening.

_Kenapa… buntutnya jadi itu juga?_—pikir Ace dengan ekspresi retak sekali lagi.

"Kakek… barusan… kakek berusaha meracuni pikiranku dengan rayuan gombal ya?" tanya Ace dengan alis mata berkedut-kedut.

"Cih, ketahuan," decak Garp dengan sambil mendesah kecewa. "Aneh, padahal cara ini biasanya paling berhasil…."

"G—GAAAAAAAH! Kakeeeeeek!" teriak Ace sangat berang. Akhirnya meledak juga, putus sudah urat kesabaran Ace yang terakhir.

_Orang tua iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_—Rasanya ingin mengumpat dan mencerca Garp dengan bahasa alien! Padahal Ace sudah bicara dengan serius…! Barusan hatinya benar-benar tergerak!

"Habis, kau keras kepala, sih, Ace! Kakek tetap ingin kau jadi polisi!" rengek Garp sambil berteriak lagi.

"Masa bodoh! Seumur hidup aku tak akan jadi polisi!" teriak Ace balik dengan geram.

"Jangan begitu! Penegak hukum adalah posisi paling aman untukmu, Ace! Kalau kau ada di pihak hukum, pemerintah tak akan bisa menyentuhmu!" kata Garp lagi dengan serius.

"Ikh… masih juga membujuk! Aku tidak mau jadi polisi! Aku tidak bisa, Kakek! Aku tidak suka terikat dan terkekang peraturan! Kalau dipaksakan pun, aku tak akan pernah jadi polisi yang baik karena AKU BENCI FIGUR PEMERINTAH!" teriak Ace sampai tersengal-sengal.

"Ace… kau ini…! BOCAH KERAS KEPALA!" teriak Garp keras.

"Sama saja dengan Kakek, kan!" balas Ace sama kerasnya, makin panas.

"Apa katamu!"

Keduanya pun kontan beradu tatapan tajam bagai pisau terbang dan saling menggeram dan menggertakkan gigi dengan garang. Tangan mereka gatal untuk ikut campur dalam perang mulut ini.

Namun, Ace tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ada beberapa pertanyaan pentingnya yang belum terjawab, jadi ia berusaha mendinginkan emosinya yang terbakar itu dengan tiba-tiba melarikan diri ke kamar mandi untuk mengguyurkan air ke kepalanya sendiri.

"ACE! MAU KE MANA KAU!" koar sang kakek.

"Menenangkan diri, Kakek bodoh!"

"BERANINYA KAU SEBUT KAKEKMU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Cerewet! Tunggu sebentar, Kakek sial!" balas Ace dari dalam kamar mandi.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti rumah itu, hanya terdengar suara air menyentuh lantai keramik kamar mandi dari shower, dan suara gerundel-gerundel tak jelas yang muncul dari Garp di ruang tengah yang terdengar selama beberapa menit.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Maaf, aku sudah tenang sekarang," kata Ace sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ke ruang tengah. Bajunya basah kuyup, bulir-bulir air sampai menetes-netes ke lantai kayu rumah dari rambut dan wajahnya yang basah. "Sudahi bicara tentang ay-… maksudku, 'orang itu', aku ingin tahu tentang ibu sekarang," kata Ace sambil duduk lagi di sofa panjang. "Kakek bilang 'orang itu' meninggalkan aku yang masih dalam kandungan ibu… lantas, di mana ibu?" tanya Ace dengan wajah penasaran.

Garp menatap Ace dengan wajah sedih. "Roughe meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanmu," kata Garp pelan, ada sedikit curahan nada penyesalan dalam suaranya.

"Ah…," Ace tertunduk lesu.

Ternyata ibunya juga sudah meninggal. Kalau memang sudah tiada… tak ada artinya Ace terus mencari-cari. Ia tak kenal dengan ibu dan ayah kandungnya. Tak ada rasa sedih karena mereka tak ada lagi. Karena sejak awal mereka memang tak ada di sisi Ace, rasa sayang itu tak pernah berbenih.

_Tapi kalau ibuku dan ibu Luffy adalah saudara sepupu… artinya kami adalah saudara sepupu generasi kedua dari pihak ibu. Tidak melanggar hukum institusi. Aku bisa mencintai Luffy dengan bebas dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghalangiku._

Ace mendongak dan memasang wajah yang penuh kebulatan tekad. Ia menatap Garp dengan tatapan yakin. "Kakek," panggilanya.

"Apa?" tanya Garp dengan wajah sedikit heran.

"Waktu aku keluar dari rumah dulu, aku tak berani mengatakan hal ini… karena kupikir aku dan Luffy saudara sedarah... tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau kami tidak sedarah, jadi akan kuberi tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi," kata Ace serius. Garp mengangkat satu alis matanya, menunggu penjelasan Ace. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Luffy, Kakek. Aku mencintainya," akunya tanpa perasaan bersalah dan keraguan sedikit pun.

Garp menjatuhkan dagunya, menatap Ace terperangah. "A—APA KATAMU!" jeritnya memekik penuh horor.

"Kau dengar kata-kataku. Akan kuulang sampai ribuan kali sampai kau puas. Aku mencintai Luffy, Kakek. Tolong… berikan Luffy padaku," kata Ace serius sambil sedikit membungkuk, mencoba sepenuh hati untuk meminta kesediaan Garp agar mau menyerahkan Luffy padanya.

"K-k-k—!" Garp sampai tergagap-gagap, tak bisa berkata dengan normal saking syoknya. Mungkin ia baru saja mendapat serang jantung.

"Kakek?" Ace melihat kakeknya dengan heran.

"KAU SUDAH SINTING, YA!" teriak Garp makin menggelegar. "Pikir pakai otak, dong! Mana mungkin aku mengijinkan hal itu! LUFFY MASIH SMA, DASAR BODOH!"

"Huh… sudah kukira tak akan semudah itu," kata Ace dengan tatapan percaya diri, tapi lalu ia sadar dengan ucapan Garp. "Lho, tunggu. Jadi kalau sudah lulus SMA boleh, dong," katanya sambil meringis.

"Ugh…!" Garp tersentak. "Bukan hanya itu alasannya!" bantah Garp dengan ekspresi sedikit terintimidasi.

"Tapi yang jadi penghalang utama itu, kan? Jangan khawatir, Kakek… sampai kapan pun akan kutunggu," seringai Ace makin lebar saja, membuat Garp berwajah kesal.

"Enak saja! Tak akan kuberikan Luffy pada calon _Drifters_!" Garp beralasan lebih jauh.

"Hoo, jadi asal aku tidak jadi _Drifters_ saja, aku boleh memiliki Luffy?" Ace bisa menemukan setiap celah dari alasan Garp menolak lamaran Ace terhadap Luffy, dan membalikkan kata-katanya sesuai dengan keuntungannya.

Garp menatap Ace dengan tatapan berang. "Biarpun aku setuju untuk menyerahkan Luffy padamu… dia tetaplah 'adik'-mu," kata Garp dengan wajah serius.

Yang barusan itu menghapus bersih seringai Ace dari wajahnya. Benar…, ia baru ingat bahwa tembok terbesar terkabulkannya impiannya untuk merengkuh Luffy sebagai seorang kekasih, adalah anggapan Luffy sendiri padanya… bahwa Ace adalah seorang 'kakak' baginya.

Ace menunduk sejenak, sedikit tertekan. _Mengambil risiko…_. Meskipun dia takut akan kehilangan Luffy, tapi Ace sudah bertekad. Ia akan melawan rasa takutnya dan mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya pada Luffy-nya tercinta. Ace mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras, menguatkan hatinya.

"Luffy bukan adikku," tanggap Ace sangat yakin, penuh resolusi.

Garp hanya bisa terkesiap menatap kesungguhan yang terpancar di mata dan nada suara Ace.

_Klotak._

Suara benda jatuh itu mengejutkan Ace dan Garp. Bersamaan keduanya menoleh ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan pintu masuk dan ruang tengah. Di sana… tepat di pintu lorong… Luffy berdiri dengan ekspresi syok.

"Lu—!" Ace bisa merasakan warna mengucam dari wajahnya, memucatkan ekspresinya. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Luffy ada di sana, dan ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ace.

_Sampai mana dia mendengar…?_—pikir Ace ngeri.

Wajah Luffy begitu terkejut, begitu pucat… bibirnya sampai sedikit membiru, terdiam seribu bahasa, lidahnya pun pasti kelu.

"Ah… Luffy…," Garp memanggil cucu termudanya dengan tatapan sedikit panik.

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Luffy segera membalikkan badan dan melarikan diri.

"Luffy!" Ace berteriak memanggilnya. "Tunggu! Tunggu Luffy!" Ia berusaha mengejarnya, tapi begitu Luffy keluar dari rumah, ia telah berlari secepat kilat, dan meskipun Ace mencoba mengejar dengan sekuat tenaga, tubuh Luffy yang lebih ringan dengan kaki yang teramat cepat itu menghilangkan kesempatan Ace untuk menangkapnya.

Luffy tak lagi terkejar. Sosoknya semakin menjauh dan menjauh, dan tak ada yang bisa Ace lakukan untuk menghentikannya.

"LUFFY!" jerit pekik Ace membelah malam, tak lagi berujung. Panggilannya menebas kegelapan, tak lagi berjawab, dan betapapun Ace berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, ia hanya bisa meraih udara kosong, tak ada lagi yang menyambutnya.

Udara malam begitu dingin menusuk raga. Awan hujan bergerombol di langit, menutupi bintang-bintang dan bulan, menciptakan suasana mendung yang kelam, membeku dan mencekam.

Luffy menghilang ditelan malam, dan Ace hanya bisa terus berlari, mencoba mencari cahaya hidupnya yang perlahan ikut tertelan oleh kegelapan pekat itu….

**Bagian 13 Selesai**

**Bersambung…

* * *

**

**A/N: **Aiyah…, maaf dengan cliffhanger nista ini. Akhir capter ini sedikit membuat Luna sakit hati (kepala) juga. Haduh… kok luna jadi mendramatisir capter ini sih? Padahal niatnya dibikin ringan… betulan jadi genre drama nih fic… Entar kalau _story properties_-nya sudah tidak eror, akan luna perbarui genrenya.

Yah… jadi beginilah… Fic nista ini pun berlanjut… Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Um… iya, entah kenapa sulit sekali membuat para karakter tidak OOC. Terutama Luffy. Dia sangat OOC di capter ini sampai membuat luna gila! XOOO Lalu, maaf juga dengan dialog Garp dan Ace yang terlalu panjang… karena _background story_-nya tidak ada, jadi sedikit sulit menceritakan tentang keluarga Ace dengan sudut pandang Garp. Dan seperti kekhawatiran Luna, banyak detail yang terpaksa hanya 'diceritakan dalam pecakapan' karena terlalu rumit. Mungkin ada makna tersirat yang bisa pembaca tangkap di dalam percakapan Ace dan Garp tentang Roger ^^;; Tapi kalau tidak tertangkap juga tak apa… tidak terlalu penting, kok, hahaha *digiles*

Waaah! Maaf! Masih belum bisa mengeluarkan Newgate! XO. Mungkin di capter depan… ^_^. Tapi sudah ada Shuraiya biarpun cuma nyempil sebentar… dan tanpa dialog, dan Hancock pun ada biarpun hanya jadi stalker Luffy hahaha *diinjek*

Huh? Adegan ZoSan-nya terlalu berani? *SYOK!* Ya-yang benar…? *takut-takut* Ka… kalau menurut pembaca intensitas romance dan lime segini sudah harus masuk rating M, Lu-luna dikasih tahu yaaa *diinjek*

Bukannya luna nggak sadar waktu bikin, tapi kalau sudah bikin luna suka keterusan… ta-tapi sudah coba dibuat dengan bahasa yang diperhalus, kok… SUMPAH! Dan sudah dipotong juga di bagian yang paling menyenangkan *pervert!* Bagian menyenangkan itu akan dibuka di sekuel yang sudah direncanakan… Mohon ditunggu sampai fic ini selesai ^_^.

Oya, jangan lupa review lagi, wakakaka *dilindes*. Sampai jumpa di capter depan!

**With Love,**

**Lunaryu~~~**


	14. Bagian 14

**A/N: **Guuh, luna makin semangat nulis, nih! Yep! Apdet lagi untuk para pembaca setia cerita ini. Bagi yang reviewnya tak bisa luna bales secara individu karena nggak ada mail address-nya, makasih banyak atas reviewnya, yaaa! Karena review-review itulah luna makin semangat nulis! Jadi~ silakang menikmati capter baru ini. GO!

**Disclaimer: Haaah, coba One Piece punya luna… bakal gay semua cowok-cowok cakepnya XPPP**

**Warning: **_Angst alert! (bagi yang tak suka angst… maaf yaaaa T_T), um… kali ini tak ada adegan berbahaya, jadi luna rasa itu saja. Oya, oOC karakter…AU (seperti biasa), itu saja kali... plus typo-typo n evil TYPO...XP_

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 14**

Luffy berlari dengan kencangnya di tengah kegelapan malam. Tak melihat sekelilingnya dan berusaha tak mendengar apa-apa. Suara gemuruh halilintar membahana di langit. Kilat menyambar-nyambar di antara awan-awan hitam. Titik-titik air hujan pun berjatuhan di jalan beraspal yang keras.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk dan tak rasional mulai berkecamuk dalam benak Luffy. Ia tak ingin berpikiran seperti itu, tapi kata-kata Ace di rumah tadi membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Kepalanya pusing. Isi perutnya serasa dikocok-kocok, membuatnya mual dan ingin muntah.

_Itu bohong! Ace tidak akan… tidak akan berkata begitu!_—jerit batin Luffy masih tak percaya.

_"Dia bukan adikku."_

Namun, Ace tadi… mengatakannya dengan tatapan serius. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau Luffy bukan adiknya.

_Ace tahu_.

Dada Luffy serasa dihujam pedang. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

_Ace akan meninggalkanku…. Kalau ia tahu aku bukan adiknya, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Ace untuk terus tinggal di sisiku._

Pikiran itu membuat seluruh tubuh Luffy gemetar hebat. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

_Ace akan meninggalkanku sendirian!_

Luffy berhenti berlari dan kontan berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Hujan gerimis pun telah memburuk dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hujan lebat dengan angin kencang yang membekukan, serta butiran-butiran air besar yang berjatuhan bagai bongkahan es, menyakitkan kulit Luffy.

_"Ayah, ibu… mau ke mana…?"_

Ingatan Luffy pun melayang ke belasan tahun lalu, ketika ia tak lebih dari seorang bocah berumur dua tahun yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia tahu, normalnya ingatan ketika orang berusia dua tahun tak akan semudah itu terbayang kembali. Akan tetapi, bagi Luffy, ingatan itu adalah kejadian yang begitu membekas tak hanya di pikiran, tetapi juga di hatinya. Karena itulah, ia bersumpah tak akan melupakan ingatan itu sampai kapan pun.

Luffy melihat punggung ibunya yang tengah membawa koper besar berjalan keluar dari pintu dan ayahnya yang menatap ibu Luffy dengan tatapan sedih. Luffy tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa tahu kalau ibunya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Luffy berlari ke arah ibunya, dan berusaha meraih tangannya, tetapi saat ia berhasil memegang tangan ibunya, sang ibu hanya berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke arah Luffy dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Wanita berambut cokelat gelap lurus panjang sepinggang itu berjongkok dan memeluk Luffy dengan erat.

_"Maafkan ibu, Luffy…. Tapi ibu sudah… tidak tahan lagi…!" _katanya sambil terisak-isak, kedua tangannya yang memeluk Luffy itu gemetar.

Tadinya Luffy tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya menangis dan minta maaf. Ia tak mengerti harus berkata apa, dan sebelum Luffy sempat bicara, Ruina telah melepas pelukannya dan berdiri lagi. Ia segera berjalan menjauh.

_"Ibu…. Ibu!" _Luffy berusaha memanggilnya, tetapi suaranya tak lagi terdengar oleh ibunya. Ia berusaha berlari lagi ke arahnya dan mengejarnya sambil terus memanggil, tetapi kaki kecilnya tak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan dan panjang langkah orang dewasa.

Saat ibunya masuk ke dalam mobil, Luffy tersandung dan jatuh. Lututnya terluka dan ia menangis, tetapi sang ibu sudah tak mau melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Dragon segera mendatangi Luffy dan menggendongnya, mencoba menenangkan Luffy yang menangis keras. _"Maaf ibu… Luffy tak akan nakal lagi. Jangan benci Luffy…!" _kata Luffy masih terus menangis.

Terus menangis dan menangis dipelukan sang ayah sampai Ace pulang dari sekolah. Lalu, saat sang kakak melihat Luffy menangis seperti itu, ia membuang tas sekolahnya ke lantai dan segera berlari ke arah ayahnya dan adiknya yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

_"A-ada apa, Ayah?" _tanya Ace dengan khawatir.

Dragon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Luffy yang ada di pangkuannya dengan lembut.

Lalu, entah kenapa Ace sepertinya sadar saat melihat pintu depan yang dari tadi terbuka, dan Dragon terus memandang ke luar pintu dengan tatapan sedih.

_"Di mana ibu?"_ tanya Ace dengan wajah sangat cemas.

Tangan Dragon berhenti mengelus rambut Luffy, dan Luffy kembali terisak-isak saat mendengar Ace menyebut kata 'ibu.'

_"Ibu…,"_ rintih Luffy masih terus menangis pilu.

_Ini salahku…. Salahku ibu pergi…_

_"Ayah…?" _Ace menatap ayahnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian ke arah Luffy dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca sebelum ia memeluk adik dan ayahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terlampau kecil itu, ikut menangis bersama Luffy.

_Salahku ayah juga pergi…_

_"Ada yang harus kulakukan, ayah,"_ kata Dragon pada Garp dengan tatapan yakin dan serius di ruang tamu rumah Garp sore hari beberapa bulan kemudian, setelah Ruina pergi.

_"Kau mau meninggalkan Ace dan Luffy sendiri?" _tanya Garp sambil menyipitkan matanya dengan tatapan menuduh.

_"Hal yang akan kulakukan berisiko tinggi. Aku tak ingin kedua anak itu dalam bahaya," _jawab Dragon dengan suara tegas dan berat, dikontradiksi oleh tatapannya yang sayu dan sedih.

_"Tidak kuizinkan!"_ bentak Garp keras. _"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi akhir-akhir ini kelompok aneh yang kau kumpulkan itu diawasi oleh pemerintah!"_

_"Ayah… kau tidak bisa menghalangiku,"_ kata Dragon dengan mata berkilat penuh tekad.

_"Dan kau bilang ini berbahaya.… Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan cucu-cucuku sendirian! Mereka masih anak-anak!" _kata Garp marah.

_"Makanya aku bawa mereka ke sini. Tolong jaga mereka selama aku pergi,"_ kata Dragon sembari membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluarga.

_"Tunggu! Kau mau melemparkan tanggung jawab padaku!" _Wajah Garp terlihat tak terima dengan perlakuan seenaknya ini, dan putera semata wayangnya sepertinya tak merasa perlu menjawab._ "Dragon! Dengarkan kata-kataku!" _teriak Garp berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi ketika ia meraih bahu Dragon, si anak menepis tangannya. Meskipun tidak dengan kasar, reaksi penolakan itu sepertinya membuat Garp cukup terkejut.

_"Dunia ini sudah membusuk, ayah," _kata Dragon dengan tatapan sangat dingin, membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja yang melihatnya meremang. _"Aku akan menghancurkan kebusukan itu dan mengubah dunia," _lanjutnya.

Garp membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, ekspresi syok terlukis di wajahnya. _"Kau…!" _Namun Dragon tak menggubris reaksi Garp dan dengan sigap segera pergi meninggalkannya. _"Tu-… tunggu! Dragon!" _Teriakan putus asa Garp hanya masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri. Dari keyakinan yang terpancar di wajahnya, pendirian Dragon sudah sangat solid dan kuat. Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya lagi.

_"Dasar! Ada apa dengan keluarga ini dan idealisme mengubah dunia!"_ teriak Garp kesal.

Luffy diam-diam melihat dari balik pintu bersama Ace yang saat itu berumur enam tahun. Tatapan Luffy kosong, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca.

_"Ayah dan ibu sama saja!" _teriak Ace marah, tapi kakaknya tidak menangis. Ia hanya terlihat sangat marah, kecewa, dan terluka saat berlari ke kamar yang sudah disiapkan kakeknya untuk mereka menginap.

Malam itu, pertama kalinya Luffy tak bisa tidur. Bahkan menangis seperti saat ibunya pergi pun, ia tidak bisa. Di benaknya terus terbayang punggung sang ayah ketika keluar dari pintu. Rasa cemas dan gelisah membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata. Ia membolak-balikkan badan di kasur rendahnya, membuat Ace yang tidur di kasur tinggi di sebelah kasurnya terbangun.

_"Luffy?" _panggil Ace dengan suara mengantuk, mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan.

_"Apa ayah pergi gara-gara Luffy?"_ Pertanyaan itu pun tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulut si kecil Luffy kemudian, membuat Ace membuka mata lebar-lebar dan duduk tiba-tiba.

_"Apa? Itu tidak benar!"_ bantah Ace sambil menengok ke arah Luffy. Tatapannya terlihat cemas. _"Ayah pergi karena dia ingin pergi! Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa kecuali ayah sendiri!" _lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan Luffy.

Luffy tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan jauh.

_"Luffy…,"_ panggil Ace hati-hati, wajahnya makin tampak khawatir.

_"Ace…," _kini Luffy menoleh ke arah Ace, ekspresinya masih tak terbaca. _"Apa suatu hari nanti… Ace akan pergi juga?"_ tanya Luffy polos, tak mengalihkan matanya dari mata abu-abu-hitam milik Ace.

_"Ah…!" _Ekspresi Ace terlihat sangat kaget. Ia kontan membuang selimutnya dan melompat ke sisi Luffy. Ace segera memeluk Luffy yang masih terbaring telentang itu erat-erat. _"Jangan bicara ngawur! Aku tak akan pergi ke mana-mana, Luffy! Tak akan pernah!" _teriak Ace panik, tubuhnya gemetaran, tangannya yang memeluk Luffy juga gemetar hebat, persis seperti tangan ibunya saat ia pergi.

Luffy terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengatakan, _"Tapi ayah dan ibu pergi…."_

_"Aku bukan ayah dan ibu! Aku kakak Luffy! Kakak tidak akan pergi meninggalkan adiknya! Kakak akan selalu menjaga adiknya!"_ teriak Ace makin keras, pelukannya makin erat._ "Kakak… kakak tidak akan pernah…,"_ Ace terisak sekarang, suaranya juga goyah. _"Kakak tak akan pernah meninggalkan Luffy…!"_ cengkeraman jemari Ace di punggung piyama Luffy begitu kuat dan erat, dan pelukan Ace begitu hangat. Air mata yang dijatuhkan Ace di pundak Luffy terasa basah dan panas.

_"Kenapa… Ace yang menangis…?"_ tanya si kecil Luffy dengan tatapan heran.

_"Adik bodoh… kau juga boleh menangis, Luffy…!" _kata Ace terisak-isak sedih. _"Sekarang kita hanya berdua… karena itu aku akan terus berada di samping Luffy… ya?"_

Tangan kecil Luffy meraih punggung Ace dan memeluknya balik. _"Iya… Kakak," _kata Luffy sambil tersenyum kecil. Luffy tidak apa-apa. Meskipun ayah dan ibu pergi, Luffy tidak apa-apa.

Karena _Kakak_ akan selalu ada di samping Luffy.

Selalu… selalu di sisi Luffy.

_"Luffy bukan adikku."_

Kata-kata tegas Ace saat berbicara dengan kakeknya menarik Luffy dari lamunan dan ingatan masa lalunya yang pahit tetapi juga manis karena ada Ace di sisinya, kembali ke kenyataan yang kejam. Ia yang kini dengan menyedihkannya terduduk lemas di pinggir jalan sendirian, basah kuyup di bawah hujan lebat di tengah malam yang dingin dan gelap, hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang temaram.

"Ace… _niichan…!_" Luffy menangis, merintih dengan sedih memanggil kakaknya. Hatinya sakit dan perih bagai tercabik dan tertancap ribuan duri sekaligus.

Namun, Luffy mengerti. Di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam… yang penuh rasa bersalah, ia mengerti bahwa ia telah kehilangan hak untuk memanggil kakaknya.

Karena Ace sudah tahu bahwa Luffy bukan adiknya.

_Bukan adiknya._

Betapapun Luffy berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan itu dari Ace… betapapun Luffy mencoba bersikap selayaknya adik… dan terus berharap kalau Ace tak akan pernah menyadari hal itu… percuma saja.

Luffy tak pernah pandai berbohong, karena itulah ia tak pernah mengungkit hal ini, ia hanya diam, menyembunyikan, tetapi tetap saja… pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan. Ia hanya tak mengira akan secepat ini.

Ace pasti akan membenci Luffy karena selama ini telah menyembunyikan kenyataan ini padanya. Ia akan membenci Luffy karena 'mengikat'-nya dengan hubungan darah palsu.

Ace akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekarang… setelah Ace tahu kenyataan itu… tak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi Ace. Ia pasti akan pergi meninggalkan Luffy.

_Seperti ayah dan ibu… yang meninggalkanku sendirian…._

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Zoro mengetuk pintu kamar Sanji dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. "Hei… Sanji. Koki genit, ayolah, aku kan sudah minta maaf," katanya masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dikemplang Sanji dengan tangan.

Dengan tangan, lho. Istimewa, kan? Sanji tak pernah menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul (menurut Luffy), dan ia hanya menggunakan tangannya untuk memukul kalau orang yang dipukulnya benar-benar pantas dipukul dengan tangan (artinya Sanji menganggapnya lebih penting dari impiannya menjadi koki terhebat di dunia). Sepertinya Zoro memang benar-benar dicintai, ya?

Sebulir keringat terjatuh dari belakang kepala Zoro. Ia mendesah panjang dengan lemas. Ia masih kurang latihan… tidak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah menyentuh Sanji. Benar-benar, deh. Kakak tiri Zoro itu terlalu seksi! Betul-betul membawa pengaruh buruk bagi kontrol Zoro atas akal sehatnya.

"Sanji," panggil Zoro lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kayu itu dengan putus asa.

Kalau sanji betul-betul marah, bisa gawat kan? Dia akan ngambek sepanjang hari dan Zoro akan kelaparan karena Sanji tak akan memasak makanan untuknya. Yah, dia bisa sih, beli makan di luar, tapi lidahnya sudah terlalu dimanjakan oleh masakan Sanji. Sekarang makanan di luar jadi terlihat seperti sampah di mata Zoro (kecuali makanan di restoran Baratie, tentu). Apalagi Sanji tak akan mau disentuh lagi oleh Zoro, bisa-bisa Zoro mati karena frustrasi.

Zoro kontan memucat memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Hei… kubilang aku minta maaf, Sanji. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan berlatih supaya lebih bisa mengendalikan diriku, karena itu, keluarlah dari kamar," kata Zoro membujuk, tapi tetap saja hanya kesunyian dari dalam kamar yang menyambut Zoro. Sanji sama sekali tak mau menggubris Zoro, rupanya.

Sanji memang keras kepala seperti itu. Sepertinya permintaan maaf Zoro masih kurang.

"Oke, aku akan melakukan apapun permintaanmu," kata Zoro nekad dan terburu-buru. Tapi ia betul-betul tak tahan kalau Sanji marah padanya terlalu lama, jadi ia sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Keheningan di kamar Sanji pun berlanjut beberapa saat, dan Zoro hampir saja menyerah ketika terdengar suara 'klik' dari lubang kunci, dan pintu kamar Sanjipun terbuka sedikit.

Sanji mengintip dari celah-celah pintu itu dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. "Apapun permintaanku?" tanya Sanji sambil menyipitkan mata biru langitnya.

"Ah…," Zoro tiba-tiba sadar kalau ia sudah terlalu nekad menjanjikan hal yang belum tentu bisa ia tepati.

"Um… yang aku _bisa_ lakukan," kata Zoro mengoreksi dengan bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya.

Sanji membuka pintu lebar-lebar sambil menyeringai usil, membuat Zoro menelan ludah. Firasat burukpun muncul menghantui benak si Marimo.

"Kalau begitu selama seminggu kau akan jadi budakku!" seru Sanji sambil bertolak pinggang penuh kemenangan.

_Lagi-lagi permintaan yang tidak masuk akal…—_pikir Zoro salah tingkah, tapi kemudian Zoro tersenyum kecil. _Yah, setidaknya ia sudah tidak marah_.

Zoropun punya ide. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil tangan kanan Sanji, membawanya ke dekat bibir dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Baik, Yang Mulia," kata Zoro balik sambil menggoda, membuat wajah Sanji jadi berwarna merah muda.

"Ja—jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan begitu dong, dasar Marimo bodoh!" kata Sanji terlihat sedikit panik, berusaha menarik tangannya dengan sangat malu.

Zoro terkekeh pelan, tak mau melepasnya begitu saja. "Kau bilang aku budakmu? Aku kan hanya berlaku sesuai keinginanmu," katanya.

"Bukan begitu maksudnya!" bantah Sanji, masih dengan wajah memerah, tapi sudah sukses menarik lepas tangannya dari Zoro. "Dasar… Kau akan melakukan apapun yang kumau, mengerti. Aku ingin menonton film horor sekarang. KAU yang membuat _popcorn_-nya," dengus Sanji sambil menunjuk wajah Zoro tegas.

"Baik. Apapun permintaan _Tuanku_," kata Zoro layaknya kepala pelayan sambil tersenyum profesional.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, ah! Bikin merinding!" teriak Sanji sebal, bulu kuduknya berdiri semua, sedangkan Zoro hanya tertawa ringan dan segera ke dapur untuk menyiapkan popcorn yang dipesan Sanji. Si pirang bermata biru pun mendengus dan berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengeluarkan koleksi film horornya.

Zoro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat ia memasukkan popcorn ke microwave dan memasang timernya untuk tiga menit. Ia menunggu sampai terdengar banyak suara 'pop-pop' dari dalam bungkusan popcorn sebelum segera mematikannya. Ia tak ingin ada yang gosong soalnya.

"Zoro, kau ingin nonton film horor apa?" tanya Sanji dari ruang tengah.

"_Final Destination_ ada?" tanya Zoro balik seraya membuka bungkus popcorn itu dan menuang isinya ke mangkok besar.

"Yang ke berapa?" tanya Sanji lagi.

"Yang pertama saja. Aku malah belum lihat yang pertama soalnya," kata Zoro sambil membuka kulkas sekarang, mencoba mencari jus untuk diminum nanti.

"Oke! Cepat ya! Mau mulai nih!" kata Sanji lagi, lalu Zoro mendengar suara 'plush' saat Sanji duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

Zoro geleng-geleng kepala lagi sambil tersenyum. Ia meletakkan mangkuk popcorn itu di nampan bersama dua gelas jus jeruk dan sebotol air putih. Lalu ia membawa semuanya bersama-sama ke ruang keluarga sebelum meletakkannya di meja dan duduk di sebelah Sanji.

"Boleh kupeluk sekarang,_ Yang Mulia?_" tanya Zoro sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Bodoh," dengus Sanji masih terlihat sedikit sebal sambil meringkuk di dekat Zoro dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada si Marimo.

Kemudian, Sanji dan Zoro mulai menonton film tersebut dalam kesunyian yang nyaman. Hanya suara 'kriuk-kriuk' popcorn yang dimakan pelan-pelan dan suara dari televisi menemani mereka berdua. Sepertinya Sanji sudah tak terlalu memikirkan permasalahan Luffy dan Ace.

Baguslah… Sanji sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya, sih. Terutama Luffy. Mungkin karena Luffy sedikit spesial… sebab Luffy juga menganggap Sanji sangat penting. Luffy menganggap semua sahabatnya begitu penting, sampai-sampai ia bisa marah seperti itu pada Zoro ketika Zoro mencoba menjauh dari Sanji… ketika Sanji diculik pun, tanpa ragu Luffy berusaha menolongnya….

Wajar kalau Sanji sangat sayang pada Luffy. Luffy begitu hangat, kadang terlalu bercahaya, panas, seperti matahari. Sanji dan Luffy… mereka berdua mirip dalam berbagai hal. Zoro merasa… andaikan dia bertemu Luffy lebih dulu daripada Sanji, mungkin ia… akan menganggap Luffy yang paling penting.

Yah, hati Zoro sudah tercuri oleh Sanji lebih dulu, sih… sejak mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya, Zoro sadar kalau Sanji akan mengubah dunianya. Karena itu ia mencoba menjauh lebih dulu. Ia takut akan perubahan itu… takut kalau ia akan kehilangan _hati_-nya.

Namun, sepertinya ia keliru. Meskipun _hati-_nya 'tercuri', mencintai Sanji tidak membuatnya kehilangan hati. Malah sebaliknya… ia jadi memiliki dua hati… yang melebur menjadi satu, membentuk suatu keberadaan yang sangat nyata. Saat bersama Sanji, perasaannya jadi begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bahagia.

Zoro sungguh orang yang beruntung.

_Hei, Kuina… apa kau bisa melihatku… kami… sekarang?_—batin Zoro jadi sedikit melankolis.

Ia menyayangkan sahabat dekatnya tidak bisa berada di sisinya. Sangat menyayangkan bahwa sahabat terdekatnya tak bisa menyaksikan betapa Zoro bahagia sekarang, di sisi Sanji… dikelilingi teman-teman yang ia dapatkan secara tak terduga. Ia bisa membayangkan Kuina tengah meringis tomboy dan berkata, _'Apa kataku? Kalau kita tidak menyerah… pasti berhasil, kan!'_

Sekarang, Zoro bisa mengingat-ingat gadis itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengerti, bahwa ia harus berbahagia untuk bagian Kuina juga. Berkali-kali lipat lebih bahagia lagi agar perasaan itu bisa sampai pada Kuina di dunia sana.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sanji dengan nada heran. Tatapannya pada Zoro seperti mengatakan _'Padahal baru saja ada tokoh yang mati, kok ketawa? Jangan-jangan orang ini diam-diam sadis.'_

Zoro jadi makin ingin tertawa karena tanpa sadar ia bisa membaca ekspresi Sanji seperti membaca buku sekarang. Sedikit aneh dan menakutkan, tapi menyenangkan juga. "Habis… cara matinya 'sangat kebetulan' sih. Masa' semua kemalangan meninpa sekaligus begitu saja?" kata Zoro sambil menunjuk film yang nyaris tak mungkin itu. Kebetulan beruntun begitu, sih, namanya bukan kebetulan lagi, kan?

"Namanya juga dikejar oleh 'Kematian'," kata Sanji salah tingkah.

"Iya ya…, tapi keren juga bisa lolos dari 'Maut' hanya karena mimpi," kata Zoro, perhatiannya kembali ke televisi dan ia pun mencoba mengikuti plotnya.

Seru juga melihat para manusia berusaha lari dari 'Maut,' padahal seharusnya mereka sadar kalau 'Maut' tak bisa dihindari atau dilawan. Zoro sudah menonton sekuelnya, tapi ia tak mengertti awal permasalahannya waktu menonton pertama kali karena ia belum menonton bagian pertamanya.

Sekarang, ia jadi sedikit mengerti asal-muasal film itu.

Suara petir menyambar bergemuruh sangat keras di luar jendela, disusul suara gemeratak air hujan deras yang merajam atap rumah mereka, sedikit mengejutkan baik Sanji dan Zoro yang baru saja sadar kalau di luar sana ada badai yang tengah mengamuk malam itu.

"Whoa… keras sekali petir barusan," kata Sanji, perhatiannya sedikit teralihkan ke luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba Zoro juga merasa kalau tubuh Sanji yang menempel padanya sedikit gemetar. "Kau kedinginan?" tanya Zoro sambil menyentuh tangan kanan Sanji yang sehat. Jari-jemarinya memang terasa dingin. "Apa sebaiknya tidur saja?" tawar Zoro sambil mengusap-usapnya, berusaha memberikan sedikit kehangatan dari tubuhnya yang katanya memiliki panas tubuh tinggi itu.

Sanji menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan sebal. "Aku bukan bayi, Marimo," dengusnya.

"Ya~, tapi bayi tidak kena tembak, Sanji," kata Zoro sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan sayang.

Sanji kontan jadi sedikit memerah sambil menggumam, "Lelucon buruk." Zoro tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Wajah Sanji sudah menunjukkan gelagat protes susulan saat terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Meskipun suara hujan cukup keras, suara bel itu jauh lebih keras menggaung di dalam rumah.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?" tanya Sanji sambil melihat ke arah pintu depan dengan heran.

Zoro berdiri. "Biar kubukakan," katanya, tapi Sanji sudah lebih cepat bereaksi dan berjalan ke pintu depan duluan, jadi Zoro memaus film di TV dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti Sanji.

Saat Sanji membuka pintu, Zoro mendengar "Luffy?" Nada suara si koki genit terdengar kaget.

Zoro tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika tiba-tiba Sanji berseru, "Luffy! Tu—! Ada apa!"

Suara panik Sanji membuat Zoro lebih waspada dan segera menyusul ke sisinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran dan sedikit khawatir saat melihat sosok Luffy yang basah kuyup tengah menangis, memeluk pinggang Sanji erat-erat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kacau.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja Luffy…!" Sanji hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Luffy yang menggigil itu dengan tatapan sangat cemas. "Ya ampun… badanmu dingin sekali! Berapa lama kamu hujan-hujanan di tengah badai begini, Luffy? Ayo masuk dulu! Cepat hangatkan badanmu! Kau bisa sakit, dasar bodoh!" seru Sanji sambil berusaha menarik Luffy ke dalam rumah.

Luffy benar-benar basah kuyup. Dari seluruh pakaiannya saja, baju, celana, bahkan jumpernya, air menetes dengan deras ke lantai keramik rumah Sanji dan Zoro. Zoro segera menutu pintu depan dan buru-buru ke belakang untuk menyalakan pemanas rumah. Meskipun wajah Luffy tersembunyi di dada Sanji, Zoro bisa menebak kalau anak itu pasti berwajah pucat dan bibirnya membiru, tubuh Luffy pasti betul-betul kedinginan karena ia sangat gemetar. Zoro dengan cerdasnya berinisiatif untuk sekalian menyiapkan bak mandi air panas karena Luffy akan butuh itu nanti, setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Sanji tentu.

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Ace masih mencoba mencari Luffy di tengah hujan badai, tak peduli ia basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Ia harus segera menemukan Luffy. Ace khawatir, sangat cemas malah. Ia harus secepatnya menjelaskan permasalahan ini segamblang mungkin pada adiknya itu. Luffy pasti mendengar sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya syok sampai-sampai dia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Ace untuk menjelaskan.

_"Luffy bukan adikku."_

Wajah Ace yang kini sedikit tertutup rambut depannya yang basah oleh hujan, menjadi pucat pasi saat ia mengingat ucapan terakhirnya pada Garp. Luffy pasti mendengar itu… dan dia salah paham.

Luffy benar-benar telah salah paham dengan maksud ucapan Ace itu.

Memang Ace serius dengan pernyataan dan keyakinan bahwa ia tak lagi menganggap Luffy sebagai adik karena sejak awal perasaannya pada Luffy telah tumbuh dan berkembang pesat, bukan lagi perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Ace sangat menyayangi… bahkan mencintai Luffy.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi… di kamar Luffy, Ace jadi sedikit menduga kalau perasaan Luffy pun tak begitu jauh berbeda dengan perasaan Ace padanya. Mungkin ia memang belum sepenuhnya sadar akan benih-benih cinta asmara yang tertambat di hatinya kepada Ace karena pribadi Luffy memang naif, tapi Ace cukup yakin perasaan itu ada di sana… karena Luffy… Luffy hampir menciumnya tadi pagi.

Namun… apa mungkin Ace telah salah mengartikannya? Apa mungkin Luffy benar-benar hanya ingin menjadikan Ace sebagai kakak dan tidak lebih?

_"Luffy bukan adikku."_

Apa mungkin… pernyataan Ace itu begitu melukai Luffy? Padahal ia belum mendengar selengkapnya. Padahal Ace belum menyatakan seluruh perasaan dan cinta terpendamnya pada Luffy. Apa kuncup-kuncup bunga cinta dalam hati Ace memang harus gugur bahkan sebelum mekar?

"Luffy…!" Ace menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tak kuasa lagi melangkah lebih jauh. Kepalanya terasa kacau, dan ia tak mampu lagi berpikir logis. Ia merasa tersesat karena cahaya yang selalu menerangi jalan hidupnya yang gelap itu tak ada di sisinya untuk memandu. "Kau di mana… Luffy…?" bisik Ace lirih, sangat terpukul, putus asa.

Sebuah mobil Mercedess silver berjalan mendekati Ace sampai berhenti di sampingnya. Kaca mobil belakang yang digelapkan itu turun separuh jalan, menampakkan wajah seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih dan rambut dan kumis yang sebetulnya pirang tetapi sudah memutih karena usia, menatap sosok Ace yang hancur di tengah hujan itu dengan tatapan heran. "Ace?"

Suara berat penuh perhatian itu membuat Ace tersentak sekejap. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Perasaan Ace yang hampir mati rasa karena terlalu sakit serta karena dinginnya hujan dan angin malam itu pun sedikit tergelitik saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. "Papi…," desahnya dengan suara serak yang menyakitkan.

"Ace?" dari jendela mobil bagian depan muncul kepala lelaki berambut hitam disanggul yang (mungkin) masih seumuran dengan Ace dengan make-up dan garis wajah yang cantik dan feminin. Mata hitamnya melihat Ace dengan kaget dan sedikit khawatir. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?" katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil. Ia buru-buru keluar, sepertinya tak terlalu peduli kalau kimono pink bermotif bunga sakura yang dipakainya jadi basah. Dandanannya seperti Geisha, dan ia juga membawa payung untuk memayungi tubuh Ace meskipun Ace sudah terlanjur basah kuyup.

"Izou…," Ace mengenali pria yang ada di belakangnya itu sekarang. Dandanan Izou memang selalu nyentrik, tapi karena parasnya cantik, mungkin tak akan ada orang yang tahu kalau dia itu sebetulnya lelaki sebelum Izou mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Ya ampun… ada apa Ace? Kau basah kuyup begini," kata Izou dengans sangat khawatir sekarang. "Ayo masuk ke mobil. Papi, kita bawa Ace pulang dulu, ya?" pinta Izou pada pria di jok belakang yang dipanggil Papi baik oleh Ace atau dia.

"Masuk ke mobil, Ace," kata 'Papi' sambil membuka pintu belakang, menjawab permintaan Izou sekaligus.

Ace menatap pria yang memandangnya dari dalam mobil itu, dengan mata sayu. Tatapannya sedikit kosong karena ia tak bisa berpikir. Dorongan Izou di punggungnyalah yang membuat Ace maju perlahan ke dalam mobil. "Aku basah," kata Ace pelan, suaranya sedikit tercekat. "Nanti joknya…."

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Ace. Itu gunanya Papi menyewa _cleaning service_," potong Izou sambil memaksa Ace untuk duduk dalam mobil. "Vista, tolong nyalakan pemanasnya," katanya pada pria di depan.

"Beres," kata Vista, pria bertubuh besar, berkumis dan berambut hitam di bangku supir itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Izou sambil menutup pintu belakang sebelum ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil tersebut melaju pergi kembali, kali ini dengan Ace sebagai tambahan penumpang.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah Ace, Edward Newgate, menatap pemuda yang kuyu dan sangat sedih itu dengan tatapan lurus, tak bercela. Ace tidak menatapnya balik. Ia tak ingin melihat apa yang mungkin terbaca sebagai kekecewaan karena Ace menunjukkan kelemahan seperti ini di hadapannya. Ace sangat menghormati lelaki ini, dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan dirinya.

Namun, Ace terkejut ketika tangan besar Newgate menyentuh kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Ace. Kau boleh berkeluh kesah padaku," katanya dengan nada pengertian, membuat air mata kembali berkumpul di kelopak mata Ace dan sesaat kemudian ia harus membawa punggung tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang kini basah bukan karena air hujan, tapi karena air mata yang mengucur deras.

Ace berusaha untuk tidak menangis terisak-isak seperti anak kecil, tapi kehangatan tangan Newgate dan suaranya yang merdu, menenangkan, dan menerima Ace apa adanya dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya itu, membuat Ace semakin sulit untuk menahan diri. Wajahnya pasti kelihatan jelek sekali sekarang karena air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Papi…, aku-… a-adikku-…!" Ace berusaha bicara meskipun sambil terbata-bata dan terisak, tetapi Newgate tidak memaksa Ace untuk bicara. Ia hanya diam, berusaha menangkap makna tersirat dari ucapan Ace, tangan hangat Newgate terus mengelus rambut Ace yang masih basah, dan Ace tak tahu harus berkata apa karena dia sangat bingung, sedih, tersesat. Ia harus mencari Luffy, tapi ia tak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana. Pikirannya begitu kacau hingga ia _bahkan_ tak mampu merangkai kata-kata yang bisa dimengerti secara gamblang.

"Kemari, Ace," kata Newgate sambil menarik tubuh Ace untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ia merangkul bahu Ace dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ace mendekam di sebelahnya sambil meletakkan kepanya di dada Newgate. Ia masih menangis, tetapi kehangatan tubuh Newgate membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Maaf, Papi…, nanti biaya mencuci jasmu biar aku yang tanggung," bisik Ace lirih sambil membenamkan wajahnya di jas panjang Newgate. Pria yang berlaku seperti ayah Ace itu hanya mendesah panjang, mempererat pelukan sebelah tangannya di tubuh Ace.

Dalam dekapan Newgate, tubuh Ace yang tadi tegang dan gemetaran itu pun sedikit melunak. Keberadaan pria berwibawa di samping Ace ini betul-betul bisa mempengaruhi keadaan mental Ace yang saat ini benar-benar terpuruk. Semangatnya sedikit demi sedikit serasa terangkat oleh kekuatan Newgate. Ace bisa menenangkan dirinya, dan otaknya mulai bisa berfungsi lagi saat mobil itu berheni di depan sebuah mansion megah berwarna serba putih.

"Ace, kau harus menghangatkan diri dulu," kata Izou sambil menoleh ke arah Ace yang meringkuk di sisi Newgate.

"Mn…," jawab Ace sambil perlahan membuka mata. "Aku ingin cokelat panas," katanya pelan.

"Pfft—!" Vista hampir tertawa mendengar permintaan Ace yang memang seperti anak kecil itu.

Izou tersenyum salah tingkah dan Newgate terkekeh pelan. "Berendam dulu di air panas, Ace. Atau kau akan masuk angin," saran Newgate sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ace dengan sayang.

"Iya, Papi," katanya seraya perlahan beranjak dari sisinya, untuk keluar dari mobil dan dibimbing Izou, ia masuk ke dalam mansion. Newgate menyusul di belakangnya, diikuti Vista yang siap sedia menjaga keselamatan Newgate.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Sanji membantu Luffy melepaskan pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Ia tak sempat berpikir macam-macam meskipun ia bisa melihat tubuh Luffy yang tak disangka-sangka sangat indah di balik pakaiannya yang tidak mempedulikan fasion, karena pikirannya terus terbayangi ekspresi Luffy ketika anak itu muncul di depan pintu rumahnya tadi.

Meskipun saat ini Luffy tidak menangis lagi, wajahnya terlihat sangat… kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang rusak di dalam dirinya. Seperti ada rasa sakit yang terlalu sakit sampai membuat Luffy mati rasa.

Jantung Sanji berdebar-debar karena tegang dan cemas.

_Apa yang terjadi pada Luffy? Padahal tadi siang dia terlihat masih sangat ceria dan bahagia…! Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ace? Apa Ace sudah—!_

Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. _Jangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan, Sanji! Mana mungkin Ace tega melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti Luffy! Ace mencintai Luffy! Dia tak akan menyakitinya…!_

Namun di sudut hati Sanji ada sedikit keraguan kalau Ace bisa bertindak nekad. Wajah Sanji pun memucat saat Luffy masuk ke bak mandi dan perlahan-lahan membenamkan tubuhnya sampai persis di bawah dagu. Luffy tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah ucapan ambigunya di depan pintu rumah tadi, membuat Sanji makin khawatir.

_"Aku tak lagi punya… tempat untuk pulang…."_

Hati Sanji serasa diremas saat mendengar suara rintihan Luffy yang sangat menyedihkan, wajahnya terlihat sangat hancur dan seluruh insting Sanji berteriak kalau Luffy akan segera ambruk jika ia tak menangkapnya. Namun, sebelum Sanji sempat bereaksi dengan kata-kata, Luffy telah mendahuluinya dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat dan mulai menangis keras di dada Sanji.

Sanji mengamati Luffy yang ada di bak selama beberapa saat. Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Luffy sendiri saat ini? Bagaimana kalau Luffy tenggelam di bak?

Luffy tidak bisa berenang, tapi ia ragu kalau Luffy akan tenggelam di bak. Namun, bisa saja… kalau Luffy sedang sangat terpuruk begini… kalau Luffy sedang tak berpikiran rasional….

Pikiran Sanji sedikit terganggu karena bayangan-bayangan menakutkan kalau Luffy akan berbuat nekad. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Sebelum ia berpikiran lebih jauh, akal sehatnya diselamatkan oleh Zoro yang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Sanji menoleh ke arah pintu. "Tidak dikunci, Marimo," katanya mengizinkan Zoro masuk. Luffy masih tak bereaksi meskipun ia telanjang bulat di bak mandi. Sepertinya ia berpikiran kalau malu sekarang pun tak akan ada artinya, atau Luffy sama sekali tak memikirkan apa-apa. Ekspresi wajahnya masih kosong, tatapannya menerawang jauh dan hampa.

Zoro membuka pintu dan menyelipkan kepalanya. "Apa Luffy tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zoro berbisik, wajahnya juga terlihat cemas.

Sanji menggelengkan kepala. "Mana mungkin yang begini tidak apa-apa, kan?" balas Sanji berbisik.

"Ada apa sebetulnya?" tanya Zoro pensaran.

"Mana kutahu? Luffy tidak mau bicara," balas Sanji sambil mendesah lemas.

Mereka semua terdiam dalam kesunyian yang sangat tak nyaman. "A… apa perlu kutelpon Ace?" tawar Zoro.

"Jangan!" bantah Sanji keras meskipun suaranya berbisik. "Luffy bersikap seperti ini… cuma satu hal yang bisa membuat Luffy terpuruk begini. Hal ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ace! Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Kita tidak boleh mempertemukan mereka dulu!" Ia beralasan dengan dugaan yang ia anggap logis, tapi dahi Zoro yang berkerut menunjukkan kalau ia tak setuju dengan pemikiran Sanji.

"Kau pikir Ace berbuat sesuatu pada…!"

"Aku tak mau berprasangka buruk, dulu, tapi… keadaan Luffy sekarang ini jauh lebih mencemaskan," potong Sanji dengan tatapan serius. "Sampai kita tahu apa yang terjadi… lebih baik kita 'lindungi' Luffy dulu," katanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sanji baru sadar kalau tubuhnya betul-betul gemetar. Ia sedikit kedinginan, tapi sepertinya keadaannya itu bukan semata-mata karena cuaca. Ia juga cemas memikirkan keadaan Luffy. Zoro tidak berargumen. Ia hanya mendesah panjang dan mendekati Sanji. Ia merangkul Sanji, seperti mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil itu.

Sanji mendesah, merasa agak nyaman dengan kehangatan tubuh di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sambil memperhatikan Luffy yang sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaan Sanji dan Zoro di dekatnya.

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Ace mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya saat ia meminum cokelat panas buatan Izou sambil meringkuk di sofa empuk ruang keluarga Newgate berselimutkan selimut katun dan wool yang sangat hangat, setelah berendam di air panas selama dua puluh menit dan ganti baju dengan beberapa pakaian lamanya yang masih ia simpan di mansion Newgate itu. Ia tak menyangka kalau akan ditemukan lagi oleh pria yang selama dua-tiga tahun terakhir ini telah ia anggap sebagai 'ayah'.

Newgate adalah salah satu dari empat pengusaha terkaya di Jipanggu. Perusahaannya menalangi produksi dari bidang teknologi canggih macam komputer dan super komputer sampai perhiasan dan manik-manik untuk gadis remaja. Grup Jenggot Putih adalah perhimpunan perusahaan raksasa di bawah pimpinan Edward Newgate yang menguasai hampir seluruh sektor produksi barang dagang di Jipanggu.

Namun, seperti halnya Robin yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai arkeolog sebagai wajah depan, Perusahaan Raksasa Jenggot Putih itu pun berfungsi sebagai wajah depan dari Newgate, karena Newgate juga beroperasi di dunia belakang sebagai bos kepala geng terkuat di Jipanggu: Geng Grup Jenggot Putih. Selayaknya Grup Ohara, Grup Jenggot Putih juga memiliki wilayah beroperasi sendiri. Keduanya tak pernah berseteru karena masing-masing menghormati kode etik dunia belakang (macam wilayah kerja polisi dunia hitam begitu).

Umumnya, pekerjaan utama Grup Jenggot Putih adalah mengatur keamanan lingkungan di wilayahnya dan mengontrol kelakuan para _Drifters_. Geng Grup Jenggot Putih tidak pernah berurusan dengan obat-obatan terlarang. Siapapun yang ketahuan berani beroperasi dengan barang laknat itu di wilayah Jenggot Putih, akan menghilang tanpa jejak keesokan harinya. Entah hukuman macam apa yang grup itu berikan pada pelanggar kode etik mereka. Grup Jenggot Putih lebih banyak beroperasi di sektor produksi Senjata Militer massal dan hasil produksi mereka lebih banyak dipakai oleh Pemerintah untuk perlindungan dalam dan luar negeri, sebagai alat tukar eksistensi Grup tersebut. Tentu saja pihak Pemerintah Jipanggu tidak mencatat transaksi tersebut di laporan resmi mereka. Meskipun Grup Jenggot Putih juga mengirim senjata ke luar negeri, mereka suka memilih-milih klien mereka. Mereka hanya menjual pada klien yang benar-benar membutuhkan dukungan untuk bertahan hidup.

Meskipun Grup Jenggot Putih tetaplah gansgter, perilaku mereka lebih mirip pengusaha daripada berandal.

Newgate juga merekrut geng-geng lebih kecil, membuat mereka tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya dengan menjadikan _pimpinan_ geng-geng kecil tersebut sebagai 'anak'-nya. Anak-anak yang direkrut Newgate itu pun sangat menghormati Newgate sebagai Bos Kepala dan 'ayah' mereka. Karena itulah mereka memanggil Newgate dengan sebutan 'Papi' (tapi ada juga yang memanggil 'Ayah' dan 'Bapak').

Ace adalah pimpinan salah satu geng di bawah naungan Grup Jenggot Putih. Black Spade adalah nama geng yang dipimpin Ace. Ace tidak pernah memberi tahu keluarganya tentang ini (bahkan Luffy dan kakeknya pun tidak tahu). Sesaat setelah ia kabur dari rumah, ia mencari 'teman' dan membentuk kelompok sendiri untuk bertahan hidup di jalanan sambil kuliah. Ia tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal yang keterlaluan tentu (macam membunuh, merampok orang baik-baik, atau berdagang obat-obatan terlarang), tapi pekerjaan dunia belakang itu memang lebih rumit dari kelihatannya. Meskipun maksudnya baik, kadang kala ia harus melanggar hukum untuk mencapai hasil akhir itu. Ia tak bisa melihat sesuatu sebagai hitam dan putih. Untuk bertahan hidup di dunia belakang, ia harus melihat suatu tindakan itu sebagai abu-abu.

Waktu pertama kali bersinggungan dengan Grup Jenggot Putih, Ace masih terlalu hijau dan tidak mengerti bahwa dunia belakang pun memiliki kode etik yang tak boleh dilanggar. Ia hampir mati di tangan Grup Jenggot Putih karena melawan mereka. Karena dia masih muda, temperamental dan bodoh (ditambah isunya dengan keluarga yang berantakan dan penyesalannya karena harus meninggalkan Luffy di rumah sendirian untuk berhadapan dengan kakeknya). Namun, alih-alih dihancurkan olehnya, Newgate malah menawari Ace dan gengnya untuk masuk ke dalam lingkup 'keluarga'-nya. Ia melihat potensi dalam diri Ace. Berlian yang masih belum terasah, katanya, dan ia meminta Ace menjadi 'anak'-nya.

Tadinya Ace mati-matian menolaknya karena Newgate adalah Bos Kepala Grup Jenggot Putih yang terkenal kejam dan jahat. Rumor itu sering dibesar-besarkan, tetapi kekuatan Grup Jenggot Putih memang membuat orang merinding, jadi Ace mengerti kenapa rumornya jadi seperti itu. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, 'paksaan' Newgate yang memerintah Ace tunduk padanya, sedikit-demi sedkit berubah menjadi 'keinginan' Ace sendiri untuk melayani Newgate. Karena Ace menemukan kehangatan keluarga dalam grup yang dipimpin Newgate tersebut.

Ace mendapat figur 'kakak' dari Marco dan Thatch yang meski sekampus dengan Ace, ternyata adalah seniornya di Grup Jenggot Putih (masing-masing juga mengepalai sebuah geng kecil di bawah Grup Jenggot Putih). Ada juga figur paman macam Vista, Jozu, dan senior-seniornya yang lain seperti Izou yang meskipun sedikit aneh dengan kebiasaannya berdandan seperti perempuan itu, menyayangi Ace seperti seorang kakak perempuan (padahal dia laki-laki), meskipun di Grup Jenggot Putih juga ada perempuannya (hanya satu), tapi Ace kurang akrab dengannya karena jarang bertemu.

Lalu Ace juga mendapat figur 'adik' macam Sabo yang (meskipun bukan kepala dari suatu geng kecil di bawah Grup Jenggot Putih, ia diangkat 'anak' juga oleh Newgate karena pribadinya yang menarik, kesungguhan hatinya dan idealismenya yang membenci ketidakadilan, serta kekuatannya dalam mencari informasi) suka bermulut kasar dan brutal pada orang yang dibencinya, tetapi memiliki loyalitas dan tata krama serta sopan-santun macam bangsawan pada orang yang disukai atau dihormatinya (rumornya sih, Sabo memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, tapi entah kenapa ia jadi salah jalan begitu dan berakhir di 'keluarga' Newgate).

Ace paling akrab dengan Marco, Thatch dan Sabo karena umur mereka dekat dan sama-sama kuliah di kampus yang sama (meski jurusannya berbeda). Izou juga, tapi karena dia tidak kuliah, Ace jadi jarang kumpul dengannya. Katanya dia bekerja di tempat hiburan, dan Ace tidak ingin tahu tempat hiburan macam apa itu.

Namun, yang paling membuat Ace menyukai tempat ini, tentu saja… adalah karena ia mendapat seorang 'ayah'. Lain dengan Dragon yang tidak terlalu berinteraksi dengan keluarganya karena dia orang yang serius dan suka memilki agenda sendiri di luar rumah, Newgate suka berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya dan saling berbagi cerita dan pengalaman dengan mereka. Newgate 'mendidik' anak-anaknya dengan cara yang menyenangkan (meskipun terkadang sedikit kejam) agar menjadi sukses seperti dirinya, memberikan kasih sayang dan bantuan tak terhingga pada mereka dan memoles potensi mereka sampai muncul yang terbaik dari dalam diri mereka, seperti anak-anak kandungnya sendiri.

Rasa sayang yang begitu besar itu bisa dicurahkan pada mereka mungkin karena Newgate tak memiliki istri dan anak kandung sendiri, dan Ace masih heran kenapa ia tak mengambil istri. Padahal Newgate cukup dandy dan tampan meskipun sedikit berumur, dan kekayaannya bisa membuat putri bangsawan melemparkan dirinya ke kaki Newgate. Pasti tak terhitung jumlah wanita yang ingin jadi istrinya. Lalu, meskipun posisi Ace adalah sebagai pengganti anak yang tidak dimiliki Newgate, ia tetaplah sangat kagum dan hormat, serta sayang pada Newgate karena ia adalah figur 'ayah' yang sangat hebat dan Ace idam-idamkan.

Ace… sangat bahagia dalam keluarga Grup Jenggot Putih. Sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai ia merasa bersalah pada Luffy.

Luffy… tidak memiliki apa yang Ace miliki dengan keluarga pilihannya. Padahal Luffy adalah adiknya… dan ia sudah bersumpah tak akan meninggalkan Luffy, tapi perasaan Ace pada Luffy saat itu sudah terlampau jauh melewati batas rasa sayang saudara. Ace jatuh cinta pada Luffy dan ia tak bisa lagi mempercayai dirinya untuk terus memperlakukan Luffy sebagai 'adik' jika ia selalu ada di sisinya, terangsang oleh kedekatan mereka. Ace betul-betul… tak ingin melukai Luffy dengan perasaan cinta sepihaknya yang pasti akan menyakitinya jika ia bertindak sesuai insting lelakinya.

Ace menceritakan hal ini pada Newgate dengan perasaan jijik dan benci pada diri sendiri, tapi alih-alih menasihati Ace agar jangan terjerumus ke lumpur cinta terlarang, Newgate malah tertawa nyaring. _"Urusan cinta memang yang paling merepotkan, Ace. Kau hanya bisa menjalaninya dan menahan rasa sakitnya seperti layaknya laki-laki,"_ katanya.

Mungkin karena itulah Newgate tidak mengambil istri. Karena ia tidak mendapatkan cinta sejatinya… atau cinta sejatinya adalah lelaki, hanya itu pilihan yang tersedia. Atau… karena Newgate belum menemukannya.

Namun sekarang… sekarang Ace tak bisa hanya menahan rasa sakitnya, karena rasa sakitnya merupakan cerminan rasa sakit Luffy. Ia tak ingin Luffy merasa sakit seperti dirinya. Memikirkan kalau Luffy terluka karena salah paham ini membuat Ace makin terluka juga.

"Apalagi Luffy menghilang begitu saja di tengah malam dan hujan badai begini… dan aku sama sekali tak punya ide ke mana Luffy akan pergi setelah berpikiran kalau aku tak lagi menginginkannya sebagai adik." Katanya mngeluh pada Izou dan Newgate yang duduk di sofa di depannya.

Ace menutup wajahnya dan mendesah dengan frustrasi. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Kau berasumsi… kalau adikmu tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain dirimu yang menyayanginya dan menganggapnya penting?" Izou bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Hah?" Ace mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Izou, tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Habisnya… tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak tahu kemana harus mencari adikmu, kan? Kau ada di sini bersama kami, Ace… masa' adikmu tidak punya orang-orang yang sayang padanya seperti kami yang sayang padamu?" Nada Izou berkesan tak percaya dengan pemikiran itu.

"Ah…!" Ace tersentak, lalu di benaknya muncul wajah teman-teman Luffy: Nami, Vivi, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, bahkan Robin, Franky, dan Brook. Lalu ditambah Smoker juga.

"Hei, hei, Ace… Kau terlalu meremehkan jaringan sosial adikmu tidak, sih? Katamu adikmu itu anak yang sangat menyenangkan, pasti banyak yang sayang padanya, kan?" lanjut Izou sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Me… memang sih…," kata Ace pelan sambil berpikir.

"Adikmu pasti berlari ke salah satu dari orang-orang yang menyayanginya, Ace. Pikir baik-baik, siapa yang paling dekat dengan adikmu setelah kau?" Newgate pun menyuarakan pendapatnya sambil meminum teh hangatnya dengan tenang.

_Yang paling dekat… dengan Luffy setelah aku…?_—Ace berpikir keras.

Ia tak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan teman-teman geng Luffy selain saat ia ada bersama mereka. Menurut Ace, perhatian Luffy pada sahabat-sahabatnya terbagi dengan adil. Bagi Luffy, semua sahabatnya sama pentingnya…

_"Aku sangat suka Sanji! Masakannya sangat enak, sih! Dia juga sangat baik hati dan jurus tendangannya keren!"_

Kata-kata Luffy itu terngiang di telinga Ace. Dulu… waktu Luffy masih SMP, dia pernah berkata begitu, dan jujur Ace sangat penasaran pada orang bernama Sanji ini waktu pertama kali mendengar Luffy menyebut namanya. Adiknya begitu antusias bercerita tentang teman barunya itu, dan meskipun Ace tak ingin mengakuinya, dia sempat cemburu padanya karena adiknya tampak begitu tertarik pada Sanji.

Meski seiring dengan bertambahnya sahabat-sahabat Luffy, Sanji masih menjadi favorit Luffy sampai saat ini karena kemampuan memasaknya yang memuaskan perut Luffy. Apa mungkin…?

"Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana harus menelpon," kata Ace sambil mengangguk.

"Kan? Kalau berbagi dengan orang lain, masalah yang pelik pun bisa dipecahkan," Izou tersenyum lebar sambil menggigit kraker berasnya.

"Iya…. Terima kasih, Papi, Izou," kata Ace sambil tersenyum kecil sekarang.

_Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mundur. Meskipun Luffy syok karena salah paham, bukan berarti Luffy jadi benci padaku. Aku akan memperbaikinya… pasti!_—Ace pun bertekad dengan wajah yakin, penuh resolusi.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Sanji menatap ke arah kamarnya pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Luffy sekarang terbaring di kamarnya, menolak cokelat panas buatan Zoro yang kini ia minum sendiri karena takut mubazir.

Luffy memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, dan tidak ingin diganggu. Ia mengunci diri di kamar Sanji, tapi itu juga yang membuat Sanji makin cemas (meskipun Sanji sudah menyingkirkan semua benda berbahaya yang bisa dijadikan alat untuk melukai). Kalau ditinggalkan sendiri begini… apa Luffy benar-benar tak akan apa-apa?

Film di televisi pun telah ditinggalkan karena baik pikiran Sanji dan mungkin Zoro juga, benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari Luffy. Mereka tak lagi menggubris plot film itu, dan dengan frustrasi, Zoro mematikannya.

"Kenapa Luffy tak mau bicara? Bukankah dia suka berceloteh? Dia kan bukan aku…," gerutu Marimo cukup sebal.

"Ha, sekarang kau mengerti kan, betapa menyebalkan sikap tak mau bicaramu itu?" Sanji berkomentar sarkastik, dan Zoro hanya bisa mengeluh karena tak bisa membantahnya. Kalau Sanji juga merasa begini waktu berhadapan dengannya dulu, pantas saja ia ingin menghajarnya. Sekarang Zoro juga merasa tak berguna dan tak bisa apa-apa karena ia tak tahu ada apa dengan Luffy.

Tiba-tiba telpon rumah berdering. Sanji dan Zoro saling pandang sebelum Sanji memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "Halo," sapa Sanji sopan.

_"Sanji?"_

"Ace?" Sanji melebarkan matanya mendengar suara kakak Luffy itu. Zoro segera menekan tombol loud-speaker agar dia juga bisa mendengarnya.

_"Um… apa Luffy ada di sana?"_ Nada suara Ace terdengar sedikit ragu.

Zoro dan Sanji saling memandang sebelum keduanya mengangguk. "Iya," kata Sanji pelan. "Ace, sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Kenapa Luffy jadi begitu?" tanya Sanji benar-benar penasaran.

_"…"_ tidak terdengar suara jawaban dari Ace di telpon selama beberapa saat, membuat Sanji jadi tak sabaran.

Saat teringat lagi wajah dan suara Luffy yang tadi, kembali hati Sanji serasa teriris-iris, jadi sekalian saja ia menambahkan, "Dia tiba-tiba muncul di rumahku dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan sangat terguncang! Apa yang terjadi, Ace?"

_"…aku…," _suara Ace sedikit tercekat di telpon, _"Aku…telah melukainya," _jawabnya lirih.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Suara Sanji meninggi dengan pernyataan Ace barusan. Kembali prasangka buruk terbesit di benak Sanji, dan Zoro menggertakkan gigi di dekatnya dengan ekspresi tegang.

_"Luffy seharusnya tidak di rumah…."_

"Berhenti mengunakan bahasa ambigu dan katakan apa yang terjadi, Ace!" teriak Sanji sekarang dengan nada marah.

_Kalau sampai Ace memaksakan dirinya pada Luffy…!_

_"Aku… sebetulnya aku tak bermaksud melukainya… waktu aku berkata pada kakek bahwa dia bukan adikku," _kata Ace pelan.

Hening.

Dan keheningan pun berlanjut selama beberapa saat sembari Sanji dan Zoro mengerjapkan-kerjapkan mata mereka, sebelum Sanji bereaksi, "APA!" dengan sangat syok.

Yah, biarpun tidak seperti prasangka buruknya pada Ace… tapi tetap saja ini mengejutkan sampai-sampai dagu Sanji terjatuh ke lantai, terperangah.

Zoro, yang juga cukup syok, tetapi lebih cepat pulih dari Sanji pun turut bicara. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Ace?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

_"Ceritanya sangat panjang,"_ suara desahan lemas Ace dari telpon membuat Sanji tersadar kembali dari rasa syoknya.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Luffy sangat menganggapmu penting…! Kenapa kau berkata sejahat itu padanya?" kata Sanji tak percaya. Apa benar Ace tega berkata seperti itu? Meskipun ia di hadapan kakeknya… tapi mengucapkan hal itu saja pasti sulit bukan main kalau dia tidak serius.

_"Tapi itu benar… aku tidak menganggap Luffy sebagai adikku,"_ kata Ace tanpa beralasan. _"Kalian sudah tahu perasaanku padanya… dan aku mengambil risiko untuk memberikan kesempatan pada perasaan ini… agar bisa mekar… agar hidup sebelum gugur. Memang aku tak akan pernah menukar semua kenanganku bersama Luffy sebagai saudara untuk apapun… tapi Luffy juga sangat penting bagiku. Paling penting bagiku dan aku tak pernah ingin melukainya. Dia jauh lebih berharga di banding apapun juga…! Meskipun begitu, aku masih tetap ingin memeluknya dengan kedua tanganku dan mencintainya bukan sebagai kakak saja, tetapi juga sebagai kekasih…."_ Suara Ace juga terdengar sangat terluka dan sedih saat mengatakan hal ini.

Memang panjang ceritanya. Zoro menghela nafas panjang. Ace benar-benar sudah tergila-gila pada Luffy, dan ia mengambil risiko dibenci Luffy agar perasaan cintanya tersampaikan. Si marimo paham betul perasaan Ace.

Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus memperbaiki ini, Ace. Luffy benar-benar terpuruk," katanya tanpa ampun. Meskipun maksud Ace bisa dimengerti, tetap saja hal ini melukai Luffy. Sanji masih sedikit marah pada Ace yang nekad begini.

_"Aku tahu,"_ jawab Ace lirih, penuh perasaan bersalah. _"Akan kujemput sekarang."_

"Tunggu," Zoro menyela. "Jemput dia besok, Ace," katanya.

Sanji sudah menunjukkan gelagat akan protes keras, dan suara kaget di telpon juga menunjukkan hal serupa, tetapi Zoro buru-buru menambahkan, "Luffy masih dalam keadaan terlampau buruk, reaksi penolakannya terlalu kuat. Biarkan aku dan Sanji menghiburnya dulu, oke? Setidaknya agar dia bisa mencerna situasinya dulu."

_"…"_

Dari telpon hanya ada kesunyian dan Sanji juga terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Itu… kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." Alasannya logis, sih.

_"Baiklah…," _kata Ace lagi dengan nada sedikit putus asa. _"Besok pagi akan kujemput,"_ lanjutnya.

"Dah, Ace," kata Zoro sambil memutus sambungan telpon itu.

Sanji meletakkan gagang telpon wireless itu kembali ke tempatnya. "Sekarang… kita tahu akar permasalahannya. Nah, bagaimana cara membujuk Luffy bicara?" Sanji berpikir sambil memicingkan mata.

"Kurasa… Luffy tidak tahu," kata Zoro pelan, mecuri perhatian Sanji ke arahnya. "Ia masih belum sadar betapa Ace mencintainya… dan ia merasa Ace tak membutuhkannya lagi di sisinya dan akan meninggalkannya sendirian, padahal dia sendiri sangat mencintai Ace, dan bagi Luffy…, mungkin bagi Luffy… Ace adalah satu-satunya dan segalanya…."

"Zoro…," Sanji memandang Zoro dengan tatapan pilu. "Sial! Luffy salah! Kita juga keluarganya dan kita juga sayang padanya!" kata Sanji bersikeras sekarang. "Kita harus menyadarkan Luffy kalau kita tak akan membiarkan dirinya sendirian!"

Zoro terkejut saat mendengarnya, tetapi lalu ia tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar," kata Zoro setuju.

"Oke," Sanji meremas buku-buku jarinya dengan tatapan yakin. "Ayo kita sadarkan bos kita yang naif dan bodoh itu," kata Sanji bersemangat.

Zoro menepuk pundaknya dengan tatapan semangat juga. "Tentu saja," tanggapnya yakin.

Kemudian kedua saudara tiri itu pun berjalan dengan langkah penuh tekad ke arah kamar Sanji.

Selama ini, Luffy selalu mendukung dan membantu mereka di saat susah. Kali ini… giliran Sanji dan Zoro yang akan mendukungnya.

**Bagian 14 Selesai**

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh, tinggal sedikit lagi! Mungkin capter berikutnya adalah capter terakhir! XDDD (mungkin sih…). Daaan, akhirnya Newgate MUNCUL! XD KYAAA, _Daddyyyyy_! *ditempeleng* Uuuh, sejak pertarungan di Marineford, Luna jadi cinta sama Newgate! Meskipun porsi munculnya di sini sedikit, tapi luna bisa menggambarkan pertemuan pertama Newgate dan Ace (nggak jauh beda dengan yang di manga sih… T_T), tapi yang penting dia muncul! Dan Izou! XDDD Dia memang lebih pantes jadi kakak perempuan wakakaka *dirajam fans Izou*. Habis… pakaiannya itu lhooooo! XD Manis banget nggak sih, orangnya!

Ahem, maaf terlalu bersemangat. Tapi capter ini memang angst! Luna minta maaf bagi para pembaca yang tak suka angst. Luna sumpah ini capter terakhir yang penuh dengan angst begini. Di capter depan bakal luna kasih banyak fluff dan fanservice buat AceLuff dan ZoSan! Ditunggu saja, ya~!

Oya, jangan lupa review lagi XP *diinjek*


	15. Bagian 15

**A/N: **KYAAA! Luna apdet lagiiii! XDDD Saking semangatnya (setelah membaca banyak review dari teman-teman, MAKASIH BANGEEET! *happy*), luna sampai apdet dua kali seminggu! Jangan khawatir, ternyata ceritanya belum tamat di capter ini. Silakan dinikmati saja deh, pokoknya! XDDD

**Disclaimer: One Piece punya Odachiii! XD**

**Warning: **_oOC alert! (Luffy…, maaf membuatmu jadi aneh… TT_TT), yaoi-fluff ZoSan (ada adegan berbahaya lagi lhooo! XDD), AceLuff, AU, bahasa kasar dll~ XD_

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 15**

Luffy duduk di kasur Sanji dan bersandar di sandarang ranjangnya, memakai salah satu pakaian santai milik sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu. Separuh bagian bawah tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal yang halus. Lalu… meskipun saat ini tubuhnya sudah lebih hangat dibanding saat berada di bawah hujan lebat tadi, hatinya masih beku, mati rasa, hampa.

Luffy menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dirinya sangatlah payah setelah merasa sedikit pulih dari rasa syoknya.

_Apa sih, yang kulakukan…?_—tanya Luffy pada dirinya sendiri dengan lemas. _Padahal selama ini aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan di sekelilingku dengan cepat…, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut Ace, aku jadi selalu kehilangan kontrol diri dan memperlihatkan sisi sifatku yang paling tidak kusukai…!_

Luffy mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Kesal pada ketidakberdayaannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia jadi sangat cengeng. Dia laki-laki, kan? Seharusnya dia bisa lebih tenang dan mengontrol emosinya, bukannya malah menangis seperti bayi.

_Ace tidak suka anak yang cengeng!_—pikir Luffy berat hati. Makanya tadi dia kabur. Dia tidak mau menangis di depan Ace. Kakaknya itu sudah tahu kalau Luffy bukan adiknya. Luffy tak ingin mengambil risiko lebih dibenci lagi karena jadi cengeng.

Bagaimana pun juga, Luffy sayang… cinta pada Ace. Sekalipun Ace bukan kakak kandungnya dan pasti akan pergi nanti… setidaknya Luffy harus minta maaf dulu karena telah menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang _ketiadaan_ hubungan darah mereka. Luffy hanya harus mencari cara agar permintaan maafnya bisa benar-benar diterima oleh Ace.

_Sudah jelas dia akan pergi… Kalau sampai Ace tidak memaafkan aku juga… pasti aku akan hancur…!_—Luffy mendesah lagi memikirkan hal pesimis begitu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Tapi bagaimana supaya Ace mengerti? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki ini?_

Suara ketukan terdengar secara tiba-tiba, membawa Luffy kembali ke alam nyata. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar Sanji. "Luffy." Ia juga mendengar suara Sanji, memanggil namanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

_O iya… tanpa kusadari, tadi aku berlari ke rumah Sanji dan Zoro…—_pikir Luffy teringat kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba bayangan kalau Sanji membantu membuka bajunya dan menemaninya berendam (meskipun tidak berendam bersama di bak) terbesit di benak Luffy dan wajah Luffy jadi terasa sedikit panas. _Me… memalukan…!_

Luffy kontan menutup wajahnya yang pastilah memerah saat ini. Tadi dia masih sangat syok, jadi tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, tapi ia harus mengakui kalau kejadian d kamar mandi tadi itu sungguh memalukan! Rasanya ingin menengubur diri di tanah, bersembunyi terus seumur hidup, tak ingin keluar lagi.

_Aaah! Sanji melihat sisiku yang paling memalukan!_—batin Luffy sangat malu. Ia bahkan ingat kalau selama beberapa waktu, Zoro juga ada di sana bersama Sanji. Keduanya memasang ekspresi yang sangat khawatir, dan meskipun Zoro masih anggota baru di timnya, Luffy merasa kalau pria berambut hijau itu memiliki empati yang luar biasa. Ia bisa melihat betapa sensitifnya perasaan Zoro dari caranya berinteraksi dengan Sanji. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Zoro mengerti apa yang Luffy rasakan.

_Aku harus menemui mereka lagi dengan wajah seperti apa?_—pikir Luffy sedikit panik. Sampai pada poin tertentu, ia juga harus menjelaskan sikapnya, dan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi padanya, pada kedua saudara tiri itu.

"Luffy, tolong buka pintunya."

Suara Sanji terdengar lagi memanggilnya. Sekarang nadanya sedikit lebih mendesak. Luffy masih belum bisa memikirkan harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia juga masih belum mempercayai suaranya untuk tidak bergetar jika harus menjawab panggilan itu, jadi dia putuskan untuk diam dulu dan berpikir bagaimana ia harus menghadapinya.

Hening.

Selama beberapa saat Luffy tidak mendengar suara Sanji lagi. Mungkin dia menyerah dan akan membiarkan Luffy sendiri…

"Luffy, kalau kau tidak membuka pintu ini sekarang, aku akan mendobrak masuk."

_Aaah! Malah jadi tambah semangat orangnya!_—pikir Luffy sambil memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan, frustrasi. Seharusnya ia tahu, Sanji kan memang keras kepala.

Luffy menghela nafas panjang.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, nih!" ancam Sanji dari luar. "Satuuuuu!"

Luffy buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Duaaaaa!"

"Waaah, iya, iya! Kubukakan!" jawab Luffy sambil mencoba membuka kuncinya. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sudah lebih baik, tak lagi goyah. Rupanya, kamar Sanji yang nyaman ini memang membuat Luffy sedikit tenang. Syukurlah, dia tidak merasa ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan, Luffy membuka pintu kamar dan di hadapannya, Sanji dan Zoro menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat cemas. Namun, ekspresi mereka sedikit melunak saat melihat wajah Luffy.

"Luffy…," nada suara Sanji juga terdengar sedikit lega. "Dasar, kau ini suka bikin cemas!" katanya, sekarang ekspresinya terlihat sebal sebelum ia maju selangkah dan memeluk leher Luffy dengan lembut.

"Sanji…," Luffy mencoba mendongak sedikit karena Sanji lebih tinggi darinya. "Maaf, kau khawatir ya," katanya sambil memegang lengan kanan Sanji. Ia ingat lengan kiri Sanji masih terluka.

Luffy juga melihat Zoro yang menghela nafas lega sebelum ia berkata, "Sudah membaik, rupanya?"

"Iya," jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tadi aku masih panik, tapi aku sudah sedikit tenang sekarang," lanjutnya sembari memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sanji. "Kan, Sanji dan Zoro ada di sini." Ia menatap wajah Sanji dan Zoro lembut, sangat berterima kasih.

Wajah Sanji jadi sedikit memerah, dan Zoro terkekeh ringan.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin kami akan membiarkan bos bodoh sepertimu sendirian," kata Sanji sok cool, padahal menurut Luffy, yang paling pencemas di rumah itu ya Sanji.

Luffy jadi ingin tersenyum lagi. Ia ingat, kemarin Sanji berkata Luffy bisa selalu datang padanya saat ia ingin bicara atau berkeluh kesah. Di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, hanya Sanji yang selalu berusaha membuat Luffy tersenyum, entah itu dengan masakannya atau dengan kepribadian Sanji yang aneh tetapi natural. Meskipun sahabatnya yang lain juga sangat sayang padanya dan terkadang mencemaskannya, yang paling sering mengutarakan kecemasannya hanya Sanji.

_Dan Chopper,—_benak Luffy menambahkan. Namun, kecemasan Chopper lebih mengarah ke kesehatan jasmani Luffy karena dia terlalu sering berkelahi. Sekarang, Luffy merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena mengingat omelan Chopper tiap kali Luffy terluka.

_Ah, Nami, Vivi dan Usopp juga sering mengintervensi sih_—batinnya lagi. Kalau Luffy sedang berlaku aneh, atau saat ia kepikiran sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Namun, yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas menanyakan apa yang ada di benak Luffy, atau kalau mereka merasa tak bisa membuat Luffy bicara atau merasa tak cukup mampu mengatasinya, mereka akan membawa Luffy pada Shanks.

Hm… kenapa Luffy tidak kepikiran untuk ke tempat Shanks saja, ya? Dia kan dokter, dan sepertinya dia sangat memperhatikan Luffy. Shanks sudah seperti 'ayah' bagi Luffy. Lagipula, kalau Luffy bicara padanya, rahasianya akan terjaga.

_Tapi Shanks bukan 'sahabat'…_—bisik Luffy dalam hati. Meskipun Shanks sangat baik, dan Luffy juga sangat menyukainya, Shanks adalah…_ Orang yang kukagumi dan kuhormati. Aku tak mau terlihat lemah di depannya…._—konklusinya.

Secara tak sadar, Luffy mencari Sanji di tengah kepanikannya. Mungkin… alam bawah sadar Luffy merasa kalau Sanji dan Zoro… bisa memahami betul apa yang terjadi padanya. Sebab, secara tak langsung… permasalahan yang Luffy hadapi saat ini, berparalel dengan apa yang menimpa Sanji dan Zoro sebelum keduanya menjadi dekat.

"Luffy…," panggil Sanji lagi, nadanya sedikit heran. Mungkin karena Luffy terdiam terlalu lama.

"Hm?" Luffy menatap Sanji lagi sekarang, tangannya masih di pinggang Sanji, dan Sanji pun masih merangkul pundaknya.

Sanji melirik ke arah Zoro dan Zoro mengangguk. "Apa kau… sudah merasa bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemain kendo itu dengan hati-hati.

Luffy menghela nafas. "Iya, tapi aku tak yakin bisa bercerita sambil berdiri, sih," kata Luffy mencoba meringis, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya terasa kaku. Pasti senyumannya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan karena Sanji dan Zoro terlihat kaget.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kita bicara di kamar saja," kata Sanji seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Luffy.

_Ah._ Luffy merasa sedikit kehilangan kehangatan Sanji. Tuh, Luffy benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan manusia lagi, tidak lagi hampa seperti tadi.

Luffy tersenyum lagi, merasa senang. Sanji tidak benar-benar melepaskannya karena si koki pirang masih memegang tangan kiri Luffy saat membimbingnya ke dalam kamar. Zoro juga melakukan kontak dengan menyentuh pundak dan punggung Luffy, sedikit mendorongnya dari belakang.

Tangan Zoro besar dan terasa hangat, jauh lebih hangat dari tangan Sanji. Ia memiliki panas tubuh yang lebih tinggi rupaya. Terasa lebih kuat dan solid, juga sedikit berkapal. Iya lah. Zoro kan, atlet kendo. Ia pasti memiliki tangan seorang pekerja keras.

Zoro masuk kamar paling akhir, dan selagi mendorong punggung Luffy, ia menarik pintu kamar agar menutup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah duduk lagi di tempat tidur Sanji. Sedikit sempit sih, karena baik Zoro dan Sanji memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan cukup besar. Tidak masalah bagi Luffy yang paling pendek dan kurus di antara ketiganya. Duduk berhimpitan bertiga begitu membuat suasana jadi terasa lebih akrab dan nyaman. Kontak tubuh dengan keduanya juga menenangkan hati Luffy.

Luffy betul-betul merasa beruntung karena dikaruniai sahabat-sahabat yang sangat pengertian, bahkan tanpa Luffy mengutarakan keinginannya pun, secara insting mereka paham dan memnuhinya, seperti telepati saja. Mereka memang sangat cocok.

"Lalu… ada apa?" tanya Zoro memulai.

Luffy menunduk, menatap pangkuannya. Dari mana ia harus mulai?

Sanji, yang sepertinya merasa harus berbagi informasi dulu, mengatakan, "Tadi Ace menelpon."

Mendengar nama Ace, Luffy sedikit tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia takut dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Ace di telpon itu.

_Bagaimana kalau Ace sudah tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?_—Luffy benci pikiran buruk dan tak rasional begitu, tapi seperti pengakuannya tadi, perasaan Luffy memang selalu jadi kacau kalau masalahnya menyangkut Ace.

"Luffy… hal yang sudah kami dengar darinya… mungkin kau hanya salah paham tentang itu," lanjut Sanji, masih mencoba membantu rupanya. "Saat Ace berkata pada kakeknya… kalau 'kau bukan adiknya' itu… mungkin alasannya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sanji dengan heran.

"Yah, tapi aku mengerti, sih. Bikin syok juga kakakmu mengatakan hal begitu. Padahal kalian kakak adik," kata Zoro menambahkan.

Luffy menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan tatapan makin heran.

"Kenapa kau berwajah begitu, Luffy?" tanya Sanji, sepertinya dia heran juga melihat ekspresi Luffy.

"Yah… um… kok sepertinya kalian salah paham, ya…?" kata Luffy sambil menggeruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Memang sih, aku cukup syok saat Ace berkata begitu, tapi yang lebih membuatku terpukul itu adalah kenyataan kalau Ace 'tahu' tentang itu," lanjutnya.

Hening.

Luffy dengan hati-hati melihat keduanya yang sekarang tengah membisu, sangat terperangah menatapnya. "Ah…," tiba-tiba Luffy paham. "Eh… aku belum belum pernah bilang ya, kalau Ace dan aku… sebenarnya memang bukan saudara kandung?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"APUAAA!" teriak keduanya bersamaan, terlihat sangat kaget dan syok.

"Sori, aku tidak pernah kepikiran. Habis… kupikir itu tidak terlalu penting karena selama ini aku dan Ace benar-benar merasa bersaudara," kata Luffy, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, merasa sedikit bersalah melihat kekagetan keduanya.

Yah, wajah mereka lucu juga, sih. Mata mereka membesar dan membulat seperti piring, mulut mereka membuka dan menutup cepat tanpa suara, bak ikan mas kekeringan.

"Ka-… kalian bukan saudara kandung?" tanya Zoro kemudian, sedikit terbata-bata, setelah terlepas dari rasa syok pertamanya tadi. Yah, tapi sepertinya dia masih cukup kaget dengan hal itu.

Luffy mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak SMP," katanya.

"_Dan_ Ace?" tanya Sanji mendesak.

"Sepertinya, ia baru tahu tadi…," kata Luffy, ekspresinya sedikit sedih.

Sanji dan Zoro berpandangan dengan ekspresi aneh, seperti berkomunikasi batin hanya dengan mata mereka.

"Kok… bisa begitu?" tanya Sanji lagi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tunggu. Kalau kau sudah tahu bahwa kau bukan adiknya, kenapa tidak cepat bilang?" susul Zoro bertanya, masih tampak terkejut dan skeptis, tapi sepertinya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang.

Luffy menunduk lagi. "Aku… sebenarnya tidak ingin Ace tahu tentang hal itu," katanya pelan.

Sanji dan Zoro saling pandang lagi. Ekspresi mereka sesaat terlihat khawatir, tapi mereka juga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tampaknya mereka menunggu Luffy bicara.

Luffy menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Ia menatap ke langit-langit sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Sanji tahu, kan… kalau orang tuaku bercerai?" tanya Luffy tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Namun, di sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Sanji mengangguk ringan. "Aku… bilang kalau dulu tak terlalu ingat dengan kejadiannya, itu bohong. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa melihat jelas punggung ibu ketika ia meninggalkan rumah…," lanjutnya sambil sesekali menarik nafas dalam untuk mengatur emosinya, agar tidak membuncah seperti dulu.

"Aku… sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu alasan sesungguhnya, kenapa ayah dan ibuku bercerai… tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka meninggalkanku… tidak akan berubah." Luffy memegang selimut di bawah pahanya dan memainkannya dengan meremas-remaskan jarinya di sana. "Dulu… aku beranggapan kalau aku bukan anak baik, karena itulah ibu meninggalkan aku. Waktu ayah juga pergi… perasaan menyalahkan diri sendiri itu semakin kuat," katanya sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia melipat kaki kanannya, mendekatkan lututnya ke dada sambil merangkulnya, dan meluruskan kaki yang lain. "Ace bilang kalau itu bukan salahku… dan dia berjanji akan selalu ada di sisiku, tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena itulah aku tidak apa-apa meskipun ayah dan ibu tidak ada di sisiku lagi…. Aku punya Ace, dan itu sudah cukup," Luffy meletakkan dagunya di lutut, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

Sanji dan Zoro masih diam, mendengarkan Luffy, tak ingin memotong cerita tentang masa lalu keluarga Luffy yang sangat jarang ia bagi dan ceritakan pada orang lain.

"Aku percaya… kalau hal itu tak akan pernah berubah. Satu-satunya keberadaan yang konstan dalam hidupku. Ace… akan ada di sisiku selamanya," kata Luffy dengan suara datar, mengingat dan mengenang segala memori hidupnya bersama Ace. "Namun…, aku mulai merasa was-was, ketika Ace menunjukkan gelagat menjauh."

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Luffy ketika Sanji dan Zoro melebarkan mata mereka, tapi reaksi mereka sedikit membuat Luffy penasaran. Meskipun begitu, ia meneruskan ceritanya.

"Entah sejak kapan… Ace jadi menjaga jarak. Tak pernah bisa bersinggungan lama-lama. Jadi jarang di rumah… tidak menatap mataku lagi saat kami berbicara…. Aku cemas. Tiap kali melihat Ace, bahasa tubuhnya menandakan kalau ia gatal ingin menjauh, ingin pergi ke luar rumah. Aku khawatir… kalau Ace berniat pergi juga. Karena itulah aku… mencoba mencari cara agar Ace tidak pergi. Aku memastikan segalanya, memastikan agar Ace memiliki sesuatu… memiliki 'ikatan' yang tidak bisa ia putuskan denganku meskipun ia ingin."

_Pertalian darah._

"Aku yakin, hanya 'ikatan darah' yang membuat Ace tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena Ace sudah berjanji… karena ia berjanji, sebagai kakak, Ace tak akan meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Ace bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu," lanjut Luffy. "Aku memastikan… kalau Ace memang 'kakak'-ku pada kakek."

_"Kakek… belakangan Ace jadi jarang di rumah, ya?"_

Ingatan Luffy membawanya ke masa-masa lampau, waktu dia masih kelas II SMP. Ia yang penasaran kenapa kakaknya jadi sangat sering bermain di luar rumah tanpa dirinya, bertanya pada Garp yang masih ada di kantornya. Luffy ke sana untuk membawakan kakeknya donat yang sangat ia sukai. Kebetulan dia ada waktu, jadi sekalian ia nongkrong di tempat itu sambil ngobrol dengan sang kakek.

Sejujurnya, Luffy agak tak terima kalau waktu kakaknya dihabiskan di luar tanpa dirinya. Ia kangen bermain bersama kakak tersayangnya. Belakangan rumah jadi terlampau sepi. Karena itulah dia singgah di kantor Garp untuk sedikit mengusili kakeknya itu juga.

_"Ace sudah SMA. Wajarlah, kalau dia ingin punya pacar dan lebih sering berkumpul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dia sudah remaja sekarang. Masa-masa pemberontakan normalnya memang muncul di umur segitu," _jawab Garp tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari TTS di koran yang sedang ia baca.

_"Hmm… apa Ace juga merasa penat ya, kalau kuikuti terus?"_ tanya Luffy sambil melihat ke luar jendela. _"Pasti… ia merasa ingin 'bebas' ya… di luar sana,"_ lanjut Luffy masih memandang jauh ke luar jendela. Ia tak sadar kakeknya sudah meletakkan korannya dan menatap Luffy dengan tatapan serius.

_"Luffy, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ace tak akan ke mana-mana,"_ kata Garp, membuat Luffy menoleh ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

Heran. Padahal Luffy selalu beranggapan bahwa kakeknya itu makhluk aneh yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Namun, 'serangan pengertiannya' yang kadang-kadang suka muncul itu begitu mendadak, tak terduga, dan menohok di sisi yang paling mengena.

Benar-benar membuat orang kaget.

_"Siapa bilang aku khawatir tentang itu?"_ balas Luffy, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kakek engan wajah agak bersemu.

Garp tertawa ringan. _"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak," _katanya. _"Sungguh, Luffy. Ace tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"_ Garp tersenyum lembut, sedikit menenangkan hati Luffy.

_"Jelas lah. Kami kan, bersaudara,"_ kata Luffy sambil tersenyum juga. _"Ace sudah berjanji. Sebagai kakak, Ace tak akan meninggalkan aku, adiknya."_

Garp tak mengatakan apa-apa dengan pernyataan barusan, malah kembali ke TTS-nya. Tidak membantah, tetapi juga tidak mengiyakan. Bukan reaksi yang Luffy harapkan darinya.

Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba mencari ekspresi Garp. Netral. Bukan senyuman yang tadi. Wajah poker yang membuat rasa was-was Luffy tergelitik.

_"Kakek… kami benar-benar bersaudara, kan?"_ tanya Luffy memastikan.

Garp tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tak melihat ke mata Luffy dan sikapnya membuat jantung Luffy berdebar makin cepat. Perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan pun menghujam benak Luffy. Cemas. Takut. Khawatir.

Semakin lama Garp terdiam, semakin cemas pikiran Luffy. Semakin kecil kemungkinan kakeknya akan setuju dan mengiyakan. Luffy kenal betul kakeknya. Ini bukanlah pertanda bagus.

_Ini… bohong kan…?_

_"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_ bukannya menjawab, Garp malah balik bertanya, membuat hati Luffy serasa tenggelam.

Kakek Luffy, Garp, memiliki beragam sifat aneh yang menyebalkan dan membuat orang lain jengkel, tapi satu dari sifat-sifat itu yang berkualitas ekslusif: Garp tidak pernah berbohong.

_"Yang sebenarnya… atau yang ingin kau dengar?"_

Sekalipun… kebenaran itu sangat menyakitkan.

Luffy membenamkan wajahnya ke lengannya sesaat setelah ia bercerita tentang ingatan itu pada Sanji dan Zoro. "Waktu itulah… aku tahu kalau Ace bukan kakak kandungku," kata Luffy lirih.

_"Ace… tidak tahu hal ini kan?"_ Dalam ingatannya, Luffy bertanya pada Garp.

"Aku tak ingin Ace tahu yang sesungguhnya."

_"Kakek… jangan beri tahu Ace," _pinta Luffy dengan nada putus asa.

"Karena kalau dia tahu… Ace tak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal di sisiku lebih lama."

_"Kakek tidak akan berbohong, tapi…." _Garp memejamkan mata ketika ia menjawab.

"Di saat Ace ingin bebas… aku mengikatnya dengan 'pertalian darah' palsu itu."

_"…kalau Ace tidak bertanya, Kakek tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."_ Garp membuka mata, menjanjikan hal tersebut dengan serius.

"Agar Ace… tidak bisa meninggalkan aku."

_"Akan kupastikan… Ace tidak akan pernah bertanya tentang itu,"_ ujar Luffy yakin.

"Agar Ace… selalu ada di sisiku."

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Sanji menatap sosok Luffy yang terkukung, memeluk dirinya sendiri itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia… padahal Sanji adalah sahabat dekat Luffy. Namun, sepertinya ia hanya mengenali sebagian kecil dari kepribadian Luffy yang ia perlihatkan pada dunia.

Luffy yang ini…, Luffy yang meringkuk dan mengatakan isi hatinya tanpa melihat ke arahnya, bersembunyi dari dunia luar… tampak begitu asing di mata Sanji.

_Kukira aku mengenalnya…, memahami Luffy yang simpel dan bodoh itu. Ternyata… aku salah. Salah BESAR._

Luffy adalah anak yang jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang ia, _siapapun,_ perkirakan. Siapa sangka… di balik senyumnya yang ceria, cerah bagai matahari pagi itu… tersembunyi bayangan yang begitu gelapnya.

Masalah keluarga Luffy sangat pelik. Ayah dan ibunya masih hidup, tetapi keduanya mencampakkannya. Ace, satu-satunya kakak yang ia anggap konstan dalam hidupnya, ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Meskipun begitu… ia terus berlaku sebagai adik bagi Ace. Terus menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar itu dalam hati sambil tersenyum untuk Ace, mencoba mengikatnya dalam 'ketidaktahuannya', karena ketakutan Luffy akan kepergian keluarganya.

_Tidak ingin kehilangan lagi…. Takut ditinggalkan lagi…._

Cinta Luffy terhadap Ace… baru ketahuan saat ini karena 'cinta' itu tersembunyi oleh rasa takutnya. Bukan karena Luffy baru sadar. Ia mencintai Ace sejak dulu. Jauh-jauh sebelum Ace 'mencintai' Luffy.

Cinta asmara yang dimilik Luffy… sangat jauh berbeda dari cinta lembut yang Ace rasakan untuknya.

Cinta asmara Luffy… jauh lebih dalam… lebih gelap… dan lebih kejam.

Cinta asmara yang… _posesif._

Karena itulah… reaksi Luffy begitu berlebihan saat Ace tahu mereka bukan saudara kandung. Barangkali, Luffy sendiri tidak menyadari hal ini, tapi Sanji bisa menangkap maksud alam bawah sadar Luffy. Bosnya ini… kalau sudah menginginkan sesuatu pasti akan mendapatkannya bagaimanapun caranya.

Kalau terdesak… Luffy mampu melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan Ace di sisinya. Sebelum ia bertindak terlalu jauh, sebelum 'cintanya' menjadi lebih patologis… Sanji harus mengintervensi.

'Tapi sudah berakhir… karena Ace sudah tahu semuanya. Dia pasti… akan meninggalkanku," desah Luffy dengan nada pahit dari posisinya.

Sanji dan Zoro harus menyadarkan Luffy kalau Ace mencintai Luffy lebih dari siapapun juga dan tak akan meninggalkan Luffy meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung. Itu kuncinya, kan? Mereka bukan saudara kandung, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Ace dan Luffy bersama. Mereka bisa bersama sekarang tanpa melanggar hukum apa pun.

"Luffy," panggil Sanji pelan, sambil menyentuh pundak kecil Luffy. Hah, Luffy yang selalu tampak kuat dan tegar… bisa juga terlihat rapuh begini.

Luffy hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menoleh ke arah Sanji yang hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kami mengerti kok," katanya.

"Hm?" tanya Luffy tampak sedikit heran.

"Kami paham… kau sangat menyayangi… dan mencintai Ace," kata Sanji dengan penuh perasaan.

"Hanya ada satu yang ganjil dengan logikamu," kata Zoro mengikuti, membuat Luffy memandangnya juga. Si marimo makin pintar saja membaca dan memahami perasaan orang. "Kau berasumsi kalau perasaanmu hanya berjalan satu arah. Apa kau pernah memikirkan kalau mungkin Ace… memiliki perasaan serupa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Luffy melebarkan matanya.

"Apa kau memberi Ace kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kata-katanya… bahwa kau bukanlah adiknya?" tanya Zoro lagi, membuat kedua kelopak mata Luffy terbuka makin lebar lagi.

"Apa kau… pernah memikirkan kalau mungkin… Ace tidak ingin jadi kakak lagi karena ia terlalu 'mencintai' dirimu, jauh-jauh lebih mencintaimu dari perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya?" tanya Sanji juga.

Luffy terdiam seribu bahasa. Tatapannya begitu terkejut, ekspresinya sangat tak terkira. Ia masih terdiam lama, berpikir dan saat sepertinya ia sudah membuat kesimpulan dan sebuah keputusan, ia berdiri. "Aku harus pulang!" katanya terlihat begitu bertekad dan buru-buru, membuat baik Sanji maupun Zoro terkejut.

"Tu-… Luffy!" panggil Sanji saat ia tiba-tiba tancap gas ke arah pintu.

"Aku pinjam bajumu dulu, Sanji! Besok kukembalikan!" katanya sambil keluar kamar.

"Luffy! Di luar masih hujan!" Zoro buru-buru mengejar, tetapi Luffy sepertinya sudah tidak mendengarkan karena saat Sanji dan Zoro tiba di pintu depan rumah mereka, Luffy sudah terlanjur berlari ke luar rumah.

"Ah… anak itu…! Kok bisa sih, punya energi sebesar itu setelah hujan-hujanan dan menangis seperti tadi?" kata Sanji sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah jelas kan…. Cinta itu bagaikan badai," kata Zoro sambil meringis.

"Kok rasanya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu?" tanya Sanji memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku dengar dari salah seorang kakak kelas… kalau tak salah anak perempuan kelas III mengucapkannya waktu aku lewat di lorong. Dia sedang menginjak seorang lelaki, kalau tidak salah namanya Bellari atau Bellagu siapa begitu (_Bellamy, tahu!—_pikir Sanji salah tingkah), kata Chopper dia sering mencari masalah dengan Luffy. Chopper itu suka sekali memberi informasi gratis ya? Aku jadi tahu berbagai macam hal meskipun sebetulnya aku tidak ingin tahu," kata Zoro sedikit salah tingkah sebelum melanjutkan, "Gadis itu memandang si Bellagu (_Bellamy!—_Sanji memperbaiki dalam benaknya) sangat rendah, saking rendahnya, dia sampai mendongak ke atas," Zoro terkekeh. "Pemandangan yang spektakuler," tambahnya sambil tertawa.

"Ah, itu Kak Hancock! Gadis tercantik di Jipanggu! Ratu Kecantikan sejagad yang diidam-idamkan tiap pria dan dikagumi para wanita!" Sanji tiba-tiba berteriak dengan semangat begitu mengenali siapa gadis yang dibicarakan Zoro tersebut. "Uwaaa, Kak Hancock itu sangat cantiiiik, imuuut, dan siapapun yang melihatnya pasti jatuh cinta!" tambahnya dengan mata berbentuk hati dan semangat berapi-api.

"Ooh, begitu?" tanya Zoro sambil mengangkat alis matanya.

"Benar! Siapapun ingin jadi pacarnya! Tapi sayangnya dia benci lelaki… belakangan dia cuma suka Luffy pula…," Sanji langsung tertunduk lesu sekarang.

Zoro tersenyum. Lalu senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai usil. Ia mendekati Sanji dan menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit mendekati sisi samping wajah Sanji. "Jangan khawatir, 'Kakak', kau kan punya aku," bisik Zoro pelan sebelum menggigit ujung atas telinga Sanji lagi.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Sanji terlonjak kaget dengan bulu kuduk berdiri semua dan wajah merah padam. "Apa-apaan sih, Marimo!" serunya merinding sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sensitif itu.

Zoro tertawa keras melihat reaksi kakak tirinya yang sangat lucu itu.

"Awas kau!" teriak Sanji sebal dan berniat balas dendam, jadi dia langsung menerjang Zoro dan menubruknya sampai keduanya jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Zoro di bawah tubuh Sanji yang duduk di perutnya.

Zoro terjebak karena kunci kaki Sanji begitu kuat, dan Sanji tak segan-segan ketika dia memulai serangan _'gelitiki si Marimo sampai mati!'_. Zoro sampai tertawa histeris saat rasa geli mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Entah dari mana Sanji tahu kalau Zoro itu gelian, tapi si koki pirang tidak memberi ampun karena usahanya menggelitiki Zoro terlihat sangat mati-matian.

Zoro masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai merasa sesak nafas, dan Sanji masih belum berniat berhenti ketika Zoro sudah tak tahan lagi dengan serangan itu. Kemudian dengan lenturnya Zoro mencoba membalikkan posisi. Sanji yang tengah fokus menggelitiki jadi sedikit lengah dengan pertahanan di kunci kakinya dan tak menyangka kalau Zoro akan menangkap lengan kanannya dan menariknya kuat-kuat ke samping hingga ia terlepas dari tubuh Zoro dan sekarang ia yang terbaring di lantai.

"Waaah!" seru Sanji kaget ketika punggungnya membetur lantai.

Zoro dengan sigap pindah posisi ke atas tubuhnya, kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Sanji dan tangannya mengunci lengan kanan Sanji di atas kepalanya. Ia masih tersengal dan sedikit tertawa saat berkata, "Kena kau."

"Hei! Kau curang! Tangan kiriku masih sakit nih!" protes Sanji berusaha berontak, tapi ia tak bisa bergerak karena tubuh Zoro itu berat dan tangannya kuat sekali.

"Makanya aku hanya menahan tangan kananmu, kan?" Zoro tidak gampang dibujuk dengan rasa bersalah, karena ia tahu sanji hanya beralasan Saja.

"Kau…!" Sanji cemberut dan Zoro masih meringis ketika mereka berdua sadar bahwa posisi mereka itu sangat… provokatif.

Nafas mereka berdua masih terengah-engah, memburu, dan wajah mereka begitu dekat sampai rasa hangat dari nafas dan kulit mereka saling terasa. Jantung mereka juga berdebar-debar. Tadinya sih karena lonjakan adrenalin akibat permainan dan 'pertengkaran' ringan mereka tadi, tetapi sekarang degupan jatung mereka semakin cepat dan kuat karena alasan lain.

Mata zamrud Zoro menatap mata biru langit Sanji, dan keduanya bisa saling melihat desiran gairah terpancar di dalamnya. Zoro menurunkan pandangannya ke bibir Sanji lagi, dan Sanji tahu persis gelagat itu.

"He-hei… katamu kau tak akan begini lagi," protes Sanji setengah hati. Meskipun dia juga sudah berjanji kalau dia juga harus menahan diri, situasi ini begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan! Sanji juga kan, masih remaja, jadi ia mngerti betul perasaan Zoro, sebab ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hmm… janjinya berlaku mulai besok," desah Zoro ringan dan seksi, wajahnya semakin mendekat, dan sebelum Sanji sempat meprotes lebih jauh, Zoro sudah mendaratkan ciuman lembut lagi ke bibir Sanji untuk ke sekian kalinya malam itu.

Sanji tidak ingat sudah berapa kali si Marimo menciumnya. Otak dan akal sehatnya tenggelam dalam kabut nafsu dan birahi saat ia membalas ciuman itu. Apalagi ciuman Zoro tidak sembarangan.

_Dari mana si marimo belajar mencium begini, sih?_

Namun, Sanji juga tak mau kalah. Keduanya bagai berdansa dalam kegairahan, kekuatan mereka seimbang. Layaknya sedang bertarung, tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk saling mendominasi lawannya.

Baru saja mereka berdua merasa kalau akan kehilangan diri mereka sekali lagi dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang tak ada bandingannya itu, suara pintu dibuka membuat keduanya membuka mata dengan kaget.

Dari arah pintu, tampak wajah syok Zeff dan Jessica.

_Ah…_

Wajah Zoro dan Sanji memucat saat mereka sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu masuk rumah, masih dengan posisi _seperti itu_, dan betemu pandang dengan tatapan tak percaya orang tua mereka.

_Celakalah kita._

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Garp menggigit bibir bawahnya karena cemas di dalam rumahnya. Kedua cucunya langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan akan pergi ke mana. Luffy tadi juga terlihat sangat syok.

_Yah… pasti dia terkejut karena Ace tahu kalau dia bukan adik kandung Ace—_pikir Garp sambil menghela nafas panjang. _Aku sudah tahu kalau Luffy memiliki isu serius dengan keluarga yang pergi meninggalkannya, dan rasa ketergantungannya dengan keberadaan Ace di sisinya juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan, tapi tak kusangka akan berkembang jadi separah ini. _

Sekarang, keduanya menghilang dan tidak pulang-pulang juga. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, dan masih belum ada kabar dari mereka. Mana badainya sedasyat ini…. Bagaimana kalau keduanya kesulitan bergerak karena badai? Atau kalau ada yang mengalami kecelakaan di suatu tempat? Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau mereka tak bisa menemukan bantuan?

Apa perlu Garp memanggil tim penolong untuk mencari Ace dan Luffy?

Garp memeluk lengannya sendiri, rasa cemas muai membuncah dalam hatinya, dan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih di saat ia tahu cucunya mungkin sedang terluka di suatu tempat. Ia harus mencari keduanya. Ia akan memanggil bala bantuan… mungkin akan memakai pasukan Sengoku juga.

_Kurasa tak apa-apa… Sengoku berhutang padaku—_pikir Garp mempertimbangkan ide itu.

Suara telpon berdering membuat Garp tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah telpon itu dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkatnya. Mungkin Ace atau Luffy memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. "Kediaman keluarga Monkey D.," kata Garp sedikit keras.

Ia mendengar dengan seksama di sela-sela suara hujan dan petir yang mengamuk di langit.

_"…Ayah."_

Garp sedikit tercengang ketika ia mengenali suara orang yang berbicara lewat telpon itu.

"Dragon?"

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

"Aaargh! Hujan ini bkin sakit mata saja!" teriak Luffy frustrasi karena angin kencang menerpanya dan membuat matanya kemasukan air. Rasanya pedih sekali kedua matanya, sampai ia harus menutupnya terus. Ia jadi tak bisa melihat dengan benar, dan beberapa kali ia sampai salah jalan, bahkan menabrak tiang listrik, karena gelap. Mana hujannya dingin sekali.

"Ternyata ke luar rumah saat seperti ini merupakan ide yang sangat buruk…," keluh Luffy sambil menggerutu dengan lemas. Padahal dia harus segera pulang. Padahal ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Ace.

_Tapi kalau begini sih… jangankan pulang. Bisa-bisa aku malah tersesat, atau malah diterbangkan angin sekalian—_Luffy menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus mencari tempat berteduh dulu. Ia tak mungkin berjalan di tengah badai begini. Kalau tahu begini, tadi seharusnya ia menunggu di rumah Sanji saja….

Luffy mencoba membuka matanya sedikit, memincingkannya lekat-lekat untuk memperpanjang jarak pandangnya, mencari tempat yang bisa ia singgahi untuk berteduh. Sepertinya dia sedang ada di persimpangan jalan. Ia harus mencari tembok untuk berpegang.

Luffy menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Namun, alih-alih tembok, ia merasa telah menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. "Hah?" Luffy mengangkat wajahnya, ternyata yang ia sentuh barusan adalah sesosok manusia. Apalagi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik, dia bertemu pandang dengan wajah orang yang ia sangka tak akan pernah Luffy lihat lagi. "A… ayah?"

Meskipun sudah belasan tahun yang lalu sejak terakhir kali Luffy melihatnya, ia tak pernah melupakan sosok lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Dragon tidak tersenyum saat melihatnya. Wajahnya tampak dingin, dan Luffy jadi sedikit was-was melihatnya setelah belasan tahun lamanya ia pergi. "Kenapa… Ayah ada di sini?" tanya Luffy dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Dragon! Kita harus cepat!"

Suara seseorang di belakang sang ayah mengejutkan Luffy. Ternyata ayahnya tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ada beberapa orang… tiga atau empat? Luffy tak bisa menghitung dengan benar karena jarak pandangnya yang sangat terbatas akibat hujan lebat dan kegelapan malam, ia juga tak bisa mengenali wajah mereka karena semuanya memakai jubah… atau jas hujan, Luffy kurang tahu, dan tudung kepala.

Ayahnya masih belum berbicara dan bergerak. Dragon hanya menatap mata obsidian Luffy lekat-lekat dengan serius, "Ikut denganku, Luffy."

Bahkan saat tiba waktunya berbicara dan memanggil nama Luffy, suara berat ayahnya tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda perasaan seorang ayah yang sudah lama tidak melihat anaknya. Nadanya begitu datar dan dingin, tidak ada perasaan terpancar darinya, mebuat bulu kuduk Luffy meremang.

"Ti… tidak mau. Aku harus mencari Ace," tolak Luffy sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

_Ayah menakutkan…_—batin Luffy memperingatkan. Instingnya berkata untuk menjauh, dan Luffy sudah belajar untuk mempercayai insting itu setelah banyak berkelahi dan membaca gelagat orang lain.

Dragon tidak memiliki gelagat itu, tetapi justru itu yang membuatnya menakutkan bagi Luffy. Ia tak bisa membaca pria ini, ayahnya. Ia tak bisa membaca maksud pria ini, dan itu yang membuatnya was-was.

"Dragon! Pengejar kita akan segera tiba!"

Suara rekan ayahnya memperingatkan lagi, tetapi ayahnya masih belum bergeming.

Saat Luffy pikir ayahnya hanya akan terus menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ayahnya bergerak dengan cepat mendekati Luffy, membuatnya sangat kaget. Sampai-sampai Luffy tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Dragon membentangkan tangannya dan meraup Luffy ke dalam jubah panjangnya.

"Ikut aku, Luffy," kata ayahnya lagi, kali ini di dekat telinga Luffy.

Jantung Luffy berdebar-debar dengan sangat kencang. Punggungnya panas dingin. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan hanya bisa menuruti keingin sang ayah, bagai terhipnotis. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Padahal Dragon adalah ayahnya… tapi kenapa… kenapa ia merasa terancam?

Kenapa Luffy tak bisa membantahnya?

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Smoker baru saja akan tidur saat suara dering HP-nya terdengar. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Padahal dia berniat tidur cepat hari ini… kenapa malah ada yang menelponnya lewat tengah malam begini?

Smoker adalah jenis orang yang tidak akan bisa tidur kalau sedang penasaran, jadi ia buru-buru melihat HP-nya yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menelponnya. Siapa tahu penting….

Begitu melihat nama Garp di sana, Smoker tak lagi ambil pusing dan mengangkatnya. "Smoker," sapanya.

_"Halo, Smoker, ini Garp."_

"Aku tahu. Namamu muncul di layar HP, Kabag Garp," kata Smoker tenang. "Ada apa?"

_"Ah… baru saja aku mendapat telpon… dari Dragon,"_ kata Garp, nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu di telpon.

Smoker tercengang mendengarnya. "Pa… Pemimpin Pasukan Revolusi, Dragon?" tanyanya tak percaya.

_"Benar… dan sepertinya… Luffy sedang bersama orang itu!"_ teriak Garp tiba-tiba panik.

"Apa!" teriak Smoker balik dengan sangat kaget. "Kenapa Luffy bisa bersamanya! Apa dia diculik!" Smoker buru-buru berdiri dan mengganti pakaiannya karena ia merasa dirinya akan segera ke luar rumah lagi untuk menangani hal ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ini bukan bidangnya karena Smoker bertugas sebagai responder pertama untuk perseteruan antargangster, dan pasukan revolusi yang dipimpin Dragon adalah masalah pemerintah yang paling utama dan ditangani langsung oleh petinggi-petinggi Angkatan Bersenjata Jipanggu.

_"Uh… daripada diculik, lebih tepat disebut sebagai 'ditemukan' sih…,"_ kata Garp ragu-ragu lagi. _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Dragon di Kota Grand Line, tapi sepertinya Luffy memergoki mereka, dan sekarang ia membawa Luffy entah ke mana," _jelas Garp.

"Kalau begitu Luffy sedang dalam bahaya, kan? Akan segera kulaporkan pada pihak militer kalau mereka memiliki snadera!" Smoker buru-buru mengambil dompet dan tas kerjanya, lalu segera ke luar rumah dan menguncinya lagi sebelum masuk ke mobil. Ia melempar tas kerjanya ke jok belakang dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

_"Tunggu, kurasa Luffy tidak sedang dalam bahaya,"_ kata Garp mencegah tepat sebelum Smoker menginjak gas untuk keluar dari garasinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kabag Garp? Luffy ditangkap Pasukan Revolusi, kan?" tanya Smoker tak mengerti.

_"Yah… situasinya memang sedikit rumit, tapi ada hal-hal yang belum kuceritakan pada pihak kepolisian …tang kel…gaku…," _suara Garp makin mengecil dan putus-putus, sampai-sampai Smoker hanya mendengar gerundel-gerundel tidak jelas di akhir kata-katanya.

"Sinyalnya jelek… Kabag Garp, aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu, putus-putus. Yang jelas aku akan ke rumahmu dulu," kata Smoker memutuskan. "Kita bisa bicara lagi nanti."

_"Ah, tunggu! Smo—."_

Smoker sudah keburu memutus telponnya. Sekarang dengan sedikit cemas, ia mengeluarkan mobilnya. Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Ia tak bisa mengebut karena jarak pandangnya terlalu terbatas. Mobilnya pun melaju dengan kecepatan tetap menuju rumah Ace dan Luffy.

_Tapi… sedang apa Luffy di luar rumah di jam-jam begini? Mana di tengah badai lagi…!_—pikir Smoker sedikit cemas. _Apa Ace tidak sedang bersamanya…? Kenapa Ace membiarkan adiknya ke luar rumah tengah malam begini? Tidak seperti Ace yang biasanya. Kurasa kenyataan kalau mereka bukan saudara kandung memang sedikit mengguncangnya._

Smoker melihat ke arah HP-nya lagi dan memutuskan untuk memanggil bantuan. Ini tentang Luffy. Meskipun lawannya adalah Dragon yang setara dengan kekuatan militer, Smoker rasa tidak bijak melibatkan pihak pemerintah resmi. Apalagi ada juga masalah kalau Ace adalah anak 'orang itu,' (meski hanya Smoker dan Garp juga Ace sendiri yang tahu) dan dia adalah kakak Luffy. Kalau tahu Luffy diculik Dragon, pemerintah akan menggali riwayat keluarganya, pasti akan ketahuan. Situasinya terlalu sensitif, dan Smoker tidak beranggapan kalau pihak pemerintah bisa bersikap objektif menghadapinya. Bisa-bisa keluarga Garp dianggap sebagai pengkhianat negara.

_Apa boleh buat… aku harus meminta tolong pada koneksi dari dunia belakang…!_

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Suasana di rumah begitu hening, berat, dan menyiksa ketika empat orang penghuninya duduk di ruang tengah bersama-sama. Tiga lelaki, satu perempuan. Tiga berambut pirang, satu berambut hijau.

Dua orang anak, dan kedua orang tua mereka.

Kesunyian yang sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman itu menghiasi situasi, hanya ditemani suara jarum berdetak-detik dalam jam dinding. Para orang tua tidak melepas pandangan kaget bercampur bingung dan tak percaya mereka dari anak-anak mereka yang tidak berani melihat mata mereka.

Wajah sang kakak, si remaja lelaki berambut pirang, terlihat pucat dan panik, sedangkan wajah adiknya yang berambut hijau itu sedikit lebih dingin, tetapi juga terlihat tegang. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah berkumpul di dahi dan pipi keduanya, ketegangan memuncak bagaikan sedang menunggu vonis hukuman mati dari pengadilan.

Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan tersebut, dan semakin lama, pihak yang merasa bersalah semakin tegang. Sanji menelan ludah… atau baru saja ia menelan asam lambungnya sendiri? Kerongkongannya terasa pahit dan panas, begitu juga lambungnya. Zoro menahan nafas. Entah sudah berapa lama. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar.

Situasi sekarang sangatlah gawat. Sanji dan Zoro tak menyangka kalau mereka akan kepergok secepat ini. Padahal mereka belum menyusun strategi untuk memberitahukan hal ini secara baik-baik pada orang tua mereka. Lagipula, mereka kepergok dengan cara yang paling buruk…!

Zeff dan Jessica benar-benar memergoki mereka saat keduanya tengah bercumbu. Wajah Sanji serasa terbakar saat mengingat wajah syok keduanya. Apa yang bisa ia katakan untuk memperbaiki situasi ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan keduanya setelah ini? Karena kaget, Sanji dan Zoro tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang mereka perbuat, sama halnya dengan Zeff dan Jessica yang tak bisa berkata-kata menyaksikan hal seperti itu dilakukan oleh kedua putera mereka sendiri.

Keduanya hanya menyuruh Zoro dan Sanji untuk duduk di ruang tengah, masih dalam keadaan syok, sementara mereka memasukkan tas dan koper mereka ke dalam rumah. Lalu, masih dengan keheningan yang menusuk sukma, mereka turut duduk di sofa, di hadpan Sanji dan Zoro, menunggu, dan sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan serius dan menegangkan ini.

Sepertinya, yang paling tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini… adalah Zoro. Mengejutkan. Padahal siapapun mengira kalau Zoro adalah orang yang paling sabar dan paling 'diam' dalam keluarga mereka.

"Apa yang ingin ibu dan ayah ketahui?" tanya Zoro mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan tenang, meskipun suaranya sedikit gemetar. Hanya sedikit. Tidak akan ketahuan kalau bukan Sanji yang mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi, Zoro sudah memanggil Zeff dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Hal ini sedikit di luar dugaan Sanji.

Pandangan Jessica dan Zeff beralih dan terpusat pada Zoro sekarang. Zeff membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang ke luar. Sepertinya dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Zoro itu. Jessica, sebaliknya, meskipun masih diam, tampak lebih memahami situasi karena ini tentang Zoro, puteranya yang canggung dan tak pandai bersosialisasi.

"Sepertinya… hubungan kalian maju sangat pesat, ya," kata Jessica dengan nada kalem.

"Terlalu pesat," tambah Zeff yang sudah mulai bisa bicara karena pembicaraan sudah dimulai oleh istrinya yang entah kenapa, meskipun kaget, sepertinya lebih bisa mencerna situasi dengan kepala dingin dibanding Zeff sendiri.

Zeff… masih belum percaya dengan apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Sanji… puteranya yang sangat senang main perempuan itu… di lantai, di bawah tubuh seorang pria, dan sepertinya benar-benar terlihat 'senang' diperlakukan seperti itu…. Hal ini tidaklah mungkin. Dia pasti berhalusinasi… atau dunia pasti akan segera kiamat.

"Ayah… Jessica-…eh… maksudku, ibu," Sanji menggeleng kepala sedikit, mencoba menenangkan diri dan ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal ini," katanya jujur. "Kami tidak memiliki alasan apapun selain dengan alasan yang sama dengan kenapa ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk bersama," lanjutnya masih dengan wajah pucat.

"Alasan kami… memutuskan untuk bersama?" tanya Jessica dengan wajah heran.

"Artinya… aku dan Sanji… kami saling mencintai," kata Zoro yakin. Wajah Sanji kontan meledak merah padam dengan pernyataan tanpa sedikitpun keraguan tersebut, dan meskipun ada rasa ingin sedikit menentang karena rasa malu dan harga diri, Sanji tahu pasti kalau apa yang dikatakan Zoro itu memang benar.

"Bukan sebagai saudara," kata Sanji melengkapi dengan suara lirih. "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan… awalnya Zoro itu hanya adik yang tidak lucu dan menyebalkan, tapi begitu sadar… aku sudah selalu memikirkan Zoro seperti ini," lanjutnya mengakui. Wajahnya masih merah padam, tetapi menunduk. Rasanya malu sekali, seperti menyatakan cinta langsung pada orangnya.

"Kalau aku…," Zoro menimpali, mencuri perhatian Zeff dan Jessica ke arahnya dan membuat dada Sanji sesaat berdegup makin kencang. "Aku… sudah tahu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu, kalau orang ini, Sanji, akan mengubah duniaku," katanya sambil menatap ke arah Sanji dengan ekspresi lembut. "Makanya pada awalnya… aku takut ia mendekat, aku bersikap menyebalkan agar perasaan ini tidak tumbuh sampai begini…, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa apapun yang kulakukan dan kukatakan padanya, Sanji tetap mendekat, memaksaku meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan hatiku… dan sekarang, sekarang ia sudah ada di sana. Aku sudah mengenal kehangatannya, dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi."

Kata-kata Zoro begitu dalam dan merupakan rangkain kata-kata yang dibanjiri perasaan dari dalam hati, bukan kata-kata semata. Perasaan yang tulus dan jujur benar-benar terasa darinya, dan itu membuat hati Sanji melambung ke angkasa. Ada orang yang begitu mencintai Sanji seperti ini….

Sepertinya, bukan hanya Sanji yang merasa takjub dengan ungkapan hati Zoro tersebut. Baik Jessica maupun Zeff hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi tercengang. Zoro yang anti sosial itu… sampai bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu hanya untuk Sanji. Pastilah keduanya mengerti betapa tulus perasaan cinta Zoro pada kakak tirinya itu.

"Dalam waktu seminggu ini," Zoro melanjutkan, "Sanji mengajariku banyak hal. Hal-hal yang dulu kuanggap sebagai kelemahan… ternyata bisa menjadi kekuatan. Ia memberiku banyak hal, ibu, ayah. Ia membuatku menjadi 'manusia' seutuhnya," sekarang Zoro menatap ke arah ibu dan ayahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat kuat dan penuh tekad. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sanji," katanya. "Kalau ayah dan ibu tidak merestuinya, kami akan keluar dari rumah."

"Tu—!" Sanji terbelalak lebar saat mendengarnya, apalagi Jessica dan Zeff.

Zoro serius. Kalau memang ia harus memilih antara keluarga dan Sanji, ia akan memilih Sanji.

"Zoro…," Jessica menatap Zoro dengan tatapan terpana. Ia tak menyangka akan tiba hari di mana anaknya akan menentangnya untuk seseorang yang dikasihinya, lebih dicintai oleh Zoro dibanding Jessica, ibunya sendiri. Ekspresi Jessica pun melembut, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah… menjadi laki-laki, ya, Zoro," katanya dengan penuh haru dan kebanggaan.

"Eh?" Zeff menatap istrinya dengan lebih kaget lagi, tak menyangka reaksi Jessica akan seperti itu.

Zoro tersenyum juga, sepertinya ia sudah menaklukan hati ibunya. Kini tinggal ayahnya, ayah Sanji. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zeff. "Ayah… tolong berikan Sanji padaku," katanya penuh keyakinan, "Aku pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya," tambahnya.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, Zoro sedang melamar Sanji. Zeff tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat hal ini. Ini terlalu memusingkan! Memangnya boleh menikahkan kedua anak lelakinya sendiri? Lalu sebelum ia menjawab, ia meoleh ke arah Sanji yang tyerlihat paling syok di antara mereka semua.

_Ah… anak itu pasti tidak tahu apa yang sedang dan akan menimpanya…_—pikir Zeff salah tingkah.

Zeff pun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti," katanya, membuat Zoro terlihat bersemangat, "Tapi, dengan satu syarat," tambahnya membuat Zoro kembali serius, "Kalian harus berdiskusi dengan kami sebleum melakukan hubungan intim."

Sanji kontan jatuh tersungkur dari sofa dan Zoro terlihat salah tingkah, sedangkan Jessica terkikik geli.

"AYAH!" teriak Sanji berang dengan wajah merah padam saking malu dan kagetnya dia dengan syarat bodoh ayahnya itu, sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau Zoro baru saja melamarnya. "Apa-apaan, sih kau, Pak tua!"

"Lho, tapi itu memang harus, kan? Kalian berdua masih muda. Ada hal-hal yang harus kalian pelajari sebelum melakukan hubungan yang terlalu jauh. Ada Risiko-risiko yang harus dipertimbangkan saat kalian memutuskan untuk berhubungan intim," kata Zeff beralasan pada anaknya dengan wajah serius.

"Ugh… me-memang benar sih…," kata Sanji dengan ekspresi terdesak. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat MEMALUKAN!

"Dan Zoro," Zeff lalu menoleh ke arah Zoro, membuat putera tirinya itu duduk lebih tegak, memperhatikan Zeff baik-baik. "Aku mengerti kau merasa Sanji adalah segalanya bagimu _saat ini_, tapi kau masih SMA. Kau masih remaja dan terkadang kau salah mengartikan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini karena ada faktor hormon. Coba pertahankan rasa 'cinta' itu sampai beberapa tahun, setidaknya sampai kalian kuliah. Lalu… kalau perasaan itu belum berubah dan makin kuat, kembalilah padaku dan lamar Sanji sekali lagi," katanya dengan tatapan yakin.

Zoro terlihat terpukau dengan kata-kata bijaksana Zeff. Memang hebat ayah Sanji itu. Tidak… sekarang Zeff juga adalah ayah Zoro. Secara tidak langsung, ia telah merestui hubungan Zoro dan Sanji, tetapi ia meminta mereka menunggu sampai mereka betul-betul dewasa dan bisa memutuskan jalan hidup mereka dengan lebih serius lagi tanpa ada faktor-faktor lain yang mempengaruhi akal sehat dan pertimbangan mereka.

Zoro tersenyum, mengerti betul kata-kata Zeff. "Aku mengerti, Ayah," katanya dengan penuh respek.

"Zeff, kau keren, deh," kata Jessica sambil memeluk lengan Zeff dengan senyuman sayang dan penuh cinta.

"Yah, aku mengerti sih… daya tarik anakku dan anakmu kalu disatukan," kata Zeff sambil tersenyum juga.

Zoro dan Sanji kontan memerah melihat adegan mesra orang tua mereka di depan mata. Keduanya lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari keduanya.

"Kok rasanya 'salah' sekali melihat keduanya begitu," kata Sanji salah tingkah.

"Yah, sama 'salah'-nya saat mereka melihat kita begitu, kan?" komentar Zoro dengan sebulir keringat di pipinya, mengerti perasaan Sanji.

"Tapi setidaknya… reaksi mereka tidak buruk," kata Sanji sambil tersenyum. "Yang lebih bikin kaget itu kau. Apa kau benar-benar akan kabur dan membawaku pergi kalau mereka tidak setuju?" tanya Sanji sambil meringis, menggoda Zoro yang memerah mendengarnya.

Zoro baru sadar kalau dirinya mengucapkan hal-hal yang cukup memalukan tadi. "Cerewet…," katanya malu dan sebal.

Sanji tertawa ringan. Si Marimo pasti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta, ya? Sampai mau bertindak nekad begitu. Ah, Zoro memang sangat manis. Sanji menyentuh pipi Zoro dan menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir, membuat Zoro sedikit kaget.

"Hei, ayah dan ibu masih di situ," kata Zoro sedikit protes.

"Ah, mereka sudah tidak peduli kalau kita di sini," kata Sanji meringis lagi, menunjuk Zeff dan Jessica yang sudah ada di dunia mereka sendiri juga.

Sebulir keringat jatuh dari pipi Zoro lagi. "Orang tua bodoh…," komentarnya benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Yang sayang pada kita berdua," lanjut Sanji sambil tersenyum bahagia, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Zoro, yang membuat Zoro tersenyum lembut juga, menyetujuinya.

Yah, keluarga mereka memang sedikit aneh dan tidak biasa, tetapi Sanji dan Zoro sangat menyayangi mereka semua karena mereka akan selalu ada di sana untuk mendukung keduanya mengadapi tantangan dunia di masa depan dan mengarungi jalan hidup yang keras, tetapi selalu penuh makna dan arti yang berharga, yang akan membuat keduanya semakin dewasa dan semakin kuat.

Karena itulah… arti dari keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Smoker menelpon beberapa kepala gansgter kenalannya dan menanyakan informasi mengenai Dragon. Semuanya langsung tutup mulut dan tak mau terlibat dengan masalah Smoker setelah itu.

_"Kau bodoh, ya! Kau tak boleh bertanya tentangnya di saluran telpon yang tidak aman dan gampang disadap!"_ teriak salah seorang dari mereka seraya membanting telponnya dengan marah dan panik.

"Tidak sopan," gerutu Smoker dengan pembuluh darah mencuat di pelipisnya. "Awas saja, mereka akan kujatuhkan nanti," janjinya pada diri sendiri.

Akhirnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai tolong dari pihak belakang karena mereka takut dengan nama Dragon. Hanya Robin yang bersedia memberikan bantuan. Jelas saja, wanita itu kan, salah satu anggota geng Topi Jerami Luffy. Kalau bosnya diculik, mau tak mau dia harus turun tangan untuk membantu menyelamatkannya, kan? Lagipula, Robin sayang sekali pada Luffy. Meskipun lawannya Dragon, dia tidak akan peduli. Ia akan datang sendiri bersama Chaka ke rumah Garp nanti.

Smoker juga ingin memanggil teman-teman Luffy yang lain, tapi ia sudah cukup melibatkan anak-anak SMA itu waktu Sanji diculik. Ia tak ingin ada anak-anak yang terluka lagi.

_Yah, setidaknya ada Ace di sana…. Kalau keadaannya memburuk, mungkin Ace bisa menggunakan koneksi yang suka ia gembar-gemborkan itu. Geng Jenggot Putih pasti tak akan berdiam diri saja kalau Ace meminta bantuan mereka._

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Luffy hanya bisa diam menatap pangkuannya saat ia, bersama lima orang lain termasuk ayahnya, dibawa pergi oleh mobil trailer besar yang melaju dengan kecepatan tetap di jalan beraspal di tengah badai itu.

Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia tak bisa bergerak di bawah tatapan ayahnya tadi? Padahal kalau mau seharusnya dia bisa berontak, tetapi waktu ayahnya menyentuh pundaknya dan membimbingnya ke dalam trailer itu, Luffy tak berpikiran untuk melepaskan diri, dan ia tak tahu apa alasannya.

Butir-butir air berjatuhan dari celana dan baju yang ia pinjam dari Sanji. Untungnya trailer itu hangat sehingga ia tidak kedinginan. Ia sadar, semua orang dalam trailer itu, kecuali ayahnya yang sedang membaca kertas dalam map yang mencurigakan, menatap Luffy dengan tatapan penasaran dan curiga.

Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, tak menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahu mereka kenapa Luffy ada di antara mereka. Penampilan mereka yang berjubah panjang dan bertudung itu agak keren, menurut Luffy, seperti anggota organisasi rahasia yang misterius, dan Luffy sebetulnya sangat tertarik untuk bertanya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau Luffy tahu terlalu banyak. Kalau di film-film, lebih baik diam saja dan jangan terlalu banyak bicara dalam keadaan seperti ini karena dia bisa dibungkam nanti.

Hanya saja, Luffy tahu kalau Dragon tak akan menyakitinya, sebab Dragon adalah ayahnya. Tak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Luffy disakiti begitu saja, meskipun Dragon sudah cukup melukai Luffy dengan meninggalkan dirinya dulu, waktu Luffy asih kecil. Sebetulnya Luffy ingin tahu apa yang sedang ayahnya lakukan. Apa yang membuat Dragon meninggalkan dirinya dulu, tapi ia merasa canggung kalau harus menanyakannya sekarang.

Ah… padahal dia Luffy! Luffy tidak pernah merasa canggung pada orang lain meskipun itu orang asing. Apalagi Dragon adalah ayah kandungnya. Kalau dia memang ingin tahu, ia akan bertanya dengan tegas dan gamblang! Luffy orang yang sembrono dan penuh kepercayaan diri, dan dia bangga akan sifatnya itu. Ia percaya kalau dia bisa mengatasi segala masalah yang akan menimpanya nanti.

Sesaat setelah Luffy meyakinkan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya, ternyata ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Dragon, siapa anak ini?" Salah seorang dari orang-orang bertudung itu bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Anggota baru?" tebak salah seorang yang lain. Mereka mulai berspekulasi sendiri dan Luffy tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Luffy mencondongkan posisi tubuhnya, supaya bisa melihat ke arah ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. "Ayah, kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya Luffy kemudian.

Hening.

Segala bisik-bisik dan spekulasi terhenti sesaat sebelum, "EEEEEEEEEEH!" semua orang berteriak dengan sangat terkejut.

"'Ayah', katanya?"

"Dragon, dia anakmu?"

"Tunggu! Dragon punya anak?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kaget pun terlontar dari orang-orang itu. Mereka memandang Luffy dan Dragon bergantian dengan rasa tak percaya meskipun Luffy tak menggubris mereka, dan Dragon masih tak mengatakan apa-apa.

_SERIUS!_—pikir orang-orang itu tak percaya.

"Ayah," panggil Luffy lagi dengan lebih tegas. Dia tak suka diabaikan. Tentu ayahnya tahu karena sejak kecil, Luffy senang mencari perhatiannya.

Dragon meletakkan map yang sedang ia baca. Ia menatap Luffy dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca. Luffy menatapnya dengan serius balik. "Aku akan membawamu pulang," katanya pelan, tak menggubris orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga.

Luffy menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membaca ayahnya. "Ayah… ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Luffy dengan nada serius. Semua orang terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan Luffy katakan. Bahkan Dragon pun menunggu. "Kenapa… kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dulu?" tanyanya.

Semuanya tersentak kaget mendengarnya, tetapi tak ada yang berkomentar macam-macam.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Dragon balik, sama seperti dulu saat Luffy bertanya tentang Ace pada kakeknya, Garp, Dragon menjawab dengan cara yang sama. "Yang sebenarnya atau yang ingin kau dengar?" Di luar dugaan, Dragon memiliki kualitas yang sangat mirip dengan Garp. Ia tak pernah berbohong.

"Yang sebenarnya," kata Luffy yakin, tak goyah di bawah tatapan pria berbahaya itu.

"Aku ingin mengubah dunia," kata Dragon jujur, "Ini bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan setengah-setengah."

"Jadi kau putuskan untuk membuang aku dan Ace?" tanya Luffy lagi, ekspresinya masih tenang meskipun ucapan ayahnya dingin.

"Aku hanya bisa memilih salah satu, dan aku tidak mengharapkan pengertianmu tentang hal ini," jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata dengan kalem.

Luffy mencari ekspresi ayahnya, dan ia melihat kesungguhan hati di sana. Kesungguhan hati yang tidak akan bisa digoyahkan apapun yang menerpanya. Tanpa penyesalan. Itulah ayahnya. Dia melakukan apa yang ia anggap sebagai yang terbaik.

Luffy tersenyum kecil. Dragon tak berbeda dengan kakeknya, dan juga Ace, dan diri Luffy. Untuk idealismenya, dia rela mengorbankan apa saja.

"Aku senang, bisa mendengar hal itu langsung dari ayah," kata Luffy dengan ekspresi kalem juga. Dragon membuka mta dan menatap Luffy dengan tatapan agak terkejut. Sepertinya ia tak mengira reaksi Luffy akan seperti itu. "Akhirnya… aku bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepergian ayah," lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman.

_"Ayah pergi karena ingin pergi! Bukan karena kesalahan siapa-siapa kecuali ayah sendiri!"_

Kata-kata Ace dulu terngiang kembali di benak Luffy. Ace benar. Dia selalu benar. Dragon pergi karena keinginannya sendiri, dan bukan karena Luffy memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah. Ace menjagaku dengan baik," kata Luffy kemudian dengan wajah yakin. "Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang," lanjutnya dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri.

_Aku bahagia sekarang…._

Dragon menatap Luffy dengan tatapan takjub sebelum kemudian ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan tersenyum kecil, membuat semua orang di trailer itu (kecuali Luffy tentunya) tersedak sampai terbatuk-batuk dan jungkir balik saking kagetnya.

_DRAGON TERSENYUM! DUNIA AKAN KIAMAAAAAAT!_—batin mereka panik.

"Kau sudah besar, ya… Luffy," tanggap Dragon perlahan, nada suaranya terdengar ringan dan lega.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Luffy semangat sambil meringis penuh keceriaan dan kemenangan.

_Lihat…, tanpa ayah dan ibu pun, aku bisa hidup bahagia…! Itulah balasan kalian yang telah meninggalkanku. Aku memiliki keluarga pilihanku… ayah dan ibu tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Aku… tidak membutuhkan ayah dan ibu lagi._

Luffy memiliki Ace dan kakeknya, serta sahabat-sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Luffy bahagia. Karena merekalah keluarga Luffy yang sesungguhnya.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Ace sedang membaca di ruang tengah saat telpon di mansion Newgate berdering. Newgate sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat setengah jam lalu karena besok dia ada urusan di kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Ace masih belum bisa tidur, jadi ia meminjam majalah mode koleksi Izou untuk melihat tren fasion saat ini.

Ace melihat telpon itu dengan tatapan curiga. Ini sudah pukul dua pagi. Siapa yang menelpon di jam-jam begini?

Izou, sepertinya mendengar telpon itu juga, keluar dari kamarnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa ragu. "Hai, Izou di sini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu senang hari ini?" Sapa Izou dengan nada suara seksi dan menggoda, membuat bulu kuduk Ace berdiri, padahal Izou bukan bicara padanya.

_Pelanggan Izou toh…—_pikir Ace merinding. _Pantas saja telponnya jam segini…._

Sampai sekarang Ace masih tetap tidak ingin tahu apa pekerjaan Izou sesungguhnya, tapi ia memiliki dugaan sendiri. _Dunia itu_ terlalu seram untuk dimasuki.

Jangan salah sangka, Ace suka pada Izou dan tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksualnya, tapi bukan berarti Ace setuju dengan _pekerjaannya_ meskipun itu pilihan Izou sendiri. Dia bilang dia lebih berguna di _dunia_ itu untuk Newgate, tapi Ace masih belum paham maksudnya sampai sekarang.

"Wah, sepertinya Anda salah sambung, Pak Polisi," kata Izou, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang seperti aktris dan penghibur profesional itu.

_Polisi?_—Ace berdiri mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja firasatnya memburuk. Padahal ia tahu Luffy ada di rumah Sanji, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya jadi sedikit tidak enak. Tidak rasional, memang, tapi lebih baik ditanyakan daripada dia menyesal nanti.

"Izou, tanyakan nama polisi itu," kata Ace pelan.

Izou melihat Ace dengan tatapan heran. "Umm… boleh kutahu nama Pak Polisi?" tanya Izou dengan nada genit lagi.

Ace bisa mendengar suara teriakan sebal dari telpon itu meskipun ia tak bisa menangkap kata-katanya. Sepertinya teriakannya cukup keras, Izou sampai bergidik dan harus menjauhkan gagang telpon itu dari telinganya. "Iih, Pak Smoker temperamennya jelek nih," keluh Izou masih tetap sok imut.

"Pak Smoker?" Ace tercengang memanggilnya, tak sadar kalau suaranya cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh Smoker yang ada di ujung telpon satunya.

_"Ace? Itu orangnya ada di situ, Izou! Sambungkan aku ke anak itu!"_

Izou menatap Ace dengan tatapan makin bingung. "Huh… ini aneh," kata Izou sambil geleng-geleng kepala, tak mengerti. Ia segera mendekati Ace sambil membawa telponnya. "Smoker, polisi dari divisi ketertiban lingkungan, responder pertama penyelesai perseteruan antargangster, ingin bicara denganmu, Ace," kata Izou sambil menyerahkan gagang telponnya ke Ace. Namun, ia menahan gagang itu di tangnnya saat Ace menerimanya, dan menutup transmiter bicaranya, sepertinya supaya Smoker tak bisa mendengar apa yang akan katakan setelahnya. "Katanya kau ingin merahasiakan identitasmu sebagai kepala Geng Black Spade? Kenapa Smoker bisa kenal denganmu?"

Ace mendongak dan menatap Izou dengan santai. "Pak Smoker menolongku waktu Black Spade berseteru dengan Jenggot Hitam," kata Ace pelan, menjelaskan. Benar juga, ia belum mengatakan apa-apa soal itu pada keluarganya di Grup Jenggot Putih. "Aku terluka cukup parah waktu itu… Pak Smoker menyelamatkan nyawaku," lanjutnya.

"Oh… si kurang ajar 'Teach' itu rupanya," Izou mendengus dengan wajah jijik penuh amarah. "Bagus, kau sudah menghajar si brengsek itu sampai setengah mati," kata Izou sengit.

"Tentu saja. Dia melukai Thatch waktu memergokinya berjualan 'obat' di wilayah Papi… untuk kepentingan pribadi. Dihajar pun masih kurang rasanya," kata Ace dengan tatapan dengki juga mengingat si kurang ajar itu. Tentu saja Teach sudah diusir dari wilayah Jenggot Putih untuk selamanya bersama para cecunguknya yang menjijikkan dan memalukan.

"Oh, rupanya Pak Smoker menolongmu, ya? Coba bilang dari tadi, aku kan tak akan menggodanya terlalu lama," Izou meringis lagi, kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau kelihatan senang menggodanya, Izou," kata Ace salah tingkah.

"Habis, Pak Polisi yang satu itu keren, sih," Izou terkikik. "Jalan pikrannya lebih mirip kita dibanding pihak berwenang. Kalau untuk keadilannya, terkadang warna abu-abu pun dibenarkan olehnya," lanjutnya. "Yah, dia tetap benci bisnis kita di dunia belakang sih…," tambahnya pelan.

Ace tertawa. "Pak Smoker memang lain dari yang lain, ya! Dia spesial, sih… sudah seperti keluarga di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan kita," katanya setuju. "Nah, sekarang berikan telponnya padaku, Izou," katanya mengingatkan kalau Izou masih menahan telponnya.

"Oh, iya, sampai lupa…," katanya terkiki lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari telpon. "Kalau begitu silakan bicara. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang ya?" tambah Izou sambil mengedipkan satu matanya sembari berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ace menunggu sampai Izou menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum bicara. "Halo, Pak Smoker?"

_"Ace! Lama sekali! Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan!"_

"Maaf, tapi kenapa Pak Smoker tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Ace heran. Rasanya dia tak pernah bilang kalau dia biasa menginap di mansion Newgate pada siapapun di luar Grup Jenggot Putih. Meskipun dia pernah mengaku punya koneksi dengan Newgate, bukan berarti langsung bisa diartikan kalau dia ada di rumahnya juga kan? "Lagipula, kenapa mencariku?" tanyanya menyusul. Sepertinya urusan ini penting karena suara Smoker terdengar mendesak.

_"Dasar bocah! Kau pikir aku bodoh, ya? Aku sudah pernah menolongmu sekali, tentu aku mencari tahu kenapa kau bisa terluka sampai begitu, kan? Laipula kenapa HP-mu kau tinggal, sih! Aaah, sudah! Itu tidak penting lagi. Sekarang Luffy yang lebih penting," _kata Smoker buru-buru.

"Luffy? Ada apa dengan Luffy? Dia kan, di rumah Sanji," kata Ace benar-benar merasa was-was sekarang.

_"Salah. Dia sudah tidak di sana. Dragon membawanya pergi!" _kata Smoker tegas.

_A…pa…?_

Ace tak kuasa menahan rasa syoknya saat mendengar itu. Lantai di bawah kakinya serasa goyah dan ia kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Matanya terbelalak lebar tak percaya.

_"Aku sedang di rumahmu bersama kakekmu dan Robin. Chaka sedang mencari informasi tentang Dragon. Kau pulanglah sekarang! Kami membutuhkanmu untuk mencari Luffy!"_

"A… Dragon katamu…? Ayah Luffy—!" Jantung Ace serasa tercabut dari dadanya, ekspresinya berubah sangat ngeri, dan wajahnya sampai pucat pasi saat mencoba mencerna berita itu.

Dragon tiba-tiba muncul…dan dia membawa Luffy pergi? Tepat setelah konflik yang terjadi antara Ace dan Luffy? Kebetulan… atau takdir memang sangat membenci Ace? Apa nasib akan terus mengombang-ambingkan perasaan Ace dalam kenyataan yang kejam seperti ini? Apa Ace memang… tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki Luffy?

_Ti… tidak akan kubiarkan…!_

"A… aku akan segera pulang!" jawab Ace panik. Ia mencoba bangun dan mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk berdiri lagi di atas kedua kakinya.

_Tak akan kubiarkan Luffy diambil dariku…!_

Ace tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan menyerah. Karena ini tentang Luffy. Luffy yang begitu berharga baginya. Ace sudah hampir kehilangan segalanya, dia tak akan kehilangan Luffy juga. Hanya Luffy yang tak akan dia serahkan. Meskipun takdir menentangnya sekalipun.

_Luffy adalah MILIKKU!_—Ace berdiri dengan segenap keyakinan dan kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. _Tak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun… pada Dragon, ayahnya, sekalipun… LUFFY TAK AKAN KUSERAHKAN!_

"Izou!" panggil Ace keras-keras.

"A-ada apa?" Izou keluar lagi dari kamar dengan wajah kaget.

"Aku harus pulang! Bilang pada Papi kalau aku ada urusan mendesak!" kata Ace sambil mencari-cari dompetnya dengan buru-buru.

"Tunggu, Ace! Ada apa ini!" kata Izou tak mengerti.

"Luffy… dia dibawa pergi oleh Dragon," kata Ace serius, tapi kepanikannya sudah sedikit berkurang. Hatinya sudah mantap akan mengambil Luffy kembali ke sisinya.

"Eh…?"

Hening.

Hanya Ace yang membuat suara mekanik, masih terus mencari dompetnya di bawah bantal di sofa, sedangkan Izou masih megap-megap di depan kamarnya sendiri.

"EEEEEEEEH!" seru Izou lagi keras-keras, sekarang dengan ekspresi tercengang. "Adikmu… dibawa pergi oleh… DRAGON! Dragon yang itu! Kepala Pasukan Revolusi DRAGON!" teriaknya makin nyaring tak percaya.

"Benar," kata Ace saat teringat bahwa ia meninggalkan dompetnya di kamar mandi tadi. Ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil dompetnya sampai ia kembali ke ruang tengah. "Izou, aku pinjam telpon dan kunci mobil," kata Ace sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Duh, kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan keadaan begitu, Ace! Akan kupanggil Vista dan Jozu!" kata Izou dengan wajah panik sekarang.

"Tunggu! Aku tak mau melibatkan Papi dan anggota yang lain!" kata Ace menentang.

"Jangan ngawur, Ace! Kta sedang bicara tentang DRAGON, tahu! Kau pikir kau bisa menghadapinya sendirian?" bantah Izou balik sama kerasnya.

"Tapi… aku tak boleh melibatkan kalian untuk kepentingan pribadiku…! Apalagi lawannya Dragon…!" kata Ace masih ragu. Ia tak ingin membahayakan posisi Newgate. Kalau menjadi musuh Dragon, Newgate akan mendapat ancaman lebih banyak lagi dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Bodoh!" Izou memukul kepala Ace dengan serangan _chop_ tangannya. "Ace kan angota keluarga ini juga! Jangan perlakukan kami seperti orang lain dong!" katanya sebal.

"Izou…!" desah Ace cukup terharu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang cukup sakit itu.

"Akan kupanggil Marco, Thatch dan Sabo juga untuk jaga-jaga. Dragon terlalu berbahaya, Ace. Jangan ditanggung sendirian. Kami akan menjaga punggungmu. Itu gunanya keluarga, kan?" kata Izou sambil memegang bahu Ace kuat-kuat dengan dua tangan. "Kau tidak sendirian," tambahnya makin meyakinkan.

Ace mengangguk paham. "Baiklah. Tolong aku, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum yakin juga.

"Nah begitu dong," Izou tersenyum senang. "Sekarang, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan panggil Vista dulu," katanya sambil melepaskan Ace dan pergi ke belakang untuk mencari bantuan.

_Tunggulah Luffy! Aku akan menolongmu!_—seru Ace dalam hati dengan wajah serius.

**Bagian 15 Selesai**

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaah, ternyata ficnya belum beres di capter ini *sighs*. Ya sudah, Luna tambah satu capter lagi deh, buat yang terakhir. Maaf, fluff-nya baru keluar yang ZoSan. Fluff AceLuff-nya di capter depan yaaa *dilindes karena melanggar janji*! Habis… Luna pengen banget ngeluarin Dragon, biarpun cuma sedikit. Luna juga pengen memberikan penyelesaian tentang isu keluarga Luffy dengan ayahnya. Sayangnya, untuk ibunya, belum bisa Luna keluarkan di sini. Mungkin di capter depan.

Nah, bagaimana menurut teman-teman? Adegan ZoSan kepergok Zeff dan Jessicanya oke kah? Terus Luna juga tidak mengira akan membuat Luffy jadi posesif begitu meskipun sendirinya tidak sadar kalau dirinya posesif terhadap Ace hahaha *digiles lagi* Maaf, jadi sedikit merusak karakter Luffy yang super ceria dan menyenangkan itu… T_T. Luna harap penggemar Luffy tidak marah *dirajam fans Luffy*. Jadi… review? Luna pengen denger pendapat teman-teman tentang capter ini! Oke? *dilempar panci karena sok imut*

Capter depan benar-benar capter terakhir. Tunggu yaaa! *dilibas ekor ikan*


	16. Bagian 16 dan EPILOG

**A/N: **Aaaargh! Telat sehari dari jadwal apdet Viero! TT_TT. Padahal pengennya apdet bareng terus… *hiks* Padahal sudah senang jadi sejoli dengan Viero… *digampar karena seenaknya mengklaim orang sebagai sejolinya*. Yoa! *bangkit lagi* Maaf membuat Anda sekalian menunggu, para Pembaca. Ini adalah capter terakhir fic ini. Silakan dinikmati yaaa! XD

**Disclaimer: Odachi yang punya One Piece dan karakternya. Luna sih, cuma suka main dengan mereka~ XP**

**Warning: **_emotion roller coaster alert! (Ace… kasihan dirimu…), oOC karakter (memangnya sifat Dragon begini ya… T_T), shounen ai (ZoSan), Yaoi (AceLuff), AU, dan seperti biasa… TYPO (evil-evil typo)._

* * *

**The Meaning of a Family**

**Bagian 16**** + Epilog**

Jadi begitulah…

Smoker yang telponnya baru saja ditutup oleh Ace itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menatap telpon genggamnya dengan aneh dan heran.

"Apa maksudnya… barusan itu?" gumam Smoker tak mengerti.

"Apa kata Ace-san?" tanya Robin, yang duduk tegak di hadapannya, dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa.

"Dia bilang… dia akan pulang…," kata Smoker ragu-ragu, masih dengan alis bertaut, tak melepaskan pandangan dari HP itu.

"Ace akan kembali? Jadi dia benar-benar tak apa-apa?" tanya Garp yang juga duduk di hadapan Smoker, di sebelah kanan Robin, dengan ekspresi sedikit lega.

Ketiga orang dewasa, dua lelaki, satu perempuan itu berkumpul di ruang keluarga Kediaman Monkey D., dengan suasana yang sedikit tegang karena berita bahwa Luffy telah 'dibawa pergi' oleh Dragon.

Robin, Kepala Grup Ohara, itu datang ke rumah Garp sesaat setelah di-SOS oleh Smoker dari telpon selama perjalanan Smoker ke rumah Garp. Sedangkan Smoker sendiri baru sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah mendengar situasi singkat dari Garp, Robin meminta Chaka, tangan kanannya, mengumpulkan informasi soal Dragon, rumor-rumor dan kabar yang beredar di dunia belakang tentang pria misterius yang namanya menggemparkan dunia itu. Sedangkan ia, Smoker dan Garp sendiri duduk dan berdiskusi bersama bagaimana cara mengambil Luffy kembali dari cengkeraman Dragon.

Tadinya sih, _niatnya_ begitu. Namun, terkadang suatu hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana karena ada faktor-faktor yang belum diketahui. Dan baru saja, satu faktor besar dari faktor-faktor X itu terkuak dari pembicaraan Smoker di telpon barusan, dengan Ace yang sedang berada di Mansion Newgate.

"Sudah kubilang kan, cucu tertuamu itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang bermasalah," kata Smoker sambil mendengus, dan berpikir kalau kata-katanya barusan bisa bermakna lebih dari satu. "Tapi kita singkirkan dulu masalah itu. Sekarang ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kabag Garp," sekarang Smoker memasang wajah sangat serius sambil menatap Garp.

"Apa?" tanya Garp heran.

"Tadi ditelpon kau bilang kalau ada beberapa hal yang belum kau ceritakan pada pihak kepolisian… tentang keluargamu. Lalu, baru saja di telpon, Ace mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menggangguku," Smoker memejamkan matanya, wajahnya masih tetap serius. "_'Dragon… ayah Luffy…'_, apa maksudnya itu?" Ia kembali membuka mata dan menatap Garp dengan tajam.

Baik Garp maupun Robin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar hal itu.

"Dragon… ayah Luffy…?" Robin sangat terkejut.

"Si mulut besar itu…!" gerutu Garp sambil memegang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Jadi itu benar? Dragon, Kepala Pasukan Revolusi itu… adalah AYAH Luffy?" tanya Robin, menoleh ke arah Garp juga sekarang dengan tatapan masih tak percaya.

Garp menghela nafas panjang. "Apa boleh buat… suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan juga," desahnya pelan dengan wajah pasrah. Percuma juga ditutupi terus. "Memang benar, Dragon… Monkey D. Dragon, adalah anak lelakiku, ayah Luffy," katanya sedikit lemas. Rahasia terbesar keluarga D. sudah terbongkar sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Garp lakukan untuk melindunginya.

"Pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama lengkap Dragon…," gumam Robin, merasa sedikit limbung. Informasi ini begitu dasyat. Siapa sangka ayah dari bosnya di Geng Topi Jerami adalah orang yang paling berbahaya saat ini?

"Ada apa sih, dengan keluarga D. ini…?" desah Smoker ikut-ikutan lemas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa semua anggota keluarga D. tak ada yang _beres_. Kakek yang merupakan orang ternama, petinggi militer AL sekaligus Kepala Bagian di Kepolisian, ayah yang menjadi Pimpinan Pasukan Revolusi, rival si kakek yang penjahat internasional yang paling ditakuti di seluruh dunia, anak tertua yang entah kenapa adalah anak dari rival si kakek itu, sekaligus berhubungan dengan Geng Jenggot Putih, lalu anak bungsu yang jadi kepala Geng Topi Jerami yang namanya mulai merebak di seluruh Grand Line dan Jipanggu.

Benar-benar keluarga yang LUAR BIASA ABNORMAL. Pasti tidak ada lagi keluarga seperti keluarga D. ini di seluruh Jipanggu… bukan, di seluruh dunia.

"Jadi… soal Luffy yang 'dibawa pergi' oleh Dragon itu, sebenarnya… mungkinkah karena sang ayah hanya ingin 'jalan-jalan' dengan anaknya?" tanya Robin kemudian, mencoba berspekulasi dengan penasaran karena ia tak tahu Dragon itu orang yang seperti apa selain 'dia berbahaya.' Kalau sifatnya mirip dengan Garp atau Luffy, Robin rasa kecemasan mereka terhadap nama Dragon sedikit berlebihan.

"Tidak. Dragon itu orangnya membosankan dan serius bukan main. Tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku atau Luffy selain sifat tak mau kalah dan keras kepalanya," kata Garp dengan perasaan dongkol.

_Apa dia sadar kalau baru saja dia mengatai diri sendiri keras kepala?_—pikir Robin dan Smoker bersamaan dengan sebulir keringat di belakang kepala mereka.

"Tidak mungkin dia hanya ingin mengajak Luffy jalan-jalan. Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku tak tahu apa tujuan Dragon datang ke Grand Line setelah sebelas tahun lamanya dia menghilang. Dragon memang selalu punya agenda tersendiri, dan tak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran dan maksudnya," lanjut Garp lagi dengan wajah serius lagi, memikirkan tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang selalu membuat orang lain sakit kepala itu. "Karena itulah… dia menjadi orang yang sangat berbahaya."

Smoker menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala berambut silvernya. "Tapi kalau Luffy adalah puteranya… dia tak akan melukainya, kan?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir dan berharap, campur aduk.

"Yah… makanya, kubilang tadi kalau 'kurasa Luffy tidak sedang dalam bahaya.' Sifat Dragon itu aneh dan susah ditebak (_Seperti Anda dong…—_pikir Robin dan Smoker lagi dengan salah tingkah), tapi yang jelas, aku tahu pasti kalau dia tak akan melukai darah dagingnya sendiri," kata Garp yakin.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Dragon menelpon lagi," kata Robin mengerjapkan mata hitam abu-abunya yang lentik itu sambil berdiri. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman. Kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang kalem.

"Seperti biasa, sikap tenangmu itu membuat orang lain jengkel," kata Smoker sambil merengut.

"Ah, tapi panik pun tidak akan mengubah hal yang sudah terjadi," kata Robin masih dengan senyum kalemnya.

"Aku ingin cokelat panas," kata Garp tegas.

Smoker salah tingkah lagi melihat kelakuan Garp yang seperti anak kecil itu. Robin hanya terkikik ringan menyaksikannya.

"Baiklah, Pak Smoker ingin kopi atau teh?" tanya Robin sekali lagi.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula," kata Smoker sedikit pasrah, sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tolong ditunggu sebentar. Pak Garp, pinjam dapurnya, ya," kata Robin sembari berjalan ke arah dapur. Robin sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah Luffy karena diundang oleh bos Geng Topi Jerami itu untuk bermain, jadi dia sudah hafal dengan susunan ruangan di rumah keluarga Monkey D. tersebut.

Nah, sembari menunggu kabar selanjutnya, saatnya memikirkan strategi apa yang harus mereka lakukan kalau nanti kasus ini berkembang ke arah yang tidak diinginkan….

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Saat ini, di mansion Newgate, telah berkumpul para pemimpin geng kecil di bawah naungan Perusahaan Raksasa Grup Jenggot Putih. Merekalah sahabat-sahabat Ace yang berniat membantu saudara tersayang mereka dalam menghadapi Pemimpin Pasukan Revolusi, Dragon, yang kabarnya telah menculik adik yang sangat dicintai Ace, Luffy.

Meskipun mereka tidak tahu detil permasalahan kenapa Luffy bisa sampai diculik atau ada hubungan apa Luffy dengan Dragon… atau Ace dengan Dragon, dalam kasus ini, mereka tetap berkumpul tanpa banyak bertanya karena saat ini Ace membutuhkan mereka.

Begitulah pikir orang-orang berotak sederhana itu. Akan tetapi….

Ace memantau dari kanan ke kiri, melihat siapa saja yang sudah berkumpul. "Ini sudah semuanya, kan?" tanyanya sedikit berharap sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Osu!"

"Kami akan membantumu, Ace!"

"Jangan khawatir, Saudaraku! Kami siap menempuh bahaya untuk menolong adikmu!"

"Aaace! Kita berjuang bersamaaa!"

Teriakan-teriakan nyaring penuh semangat dari para 'saudaranya' di Grup Jenggot Putih pun menghantam gendang telinga Ace sesaat setelahnya, hampir saja membuat Ace tersungkur saking dasyatnya mereka berteriak.

_Te… terlalu banyak…! Seperti mau perang dunia saja…—_pikir Ace salah tingkah sembari menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. _Izou mikir apa, sih? Kalau begini caranya, bakal terjadi keributan besar dan polisi pasti bakal ikut campur, kan!_

Ace menghela nafas panjang. Memang akan mengecewakan para saudaranya yang sudah siap bertempur, tetapi dia tetap harus meminta mereka mundur dengan alasan 'kerahasiaan' dan 'kemanan.'

"Izou!" Ace memanggil Izou yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jozu.

"Oh, Ace!" Jozu melambai padanya.

"Jozu!" Ace meringis, menyapa pria berkulit gelap dengan tubuh besar itu balik. "Pinjam Izou sebentar," katanya sambil menarik penghibur cantik itu ke sisinya supaya mereka bisa bicara berdua tanpa ada gangguan.

"Ada apa, Ace? Orangnya kurang?" tanya Izou sudah siap menelpon lagi kalau perlu.

"Kebanyakan tahu! Ini kan, bukan urusan bisnis resmi Papi! Lagipula kalau orang sebanyak ini berkumpul di rumah kakek, nanti dikira kita mau menyerang kakek, dong!" protes Ace sedikit keras, meskipun dengan nada rendah dan suara kecil supaya yang lain tidak mendengar. Bulir-bulir keringat sudah mulai berjatuhan dari belakang kepalanya.

"Ah… benar juga. Kakek Ace kan Mayjen Angkatan Laut Monkey D. Garp, ya?" Izou manggut-manggut.

"Itu posisinya di Militer AL. Sudah hampir pensiun. Sekarang Kakekku menjabat posisi Kepala Bagian di Kantor Kepolisian Kota Grand Line," kata Ace sambil mendengus, merasa sedikit kesal karena teringat betapa luar biasa sejarah karir kakeknya itu.

"Yah, yang jelas kakekmu itu orang yang terkenal luar biasa. Bahkan suaranya pun masih sangat berpengaruh di Angkatan Laut, kan?" kata Izou sambil tersenyum bersimpati. "Pasti repot punya kakek seperti itu…," katanya sedikit iba.

"Cerewet. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan susahnya. Lagipula, sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan hal seperti itu," kata Ace masih dengan perasaan sedikit sebal.

"Mungkin karena itu juga Dragon menculik adikmu, ya? Karena Dragon musuh Pemerintah, dan Militer adalah tombak kekuasaan pemerintah. Adikmu sepertinya jadi korban sampingan perseteruan dua kubu itu karena 'nama' kakekmu?" Izou berspekulasi.

"Jangan bicara begitu soal Luffy. Masalah ini jauh lebih pribadi dari hal semacam itu," kata Ace dengan wajah serius sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Pribadi?" tanya Izou sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ace hampir bisa melihat tanda tanya imaginer di atas kepala Izou.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan detilnya, tapi kita hanya bisa bergerak secara tersembunyi. Aku tak ingin Luffy ada dalam bahaya. Kita bawa saja beberapa orang. Aku, kau, Marco, Sabo, Thatch, Vista, dan Jozu. Yang lainnya kita minta tinggal sebagai tim 'bala bantuan' saja. Kita akan menelpon mereka kalau kita terdesak dan membutuhkan bantuan mereka," kata Ace yakin.

"Boleh saja. Biar aku yang beri tahu mereka," kata Izou setuju. Arahan Ace masuk akal, sih. Bisa gawat kalau polisi ikut campur masalah ini. Nama Papi dipertaruhkan soalnya. Kan, Ace dan kawan-kawan memikul nama Jenggot Putih di punggung mereka.

"Tolong ya," kata Ace sambil tersenyum kecil. Kalau untuk soal relasi publik, Izou memang bisa diandalkan.

Segera saja Izou mengumumkan rencana 'penyerangan' mereka, dan Ace kembali berpikir soal Luffy. Ia berharap kalau Luffy masih bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun Ace tak tahu kenapa Dragon tiba-tiba muncul dan apa tujuannya membawa pergi Luffy, ia tetap akan menghadapinya dan membawa Luffy pulang. "Tunggu ya, Luffy…!"

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

"Um… jadi… kita akan ke mana?" tanya Luffy kemudian setelah menyelesaikan segala isu yang ia punyai dengan ayahnya.

Yah, dibilang selesai, sebetulnya juga belum betul-betul selesai. Namun, setidaknya Luffy sudah tidak lagi menganggap dirinya sebagai alasan orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya. Lalu, meskipun dia sudah bisa sedikit memahami tindakan ayahnya, Dragon, yang pergi belasan tahun lalu untuk 'mengubah dunia', bukan berarti Luffy sudah melupakan semua sakit hatinya. Terlebih lagi kalau dia harus mematuhi kata-kata Dragon.

Maaf saja, ya. Dragon tidak hadir dalam hidup Luffy selama ini. Tidak ada alasan bagi Luffy untuk menuruti keinginan sang ayah sekarang.

"Sudah kubiang, aku akan membawamu pulang," kata Dragon sambil kembali membaca kertas-kertas dalam map misterius yang ada di atas meja.

"Makanya… pulang ke mana? Kalau Ayah berniat membawaku pergi bersama Ayah, maaf saja. Aku tidak mau," kata Luffy terus terang.

Keadaan di dalam trailer jadi sunyi sesaat. Tidak ada yang berani bicara kecuali kedua ayah dan anak itu. Terlebih lagi, rekan-rekan Dragon memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan pandangan sangat tertarik.

"Jangan _ge-er_. Mana mungkin aku membawamu bersamaku. Kau bodoh, ya?" ujar Dragon dengan kata-kata _menggigit, _tetapi dengan expresi dan nada suara datar, membuat Luffy sedikit kesal. Pembuluh darah pun bermunculan di kepala dan wajah Luffy.

"Ayah menyebalkan," balas Luffy dengan gurat-gurat kedongkolan di wajah dan kepalan tangan yang bergetar di depannya.

Bisik-bisik di antara makhluk-makhluk berjubah panjang dan bertudung di sekeliling Luffy dan Dragon pun merebak kembali.

"Hebat sekali bocah itu. Dia berani menentang kata-kata Dragon."

"Yah… anaknya sih…."

"Tapi, rupanya Dragon bisa berkomunikasi dengan normal juga, ya?"

"Tidak menyangka kalau bakal melihat hal begini di depan mata…."

Dragon yang mendengar kasak-kusuk tak jelas itu lantas melirik rekan-rekannya dengan tajam, merasa sedikit terganggu dan risih. Ditusuk tatapan setajam pisau dari pimpinan mereka, kontan orang-orang itu tercekat dan diam.

_Seram…!—_pikir mereka bersamaan sambil berlinangan air mata saking takutnya.

"Lantas, kalau tidak bermaksud membawaku bersama Ayah, aku akan dibawa pulang ke mana?" tanya Luffy lagi kembali ke persoalan semula.

"Sudah jelas kan? Tentu saja kembali ke rumah kakekmu," jawab Dragon, sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Luffy. Sikap ayahnya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan bagi Luffy.

Luffy pernah bilang kalau dia benci diabaikan, kan?

"Hei, Yah… kalau sedang berbicara dengan orang, bisa tidak melihat ke arahnya?" pinta Luffy dengan wajah cemberutnya yang sangat imut seperti anak kucing itu, membuat dagu semua orang di sekelilingnya, tidak termasuk ayahnya karena dia _tidak_ melihat Luffy, terjatuh dengan ekspresi syok.

_I… IMUUUT!_—pikir semuanya serentak.

"Tu-tunggu! Kenapa bocah itu jadi imut sekali!"

"Baru sadar…, ternyata wajahnya lucu dan manis sekali."

"Tidak mirip Dragon… pasti mirip ibunya."

"Pantas saja Dragon tidak mau melihat ke arahnya…."

Bisik-bisik diwarnai tatapan tak percaya pun berlanjut, tapi kali ini Dragon tidak menggubris mereka dan meletakkan bahan bacaannya sekali lagi di meja.

Dragon menghela nafas. "Dari dulu kau memang benci diabaikan, ya," katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Yah, ayah kan ayahku, pasti tahu dong. Lagipula, aku dibesarkan kakek begitu lho," kata Luffy bangga.

"Masuk akal," timpal Dragon yang teringat dengan perangai ayahnya, Garp, yang selalu berisik dan antik itu.

"Oke… jadi ayah akan mengembalikanku ke tempat kakek begitu saja?" tanya Luffy lagi sedikit skeptis dengan hal semudah itu, pasti ada apa-apanya. "Sepertinya ayah habis melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal, ya? Ada agenda khusus apa, nih? Menjadikanku sebagai pengalih perhatian?" tebak Luffy asal saja, seperti kata instingnya, karena ia cuma ingin membuat ayahnya kesal sedikit saja.

_EH!_—Di luar dugaan, semua orang dalam trailer terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luffy. Ya, bahkan Dragon pun sedikit terkejut. Matanya terbuka, melebar sesaat sebelum kembali ke ekspresi dasarnya yang datar dan dingin itu.

Hening sesaat.

Keheningan pun berlanjut sebelum, "Fu… hahahaha!" tiba-tiba saja Dragon tertawa memecahnya, membuat semua rekannya hampir terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

_ASTAGANAGA! D-DRAGON TERTAWAAAAAAAAA!_—semuanya langsung terperanggah dengan wajah memucat berekspresi sangat syok bagai baru saja melihat mayat hidup. Hanya Luffy yang memasang ekspresi salah tingkah.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Luffy heran.

"Ha…, rupanya kau terlalu banyak terlibat dengan geng-geng jalanan, ya, Luffy, sampai bisa melihat rencanaku begitu," kata Dragon masih sedikit terkekeh ringan.

"EH! Memangnya ada rencana begitu?" tanya rekan-rekannya keras bersamaan, makin kaget saja. Ternyata Dragon punya rencana sampingan seperti itu. Itu di luar rencana awal mereka sebelum menjalankan misi mereka yang seharusnya hanya: datang, tanam, dan cabut alisas kabur secara diam-diam. Tidak pernah disebutkan adanya umpan penarik perhatian di mana pun dalam agenda misi mereka.

"Yah, berpapasan dengan Luffy di jalan bukan rencanaku, sih. Tapi sudah kejadian, buat apa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas? Kalau perhatian para pengejar teralihkan oleh kita, _benih-benih_ yang sudah kita tanam di _sana_ akan bisa bekerja dengan lebih aman dan leluasa, kan?" kata Dragon lagi dengan percaya diri. "Makin banyak waktu yang kita ulur untuk membuat mereka bekerja, makin besar hasil yang akan kita dapat besok," lanjutnya.

"Dasar Ayah licik…," kata Luffy dengan wajah sebal karena sudah dimanfaatkan. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya sebelum berpapasan dengannya, tetap saja tindakan Dragon yang penuh perhitungan itu sedikit menyebalkan.

"Dragon, apa tidak apa-apa membahayakan anakmu?" tanya salah seorang rekan Dragon.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Luffy adalah anakku. Paling-paling dia cuma akan dianggap korban sampingan," kata Dragon datar, membuat Luffy makin jengkel saja.

"Hei!" protes Luffy tak terima kalau hanya dianggap sebagai ekstra.

"Lagipula… Luffy ingin pulang ke tempat kakek dan Ace, kan?" kata Dragon lagi sambil menatap Luffy lekat-lekat.

Mendengar nama Ace, Luffy teringat lagi dengan tujuannya yang buru-buru pulang tadi. Dia tak bisa protes lagi karena kata-kata ayahnya memang benar. Lagipula… memang Luffy harus segera mencari dan menemui Ace karena ada hal penting yang harus Luffy ungkapkan pada Ace.

Jika seandainya perasaan Ace memang serupa dengan perasaan Luffy pada sang kakak tercinta…, Luffy tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Ia ingin terus bersama Ace, terus….

"_Aku mencintaimu… Luffy…."_

Wajah Luffy kontan memerah saat ia teringat mimpinya tadi pagi. Mimpi ketika Ace menyatakan cinta pada Luffy dan mencium bibirnya… dan kejadian setelah itu, saat Luffy terbangun dan mencium Ace, dan bagaimana perasaannya yang begitu merindukan sentuhan kakaknya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan lebih kencang dan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah….

Perubahan ekspresi Luffy itu tentu tak luput dari perhatian ayahnya. Dragon menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit heran.

Luffy, sadar diperhatikan, tersentak sekejap, kembali dari ingatannya yang membingungkan sekaligus menggairahkan itu ke dunia nyata di mana ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya. "A-apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

Wajah Luffy masih memerah dan terlihat sangat manis menurut orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Bahkan Dragon menganggap hal ini sedikit menarik.

Kemudian, Dragon pun memutuskan untuk mengetes hipotesis yang baru saja terformula dalam pikirannya. "Ace," katanya.

Luffy sedikit berkedut lagi mendengar nama itu, wajahnya makin memerah.

"Hm…, ada apa dengan kau dan _Ace,_ Luffy?" tanya Dragon dengan senyuman 'orang baik' yang malah justru sangat menyeramkan kalau muncul dari wajahnya.

_HIIIIIIIIII! Senyumnya MENGERIKAAAAN!_—pikir semuanya dengan panik dan pucat, bahkan Luffy pun berpikiran kalau Dragon jadi sedikit aneh.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa," kata Luffy sambil membuang muka, mencoba menahan ekspresinya supaya tidak meledak malu. Ini kali pertama Luffy merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada seseorang, jadi ia tak begitu tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi kalau ditanya langsung hal seperti itu.

Lagipula, kenapa Luffy harus menjelaskan dirinya pada Dragon? Ayahnya saja tidak pernah ada di sana ketika Luffy membutuhkannya. Dia tidak berhak meminta penjelasan apa-apa dari Luffy.

Namun, sepertinya Dragon sudah memahaminya dari gelagat Luffy yang canggung dan aneh. Dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah kuduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi," desahnya.

"Eh?" Luffy mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ayahnya dengan heran.

Dragon memasang ekspresi pasrah. "Anak itu dari dulu memang…," Dragon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat teringat hal antik di kenangan masa lalunya.

"_Ayah… kalau Luffy sudah besar, dia akan jadi istriku!"_

Ace kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun dalam ingatan Dragon menyatakan hal itu dengan nada yakin dan suara lantang. Dragon yang sedang membaca koran hanya bisa menatapnya dengan salah tingkah, sedangkan Ruina yang sedang menelpon itu terkikik geli dengan keantikan sifat anak tertuanya.

"_Ace… anak lelaki tidak bisa jadi 'istri' lelaki lain,"_ kata Dragon mencoba mengoreksi pemahaman Ace yang salah kaprah itu.

"_Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula Luffy kan 'Putri' yang sangat manis, dan Ace adalah 'Pangeran' Berkuda Putih,"_ kata Ruina dengan wajah berangan-angan, seperti sedang membayangkan anak-anaknya dalam kostum negeri dongeng.

"_Benar, Ibu?" _Wajah dan mata Ace terlihat berbinar-binar mendengar kata-kata ibunya yang mendukung.

"_Lagi-lagi kau mengatakan hal tak bertanggung jawab begitu…," _kata Dragon sambil mendengus.

"_Tentu saja, Ace. Pasti Kau dan Luffy akan jadi pasangan yang sangat imut dan serasi... Lalu Ace akan selalu ada di sisi Luffy, menjaga dan melindunginya, ya," _kata ibunya sembari meletakkan telponnya dan menghampiri Ace sebelum mengangkat anak itu tinggi-tinggi dalam gendongannya.

"_Iya! Ace janji akan menjaga Luffy! Karena Ace sangat suka Luffy!" _seru Ace sambil tertawa dengan ceria.

"_Benar, benar… Ace anak yang baik, ya," _kata Ruina sambil memeluk Ace dengan sayang. _"Tidak mirip dengan seseorang di sini."_

Dragon tersentak dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat kembali dari rangkaian ingatannya bersama keluarganya.

"'Anak itu'… siapa?" tanya Luffy kemudian, membuat Dragon menoleh ke arah puteranya lagi.

"Meskipun begitu… tak kusangka sekarang malah giliranmu yang begini, Luffy," komentarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luffy sambil kembali menatap mata anaknya itu dengan lekatnya.

"Apa yang sedang Ayah bicarakan?" tanya Luffy jadi sedikit bingung.

"Tentang Ace…," kata Dragon dan Luffy berkedut lagi mendengar namanya. "Kau menyukai kakakmu, Luffy?" tanyanya serius.

Wajah Luffy merona lagi, tetapi ekspresinya terkontrol dan serius. "Bukan 'suka'," jawab Luffy pelan, "ini 'cinta'," lanjutnya dengan suara dan tatapan yang sangat yakin.

"Begitu ya," Dragon memejamkan mata lagi. "Kalau begitu… mungkin aku tak akan mengembalikanmu padanya," kata Dragon dengan ekspresi sangat serius sekarang.

"Apa…?" Luffy melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya mendengar hal itu. "Ayah tidak berhak melakukan hal seperti itu!" teriak Luffy sambil menatap Dragon dengan marah.

"Tentu saja berhak. Ayah tetap ayahmu," kata Dragon, "dan Ace adalah anak ayah juga," lanjutnya masih dengan ekspresi yang begitu seriusnya, membuat Luffy menelan ludah. "Kalian 'kakak beradik', tidak diizinkan untuk membina hubungan asmara," Dragon merasionalisasinya, dan itu juga yang membuat Luffy makin emosi.

"Ace bukan kakak kandungku!" jerit Luffy keras-keras sampai memekakkan telinga orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan yang paling kaget dengan jeritan penuh emosi itu… adalah Luffy sendiri.

"_Luffy bukan adikku."_

Kata-kata Ace terngiang sekali lagi di benak Luffy, tetapi setelah jeritan Luffy sendiri barusan, sekarang Luffy jadi benar-benar mengerti perasaan Ace. Perasaan kuat Ace yang mati-matian mengungkapkan hal itu meskipun sangat menyakitkan dengan kesungguhan sepenuh hati, perasaan Ace yang ingin lebih mencintai dan dicintai Luffy, perasaan yang menginginkan Luffy seutuhnya, bahkan lebih dari 'keluarga'.

_Perasaan ingin memiliki._

Dragon tersenyum saat melihat 'kesadaran' yang muncul dalam ekspresi Luffy. "Kau sudah paham hal itu, rupanya," komentarnya pelan, membuat Luffy terkejut lagi.

"Ayah…," Luffy melihat ke arah Dragon dengan tatapan takjub.

Ayahnya tahu bahwa ada secuil keraguan dalam hati Luffy. Meskipun Luffy sadar ia 'mencintai' Ace, ia masih belum yakin kalau cintanya pada Ace adalah cinta asmara. Lalu… baru saja… ayahnya 'memastikan' perasaan Luffy itu.

_Tapi bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu… tentang hal seperti itu?_—pikir Luffy sedikit heran. Jangan-jangan Dragon itu cenayang.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal satu hal yang ingin kupastikan," kata Dragon sembari menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang gelap dan dihantam hujan deras itu. "Sebesar apa keingin Ace untuk 'memiliki' mu… Ayah ingin tahu hal itu."

Seringai Dragon yang terlihat oleh Luffy itu sedikit membuatnya was-was. "Apa yang… akan ayah lakukan?" tanya Luffy dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bukan hal yang berbahaya," jawab Dragon masih dengan ekspresi yang mencurigakan. "Ayah ingin melihat kesungguhan hati Ace…. Kalau memang Ace serius dengan perasaannya terhadapmu, dia akan datang pada ayah, dan merebutmu kembali meskipun harus dengan paksa," jelasnya pelan. "Nah, Luffy," lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke arah Luffy lagi. "Permintaan ayah hanya satu. Apa kau akan menuruti keinginan egois ayah yang terakhir?"

"Eh?" Luffy melebarkan matanya lagi dengan sangat kaget ketika mendengar hal itu.

Sedangkan rekan-rekan Dragon yang lain merasa kalau keberadaan mereka di dekat sana benar-benar telah dilupakan oleh ayah dan anak itu.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

"Lalu… kenapa harus memakai mobilku?" protes Sabo yang tengah menyetir sedan CV silvernya dengan tampang sebal.

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Di mobil kami semua ada stiker lambang Jenggot Putihnya," kata Marco yang duduk di jok belakang, tepat di belakang kursi Sabo sambil meringis. "Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan polisi, kan?"

"Dan Ace tidak punya mobil sendiri karena tidak boleh menyetir. Dia suka ketiduran tanpa memperhatikan tempat dan waktu kalau penyakitnya sedang kambuh, sih…," Izou manggut-manggut di sebelah Marco.

"Vista, geser sedikit, dong! Sempit nih! Mau membuatku gepeng, ya!" protes Jozu yang duduk terhimpit di sisi paling kanan jok belakang yang secara ajaib bisa muat diduduki empat orang pria. Tiga di antaranya memiliki tinggi di atas 180 cm dan berat rata-rata 65 kg. Yang seorang memang bertubuh lebih ramping dan kecil, tetapi dia tetap laki-laki dewasa yang cukup makan tempat.

"Jangan ngomong seenaknya, Jozu. Mana mungkin aku bisa geser lebih dari ini. Nanti Izou terhimpit antara aku dan Marco, kan?" tanggap Vista dengan wajah tenang. Sama sekali tak kelihatan kalau dia juga merasa kesempitan.

"Wah, Vista memang _gentleman_, ya," Izou tersenyum lembut ke arah pria bertubuh besar di sebelahnya yang mencoba mati-matian membuat ruang supaya Izou bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

Kadang-kadang Izou suka berpikir kalau Vista masih menganggap Izou itu perempuan meskipun paman itu seharusnya sudah sadar apa jenis kelamin Izou yang sebenarnya. Yah, Izou tak akan protes sih, kalau dia sering mendapat perlakuan khusus begini.

"Berisik, ah! Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi menelpon nih!" seru Ace yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan dengan sewot mendengar percakapan konyol dan tak penting sobat-sobatnya.

"Ace, aku tak mau dikatai oleh orang yang tak bisa menyetir dan pinjam HP orang lain untuk menelpon," kata Sabo masih jengkel.

Mereka semua sama saja, sih. Sukanya memanfaatkan orang lain tanpa melihat situasi orang yang dimanfaatkan. Sabo kan, sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya tadi, tapi malah dibangunkan dengan paksa dan disuruh jadi supir. Mana nasib mobilnya juga dipertanyakan, lagi. Mereka bakal berperang dengan Dragon begitu, lho! Mobil pribadi Sabo yang dia beli dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sampai menangis darah bakal jadi korban, nih!

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kan? HP-ku ketinggalan di rumah," kata Ace cemberut sambil mencoba beberapa nomor ke telpon genggam di tangannya. Entah kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat telpon di pihak sana. "Sial, pada ke mana sih, di saat genting begini!" protesnya kesal sambil mencoba nomor lain lagi.

"Kau sadar kalau ini masih jam tiga di pagi buta, kan? Mana ada yang akan mengangkat telpon di jam segini kecuali polisi atau restoran 24 jam? Atau penjahat…," kata Marco dengan salah tingkah saat melihat sobatnya yang super sewot itu.

"Aku yakin kalau Sanji dan Zoro masih bangun. Tadi Luffy ada di rumah mereka sebelum Dragon membawanya. Mereka pasti kaget kan, kalau tiba-tiba dikunjungi orang macam Dragon? Apalagi lewat tengah malam begini!" Ace beralasan.

"Yah… kalau tiba-tiba dikunjungi orang setenar itu di malam hari, siapapun juga bakal kaget," kata Vista setuju.

"Kalau aku mungkin _nggak bakal tidur, _ya?" Izou meringis sambil memegang pipinya dengan genit, membuat semuanya salah tingkah karena kata-kata ambigunya yang bisa diartikan macam-macam.

_Orang ini kok tidak punya malu, sih…!_—pikir Sabo, Marco, dan Ace merinding. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jozu, tapi dia cengengesan tak jelas, dan Vista menutup wajahnya dengan malu.

"Oya, Thatch mana? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi," kata Jozu kemudian, sadar kalau tim mereka kurang satu.

"Thatch bilang dia akan menjaga Papi hari ini," jawab Vista sambil mengingat. "Bisa kacau kalau Papi diserang waktu kita tidak ada di sana, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Hee… pengertian juga orang itu," kata Jozu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan ruang sempit itu, sebab dia sudah tidak protes lagi. "Tapi Papi kan sedang tidur… dan di rumah banyak saudara kita yang bisa menjaga Papi," lanjutnya dengan sebulir keringat mengalir dari pipinya.

"Kurasa jenis pengertian Thatch itu ya… begitu melihat kita berdesakan di mobil, dia tak sampai hati kalau mau memaksa ikut," kata Sabo sambil berbelok di tikungan yang akan membawa mereka semua ke rumah kakek Ace.

"Hahaha, Thatch sekali ya?" komentar Izou sambil tertawa ringan, sangat setuju dengan pemikiran Sabo.

Ace yang masih sibuk mencoba menelpon, akhirnya bereaksi. "Tersambung!" katanya.

"Bukannya dari tadi juga tersambung ya?" tanya Marco heran. "Kan hanya tidak diangkat saja."

"Yang tadi ponsel Sanji dan telpon rumahnya. Yang ini ponsel Zoro. Kau tahu, anak itu tidak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya karena mengganggu meditasinya katanya," kata Ace sembari menunggu Zoro mengangkat ponsel itu.

"_Halo."_ Telpon itu diangkat dan Ace hampir berteriak 'yes!' saking semangatnya.

"Ah, Zoro? Ini Ace," sapa Ace dengan buru-buru.

"_Ace? Kenapa menelpon ke ponselku? Hei, ini jam tiga pagi, lho. Apa kau tak berpikir kalau aku mungkin sedang tidur?"_ Suara Zoro terdengar kaget dan heran karena Ace menelpon ponselnya. Lagipula, kok Ace bisa tahu nomor ponselnya, sih?

"Hei, daripada itu ada yang ingin kutanyakan! Kenapa kalian membiarkan Dragon membawa Luffy?" tanya Ace langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"_Hah?" _Nada suara Zoro terdengar bingung. _"Drapon membawa Luffy? Kau bicara apa, sih? Luffy keluar rumah sendiri, kok. Katanya ingin cepat-cepat menemuimu."_

"Eh…?" Ace membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"_Tadi sudah kuperingatkan kalau masih hujan sih…. Kau belum ketemu dia? Tunggu, kau bilang dia dibawa pergi? Oleh Drapon? Ada apa ini, Ace?"_

Ace sudah tidak mendengarkan suara Zoro saat ia mendengar kalau Luffy sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dirinya saat dibawa oleh Dragon. Ia sangat kaget sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa.

_Apa maksudnya…? Luffy ingin cepat-cepat menemuiku…?_

"_Ace?"_ Suara Zoro di telpon membuyarkan lamunan Ace.

"Ah… sori kalau begitu, Zoro, sudah mengganggumu di pagi buta begini. Salam buat Sanji, ya. Daah," kata Ace sambil buru-buru memutus telpon itu biarpun Zoro mencoba berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sabo, melepaskan pandangannya dari jalan yang hampir banjir karena air hujan yang turun seperti air terjun dari langit itu.

"Sepertinya Luffy ditangkap di luar. Zoro bilang dia keluar rumah sendiri tadi," kata Ace sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya, masih merasa cemas.

"Keluar sendiri? Di tengah malam berbadai begini?" tanya Marco dengan wajah makin heran. Ternyata adik dan kakak sama saja. Sama-sama gila.

"Yah… katanya… Luffy ingin cepat-cepat menemuiku…," Ace menghela nafas panjang. "Seharusnya tadi aku tidak buang-buang waktu dan langsung menjemput Luffy. Ini salahku karena membiarkannya sendirian…," katanya sambil memasang wajah sangat menyesal. Kenapa juga tadi dia setuju menunggu sampai besok… eh, pagi nanti?

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ace. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini salah Dragon yang menculik Luffy," kata Izou sambil menepuk pundak Ace dari belakang dengan iba.

"Yah… kita sedang mencoba untuk mengambil dia kembali kan, Ace?" tambah Marco sambil tersenyum mencoba menenangkan hati Ace yang pasti sedang gundah sekarang ini.

"Iya…," balas Ace tersenyum sendu. Wajahnya masih terlihat khawatir, membuat yang lain ikut cemas. "Kuharap Luffy benar-benar baik-baik saja."

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Firasat Zoro jadi tidak enak sesaat setelah Ace memutus telpon mereka. Ace sepertinya terdengar sangat khawatir tadi. Lalu, apa maksudnya Luffy dibawa pergi?

"Zoro?" Sanji yang tidur di sebelah Zoro memanggilnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan mengantuk. "Ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Dari Ace," jawab Zoro.

"Ah…," Sanji tersenyum, mengira ini soal hubungan Ace dan Luffy yang pasti langsung nyambung setelah Luffy pulang tadi. "Tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi untuk berterima kasih, ya?" komentarnya sambil terkekeh.

"Bukan… dia protes kenapa kita membiarkan Dra-… Drapon? Atau apa~ begitu membawa Luffy pergi, katanya," Zoro tampak bingung. "Aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi dia kedengaran sangat cemas," jelasnya.

"Tunggu, seseorang membawa Luffy pergi?" tanya Sanji langsung bersiaga. "Hei… kau pikir gampang, ya, membawa Luffy? Dia kuat sekali, lho. Anak itu kan yang menghajar Crocodile sampai setengah mati, tahu." Wajah Sanji langsung berkeringat memikirkannya.

"Apa menurutmu dia telah dijebak?" tanya Zoro jadi khawatir sekarang.

"Yah, ini Luffy, sih… dia lemah sama tipuan," Sanji jadi salah tingkah. "Tunggu, tadi kau bilang siapa yang membawanya?" Tiba-tiba Sanji jadi tersadar.

"Drapon?" tanya Zoro.

"Hei… maksudnya… bukan DRAGON, kan?" Kontan wajah Sanji memucat dan Zoro tersentak.

"Dragon… Pasukan Revolusi…?"

Sanji dan Zoro saling pandang dengan wajah ngeri sebelum keduanya mencapai mufakat dalam diskusi tanpa kata-kata mereka. "TELPON PAK SMOKER!" dan keduanya pun buru-buru menekan nomor Smoker di HP Zoro.

**Ooo—Zoro x Sanji—ooO**

* * *

Smoker, Robin dan Garp masih menunggu. Kali ini mereka bertiga pindah ke luar rumah untuk menyambut datangnya Ace… dan bala bantuannya, menurut Smoker; karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Grup Jenggot Putih tak akan membiarkan Ace bergerak sendirian melawan Dragon.

Lagipula, Dragon baru saja mengontak mereka kalau dirinya akan segera tiba; dan dia bilang, dia akan mengantar Luffy pulang dengan selamat asalkan syarat tertentu yang akan diajukannya nanti dipenuhi terlebih dulu. Akan tetapi, pria menyebalkan itu tak mau mengatakan syaratnya sampai dia ada di sana. Kemungkinan ia akan membuat Smoker dkk kelabakan dulu sebelum membebaskan Luffy dan kabur.

Smoker belum pernah berhadapan dengan Dragon secara langsung, tapi kata Garp, dia bukan tipe penjahat kecil yang suka mengingkari janji. Kalau dia bilang akan melepaskan Luffy, dia pasti akan melepaskannya. Setidaknya, Smoker mempercayai kata-kata Garp karena hanya dia yang paling baik mengenal sifat Dragon.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil CV silver meluncur masuk ke halaman rumah Garp. Smoker kontan bersiaga dengan memegang pistol di pinggangnya dan meminta Garp dan Robin untuk mundur ke belakangnya. Garp protes karena dia juga pihak berwenang, dan Robin juga berniat menentang karena dia tak selemah yang Smoker kira. Akhirnya Smoker menyerah dan membiarkan keduanya berbuat sesuka mereka.

Ace cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil, tapi yang lain tinggal di dalam karena Smoker ada di situ. Sabo adalah informan rahasia Grup Jenggot Putih, bisa gawat kalau kelihatan bersama Ace yang sudah ketahuan merupakan salah satu 'anak' Newgate. Jadi, ia mau tak mau harus tinggal. Yang lain tetap tinggal di mobil supaya tak perlu berbicara dengan Smoker karena mereka memang tak terlalu percaya pada polisi. Izou ditahan dalam mobil karena dia pasti akan menggoda Smoker dan membuatnya kesal nanti. Daripada mencari masalah, mereka memilih cari aman saja.

"Portgas! Ternyata kau…," Smoker menghela nafas, sedikit lega melihat sosok pemuda itu dan bukan sosok Dragon atau siapapun yang berasosiasi dengan pimpinan Pasukan Revolusi itu.

"Ada kabar dari Dragon?" tanya Ace dengan wajah cemas menanti-nanti.

Smoker melihat ke arah mobil berwarna perak yang tetap menyala mesinnya, tapi kacanya benar-benar digelapkan jadi dia hanya bisa melihat siluet sosok-sosok lelaki di dalamnya, dan bukan wajah mereka. Ia tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh juga karena saat ini bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. "Barusan dia menelpon. Katanya dia akan datang kemari," jawabnya singkat.

"Langsung dibawa ke sini begitu saja? Pasti ada syaratnya, kan?" tanya Ace heran.

"Dia bilang akan mengatakan syaratnya di sini," kata Robin menimpali. Ace menyapa wanita itu dan mengangguk, memahami ucapannya.

"Ace, kau ini membuat kakek cemas saja!" kata Garp sambil berniat menepuk bahu Ace keras-keras, tapi cucunya itu radarnya terlalu kuat atau bagaimana, semuanya sukses dihindari.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku cuma mencoba mengejar Luffy tadi," sanggah Ace sambil mendengus.

"Lantas kenapa kau malah berakhir di tempat Newgate?" tanya Smoker pelan supaya tidak terdengar Garp sambil menatap tajam pada Ace.

Yah, Smoker merasa kalau seharusnya Garp sudah tahu relasi cucunya dengan Grup Jenggot Putih. Garp kan Kepala Bagian di Kepolisian Grand Line. Tapi sepertinya Ace tak tahu kalau Garp sudah tahu, jadi… sudahlah. Hubungan keluarga ini memang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami. Untuk jaga-jaga saja, dia akan menjaga rahasia Ace yang satu ini juga.

Ace mengalihkan pandangan, merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan alasannya pergi mencari Luffy adalah karena Luffy mendengar Ace mengatakan bahwa Luffy bukan adiknya, dan Luffy yang syok lantas melarikan diri. Hal itu akan berlanjut ke pertanyaan kenapa ia berkata demikian, dan ia tak ingin mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta pada Luffy meskipun Smoker sepertinya sudah menduga gelagat itu.

"Yang itu… tak bisa kuceritakan," kata Ace pelan sambil menunduk. Smoker hanya menghela nafas panjang lagi.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang merepotkan," kata Smoker sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ace yang memang sudah berantakan dari sananya.

Ace cukup kaget saat menerima tindakan yang menyatakan betapa Smoker juga mengkhawatirkannya dan ia merasa tersentuh. Acepun tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan. Garp dan Robin juga ikut tersenyum dengan suasana hangat itu.

Namun, belum sempat kembali dari perasaan yang hangat dan lembut itu, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi.

Yang tersadar lebih dulu adalah Robin yang pendengarannya paling tajam. "Suara apa itu?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya di sela-sela hujan dan angin badai itu untuk mendengar dengan lebih jelas, suara mendayu-dayu yang sayup-sayup terdengar olehnya.

"Suara?" tanya Ace heran, tak mendengar apa yang didengar Robin.

"Sst. Aku juga mendengarnya," kata Smoker menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Robin.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, suara berdentum-dentum itu kemudian semakin keras dan keras sampai Ace dan semuanya juga mendengarnya.

Asal suara itu… adalah dari langit.

"Hei-hei…!" Smoker menatap apa yang ada di atas mereka dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ini bohong, kan…!" Ace menjatuhkan dagunya dengan wajah syok, sedangkan Robin melihatnya dengan takjub.

"Ke—, KENAPA ADA HELIKOPTER DI ATAS RUMAHKU!" teriak Garp paling kaget, tetapi teriakannya pun tak terdengar karena kalah dengan suara baling-baling helikopter hitam yang menderu-deru, menyayat angin dan hujan badai malam itu.

"Aah, halo semua!" ada suara muncul dari heli tersebut, suara yang cukup keras dari megafon sehingga semuanya bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Suara itu…!" Garp langsung mengenalinya.

"DRAGON!" teriak Ace keras-keras.

"Oh… rupanya tamu utamanya sudah datang," kata Dragon dari heli tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu di heli karena gelapnya malam dan derasnya hujan, juga karena lampu spotlight yang dipancarkan dari sistem navigasi helikopter tersebut membutakan mata mereka, tapi dari suaranya saja semua bisa melihat ekspresi arogan Dragon.

"Itu Dragon?" teriak Robin terkejut.

"Ter… ternyata dia juga orang yang sangat nyentrik. Masa' menggunakan helikopter di tengah badai begini… apalagi dia terbang rendah di tempat yang tidak ada landasan heli-nya…!" komentar Smoker masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Orang-orang D itu semuanya setengah gila…!" tambahnya pelan.

"Lama tak jumpa… Ace," sapa Dragon secara individual terhadap Ace dengan suara yang sangat tenang, dan Ace merasa yakin kalau lelaki itu sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dragon pasti bisa melihatnya dari atas sana.

"Kau…! KEMBALIKAN LUFFY!" teriak Ace keras-keras, tak menggubris semua orang yang tersentak kaget dengan percakapan yang begitu kasual antara dirinya dan Dragon.

"Jangan buru-buru begitu," kata Dragon dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. "Ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi sebelum aku melepaskan anak lucu itu," lanjutnya ringan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Dragon?" teriak Smoker berniat mengalihkan perhatian Dragon padanya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan pihak Pemerintah," kata-kata Dragon sangat tajam dan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Smoker berdiri dan meremang. "Permintaanku hanya satu. Ace… datanglah padaku sendirian. Kalau kau datang, anak itu akan kukembalikan," katanya kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Ace saja.

"Apa…? Syarat macam apa itu!" protes Sabo tak terima dari dalam mobil.

"Jangan termakan muslihatnya, Ace!" teriak Marco sedikit emosi juga.

"Apa Dragon bermaksud merekrut Ace menjadi anggota Pasukan Revolusi!" Teriak Vista tak percaya.

"Whoa! Heli-nya jauh lebih besar dari punya Papi!" seru Jozu paling tak nyambung dengan permasalahan saat ini, membuat rekan-rekannya jatuh tersungkur.

"BUKAN SAATNYA MENGOMENTARI HAL SEPERTI ITU, KAN!" teriak ketiganya emosi pada Jozu yang lamban itu.

"Ace… jangan turuti kata-katanya," kata Smoker tegas. "Kita masih bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menolong Luffy," bujuknya kemudian.

"A… aku…?" Ace masih membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Dragon memintanya datang padanya sendirian? Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"Nah, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Dragon tanpa basa-basi. Suaranya terdengar sangat serius.

_Bagaimana ini…?_

"Ace! Dengarkan aku! Dragon orang yang berbahaya meski dia ayah Luffy!" kata Smoker sambil memegang pundak Ace. "Kita akan pikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Luffy!"

"Pilihan yang mudah bukan, Ace? Kau datang padaku… Luffy kukembalikan," kata Dragon lagi makin serius. "Atau… kau terlalu takut untuk mengambil apa yang kau inginkan?"

Keraguan Ace kontan menghilang saat mendengar hal itu. "Bawa aku ke tempat Luffy!" teriaknya yakin.

"Ace!" seru Smoker dengan ekspresi horor, tak menyangka kalau Ace akan menyanggupi begitu saja tanpa protes. "Kabag Garp! Katakan sesuatu!" Smoker meminta bantuan Garp, tetapi pak tua itu hanya menatap ke arah helikopter itu dengan wajah sangat serius.

"Tidak… aku ingin lihat apa yang akan dilakukannya," kata Garp pelan.

"Kabag Garp!" Smoker makin syok karena Garp sampai memutuskan hal senekad itu. Lawan mereka adalah DRAGON, lho! Meskipun dia adalah anak kandung Garp, dia tetap penjahat yang sangat berbahaya! Apa yang dipikirkan Pak Tua itu!

"Ace-san…," Robin melirik ke arah Ace dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami akan kembali dengan selamat… _mungkin_," kata Ace sambil meringis. "Yang jelas aku akan bisa bertemu Luffy."

"Jawaban yang bagus," kata Dragon seolah menanggapi apa yang Ace katakan pada Robin. "Nah, akan kulempar tangga tali, pegangan yang erat di tangga itu," katanya kemudian.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya sebuah tangga dari tali berbahan kuat diturunkan dari heli dan Ace cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Ace! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodooooh!" teriak Marco tak terima, setengah badannya sampai keluar dari jendela mobil.

"Sori, Marco! Ada yang harus kulakukan meski sampai harus berkorban nyawa," kata Ace sambil meringis senang.

"ACE!" Jozu dan Izou juga keluar dari mobil dan mencoba mencegahnya.

"Nah, ayo pergi," kata Dragon sambil perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuh Ace dengan tali yang terikat di helikopter tersebut. Helikopternya juga perlahan melayang makin tinggi di udara sebelum melaju pergi menjauhi rumah Garp.

"Me-mereka betul-betul pergi…!" Vista terperanggah dengan kejadian tak terduga itu.

"Dasar Ace IDIOT! Sekarang sanderanya jadi DUA ORANG, kan!" teriak Sabo panik.

"Apa tak apa-apa membiarkan Ace sendirian menghadapi Dragon…?" tanya Robin cemas pada Garp.

"Kabag Garp! Kenapa membiarkan Ace pergi sendiri?" protes Smoker tak terima.

"Nada suara Dragon… ada yang ingin Dragon bicarakan dengan anak itu," kata Garp dengan tatapan yakin. "Ada yang harus ia pastikan dengan mata kepala Dragon sendiri… Mungkin…."

"_Aku mencintai Luffy, Kakek."_

Garp teringat dengan pernyataan Ace itu dan ia menutup mulutnya.

_Mungkin… Dragon menyadari hal itu juga…._

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Ace tidak tahu ke mana helikopter tersebut membawanya. Yang jelas, tiga sampai empat puluh menit kemudian ia diminta untuk turun di sebuah lapangan yang sangat gelap dan sepi.

Badai tengah malam tersebut mulai mereda. Terjunan air hujan kini telah berubah menjadi rintik-rintik kecil dan angin pun sudah tidak lagi bertiup seolah akan membawa pergi semua yang disapunya. Malam sudah hampir berganti subuh. Ketika Heli tersebut mendarat beberapa meter di depan Ace dan seseorang turun dari helikopter tersebut, Ace hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan tegang.

Dragon muncul ke hadapan Ace dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang menakutkan. Meskipun sudah belasan tahun mereka tak bertemu, sang ayah masih memiliki pengaruh terhadap Ace yang dulu sangat menghormatinya, setidaknya sampai dia berumur enam tahun.

"Dragon…!" desah Ace sambil melotot tajam pada lelaki yang sampai kemarin masih ia sangka ayah kandungnya.

"Kau tak akan memanggilku 'ayah', Ace?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu dengan kalem.

"Kau bukan ayahku," kata Ace sengit.

"Fuh… memang benar," kata Dragon memejamkan mata, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau bukan lagi ayahku semenjak kau pergi, Dragon," kata Ace lagi, membuat Dragon membuka mata dan menatap Ace heran. Ia kira Ace mengatakan hal seperti itu karena ia tahu kalau Dragon bukan ayah kandungnya, tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya berkata demikian. "Kau membuat Luffy sengsara, kau tahu itu? Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergianmu dan ibu! Padahal kau tahu betapa sensitif perasaannya setelah ibu pergi…! Kenapa kau tetap pergi meninggalkannya?" tanya Ace tak mengerti. "Padahal seharusnya kau sayang padanya! Padahal kau bilang kau sayang pada kami…! Kenapa kau pergi, Dragon? Kenapa kau tak mengajak kami juga?"

Tatapan Ace yang sangat sedih, marah, dan kecewa itu membuat Dragon membelalakkan mata dengan sangat terkejut. Reaksi Ace jauh lebih seperti anak yang ia tinggalkan dibanding reaksi Luffy terhadapnya. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan kami yang waktu itu masih anak-anak? Kau tahu apa yang harus kami tanggung karena merasa tidak memiliki orang tua? Apa kau mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa terus menjaga Luffy? Kau sudah merebut segalanya dariku! Kau masih belum puas juga!"

Tiap teriakan Ace diwarnai kesedihan dan kepahitan yang membuncah. Kegetiran dan penderitaan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat dalam hati meluap bersama kata-kata dan air matanya, dan Dragon hanya bisa menatap Ace tanpa berkedip, terus mendengarkan segala uneg-uneg yang memang pantas dilempar ke muka Dragon.

"Lalu sekarang kau akan mengambil Luffy juga…! Apa masih belum puas kau mengambil masa kecilku, kau masih mau merebut satu-satunya yang kumiliki? Kembalikan Luffy padaku…! KEMBALIKAN LUFFY!" jerit Ace keras-keras penuh emosi, sampai suaranya serasa pecah, sampai tenggorokannya sakit, sampai ia terengah-engah.

"Itu… perasaanmu sebagai seorang anak terhadap ayahnya, Ace?" tanya Dragon dengan wajah pokernya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan emosi, membuat hati Ace tenggelam karena begitu bodohnya ia berpikir bahwa Dragon masih punya apa yang disebut sebagai 'perasaan' manusia.

"DRAGON!" jerit Ace dengan penuh angkara murka.

"Jujur saja… bukan hal itu yang ingin kudengar darimu," kata Dragon, tak melepaskan tatapan setajam pedangnya dari mata Ace, membuat wajah Ace memucat. "Katakan satu saja alasan kenapa aku harus memberikan Luffy padamu, Ace," lontarnya dengan tatapan serius. "Kau punya satu kesempatan… kalau alasanmu tidak tepat… jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Luffy lagi."

Ace menggertakkan giginya, mengepalkan kedua tinjunya di samping tubuhnya, membenamkan kukunya ke kedua telapak tangannya sampai berdarah, dan memelototi Dragon dengan sangat marah.

Beraninya Dragon mendikte Ace seperti ini…! Beraninya orang yang sudah meninggalkan Luffy dan dirinya memberikan ujian pada hati dan perasaannya…!

Ace mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai tesengal-sengal karena emosi yang meluap-luap. Ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang. Dragon tak punya hak melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Dia tak berhak berlaku selayaknya ayah setelah meninggalkan Luffy dan dirinya dulu.

_Ng…? Tunggu!—_Lalu Ace tiba-tiba saja tersadar. _Berlaku sebagai… 'ayah'?_

"_Itu… perasaanmu sebagai anak terhadap ayahnya, Ace? Jujur saja… bukan hal itu yang ingin kudengar darimu."_

Ace menyadarinya saat mengingat kata-kata Dragon dengan seksama. Ace… masih berlaku sebagai seorang anak…! Yang membuat Dragon bersikap begini… pasti…!

Ace menatap Dragon sekali lagi dengan tatapan yakin. Segala emosi dan amarahnya sebagai anak terhadap ayahnya ia kesampingkan di dasar hatinya. Pertanyaan Dragon adalah… alasan apa yang akan Ace berikan padanya agar Dragon mau menyerahkan Luffy kepada Ace. Kalau begitu….

Ace memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjeritkan dan meluapkan seluruh perasaannya cintanya. "AKU MENCINTAI LUFFY, DRAGON! AKU JATUH HATI PADANYA! LUFFY ADALAH SEGALANYA BAGIKU DAN AKU BERJANJI AKAN TERUS MENJAGA DAN MEMBAHAGIAKAN LUFFY SAMPAI AKHIR HAYATKU! KARENA ITU… KUMOHON BERIKAN LUFFY PADAKU!"

Suara Ace begitu nyaring dan lantang, begitu yakin dan penuh resolusi meminta restu Dragon agar bisa meminang Luffy. Luapan kasih sayang dan cinta terhadap Luffy tercurah dari kata-kata Ace dan Dragon tersenyum puas mendengarnya, merasakan perasaan lembut Ace yang turut menyapu hatinya. "Itu baru anakku," katanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Sudah cukup kan, Ayah? Kalau lebih dari ini aku bakal menangis, nih!" kata Luffy dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari dalam helikopter.

"Pulanglah, Luffy. Ace sudah menunggumu," kata Dragon sambil kembali ke dalam heli bersamaan dengan saat Luffy hampir akan melompat keluar. Ia menahan diri dan meraih jubah ayahnya, membuat Dragon menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayah…, setidaknya kirim kabar kalau masih hidup ya. Meskipun aku tidak menganggap ayah keluarga, ayah tetap ayahku. Kalau aku merasa cemas, itu insting seorang anak, kan?" pinta Luffy sambil menatap mata Dragon dengan yakin.

Dragon melebarkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum. "Huh, bodoh. Kalu aku melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Pemerintah jadi mampu melacak dan menangkapku," katanya sok dingin.

"Ha, dasar tidak jujur," ejek Luffy, menjulurkan lidahnya dengan usil sambil tersenyum juga saat ia melompat keluar heli. "Selamat tinggal, Ayah," katanya sembari melambai dengan satu tangan, membalikkan badannya untuk melesat menuju 'rumah'-nya yang sesungguhnya.

"AAAAAAAACE!" teriak Luffy keras-keras, memanggil nama lelaki yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini, sambil berlari ke arah Ace dengan semangatnya.

"Oh…!" Ace melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Luffy dan melihat sosoknya yang berlari, dan serta merta berteriak juga, "LUFFYYYYYY!" Sang kakak pun ikut berlari ke arah sang adik.

Ketika keduanya bertemu dan bertubrukan, Ace memeluk tubuh Luffy erat-erat sambil terus menggumamkan namanya, "Luffy, Luffy, Luffy…!" bagai sedang memanjatkan doa, dengan seluruh perasaan cintanya.

Luffy pun membalas pernyataan cinta Ace sambil memeluk leher kakak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan bergumam, "Suka, suka, suka…!" dan tiap kata suka itu diiringi dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil di wajah Ace, pipinya, hidungnya, dahinya, kelopak matanya, dan yang terakhir, "Cinta…," ciuman di bibir Ace yang panas membara, bagaikan luapan gunung berapi yang meletus setelah sekian lamanya memendam lava dalam perut bumi.

Lalu ketika kedua saudara tak sedarah yang saling mencintai itu tenggelam dalam perasaan bahagia mereka yang akhirnya bisa bersatu, Dragon dan rekan-rekannya pun terbang pergi ke langit yang masih berhias bintang-bintang karena matahari pagi masih bersembunyi.

Hujan telah berhenti sekarang. Suasana di dunia Ace dan Luffy menjadi tenang, hangat, dan sunyi. Bahkan suara heli yang menderu-deru di langit itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu itu.

Dari dalam helikopter, Dragon memperhatikan anak-anak tersayangnya yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Tidak apa-apa tuh, membiarkan kedua anakmu seperti itu?" tanya salah seorang rekan Dragon yang ternyata adalah seorang pria eksotis berwajah lebar dengan make-up tebal.

"Ivankov, mereka adalah anak-anakku. Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Dragon pelan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata pikiran Dragon terbuka juga untuk hal-hal tabu," kata salah seorang yang lain, pria bertubuh besar berambut keriting sebahu dengan topi lucu berbentuk telinga beruang yang bertengger di kepalanya, dan ia membawa buku besar yang terlihat seperti alkitab. "Semoga Tuhan mengampuni kita semua."

"Kuma…," Dragon melirik ke arahnya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. "Tapi bisa dibilang aku cukup iri dengan mereka," gumam Dragon sambil melihat keluar jendela lagi. "Andaikan saja ada secuil saja keberanian mereka yang tertambat padaku juga… pasti…."

"_Sekali saja…, katakan perasaanmu padaku yang sesungguhnya…!"_

"Pasti… aku bisa mengatakannya padanya…," bisik Dragon sambil memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. "Karena ada kalanya… perasaan itu harus ducapkan baru bisa dimengerti…."

Namun, cerita itu lebih baik ia simpan sendiri dalam hati. Suatu saat, jika waktunya tepat dan tiba, akan ada orang lain yang mendengarkan cerita ini dari Dragon. Suatu hari nanti… pasti.

"Dragon…?" semua rekannya menatap Dragon dengan tatapan heran.

Dragon tersenyum lagi. "Yah…, biarlah mereka hidup bebas seperti ayahnya," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi percaya diri. "Sekarang, kita lanjutkan perjuangan kita untuk mengubah dunia."

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

Ace masih merengkuh Luffy dengan pelukan erat, tak mau melepaskannya. Luffy masih mencium bibir Ace dengan panasnya. Jemarinya bertautan dengan rambut Ace yang basah dan tubuh mereka dekat dan begitu rapat, tak ada ruang lagi di antara mereka.

"Luffy…," bisik Ace dengan suara serak yang tercekat saat ia melepas ciuman itu untuk mengambil nafas, jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya, memukul-mukul dadanya yang serasa mau pecah.

"Ace… jangan… lepaskan aku lagi… ya?" bisik Luffy balik dengan nafas memburu. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram punggung dan tengkuk Ace erat-erat juga.

Ace menatap mata Luffy dalam-dalam dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku sayang… mn," Ace menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu… Luffy…," kata Ace lagi dengan begitu lembutnya, membuat perasaan Luffy serasa melayang ke angkasa.

"Aku juga… sangat-sangat cinta pada Ace!" balas Luffy sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ace. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari pagi itu benar-benar disinari oleh sang surya yang baru saja mengintip dari balik horizon. Begitu gemilang…, begitu cemerlang…, begitu… bahagia.

"Mulai sekarang mungkin akan banyak tantangan baru bagi kita berdua, Luffy. Karena hubungan yang akan kita bina ini tidaklah mudah," kata Ace sambil membelai rambut Luffy dengan sayang.

"Aku tahu… tapi asalkan ada Ace di sisiku, aku tak takut apa-apa lagi," jawab Luffy dengan senyuman yakin, penuh percaya diri. "Sampai kapan pun… aku tak akan melepaskan Ace," tambahnya sambil mempererat jeratannya di tubuh Ace.

"Nah… ayo pulang bersamaku, Luffy," kata Ace sambil meraih tangan Luffy di belakang lehernya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya juga.

"Yup! Ayo pulang!" tanggap Luffy dengan semangat, membalas genggaman Ace sama eratnya.

Nah… akhirnya mereka bisa saling memiliki. Sekarang… tinggal bagaimana cara mereka menjelaskan hal ini pada teman-teman dan keluarga mereka… juga membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ditinggalkan Dragon di rumah mereka nanti.

**Ooo—Ace x Luffy—ooO**

* * *

**~EPILOG~**

* * *

**Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Hiruk pikuk terdengar nyaring dari rumah keluarga Zeff dan Jessica.

"Ah, Ace! Kotak yang itu jangan ditaruh di bawah! Barang pecah belah, tahu!" protes Sanji keras sambil menggendong kardus dan berjalan ke arah Ace yang ada di luar rumah.

"Oh, sori…!" kata Ace sambil mengangkat lagi kotak yang baru saja dia letakkan di bagian bawah bagasi mobil itu.

"Luffy! Jangan ngemil terus! Bantu aku, dong!" teriak Zoro yang tengah berjuang memindahkan kotak kardus besar dari kamarnya dari arah atas tangga, sedangkan sang bos, Luffy tengah merampok kulkas di dapur.

"Eh~! Kok tahu kalau aku sedang makan? Zoro, kau esper ya?" teriak Luffy balik.

Pembuluh darah mulai bermunculan di pelipis Sanji. "Luffy! Kalau kau tidak menjauh dari kulkas, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu makan masakanku selama sebulan!" ancamnya keras dengan taring-taring bermunculan.

"Hiyaaaa! Maaf, Sanji! Tidak kuulangi lagi, deh!" teriak Luffy panik meskipun tangannya masih berada dalam kulkas.

Ace tertawa salah tingkah melihatnya.

Zeff dan Jessica yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam melihat keributan dalam rumah mereka dengan sebulir keringat terjatuh dari belakang kepala mereka.

"Tapi… tidak bisa dipercaya… ya. Sanji dan Zoro benar-benar akan pindah, nih?" tanya Nami sambil memlester kotak-kotak kardus perkakas masak Sanji yang belum sempat ditutup.

"Kurasa karena 'aktivitas malam' mereka mulai mengganggu, kan?" Vivi yang membantu Nami terkikik geli dengan wajah memerah.

_Dasar Fujoshi…_—pikir Nami salah tingkah.

"Lalu biaya apartemennya bagaimana, Sanji?" tanya Usopp yang sedang membantu memindahkan kardus juga ke mobil.

"Kerja sambilan, dong. Si marimo diam-diam punya banyak tabungan tuh," kata Sanji meringis.

"Kau memanfaatkan adikmu ya?" tuduh Usopp sambil memincingkan mata.

"Wah, tentu saja tidak. Kan aku yang 'kakak'," kata Sanji bangga. "Aku juga sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang dari kerja sambilan di Baratie. Oh, itu akan jadi pekerjaan tetap nanti kalau Ayah sudah pensiun," katanya.

"Ace-san dan Luffy-san kapan pindahnya?" tanya Robin di dekat Ace.

"Ah… untuk sementara Luffy tetap di rumah kakek. Lagipula aku bisa menginap di sana semauku. Toh kakek juga jarang di rumah," kata Ace sambil meringis. "Tapi suatu saat aku juga akan mengajak Luffy pindah ke rumahku," kata Ace yakin.

"Franky! Brook! Sofanya jangan dibawa, dong! Itu punya rumah ini!" teriak Sanji dengan wajah horor.

"Ah, perabotan rumahnya tidak ya? Yohoho," kata Brook dengan lengan dan kaki gemetar saking kurusnya dia dan memaksakan diri mengangkat sofa seberat itu.

"Brook, kau main biola saja, sana!" protes Franky karena merasa kasihan.

"Kembalikan sofanya ke ruang tengah dulu dong!" protes Sanji balik dengan salah tingkah.

"Sanji… jangan marah-marah melulu. Kurang kalsium ya?" kata Luffy sambil lalu dengan sebungkus cheetos di tangannya, masih ngemil saja.

"Luffy! Kubilang jangan ngemil terus dan bantu aku!" Zoro yang sudah turun ke bawah dengan kardus yang sangat besar di kedua tangannya berteriak berang karena Luffy sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Aah, Zoro! Kalau membawa benda seberat itu, ototmu bisa terluka!" kata Chopper mewanti dengan cemas di sebelahnya.

Sanji menghela nafas lemas. "Kenapa aku minta bantuan mereka sih…?" keluhnya tak percaya kenapa dirinya sebodoh ini mau saja meminta tolong pada anggota Geng Topi Jerami yang tak bisa beres-beres dengan benar itu. Alhasil, keributan di rumahnya pun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Yah, kita kan, keluarga," kata Ace sambil meringis.

"Oya, Ace… ngomong-ngomong bagaimana reaksi teman-temanmu setelah malam itu?" tanya Sanji yang sudah dikabari Smoker soal penculikan Luffy dan Ace waktu itu.

Paginya, Sanji dan Zoro datang ke rumah Luffy, dan bagaimana syoknya mereka saat tahu bahwa Ace secara EPIC telah membawa Luffy pulang dari tangan Dragon seorang diri. Lalu terbongkarnya hubungan Ace dengan Grup Jenggot Putih, dan rahasia Luffy dan Ace yang tenyata memang bukan saudara kandung karena mereka berciuman di depan banyak orang. Ace tidak bilang siapa orang tua kandungnya, tapi dia bilang kalau dia diangkat anak oleh keluarga Monkey D. sebagai anak sulung.

Rahasia bahwa Luffy adalah anak kandung Dragon sama sekali tidak diceritakan. Ace dan Luffy sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya meskipun Smoker dan Robin sudah tahu hal itu. Akan terlalu berisiko membongkar hal sebesar itu secara luas. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pihak pemerintah pada Luffy dan Ace kalau sampai ketahuan mereka. Smoker sekali lagi terpaksa melindungi rahasia keluarga Monkey D. Ace juga, Luffy juga. Ia secara natural telah bisa menerima hubungan Ace dan Luffy yang jauh lebih meningkat setelah keduanya kembali dari Dragon.

Kedua ayah mereka merupakan orang-orang yang berbahaya. Hanya keduanya yang tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua macam Roger dan Dragon meskipun keduanya tidak dirawat oleh mereka. Mungkin mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Aah, terjadi keributan besar di markas Jenggot Putih," kata Ace salah tingkah. "Tapi sudah teratasi kok. Papi juga sudah tahu asal-usul kelahiranku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan bonusnya, Papi cukup menyukai Luffy. Luffy ditawari jadi anak Papi juga tuh, tapi langsung ditolak di tempat. Luffy memang tak kenal takut!" Ace tertawa mengingat ekspresi horor para saudaranya saat Luffy menolak langsung tawaran Newgate dan memanggilnya Paman Berjenggot. Ace hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di belakang Newgate yang juga tertawa keras dengan humor di wajahnya. Selera humor Newgate memang sangat bagus, sih.

Saudara-saudara Ace di Jenggot Putih sepertinya juga sangat menyukai Luffy yang bertampang imut dan bersifat polos itu. Ace dan Sabo, dan tentu saja Marco, sampai harus menjaganya mati-matian bagai induk elang menjaga telurnya supaya sobat-sobatnya yang lain tidak berlaku macam-macam pada adik… sekaligus kekasih tercinta Ace.

"Itu memang sifat Luffy, sih…," komentar Sanji salah tingkah lagi. "Yah, tapi syukurlah, semuanya berakhir baik," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lembut saat melihat Luffy yang berebut kentang goreng dengan Usopp. "Aku sempat cemas waktu Pak Smoker bilang kau ikut dibawa pergi, Ace," katanya.

"Ha, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan aku dengan Luffy, sekalipun itu Dragon," kata Ace dengan wajah bangga.

"Ace! Sanji! Kita foto dulu yuk sama semuanya! Kenang-kenangan buat rumah Sanji dan Zoro yang baru nanti!" usul Luffy sambil melambai-lambaikan kamera ke arah Ace dan Sanji yang masih mengobrol.

"Oke!" kata Sanji sambil meringis. "Yuk, Ace!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Oke!" kata Ace sambil tersenyum girang.

"Ayah, tolong ambil foto kami, ya!" pinta Sanji sambil menyerahkan kameranya pada Zeff yang hanya bisa pasrah dimintai tolong. "Ibu, sini ikut foto dengan kami!" ajak Sanji menarik tangan Jessica ke kerumunan sobat-sobatnya yang sudah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka.

"Ya, ayo merapat semua~," kata Zeff dengan kamera di tangan dan depan wajah. "Satu… dua… _CHEESE!_"

"YAAAAAAAY!" teriak semuanya bersamaan dengan senyum super ceria.

Kemudian foto kenang-kenangan itu pun dicetak besar-besar dan dipanjang di dinding apartemen baru Sanji dan Zoro. Semuanya juga diberi kopi foto tersebut dengan berbagai ukuran. Luffy menyimpan foto itu di bingkai di atas meja kecil di kamarnya, Ace menempelkan foto itu di gabus, di dinding atas meja studinya. Usopp memajang foto itu di ruang klub koran SMA Grand Line dan mengabadikan momen itu dalam artikel utama koran sekolah minggu tersebut, Nami meletakkan foto itu di dompetnya, dan Vivi punya ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan foto itu bersama koleksi foto-foto seksi Sanji bersama Zoro serta Ace bersama Luffy.

Meskipun momen itu terlihat seperti momen kumpul biasa, bagi semua yang terlibat dalam cerita ini, momen tersebut adalah kenangan yang sangat berarti. Karena momen kebersamaan mereka dalam foto itu adalah cerminan perasaan mereka yang sangat berbahagia dengan keluarga pilihan mereka. Cinta dan persahabatan, kasih sayang dan rasa saling membutuhkan. Mereka akan selalu ada di sana, di sisi orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka akan selalu mendukung masing-masing individu.

Karena merekalah… keluarga.

**Epilog Selesai**

**~The Meaning of a Family TAMAT~**

* * *

**A/N: **Ba… BANZAAAAI! XDDDD Se… selesai sudah fic ini *menangis darah karena nggak tidur semalaman*. Banyak banget tugas yang mesti luna beresin dulu, tapi akhirnya fic ini selesai juga dengan selamat. Aah, sayang banget nggak bisa ngeluarin ibu Luffy lagi di sini… mungkin nanti ada cerita khusus tentang Dragon dan dia deh… tapi kapan bikinnya? Cerita _backgroundnya_ saja nggak jelas begitu… TT_TT *dibogem*. Maaf kalau ada yang nggak puas dengan akhir ini… mungkin terasa agak terburu-buru, ya? Yaaah, masih akan ada oneshot tambahan sih… sekuel dari cerita ini yang isinya bakal dipenuhi fanservis pasangan ternama kita: ZoSan dan AceLuff! HOHOHO! *dilindes karena bikin janji seenaknya*. Entah kapan luna ada waktu bikinnya, tapi pasti dibikin kok, ditunggu saja, ya.

Ucapan banyak-banyak terima kasih ditujukan bagi para pembaca (yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu) yang sudah membaca, meng-_fave_, dan meng-_alert_ cerita ini sampai akhir (bahkan rela harus nunggu setahun dulu setelah capter 10 T_T, tapi tetap dengan setia menanti dan mengikuti, MAAF BANGET, yaaa), juga pada para reviewer tercinta yang senantiasa mengingatkan betapa banyak typo di fic ini (biarpun sudah luna cek, pasti tetap saja ada typo TT_TT), dan memberi semangat buat luna menyelesaikan fic ini (luna BAHAGIAAA BANGET tiap kali baca review kalian). Lalu spesial THANKS buat _**Shinomori_Naomi**_ yang membantu luna mengecek dan mengedit ketikan luna agar lebih enak dibaca di capter-capter awal (MAKASIH BERAT YAAA!), dan tak lupa spesial-spesial THANKS buat _**Viero D. Eclipse**_ yang secara tak langsung sudah mengompori luna untuk mengetik dan mengapdet fic ini lebih cepat dengan kecepatan apdet ceritanya sendiri yang LUAR BIASA CEPAT itu, serta _ship_ pairingnya yang persis dengan luna juga, luna bagai menemukan BELAHAN JIWA di fandom ONE PIECE ini (Viero, kapan-kapan bikin cerita kolab yuuuk! XDDD)

Akhir kata, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK sudah menemani luna terus sampai fic ini selesai. Ini hanya perpisahan sementara, Pembaca! Kita akan SEGERA berjumpa lagi di proyek One Piece fic Indo luna selanjutnya ^_^

**Dengan CINTA,**

**Lunaryu~~~**


End file.
